Not the Normal Fairy Tale
by nic98ole
Summary: No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing. . .but Carlos did believe for a long time. And he wasn't sure if any of those wishes were really going to come true. But, he just had to hope for Prince Charming to come soon. Kenlos/Jagan.
1. Once Upon A Time

_Okay so I know I said Fly Like a G6 is supposed to be the next new story. And I really don't know what's wrong with me not being able to just sit down and write it because I DO like the idea for the story just. . .I'm not writing it for some reason. But hey! At least this story has like same pairings, just switched what is major and secondary. This is my first Kenlos fic so hopefully I'll get a good response for it, pretty long first chapter too :P And I sense that it might be that way for a while. Well, I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine!_

* * *

><p>When Carlos was a little boy, when days seemed like they were the little fairy tales his father often read to him before kissing him goodnight, he would go out to look at the stars that filled the night sky and make a wish. Make a wish that one day, when he was grown up that he would find someone just like his mother, would be able to have that one person in his life he would never want to let go of and love them as much as they would love him.<p>

That perfect happily ever after romance.

His parents weren't the richest of people, they weren't the wealthiest of families but there was one thing that always seemed to be an abundance of in the tiny household: love. Love from every little kiss goodnight or good morning, love from the warm hugs from his father and mother, love when they were all together doing the littlest of things, the activity Carlos remembered the most they did as a family to make little paper stars and his father telling him that if Carlos made enough and wished on each one, his greatest wish would come true.

And then, it was for the little boy to find his prince charming.

Carlos didn't differ what was to be a male role, what was to be a female. All he knew was that he wanted someone to be able to sweep him off his feet, to want to take care of him and when Carlos listened to the stories, it never seemed like the princess did any of those things, it was the prince. The prince that would fight the dragons, would cross dangerous territories, would search the lands all for that one person they love so very much. Carlos wanted that, Carlos wanted someone to be looking for him, because he was looking for them too and each little blue paper star he made, he wished that they grew closer in finding him.

Then Carlos turned six and his father fell gravely ill, the times that all three of them were together to making paper stars in the comfort of his parent's bedroom was now being done in the starch and cold hospital room, Carlos trying to help his father's slowly growing stiff and frail fingers along in making the little intricate folds but only ending up with tiny scraps of paper. So Carlos had to put his wish for Prince Charming on hold, now each star he placed in his wishing jar a wish for his father to get better, for his father to be able to come home and for that extra magic he was hoping to catch, he would kiss them before he placed it in the jar along with the others.

Carlos' father died when he turned eight.

And Carlos scattered the stars in the casket, those wishes now that his father was happy in Heaven.

When Carlos turned nine, his mother remarried. A very smart man, a man with lots of power and a man with far more money than Carlos' father made when he was a police officer. And this man had a daughter that was just around Carlos' age; Carlos never had any siblings before, so the child wished that his stepfather and stepsister would be the nicest people and love him and his mother just as much as his father did. And that wish came true.

For four months.

Arthur Griffin was a nice man when he wanted to be, Mercedes Griffin was a nice girl when she _felt _like it. But in general, both his stepfather and stepsister weren't the kind of people he wanted to be around. It was this feeling that he wasn't good enough for them, that neither his mother or him would ever be good enough for their tastes. Carlos was always one step behind and he knew his stepfather grew annoyed with Carlos' carefree and sweet demeanor compared to Mercedes. Mercedes was mean, she was a very mean girl, she was a wicked stepsister and Carlos didn't want to have anything to do with her, to do with any of the Griffins. He was a Garcia, he would _never _be one of them. But the young boy just tried to keep a smile on his face for his mother, his mother looked happy at least and that was all that mattered. His mother was happy to be able to work, to bring in money for him to pay for all the fairy tales he could read until he fell asleep with open book on his chest. And even though his mother was running a business of her own and didn't always have the time to sit down with him and make paper stars, he knew that he just had to grin and bear it. His mommy was happy.

That was all he could wish for at the moment.

Then his mother grew deathly ill when Carlos turned 13, the woman growing into nothing but skin and bones as she tried to make a paper star with her only son. But Carlos barely got the time to see her, since Griffin and Mercedes put him to the task of cleaning and cooking, forced into servitude and doing only menial chores for the two spoiled apples of the family. Carlos couldn't even count how many days that he went on without even setting foot into his mother's bedroom, now the stars that he had to make in secret on account of Mercedes making fun of them and taking some of the stars (his _wishes_) out of the jar to toss into the fire went to seeing his mother get better. For his mother to get healthy and they can both find a way to escape this life that neither of them deserved.

Carlos turned fifteen and his mother passed away in her sleep while he was dusting the banisters.

And Carlos dropped a couple of tear-stained stars into her casket, those wishes that her and his father please watch over him now that he was alone.

It was cooking, cleaning, wash the dishes, do the mopping and the sweeping and the dusting, hopping around from place to place at the sound of a ringing bell and annoyed scream from either Griffin or Mercedes and Carlos begrudgingly attending to their demands. It was growing to become a struggle, trying to keep up with homework and the other members of the penthouse suite's demands of him. Wasn't like they treated him with respect after he brought them their things or did their chores, wasn't like they showed him any love, any appreciation.

One wish that Carlos put into the jar was that he would just be given a well deserved '_Thank you_'.

But lately, as Carlos' life crawled past sixteen and now seventeen, that jar of stars was looking very mocking. When was enough? When would the greatest wish come true? Is that why all his other wishes didn't come true? For his father not to go? For his stepfather and stepsister to love him? For his mother not to leave him too? For him to just find happiness again?

To find love?

He wanted to just throw the entire thing into the fire, the whole thing was just a cruel reminder how none of those dreams came true. None of his wishes came true nor they ever will and Carlos didn't even know why he bothered to sit in his bed and make a paper star before he went to bed to place it in the jar. He didn't know why, but it made him feel better. It gave him comfort in a way, like his mother and father were right beside him making paper stars he couldn't see, making wishes for him.

Wishes to be happy.

And that made him hope.

So, the teenager continued to just push through it all, push through it and hope that maybe the wish that truly mattered came true. He just had to wait, that's all.

* * *

><p>"Carlos!. . .Carlos!"<p>

"Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!"

"_CARLOS!_"

The boy grumbled, grabbing the laundry baskets and positioning each one under his arm, huffing a breath as he carried the heavy loads up the steps and into the hallways where the two voices were screaming out his name. He went to the first door, the one that had the loudest and most annoying scream and pushed it open with his hip, his stepsister sitting in her large pink bed and scowling at the boy as he settled down her laundry basket. "Well it took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry," Carlos just muttered and Mercedes frowned, crawling over to the edge of the bed to look into her laundry basket and examine whether or not Carlos did a good job in washing them or not. He must have, for she leaned back and looked around her room to come up with something for Carlos to do most likely. "My bookshelves are dusty, I want them cleaned."

Ha, the bookshelves were dusty because she didn't _read_. Of course it's going to get dusty when it's not being used. But he sighed, grabbing the other laundry basket.

"I'll come back up with the duster."

"No, not now. When I go with Daddy to. . ." the girl faded off, waving her hand in a 'shoo shoo' manner, "Well, you don't need to know about it. Important business," she replied and Carlos raised an eyebrow at the girl before shaking his head. Nothing he would probably care about, might as well leave. He sighed, carrying the laundry basket out of the room and closed the door back with a crook of the foot before heading down the hall to the second door and pushed it open. Now, Carlos had to say that being in his stepfather's bedroom was the most uncomfortable feeling anyone could experience. The room gave off a sense of power and intimidation, Carlos never liking something like that one bit. So he had to try and keep his heartbeat steady when he walked in and approached, the elder man on his phone talking to someone.

The steely blue eyes glanced at Carlos as the teenager settled the laundry down on the ground before Carlos looked up to the man's face for anything else he could do. Which Carlos could see was nothing, Griffin giving Carlos a 'shoo shoo' wave as well and Carlos just sighed, turning on his heel and walking out, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He was close to being able to escape from here, just one more year and he'll be gone. Gone and going to live his dreams, to make his wishes come true.

To try and make himself happy.

"Yes, and make sure that the office looks _stunning_. Not every day we get to deal with royalty," he heard his stepfather's voice muffled through the door and Carlos' eyes widened. _Royalty? _The Latino turned, placing ear to the door as he tried to hear the rest of the conversation, "Yes, the prince is due to be here at around three so I want everything spick and span for him and his little royal court or whatever he's bringing. And also make sure Mercedes' dress will be ready for us to be able to picked up, want _her _to be maybe a possible candidate for princess and _me _in line for a duke or count," he heard Griffin say, Carlos knowing the man was grinning as he spoke. But his heart was thudding, a _prince _was coming? And he must be young for Griffin to be trying to set Mercedes up with him, though then again, the Griffins loved money and Carlos was sure that Griffin would set his own daughter up with someone that was old enough to be her _grandfather _if they had a lot of money.

Carlos stepped away, moving to his room which was the third door down the hall and the smallest room. He expected it as much, plopping down on the bed and lie up to look at the ceiling. A prince. . .what if the prince was charming? A real gentleman that was kind and loving and compassionate about others and their well-beings? Oh, he didn't deserve Mercedes if that was the case, he deserved so much more. Carlos let out a dreamy sigh, he bet the prince was handsome. What would he look like? Probably a brunette, a lot of princes were brunettes. But he could have black hair. Or maybe he was a redhead. Or what if he was blond?

And Carlos gave another dreamy sigh.

Blond with. . .blue eyes. And a gorgeous smile that could simply melt anyone's heart with one glance. He would be tall and strong, broad shoulders and voice deep and smooth. And he would be atop a noble steed (even if that kind of thing Carlos only read in a story), ready to whisk off the one he loves back to his castle where they would marry and live happily ever after. Ready to rescue them from all of their troubles and Carlos beamed but the smile slowly began to fall from his face. Oh who was he kidding? He wasn't going to meet the prince, Mercedes didn't want him to know about it and Griffin for sure wasn't going to even tell Carlos about it. But. . .but maybe if he asks, Carlos would be able to meet the prince.

Maybe if he was lucky, love at first sight would take its course.

He got onto his feet, hands and fingers wiggling with slight excitement as he faced a mirror in his bedroom to smile at it and bowed to his reflection.

"Your Majesty," Carlos recited but then paused. Or would he be called 'Your Highness'? Or maybe 'Your Grace'? Or 'Sire'. He didn't know how to address the prince should he be graced the chance to meet him, what would he even say, what would he _do_? Carlos studied his reflection in the mirror, fixing his hair and giving a gentle smile, "Your Majesty, it is a great honor to meet you," Carlos replied, eyes closing as he tried to imagine what the prince would respond back.

"_It is a great honor to be in __**your **__presence, my lovely._"

"Your Grace, I-I don't know what to say."

"_Would you care to dance?_"

"Dance? But I. . .yes, Your Majesty," Carlos said, arms going up to gently cradle the air and begin to twirl, eyes closed and lips singing out a little tune to waltz to. He twirled in his room, the thought of the prince was smiling at him and he gave a tiny giggle, "Your Majesty, you're-"

"Never going to meet him."

Carlos stopped spinning, eyes shooting open at the other voice and looking to his door to find Griffin standing there with arms crossed and Mercedes beside him, looking at her stepbrother with a smug grin. Carlos awkwardly placed his arms back to his sides, looking down at the floor and heat overcoming his face.

". . .W-What?"

"I said you aren't meeting the prince. So you can end your little fantasy right now," Griffin replied, voice stern and emotionless as Carlos looked up into his face.

"But why does Mercedes get to see him and I can't?"

"Mercedes is my daughter and she is accompanying me on business," Griffin replied and Carlos frowned. He knew that wasn't the case, Mercedes could care less if she followed in her father's footsteps and Griffin knew the exact same thing. Griffin glanced around the small bedroom before looking at Carlos, "In the meantime, you can get our supper ready and clean the bathrooms. Plus mop the floors, vacuum, wash the bedsheets, iron my pants and make sure they are toasty warm for me, make sure a warm bath is ready for Mercedes when she comes home-"

"Why do you treat me this way?" Carlos quietly asked and Griffin paused, "Why are you being like this to me? I never done anything bad to you."

"It's called building character," Griffin replied, walking over to Carlos' dresser to the jar of stars and Carlos' eyes widened as the man placed a hand on it, "Something your father should have done while he was still alive. Look at you, you're like a little child trying to hold onto things that don't exist or aren't here. It's pitiful actually, you should be a strong and intelligent _man _instead of an ignorant foolish _boy._ When you turn eighteen, this world is going to eat you alive and it's about time you wake up," Griffin said, hand moving and pushing the jar off the hard surface. Carlos' eyes widened, diving down onto the ground and managing to catch it before it hit the ground and shattered, breathing a sigh of relief as his fingers clutched onto the jar tight. Griffin looked so annoyed, displeased, "I want that jar out of my sight. . .now."

Carlos looked at Griffin, his stepfather frowning down at him as he turned on his heel and placed a hand on his daughter's back, "Come on Mercedes, there is a new dress that I'm sure the prince would _love _on you."

The girl smiled brightly at her father, giving Carlos a haughty over the shoulder glance before the two Griffins left out the room and closed it shut. Carlos got into a sitting position, leaning against his bed with jar of stars tight in his grasp and held close to his chest. He wasn't. . .he wasn't holding onto things that didn't exist. Wishes do come true. . .even though his hadn't. Carlos sniffled, hand going up to wipe at his eyes; he wasn't going to cry. He shouldn't, there was no need. Griffin was wrong, Carlos was just fine the way he was. His father loved him the way he was, his mother loved him the way he was. . .

And Carlos let a couple of tears fall at this.

Not like it mattered if they loved him, they weren't here anymore to do something about it.

He gave a shaky sigh, getting onto his feet and holding the jar close to his chest as he exited his bedroom and went down the stairs to exit the suite. He walked down the hall, empty and quiet as usual as he headed to the elevators and pressed the down button. The golden doors opened in a second, Carlos stepping inside the small area and pressing the button for the ground floor. There were surprisingly no stops on the way down, Carlos assuming the businessmen and corporate leaders that occupied this building must have already left to do their daily work and Carlos didn't mind that in the slightest. It allowed him to think, to think and try to calm himself down as the doors opened to the lobby. He stepped out, making a right and heading into the direction of the open garden area that was situated right by the complex.

No one came here, it was like Carlos' own secret garden. Course, no one cared about it, Carlos often heard Griffin's displeasure of the little area and wishes for it to be torn up and in it's place a coffee shop or suits store or a little nighttime bar. But it was so beautiful, Carlos couldn't understand why anyone would hate it. Flowers always seemed to be in bloom no matter what time of the year it was. It was beautiful in spring when flowers were at the peak of growing and everything smelled so fresh and sweet. Even in the winter time when things were covered in ice and frost, it just looked like a winter wonderland. And it was open to the public, yet no one entered it but him.

Carlos glanced around the garden space, eyes falling onto the wishing well situated off to the side of the garden, stone pathway leading up to the well and Carlos' grip on the jar tightened. He strode over, gently settling the jar on the edge of the round curve and peered down into the dark. He could see his reflection in the water below, smiling a little bit.

"Hello," Carlos called out to the well.

"_Hello!_" the well echoed back and Carlos smiled. That was another little thing his father told him about wishes, to make them into a well. And when his mother would put him to bed when he was fairly young, she would sing that little song Snow White had sung to the well, heart now quivering at the thought of his mother's voice singing to him again. He sighed, leaning forward and looking into the well before sad smile came onto his face.

"I'm wishing."

"_I'm wishing!_"

"For the one I love. . .to find me-"

"_To find me!_"

"Today."

"_Today!_"

Carlos smiled more, "I'm hoping-"

"_I'm hoping!_"

"And I'm dreaming of~ the nice things-"

"_The nice things!_"

"He'll say."

"_He'll say_."

Carlos sighed, look at him. Singing a song to a well. . .maybe Griffin was right. He was a child. . .maybe it's time for him to let go. Carlos glanced at the jar of stars, heart beating fast as he gently grasped it and held it over the well. Just let it go, let it fall in. Carlos' stared at the stars, those stars that were made by his father and his mother when they were still here at the bottom of the jar with the newer ones on top. . .just let them go. . .he wasn't ignorant, he wasn't foolish. He could do this, he could let something childish like this go. . .all he had to do was loosen his fingers and. . .

His body was absolutely quaking and he yanked the jar back into his chest, hugging them tight and eyes scrunching closed. A light breeze blew over his face, Carlos biting on his lower lip. He just couldn't, he couldn't. These were his wishes, he just had to try harder. He just had to make more stars, make a thousand of them and make sure no one takes them out or tries to break the jar. That was it, if he just made a thousand, _then _that will be enough and his wish will come true.

He needed to cling onto something, he wasn't ready to let go.

Carlos set the jar back on the curve, leaning back in to look at the well and sighed, "I'm wishing-"

"_I'm wishing!_"

"For the one I love. . .to find me-"

"_To find me!_"

"Today."

"Today."

And that wasn't his voice that said the last 'today', Carlos' eyes widening and he quickly turned to find that there was someone standing beside him, tall and young. "Hello," he greeted, bottle green eyes smiling at him as he gave a gentle smile with pearly white teeth and Carlos stumbled back, his wrist bumping against the jar and he turned to try and catch it but it was too late.

The jar tilted over and fell, shattering on the stone ground.

Carlos stared at it in shock, brain almost not even connecting what just happened and the light breeze from before came back, stars beginning to fly up into the air and out of his grasp. Carlos' grimaced, trying to catch the stars but the little bits of paper flew away every time he tried to reach for one until there was only broken glass and paper stars flown away. His wishes. . .his mother and father. . .and Carlos turned to face the figure, now seeing it was a teenaged boy with gray beanie slapped on his blond locks and green eyes looking so sorry, "I-I didn't mean to scare you-"

Carlos broke off into a run, hearing the blond calling out at him to 'Don't run away!'. But Carlos didn't listen, running behind one of the large stone rocks and curling up into a small ball as he leaned against it. That was the only thing he had to remind him of the things he and his parents did, he couldn't find any family photographs ever since his mother and him moved into the Griffin's suite. That was his only physical memory of them and now it was floating around the streets. He wasn't ready to accept it, he just wasn't. He wasn't ready to accept that now he was alone, now he didn't have his mom or his dad to bring him comfort whenever he looked at the jar.

He wasn't ready to grow up.

He knew his body was shaking and he hoped the blond had just left him alone but when he glanced up from the shelter in his arms, he saw the blond crouching down beside him and holding out a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, really. If it makes you feel any better, I'll buy you another jar of stars. Where did you get them from?"

"I didn't buy it, I made those stars," Carlos sniffled, taking the handkerchief and wiping at his eyes. The blond was surprised by that, thick eyebrows raising

"_You _made _all _those stars? There had to be a thousand in there!"

"No, maybe only half," Carlos replied. He didn't know how many stars he grabbed to scatter in both of his parents' coffins nor did he know how many handfuls of wishes Mercedes took out of the jar to toss in the fire. But he for sure knew it wasn't a thousand. The blond took the handkerchief Carlos handed back to him, Carlos looking at the boy's attire. He was dressed in a navy blue jacket that was fitting on his body, pair of clean cut jeans and shoes that Carlos couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at, "You don't look like the person to be carrying around a handkerchief."

"Oh!" the blond blushed, "Well I. . .um. . .well. . .I. . .I'm a magician!"

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "A magician?"

"Yes."

". . .Could you do a magic trick?"

"Would that put a smile on your face again?" the blond asked, concern so warm in his voice that it made Carlos blush.

"It might," Carlos replied and the blond grinned, standing onto his feet and straightening his jacket.

"Well then, I shall do a magic trick. I'll. . .make a flower appear."

". . .Really?"

"Yeah, right in my hands. . .close your eyes first," the blond replied and Carlos sighed, closing them with tiny smile on his face. He could hear from the bushes beside him someone rustling about and he smiled more.

"You're going to cut yourself, there's thorns," Carlos warned, eyes still closed and he could hear the blond give a laugh.

"I'm a skilled magician, don't worry," the blond so haughtily announced and Carlos gave another small sigh and waited until he heard an 'Ouch!'. Carlos opened his eyes, the blond holding a red rose and holding his left hand behind his back, "Tah-dah! Magic before your very eyes," he replied and Carlos smiled, carefully taking the rose and placing it beside him. He then held out his hand, "Now let me see the cut," Carlos replied and the blond frowned.

"I didn't cut myself. How could you cut yourself if-"

"Because I don't believe magic hurts and will make you say 'Ouch'," Carlos replied, his hand out still and the blond sighed, crouching down and letting Carlos see the small little cut in the palm of his hand, "Hmm, it's not so bad. . .but you should put a band-aid on it anyways just in case."

"Sure, sure," the blond replied, plopping himself down in front of Carlos and the Latino quirked an eyebrow, "What's your name?"

"My name? It's Carlos."

"Carlos. . .that's nice."

"And what's your name?"

"Um. . .I can't really say," the blond replied and Carlos pouted.

"Well why not?"

"It's complicated. . .do you always come in here?"

Carlos shook his head, "Not always, just. . .when I want to have some time to think by myself. . .and you? I never saw anyone else being in here before."

The blond shook his head as well, "No. I'm a tourist and I just saw that this place was really pretty. . .and I saw you so. . ."

"You decided to scare me," Carlos said with a teasing grin that the blond blushed at.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Well I'm going to scare you back someday so you better watch it," Carlos replied and the blond smirked. The blond glanced around, "You know, this is a really great hiding spot."

"Are you hiding from someone?"

"Kind of. . .just my escorts." And the blond now looked like he didn't mean to let that information slip, blushing wild and eyes widening as Carlos looked upon his face puzzled.

"Are you rich?"

". . .Yeah. . .yeah I'm a rich kid. . .you must be a rich kid too, are you?" he asked and Carlos scoffed.

"I'm not rich. . .my stepfather and stepsister treat me like I'm some servant or something," he grumbled and the blond frowned at that.

"Why?"

"I wish I really knew. Apparently my stepfather said it's to make character. . .and that I need to grow up. . ."

". . .Is that why you were going to throw away those stars in the well?" the blond asked and Carlos sighed, hugging his knees closer to his chest.

"I guess. . .but I couldn't do that. My _real _parents helped make some of those stars before they passed away and those were my memories of them. . .and now. . ."

The blond's look of apology came back on his face, "I'm so sorry, really I am. I didn't mean it-"

"It's alright. . .I can always make more. . ." Carlos said quietly but the blond frowned, getting onto his feet and holding out his hand for Carlos to take. The Latino stared at the hand before gently sliding it into the warm grasp, the blond's skin extremely soft and he began to tug Carlos along.

"I'll take you to that ice cream parlor, that should make you smile."

"What? No, you don't need to do that, really. A-And I have chores so I really should be going," Carlos stuttered out as the blond pulled them out the gate and onto the sidewalk where it was beginning to grow crowded with people walking by. But before they could take another step, a black car pulled up on the side, the blond tensing and hand quickly releasing Carlos'.

Three men stepped out of the vehicle, dressed in black and emblems on their sleeves as they quickly rushed over to the blond. "Your High-" one began but then bit his lip, noticing the crowd of people that was on the sidewalk and sighed, "Kendall, thank goodness we found you. We need to get you down there before your meeting and you still need to get properly dressed," he replied and Carlos glanced up at the blond that had a stone expression, two of the men quickly rushing the blond inside the black vehicle and leaving Carlos standing there confused. The third man hopped inside, the car revving up and quickly zooming down the street.

Carlos stood there, rather confused still at the entire situation before he glanced down at the cement of the sidewalk and sighed, kicking up his shoe and stuffing hands into his pockets. Might as well just head back and begin working on cleaning up before Griffin and Mercedes came back from their meeting with the prince. Carlos sighed at that, he wanted to meet the prince, to see what he was like. . .and his eyes glanced up to feel the cold breeze blowing against his cheek. Then something flew in front of his face and his eyes widened, hand going up to catch it in his grasp and look at it close.

A paper star.

And Carlos looked up, the car that the blond. . .Kendall. . .had gotten into was in his line of sight, the blue star's tip pointing directly at it. But the boy shook his head, no, it didn't mean a thing.

Wishes were for children.

And he was going to grow up whether he liked it or not.


	2. Cinderella

_Like usual with a new story, I update fast. And my gosh, this might be the longest story I will write word count wise. But I'm SUPER happy to see the hype for this story both on here and on Tumblr (which really surprised me) so yeah :) Thanks to amrice101, Animated Tokyo, ANNbeau, BigTimeStarKid-1, CarloslovesLogan, CaScAdEd-TeArS, cellyjelly, ChelziSchmidtXD, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Ercassiel-x, fairytalegirl13, fckyeahcc, fuzzybuzz21, girsawasquirrel, LiTTLEJOE1411, Macs-a-million, Me Ainswortho, Newbie-0.0Q, NoireVerteFemme, Panda Crayon, parachutes and such, poeticjustice13, Rhett9, rosaxD114, slowdownlittlelady, wewereinfinite22, xCarganxKoganx, CarganFever, Carphanie, HoodieTobi, Nobody Else Just Me, Sammie, Itsuki, Ryan and Scarlett for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Thank you to EVERYONE for the big response back and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

><p>Two of Griffin's chores were complete, Carlos cleaning the bathroom after he had showered and the floors were mopped first. His skin smelt sweet, like the flowers down in the garden and he dressed in a pair of comfy pajamas and socks, shifting through his dresser to find something else he could wear to clean. His fingers rummaged through his items, grazing against a box and he raised an eyebrow as he pulled the package out. Then his eyes grew soft, remembering what this was and walked over to his bed to plop down and take the lid off of the box, revealing a suit.<p>

Carlos took the black suit into his hand, fingers gingerly holding the fabric and he held it close to his heart. This suit was simply gorgeous, soft to the touch and reminded him of the silky nightgown his mother once wore as Carlos would often come to her room and ask to get in bed with her, ask for comfort from the reoccurring nightmare of his father passing away again and again. Carlos didn't have that nightmare any more, now his dreams were preoccupied by the fact that he could see his parents off in the distance. They were walking together, hand in hand and Carlos was trying to run and catch them. But they were just so far away and Carlos would cry telling them to wait but it never seemed like they could hear him, they just kept walking and fade away into the distance.

Then Carlos would wake up, have a silent cry and wipe his eyes.

Then make a paper star wishing he would never dream something like that again.

But like all of the other wishes that used to be in that jar, it didn't come true.

Carlos sighed at the memory, holding the suit close to his chest. He bought it for Carlos, a time that Carlos thought he was going to get the chance to go out and eat dinner with Mercedes and other dignitaries that his stepfather would want to impress. But something changed in Griffin's mind, instead saying that Carlos should stay and organize his shoes or trim the small topiary plants instead. But Carlos hid away the suit so Griffin couldn't return it, just hoping for the day that he'll be able to wear it and it'll fit.

He placed the fabric up to his cheek, soft and still smelled so fresh and new. He looked over his shoulder into the mirror, standing up and walking over to it to unfold and place in front of him to admire. He hummed, gently settling down the suit and pulling off his shit and pajama pants. He grabbed the black slacks and tugged them on, a little big for his waist but he could make due with a good belt. He then walked over to his closet, sifting through the shirts until he found a nice crisp white button up and slipped that on as well. He pulled a tie from the top of the closet, his only tie and worked in tying it into a good half-Windsor knot. Then he walked back over to his bed and picked up the jacket, slipping it onto his frame and walking over to the mirror to admire himself.

Suitable for a prince.

He sighed, giving a small bow to his reflection, "It's very nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

"_It's nice to meet you as well, Carlos_."

And Carlos paused, not sure why, but he imagined Kendall's voice saying that instead of the rich prince like voice he made up in his head before. He blushed at the thought of the blond boy, the one that was trying so hard to make him smile again. No one tried to make Carlos smile in such a long time, his heart was still beating fast after the encounter. Yet, he found himself with butterflies in his stomach, he was trying to make Carlos happy and he didn't even know him fully. He was so nice. . .Carlos' smile grew bigger.

"_I have something for you_."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"_A rose. A flower just as beautiful as you._"

"Your Majesty. . ."

"_Would you care to dance?_"

Carlos sighed, he was so hopelessly love sick over a fantasy prince. This wasn't healthy, he knew it wasn't and it'll only make Griffin furious to find Carlos upstairs in his room imagining dancing with the prince in an expensive suit instead of cleaning like he was supposed to. Carlos looked at his reflection, face sad at the thought. . .well. . .actually. . .

Why not just go and see the prince for yourself?

Carlos smiled, yeah! He knew where Griffin's office was, it wasn't that far from the complex. All he was going to do was walk in and just _see _what the prince looked like. Then he'll sneak out, hurry back to the suite and clean up before Griffin and Mercedes came back home. No one will know and Carlos could get a small satisfaction of seeing the prince.

Though he wanted the greater satisfaction of actually _talking _to the prince, a desire to dance with him.

He shook his head, if he was going to do this, he couldn't screw thing up. He gulped, he was going to do this, he was going to do this. And with that, Carlos grabbed a black belt and black loafers, placing them on and grabbing his key to get back into the suite, heart a flutter and paper star that he found fluttering outside stashed in his pocket for a good luck wish.

* * *

><p>The office firm that Griffin worked at was expensive, of course with all the money that Griffin had it should be. The revolving door to get inside was lined with gold and the marble floors of the lobby screamed elegance. Carlos only been to the office maybe twice, the first time was when Griffin was showing him and his mother around during those four months he was actually a decent man and the second time when Carlos had to deliver Griffin a meal from the suite. Carlos' eyes wandered for any sight of anyone royalty. Or anyone that knew Griffin, he could risk someone telling Griffin he was here. <em>That <em>would be bad.

Carlos rounded a corner quick, accidentally bumping into someone slightly taller than he was. The man gave a grunt and Carlos stepped back, apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, really I-"

"Well watch where you're going," the man snapped, adjusting his suit and tie before giving a glare at Carlos and walking away. Carlos watched the man, eyes noticing the emblem on the suit jacket was similar to the emblems on those men's jacket that took Kendall away. . .was Kendall involved in this? He said he was a rich kid though, maybe it is more people than just Griffin and Mercedes meeting the prince and Kendall's family is one of them. He bit his lip, he might see Kendall again and that thought just made him begin to quickly follow the man and see where he was going to.

The man was walking briskly down the hall, hand up to his ear and apparently talking into an earpiece and Carlos tried to walk faster, though not trying to give himself away so obviously. Then the man paused at the elevator, pressing the button to go up and tapping his foot impatiently. Carlos gulped, stepping next to him and pretending that there was nothing wrong, the man looking at him confused and suspicious. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh no, just going up the elevator," Carlos said with a smile, those sweet ones he always gave and a little bit nervous. The man just rolled his eyes as the door opened, both of them walking inside the small space.

"What floor are you going to?" he asked and Carlos bit his lip. He didn't want to say a floor that was too soon and it turns out the floor is higher than that. He just gulped, "Um, the fourteenth floor please," Carlos said and the man now was looking at him in confusion. Carlos must have guessed the floor right, the fourteenth floor was where Griffin had meetings and small conventions.

"Are you associated with Arthur Griffin?" the man asked, pressing the button and Carlos nodded his head. He just won't give a name, he knew Griffin might be expecting a lot of businessmen to see him, wouldn't be able to attach a name with a face. The brunette quirked his eyebrow, "That so? Well tell him that the prince is almost done and we're sorry for the wait."

"Oh, it shouldn't be any trouble at all," Carlos said and the man leaned in closer, inspecting Carlos' face and stature.

". . .You're a little young to be working for Arthur Griffin," he commented and Carlos gulped.

"Y-Yeah, well I'm um. . .I uh. . ." Carlos stuttered, eyes flickering up at the sound of a ding. The doors opened and he smiled, "Bye!" he chirped and rushed out the elevator down the hall. He heard the man call out 'Stop!' but Carlos made a left into the dining area of the floor, the food already set up for the royal visit and he ducked underneath the table. He heard the clattering of footsteps enter followed by an annoyed groan and a snap of the fingers.

"There is a male, around sixteen and Latino dressed in a black suit and I believe word must have got out that the prince is here," he heard the man's voice say to someone and Carlos gulped, scooting back more underneath the table. Now for _sure _Griffin is going to know it's him if he gets caught, he had to get back home. Forget seeing the prince, he'd rather not be locked away in the highest room of the complex.

"We'll be out on guard, the prince is expected to arrive in three minutes."

"Well hurry!"

"Yes, Mr. Stetson," the other voice replied and the sound of footsteps running off disappeared from Carlos' ears. He waited for a few seconds before leaning forward and lifting the tablecloth up to peer out. No sign of anyone and he quickly crawled out from underneath the table to begin making a break for the elevator. But as soon as he stepped out into the hall, the elevator door dinged again and he panicked, grabbing one of the massive palm tree leaves from the plants in the hall to cover his face.

"Your Highness, I know you're upset that they are coming later than expected but we need to wait for them-"

"And they should know that it's very _rude _to keep royalty waiting. Just because he's a rich man doesn't mean he and his daughter get to take their time and I don't," a voice grumbled. Carlos remembered that voice, feeling his hands growing sweaty and grip of the leaf slipping. "It isn't fair, I never been to America and I wanted to see the sights and now. . .well isn't _this _an interesting plant."

And Carlos felt a gloved hand tickle at his exposed fingers, a little yelp escaping from his lips as his hold of the leaf loosened and he quickly turned, covering his eyes in hopes that the person that just touched him _still _didn't see him. He heard a light laugh, "You're _still _scared of me?"

Carlos felt his heart beating extremely fast, slowly turning and peeking through his fingers to see that Kendall was standing behind him, smiling gently while another man was behind him dressed in a military uniform. Kendall himself was dressed nice, navy blue double breasted suit jacket with two badges pinned to his chest. The sleeves had a gold finish at the cuffs, gloves a silky white and very soft. Carlos found himself beginning to blush as Kendall stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"W-What are _you _doing here?. . .And why are you dressed like that?"

The man standing behind Kendall frowned, "You are to address His Royal Highness with _respect_ and bow instead of blushing and bumbling about!" he shouted and Kendall bit his lip in shyness the same time that Carlos' eyes widened. Your. . ._His Royal Highness?_ Kendall was. . ._Kendall was the prince. _Carlos stumbled back, hands going over to cover his mouth and he quickly began to bow, feeling his face heating up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Your Majesty! R-Really, I didn't mean, I didn't _know_, y-you said, Y-Your Majesty, I just. . ._oh wow,_" Carlos sputtered out, bowing up and down and heart beating abnormally fast.

"It's Your Highness. 'Majesty' is for a king or queen," Kendall corrected, but Carlos' mind was still too much in a haze. The prince was Kendall. He talked to a prince. He was scared _twice _by a prince. . .the prince gave him a rose. And Carlos' cheeks felt like they were on fire at the thought of Kendall giving him that flower, the _prince _giving him a rose to try and make him happy again. He felt himself swooning, the man pulling Kendall back.

"Your Highness, should we call Stetson?"

"No, he's a friend. . .but could you get him a chair? He looks sick," Kendall asked and the man nodded, briskly walking down the hall so as to not leave Kendall alone for too long with a stranger. Carlos felt himself beginning to hyperventilate, Kendall raising an eyebrow, "Calm down and breath for a second."

"_Breathe?_" Carlos squeaked. Oh yeah, he forgot about that. He sucked in a couple of breaths, "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness. But I. . .is becoming a prince another one of your magic tricks?"

"Will it make you laugh if I said yes?"

Carlos might faint either way. Kendall titled his head, "I didn't tell you because you would do the same thing you're doing now. . .and I don't know. Felt kind of nice of you to think I was a normal guy and not," Kendall puffed his chest, hand going to straighten his tie and lips pursed to make a stuffy face, "His Royal Highness, Prince Kendall Donald Francis Knight, Prince of Westoria and Duke of Rush, Royal Knight Companion of the Most Noble Order of Windsor-"

Carlos didn't get to hear the rest of the titles Kendall was bestowed upon him, he already fell right into Kendall's grasp with eyes closed and blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Is he coming to?"<p>

"I think he is, get him some water and elevate his legs a little more."

Carlos felt his eyes fluttering, groaning a bit and his vision cleared, seeing men surrounding him all dressed in military uniform along with Kendall gently cradling his head. He smiled weakly at Kendall's soft smile.

"Oh. . .I'm still having that dream."

"What dream is that?" Kendall humored.

"That dream where you turn into a prince," Carlos murmured and Kendall gave a gentle laugh, some of the men glancing at each other before rolling their eyes at the silly American boy. Another face poked in, dabbing a wet towel over his forehead and Carlos remembered his face from the dream too. It was that man that wanted him to be removed from the building and he was giving Carlos an irritated face.

"He is the prince. And you are to address him as 'Your Royal Highness'."

"Jett, it's okay. He's fine to call me Kendall if he wants to, he's a friend."

"A _friend? _Oh, and how long have you two been friends? For only maybe ten minutes. Regardless if he's a 'friend', he needs to leave. This dinner is between you and the Griffins only, it'll be rude to have uninvited guests."

Carlos' eyes widened at that, shooting up into a sitting position and startling the men. He needed to get out of here! Before Griffin catches him talking to Kendall and he'll get into trouble. He tried to stand onto his feet, some of the men helping him up and Carlos glanced over to Kendall.

"H-He's right, I need to go."

"But I don't want you to go," Kendall replied and Carlos blushed. Stop that, stop being so charming and making Carlos just want to faint all over again. Jett looked at the prince in slight irateness, crossing his arms.

"And why is that sir?"

"He's fun. I'd rather talk to him than some girl that's going to be flinging herself at me," Kendall replied. Which really, that was _exactly _what Mercedes is going to do. Carlos shook his head, stepping back.

"No, I can't stay."

"Why not? I want you to stay, don't make me turn it into an order." And Kendall had this little playful smile on, sweet and dimples showing so prominent in his cheeks that Carlos would have laughed at that smile if he wasn't so afraid that Kendall might not be joking about ordering him to stay. Then he'll _never _be able to get out of here. Carlos bit his lip, "You don't understand. Griffin is my stepfather and I'm supposed-"

"Wait, wait. . .Mr. Griffin is your stepfather? The one that turned you into his servant?" Kendall asked, eyes now glimmering and eyebrows furrowing. Carlos gave an unsure nod, hoping that Kendall will understand and let him get home before his stepfather caught him here. But instead, Kendall crossed his arms, "Well now I _definitely _don't want you to leave."

"Kendall!"

"_Your Highness_," all of the men chimed together and Carlos groaned, Kendall's stern expression not faltering.

"I want you to stay and have dinner with me."

"But I need to get home before my stepfather does and I get into _really _big trouble!"

"I _order _you to stay and have dinner with me," Kendall replied and two men automatically stepped behind Carlos, preventing him from trying to turn and just break out into a run. Carlos pouted, stomping his foot and cheeks flushing red as he huffed.

"You can't use your prince power on me! I need to go home!"

"Prince power?" Kendall said and shook his head, chuckling lightly. And wow, Kendall's laugh was _so _much more attractive now, Carlos feeling his heart fluttering lightly. "How about this? I have dinner with you first and make them wait in another room. Then I'll have my guards escort you safely back to your home. . .and if you need to, help clean up."

Why is he being so _nice_ and _charming _and Carlos really needed to wake up right now because this all can't be real. "Y-You don't have to-"

Another man stepped inside the room they were in, briskly walking over and saluting to Kendall before the blond raised his hand and the man stopped, "Your Highness, they are on their way."

"Okay. Tell them to come in here, sit down and wait while I'm speaking to someone. They can eat if they want, I don't think I'll be hungry after my dinner with Carlos. And try to keep them entertained because I think it'll be a _long _dinner with Carlos," Kendall replied with a smile and Carlos could see Jett frowning at that.

"Your Highness, Her Majesty would not be pleased if you are wasting your visit."

"I'm not, I just want to talk to someone from America and have them _not _fawning over me," Kendall replied and Carlos shook his head, taking another deep breath as Kendall began to walk out the room and the two men began to escort him down the hall after the prince. They walked into the second dining room, it set up beautifully and four chairs out, Carlos assuming this was where Kendall and the Griffins were to have dinner. Rose red tablecloth and small centerpiece in the middle as four china plates adorned the edge of the table with gold colored napkins and silverware polished to perfection. One of the men rushed over and pulled out a chair for Kendall to sit in, the other man pulling out Carlos' seat and Carlos gulped. "Bring us the appetizers, please."

"_Just _the appetizers. Then I'm going home," Carlos said, the men only acknowledging their prince's request and walking over to the food table. Kendall frowned.

"Don't tell me you're excited to go back and be a servant."

"I just wanted to see you, not actually sit down and have _dinner_. And if I knew you were the prince when we me in the garden, I probably would have been satisfied and wouldn't have snuck out!"

"Relax. I told you that they're going to wait, which they _will_. And once I'm 'satisfied', I'll let you go back home and my guards will help you with any more chores you need to finish, promise," Kendall replied with a crooked smile and Carlos had to fight back the urge to smile back so hard, biting the inside of his cheek as the men settled in front of them a plate with what looked like zucchini and potato skins. Carlos glanced at Kendall, Kendall looking at his food before taking his napkin and unfolding it. Carlos reached over and did the same, Kendall's eyes flickering over to Carlos' hands.

Then Kendall began to fold the napkin, Carlos mimicking it. A left here, a right there, take this part down and fold it here, another left fold, unfold it there and. . .Carlos stared in confusion at what he just folded, picking it up in his hands to stare at it.

A flower.

He glanced at Kendall, the prince placing his own little flower in front of them and folded his hands, smile big on his face.

"Now that you have successfully copied me, you can eat like you normally do, I don't really care," Kendall replied and Carlos blushed as Kendall picked up a potato skin and ate it. Carlos began to eat too, the food still nice and hot, spices exploding onto his tongue and he gave a little contempt hum.

"Well, I didn't want to be rude," Carlos explained and Kendall scoffed.

"It's more annoying for you to copy everything we do. My little sister doesn't like it either so me and her play those kind of tricks on people that do," Kendall replied and Carlos took another bite of the zucchini stick.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, I'm the oldest and second in line of succession for the throne. She's third, but she doesn't really want to become Queen of Westoria just yet," Kendall replied and Carlos hummed, glancing over his shoulder at the food table and eyes scanning over the selection, "Are you hungry for something else?" he heard Kendall ask and he turned back, shyly smiling.

"I was just looking to see if maybe. . .okay, promise not to laugh or look at me funny but. . ." Carlos leaned forward, "I _really _like corn dogs and I know it's not really a classy food but I _really _would have wanted to have that for dinner instead."

". . .Corn. . ._dog?_" Kendall asked, confused and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, my mom used to make them all the time when I was little. Homemade and store bought. And sometimes when my dad used to take me to the park and there would be this hot dog vendor there, he would buy me like _three _corn dogs drizzled in mustard and it would be _delicious_. And then he'd take me to get balloons if he had extra money. . .my mom wasn't able to make any more after we moved in with Griffin. . .and Griffin thinks their disgusting so he didn't buy any after she passed away. . ."

". . .Where is the vendor stationed at?" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged. Then Kendall beckoned one of the men over, "Go out and find this corn dog thing with lots of mustard and bring it back," Kendall ordered and Carlos' eyes widened.

"No, no! It's alright!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. This food is delicious anyways," Carlos replied, taking a more than enthusiastic bite out of the potatoes and Kendall sighed, dismissing the man. The two of them ate in silence, Carlos not really sure of what to say and Kendall had them bring out a light salad right after their appetizer. Carlos knew he should be leaving right now but Kendall was right, he didn't really want to go back. Back to just cleaning and cooking and waiting on the Griffins hand and foot. If anything, this had to have been the best day of his life ever since the sad day of his mother passing away. Kendall glanced up from his salad.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked up before averting his eyes.

". . .Yeah, I do. I loved them."

". . .And you hate it at your stepfather's home, right?"

Carlos just nodded and Kendall hummed, "So if you had the chance to. . .leave, would you?"

Carlos glanced at Kendall, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean, _Your Highness_?"

Kendall shrugged, "Like if you had the chance to go somewhere else and possibly never have to come back to that lifestyle again, would you take that chance?"

". . .I guess," Carlos said quietly and Kendall smiled. Yeah, he would like that chance. He wanted to be able to see the world, he hasn't even been outside of the city yet or even to another state. He wanted to know what it was like far out into the great unknown, what were the sights to see, the oceans, the cultures. He wanted to know everything, the languages, the customs, the people, he wanted to know it all. And he'd die for any chance at getting to experience something like that, never having to come back to the neglect of the Griffins.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that," Kendall replied and Carlos raised an eyebrow. Something was beginning to grow fishy around here and he leaned forward.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kendall said with a smile, looking up at Carlos and the Latino bit his lip. That little glimmer in the prince's eye didn't look like_ nothing. _Before he could ask again, the doors opened and he jumped in fear of it being Griffin or Mercedes, now just seeing that it was Jett walking in and stern expression on their face.

"Your Highness, they are getting anxious. You _must _sit with them now," he said and Kendall scooted out of the chair.

"Okay, I just need to tell you something," Kendall replied with a smile, wiping his mouth with the flower napkin and hooking an arm around Jett's large bicep to pull the man out of the room and gently close the door. Carlos stared at it, unsure of what to do and he glanced at the two men in the room.

"Does this mean you're taking me home now?" Carlos asked and they didn't respond, just staring at the door.

"Absolutely not! I won't allow it!" Carlos heard a shout and he jumped again, now looking at the door himself, "I don't care if. . .no! He doesn't. . .he needs training to. . .Your Highness you just _met _the boy!. . .Well a friendship last longer than an hour, that's what!. . .I hope you don't expect this boy to become a suitor. . .I will. . .good then, I'll notify Her Majesty. Now go in there and speak to the Griffins. . .I hope he won't be. . .well he might!. . .Yes, Your Highness," Carlos heard Jett's voice say and he bit his lip, now beginning to worry. The doors opened again, two guards coming inside and standing behind Carlos' chair.

"Time to go," one of them said and Carlos stood up, wiping his mouth as well and followed them out of the dining hall with the other two guards assigned to him following behind. He could hear in the other hall, someone announcing Kendall, heart frantically beating at the thought of his stepfather being so close to him and he only quickened his step to get out of the hall and into the elevator. The guards all filed into the space, silent and not making a noise as the doors closed and Carlos bit his lip. It was going to be a _long _ride down. He shuffled from foot to foot, glancing at their faces.

"Um. . .do any of you guys talk?" Carlos asked and no response. He bit his lip again, "Are you guys ordered _not _to talk?"

Silence and Carlos just stood there, deciding to just not talk and let them take him home as planned, the elevator doors opening and the four men escorting Carlos down the hall out to the car garage where their vehicles were parked. There were two limos, on the bottom of the black doors a small insignia that when Carlos crouched down to see it was a royal crest. The door opened, one of the men holding it open for Carlos to get inside and Carlos climbed in, the other three climbing inside and sitting by Carlos. The last man climbed into the driver's seat, silence as usual as the limo revved to life and began making it's way out of the car garage. But then Carlos felt his heart shake as the limo made a left instead of a right, going in the _opposite _direction of the suite.

"Um. . .could you tell him we're going the wrong way?" Carlos quietly asked.

"We are going to the Embassy D'Amico," one of them said, voice smooth and strong and Carlos' eyes widened.

"No, you need to take me home. That was what Kendall promised."

"_We _are going to your suite to clean up and gather your belongings. _You _are going to the Embassy D'Amico to wait for His Highness to be done with the dinner," the man replied and Carlos' eyes widened. Gather his belongings? W-Why?

"Why are you getting my stuff?" Carlos asked.

"His Highness requests that you accompany him on the plane flight back to his homeland of Westoria."

. . ._What?_

"Y-You can't do that! I have to go home! H-He can't just kidnap me and expect it to be alright!"

"We are leaving a note discussing your absence as well as speaking to your stepfather. And His Highness figured you would say that. That's why he _ordered _you to accompany him on the plane flight back to his homeland of Westoria," the guard replied and Carlos' eyes widened.

Is this a dream? Or is this turning into a nightmare?


	3. Prince Charming

_I don't even know, this fic is like my baby right now. And I know I'm starting to neglect on my other stories which is odd since that has never happened to me before so I'm going to try and start evenly updating my stories from now. But I'm still just so glad from all of the positive response back for this story, I think that's what's motivating me to keep bringing out these chapters. And they are **long **so yeah, that's good for you guys since you're getting them in such quick succession. Anyways, thanks to wewereinfinite22, simpledesires, HoodieTobi, Ercassiel-x, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Anonymous Skrtle, ANNbeau, O.o LiviLou o.O, jodem, Jazckson, I AM AIR, blindedbythelightx3, Baxxie, AkaOuji, princesstizza, JJ2020, seddielover1311, Ruthrox, RaNDoM HeArT, TidusGT, Hariken Hero, parachutes and such, Cookie Monster Giggles, NoireVerteFemme, angelzcry, Me Ainswortho, Carphanie, cellyjelly, fckyeahcc, LiTTLEJOE1411 and Rhett9 for the alerts, favs and reviews. Thank you so much for the feedback and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

><p>"H-He can't do this, he'll get into trouble. <em>I'll <em>get into trouble," Carlos stuttered out, looking back and forth between the guards that were walking in front of him and in the back behind him down the hall. The hotel was _beautiful_, even more beautiful that the suite or Griffin's work. Everything seemed a golden rich honey color, the light that adorned the walls, the honey colored ceiling. Even the carpet that they walked upon, it looked like a hall of gold Carlos was walking down and he was trying not to get too wrapped up in how Kendall wants him to wait at such a beautiful place like this and focus on how hello, he was _basically _being kidnapped.

But maybe if Griffin didn't care. . .it would be alright.

Maybe Griffin wouldn't care if Carlos was there or not, be more money from having one less mouth to feed and he could use Carlos' bedroom as a space for himself or Mercedes. Would he care? What would he gain by just keeping Carlos here? If he wanted a servant, he could hire a maid to clean and wash and cook. That was Carlos' only reason Griffin might want to keep him, he was free labor. That, or maybe since Kendall is and will _no way _be interested in Mercedes but wants to take _Carlos _instead, he'll keep Carlos out of spite towards the prince. If his daughter won't be a future princess, why should Carlos get the opportunity to be living with royalty?

. . .Well, then again, Kendall never said that Carlos will be living with _him_.

Maybe Kendall knew a family that wanted a son and Carlos will go into their care. . .but that seemed very out of the blue and rather hard to believe so that may have been the reason why Carlos was so reluctant to go. It wasn't the fact that he was running away from everything that he was raised with that scared him, it was that he was running basically into the dark, unsure of what he may or may not find.

They reached a large double door, one of the soldiers taking out their card key and placing it in the slot, a little green light flashing and he placed his hand on the doorknob to open it. The guards quickly ushered Carlos inside, one of them staying out to keep watch in the hall. Carlos glanced around, the suite was as beautiful as the rest of the building, lavish crimson red couch in a small pit below them. There was a glass coffee table, scattered on it letters and maps of what was most likely all the places Kendall wished he could visit while he was in America still and Carlos gave a sad pout at the thought of the prince. He probably didn't get to do a lot of things fun, bet it had to be all business for him. No wonder he was running away from his guards and into the garden where they met to hide, he just wanted to have some fun.

One of the guards guided Carlos over to some closed doors, sliding them open to reveal a large bedroom with two beds and then turned to Carlos. "You may wait in here as well sleep in the second bed once we bring you your things," the guard replied and Carlos gulped, slowly stepping inside. The bedroom was large, Carlos could see there was a balcony leading out and giving a beautiful view of the city lights. There was an aquarium too, exotic looking fish swimming around in the large tank right by a desk with more clutter of papers and maps and books. Carlos turned to look over his shoulder, the guard standing by the doorframe and watching him closely and the Latino gulped again.

"Um. . .so. . .are you going to get my stuff?"

"They already are," he replied and Carlos' eyes widened.

"So Ken- I mean, His Highness is done with the dinner with my stepfather?"

"No. Other officers are getting your things."

Geez, how many officers did a prince need to travel? Carlos already counted seven, including Jett. He swayed on his heels, moving over to the bed and plopping down on it, eyes brightening when he realized just how soft and _bouncy _this large bed was. He braced his hands on the soft silk bedsheets, bouncing himself up and down and getting a little smile on his face as he curled his legs up to his chest to crouch up and stand on the bed. Then he began to jump, spinning and twirling and laughing as he bounced higher and almost could touch the ceiling with his fingertips. Then he spun again, face falling and ceasing his jumping up and down when he saw three of the four guards now standing in the doorway staring up at him with both confused and amused faces.

Carlos blushed, quickly getting off of the bed and twiddling his fingers.

"Um, I'm s-sorry," Carlos apologized and the two guards that weren't standing in the doorway just gave a roll of the eyes and turned back on their heels to go stand guard in the living room of the suite. Carlos glanced around before looking at the guard still standing by the doorframe, "Where do you all sleep at? There's only two beds."

"We have our rooms near by."

"Oh. . .is this. . .His Highness' suite?"

"Yes."

"Then who sleeps in this second bed?"

"His advisor, Stetson," the guard replied and Carlos bit his lip at the thought of the brunette and stern man, gaze so cold and arrogant.

"Well where would he sleep now if I'm sleeping in here?"

"Possibly on the couch if he doesn't trust the prince to be alone in a bedroom with you."

And Carlos blushed at that, nerves jumping at the thought. It was funny how the guard said trusting _Kendall _to be alone in a bedroom than trusting Carlos to be alone with their prince in a bedroom. Kendall was a gentleman though, he wouldn't dare try anything that would make Carlos feel uncomfortable and Carlos didn't find himself to be an object of desire or anything tempting to the blond teen. Nothing was going to happen, Jett could totally trust the two of them sharing a room.

Then again, Kendall and Carlos were both teenage boys and Carlos wasn't sure how good Kendall was at controlling his hormonal impulses. He'd already managed to get two things that he wanted by using his 'prince power'. . .

N-Not saying that anything is _going _to happen or anything.

Carlos' face was just all a flush and he bit his lip, sitting back down on the second bed, glancing at the small clock on the nightstand. It was around nine, when were Kendall and apparently now him, supposed to be going to this Westoria? Early in the morning? Or as soon as Kendall comes back to the suite?

"When do we leave to Westoria?"

"Five in the morning. By the time we reach Westoria, it will be around in the afternoon and His Highness will have a courting dinner with his potential consort in the evening. However," the guard began, strolling in and sitting down beside Carlos, "We will be taking you to the Parliament of Westoria for your approval first. Then, if they approve, we will take you back to the palace where you will be living for as long as His Highness wishes."

Carlos' eyes widened at that, "And if they disapprove?"

"We take you back home," the guard said and Carlos felt his heart quiver at that. He didn't want that, he'd think he would be devastated at that. He didn't have to live with Kendall if they didn't want him to, let him find a family there that will love him, will hopefully accept him. He couldn't just go back to Griffin and Mercedes all for nothing, go back to being a servant. He found that he was clutching the bedsheets tightly, looking down at the floor trying to catch his thoughts.

"Why would they send me away?"

"For one, you aren't a royal member nor are you military personnel. Second, you are a foreigner so Parliament might be reluctant to have a foreigner so close to the royal family. Third. . .His Highness isn't on good terms with Parliament already."

"What did he do?" Carlos asked and the guard sighed.

"It is just His Highness' duties to pick a suitable consort, that is what the problem is."

". . .Consort?" Carlos asked and before the guard could answer the boy's question, the doors opened again, three guards Carlos haven't seen before carrying suitcases and duffle bags with presumably all of things inside. They settled them at the foot of the bed, turning on their shiny heels and standing at the doorframe in a straight line. In a few seconds, Kendall was walking in, giving a sweet smile towards Carlos' direction and the guard sitting down beside Carlos stood onto his feet and bowed.

"Your Highness," he addressed and Kendall nodded.

"Thank you. You are dismissed," Kendall replied and the guards nodded their heads, exiting out of the bedroom and closing the door behind. Carlos pulled his knees up to his chest, eyes now on Kendall as the blond unbuttoned his jacket and found his face beginning to heat up.

"Um, what are you doing?"

". . .Taking off my jacket cause it's hot?" Kendall answered rather confused, taking the rather expensive looking material and tossing it off to the side to land in one of the vacant chairs, "What, did you think someone takes it off for me?"

"N-No," Carlos replied and Kendall smiled, running over and hopping onto the bed. Carlos bounced slightly as Kendall got himself situated, crossing his legs and placing hands on his knees to lean forward with eager smile on his face.

"So did they tell you my plan?"

"You mean kidnapping me?"

"Kidnapping you? No, no, I'm. . .rescuing you. That's what princes do, right?"

_'Stop it, stop it!' _Carlos' voice screamed into his head as he bit the inside of his cheek to blush at Kendall and his crooked smile. Kendall scooted forward, "Westoria is a very beautiful place. Ask me anything about it, I'll answer."

Carlos bit his lip now, turning to face Kendall and shyly rocked back and forth as he tried to come up with his first question, "Um. . .is the palace big?"

"Yeah. _Huge_. And there's a bunch of secret passageways that were built in when my great-great-great-_great_ grandfather ruled."

". . ._Really?_"

"Yeah, he made all these cool places for him to run to and hide out. And there's a bunch of false stairs and hallways that go nowhere. The times when the palace is on tour, people _love _running around the places he had installed. And it makes great fun for hide and seek too," Kendall replied and Carlos' eyes widened.

"You play hide and seek? But you're like eighteen."

"I'm going to turn nineteen in November. And yeah, I play it. I'd rather do that kind of stuff than be doing basically _nothing_," Kendall said with a sigh, now flopping down onto the bed and lying down to look up at the golden ceiling, "I didn't get to do that much when I was little, most of the time I was just getting etiquette lessons and schoolwork and music-"

"You can play an instrument?" Carlos asked, curiosity piqued and Kendall smiled.

"The violin, the viola, the cello and the piano. Boring stuff like that," Kendall replied and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Wow, I wish I could even play one thing."

"It's just something everyone believes in Westoria a gentleman should learn. I only learned so many because I finished them fast and Jett needed to try and keep me preoccupied instead of running around the palace like any young prince would do," Kendall said with a small smile and Carlos smiled back. He lied down as well, beside Kendall and heads side by side as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Is your mom nice? Or your little sister?"

"They're awesome, you're going to love meeting them both," Kendall replied and Carlos gulped. He already met a prince, now he was expected to meet the queen and a princess as well? It felt like things were just rushing at him, like all those wishes that he made when he was a child were now starting to redeem themselves in a quick succession. But Carlos didn't remember every wish that he made, he was just hoping nothing would come up and catch him by surprise. He twiddled his fingers, another question coming to mind what he was growing curious about from the guard.

"Ken- um, Your Highness-"

"It's alright if you call me Kendall, Carlos."

"Um. . .okay Kendall. . .what's a consort?"

Kendall gave a sigh at that, closing his eyes and scrunching them tight and Carlos waited for a few seconds before Kendall gave another sigh.

"A consort is the husband or wife of a king or queen. Like 'prince consort' if you marry a queen and 'queen consort' if you marry a king. . .guess my guards told you our schedule of activities when we arrive."

"Yeah," Carlos replied and Kendall turned his head to look over into Carlos' eyes. They were so green, like a shining emerald and held so many emotions swimming within the sea of green. Compassion, kindness, mischief, intelligence, charm, Carlos didn't want to seem rude by just staring into Kendall's eyes like this but they were just _so _alluring.

"Our Parliament isn't going to do anything to you, trust me. They'll let you stay with us," Kendall replied and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"What did. . .my stepfather say? About me going with you back home?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a small shrug.

"Honestly? I think he didn't understand. I said 'I met Carlos, I'm taking him back with me to Westoria' and he just laughed. So I just left it at that," Kendall replied and Carlos stared at the prince with wide eyes. That _couldn't _be all that was said, Griffin might have just thought that Kendall was being funny. Or that he didn't know it was the Carlos that was supposed to be cleaning his home was the one running away with a prince. That just made Carlos all the more nervous when Griffin and Mercedes got home to find that Carlos and all his things were gone with only a note that may or may not even fully explain.

"Why are you taking me? We just met each other, seems like an awful lot for you to do for someone you barely know," Carlos said quietly and Kendall turned, propping his head up by his hand as his other hand went down to twirl and grasp the fabric.

"Because. . .even though we only got to talk for maybe a couple of minutes in that garden, it was the most fun I had talking to someone in a long time and probably the only fun I'll ever have," Kendall replied and then took his glove off, showing the small little cut with a band-aid in the middle of his palm, "I never cut myself trying to grab a rose before, usually all the flowers that were given to me already had their thorns off. And I never _not _talked about stuff not related to royalty or my duties as a prince before. I felt. . .normal. And I'm not going to get that again when I go back."

Kendall sighed once more, tossing the glove to the other bed and doing the same with the other glove, "When I get back home, I have to choose someone to be my consort, basically the one I need to marry. And once I marry, it'll only be a short time before my mother relinquishes the throne to me and then it'll be just work. Work, work, no fun, no games, and then I'll have to provide _heirs_," and Kendall groaned even more at the thought of children, Carlos only giving a little laugh. The blond peeked over at him, "I see you enjoy my misery."

"But I love kids. They're so cute," Carlos replied and Kendall pouted, "Oh come on, they are. Like, the ones that play pretend all the time. Or the ones that like to play around outside and end up getting all dirty so you would have to give them a bath and then you'll play in the bubbles with them. Or the ones that like to be read bedtime stories before they go to sleep."

"I never did any of those things when I was a kid. . .did you?"

And Carlos sighed, "Yeah. . .with my parents. . ."

Kendall turned more, now lying on his side and giving Carlos a empathetic smile, "It's okay. It hurts to lose someone, I know. . .listen, how about you get to bed? You're going to get jet lag _real _bad if you stay up any later," Kendall replied, getting up and walking over to the closet to pull out a pair of navy blue pajamas, "I'll let you use the bathroom first."

"N-No, it's fine. I'll change out here," Carlos replied and Kendall just shrugged.

"Suits yourself," he replied and turned on his heel, strolling into the master bathroom and closing the door shut. Carlos stared at the door before reaching into his suit pocket, pulling out that paper star. It was a little bit squished now, tips of Carlos' fingers now trying to straighten it back out and make it look nice again before he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. He closed his eyes, star still to his lips as he made a wish.

_Please let me be safe when I go. . .keep watching over me._

And he opened his eyes, placing the star down away from his lips and now closer to his heart before climbing over to the edge of the bed and grabbing one of the duffel bags with his stuff inside. He sifted through the contents, finding some pajamas neatly folded along with a little pencil box that held random little objects Carlos found interesting while cleaning. There were cufflinks, a silver ring that must have belonged to Mercedes when she was a little girl but the most precious thing in that box was a tube of red lipstick that his mother used to use. He even remembered the day she was looking for it, distraught because that color looked so nice on her and Carlos gave her his lip balm to suffice, which she gladly took with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He bit his lower lip hard, heart quivering and he dropped the paper star into the pencil box for now.

Until he finds another jar.

* * *

><p>There wasn't any time for breakfast, the guards coming in a couple of hours early to notify Kendall and Carlos that it was time for them to begin packing and leaving. Carlos moved along groggily, never having to wake up this early not even to prepare the Griffins' breakfast. He was sure that he walked back and forth between the closet and his bags only to find that hello, all of his stuff was already packed, he just needed to shower, brush his teeth and get on some fresh clothes.<p>

Course with the guards' presence, he had to wait for His Highness to bathe and get ready before using the bathroom himself.

While Carlos sat on his bed with his new change of clothes beside him along with a toothbrush and toothpaste, he had to smile as he heard Kendall's voice from the shower singing. He didn't expect a prince to sing in the shower just like anyone else would do, then again, he didn't expect a lot of princes to do the same things Kendall does. He definitely wasn't like the princes in the fairy tales Carlos read. Charming, yes he was. Handsome (and Carlos admits with a blush), he is. But princes weren't like Kendall. Princes didn't just swoop the princess up so easily just like that, there was always something to cause them conflict. Princes weren't so charismatic, weren't more enamored by what the princess does for fun but by their beauty. Princes weren't so teasing when they sneak up on the princess, a charming teasing though like one would give to a younger sibling.

Princes weren't nearly as flirty and fun like Kendall was.

. . .If, someone believed the prince was flirting with Carlos.

W-Which Carlos most _certainly _didn't believe he was, he was just being a gentleman.

The bathroom door opened, Kendall dressed in a nice blue suit and black tie, running a comb through his hair and smiling at Carlos.

"All yours," Kendall replied and Carlos just nodded, grabbing his things and stepping inside the bathroom closing it shut. Kendall left the bathroom just as clean as Carlos had saw it the night before and he placed his items on the counter, quickly undressing since he wasn't exactly sure when they needed to be leaving to make it to Westoria back in time. He turned the knob, shower head spraying out spouts of hot water and the bathroom began to become encased in steam as Carlos quickly jumped in and scrubbed away hurriedly at his skin.

He was going to move in with a _prince_.

All of this didn't even feel like it was real.

But Carlos just hoped this little dream didn't end short.

* * *

><p>No one even seemed to notice Kendall or his guards or Carlos as they all walked into the airport, checking their bags and then heading down to the landing zone to get into the personal plane just for the royalty. Carlos was honestly expecting paparazzi, newscasters, hoards of screaming girls to come and see a young and handsome prince but there was no one. Then again, it was <em>very <em>early in the morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon and Carlos figured everyone would still be in their beds. Did no one knew Kendall was coming? He bit his lip, feeling one of the guards nudging him along up to boarding the plane, Carlos quickly stepping on and inside as he began to make his way through the cabin.

The plane was luxurious, Carlos now noticing a recurring motif of golden accents and finishings to the furniture. Kendall already plopped himself down in one of the chairs, pointing at a chair across from him for Carlos to sit in and the Latino smiled, rushing over and sitting down in the comfy chair. Jett walked over, glancing at Carlos before rolling his eyes and looking over at Kendall.

"Your Highness, would you like me to get you a blanket and pillow? Or some tea?"

"Yes. And add a scoop of honey to the tea," Kendall replied and Jett nodded, turning on his heel and beginning to walk down towards the back, "And bring the same for Carlos!"

Carlos could see the advisor was _clearly _annoyed but Jett just grumbled out, "Yes, Your Highness." and continued down and opened the door to the small kitchenette area of the plane. Carlos looked around in awe, leaning back into the soft cushion.

"Do you always travel like this?"

"No, sometimes I take my white horse and go on a stroll through my kingdom."

"_Really?_"

"No not really," Kendall said and Carlos pouted, "Oh come on, of course I don't do that. . .I have a scooter I drive around if I want to go out to the town without escorts."

"But. . .shouldn't you have escorts?"

"That's why whenever I use the scooter, I sneak out," Kendall admitted with a smirk and leaned forward, "I'll show you around town on it if Parliament says you can stay."

"You're making me more nervous that they'll say I _can't_."

"The only reason I can think about you not being able to stay is if they think you're going to get involved with the consort business. Which you won't, you're just going to be my. . ._conseiller amical_."

". . .Is that French?"

"A lot of people speak French as a second language in Westoria. Don't worry though, there are a lot of people fluent in English," Kendall replied and Carlos just gave a small nod of the head, seeing Jett returning with two cups of steaming tea and blankets thrown over his arms, pillows tucked underneath. He settled the cups of tea on the small little footrest between Carlos and Kendall before Kendall raised up and Jett tucked the pillow behind Kendall's head. Jett then unfolded the blanket, a royal navy blue and placed it on Kendall's lap. Then the advisor took Carlos' pillow and blanket, handing it to the teenager and walking away without another word. Carlos looked down at the items in his hand before back to Kendall, the blond just giving a roll of his eyes, "Ignore him. He's prudish at times."

"Well. . .he must be looking out for you-"

"He's self-centered, _believe me_. Doesn't like being my 'slave' but he does it anyways cause it's better than cleaning the pigsties."

"Pigsties?. . .There's a _farm?_"

". . .Well I _guess _you can call it like that. Really it's not. We only have pigs, horses, chickens and cows, just what Gustavo needs to prepare the meals. And they're a couple acres away from the palace so I don't really go out there. But there's an orchard near by that the royal family has access too."

"I want to see the farm!" Carlos chirped happily and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I thought city folk hated farm life."

"Well, I never been to a farm so. . .I want to see what it's like," Carlos replied, giving a tiny shrug and taking a sip of his tea. It was so sweet, like he was drinking only honey and sugar yet it warmed his belly and felt his cheeks growing rosy red. He gave a small sigh, feeling the plane beginning to move down the runway and begin to take flight, Kendall leaning back and holding onto his cup tight. "Do you have pets?"

"Pets? Well. . .no, not really. Why? Do you want to see a royal pet?"

". . .Would you laugh at me if I said yes?" Carlos shyly asked and Kendall gave a tiny chuckle.

"No, we don't have pets. Wouldn't have time to take care of them. . .what else do you want to know?"

". . .Your consorts?" Carlos asked and that made Kendall groan again, settling the cup of tea down and pulling the blanket more up to cover him.

"Just. . .I don't know. Jett's a voice in picking them out and so far he's only picked those that _he _finds attractive. That or crushed any people I might _remotely _like," Kendall responded in a huff and Carlos took a couple more sips of his tea before placing it down as well. He curled his legs up to his chest, pulling the blanket over him and snuggled into the soft fabric as he looked at Kendall.

"Well, what does she have to be for you to like her?"

". . .Actually, that's the problem. . .I want a prince consort, not a queen consort," Kendall replied softly, Carlos seeing a faint shade of pink tinting on Kendall's cheeks and it took Carlos a while to realize just what was the prince blushing about. Then it hit him, Carlos finding himself blushing as well and awkward silence developing over the two boys. The prince didn't want a princess. . .he wanted another prince. ". . .C-Carlos-"

"I-It's okay, I'm not bothered, really," Carlos replied, face heating so badly and Kendall just pulled himself more into the cover.

". . .You sure?"

"Yes, really, I'm fine. . .so. . .you haven't found the guy you like?"

Kendall sighed, "No, because of the whole heir thing. They want royal blood only and are reluctant to even let _any _males get through to even be considered for consort. It's very likely that I'll end up being forced to marry a girl otherwise the crown will be in the air for whoever to take. . .maybe my uncle or something," Kendall replied and Carlos frowned.

"Well that's not fair."

"I know, but it's how things are. . .we should get some more rest in. It'll be a long time before we land in Westoria," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded, seeing Kendall lean up to turn off the light. "Sweet dreams, Carlos."

". . .Sweet dreams, Kendall," Carlos said softly in the dark and heard Kendall hum. It was quiet, then Carlos leaned over and pulled open the flaps for the windows to look. They were soaring over the clouds, looking almost like dark cotton puffs and the sky a wild vibrant color, oranges and purples as the sun was chasing away the night. It was beautiful, something Carlos never saw before and he stared through the window in awe at the sight. He couldn't see the moon, nor the night stars but he felt his heart giving a little flutter as he closed his eyes and snuggled more into his blanket.

Make a wish.


	4. Not the Normal Palace

_I'm like SUPER happy for the positive feedback for this story like you have no idea. Almost halfway to 100 reviews and this story is **nowhere **near completion yet (think this story will have around 20-23 chapters if pacing is good). And I got to try and get some more of my other stories updated too so this chapter is pretty long :P Well, thanks to mgr95, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, Lansten, child who is cool, angelinpunk, luverofjamesandlily, unchartedfate, 1Avid-reader, The Orange Knight, Ryan, parachutes and such, Hariken Hero, LiTTLEJOE1411, cellyjelly, AkaOuji, Carphanie, fckyeahcc, Cookie Monster Giggles, Rhett9, I AM AIR, RaNDoM HeArT, HoodieTobi, Me Ainswortho and seddielover1311 for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>There was one boy that Carlos was almost so sure would have fulfilled his wish of finding his prince. It was the captain of the water polo team, tall and lean with a smile that could dazzle and make anyone swoon before their very eyes. And Carlos had the biggest crush on him, he was just so gorgeous in Carlos' eyes and the captain would always be courteous to Carlos whenever he would pass by him in the hallways or at lunch or in class. Carlos never heard him raise his voice, Carlos never saw him act cruelly to others, he was a prince. He was perfect and Carlos' puppy love for the senior when he was only a sophomore just grew and grew and grew. And he felt that the captain was growing affection for Carlos as well, spending more time with him on tutoring and inviting Carlos to more and more of his games to watch him play and splash in the water.<p>

Carlos thought that for once, a wish came true.

But sadly, it didn't.

For the captain only wanted to know Carlos as a friend. . .and he was interested in Mercedes anyways.

Carlos scrunched his eyes tight at the memory, feeling discomforted and trying to make himself feel more comfortable in the chair but only feeling like he was on a hard surface. His eyes fluttered a bit, day rays of sun gleaming through the airplane windows and guards gathering some of the carry ons and getting in a straight line. Carlos made a little yawn, trying to get up to find he was on the floor of the cabin, blanket askew and he blushed.

"How did I get on the floor?" Carlos asked to no one in particular and one of the guards glanced at him.

"His Highness said you just fell out after thrashing in your sleep," he replied and Carlos blushed again, shyly looking away and trying to look out the window to see where they were now. It looked like an old airport, only smaller planes and helicopters were near by and no large jets like the one they were in in sight. He could see a picturesque mountain range with the sun trying to take a peak over them and gorgeous green pastures, greener than Carlos had ever seen before in his life. He gasped, feeling someone tapping him on the shoulder before turning around and seeing it was the young prince and bowed to Kendall.

"Your Highness," Carlos replied and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Kendall, Carlos. Just stick with Kendall," the prince replied and Carlos nodded, little blush on his face as Kendall smiled, "We'll have breakfast at the palace, okay? Right now we need to get you to Parliament. . .we should have probably dressed you in something more formal," Kendall murmured and Carlos looked down at his clothes. It was a simple checkered purple T-shirt and blue jeans, he probably should have just used that suit he wore last night to meet them. Especially since that was the only suit that he had. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jett approaching with bowler hat in one hand and sunglasses in the other.

"Your Highness," he said, offering the accessories to Kendall and the blond nodded, placing the hat on and sunglasses. Carlos couldn't help but give a tiny laugh at how Kendall looked, Kendall pouting and adjusting his tie.

"What? Look too dignified?" Kendall asked in a stuffy and pompous voice that made Carlos laugh even more and Kendall began to laugh as well. Jett however, just rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the prince.

"Your Highness, there is a limo waiting for you and your. . .'friend' outside in the lot. Paparazzi are already here but airport security is holding them back. And we are expecting to see some of the citizens on the streets as we are making our way out of the airport," Jett informed and Kendall nodded.

"Okay," he replied and then stuck out his arm for Carlos to take, Carlos linking his own arm with a tiny blush and Kendall began to lead him out, "Come on, I'll show your new home."

Carlos just bit his lip, Kendall taking him down the aisle out to the open area of the plane, descending the staircase. There were royal guards already standing at attention, along with a man holding a camera and taking snapshots of Kendall and Carlos walking down the steps. Now Carlos began to feel more self-conscious about his clothing, Kendall was dressed so classy and he was dressed so. . .plain. And there are pictures now to prove it, oh what if he makes a bad impression on Parliament? What if they believe he's just some little American boy and no one special? That the prince was just impulsive and brought him here to mess around on his duties? His cheeks were flamed red as the two of them passed by the photographer, that ever _click click click _sound echoing in his ears.

"Is that a bad thing he's taking pictures of us?" Carlos whispered and Kendall shook his head.

"No, he's from the palace. He's our historian, just documenting our travels for future members of royalty and for the museums. It's just those nosy paparazzi people we have to worry about. . .but they won't see you, airport security is hopefully keeping them back," Kendall replied and Carlos gulped.

"Why? What do they do?"

"Well. . .Westoria doesn't have the stuff America does. Like. . .really big celebrities or stars. We _do _have them, but the paparazzi _love _stories about the royal family and any possible scandals they can find or make up."

"Oh," Carlos replied, feeling Kendall's arm hooked around his squeezing tight. He could feel the muscle underneath the coat and dress shirt, not bulging but lightly toned and tough. Off into the distance, he could see a limo parked and guard standing beside it at attention. Once Kendall and Carlos arrived, he quickly bowed.

"Your Highness and Guest," he addressed and Carlos blushed, unsure why but bowing as well.

"Um, thank you."

Kendall just smiled, Carlos now feeling even more awkward at doing that and the guard opened the door for the both of them to get in. A few seconds later, Jett arrived with three of the guards from the plane. The limo was roomy, black leather seats and a small little snack bar filled with sweets and treats galore that Carlos never heard of or seen. Looked like gummy fish and jawbreakers, jelly beans and licorice. "Want some?" he heard Kendall asked and Carlos gave a nod, Kendall reaching over and grabbing a handful of candy to place in Carlos' hand.

"Your Highness, you shouldn't spoil your breakfast," Jett warned and Kendall scoffed.

"Lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when you start acting like you _should_, a well respected dignitary," Jett snapped and Kendall smiled.

"You're lucky this isn't like great-great-great-great-great-_great_ grandad's time. He would have had your head," Kendall replied, sticking a licorice into his mouth and pointing at Jett, "Off with your head!"

Jett just rolled his eyes and grumbled, Carlos laughing as the limo began to slowly make it's way out of the lot and towards the back gate. Now he could see people very close by, in hoards and crowds trying to get as close to the gate as the airport security would allow. Kendall smiled, placing his hand on the window as the cameras they were holding began to flash and screams and shouts were heard 'Your Highness! Your Highness! Prince Kendall! Prince Kendall!'. Now this was the crowd that Carlos thought he would see when Kendall was departing, guess no one really knew Kendall was there in America to begin with. The limo turned, the crowds on the street running along side the car and waving at their prince, shouting and smiling and blowing kisses.

"It's like you're a celebrity," Carlos murmured and Kendall smiled.

"I guess you can say that."

"And you don't like it?"

"I love the citizens. Just that sometimes I wish I knew what it was like on the other side," Kendall replied, taking another bite of the licorice stick and Carlos nodded, just watching in amazement. The city was so. . .gorgeous. It was well kept clean and there were barely any cars out on the road, the buildings didn't have a fresh and new look to them but the way the brick and stone walls looked all withered, it made it seem like they were driving through a painting. There weren't many open areas of green as they made their way deeper and deeper into the city, the buildings now looking even more older and older but still very beautiful and the crowds just seemed to grow bigger as they made their way. Carlos felt his heart thudding fast, "But they'll see me when we go see Parliament, won't they?"

"They will. . .just don't say anything. Ignore any questions and try to just stay close to the guards," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded. What questions will they ask him? What will Parliament say? He was growing nervous, he felt his palms beginning to sweat and his body beginning to quake in slight fear of it all and the limo was beginning to slow to a stop in front of a marble building, golden dome at the top and marble statues of lions by the staircases. People were making crowds as more guards came out to greet Kendall and Carlos, beginning to form a barricade as Kendall hooked his arm back around Carlos'.

"Your Highness-" Jett said with a frown but Kendall held his hand up to silence him.

"He's my guest, I can escort him however I choose," Kendall replied and the door opened, guard beginning to try and usher the prince and Carlos out of the limo and into the little human barricade. The air was cool, blowing gently on Carlos' cheeks and the sun was so bright. The cheers and shouts seemed even louder than they were in the limo and Carlos felt Kendall beginning to walk him up the steps, Carlos now beginning to hear shouts and questions.

"Your Highness! Your High-who's that! Your Highness!"

"Votre Altesse! Qui est ce garcon avec vous!"

"Est-il un prince consort? Votre Altesse! Prince Kendall!"

"Are you American! His Highness wants to have an American for his consort!"

"Your name! What's your name!"

All of these questions were making Carlos' head swirl and he just gripped onto Kendall tighter and the guards were hurrying them inside the building even faster to get away from all of the hype and hysteria. They made it to the entrance, the shouts now seeming like a distant echo as they stepped through the large wooden doors into the magnificent foyer. The walls were covered in art, art of angels and nature. The beauty of life and humanity, a light cast from the large dome from above giving everything a golden earthy look to it. The floors were polished and clean, Carlos could see his reflection in the tile as they strolled down the main hallway and the only sounds were the echoes of their feet walking.

"Now the public believes you're bringing this boy to be confirmed to marry," Jett grumbled in annoyance and Carlos bit his lip while Kendall rolled his eyes.

"And I you will make an announcement at the dinner who the real contenders are for consort. . .if you end up picking people that I actually _like_," Kendall said so haughtily and Jett frowned.

"Those _girls _are who you need to be seen with instead of your 'friend'. And that is how Parliament will vote. He's going back home," Jett said and Carlos bit his lower lip. He hoped he wasn't going to go home. He still wanted to see the palace. He wanted to see more of the city. He wanted to see the farm, he _really _wanted to see the farm. But most importantly, he wanted to still talk to Kendall. He still wanted to have fun with the prince.

He didn't want to let go of this wish come true so soon.

* * *

><p>They entered a door at the end of the hallway, it slightly darker and larger than the foyer they were in. Wood, deep mahogany and rosewood were all along the walls and large windows let the light shine in, people dressed in suits running about trying to take their places in their seats. It was hectic, Carlos almost nearly got bulldozed over by a man that was trying to get to his spot on the floor and it was loud, chatter and fussing in both French and English as eyes wandered onto Carlos' figure. It almost looked like a room for debate, tables making a circle and at the center was a podium where a long table stood. Along the walls, their were paintings of what Carlos believed were judges, some with powdered wigs while others looked more modern, all of them however were sophisticated. Kendall walked Carlos to the middle of the floor, placing hands on Carlos' shoulders.<p>

"I need to be up in the gallery," Kendall replied, pointing upwards to the balcony area and Carlos gulped, "Don't worry, I'm still here. But they want to talk to you, not to me."

"O-Okay," Carlos stuttered out and Kendall gave the boy a little smile.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead," Kendall said with a grin and Carlos gave a less than enthusiastic smile back, seeing Jett trying to usher the prince away from Carlos and two of the guards remaining behind as Kendall was escorted off the floor and up the stairs to the gallery. Carlos stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels and twiddling his fingers. He hoped they were nice, he hoped they wouldn't be offended by how he was dressed. Ugh, he should have just worn that suit again, he was going to look so silly in front of them. This was bad, this was bad, this was really _really _bad.

Carlos closed his eyes, trying to take in a slow breath and he felt his hands going into the tiny movements of folding a paper star.

_I wish for things to be okay and for me to be able to stay. _

And he found himself beginning to calm, no paper star but he was comforted for the time being just from making the movements. There was a sound of footsteps, Carlos turning to see a trail of judges walking inside and up to the platform, each standing in front of their seats and the chatter ceased. They gave a bow, "Votre Altesse," they addressed and Carlos turned, seeing Kendall standing in the gallery and giving them a bow as well. The other patrons of Parliament did the same, bowing to Kendall, "Your Highness."

Kendall bowed to them as well, taking his seat in the gallery and simultaneously everyone else did the same. All was quiet, save for the sifting through of paperwork that was handed to the judges though Carlos could still hear tiny whispers behind him. One of the judges, an elderly man with glasses round and nose thin and hooked raised an eyebrow at Carlos, "Pouvez-vous parler le francais ou de l'anglais?" the man asked and Carlos gulped, not really sure what the man had just said and he turned to one of the guards behind him for help.

"He asked 'Can you speak French or English?'" the guard translated and Carlos nodded his head quickly, turning back to face the bespectacled man.

"J-Just English, sir," Carlos answered and the judges nodded their heads.

"And how old are you?" one of the large judges asked.

"I just turned 17."

"Have you finished your formal education?" a woman asked, Carlos believing she had to look the kindest of the judges and he shook his head.

"Um no, I have maybe one more year left," he murmured. He was a junior, he didn't accomplish senior year yet and hoped that wouldn't cause him to not be allowed to stay. They all glanced around at each other at the mention of this, murmuring and whispering amongst themselves and he gulped. They shuffled through their papers again, one of the judges making standing up and holding the paperwork gingerly in his hands.

"Our first order of business, approval of recommendation by the Royal Family for advisor of His Royal Highness, Prince Kendall Donald Francis Knight, Prince of Westoria. . .your name, my boy?" he asked and Carlos blushed.

"U-Um, Carlos. . .er, Carlos Garcia."

"Mr. Carlos Garcia, I see," the man said, settling down back into his seat. "You are 17 years of age and have one more year of American education to finish. . .have you any education in etiquette?"

"I. . .no, no I haven't," Carlos replied, glancing over his shoulder to look up at Kendall. He was watching quietly, legs crossed and foot bouncing up and down.

"Hmm. . .your family?"

"Deceased. . .I lived with my stepfather and stepsister," Carlos answered and the judge raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a letter of approval signed by your guardian? Does he know of you coming here?" another judge asked, this one looking a little bit more younger than the others and fairly handsome that Carlos bit his lip at. He glanced over at Kendall, not sure of what to say. It sure didn't _sound _like Griffin understood that Carlos was really leaving, but he was told that Carlos was coming to Westoria. He could see Kendall beginning to nod his head up and down and Carlos quickly turned back to face the judges.

"Er, yes. There is."

"Do you have it?"

"Um. . .not exactly. See uh, His Highness had discussed with my stepfather over dinner and he gave approval for it."

"A verbal request does not hold up to the same value as a written request does," the judge replied, all of them nodding and Carlos bit his lip. He screwed up there, he was so going home. But one of them glanced up into the gallery, making eye contact with Kendall and holding the teen's gaze before looking back down at Carlos and folding his hands. "Y at-il des questions de la galerie?" the judge asked in French and there was murmuring from behind Carlos, the teenager turning to see the crowd of people talking amongst themselves and eyes constantly flickering over to look and stare at Carlos until a woman stood up first.

"Are you associated with any organizations? Military officials? Ambassadors?" she asked, French accent rather thick and Carlos shook his head.

"No, I'm not," Carlos replied and another man stood up.

"Do you have your documentation and passport?" he asked and Carlos bit his lip, unsure of how to answer that. He got a passport when his mother was still alive, he wasn't sure if it was still any good but he had one. But he wasn't sure if the guards took it when they went back to the suite to gather his things, so he stood their rather awkwardly.

"Um. . ."

"Son passeport est regardé par-dessus, votre honneur," one of the guards said and Carlos stared at the man in slight confusion, ". . .The WC is looking over your documentation," he replied and Carlos gave a nod, turning back to face the judges. The one in the middle rubbed his chin, fingers thick and nose small like a button as it scrunched and he eyed Carlos.

"Hmm. . .you don't seem like a bad child. . .but we can never be too sure-"

"I-I won't be any trouble to the Royal Family, honest. . .but I don't want to go back. I want to stay here," Carlos said and all the judges glanced at each other before looking back.

"Y at-il un movement de voter?" the elderly judge asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oui."

"Tous ceux en faveur de l'approbation de Carlos Garcia à être annoncé comme conseiller à Prince Kendall, dire que je," the man spoke, his voice so light that Carlos could barely even hear him, yet then again, he wouldn't be able to understand him either way. Carlos saw out of the corner of his eye movement, turning to see the people whispering amongst themselves and turning their heads to keep giving Carlos elevator looks. Some were kind, others rather skeptical but none were angry or intimidating. And that made Carlos begin to feel a little bit more better, body still shaking in nerves but heart beginning to slow down to at least a normal rhythm.

"Votre honneur," one man spoke up, standing and adjusting his tie before looking at Carlos and back, "We ask that Mr. Carlos Garcia be admitted into the Royal Family as our page under the watch of Parliament," he replied and Carlos glanced at Kendall, trying to read the blond's face for any sort of expression. There was none, Kendall just sitting their quietly and Carlos bit his lip. He didn't know what that was to mean, especially since it seemed like the entire gallery agreed with that request and soon the sound of a gavel hitting hard wood echoed in the room.

"Very well then," the button nosed judge replied, glancing at Carlos and a tiny smile came over him, "You shall be our page to the Royal Family for three months. Then, you are free to become His Highness' secondary advisor. We will see about an American tutor coming to finish your education as well as one of the _tuteurs royaux _coming to teach you about _our _history and customs along with proper etiquette and grooming. . .and we will need to see about your citizenship once the WC is finished. . .as well as a _proper _agreement from your guardian. . .until then, this order of business is finished and we are now free to move onto the next thing on our agenda," the man replied and Carlos saw the guards nodding behind him, hands gently resting on his shoulders. Carlos looked between the two men before back at the judges.

"So. . .I can stay?"

". . .Unless a problem comes up, then yes, you may stay."

And Carlos gained the biggest smile of happiness on his face, the guards escorting him off of the floor and he turned to look over his shoulder and gave a big wave.

"Thank you!" the boy chirped loudly and then bit his lip, silence and the gallery staring at Carlos with half amused faces and other faces of confusion. He turned, heat overcoming his cheeks as they exited the room and the door behind them was gently closed shut.

Maybe he could use a _few _lessons on proper Westorian interaction.

* * *

><p>"So. . .is a page a good thing?" Carlos asked Kendall once they were back in the limo, the crowd once there now thinned and not that many eager paparazzi photographers to wait for them to get back inside the vehicle. Mostly because Jett believed they were already at their places of business, trying to come up with juicy little hints of gossip to spread through the country until Kendall makes his address about <em>hopefully <em>his chosen consort after tonight's dinner. Kendall gave a shrug, taking a bite of another fresh licorice stick.

"It's better than them sending you home. Honestly, I was hoping that they were just going to give you to me no questions asked," Kendall replied bluntly and Carlos blushed. _Give _him to Kendall? Almost makes it sound like Carlos was a toy or a prize for Kendall. . .then again, Carlos did believe the prince only wanted him around for fun. . .he pretty much was a living toy for the elder teen. . . "Oh! I-I'm sorry, that was rude. I mean. . .I was hoping that they'd follow my request," Kendall rephrased and Carlos realized he must have made his feelings obvious, now just blushing more.

"Oh. . .but is it a bad thing?"

"Well, it's like you're _kind of _an advisor. But you have to follow Parliament's rules. How they want you to act in public, how they want you to dress, how they want you to conduct business with both us and them, it's like. . .you're in training."

"Training?" Carlos asked and Kendall just gave a shrug in response. Carlos sighed, looking over his shoulder out the tinted window. It seemed like they were a long ways from the city, now the little rural areas they were passing by looked like they were from some old little fairy tale. There were vendors out with their things to sell like baked goods and treats, people playing music on the corners of the stone streets and all were waving at the limo that drove by with bright smiles on their faces and a warming love for their prince. Carlos just didn't believe Kendall would be tired of this, they adored him. They absolutely loved him, Carlos wondered what it would be like to just be showered with love and adoration like they townspeople were doing now.

Carlos just wondered what it was like to feel loved by someone.

He forgotten the feeling ever since his mother passed away.

Kendall leaned forward, pointing eagerly, "There's your home!" Kendall replied and Carlos craned his neck as far out as he could, eyes widening as the limo drove through steel gates up a stone pathway. The lawns were huge and green, gorgeous and lush. The trees were large, giving up so much cool shade that Carlos just wanted to hop out of the limo right now and fall underneath it to feel the cool grass on his skin. The palace. . .it _was _gorgeous. It was large as well, Carlos couldn't imagine what it would be like to play hide and seek there. He actually began to feel sorry for the scowling advisor beside him, it must take him _hours _before Kendall decided he wanted to be found.

. . .But it still looked like _so _much fun and he wanted to play hide and seek-

"When we come inside, you are to be on your _best _behavior. Do _not _run off, do _not _touch anything and _**do not **_open any doors that you don't know where they go," Jett hissed in Carlos' ear and he jumped, looking over at the advisor and giving a slow nod. Kendall just rolled his eyes, grabbing onto his bowler hat and the door opened for Carlos and the prince to get out and begin their walk up the steps to the entrance. The cool air felt so gentle against Carlos' skin, the roses alongside the steps smelled so sweet. He wondered how far the farm was from the palace, he was rather hoping they'd pass by it but apparently it wasn't along the way. But he knew they passed by a gorgeous orchard, Kendall leaning over to whisper in his ear that he'd sneak Carlos out of the palace and into the orchard to taste the delicious fruit one day while they were in the limo still.

The doors were huge, opening up and they all stepped inside into a large grand foyer, red carpet and walls looking like they were drenched in a glossy honey. There was artwork all over the walls, of different rulers and each person depicted in the paintings was dressed in such beautiful regal garbs that Carlos had his jaw hanging in shock and awe. He saw Jett walking in front of him, Carlos snapping out of his stupor to quickly follow after the advisor as the brunette began to speak.

"This is the main entrance hall that will lead you to the West Wing, White Room and the Red Room which are _all off limits _for you," Jett replied harshly and Carlos felt someone tugging at his hand, looking over his shoulder to see Kendall smiling a silly and mischievous grin at Carlos' confused face. He began to tug the boy down a separate hall, Jett rambling rules of the palace to no one behind him and Kendall was grinning as he pulled Carlos down another hall, one that was lined with suits of armor that looked polished to perfection.

"Got away from that prude. Let me show you something really cool," Kendall beamed, yanking over to one of the suits of armor, this one looking quite large and intimidating for a decoration. "Remember how I told you about my great-great-great-great grandfather?"

"Um. . .yes?" Carlos answered, unsure because now he didn't know between which of Kendall's grandfathers the blond was now referring too.

"Remember how I told you about all the secret passageways in the palace?" the prince asked and Carlos nodded. Kendall smiled, releasing Carlos' hand for a split moment to begin pushing at the suit of armor. And Carlos didn't know why, but his hand was all of a sudden sweaty, like he had just held an ice cube that melted. He blushed, awkwardly wiping his hand on his thigh and watched as Kendall moved the suit of armor to the side with ease, revealing a small set of stairs leading into the carpeted floor. Carlos widened his eyes, Kendall smiling and taking Carlos' hand once again but Carlos' feet remained firmly planted.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"I might get into trouble," Carlos said quietly and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"It's fun, I'll be here beside you and they won't get mad at you for coming with me," Kendall replied and Carlos bit his lip, "Do you trust me?"

Carlos looked over his shoulder, giving a sigh and turning back to Kendall, the blond eagerly smiling.

"I trust you," Carlos said and Kendall smiled, tugging Carlos down the small staircase and then stopping to pull a handle that slid the suit of armor back over the opening.

Carlos had to admit, he was terrified of the dark. A childish fear yes but still he didn't like it. He hated how it felt like he was lost, how he felt like he was alone. He couldn't see anyone, he couldn't hear anything, didn't know if he was far away or close to light, he just didn't know. He hated the dark, he hated feeling of being lost in the unknown. And he began to fear it when it felt he would never find that source of light. But now. . .he felt warmth. A warm and caring hand that was gently leading him through the dark tunnel and was giving him comforting squeezes every single couple of minutes. As if to tell Carlos, _I'm right here, don't worry. _

_I'm not going to let you go. _

Carlos walked into Kendall's back, sweet smell of cologne that lingered on the prince's body wafting into Carlos' nose and Carlos had to close his eyes at the scent. It smelled. . .heavenly. . .he blushed, stepping away quickly. _Smelling _the prince, Parliament would have had him removed from the country for doing something like that. Don't do that again, he's a prince. Princesses don't smell the princes, why should he start!

They stood there in silence before a light came into view, Carlos hearing talking and what actually sounded like shouting on the other side. Kendall pulled him again, the two boys now walking alongside wood and up steps that creaked with weight placed on each one though Carlos didn't hear the voices letting up.

"Where are we going to?"

"The Red Room," Kendall replied and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"How'd we get there?"

"The path took us underneath the main hall and past the stairs to the West Wing. Shh, don't want them to hear us," Kendall said, Carlos now beginning to see scarlet walls around him and old dusty books. Kendall paused, a wooden door above them and he gently pressed on it to peer through and smiled, "Come take a look."

Carlos gulped before walking up alongside to peek through the small opening Kendall provided for them, the opening apparently coming from the wall. The Red Room was huge, looking like a lounge and the scarlet walls seemed to stretch all the way to the coral white ceiling high above, Carlos having to squint to see the golden accents. And there were three figures in the room, two men and a woman that was sitting at a black wooden desk typing away at something on a typewriter.

"I will not stand for this! This is _against _Parliament's wishes!"

"Since when are _you _to listen to what any of them have to say, you pompous-"

"O-_**ho! **_Don't test me if you know what's good for you," the larger man growled out, glaring daggers at the slim man who was only returning his stare. He was slim and very handsome, poised and Carlos knew he must have been a very important dignitary in the Royal Family. He glanced over to the prince, Kendall watching quietly.

"Who are they?" Carlos asked and Kendall bit his lip, pointing over to the larger man with face turning red and pudgy head looking like a swelled tomato.

"That man over there, that's Lord Hortense Mitchell. His daughter is one of my potential consorts," Kendall replied, looking over, "He has a son too, Logan, but I haven't seen him in a while. . .and that man over there," Kendall gestured to the tall and slim man, "That's the Duke of Lauder, Michael Diamond. . .though I don't know why he's here. . .he doesn't have a daughter. . ."

"We are higher up than you are in succession to the throne so my child deserves as much of a chance as your child does," the Duke continued to speak and Lord Mitchell's face grew red, his eyebrows furrowing hard and lips curved into a pout.

"But Parliament doesn't-"

"You can't change who the prince will fall in love with, especially since it is obvious that he does not want a queen consort," the Duke replied coolly and that was when Carlos froze, sensing Kendall was beginning to tense. He didn't expect others aside from Jett and maybe Parliament to know of Kendall's preferences. . .what was going on. Lord Mitchell stood, face enraged and heated.

"You always were one to try and pull tricks, Diamond. You'll see! We will have a queen!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before turning to the woman that was still typing, "Wednesday! We're leaving!" he shouted and she looked at him, quickly grabbing her papers and hurrying after the man. The Duke smiled, sticking hands into his pockets.

"My son shall be seeing your daughter tonight when the prince falls in love with him!" the Duke called out and Carlos' eyes widened.

A. . .a _boy _was a possible consort?


	5. Little Red Hen

_Okay, I REALLY need to start working on my other stories. Cause this neglect is starting to get ridiculous. So, I give you guys a REALLY long chapter that hopefully doesn't sound too. . .bleh. But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyways. Thanks to , luvkooks, SWACGleekFreak, nickyd92, Nickelodeonlover4life, BitterSweetDemon, NoireVerteFemme, Hariken Hero, Dora, unchartedfate, cellyjelly, I AM AIR, RaNDoM HeArT, HoodieTobi, fairytalegirl13, fckyeahcc, angelinpunk, Rhett9, child who is cool, Me Ainsworth and seddielover1311 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>After waiting for the Duke to leave the Red Room, Kendall and Carlos came from the secret entrance in the floor, the door closing shut and looking complete with the rest of the red flooring. It really was beautiful, elegant and the crimson walls were stunningly adored with mounted lights and a gigantic painting was over the coral white fireplace. Kendall took Carlos' hand again, the younger boy not necessarily knowing <em>why <em>but not questioning it as the prince led Carlos out of the Red Room and into one of the hallways, gently closing the door shut behind him. They walked in silence, hand in hand and Kendall was frowning, trying to possibly think over what the both of them had just heard.

". . .But how did he manage to get approval for his son from Parliament?" Kendall asked to himself and Carlos gave Kendall's hand a little squeeze, blushing a bit when Kendall squeezed back with a tiny smile on his face, "Well, maybe they'll do what I want for a change. I can still be courted by him."

"Is he handsome?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a shrug.

"Don't know. Never seen any of the Diamond family other than the Duke," Kendall replied and Carlos frowned.

"Have you met any of your consorts before?"

"No. . .except Camille, I've met her. But it was a long time ago when we were just kids, I don't know what she looks like now," Kendall said.

"Well that isn't fair."

"Why not? Don't you have something like this in America?"

"W-Well yeah, blind dating. But you're choosing someone to _marry_, you can't fall in love with them just from meeting them at the first time."

"Don't princesses fall in love with their prince after meeting them only once and vice versa?" Kendall asked and Carlos blushed once more, feeling Kendall give his hand another gentle squeeze. Was he implying something? N-No, Carlos. He wouldn't say something like that, he only likes you as a friend, you hardly _know _the prince.

. . .But the princesses hardly know the prince in fairy tales.

And they still wind up in love.

"U-Um, I guess," Carlos muttered and Kendall smiled.

"So since I'm a prince, I look at a person only once and decide if I want to marry them."

"Is that another one of your prince powers?"

"Maybe," Kendall teased, wrinkling his nose and Carlos laughed, feeling Kendall move closer to give him a friendly and gentle bump. Carlos smiled, bumping back and soon the boys were just straying down the hall, bumping into each other and laughing, not really sure where they were walking but knowing that they were having the time of their life getting there.

That is, until shouts were heard from the hall.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" Jett's voice could be heard and Kendall groaned, turning around to see his advisor running up from behind, face in a flush and agitated expression that turned more annoyed when he saw the two's hands linked together, "Your Highness, you _must _get ready for the dinner!"

"I'm showing Carlos around the palace," Kendall said, raising his and Carlos' clasped hands and Jett frowned even more.

"Well maybe if you didn't sneak him off to heaven knows what, he would know where to go!" the brunette man shouted and Kendall frowned at him, "Now come on, Her Majesty wishes to speak to you and then you must get changed."

"But I'm showing Carlos ar-"

"Well I'll find someone else to show him around! Your _mother _wants to see you now!" Jett growled out, linking his arm around Kendall's other one and tugged the prince away from Carlos. The advisor began to hurriedly drag the prince away, passing by a man in a blueish and white uniform that was carrying some towels. He made the brunette man stop, gestured to Carlos and said something to him that Carlos couldn't quite hear before continuing to take Kendall to see Her Majesty.

Her Majesty. . .wow. . .Carlos thought the shock would have already settled in but surprisingly, it hasn't.

The man began to walk over to Carlos, he could already see an eyebrow cocking in confusion but a smile began to form on his lips as he drew nearer, Carlos beginning to rock back and forth on his heels in shyness.

"Bonjour," he greeted, giving a bow and Carlos bowed back.

"Um. . .bonjour? I-I don't speak French-"

"I know. That's my only French word to be honest," he replied with a silly little smile and Carlos smiled back, "I'm Dak. And you are?"

"Carlos."

"I'd shake your hand but they're full," Dak said, gesturing to the large stack of towels and Carlos bit his lower lip, holding his hands out.

"I'll take some for you-"

"No, no. You're His Highness' guest, why should you have to do the chores?" Dak asked, beginning to walk and Carlos quickly followed after, "So His Highness' advisor asked me to show you around, do you mind if our first stop is the Laundry Room? And then I need to go to the Soup Kitchen and _then _I can show you to where you'll be staying," Dak explained the little itinerary, making a left in the hallway and Carlos made a left as well. The hall had so many windows, tall and curtains pulled back to show an amazing view of the courtyard with green acres large and vast. And there was what appeared to look like woods, so many trees bunched together to create some mysterious little glen that Carlos was curious about. Curious if those woods were like the ones in fairy tales, ones with enchanted trees and little cuddly woodland creatures that appeared at the sound of a song. Dak made another left, to a wooden door and opened it with a quick hand jolting out to grab at the door handle and yank it open, beginning to step down the set of stairs and Carlos following behind.

The staircase was narrow, the steps were short and it seemed like the walls were beginning to move in closer and closer, Carlos beginning to feel claustrophobic and sick. The ceiling seemed to shrink down, the entire area seemed too small than it once was and Carlos' heart began to beat abnormally fast before Dak looked over his shoulder at the startled American boy, giving a small smile.

"You suffering the King Kasch Madness?"

"King Kasch _what?_" Carlos asked confused and Dak laughed.

"His Highness' grandad. You telling me he hasn't told you about him yet? He loves his great-great-"

"_Oh_. That one. . .but madness?" Carlos asked confused, now walking on a solid surface. He looked around, the room was actually lot more larger and spacious that what the stairs made it appear to be. In fact, it was absolutely marvelous, even for someplace to be doing laundry at. Carlos remembered having to take the Griffins' and his own laundry down to the laundromat every single Sunday afternoon and sit close by to hear the sounds of the machines rumbling about with the soap and water. Now, it was quiet, the machines large and huge and scattered around the room were white laundry hampers with a golden letter on each. Dak walked over to one of them, placing the towels inside and turning back around to face Carlos.

"Well, let's go," he replied and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you need to wash them?"

"Oh no, that's not my job. I just gather the things, straighten the beds, wash the dishes, sweep, dust and anything else the Royal Family wishes of me," Dak replied, already nudging Carlos in the direction of the steps and Carlos gulped loudly. That feeling began to settle in again, that feeling that the walls were going to crush him and the steps made it feel like he was walking on top of himself with Dak's hand in his back pushing him up until they both exited out through the wooden door. Carlos shook his head, taking a deep breath and heard Dak laugh again, "Yep, you got the madness. Don't worry, wears off the more you're here."

"But what's the madness?" Carlos asked and Dak smiled.

"You can ask Dottie, she knows a lot. You'll meet her when we get to the Soup Kitchen," Dak replied and Carlos nodded, beginning to follow the brunette haired man yet again as they made their way down the hall. These halls were wider than the main hall, Carlos not sure why though. Maybe it all has to be about the way the palace was built, maybe a lot more people traveled down these halls than the main halls. And since Dak seemed familiar with where he was going, he assumed this must be the path the servants take. How many servants were in the palace. . .how much _laundry _needed to be taken care of? And really, Carlos didn't even know why he was pondering that little thought on how much clothes must go in and out of the Laundry Room or why he hasn't seen any more servants or other patrons of the palace just yet but as they made a right and a delicious smell began to waft into his nose, he hummed and smile.

Kendall _did _promise him breakfast once they arrive at the palace.

Dak walked through a white door that pushed open with ease, the smell of freshly baking bread hitting Carlos harder now as he too waked inside. It was noisier in here than in the hallway, so many people running around in blue and white uniforms similar to Dak's and chattering to each other in both French and English. Carlos watched as some servants were grabbing their dusters while others were grabbing flowers and vases, the entire area seemed like a madhouse with so many people all over the place. But then again, they _were _expecting a lot of dignitaries tonight for dinner, maybe everyone is getting ready for that.

A girl walked up to them both, blond hair up in a pigtail and placing hands on her hips as she looked between Dak and Carlos.

"Whose this?" she asked and Dak jutted a thumb out at the teen.

"His Highness' guest, that 'American consort'," Dak replied and Carlos blushed red. They knew? They knew about what happened when they went to Parliament, the press shouting out those questions and apparently already jumping to conclusions. And it seemed like things grew quieter, now eyes on Carlos and the loud chatter turned into quiet whispers back and forth. He felt his cheeks growing hot, his hand going up to give a small and tiny wave.

"Um. . .hi?" Carlos said, unsure and the servants glanced at each other before starting up again and continuing with their own business. The blond girl smiled, walking over and leaning forward towards Carlos, inspecting him close.

"Well, I knew His Highness preferred boys but not _American _boys," she said with a teasing smile and Carlos blushed an even more scarlet red.

"I-It isn't like that. Kendall and I are just friends."

"Just friends? And he lets you refer to him by his first name?" she questioned and Carlos bit his lip.

"Um. . ."

"Josephine, don't pester the boy," another voice came in, more older and mature as a woman stepped over and curtsied to Carlos, "It's very nice to have you, Mr. Garcia."

"Mr. Garcia, Dottie? He's just a kid. And we all thought that His Highness was bringing back a business man, not a teenage boy," the girl, Josephine, said with a tiny pout and Carlos looked down at the floor.

"Aw Jo, you're making him feel bad," Dak replied and Carlos shook his head.

"N-No, I understand. I'm kind of a surprise. . ."

"I'll say. The country got turned on its head when they found out about you. Bet they're still going to be talking about you even when the prince makes his announcement tonight," Jo said with arms crossed and Carlos looked up at the girl, confused.

"Announcement? What announcement?" Carlos asked and the woman glanced between the two servants around them.

"Dak, Josephine, why don't you help the others? I'll show Mr. Carlos his room and be back down shortly," Dottie said, Jo giving another pout at the sounds of that but Dak placed a hand on her back and began to lead the girl over to where some roses were sitting in water. Dottie smiled at Carlos, her lips red as a rose and cheeks round looking, soft, "If you would follow me, Mr. Garcia," she replied and Carlos nodded slowly, now following the woman out of the kitchen like area back into the hall, this time they were going right and heading towards a large set of stairs that spiraled upwards into the second floor.

"Um, but what's the announcement Ken- I mean, His Highness. . .is going to make?" Carlos asked and he could hear the woman give a little giggle.

"Well, I don't believe it's much of an announcement. Just the same old like usual, he has consorts that Mr. Stetson picked for him and he still doesn't want a wife," Dottie's voice had a tinge of humor, Carlos knowing the woman was smiling. Though. . .he wondered if anyone that worked at the palace knew about the Duke and his son, that a _boy _was a consort and Kendall could possibly fall in love with. Dottie and him began to walk up the stairs, the walls now being adorned with what looked like past rulers and each of them draped with long and flowing fabrics of gold and silk. So many of them were kings, Carlos didn't even see queens. . .

"Which one is King Kasch?" Carlos asked and Dottie glanced over at him, black eyebrow arched and red lips in a small pout.

"So Dak must have told you his name, since His Highness doesn't refer to his grandfather as that. . .I told that boy to stop speaking ill of the sick."

"Sick? But what was the madness?"

"King Kasch was, unknown then, a schizophrenic. Poor dearie, he warped this palace so much because he was so sick. So sick that the crown almost went to Reginald Diamond. Luckily, he was able to pull through and last until his son was able to take over and the crown still remained in the Knight family," the servant explained, gesturing over to a painting to the left for Carlos to see. The man portrayed looked strikingly close to Kendall, albeit more older and face more rugged and defined. But those eyes no doubt Kendall had inherited, those gorgeous green orbs seeming to sparkle just as bright as the young prince's does now. But as they reached the top of the staircase and began walking down the hall once more, something in the story caught Carlos' attention.

"Reginald Diamond?. . .Would he be an ancestor of the Duke of Lauder?"

". . .Yes. . .but how do you know about him?" she asked and Carlos gave a small shrug.

"Oh um, well, er, His Highness had mentioned his name when we were talking. . ." Carlos replied, biting his lower lip as Dottie just raised her eyebrow once more and continued to walk down the hall. The Diamonds tried to take the crown once. . .was this just a plot to try and take it again? What if the son was nothing but a sleaze? A jerk that's trying to fool Kendall and win him over just to become the prince consort? He found himself frowning, Kendall shouldn't be tricked like this. None of the Royal Family should have the wool pulled over their eyes from someone that was trying to just gain possession of the crown! The boy's face was already in a flush as Dottie guided him over to a door, opening it and letting Carlos step inside first.

The room was _spectacular. _It was absolutely gorgeous, it was large and Carlos could see a balcony giving a beautiful view of the grassy acres around the palace and a small view of the little town close by over the grassy hill. The walls were creamy and golden, the ceilings tanned and smooth and Carlos' jaw dropped, looking around and trying to take in all of the beauty.

"This is your room where you will be staying. You may stay in here, bathe at around six and be dressed by seven for the dinner," Dottie replied calmly and Carlos turned to face her.

"But I don't have another suit? Are my things here and packed?"

"They should be. And His Highness is sending a suit up for you to wear," Dottie said with a small smile and Carlos' eyes widened. Of all the things that could happen to him, he still couldn't believe that this was one of them. Dottie gave a small bow, "I hope that you enjoy your stay, Mr. Carlos."

"T-Thank you," Carlos stuttered out and she smiled, turning around and walking out of the bedroom while closing the door behind. Carlos turned, giving one last look around and a gigantic smile overcame his face as he saw the large bed with gold colored bedsheets on top. He rushed over, flopping himself onto the bed and taking one of the pillows into his chest to squeeze tight, mouth falling open to let out a small squeal of excitement.

This was so far from Minnesota now, and he wasn't ever going back.

* * *

><p>Some people would have explored the palace if they knew they had it all to themselves to look around, find all the secret passageways that could take him everywhere. But Carlos wanted to remain where he was, looking out where he was seated at the balcony at the scenery. He never remembered seeing someplace so beautiful as this, the only thing he remembered seeing was the snowy Wonderland or the busy and cold streets. Never something as green as this, never something as lush as this. He never remembered seeing the way how the sun sets like it did here, the skies looking like someone spread and mixed purples and reds with their fingers and wiped them into the sky. He didn't remember anything being like it was now, his memories of before slowly beginning to fade away.<p>

This was his new life, this was where new memories were going to be made.

But he'll always hold onto those wonderful memories of his true family, his mother and father that were hopefully still watching over him.

Carlos already bathed in one of the servant's bathroom parlors, showering quickly and getting into one of the blueish robes provided before making his way back to his bedroom to find the suit that Kendall had got for him that was residing on the dresser by the walk in closet. It was a gorgeous suit, black and neatly pressed. Stitched into the sleeves was an emblem, Carlos believing it must be the royal crest and he found himself feeling even more special knowing that he was wearing something _royal_. It just sent chills up his spine as he dressed in the light blue dress shirt and slipped the suit jacket. Fit him perfectly, and Carlos was smiling as he shimmied on some underwear and his black slacks to match the jacket. He buttoned them up nicely, grabbing the black tie and tying it into a good half-Windsor knot before smiling at himself in he mirror and running a hand to brush through his hair.

Not bad, not bad.

Hopefully good enough for royalty.

He took in a deep breath, walking over to his closet and opening it to see all of his old clothes either hanging up on a hanger or folded neatly and placed into a pile off to the side. He searched through each of the pants pockets he could find, smiling to himself when he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. Carlos fixed the edges of the paper star so it was neat again, raising it to his lips and giving a tiny kiss to the paper.

_Let things go well tonight. Let Kendall find his true love._

It hasn't been the first time he wished for someone else, but he hoped that the magic still in this star was any good and he placed it into the pockets of his slacks, stepping back and closing the closet doors back shut. He smiled, heart beating steadfast as he exited his bedroom and began to make his way to the spiral staircase as thoughts wandered into his head how tonight was going to be like. He wondered what the other consorts were going to be like. Were they nice? Were they kind like Kendall and truly wanted the prince's love? And his mind thought on the Duke, the Diamond family. Would the son be mean? Or would he _truly_ want Kendall to love him and his family is just using him as a pawn? Carlos sighed, slowly walking down the steps and once he reached the ground floor, followed the first couple of servers carrying dishes and cloths for the dinner. They didn't notice his presence, just idly talking about what Carlos assumed to be Kendall and the dinner since the words Son Altesse kept coming in.

Then when Carlos heard 'americain', he blushed. Obviously he somehow got involved in the conversation as well.

They entered through a tall white door that Carlos felt it stretched to the sky, the servers pushing with ease and calmly walking in with the young Latino at their heels. He was surprised to see Kendall already there, the prince sitting at the long table draped with a cream colored cloth and idly trapping a fork, bored expression played on his lips. Until he noticed Carlos, Kendall's eyes now brightening and he was beginning to smile big, gloved hand going up to beckon Carlos over.

"You're here early," Carlos observed, taking a seat and Kendall gave a small huff.

"Yeah, I know. Unfortunately, I have to be the first seated. My mom is the one that comes last," Kendall replied and Carlos bit his lower lip. That was right, he's going to meet the Queen. What about if he meets the princess too? Carlos didn't even see her yet, but hoped that she was just as charming and sweet and kind as Kendall was. Kendall leaned over to Carlos, little smile on his lips, "You know, the food is going to be really delicious. Even if the chef is kind of a turd," Kendall replied, scrunching his nose and Carlos gave a little smile back. He was _starving_, this would be his first meal here in Westoria and he only hoped the cuisine wasn't too far out from his own.

"What's on the menu?"

"Don't know. Gustavo likes to _surprise_ us with his _excelency_," Kendall said sarcastically and Carlos bit his lip.

"I just hope it's nothing with nuts."

"You don't like nuts?"

"Makes me break out in hives," Carlos said and shook his head. He remembered when his parents found out about that little allergy after Carlos got a triple scoop sundae _drenched _with nuts. The doors opened, in rushing Jett and the man's eyes seemed to grow positively livid when he saw Carlos sitting beside Kendall before the blue eyes darted at Kendall.

"Your _Highness_, do you want your guests to believe those rumors are true?" Jett asked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"He's just sitting next to me, what's the problem?"

"That is not his seat."

"Well I _order _it to be his seat and the person that was supposed to sit here take his old one," Kendall replied and Jett's face grew so red, Carlos believed the man's head would pop off like a geyser. Jett opened his mouth and Kendall raised a finger to point, "Ah ah! Prince power!"

Jett growled, turning and storming over to where the vacant seat was on Kendall's left, standing behind it and gripping the back of the chair. He turned to Carlos, the boy still sitting in his seat and frowned hard, "Get on your feet! The first guest is arriving!"

Carlos' eyes widened, jumping onto his feet and awkwardly standing beside Kendall, unsure of what do. Servants began to pile into the room, standing in a row and at attention as a well dressed guard stepped inside the dining room and chest puffed out proud.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Svetlana of Kerplankistan and her father," the guard announced, voice booming loud to go up high into the alcoves of the hall and he stepped aside. Carlos didn't see a princess first though. Instead, he saw a scraggly looking young man that was hunched over and throwing dirt onto the floor to make a trail to the nearest seat, Carlos' eyes flickering down to look at Kendall in confusion. Kendall leaned up forward,

"It's custom. They only walk on Kerplankistan soil," Kendall whispered, his finger going up to swirl in a circle and started to cluck his tongue, beginning make Jett frown.

"Stop that!" he hissed and Kendall ceased the gesture, now looking as a girl began to walk down the dirty path made special for her. Carlos had to admit, she was very beautiful with raven black hair and her garbs were so exotic looking, flowing with each delicate step and lips turned into a soft and pleasing smile. Behind her was a stout man with a mustache so large Carlos' jaw slightly gaped in awe. He must have been her father. . .that means he's a _king. _Carlos watched as they both bowed low for Kendall, the prince acknowledging the gesture and the pair took their seats at the farthest corner of the table.

"Why are they sitting over there? Shouldn't she be next to you?" Carlos asked and Kendall sighed.

"Because my mother is sitting near them. They want to work on my mother before they start with me," Kendall muttered and Carlos looked back upon the princess. She wasn't even looking over in their direction, her eyes focused on the dining ware instead and he frowned. Well thats not fair then, they want the Queen to love them and just get forced onto Kendall. . all the potential consorts were pretty much going to be forced onto Kendall.

The next pair that arrived was two women, both named Jennifer and both dressed alike save for one wore pink and one wore blue. And they took their seats in the middle section of the table after giving their bow to Kendall, resuming conversation they were having in eloquent French. But Carlos felt uncomfortable with the two girls there, partially because they kept on eying him before turning away to say something in the foreign language and laugh amongst themselves. He just stood their, his eyes averting the blond and the brunette girl, standing there and waiting as the trail of potential consorts made their way inside.

There were mostly duchesses that were picked to be the one to court Kendall, only princesses were Svetlana and another girl by the name of Stephanie and Carlos liked her. She actually looked. . .well, _not _like a princess. Not to be rude, she was still fairly pretty. But she wasn't trying to carry herself higher than others like the Jennifers nor was she trying to be recluse and closed off like Svetlana. She was open, she smiled at everyone and she took a seat closer to Kendall than the other girls had even dared to, only a couple of seats left available and Carlos figured those seats were to be filled by the Queen, the princess and the last two remaining pairs. . .

"Presenting Lady Camille of Nachee and Lord Hortense Mitchell," the guard announced and Carlos' head whirled at the sound of the name, eyes widening as he saw the two walk in. Camille was. . .Camille was. . .she didn't look too happy to be there. Her face. . .Carlos found his head tilting left and right as if he saw her from a different angle she would start to look more feminine and beautiful and not well. . .

Like a _boy_.

Her hair was long and brown, hastily combed and she awkwardly walked in her heels, her face scrunched with a sort of pain. They stood at the spot where most of the people bowed before walking over to the table and taking their seats, Camille rather shakily bowing but not speaking up. Unfortunately for her, her seat was closest to Kendall so she had to walk past all the others with her father's arm hooked around her left trying to keep her steady and Carlos felt sorry for her. She looked absolutely _sick._ The other people were looking and eyes flickering back and forth to keep from staring but there was no doubt Camille made a rather interesting entrance. The two took their seats right where Carlos' seat was, Carlos trying to give the girl a smile to lighten her spirits up. And it almost seemed like it worked, Camille taking notice and giving a little dimpled smile back.

But her head went into her hands when the guard announced, "Presenting James, Marquess of Isle de Cuda and Michael Diamond, Duke of Lauder."

Now all the heads that were at the table turned in shock as the two men stepped into the room. Even the servants were looking in amazement, apparently no one _really _knew about the surprise consort. And James was. . ._beautiful_. The boy was tall, broad shoulders underneath the classy black suit Carlos could tell and brown hair combed so neatly and looked so good to run fingers through. James' eyes landed on Kendall and instead of stopping to bow like everyone else did, he continued to walk over to where the prince was seated and watching James with bottle green eyes in a trance. James rounded the corner, Carlos watching as James got down on one knee and slowly reached out to take Kendall's gloved hand.

"Your Highness," his voice softly greeted, smooth and romantic before leaning down and kissing Kendall's hand. Carlos' eyes widened, widened even more when James' eyes flickered up to look at him, those orbs a gorgeous shade of hazel and _winked_. James let go of Kendall's hand, the blond still looking at James in shock like everyone else that he actually approached him like that, moving to take his seat along with his father and just give Kendall a longing and deep gaze. All was silent at the table, servants beginning to rush out the appetizers to settle down in front of each person and Kendall's hand went out to grab Carlos' and tug the boy down into his seat beside him.

Carlos fell into the chair, eyes locked on James and never faltering but Kendall's hand was squeezing hard and tight around his own. But the prince didn't look like he was growing nervous, actually he was just looking more neutral about the entire thing and still had that tinge of boredom. Carlos bit his lip, leaning over to Kendall to whisper in his ear.

"Why is no one talking?" he asked quietly and Kendall looked over at him, small smile to his lips.

"Waiting for my mom and Katie. . .do you want to start talking now?" Kendall asked and Carlos blushed.

"N-No, I wouldn't want to. I don't know what to say," Carlos replied and Kendall's eyes flickered over to the end of the table, beginning to stand up with Carlos' hands still linked with his own. Now Carlos felt his skin begin to heat in embarrassment but soon everyone began to stand and look off to the direction of the door, Carlos turning his head and seeing a woman dressed in a cream dress and a girl possibly no older than ten dressed similarly.

"Presenting Her Majesty Jennifer-Katherine, Queen of Westoria, Rush, and Her other Realms and Territories and Her Royal Highness, Princess Katherine, Princess of Westoria," the guard announced and everyone bowed where they stood, Kendall gently pulling Carlos down and smiling as the Latino boy blushed. His eyes flickered for a second, seeing the princess taking her seat in between the Duke and the blond haired Jennifer while the Queen sat at the last available chair in front of her. Once both of them were seated, everyone sat down in their chairs.

The Queen glanced over at Carlos, raising her hand and giving a tiny little wave accompanied with a warm and nurturing smile, like a mother would give to a shy little boy and Carlos felt his heart flutter, raising his hand to wave back. Everyone's eyes stared at the gesture, Carlos' hand quickly darting back under the table and holding his head down low. But Kendall just gave his hand a harder squeeze and Carlos squeezed back, heart racing at the thought of how he was going to get through this dinner.

"Well," the Queen began, clasping her hands together and smiling, "Let's eat."

Carlos looked down at the appetizer, a clear. . .soup? It had basil leaves on the surface and was steaming. . .but wasn't it one of those things? Those things you had to dip your fingers in, right? He saw them all the time in the movies, he didn't want to _assume _it was soup and then risk looking like a fool. But no one was eating or even touching it, instead now beginning to converse with the Queen or with each other, Kendall just sitting there slouching in his seat to stare at the centerpiece in the middle of the table. Carlos gulped, maybe he'd just stick his finger in it first and see if it was _really _hot. Then it's soup and he could just play it off that he was testing the temperature.

Carlos freed his hand from Kendall's grasp, cautiously glancing around the table and raising his hands, tips slowly hovering over the clear liquid-

"Is that how Americans eat soup? How fascinating," a voice, snide and rude commented. Carlos looked up, hands awkwardly posed over the now identified soup to look at the brunette haired Jennifer smiling at him, eyebrow cocked and lips curved, "And you are interesting yourself. Usually when someone goes to a different place, they bring back a little trinket or some pictures. . .not a _person_."

"W-Well I-I didn't know, I-I" Carlos stuttered, his head feeling like it was beginning to whirl and Kendall frowned.

"Is there a problem with me bringing him? I wouldn't want my _queen consort _to talk negatively about him," Kendall said with a frown and Jennifer bit her lip.

"Oh no, of course not, Your Highness. He's a charm," she quickly stated and her eyes changed from spite to a faux sweetness. Carlos looked over at Kendall, the blond taking a spoon and beginning to eat the soup and Carlos took his spoon as well to eat. The soup was sweet almost, like a honey he was eating and it was so hot that he could feel his cheeks and his belly warming with each spoonful. He ate it fast, sometimes grabbing his napkin to dab at his mouth before continuing to eat, he _was _hungry. And whenever he would look around, he could see the fathers of the girls looking at him with confusion and interest, the girls not paying him any mind.

Camille would look over at him every once in a while when Carlos stopped slurping down the soup like a starved animal, usually she would be the one to make that little gesture that he needed to wipe his mouth. But it wasn't snobbish, it was friendly and warm. She still didn't speak though, even though most of the girls were trying to talk to Kendall and at least get a couple of minutes of conversation out of the prince at dinner, failing miserably with Kendall excusing himself to take a _long _drink of his water.

The soup plates were removed and replaced with what now appeared to be ice cream and Carlos grinned happily. He could get used to this sort of dinning, he always loved dessert and remembered the times his mother would make sure that he'd get the biggest slice of cake or pie or the biggest scoop of ice cream drowned in fudge. Carlos beamed, taking the second spoon and scooping himself up a big glob of ice cream and sticking it into his mouth. But as the spoon settled inside, Kendall's eyes were looking at him wide and urgent.

"Carlos, that's to clean your palate! You don't take too much or you'll-"

Carlos' eyes widened himself, expecting sweet and creamy but instead was tasting bitter and _cold_. Carlos held the lump of ice cream in his mouth, his lips puckering and finding it hard to spit the stuff out. His hands began to jitter and hit the table, the searing cold hurting his tongue and his mouth while everyone began to look at him confused.

"Is he alright?" the Duke asked while James looked at Carlos with a beginning to grow bigger grin and Kendall bit his lip.

"U-Um sure! That's how Americans do it, it's a _really _cool custom," Kendall said, taking a large spoonful and sticking it into his mouth as well.

"Kendall!" Carlos sputtered, closing his mouth back as Kendall began to scrunch his eyes and try to force down the ice cream as well.

"Don't just sit there, do that too!" a voice hastily whispered and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Camille reluctantly scooping a large portion of ice cream and eating it. Then James scooped up some quickly, _everyone _save for the princess and the Queen began to hastily eat at the ice cream and soon scrunch and pucker their faces and squirm about at the foul tasting dessert. Eventually, everyone managed to swallow the lump down, taking deep breaths and looking around at each other foolishly for even doing something like that. The young princess was looking at Carlos, her large brown eyes holding a humored and pleased expression while Carlos just averted his eyes and hung his head low in shame. He felt a gloved hand slip into his grasp underneath the table to give a comforting squeeze and he sighed. It'll get better, Carlos. Just don't screw up again, you _can't _screw up again.

Next thing that was brought out smelled delicious, meaty and Carlos felt his mouth beginning to water as the dish was set in front of him. A large steak with a sort of glaze on top accompanied with vegetables and potatoes. He took the fork in his hands, cutting off a piece and taking a bite of the meat, chewing it contently. It was delicious, Carlos didn't know what Kendall had against this Gustavo guy but he cooks _amazingly. _

"Your Highness," James said, leaning closer and smiling, "I understand that you do a little equestrianism. Maybe you and me could have a race one day," the marquess replied and Kendall gave a shrug.

"Sounds like fun. . .hey Carlos, do you want me to-_whoa._"

The Duke began to chuckle, James' eyes began to widen and soon all eyes were on Carlos. . .though the boy didn't know why. . .but he felt his skin beginning to crawl with all those eyes on him. He began to bite his lip, nervously scratching at his hand.

"W-What?" Carlos asked, beginning to scratch harder and Kendall grabbed at his hand. Carlos looked down, eyes widening to see underneath the soft white satin gloved hand was an ugly, splotchy tanned hand slowly growing more red and agitated. Carlos grabbed a clean spoon, looking at his reflection to find horrid rashes along his cheeks and he could hear chuckles and laughter coming from down the table.

"Some American you picked, Your Highness."

"He's a keeper alright."

Carlos felt his eyes beginning to water and his skin burned so badly. He didn't know if he was trying to fight back crying at the pain of how bad the reaction was starting to get or trying to fight back crying in embarrassment of how much of a _childish _fool he made himself out to be. And they knew it too. He could see Kendall beginning to beckon some of the servants over, holding his hand tightly as they quickly walked over, "Take him to the doctor and quickly."

Carlos' hand broke free of Kendall's before the servants could even say yes, he jumped out of his chair quicker than anyone at the table could respond and he began to run out of the dining room, heart beating and ignoring the sudden burst of chatter.

Just nothing ever went right. . .that stupid star couldn't do anything right.


	6. When You Wish Upon A Star

_THIS IS CRAZY! 101 REVIEWS AND ONLY SIX CHAPTERS! OH MY WOW, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! It's just ridiculous, I am **no **way close to even the middle part of this story, like there are so many more things that happen and to find that this story already reached the 100 milestone in such few chapters is just wow, I'm still shocked. Wow. XD. Well, thank you to SWACGleekFreak, nickyd92, lord kiras hand, kendallsgirl12, SPIDEYLOVER, sk8tr. angel93, Sambitr, Sandycandy1, MyBabyKendizzle, Sir RCCS, Katerina The Von, seas of troubles, fckyeahcc, Dora, I AM AIR, AkaOuji, cellyjelly, NoireVerteFemme, child who is cool, HoodieTobi, fairytalegirl13, unchartedfate, Thedarkprofile, DyingInnocence, Me Ainsworth, Cookie Monster Giggles, 1Avid-reader, Hariken Hero and Rhett9 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! And thank you guys again!_

* * *

><p>There was a small little section in one of the main hallways that looked like it might have been a hiding place for King Kasch. It was narrow, only one person could fit inside and it was well hidden behind a large statue of a woman wearing Greek robes. It was perfect for Carlos, the boy taking refuge inside there and curling up to hope that somehow everything that happened in that dining room would just disappear and he could start anew. His skin felt like it was on fire and it hurt so bad, Carlos had his lower lip in between his teeth and he was biting down hard to keep from just bursting into a sob at how bad he felt, physically and emotionally.<p>

Griffin was right. . .he was just a child.

Fooling around at dinner, breaking out into hives and then running away to hide and cry, _childish._

Carlos sniffled, raising his hand and beginning to scratch at his cheek to relieve some of the itchy sensation he was feeling, only beginning to scratch harder when it just wouldn't go away.

"Don't do that."

Carlos jumped, screaming in shock but taking a couple of breaths when he saw Kendall was crouching down and looking at him with concerned eyes.

"H-How'd you find me?"

"I used to hide here when I was little. But there was a giant black widow in there so I stopped hiding here," Kendall replied and Carlos squeaked, quickly crawling out and jumping about.

"I-It's not on me right? Is it still there?"

"Nah, probably not. But I knew you wouldn't come out of there if I told you that," Kendall said with a teasing smile and Carlos pouted, scratching at his cheek once more, "Stop that, you'll make it worse."

"It _itches_."

"And if you would have let my servants take you to the doctor, you would already be getting your skin treated. . .why did you run off like that?" Kendall softly asked, taking Carlos' hand and beginning to walk the boy down the hall in what Carlos supposed was the direction of the doctor's quarters. Carlos bit his lip, looking down and reaching into his pocket to pull out the crumpled looking star. Kendall smiled at it, "You still have one? That's wonderful."

"It doesn't work so it's useless," Carlos murmured and Kendall raised an eyebrow as Carlos sighed, "The wish. I'm supposed to make a wish on it, kiss it and then it'll come true. . .but like always, it didn't come true. . .why do I even bother?"

"Because it's what makes you so much more interesting to talk to than those stiffs at the dinner," Kendall replied, turning right and keeping instep with Carlos. The Latino blushed, hand scratching at his clothed torso while still keeping hold of the star.

"But it's stupid. I always wish for things to come true and they never do. It's just. . .stupid."

"It's cute."

And Carlos would have turned even more red if the hives weren't making his skin redder than a tomato, "Well. . .what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that?"

"Why not?"

"Cause then it won't come true for sure. . .then again, what's the point now?" Carlos muttered and Kendall bit his lip, the two of them walking in silence until the bottle green eyes lit up all of a sudden and smile came to the prince's face.

"Okay, I think I know what the problem is with your wishes," Kendall started out and Carlos looked up at him. The prince pointed down at the star in Carlos' hand, "That star is really old and kind of worn out. It doesn't have any more wishing magic in it. Therefore, you need to make a new star and wish on _that one_. And then put it in a jar like before so it can insulate and bam! Your wish is going to come true."

That had to have been the most ridiculous reason why Carlos' wishes weren't coming true but Carlos began to smile regardless, Kendall smiling back just as hard as he approached a brown wooden door and gave it a gentle knock, "Médecin, êtes-vous là-dedans? J'ai besoin d'un onguent," Kendall cooed through the wood, Carlos finding his heart beginning to flutter at the usually goofy and charming voice of Kendall turning into a soft and comforting French.

"Votre Altesse? Euh, quel genre de pommade dont vous avez besoin?" Carlos heard a voice answer, male and rather unsure but still not opening the door and Kendall looked Carlos over once.

"Hives," Kendall answered and there was silence before the door opened quickly, a man tall and long hair combed back to look glamorous and cool.

"You do _not _have hiv-_oh_," the doctor stopped himself, looking over Carlos and back at Kendall, "Allergies?"

"I guess. . .nuts?" Kendall asked Carlos and the boy gave a small shrug.

"I don't remember. . .what was that glaze on the steak?"

"I don't know what Gustavo puts in it. . .might have some peanut oil though. . .can you get him some cream for him to put on before it gets any worse?" Kendall asked and the doctor slowly nodded his head, turning around and closing the door back shut. There was the sound of rummaging about inside the room, Carlos looking at Kendall with a confused face and curious as to what the doctor is doing behind that door until it opened just a crack and a hand jutted out holding a small jar of cream.

"Apply this to his skin, it'll clear up in an hour or two," the doctor replied and Kendall took the jar, smiling to himself and began to tug Carlos down the hallway towards those spiral set of stairs that led to Carlos' bedroom.

"What does he do in there?" Carlos asked in curiosity and Kendall shrugged.

"Don't really know. We barely have to see him since my mom is all about having a healthy life."

"He kind of looks like he could be a movie star or something, like he has a Hollywood face," Carlos commented and Kendall smiled, giving a little chuckle as the both of them climbed the stairs up to the second floor of the palace and began walking down the hall.

"You have something comfortable to change into right? Cause I don't want you in those clothes and making you uncomfortable," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded. He had a pair of pajamas that were clean and he could get into, though they fit rather big on his small frame. Just was one of those things where Griffin didn't really care and got Carlos whatever. Kendall began to let Carlos guide him to his bedroom, the prince knowing Carlos was on this floor but not exactly knowing which door. And the boy felt slightly odd and hot, Kendall's hand just fits perfectly into his own. Like no matter how they twist their hands together or pulled or shook, the hands were linked tight and Carlos felt a warmth building in his stomach at the thought.

Carlos opened his bedroom door, Kendall stepping inside and Carlos began to undo his dress shirt and suit jacket, pausing when he remembered the young prince was in the room with him. Carlos glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Kendall _was _indeed looking at him and bit his lower lip. Kendall cocked his head to the side, eyebrow crooking upwards.

". . .Oh. I'm sorry," Kendall apologized and turned around, hands behind his back and beginning to whistle a little tune to himself. Carlos smiled, walking over to his closet and grabbing a fresh pair of pajamas for him to put on. He let the dress shirt fall off his body, his skin already beginning to feel relief from the cool air of the room brushing against him as he slid on the large pajama shirt. He made quick work of his belt and pants, pulling the material down in one swoop before grabbing hold of the pajama pants and tugging them up his legs. The soft material didn't agitate his skin any further, Carlos almost breathing a sigh of relief and he turned back to Kendall.

"Okay, I'm dressed," Carlos replied and Kendall turned back around. He smiled at Carlos, walking over and handing the jar to the Latino boy.

"You think you can put it on you?"

"Yeah, I got it," Carlos replied, unbuttoning the first four buttons on his pajama shirt to apply some of the ointment to his splotched chest. Kendall nodded, his eyes on Carlos' inflamed skin as Carlos dipped a couple of fingers into the cool gel and smoothed it along his chest, creamy and white. Carlos gave a small sigh of relief.

"You got some right there," Kendall pointed out and Carlos looked around at his body rather confused. Then he saw Kendall slip his gloves off to toss them on the bed, hand darting out to scoop a good glob of the ointment and smother it over Carlos' face. The boy jumped back, frowning at Kendall who was only playfully sticking his tongue out between his teeth and he beckoned the boy back over again to him, Carlos only biting his lip and just walking over. Kendall smoothed out the mess he made, rubbing the ointment on the spots that were red on Carlos' face and slim fingers moving it around to spread some on his neck with Carlos trying not to shudder at the feel of Kendall's gentle touch.

"What about the others at dinner?" Carlos asked all of a sudden and Kendall paused before continuing to rub and touch at Carlos' skin.

"Who cares."

"But you should be there instead of trying to treat me. Kendall, this dinner is for _you_."

"Yeah but I don't care. . .I want to make a paper star with you," Kendall replied and Carlos turned, his shirt now open with all seven buttons undone.

"Why? It's nothing, really."

"But I want to learn how to make one. . .can you show me?" Kendall asked, stepping closer and Carlos looked at the ground, rocking shyly from side to side.

"Well. . .it isn't that hard."

"But I can only fold paper flowers."

"And _that _looked harder to do," Carlos murmured and he felt Kendall gently tilt his head up so he was looking at a warm and playful smirk.

"How about I show you how to make a paper flower if you show me how to make a paper star," Kendall replied and Carlos looked into those sparkling green eyes. He knew he had only one option, knew that if he said no, Kendall will just do it anyway. So with the tiny hint of red tinting his face, he said, "Okay. . .but only if we don't get into trouble."

Kendall scoffed, "How would we get into trouble by doing some paper crafts?"

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" there was shouting at the door and Carlos jumped, hearing someone banging on it before the doorknob jiggled fast and it swung open, in storming Jett with eyes looking livid and behind him, Dak with a set of keys and looking quite curious as to what is going on. Jett eyed Carlos, the Latino gulping and slowly beginning to step behind Kendall as the brunette man seethed, "I just _knew _you would be in here. Come back to the dinner at once!"

"Carlos is sick, I'm keeping him company," Kendall replied back simply, turning to take Carlos' hand and pull him over to where the bed is to sit down. Jett's cheeks flushed, ready to yell again but a calming voice stopped him.

"It's alright, Jett, I have this." And the Queen walked into the bedroom, her red hair done up nice in a beautiful bun and large golden tiara accentuated with gorgeous designs that made Carlos' eyes widen. Kendall got onto his feet, Carlos got down to his knees and bowed his head.

"Y-Your Majesty," Carlos greeted to the floor and he heard a soft laugh.

"That's the first time someone has gotten to their knees to greet me," she said and Carlos wanted to hit his head on the floor. He made himself to look like a fool too many times tonight and now the Queen thinks he's probably some ignorant- "Get on your bed, dear. So you're comfortable when I talk to you _both_."

Carlos nodded, quickly getting off the ground and sitting onto his bed as she walked over, her dress flowing from behind as she walked and took a seat while Kendall sat down as well with Carlos being in the middle. She smiled at him, "Three things. The first is that I welcome you to Westoria."

Carlos nodded fast and she nodded slow, "Second thing, it is very rude to get up and leave a dinner without asking yourself to be excused."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Your Majesty, r-really I-"

"It's alright, dear. It's something you'll learn when you have etiquette class and under the condition you're in, I would have done the same thing. And third, I already asked for Gustavo to not put any nuts in your meals, this shouldn't happen again so you don't have to feel embarrassed."

"It was that Duke that started laughing and everyone began to join in-" Kendall began to speak up but the Queen raised her hand to silence her son, her eyes now growing stern.

"And Kendall, when you say you are going to go to the bathroom, I didn't know it meant you were going to take one of the passageways to escape Jett's eye and go looking for Mr. Garcia," she replied, tone of a reprimanding mother and Carlos could see Kendall's cheeks flush, "You owe an apology to your guests for your behavior. I understand your concern for Mr. Garcia but you must be a host first and your possible future consort."

"But I don't _like _any of them!" Kendall shouted, annoyed and the Queen sighed.

"You haven't even gave them the chance. . .I asked for their fathers to let them stay for a few more hours for you to speak to them individually."

"Mom, you can't do this."

"I'm not forcing you to marry one of them now, Kendall. I just want you to talk to them and get to know them. . .some of them asked if they could see Carlos while you speak with the other girls," the Queen replied and Carlos' eyes widened at the thought the same time Kendall's eyebrows furrowed. Why would they want to see him? He pretty much looked like a fool, he just hoped it wasn't one of the Jennifers that wanted to be here to mock him and say how unusual he is. The Queen stood up, "They're outside the door. . .do you want to see them?"

Carlos realized she was asking him this and he quickly nodded his head yes. She smiled, giving a hand wave to Jett and he nodded his own head, turning around and opening the door to allow the people to come in. First that walked in, hunched over was that scraggly boy throwing dirt to make a path for Svetlana to walk inside to one of the lounging chair in Carlos' room and Carlos really hoped that maybe he could clean that up. Then after that walked in Princess Stephanie, the girl giving Carlos a warm smile that he reciprocated gladly. Then finally, Camille was awkwardly walking in, shaking left to right in her heels and took a seat at the foot of the bed to wave at Carlos.

The Queen looked at Kendall, "He has company, now you can go sit and speak with your guests with _dignity _and as a _prince_," his mother sternly replied and Kendall got onto his feet.

"Fine, I'll go. Who am I talking to first?" Kendall replied, annoyed and then Jett stepped aside, James walking into the room with charming smile on his face.

"That would be me," the marquess said, walking over and getting on one knee like before to take Kendall's hand and give it a gentle kiss, lips now coming in contact with Kendall's soft skin that was slowly beginning to turn red. James glanced over at Carlos, "My father apologizes for laughing and we both hope you get better, Carlos."

And Carlos felt his own cheeks heating at how James said his name, sweet and soft, like James was a prince himself trying to sweep Carlos off his feet and onto a white horse in the fairy tales.

"I-It's alright," Carlos stuttered out, ducking his face to hide his reddening face and his eyes glanced up to see James give him a friendly smile before looking at Kendall and hooking an arm around the blond's.

"I was thinking we can go for a walk in the garden, would that be nice?" James asked.

"Well, I don't. . .I mean. . .um. . ." Kendall didn't really respond, James was already escorting Kendall out of the room with the Queen following shortly behind and Jett following after, the advisor giving a wary look over his shoulder at Carlos before closing the door firmly shut. Carlos turned to Stephanie, then Svetlana and then Camille, biting on his lower lip and rubbing his arm in slight awkwardness.

"So. . .why did you guys want to see me?" Carlos asked and Stephanie scooted closer, large eyes friendly.

"Because you ran away like that, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. If it makes you feel any better, I'm allergic to cinnamon. Makes my lips swell up really bad," she replied and Carlos gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot," he replied and she smiled back. Carlos looked over as Svetlana was conversing with the dirt boy crouched beside her, smiling at whatever he was saying beneath that dirty face garb. He then looked over at Camille, she sitting there rather awkwardly and Carlos crawled over to the foot of the bed to be beside her, "And what about you? You wanted to check on me?"

Camille looked like she was trying to choose her words carefully, clearing her throat rather loudly.

"Yes, just wanted to check on you. Allergic reactions are a serious condition and no laughing matter," she replied, voice _really _high pitched and almost straining and Carlos just gave a small nod, looking between all three girls.

"I'm sorry for making Kendall run after me, he should have been spending time with you guys," Carlos apologized and Stephanie just gave a wave of the hand.

"It's alright, he's your friend. I would have done the same thing, royalty around me or not," she replied and Camille nodded. Svetlana did as well, though still not speaking directly to Carlos. Carlos leaned forward on his elbows, his feet pushing against his mattress.

"Well. . .don't you guys want to be spending time with him instead of me? I mean, he's the guy you all want to marry right?. . .You all _do _want to marry Kendall, don't you?" Carlos asked and there was a small silence in the room, Svetlana of the three girls looking the most nervous about the question and ducking her head down low. Stephanie gave a small shrug.

"I wouldn't mind marrying someone like Kendall. He just showed me tonight that he's not like all those other princes," she said with a small smile, "He's caring and compassionate and he isn't looking to impress and flatter us. . .unlike that snake James Diamond," Stephanie replied and Carlos looked at the girl startled. She gave a small sigh, "I'm sorry, I just don't trust the Diamonds. They're all shady and I know for a fact his father is trying to buy our oil wells in my country. And that is _not _okay with me. Just. . .I don't know. I don't think he's really what he seems, all charming and sweet and flirty-"

"And beautiful," Camille said with a contented sigh, voice going down by quite a few octaves and Carlos raised an eyebrow at her the same time Stephanie looked over at the girl in confusion. Camille blushed red, biting her lower lip, "I-I mean beautifully _horrible. _That family has been on my family's back for years and I for one agree with you believing the whole Diamond clan is a bunch of shady snakes," she quickly replied, voice going back to that strained pitch and Carlos bit his lip. He didn't know, James really did seem genuine. But he didn't know him clearly as much as Camille and Stephanie did. And he could go off of the history between the Royal Family and the Diamonds, it seemed plausible that they searched and desired power.

But James wasn't going to try and manipulate Kendall's heart for the crown. . .would he?

"Well. . .I hope that you all love Kendall if you're going to marry him. It wouldn't be right to either of you if you don't love each other," Carlos replied.

"Do you believe so?" he heard a voice, soft and accent thick and he turned, Svetlana looking over at him with eyes worried and he gave a slow nod.

"Well yeah. Don't you want to have the person you believe will make you happy as your prince? If it isn't Kendall, then you shouldn't be putting yourself through this. . .you should find your Prince Charming, your _true _love."

"You sound like a fairy tale," Stephanie commented with a small smile and Carlos shyly smiled back.

"Well, I read a lot of fairy tales when I was little. But the love in fairy tales is just so. . .beautiful," Carlos sighed, "A prince that loves you unconditionally and would do anything for you at any time at all. And he'll take care of you and never want to be anywhere else but with you. . .it's just really romantic. . . and if you find that person that will do all those things for you, you should marry them."

Svetlana jumped up out of her seat, making Dirt Boy jump back startled.

"You are right," she said and Carlos' face blanked.

"What am I right about?"

"I need to find my father-"

The doors opened, Jett standing with Kendall behind him and the advisor scanned the small room.

"Who would like to speak with Kendall next?" he asked and Svetlana began to walk forward, Dirt Boy hurriedly making a trail of soil for her to walk upon until she reached the advisor. "Ah, yes. Princess Svetlana, we may adjourn-"

"I do not want to marry His Highness," Svetlana replied and Jett's eyes widened, just as everyone else's did. She glanced down at the boy crouched by her feet, giving him a gentle smile, "I have already found my Prince Charming."

Jett stared at her, mouth agape as she gave Kendall a small smile back, "I am sorry, Your Highness. You are a very nice guy and the one that will marry you is very lucky. But I can not pretend to love you when my heart belongs to another. . .apology accepted?"

"_Very_," Kendall said with glee and Svetlana smiled, looking down at Dirt Boy.

"Let us go find my father and tell him the news," she said and he nodded, beginning to make the dirt path past a stuttering and stumbling Jett trying to get her to stay and think her decision through. But before she began to walk again, she turned to face Carlos and gave him a small wave. "Thank you, Carlos."

"U-um, you're welcome?" Carlos said, unsure and she smiled, continuing down the path and out of the bedroom. Jett looked at Carlos, eyes dead and cold. He gave a small growl before turning and grabbing Kendall's wrist, hauling the prince out of the room and beckoning the remaining two girls out of the room. Stephanie gave Carlos a small wave and Camille did the same, both getting off the bed and following the angry advisor out. Carlos stared at the closed door before looking down at the mess on the floor, giving a soft sigh.

Looks like he hasn't escaped cleaning _completely._

* * *

><p>The full moon shone through the large window, its light casting onto Carlos' figure as the boy slept and dreamed about the hopefully better times he shall have here. It was only the first day, he can turn things around. He just needed to get some etiquette training, that's all. And Parliament said he was going to get a tutor too so everything is going to come along for him. He wouldn't be embarrassing the Royal Family any more, he would be respectable and mature and-<p>

Someone was shaking him.

_Why _was someone shaking him?

The person must have sensed Carlos tensing at that moment since a voice softly whispered, "Carlos, it's just me."

Carlos reached over to switch on the small lamp beside the bed, rubbing at his eyes to see Kendall standing there in his royal blue pajamas.

"Kendall, it's almost two in the morning," Carlos said with a yawn and then noticed that Kendall was holding some things. A large jar, some strips of gold and white paper and scissors. He crooked his head to the side as Kendall raised the jar.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"I forgot," Carlos said anyways and Kendall sighed, plopping down on the bed and Carlos scooted up to sit up straight.

"Paper stars. You promised to show me how to make them," Kendall reminded and Carlos rubbed at his eyes again.

"Well I thought you would want to do it, I don't know, _when the sun comes up_," Carlos grumbled and Kendall playfully stuck his tongue out, dumping the paper strips and scissors on the bed between the two of them.

"Someone's grumpy. Guess the sweet and shy part of you rises with the sun," Kendall commented and Carlos blushed red, making Kendall smile even more, "Guess not."

"S-Shut up. How'd you even get in here anyways?. . .And where did you get that jar?" Carlos asked and Kendall pointed down to the corner of the wall, Carlos squinting to find that one of the decorative tiles that were along the bottom of the wall was removed to reveal a secret passageway, "Something that King Kasch did?" Carlos asked and Kendall shook his head.

"No, there's one in every bedroom. For like escapes. I just used mine until I found the main passageway and took it to find yours. And as for the jar, it's from the kitchen. I took it before I went to bed. Now, how do we make a star?" Kendall asked excitedly and Carlos sighed, taking one of the strips of paper and Kendall doing the same. Carlos began to take the paper gingerly in his hand.

"Well, first make it look like a ribbon, with one end as short as possible and the other one long," Carlos instructed and Kendall nodded, trying to match his strip of paper with what Carlos' looked like, "And now you take the long end and slip it through the loop but don't pull it too tight and crumple it-"

"Whoops," Kendall murmured, his strip now with a balled up knot in it and Carlos sighed. Kendall pouted, "See, these _are _hard."

"Not if you take your time and go slowly," Carlos replied and handed Kendall another strip of paper. Kendall sighed, trying to do the past two steps and pulling the long end too quickly again, resulting in another knotted paper. He groaned, taking a strip into his hands before looking up at Carlos.

"How did you get Svetlana to change her mind?" he asked and Carlos shrugged, watching as Kendall repeated his mistake and tossed the knotted paper along with the other two.

"I don't know. I just said that they all need to marry their true Prince Charming and that they need to be in love with you otherwise it'll just hurt you both."

"Did it work on all of them?"

"No."

"Dang," Kendall said, both from the fact that he still had some potential consorts to deal with and that he just knotted another strip. Carlos sighed, taking another strip of paper and doing the steps correctly, handing the strip to Kendall who sheepishly took it. Carlos raised his own strip, "Now, flatten the little area so it looks like a pentagon."

"Right," Kendall said, slim fingers doing as Carlos told and Carlos continued to watch him.

"They seem really nice, Kendall. Why won't you give them a chance?"

"Because I want a prince consort, not a queen consort," Kendall replied sharply and Carlos bit his lower lip.

". . .Like James?" he asked and Kendall paused, giving a sigh of his own. Carlos looked down at the strip of paper, "Okay, now tuck this short end into the small little flap right here, see?"

"Yeah, I see it. . .James is okay, I guess. He's really touchy-feely though, kept putting his arms around me," Kendall critiqued and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"And you're not, Mr. Hand-Holder?" Carlos teased and he could see Kendall blush red at the nickname.

"You don't like it when I hold your hand?"

"I don't mind. . .kind of feels nice. Like someone cares about me," Carlos said softly and the prince looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing.

"And why wouldn't someone care about you?"

"Well, because of my stepfather and my stepsister. . .just felt by myself for a long time. . .so when you hold my hand, I like it," Carlos murmured shyly, already finishing up his paper star and holding it delicately in the palm of his hand.

"Well then, I'll hold you hand more often," Kendall commented and then frowned, raising out the folded piece of paper, "I think I did it wrong."

"You didn't tuck the paper in, you have to start over," Carlos pointed out and Kendall pouted, dropping the paper and crossing his arms.

"I quit."

"Aren't you an impatient prince," Carlos murmured with a smile on his face that was quickly replaced with a yawn.

"You tired?"

" A little," Carlos said, rubbing at his eyes and Kendall gave a soft smile.

"Then go to bed. . .but make a wish first," Kendall replied, holding out the jar and Carlos looked down at the small white star in his hand. His tongue poked out, trying to decide what he wanted to wish on that would have a better chance of coming true. He pondered and thought, sleepiness making his eyes flutter so many times he had to shake his head to keep himself awake before he let a smile come to his lips and he closed his eyes.

_I wish for a big breakfast tomorrow._

And Carlos brought the star up to his lips, giving a gentle kiss to the paper before dropping it in the jar. It was a silly wish, but it was a probable wish so he has to start there. Kendall looked down in it and smiled, placing a golden lid on it and screwing it shut.

"And there, your wish will come true," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded, giving another yawn, "Go to sleep, there's still a lot of things to do later on today."

"Mm-hm," Carlos hummed, getting underneath his covers and burying his head in the soft pillows, "Night, Kendall."

"Sweet dreams, Carlos," Kendall said back and Carlos hummed again, feeling slumber gently taking him away into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning when the sun peeked over the mountains to shine through the windows of the bedroom, Carlos' eyes fluttered at the bright light and he sat up to stretch. Then he looked over at the jar he placed on his nightstand, surprise coming over him to find there were two stars in there instead of the one he made, the other star a golden yellow and slightly lopsided. Then Carlos glanced over to his right, his eyes growing even wider to see a spread of pancakes, toast, orange juice, eggs, bacon and two blueberry muffins sitting on one of the small tables by the chairs. The boy rushed out of his bed to the breakfasts, the smell heavenly and his stomach growled in delight.<p>

Carlos saw the little card near the muffins, picking it up and opening it as his heart began to flutter at the handwriting

_Okay, so **maybe **I'm a little impatient since I _

_wanted to wait for you to come to breakfast but_

_you were still asleep. So I had the kitchen service_

_send you something. Eat fast, I have a lot of_

_fun stuff for us to do today :)_

_- Kendall_

And Carlos just held the note close to his heart.

A wish came true.


	7. Beauty and the Beast

_Another chapter like always. I think next chapter is going to formerly introduce Carlos to Katie and also Gustavo, plus bringing back the other consorts and things like that. Trying at least to get to chapter ten, that's when I can start working on the Jagan subplot with more ease. Well anyways, thanks to Thedarkprofile, Sandycandy1, Bowman0306, Big Time Ships, Katerina the Von, mrs. JMakapo, kikkina123, galacticbestbuds, giantpinoy, LiveInTheMomentx, AkaOuji, 1Avid-reader, TidusGT, Noire Verte Femme, sea of troubles, TaylorUndead, Anonymous Skrtle, Me Ainsworth, I AM AIR, Sir RCCS, Dora, fairytalegirl13, kendallsgirl12, Cookie Monster Giggles, child who is cool, Carphanie, nickyd92, RaNDoM HeArT, HoodieTobi, angelinpunk, fckyeacc, Lansten and Rhett9 for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Carlos hummed, hand going over to give his stomach a gentle rub as he walked down the hall in search of the young prince. The breakfast was delicious, the food crisp and hot and muffins sweet and juice fresh. Another great creation by the kitchen staff. Carlos wasn't the person to ever taste or sample fine cuisine, his usual dinners involved him having to cook Griffin and Mercedes something extraordinary with him just eating something that could be heated in a microwave and cooked fast. Now, he liked having to eat this kind of stuff, liked that he was being the one served instead of the other way around and frankly, Carlos didn't think he could want it any other way any longer.<p>

He rounded the corner, not sure where he was heading or where Kendall could be in this large palace but just hoped he was getting close. He was anxious to say the least about what Kendall might be planning for their day today. Were they going to the city? The orchard? The farm? Carlos _still _wanted to go to the farm and it was still a very ridiculous request but he wanted to do it anyways. See all the pigs and cows and sheep and other little farmyard animals to play with and-

Carlos bumped into someone, stumbling back a little bit as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" Carlos apologized, then blinked as he realized just who he bumped into. It was the Duke of Lauder, the elder man brushing and smoothing out the newly made wrinkles in his suit jacket with James slowly coming up from behind. The Duke gave Carlos a look, eying the boy from foot to crown and a small smirk came over his face as he adjusted his gloves.

"Well, well, if it isn't the American stowaway," the Duke humored and Carlos bit his lower lip, his feet feeling like they were locked into place, "Your face cleared up nicely."

"Y-Yeah, the doctor got me some medication and it worked," Carlos stuttered out and the Duke raised an eyebrow.

"I see. . .and where are you heading this morning?"

"Um, to see His Highness," Carlos explained and the Duke glanced over at James, his son not saying anything but just looking at Carlos with a look Carlos couldn't even decipher. Curiosity, hate, friendliness, a facade, Carlos really wasn't sure. The Duke then turned back to Carlos, giving him a small smile.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but His Highness is in tutoring. Then afterwards, he has an outing to attend with my son," and he made a gesture towards James, the teenager still not making a change in facial expression, "Perhaps after that, you two could spend some quality time together."

"Um, okay. . ." Carlos said warily and the Duke smiled even more, moving past Carlos and James doing the same to follow his father down the hall. Carlos watched the two remaining Diamond members leave the hall by making a right and Carlos turned back to face forward, walking down the hallway anyways until he began to hear something that sounded like someone reciting text. He made another left, walking up a flight of stairs to the second floor that led to a large mahogany double door. He opened it, stepping inside the cool and teal colored walls of the library and the reciting was louder in here than outside.

"'And then my blood rushed to my face and took my eyesight quite away, the trees and bushes round the place seemed midnight at noonday. I could not see a single thing, words from my eyes did start - they spoke as chords do from the string, and blood burnt round my heart'," Carlos could hear Kendall's voice projecting loudly and he glanced down onto the bottom floor of the large and grandiose library, seeing the blond standing up with book in his hands while a woman beside him was calmly listening to him, "'Are flowers the winter's choice? Is love's bed always snow? She seemed to hear my silent voice, not love's appeals to know. I never saw so sweet a face as that I stood before. My heart has left its dwelling place and can return no more'."

"Very good, Your Highness. Now, what do you believe the speaker was saying?" the woman asked, Carlos leaning over the wooden banister to look at the two of them. Kendall looked down, giving a small shrug.

"He was in love?"

"Well, more specific. How did he feel about this girl? Was it love or was it infatuation?"

"It was love."

"Why?"

"Because. . .well, he sounds absolutely crazy about her. Why wouldn't he be in love with her?" Kendall asked and the woman smiled softly.

"Okay then, could you analyze the last stanza? What do snow and winter have in common with love? Why do you think Clare chose to use those kinds of words?" she asked and Kendall just let out a groan, his green eyes wandering upwards and landing on Carlos as the younger boy gave a tiny wave. Kendall smiled big, quickly tossing the book of poetry onto the table and running over to where Carlos was standing at the banister.

"You enjoyed breakfast? You ready to have some fun?" Kendall asked and Carlos pointed over at the woman that was watching the two of them, not looking happy that he was interrupting her lesson plan.

"You can't just cut class."

"Yes I can if I want to. Which I do, I want to show you something _really _cool and we need to get in as much time as possible before I have to sit with James. . .maybe I can bring you along too. Come on, let's get going," Kendall chirped, taking Carlos by the hand and beginning to pull the boy away to the large white doors ahead of them. The doors opened, Jett stepping inside along with another woman, skin dark and rich, a daring contrast to the door behind her and the two stopped. Carlos saw how Jett's eyes narrowed to focus on him before looking at Kendall.

"And I just _knew _he would be in here," Jett muttered, escorting the woman over to the two boys, "Your Highness, you still have two hours of your studies before your afternoon date with the Marquess, _please_ for once try to stick to your schedule."

"I want to go and hang out with Carlos," Kendall replied and Jett gestured over to the woman standing next to him.

"Well that is not going to happen since Ms. Wainwright must begin her tutoring session with him in the study. And it'll take around three to four hours-"

"_Three to four _hours on one subject?" Carlos grimaced and Ms. Wainwright raised her hands, shaking her head.

"No, no, we have four subjects. History, Math, English and then thirty minutes of Art and Music," she explained and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Music? Like playing an instrument?"

"Well we'll see once we get to that hour but we need to get started right now," she replied and Carlos nodded his head, hand releasing from Kendall's to step over to her. He looked over his shoulder, Kendall not pleased at all and he bit his lower lip.

"We'll hang out after your outing, okay?"

". . .Fine," Kendall grumbled with a pout on his face and Jett just sighed, moving to escort Kendall back to the table while Ms. Wainwright began to escort Carlos down one of the halls in the library to where he supposed the study was. His tutor was pretty, she looked a whole lot nicer than the teachers he had growing up. And she glanced over to him as they made another right, the library huger than it looks and making their way into a brown hall passing by many wooden doors.

"Um, the history part, is it American or Westorian?"

"Westorian. I'm going to teach you all about the palace and wars and how the government works along with the monarchy," she said and Carlos bit his lip. That could be helpful, he could ask her questions about somethings he was rather curious about.

Like the Diamonds.

And the Mitchells.

She opened one of the doors, stepping inside and allowing Carlos through to come in the small and cozy study space. The walls were a mocha color, caramel and carpet soft. Books were all aligned around the walls and the sources of light were the large chandelier hanging in the ceiling and the small wall lamps near the bookcases. There was a desk in the middle of the room, two chairs situated around it and she walked over to sit down in one, Carlos following and sitting in the other. Ms. Wainwright smiled at him, pulling out from underneath the desk a couple of textbooks and some pen and paper.

"Alright then, let's begin with the colonization of French and English settlers into the territory which later-"

"Ms. Wainwright, the Diamonds and the Knights. . .did they get along?" Carlos asked and the tutor looked at Carlos rather confused.

"Well. . .that's covered in quite a few chapters away, Mr. Garcia-"

"Yeah but I'm really curious about the subject. . .kind of wanted to know more about them. . .and the Mitchell family if possible," Carlos added and Ms. Wainwright leaned forward, flipping through her own textbook.

"Well. . .alright. . .but after I answered your questions, we go back to today's lesson plan promise?"

"Promise," Carlos said with a smile and she smiled back, looking down at the text and slim finger pointing out a sentence.

"Well, the Diamond and Knight families have been mostly civil with each other, the Knights gained royalty after Kellan Knight became king in a power struggle. It was until the reign of King Kasch that things became to grow complicated between the two families," she explained and Carlos leaned forward, intrigued.

"How King Kasch was schizophrenic and Reginald Diamond almost took over the throne?"

"Yes. . .you know a good deal about this subject, why are you asking more questions?" Ms. Wainwright asked and Carlos blushed.

"Well, I just wanted to know more. Don't fully understand it," he explained and she just gave a small nod.

"Well, King Kasch was schizophrenic and Reginald Diamond was ready to go to Parliament to deem him unfit for rule and request that there be a new king. And since the Diamonds had also made their ranks into the line of blue bloods, it was obvious that he wanted his family to take reign and a new monarchy under the Diamonds begin. But there was something else that was rather resistant to that idea."

"Parliament? The Knights?"

"The Mitchell family, around this period it was Lord Geoffrey Mitchell that was the head of the household. And he didn't want the crown to fall into the Diamond's control, he wanted the crown to remain with the Knights."

". . ._Really?_" Carlos asked astonished. Well now it didn't make sense why Camille and her father were involved in the consort business unless it was to still keep the crown from out of the Diamond family's grasp. Ms. Wainwright nodded her head, "Oh yes, the Mitchell clan was very loyal to the Royal Family on account of Kellan giving them the land their home still resides on after the power struggle along with blue blood status in exchange for helping him win. But it was a. . .strange loyalty. Something about these three families that anyone would agree on is that Knights were born with a silver spoon in their mouths, Mitchells were ones to work for the things they wanted to achieve and Diamonds were ones to take it."

"So the only reason a Mitchell would want the crown is because they believe they deserve it?" Carlos asked and she nodded her head yes.

"Most of them due to that belief that the Knights would not be in possession of the crown today if they had not lend their assistance during the power struggle. They were loyal and they worked hard to try and keep the things they earned. They acquired a gold mine, oil wells, that orchard that you pass on the way to the palace, all those things belonged to the Mitchells after they gained that land."

"But Ke- I mean His Highness said the orchard is for the Royal Family," he said and Ms. Wainwright gave a small sigh, shaking her head.

"Well, that's where this strange loyalty fits in. After Kellan's death, the Royal Family began to take possession of things that the Mitchell family owned. The gold in the mines, some oil well deposits and that orchard. And when the King Kasch crisis occurred, the Mitchell family already lost a couple of diamond mine deposits to the Royal Family, yet Lord Geoffrey still wanted the crown to remain with the Knights. Because of the loyalty the Mitchells had to Kellan, they honor that above everything. He was the one that gave them their land and their title. Loyalty to the other members of the Royal Family. . .not as strong," Ms. Wainwright explained, turning the page,

"So, some Mitchells began to resent the Knights for how the descendants of Kellan were treating them, some tried to still remain loyal no matter what because Kellan gave them land and status. And because of Lord Geoffrey's loyalty and consistent stalling of the impeachment of King Kasch until he was able to get better and his son take control of the throne, that was when the bad blood began to start between the Mitchells and Diamonds."

"Then that means that the Mitchells helped keep the crown in the Knights' possession. . .does His Highness know that?" Carlos asked and Ms. Wainwright shrugged.

"Not sure. Bet he was taught that the Royal Family took control of those things in a very diplomatic way but-"

"Well that's not fair. He should do something about this. . .if a Mitchell _did _become. . .let's say queen, would everything that the Royal Family took from them be theirs?" Carlos asked and Ms. Wainwright tilted her head from left to right, her glossy lips turning upwards as she thought before giving another shrug.

"I don't see why not. If a Mitchell became queen, she would be able to give back those things to her family under order," she replied and Carlos just nodded. Okay, so now he knew what Camille and her father were doing, to get back their land. . .maybe. He didn't want to accuse them without truly knowing that was what they were after. Maybe Camille really did love Kendall, maybe not. Carlos looked back down at his book.

"And the Diamond family, why would they want the crown?"

"Why would you _not _want the crown and the power and fame to go along with it?" she asked and Carlos nodded his head. True, true. But that can't be the only reason why the Diamonds were involved in the consort business, there must be something else. Ms. Wainwright flipped back a couple of pages, "Mr. Garcia, I need to get you started on the colonization chapter before the hour is over and we move onto mathematics," she said and he nodded, getting as much information as he could have out of this session.

And he couldn't wait to see Kendall again to tell him what he learned.

* * *

><p>The sky was crisp and blue, the wind breezy and cool as Carlos stepped out into the garden area. Tutoring was no joke, it felt like it was even more stuff being crammed into his brain than at normal school. But Ms. Wainwright at least made it fun for him, or tried to. And for the music portion of the tutoring, he was able to at least write down what instrument he wanted to play the most, the piano. He just liked the instrument, he thought the notes played on a piano was beautiful and just could sweep a person away into a dream. He sighed, the smell of roses soothing him and making his heart a flutter.<p>

"Good afternoon, Mr. Garcia," he heard a voice chirp out and he turned, seeing Dak trimming some of the roses and he smiled, walking over to the brunette man.

"Hello, Dak. Do you know where His Highness is?" Carlos asked and Dak paused, eyes darting around rather nervously and unsure of what to say.

"Well. . .Mr. Stetson clearly warned me that if you should be out looking for His Highness to _not _tell," Dak replied and Carlos pouted. That advisor sure struggles to make sure Carlos and Kendall don't stay around each other for too long. But why? Not like Carlos was a bad kid or a bad influence. But he gave a sigh, guess he'll have to wait until Kendall found him. Carlos began to turn but Dak placed a hand on his shoulder, "Wait, wait. Mr. Stetson told me to _not _tell you that His Highness and the Marquess are down by the lake on their outing," Dak said, giving a wink and it took Carlos a while to understand what the servant was saying. His lips formed an 'oh', smiling before Dak gestured over to the path leading to the lake and Carlos nodded, beginning to quickly walk down that way.

He could see the sun reflecting off the water as he approached the lake, eyes moving around to see if he could spot the two boys anywhere. The trees were giving shade off the banks of the lake, the breeze blowing gently and the leaves swaying slowly. Carlos moved behind a tree and a couple of bushes, trying to spot James and Kendall and his fingers gripped the bark tightly. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two walking and he remained hidden, James' voice drifting into his ears.

"Yes, Your Highness. We can be able to go on countless trips around the world, anywhere you like just say it," James said, Carlos seeing the brunette boy's arm link around Kendall's waist and pull him closer to his body. Kendall just turned his head away to look at the water, face not annoyed but more awkward and uncomfortable as the two of them walked.

"Right, right. . ."

"And I'm sure if he is still relevant to you, Carlos can come tag along," James replied and Carlos gripped the trunk tighter the same moment Kendall paused, looking at the marquess astonished.

"And what does that mean?" Kendall questioned and James turned, sorry expression on his face.

"I apologize, he must mean the world to you. . .how long have you two known each other?"

"I don't know. . .two days? Three?" Kendall murmured and Carlos blushed. Only two days? That can't be right. . .he met Kendall, found out he was a prince, had dinner, got kidnapped and got on the plane all in one day. Then he arrived in Westoria, got accepted by Parliament, moved into the palace, met the consorts, got humiliated, changed a princess' mind and made a paper star with Kendall the next day. . .

Wow, it really _has _only been three days.

And James was just as amazed.

"Three days? But you two act as if you known each other for years," he said and Kendall shyly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you how with some people, it's like you've known them all your life? Yeah, I'm feeling that with him," Kendall quietly said and James smiled too, pulling Kendall closer by his hips.

"And I hope that you will feel the same way about me," James whispered, beginning to lean forward and Carlos' eyes widened. Is. . .is he trying to _kiss _Kendall? Kendall leaned his head back, staring at James' face confused and James gave a small pout as his puckered lips didn't come in contact with the prince, "I see you are shy of a kiss."

"Not shy, just don't want to kiss you," Kendall said rather bluntly and James pouted even more.

"Well then. . .maybe your perception of me will change because Your Highness," James started out, taking Kendall's hand and raising it to his lips to gently kiss, "I _greatly _would like to know the pleasure of kissing you."

". . ._Right_. . ." Kendall said dryly, looking around and tugging James along down the bank. Carlos stepped back, his feet rustling in the fallen leaves and crushing the crisp grass, causing Kendall to pause and look around in curiosity. A smile began to dawn on the prince's face, the blond turning to face James with an eager expression, "Would you like to play a game?"

". . .A _game_, Your Highness?" James asked, voice rather skeptical and Kendall nodded, stepping closer and tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, a game. A finding game."

"Well what are we finding?"

"A _creature_," Kendall said, eyes wide and Carlos almost laughed at Kendall's silly expression while James just gave a small smile, not even sure what the prince was going on about. Kendall crouched down low, as if he was stalking an invisible prey and his head kept looking left and right.

"Uh, Your Highness. What creature are we looking for?" James asked and Kendall began to move left, crouching down even lower.

"This creature is very easily spooked, so we have to be careful."

"Easily spooked? What is it?" James asked, just standing there and watching Kendall's little spiel.

"It's a rare creature, think there's only one here in Westoria."

James raised an eyebrow, "And you think it's here on the grounds?"

Kendall nodded, ducking low and Carlos couldn't see him over the hedge without giving himself away.

"Yes. . .in fact. . .it's right. . ." Kendall jumped out from behind the tree, Carlos screaming loud as Kendall's smile grew big, "I found it! Found the American!"

Carlos blushed red as Kendall began to laugh and smile hard, "That wasn't funny! And I am _not _a creature!" Carlos shouted and Kendall laughed even louder, walking over to wrap arms around Carlos in an apologetic hug. And Carlos blushed more, the scent of Kendall's cologne coming to his nose again and he couldn't help but close his eyes and just take a subtle smell, almost melting in his grasp. Kendall looked back over at James, the brunette watching the two with his arms crossed and face in a not so pleased expression. Then again, of course he wouldn't be too happy. Carlos just interrupted their date and now for sure Kendall didn't want to be left alone with James. So he just gave the boy a little wave and small smile, James giving one back and that made Carlos feel a little bit better. But he didn't know what yet to feel about James, still didn't know what the Diamond's role is in this story or what James' true intentions were.

He felt Kendall's hand go to his and hold it, Kendall smiling at him, "Come on, let's go to the music room. I can show you how to play-"

"You need to stay here on your date," Carlos said and Kendall frowned, "Please, Kendall? We can hang out and talk afterwards but you just leaving wouldn't be fair to James," he whispered, low so the marquess couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"But he's so _clingy_. And he won't stop touching and holding me and-" Carlos raised the two's linked hands, his eyebrow raising as Kendall began to blush, "W-Well you and me is a different thing."

"Kendall. . ."

". . .Fine. I'll stay for the rest of the date. But you got to promise one thing."

"What?" Carlos asked and Kendall leaned forward, his lips almost on the shell of Carlos' ear and Carlos could feel the heat of Kendall's breath on it, surely the tip turning a light red.

"We make another paper star together," he whispered and Carlos blushed, Kendall pulling away and smiling, "Promise?"

". . .Yeah. . .promise," Carlos said softly and Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p>Carlos was good in keeping away from the blond prince, keep from distracting Kendall by waiting in his room and playing with some of the things on the shelves in his closet. He didn't know whose room it used to be, but he knew that it must have been a child since there were so many dusty old board games stowed deep away and it kept him preoccupied for quite a while. Carlos liked playing board games, his father always played checkers with him every single Sunday and promised Carlos that one day, he'll show him how to play chess like all those smart kids do. But then after he passed away, Carlos played checkers by himself, his mother too buys trying to keep Carlos clothed and fed and warm. He tried to teach himself chess but it was just too hard for him to understand, he knew that he tried to beat his stepfather in a game of chess and lost, resulting in having to clean the kitchen while the Griffins went to dinner at a restaurant by the water.<p>

And Carlos never played a game like that again.

It wasn't that much fun to be playing games by yourself anyways.

Carlos' door opened, his head turning to see Kendall quickly walking in and closing the door shut. The blond leaned against the door, giving a long sigh and closing his eyes before opening them and walking over to sit on Carlos' bed. He gave the spot beside him a soft pat and Carlos got up from his chair, walking over and sitting down beside him.

"So?"

"So what?" Kendall asked and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"James. How did the date go with James?" Carlos asked, big smile on his face as Kendall just gave a small shrug and looked away.

". . .It was alright I guess. . ."

"Do you. . .like him?" Carlos asked and Kendall snorted.

"No, not like that. Not yet," Kendall replied, lying down and pulling Carlos down to lie beside him, "He's such a flirt, tried to kiss me twice and kept saying how he'd take me all over the world if we were married."

"Do you want to see the world?"

"Yes," Kendall said with a small smile and gave a sigh, "My dad saw the world before he passed away. He actually stayed in America for maybe a month, visited some guy that fought alongside him in the army I think. I want to see what other cultures are like, how they dress and eat, what they believe. I'm sick of seeing the same people over and over again and doing the same routine. I want so much more," Kendall said and Carlos gave a small smile.

"You sound like Belle."

". . ._Who?_"

"Belle. . .like Beauty and the Beast?"

"La Belle et la Bête?" Kendall asked, that French tongue of his making Carlos' cheeks flush red and his eyes darted away.

"Um. . .I guess so. . .well, in the Beauty and the Beast I know, that's what the girl wants. To have a life outside of the village, meet her prince charming and go on adventures-"

"Prince charming? That sounds a little bit like you, doesn't it?" Kendall teased and Carlos shyly hit Kendall on the arm.

". . .Maybe. . .we both like to read stories."

"Then you'll love our library. Has hundreds and thousands and thousands of books for you to read. And stories about everything. Princes, witches, giants, kings and queens, everything you want in a story I bet it's in the library," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled, scooting in closer.

"I'd like that," he said softly and Kendall hummed, the two of them lying side by side and just staring up at the honey colored ceiling, ". . .Or maybe Ariel."

"I remind you about a lot of girls, don't I?" Kendall asked and Carlos laughed, hitting the prince on the arm again.

"I mean the whole wanting more out of your life. . .but I don't think I'll ever understand why you don't want this kind of lifestyle," Carlos replied and Kendall groaned, turning over onto his stomach.

"Cause it's so _boring_," Kendall groaned into the mattress, shooting up and standing on the bed to look down at Carlos, "Everyone _thinks _it's fun to be a prince but it isn't! You have so much fun being a normal guy, bet even more fun since you're American and get access to all those gadgets and trendy things that'll take _years _to finally export to Westoria. For one thing, I never climbed a tree before in my life. There are _thousands _of trees in the forest and grounds and I never climbed _one. _And I never gotten dirty before, never played tag or ball or even just danced around in my room with music playing really loud," Kendall said and plopped down, crossing his arms and giving a pout,

"I never scraped my knee cause I always had nursemaids and nannies chasing after me and I _still do_. I never gotten sick from eating too many sweets, I never get to speak for myself and I just want to do whatever I want without anyone telling me I can't or say no. I want to be free like everyone else gets to be. . ." Kendall sighed and Carlos looked at him, sympathy over his face that quickly replaced with determinism, the boy getting up from his spot on the bed to grab the jar and two strips of paper. He sat back down, handing the gold strip to Kendall and began to make a star with his white strip of paper. Kendall stared down at his strip of paper before looking at Carlos and then began to fold his own star, a little bit more slower and clumsier than Carlos did his but still ended up with a star.

Carlos raised his, "Okay now, make a wish."

Kendall gave a small smile, raising his own star and closing his eyes as Carlos closed his.

_Let Kendall get to have one day where he can know what it's like to be a normal boy._

And Carlos opened his eyes and kissed the star, unscrewing the lid on the jar and dropping it inside. Kendall opened his eyes shortly after, kissing his own star and placing it inside as well. Carlos smiled, screwing the lid shut and placing it back on the table beside the bed.

"Did you make your wish?"

"Of course I did," Kendall said and Carlos smiled.

"I hope it comes true."

"Yours or mine?"

". . .Well both. . .didn't we wish for the same thing?" Carlos asked, confused and Kendall gave a small shrug.

"Don't think so. . .my wish was a little bit more. . .crazier than yours might have been."

"Well what was it?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled, tapping the tip of Carlos' nose with his finger.

"Can't tell you, or else it won't come true remember?" Kendall said and Carlos pouted. The prince gave a soft laugh, "I'm going to bed, still have stuff we both need to do tomorrow. . .sweet dreams, Carlos."

"Goodnight, Kendall," Carlos said softly and the prince gave a small bow, turning around and walking out the bedroom door, closing it shut gently. Carlos stared at the door before looking at the jar of stars and fell on his bed to think and think and think about what wish would be so crazy that Kendall would dare to want it.


	8. Gaston

_Meh, Gustavo will show up next chapter. James just managed to weasel himself in here and well, you'll see. Thanks to narutopowerman, Ruthrox, LiveInTheMomentx, simple4182, Hikari no Kasai, LingLingPena, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, cellyjelly, child who is cool, Cookie Monster Giggles, galaticbestbuds, Dora, NoireVerteFemme, I AM AIR, Hariken Hero, Me Ainsworth, AkaOuji, Sir RCCS, nickyd92, angelinpunk, HoodieTobi, TidusGT, Lansten, 1Avid-reader, Carphanie, Rhett9 and ccloveskenlos for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Three days turned into two weeks of residence at the palace and Carlos was beginning to feel at home and develop a schedule. He would usually get up at around seven and be clean and dressed by eight, going down to one of the dining halls to be able to get to have breakfast with Kendall if he managed to wake up on time. If not, then the kitchen service would send his breakfast up for him and Carlos would eat inside his bedroom when it was too cold in the morning to go out and eat on the patio. Then afterwards would be tutoring, Carlos learning more and more things about the country he was currently residing in along with other things to help him. Plus, the fun hour at the end involving Art and Music always brightened Carlos' day.<p>

After that, if he could find Kendall, the prince would stow him away in one of the little secret rooms built by King Kasch for the two of them to converse together without Jett interrupting them.

If he couldn't, then Carlos just wandered around the palace until he did.

He liked the little walks he took, liked admiring all the artwork and all the statues against the walls displaying such great talent. And he liked the quiet and peaceful feeling he got when he walked down the halls, no hyped energy from Kendall and no displeasing vibes from Jett altering his mood. Just him alone with his thoughts to daunt and contemplate on what that day may hold for him. Carlos smiled to himself at that, strolling down the hall that afternoon heading towards the library. Not to look for Kendall, but to see about what stories the prince said they had. Wondered if maybe there were fables that even he hadn't read yet. Carlos opened the door, stepping inside the large space and glancing around at the books upon thousands of books stacked and shelved high on the white bookcases. He didn't know where to start or where to even look.

He only surged a couple of steps forward, walking to the first large bookcase in his path to inspect its contents. His finger landed on the book that was in his reach before pulling it out only a fraction of an inch, his eyebrows furrowing as he read the text printed on the cover. It was in French and he frowned, placing the book back on the shelf before pulling out another one. Again in French and he sighed. Should have figured, now he has to search for an _English _fairy tale book. But where to look for-

"Hey!" someone shouted loud and Carlos jumped, hearing a laugh young and girlish. He turned around, not seeing anyone behind him and he quirked an eyebrow. "Up here!" he heard the shout again and he looked up to the second level of the library, seeing a young girl leaning over the railing smiling down at him and dressed in a lavender suited dress. Carlos' eyes widened, he remembered her from the dinner. The _princess. _He looked around, not sure of what to do or how to address her and he quickly got down into a sloppy bow.

"U-Uh, Your Highness," he called out loud for her to hear him and his eyes glanced up to find that she was gone. He stood up straight, confusion coming over his face as he turned, now seeing her coming down the stairs to meet him and he grew even more nervous. Which really was a silly thing, she didn't look much older than ten or eleven. She walked over, big smile on her lips, "Kendall was right, you do scare easily," she commented and Carlos blushed red. Not another one, does the pleasure of scaring Carlos run in this family? She laughed again and gave a small curtsy, "Just kidding, I won't do it again if it bothers you."

"Um. . .okay. . ."

"What are you doing in here anyways?" she asked, curious and Carlos gestured to the books.

"Just looking for something to read. . .what are you doing in here?. . .Where's your advisor?" Carlos asked, looking around and the princess gave a small eye roll.

"Don't have an advisor, I know how to manage my time unlike my brother," she said and Carlos gave a tiny smile at that. A ten year old knows how to manage time better than an eighteen year old? Sounded like Jett would have been better off handling the princess than trying to control Kendall.

"Kendall's not as organized as you?" Carlos asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, and he's not as goal-oriented either. That's why Parliament assigned Jett to him, so at least he would be able to get _something _done. Bet if he didn't have Jett nagging at him all day, Kendall would just lie around and do nothing and for someone that's going to be king, that's not good," she replied and then glanced up at the large bookcase, "What are you looking for? This section talks all about France's history and that's a _really _boring read. . .unless you're into that kind of stuff."

"N-No, I was um. . ."

"Looking for the fairy tales?" she asked and Carlos blushed even more, "Yeah, Kendall told me about that too. . .I'll show you where they are."

And with that, she began to walk, Carlos quickly scrambling to follow after her and he looked her up and down, "So. . .you're okay with Kendall becoming king?" Carlos asked as she made a left turn towards another section of the library.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to become queen right now. . .not after I gain a better hold in the American stock market," she said and Carlos paused.

"Huh?" he asked and she turned around, looking at him as if _he _was the one beginning to sound like he wasn't making any sense.

"Yeah, stock market. I want Westoria to buy stock in top American corporations and establish a good trading policy between the US, Canada and Mexico. Then when I start my work on South America-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Carlos said, holding out his hands and shaking his head, "What are you trying to do when you become queen?" he asked and the princess sighed, placing hands on her hips.

"I want Westoria to become a dominating world power. That means equal in military, economy and domestic issues. If I were to become queen now, I wouldn't have enough time to be able to get Westoria _close _to that level yet. Plus, I don't want to marry seeing as though I don't believe I'll be able to find a guy that shares _my _views on world policy or could further my plan so he'll basically be just dead weight. And children are a no because they are distractions and also dead weight plus, I don't want any of them trying to go against me and my imperialistic beliefs. So, Kendall marries you, Westoria and the USA become best buddies which means we will have a country with a strong military backing us and-"

"_What?_" Carlos asked, astonished. His mind got lost in the beginning but surely heard what the princess said at the end. Kendall. . .marrying _him? _"I-I can't marry Kendall, I'm not royalty or part of Westorian military. . .or _any _military for that matter," Carlos stuttered out and the princess gave a small eye roll.

"Yeah, I know, just a little theory I had going on _if _you were. . .you'd make a more interesting prince consort than James would. Or any of those other girls for queen consort," she replied and Carlos looked down.

"I wouldn't. I made a fool of myself at the dinner."

"Are you kidding? That was the _best _dinner I ever had in a long time. And Mom thought you were cute, not like she wanted to have your head chopped off or something," she replied with a handwave and Carlos blushed again. The Queen thought he was cute? How could this be even happening to him? "Besides, a lot of those people aren't getting far with Kendall. Because he likes to have fun, not to be wooed and hear stories about how _they _make a better couple than the next ones," she explained and Carlos nodded his head. That was true, whenever Kendall did see Carlos and Carlos asked Kendall how the date went, he would complain about the potential consort's behavior before changing the subject and coaxing Carlos to play one of those games the boy had in the closet.

Before Carlos could say something else to her, she gestured over to the bookcase, "The fairy tales are that third bookcase. Every single book. I need to go and speak with my mom about some thing. . .I'll see you at dinner maybe?"

Carlos had made it a point up to now to avoid dinner and just have it sent to his room, mostly because dinner time was a chance for any potential consort visiting to woo Kendall over and he didn't want to make a mess like he did before. So far, the only ones coming on a frequent basis were James and Camille, Carlos sometimes seeing Stephanie around and other times seeing one of the Jennifers being escorted down the hall. He scratched the back of his head, "Um. . .maybe. . ."

"Great! I'll tell Kendall," she said with a smile and Carlos sighed. No doubt Kendall would ignore the person if Carlos shown up and Jett won't be happy with him _at all_. She gave a wave goodbye, Carlos bowing again as she turned and made her departure. Then he turned, letting a big breath out and smiling big as he walked over to the bookcase she pointed out and pulled the first book on the bottom row out that caught his eye.

_A Book of Princes and Princesses_

* * *

><p>The way how someone wraps up in a blanket was how Carlos wrapped up in a story, never wanting to be disturbed and never wanting to be out of the grasp that it held on him. He was curled up, back leaning against the large shelf of books just waiting to be read but he was currently still trying to get through the book he first picked up. These tales he never heard of before, coming from different countries and different customs he wasn't familiar with. Yet, they were all so wonderful and Carlos fell in love over and over again with each tale, with each prince and their love for their princess. They were all heroic, all brave, the last tale dealing with the prince fighting a tricky dragon that had prisoners and in the end, married the emperor's daughter. These were the princes that Carlos was familiar with, these were the princesses Carlos knew better. . .unlike the Knight family. He sighed, turning the page and continuing to read the tale he was currently on quietly.<p>

_As soon as the Sun began to change his quarters, the king ordered his musicians to come and inviting all his lords and vassals be held at a great feast. And after dancing for five or six hours, they all sat down to table and ate and drank beyond measure. Then the king asked-_

"Hey," he heard someone whisper close in his ear and Carlos' eyes widened, his hands gripping tight on the large book and swinging it to his left in a scare. He felt the book come in contact with something, a loud cry of 'OUCH!' following and Carlos pulled the book back close to his chest, Kendall rubbing the side of his cheek and giving Carlos a little pout, "Well if you're going to be hitting me now that I scare you, maybe I won't do that any more," he said and Carlos blushed.

"_Well maybe you_-" Carlos began to hiss but Kendall raised a finger to his lips, shushing him and Carlos bit his lip, "Well maybe you shouldn't," Carlos whispered and Kendall gave a tiny smile.

"But it's fun to scare you."

"Some prince you are," Carlos said, turning attention back onto his tale. He felt Kendall scoot in closer to him, looking over his shoulder to smile at the text.

"What are you reading?"

"A story," Carlos said simply, trying to focus and he could feel Kendall rest his chin right in the crook of Carlos' neck, giving a content sigh. Carlos felt his cheeks begin to flush red and hot, his grip on the book beginning to tremble as Kendall pointed at the illustration.

"What's going on right here?" he asked and Carlos pointed at one of the men.

"Well, that's the king right there," he said and then pointed to something out of the ordinary in the picture, a bear surrounded by a glowing light and tapped the image, "And that is the princess."

"Princess? Boy, and I thought Katie was a strange princess," Kendall humored and Carlos gave a tiny smile.

"No, she turns into a bear whenever she places a piece of wood in her mouth," Carlos explained and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she do that?" he asked and Carlos sighed.

"Cause her father wants to marry her and she-"

"Her _father?_ But why?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows wide and shocked while Carlos just gave another small sigh.

"You need to read the tale to find out why," Carlos said, eyes now trying to find the place where he left off in the story. But then he felt Kendall beginning to push his arms up, the prince squirming into that space to rest his head in Carlos' lap looking up at the now blushing American boy and he smiled.

"Read it to me by order of my prince powers," Kendall said, playfully sticking his tongue out and Carlos sighed, adjusting his arms so now Kendall could have a good look.

"From the beginning?"

"Yep," Kendall chirped and Carlos just rolled his eyes, flipping a couple of pages back to the first section of the tale and cleared his throat, "'There lived, it is said, once upon a time a King of Rough-Rock, who had a wife the very mother of beauty. But in the full career of her years, she fell from the horse of health and broke her life-'"

"Well what does that mean?" Kendall piped up.

"She got sick and was dying," Carlos explained and Kendall's eyes widened in apprehension and lips formed an 'Oh' shape. Carlos smiled down at the prince's expression, continuing to read, "'Before the candle of life went out at the auction of her years, she called her husband and said to him, "I know you have always loved me tenderly; show me therefore at the close of my days the completion of your love, by promising me never to marry again, unless you find a woman as beautiful as I have been; otherwise I leave you my curse, and shall bear you hatred even in the other world'."

"What a horrible woman," Kendall muttered.

"She just wants him to be faithful to her or find someone that was just as beautiful as her," Carlos replied and Kendall shook his head, crossing his arms.

"She's dying. I would marry whoever I'd want and she can't stop me," Kendall said and Carlos gave a tiny smile.

"Which is why you are _nothing _like the Prince Charmings in these stories," Carlos said and Kendall pouted.

"Cheeky," he commented, hand going up to tickle Carlos' side and Carlos squeaked in surprise. Kendall smiled, "Cheeky _and _ticklish, huh?" he said with a toothy grin, hands beginning to tickle and touch and prod at Carlos' sides and his stomach, Carlos squealing and laughing loudly as he lolled off to the side onto the floor and Kendall climbed on top of him, not letting up in the slightest and laughing along the boy beneath him.

"K-Ken-_haha_, Ke-Kendall st-_hahaha-stop it! _S-St-_hahahaa_," Carlos laughed, trying to roll and throw Kendall off but the prince had him firmly planted, his fingers running up and down Carlos body to discover all of the boy's ticklish areas. His stomach, his sides, his rib cage and every time Carlos couldn't stop laughing louder and louder.

"Found you."

And that was when Kendall stopped tickling Carlos, that was when Carlos' cries and laughter began to calm as Kendall looked over his shoulder and Carlos tilted his neck to find James standing there looking at the two of them, face not pleased at all. Kendall smiled nervously, "You found me. . .yay?" he said and James huffed, walking over and crossing his arms.

"Your Highness, I thought when you said we were going to play 'Hide and Seek' that you would remain on the palace grounds. Not take a secret passageway and have me still looking for you outside for _two hours_," James complained and Carlos' eyes widened. _Two hours? _He began to squirm underneath Kendall, the blond getting off and pulling Carlos into a sitting position before looking at James and giving a sigh. He stood up, rocking on his heels and giving an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for my behavior then," Kendall said, sad little tone and Carlos just saw the way how James gave a sigh and almost melted, smiling at Kendall and stepping forward with hands going to pull Kendall by the waist closer to his body.

"It's alright. . .it's very cute," James flirted and then smiled even more, "But since I found you, that means I won so I get my prize." And James closed his eyes, puckering his lips and Kendall turned to look around, eyes nervous and then landed on Carlos. Kendall rather rudely (though not intentionally) pushed James' face away and the brunette boy's eyes popped as Kendall raced over to Carlos.

"But Carlos is playing too!"

"What?" Carlos _and _James asked in unison, Kendall getting up and smiling brightly.

"Yep! So the rules changed. Now, you need to find me before dinnertime and whoever finds me _first _gets a kiss!" Kendall said and Carlos blushed deeply red, taking the book to shield his embarrassment.

"But my father is coming for me in half an hour," James said, Carlos could hear James _pleading _with Kendall in his voice but Kendall shook his head, giving a wink.

"Then you need to get a head start. Remember, count to fifty and no peeking!" Kendall said with a grin and began to run, turning on his heel and dashing to the left. Carlos sat there, confused and still very much embarrassed. A kiss from Kendall? A kiss from a prince? Why, it was something Carlos dreamed and wished for so many times when he was little but now the thought of it made his heart do flops and his palms begin to sweat. He looked up, seeing that James was looking at him, upset and Carlos hugged the book closer to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to interrupt your date. . .again," Carlos said, shakily trying to open the book and return to the page he was on but the book was quickly snatched from his hands by James, the marquess turning it over to look at the cover.

". . .'A Book of Princes and Princesses'?" James asked and Carlos blushed, nodding and feeling his body was stuck right where he was. James scoffed, "So my father _was _right about you."

"R-Right about what?" Carlos stuttered and James smiled, setting the book in an empty space on the bookshelf behind him and crouched down to his level.

"That you are the prince's little princess he just _had _to rescue from America," James said, babying tone and Carlos frowned.

"I am not Kendall's princess," Carlos said sternly and James smiled more, taking Carlos by the hand and pulling Carlos onto his feet. James' hand was big and warm, firm and thumb going to rub over the top of Carlos' wrist that began to tremble.

"Oh but he must think of you as one. Frail, innocent, in need of rescuing," James pulled Carlos close to him, other hand tilting Carlos' blushing face up towards his own, "and very cute. I'm sure if you had a royal title attached to your name, I would have done the same."

Carlos broke away, frowning hard, "I'm not a princess! And I'm not frail and I don't need to be rescued!"

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? And still cute all the same," James said with a smile and Carlos shook his head. What was this guy trying to _do? _Insult him one moment and then compliment and charm him like a prince the next. James sighed, "Princess or not, His Highness needs to think wiser if he wants to keep Westoria thriving."

"Oh, and _you _think you are the best choice for him?" Carlos asked and James nodded, adjusting his tie and smiling.

"Yes I do. Aside from the Mitchells, none of those women are qualified to be able to become Queen and rule next to His Highness. None of them know the true inner workings of our country and _I _do. Plus, this head was _made _to wear a crown."

Carlos' eyes widened, "You _are _trying to steal the crown!"

"Steal it? No I'm not. I'm trying to win His Highness' heart, not steal the crown from the Knights."

"Yes you are! Just like Reginald Diamond from before! Ooh, you. . .you're a sneaky snake!"

James laughed, "God, you are too cute, Princess."

"I'm _not_ a princess! Stop calling me that!" Carlos shouted and James laughed again, stepping closer and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't try to make me out for the bad guy when I'm not. I have nothing to gain other than Prince Kendall's love. Unlike the Mitchells. They're only in it to get their land back and right the wrongs the Royal Family did to them. It's all a vendetta and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen to someone as beautiful like him. . .wouldn't you want that? Someone to be able to rescue Kendall from this?"

"And you don't think that I can?" Carlos asked and then pursed his lips, not sure where that even came from and James smiled.

"No, not really. You're the princess remember? Princesses don't rescue the prince in fairy tales, it's the other way around," James replied and Carlos pouted.

"Stop calling me a princess! And I can do things on my own, I don't need Kendall to rescue me all the time!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious!"

"Sure thing. Well, I must go find His Highness now before my father comes and win his kiss. After all, us Diamonds don't like to lose," James replied and then got down on one knee, taking Carlos' hand gently into his own, "Au revoir, ma princesse."

And Carlos would have shouted out that he absolutely was _not _a princess even if James just said it in French but then James kissed the back of his hand, lips soft and sweet and Carlos felt his heart jump and do somersaults as a blush crept over his cheeks and bridge of his nose. James looked up at him, giving one more small peck to the back of Carlos' hand before getting onto his feet and rushing past him running in the same direction Kendall had a while ago. Carlos held the hand the marquess kissed, shaking his head and trying to frown but his head wouldn't stop thudding.

What a sneaky _charming _snake.

* * *

><p>Carlos wasn't sure if James found Kendall before dinner or not, he stayed in the library finishing up that fairy tale book and placing it back on it's rightful shelf before moving onto the next one in line. Silly of him, maybe. But he wouldn't even know where to look for Kendall even if he wanted to join in on the game, the prince knew all the hidden passageways and hiding spots in the palace better than he could. Carlos folded a page, marking where he was before placing that book back on the shelf and getting onto his feet. He stretched and walked down the hall to the doors of the library, exiting and making his way up to his bedroom to get changed for dinner. He walked up the stairs, down the hall and to his bedroom, going to his closet to pull out a nice suit and began to change.<p>

Once he was in his nice black suit with crisp white button up and black loafers, Carlos smiled and hurriedly made his way out of his bedroom down the hall and staircase to the dining hall that a couple of servants were bringing in food. He gulped, hoping he wasn't late and entered through the large doors, seeing only Kendall and Jett sitting at the table and Kendall looking bored as usual. Then the princes' eyes lit up when Carlos drew near, Jett turning and closing his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. Carlos sat down beside Kendall, the advisor looking tiredly at him.

"Are you going to have any allergic reactions and make a mockery of this dinner?" he asked and Carlos slowly shook his head. Jett sighed, "Good, I have a headache from trying to find him all day," the advisor replied, pointing at Kendall and the blond smiled. "Now, the Duchess Prezoisa is coming tonight and she is highly sensitive so _please __**please **_be on your best behavior, both of you."

"Okay," Carlos said and Kendall didn't say anything, just sighed and began to play with the silverware. They sat and waited, the servants decorating the table with the delicious feast and gathering the chairs needed for tonight. And all the while, Carlos was trying to remember where he heard that name before, so pretty and foreign sounding. Kendall stood up the same time Jett did and Carlos quickly followed after, looking in the direction of the door as a young woman with scarlet hair and light green dress entered followed by whom Carlos assumed to be her father. He remembered them the first night of the dinner, they sat more closer to the Queen than to Kendall and the girl idly chatted with the others around her, only giving shy looks to Kendall and not really speaking to him. They bowed, taking their seats at the now smaller banquet table and both of their eyes landed on Carlos.

The boy shifted in his seat, now nervous and not seeing any more empty seats available, "Aren't the Queen and the Princess coming to dinner?"

"They are. In the _other _dining hall. . .Her Majesty wanted Prince Kendall to sit with the Duchess without _distractions_," Jett said and Carlos bit his lip, clearly the advisor wanted him to leave.

"Well then I'll just leave you alone," Carlos replied, beginning to get up but Kendall's gloved hand shot out to grab onto his and hold him back down in his seat. Kendall gave him a pleading look and Carlos glanced between the duchess and the prince, giving a sigh and facing forward to his plate as the appetizer was placed in front of him. A light salad with pomegranate dressing and chicken and apple slices. "I won't talk to you, you talk to her," Carlos stated firmly, taking his fork and getting ready to eat when Kendall took his hand again.

"Since the Queen isn't here, guests are the ones to take the first bite," Kendall whispered, gesturing over to the duchess and her father. Both of them were looking at Carlos with insulted expressions and he bit his lip, placing his fork down and looking down at his plate. The dinner barely started and he was already again making a fool and insulting the potential consorts.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and Kendall gave an apologetic smile their way, Carlos hearing the man give a slightly annoyed grunt and the two took their first bites of the salad. Kendall then gestured to his own fork, scooping up some salad and eating and Carlos grabbed his fork again to take his own first bite. The dressing was sweet, tangy and exploded on his tongue as he chewed, getting an apple slice in there and the crunchy taste of that making his cheeks rosy in delight.

"Your Highness," he heard the duchess say, quiet and reserved, "Would you be interested in a walk around the garden after dinner?"

". . .I suppose. . ." Kendall murmured and Carlos could see the girl blush before going back to picking at her salad. Poor thing, must be painfully shy and Kendall's behavior wasn't going to help at all. So Carlos gave a small smile her way.

"Um, your name," Carlos began and she glanced at him, eyes wide with slight fear.

"My name?"

"Is it. . .were you named after a fairy tale princess?" he asked and her eyes seemed to grow even more alert and Carlos wasn't sure why, "I-It's um, it's very pretty. I like it a lot," Carlos quickly said and it seemed like she calmed a little, giving him a gentle smile.

"Oh well um. . .thank you," she said quietly and Carlos smiled. Kendall leaned forward, curiosity overcoming him as he stared at the girl.

"What fairy tale is her name from?" Kendall asked.

"That one I was reading to you. About the princess turning into a bear when-"

"Oh! I remember!" Kendall said and smiled cheekily at the duchess, "Does that mean you turn into a grizzly furry bear whenever you put wood in your mouth?" he asked and Carlos' eyes widened, turning to look at the girl that was now flushing as red as her hair and her eyes began to water.

"I-I am not a bear! Everyone who knows my name back home calls me a bear because of that story! Oh, I knew it! I knew someone would have told you that! I hate my name and that stupid fairy tale!" she shouted loudly, pushing away from the table and getting up from her seat to storm away. Her father got up, following after the girl stifling back a sob, "But your mother loved that name! She loved it all the way up until her death!"

"Hey! That was in the story too! Does she look like her? Does your wife not let you marry? Do you want to marry your daughter?" Kendall shouted out and the man turned to look at him incredulously, Jett already out of his seat and rushing over to him.

"I am _so _sorry for his behavior, he normally isn't-"

"Well if my beautiful flower can't have a prince that knows how to be sensitive and separate fact from fiction, perhaps she'll have the Duke of Emmingway instead! Goodbye!" he shouted, his face red and peachy before running after his daughter and Jett stood there in shock. Carlos turned to Kendall, giving the blond a hard hit on the arm that made him jump, "That was rude of you!" Carlos shouted and Kendall frowned, hitting Carlos on the arm back.

"Was not! I was only joking!" Kendall shouted and Carlos hit him back.

"But you knew she was sensitive! How'd you feel being called a bear!"

"I'd laugh!" Kendall shouted and then raised his arms up high and intimidating, "And then proceed to maul my unsuspecting guest," he said with a tricky smile and his hands shot down to tickle Carlos again, Carlos shouting and laughing and gasping for air as his legs cycled and kept kicking the table hard enough for it to come tumbling over.

"S-Stop! K-Kendall, st-_haahahaha!_"

"And you were going to win a kiss, but now you're being mean so Kendall the Bear is going to maul you, rawr!" Kendall said, hands tickling up and going to Carlos' ribcage but Carlos managed to push away from Kendall and look at him with shocked eyes.

"A kiss?"

"Yeah. . .James never found me before his dad came and when you came, it _was _before dinnertime so. . ." Kendall leaned forward, kissing the top of Carlos' black locks and Carlos blushed deep red at the feel of Kendall's lips. Loving and playful, he pulled away, "At least we get to have dinner together like in America," Kendall said with a big smile and leaned forward again, "That was one of my wishes."

"Kendall-"

"No dinner! None! You two go to bed this instant! I can't _believe _it! _Two consorts!_ Two beautiful girls and you both scared them away! Bed! Now! And to your _own _bedrooms!" Jett shouted, face in a flush as he stormed over and grabbed onto Carlos' wrist and tugged him away from Kendall. Carlos watched how Kendall's face fell before Jett yanked him out of the dining hall and in the direction of his room, the only thing on Carlos' mind right now that soft kiss.

Guess this 'princess' was the winner tonight.


	9. Aladdin

_Pretty fast update I know, but I can't help it with this story. And now, I actually think this story might be longer than I have been planning, I'll just have to see. Well, thanks to ObsessedWithDannyPhantom, I. Rock. And. You. Know. It, bluestring, stunnaz4lyfe, simple4182, LingLingPena, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, samanthaclaireee, Hikari no Kasai, AkaOuji, sea of troubles, Dora, wewereinfinite22, fairytalegirl13, I AM AIR, nickyd92, cellyjelly, 1Avid-reader, NoireVerteFemme, Me Ainsworth, galacticbestbuds, Sir RCCS, Cookie Monster Giggles, HoodieTobi, Hariken Hero, Bowman0306, RaNDoM HeArT, ccloveskenlos and child who is cool for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The loud growls of Carlos' stomach just wouldn't go away and no matter how many times the boy would turn in his bed, he just couldn't sleep on an empty stomach. He remembered one night where Griffin yanked him up to his room to go without supper. It was maybe only two weeks after his mother passed away and Carlos had his first breakdown after one too many chores were being forced onto him and none on Mercedes. Griffin called him 'overtly sensitive' to believe such a thing like that, pushing him in his bedroom and making sure that Carlos didn't try to come back out by locking his door. So, Carlos stayed there, his stomach growling and his eyes growing heavier from sleep until he finally just gave up and went to bed, his paper star wish that he could wake early next morning to prepare a big breakfast to satiate his hunger.<p>

Griffin unlocked his door late in the night, maybe when he was getting ready to bed and Carlos heard the sound of the lock coming off. He waited for a while before quietly crawling out of bed and exiting his room, tip toeing down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen to see if he could rummage up any kind of scraps he could eat, only just finding bread, butter and an apple. It had to suffice, the toaster would have given him away with all that noise so Carlos just crept back up to his bedroom with his stolen goods and ate enough to tie him over until the morning.

In some way to try to make himself feel better and not ready to cry how he missed his mother's cooking, his father's loud laughs over jokes at the dinner table, his parent's love and kindness, his mind tricked him into believing he was like Aladdin. Aladdin would have a dinner like this since he didn't have a mother to cook for him either so Carlos took that with a teary eyed smile. Yes, he was like Aladdin, one of his childhood heroes and soon, he'll find a genie that would grant his wishes, grant the three he then desired the most.

To be free from the Griffins for good.

To have a family that loved him and cherished him just as much as his father and mother did.

And of course, to find his Prince Charming.

Carlos sat up in his bed, holding his stomach and giving a groan. He swung his legs out of bed, tip toeing to his door to open and peer out into the hall. It was dark and he gulped, he never walked around the palace at night and didn't know what he might run into. But his stomach growled again and he took a step out into the hallway, determined to just hurry to the kitchen and hope that maybe Dottie or Dak or even Jo were there and could get him something to eat. He settled at a fast walking pace, hurrying down the stairs and tried to remember what the halls looked like during the day to head in the direction he hoped was the kitchen. It was just silence, no sounds at all save for Carlos hearing the sounds of trees rustling outside from the night breeze. The walls seemed so much higher and the halls so much more bigger, like he was walking in a castle from medieval periods than this palace. He jumped at a sound of clanging pots, peering to see a light down the hall and someone yelling loudly.

One half of him hoped it was the kitchen.

The other half hoped he wouldn't be getting in too much trouble.

With another urging growl from his stomach, Carlos continued to walk and slowly snuck into the lit area. The kitchen smelled of hot fresh food and as Carlos hid under the table and peered from underneath the bottom of the table cloth, his eyes widened and lips licked at the sight of a delicious spread out on the table. Turkey, toasted bread, cheese platters, fish, pastas, grapes and a nice chocolate cake with chocolate icing. Carlos hummed, almost crawling out from underneath the table when he heard footsteps and he hid back underneath.

"I can't believe them! All this food gone to waste and all because that American and that spoiled brat of a prince decided to act like dogs! I am _far _better than this, I don't deserve this!" a man shouted and Carlos gulped, peeking to see a large man dressed in fancy chef clothing pacing back and forth, seething with anger. He could see Dottie standing in her uniform, watching the man with a small smile.

"But Gustavo, Mr. Garcia and His Highness didn't mean to let dinner go to waste. I bet the poor dearies are hungry. I'll tell you what, I'll get Dak and Josephine and we'll bring the two up a plate of your delicious cooking," she said and Carlos found himself smiling at the woman.

"Oh no! It's about time that the prince realizes that he needs to _respect _my cooking and my service. If he wants to act like a dog and not behave for his treats, _he's not getting any!_"

"Oh Gustavo-"

"Don't 'Oh Gustavo' me! _I _am going to be respected by that blond brat and _I _decide what is and isn't going to be served, not some thirteen year old American-"

"Mr. Garcia is seventeen actually," Dottie corrected and Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"Who cares! I'm not changing how I cook just because he has some 'peanut allergy' that makes him break out! Cause _I'm _the head chef!" he shouted out and Dottie crossed her arms.

"Well then 'Head Chef', what do you suppose we end up doin' with all this food? We could pack it up and donate it to the children's shelter," she suggested.

". . .Yeah, what have children ever done for me? Besides ask for me to prepare them macaroni and cheese _six _times before saying they _hated _it in the first place?"

"And His Highness was only eight and apologized for making steam come out of your ears," Dottie replied and placed hands on his shoulders, leading the chef out of the kitchen and ushering, "I'll take care of everything, don't let your blood pressure run up like it always does."

Carlos waited for a couple of minutes before slowly climbing out from underneath the table, peeking around and heading straight to the food. It all still smell delicious and still piping hot, Carlos' hands went to grab at a slice of bread and munched on it. There was a buttery spread on it already, delicious and crisp he finished it in only two or three bites. Carlos then reached for some of the fruit, plucking a couple of grapes to put in his mouth before taking a slice of cheese to eat. Then he took another slice of bread, eating it while reaching for the fish to pull off some and eat when he heard a noise. Carlos paused, bread still in his teeth as his eyes darted around in fear of being caught but seeing no one. He turned slowly, eating that piece of bread in his mouth and his hand now moving to take a red apple instead but just as he placed a hand on the fruit, a hand went over his mouth and Carlos' eyes widened.

He screamed into the hand, eyes looking to see Kendall standing behind him and finger to his lips as he slowly pulled his hand away. Kendall smiled, adjusting the bag on his shoulder as he circled round the other end of the table.

"See you had the same idea," the prince whispered, walking over to one of the cupboards and pulling out a couple of large white boxes. He popped open one, rolling up the sleeves of his white pajama shirt and began to grab at everything and place it into the box. The bread, the apples, the grapes, the bowls of pastas along with the serving spoons, trying to fill as many boxes as he can before placing them into his bag. Kendall began to reach for the whole turkey but Carlos slapped his hand away, looking at the blond with amazed eyes.

"You're not _that _hungry."

"Feels like it," Kendall said, taking another box and scooping the fish inside. The table was now mostly cleared, save for that turkey and that chocolate cake. Kendall walked over to the refrigerator, sifting through it and pulling out two bottles of apple cider, sticking those in his bag as well before tugging the strap onto his shoulder, "Well, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To my room so we can eat," he said and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"But Jett said to go to our own bedrooms."

"Jett also says to not run and yell 'Fire!' when we go to the races," Kendall commented and Carlos stared at the prince.

"Well what does that have to do with anything?"

"Not much. But a lot of what Jett says is pretty irrelevant anyways," Kendall replied, walking over and grabbing the chocolate cake with its stand, "Come on, before we get caught," he urged, tilting his head over to a section of the kitchen wall that was missing, revealing a small lit corridor and a cabinet next to it. Carlos gulped, quickly rushing into the secret passageway and Kendall followed behind him, handing the cake to Carlos before pulling the cabinet back into its spot and covering up the entrance. The prince turned, smile on his face, "Now just follow me, my room isn't too far away."

Carlos just nodded, Kendall moving past him and with good hold on the bag of food, began to walk through the corridor. It was lit with tiny lamps that flickered, Carlos wondering why this passageway had lamps but the other one didn't and he opened his mouth to ask that question when Kendall answered, "They take people on tours of the palace in June, this is just one of the places they pass through," Kendall replied and Carlos closed his mouth, small blush coming over his face.

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?"

"I didn't. But I'd figure you would be curious about this," Kendall replied, turning left and Carlos following behind quickly. It almost felt like they were walking in a maze, every single left and right that Kendall done made Carlos feel like they passed by the exact place before. Who knows if they had, who knows if they were possibly walking around in circles and Carlos was beginning to grow worried about never getting out of here. But Kendall began to slow, Carlos seeing up ahead that there was a wall with a light that wasn't lit like all the others. Kendall looked over his shoulder as he placed a hand on the frame of the light, "Be careful with the cake, don't want any of the chocolate to get on my clothes," he said and Carlos raised an eyebrow at the prince confused. Kendall smiled, tugging on the light and the wall pulled away, coats and shirts in Carlos' view.

Kendall pushed past the clothes, making way for Carlos to come through and try not to get any of the chocolate frosting on the regal looking garments as he pushed past them. They weren't walking on the stone floor of the corridors, they were on carpet. A cream colored carpet and Kendall opened another door, leading out of what Carlos presumed they were in the closet. He stepped out as well, eyes widening in shock at Kendall's room. It was huge, the walls a forest green and ceilings dark brown. Wooden decorations and paintings of forest scenery and nature decorated the room, a fireplace by the small wooden table with two chairs seated around it and a vase of sunflowers on top. There was a television, one of those nice and rather advance HD ones settled on a wooden stand and bookshelves of pictures and trinkets lined the walls by the windows shrouded by a gold curtain.

"_This _is your bedroom?" Carlos asked, astonished and he heard Kendall scoff.

"Of course not, this is just the living room," Kendall replied, placing all of the food onto the table and taking the chocolate cake out of Carlos' hands to settle that down as well. He took Carlos' hand, pulling the boy over to a set of white double doors and opened them, gesturing to now a royal blue room with a large cream and golden sheeted bed with a balcony, "_This _is my bedroom," Kendall replied and Carlos' jaw only seemed to drop more. He felt Kendall take him over to the balcony, opening the door and stepping out to feel the cool night air and Carlos' eyes widened at the sight. The city, all lit up and looking like a golden dream only seen in a fairy tale picture.

"It's so beautiful," Carlos murmured and Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, I like to come out here and think."

"About what?"

"Well. . .stuff. . ."

"About you becoming king?" Carlos asked and Kendall sighed, taking Carlos to the railing and releasing Carlos' hand to lean forward and look out into the city.

"Sometimes. . .think about what's going to happen once I become king. . .think about my dad and what he'd done and how I am going to live up to that or even be just as good," Kendall replied and Carlos looked at the prince, for once not seeing that charming and charismatic smile but seeing thoughtful and maturity.

"Your father?. . .Was he a great king?"

"The best," Kendall said with a small smile, "He did so much for the people. You know, there's a children's shelter in the heart of the city that he had funded and built for all of the orphaned kids or the poor families. And I remember every Christmas, he'd take me and Katie down there and we'd spend the entire day with them, as many children and families as possible. We'd give gifts, we served them dinner courtesy from the Royal Family and my father would always read little fables and stuff. It was nice. . .shown how grateful we were and how we should always help those in need. He'd specialize in the little parades that the town put on every spring and fall, he'd have a day where the kids could come to Ciel D'or and we'd have a fair and play in the castle until the sun set."

"Castle?" Carlos piped in curiosity and Kendall smiled.

"I'll take you there one day, your breath will be taken away once you see it," Kendall assured and Carlos smiled.

"I still want to go to the farm though."

"You and that farm," Kendall chuckled and then sighed, "I just. . .don't know anymore. I want to be a king, I want to take the crown but I just want to do things the way that I want to do it. Not how Parliament wants me to. . .I want to focus more on our people, focus on their needs. . .it's been so long since I've even been to that children's shelter and I feel bad for it."

"Kendall. . .you're going to be a great king," Carlos quietly said and Kendall sighed.

"Yeah. . .I just need to find someone to rule beside me before that could even happen," he said and the two stood there in silence, the tree by the balcony gently rustling in the breeze. Then Carlos gently rested his hand on Kendall's, the blond looking over at him and Carlos looking away to the lights of the city. ". . .Would you like to eat out here?"

"No, it's a little bit too cold," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a nod.

"Then I'll put on the fire and we'll eat inside," Kendall said and Carlos nodded back, Kendall leading him back inside by his hand and closing the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Knew you stole too much food," Carlos groaned, holding his stomach, wiping the chocolate off his mouth with his other hand as he lied on one of the cream couch in the living room. Kendall was lying on the other one, the prince rubbing his stomach and chocolate all over his mouth as he gave a small smile.<p>

"But it all looked so good. . .that chocolate cake was _delicious_," Kendall mused, licking his lips and Carlos glanced over to the mess they both made on that table. Boxes were all open, food half eaten or not but the chocolate cake's stand only had measly little crumbs. Kendall hummed, getting onto his feet and stretching, "Well, I'm going to go brush my teeth and then I'm off to bed. . .are you staying for the night?"

"What?" Carlos asked rather confused and Kendall gestured to his bedroom.

"Staying. As in spending the night here," Kendall answered and Carlos blushed red at the thought.

"Oh. . .but I. . ."

"My bed is big enough for two people," Kendall suggested and Carlos only blushed more. Not like Kendall was offering something more, not like Kendall was saying they were going to _do _anything, but Carlos still felt his skin grow hot at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Kendall. Sleeping underneath the same sheet and curled up together close. . .and intimate. . .

N-No, not intimate. N-Nothing of the sort.

"Do you want to stay? You don't have to if you don't want to, I can take you back to your bedroom if you want me to," Kendall said and Carlos shook his head, leaning forward and giving a tiny smile.

"Um, maybe I'll just make a small palette for me on the floor or something. It'll be like a sleepover," Carlos replied and Kendall crooked his head to the side.

"Sleepover?"

"Yeah. . .oh wait. . .you probably never had that, huh?"

Kendall sighed, "No, I haven't. . .but can this be my first one?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded his head. Kendall smiled, getting onto his feet, "Great! What's the first thing we do?"

"We _really _should get cleaned up for bed before we forget," Carlos replied, gesturing to the chocolate icing still smudged all over the prince's face and Kendall nodded, taking Carlos by the hand.

"We'll wash up in my bathroom," Kendall replied, happily tugging Carlos back through the doors that led to his bedroom then to another set of white double doors on the other side of the wall. They both stepped inside, the bathroom lavish and large with white tiles and creamy walls. A larger mirror and marble sink with soaps and small towels folded neatly on top were to the right and Kendall led Carlos over, handing him a towel of his own before opening one of the small cabinets on the side of the sink and pulling out some toothpaste and two toothbrushes, "Here, these are brand new, you can use one."

"Thank you," Carlos said, smiling big.

The two washed up, faces clean and with a yawn Carlos was taken by the hand and led out of the bathroom to the large bed. Kendall crawled on top, getting underneath the sheets and watching as Carlos awkwardly rocked from left to right, "Are you sure you don't want to just sleep in the bed? I could sleep on the couch or something."

"N-No, it's alright. Um. . .do you have any extra bed sheets and a pillow?" Carlos asked and Kendall pointed to the large wardrobe cupboard settled at the back of the bedroom. He walked over, opening the wooden doors and pulling out a couple of heavy blankets and two pillows, carrying his items back over to where Kendall's bed was and began to form a small little palette there. It was like a cozy circle, Carlos layering up the blankets so it was comfortable and then tucking the two pillows in as he looked down at his work with a smile. He crawled underneath the first blanket on top, snuggling in and giving a contented sigh as he looked up at Kendall on the bed, the prince looking down at him with a smile of his own.

"This is a sleepover, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe next time, we could do other things," Carlos replied and Kendall tilted his head.

"Like what?"

"Like watching a movie. Or playing games. . .or maybe we can just talk or listen to music," Carlos said and Kendall's eyes just seemed to brighten so much.

"It sounds like fun. . .you ever had sleepovers, Carlos?" Kendall asked, lying back down more in his bed and Carlos turned to stare up at the white ceiling high above the royal blue walls.

"When I was little, maybe two or three. Not any now though, not any after my parents passed away," Carlos said and Kendall sighed.

"Well we'll have a sleepover like the one you described. With a lot of snacks and sweets too," Kendall said brightly and Carlos smiled.

"You're going to be the first king with all his teeth rotted out at a young age if you keep eating candy and cakes like this," Carlos commented.

"Don't think just because I'm in the bed doesn't mean I can't come down there and tickle you for being cheeky again," Kendall threatened, looming over the edge of the bed and wiggling his eyebrows and Carlos squeaked, tugging the blanket up to cover him up.

"Don't you dare! I'm not going to get in trouble again!"

"Okay, okay. . ." Kendall said and then yawned loud, Carlos yawning as well, "Sweet dreams, Carlos."

"Sweet dreams, Kendall," Carlos softly said back and Kendall reached over, turning out the small table light and the bedroom blacked out save for the comforting glow of light from the city shining through the window. Carlos gave a tiny smile before curling on his side and closing his eyes, letting himself be taken away into his dreams.

* * *

><p>A couple hours into the night, Carlos heard the bed creak but he did not stir. Then, his blanket shifted and a arm draped over his body, warmth snuggling into his back and Carlos turned but his eyes still remained closed. The arm that draped around him relaxed, the warmth and a sweet comforting smell wafted into Carlos' nose and he hummed, feeling something nuzzling into the crown of his hair gently and sleepily.<p>

He didn't say anything, just continued to dream.

* * *

><p>Morning broke, the glow of the city lights being replaced with the glow of the bright sun and its warmth inviting Carlos to awaken. The young boy gave a small hum, eyes fluttering and trying to stir but finding that his legs were tangled in something that wasn't bedsheets but something skinny and long. He looked, Kendall's cheek still rustled in Carlos' hair and the young prince sleeping quietly with arms wrapped around Carlos' small frame and holding him close. He blushed, not believing that Kendall got out of his bed to sleep on the floor with <em>him<em>, his head growing light and his heart speeding so fast. Kendall hummed, his arms around Carlos' waist squeezing and Carlos gasped, blush coming across his cheeks as Kendall's eyes fluttered open as well to look into Carlos' shy brown ones.

"Good morning," Kendall said lightly, unfazed by the position the two of them were in.

"Why did you get out of your bed?"

"I was lonely," Kendall murmured, holding Carlos tighter and Carlos blushed even more. "We can still sleep, today's Wednesday. Nothing happens on Wednesday," Kendall replied, closing his eyes and snuggling back into Carlos' hair.

"I'm sure Jett has something he wants you to do."

"And if he does, then I don't care. 'M tired," Kendall mumbled and Carlos sighed, trying to push out of Kendall's grasp to sit up straight but the blond had a firm hold on him, "Stay. You're soft."

Carlos blushed, "Don't say that, I'm not your pillow."

"You are now."

"Kendall-"

"I order you to be my pillow and stay," Kendall said, more humor in his voice and Carlos knew the boy was awake, now just playing with him and Kendall tilted his head to let a charming bottle green eye smile up into Carlos' chocolate ones and the prince's lips forming a smile of their own. Carlos sighed, lying back down and Kendall hummed. "That's better," the blond purred and Carlos gave a tiny nod.

"So what do you do on Wednesday if nothing happens?"

"Wednesday is etiquette school," Kendall murmured.

". . .That sure sounds like _something_, Kendall."

"It's boring, so it's nothing," Kendall replied and Carlos bit his lower lip. He wondered when he was supposed to be getting his etiquette lessons and if they were going to be done by Ms. Wainwright as well. He hoped so, he liked the woman and she treated him like he was one of her own instead of being the foreign outsider like everyone else did. "Don't worry about it, Jett won't bother me until eight since etiquette school starts at noon. And by then, we'll already be a hiding spot and he won't be able to find us."

"Us?"

"Yep, we're going to have some fun today."

"Not if Jett has anything to say about it," Carlos replied and Kendall scoffed.

"What could he do?" Kendall muttered, his lips so dangerously close to Carlos' ear and Carlos could hear Kendall give a soft sigh. Then there was a knock on the door and his eyes widened the same time Kendall's did, both boys shooting to sit up straight. "Y-Yes?"

"Your Highness? Are you awake?" Jett's voice asked and Carlos' heart began to beat even more rapidly, looking at Kendall in fear. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was going to get in trouble for being in Kendall's room and Kendall was biting his lip. He got up, beginning to throw the sheets onto Carlos and wrap the smaller boy tight, Carlos looking at Kendall in shock and confusion as to what the prince was doing. Then Kendall scooped Carlos into his arm, still wrapped and almost shrouded in the bedsheets and ran him over to the dresser to plop him down beside it.

"Don't move and don't say anything," Kendall whispered, running over to his bed and jumping on it to throw his own bedsheets on him and the door opened. Jett walked in, along with a woman who was in Carlos' opinion, very strict and very snooty. Her nose was upturned, her hair in a bun and her clothing drab and grey. Jett looked as Kendall faked a stretch, eyebrow raising as he glanced over at the pile of sheets near the dresser and sighed.

"Your Highness, why did you take all these blankets out?" Jett groaned, beginning to walk over and Carlos almost squeaked but trying not to shrink back into the covers and move.

"I-It's fine Jett! I'll put those away later! I was um, cold. And I'll get those things later," Kendall called out and Jett stopped, looking over at the prince before raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so?. . .Your Highness, I thought you would like to know that Mr. Garcia is not in his room. And kitchen staff has reported he didn't come downstairs to breakfast either," Jett said sternly and Carlos gulped, the woman staring at his shield of sheets and Kendall began to smile nervously.

"Well um. . .maybe he went to the garden. I promised to meet him there in the afternoon-"

"But you have your etiquette lessons and from the evidence that it was _you _who made off with last night's dinner when I forbade it, it looks like that little date of yours is going to be canceled. Now, shower up and get dressed, you need to get started," Jett replied, turning on his heel and beginning to walk out when the woman stopped him, pointing over at the pile of sheets.

"Surely you're not going to let him go without putting those sheets away. A young prince must learn to do things now and not put them off till later. It just isn't cultured, living in a pigsty when you are to be living in a palace," she said, wrinkling her nose and walking over to the pile of sheets, scoffing, "Honestly all these sheets, if you were really cold-" she pulled off one, Carlos' head poking out and she screamed. Jett looked over, his eyes widening before turning to narrow them at the prince, Kendall just closing his eyes.

"So I was right, as usual. Wherever one of you are, the other is surely close by," Jett murmured, walking over and tugging Carlos out of the pile of sheets by the wrist and placing hands on his shoulders, "This is your other student, Carlos Garcia."

The woman, now Carlos understanding she must have been Kendall's etiquette teacher looked him up and down, holding his chin and tilting his face from left to right to observe and she hummed, giving a frown.

"He's American alright. Looks quite foolish too. And he is rather. . .child-like," she commented and Carlos saw Kendall getting out of the bed, angrily storming over to the woman.

"Excuse you, you old-" Jett quickly slammed a hand over Kendall's mouth, tugging the struggling prince into his body.

"Oh! Your Highness, let's not be rude to your teacher. Your _sixth _teacher. Whom you _won't _chase away," Jett said through clenched teeth and the woman glanced at the blond.

"No worries, Mr. Stetson. I have ways of dealing with these kinds of behaviors. I assure you once we are done, you will have a more calm and mature prince as well as a helpful and responsible. . .consort. . ."

Carlos blushed and Jett's eyes widened, "No, no. He isn't a consort, he is a pageboy."

"Hmph, a pageboy and a prince. What a scandal to have upon the Royal Family," she replied and Carlos could hear Kendall give a muffled growl. She turned, "Pick up those sheets and be down in the Red Room in one hour with both of you dressed in proper attire. Princes are prompt, never tardy," she stated and walked out of the bedroom, closing the doors with a hard shut. Kendall broke away from his advisor, eyes shining dark.

"I am _not _going to have lessons by her! Insulting me and Carlos-"

"Your Highness please, _please _just bear with her. We needed to find someone that was strict and we needed to find someone that would not give in to your tricks."

"I'll show her a good trick. _Not going!_" Kendall shouted and Jett sighed.

"Your Highness-"

"Kendall," Carlos said softly, walking over to the prince, "If we can get through this lesson together, maybe you can take me to the garden. Is it pretty?"

"_Very pretty_," Kendall said with a smile, "So many roses and there's a maze where in the center is a wishing fountain. Oh, you'll love it when you see it."

"Then let's get ready so that way we can go afterwards," Carlos said with a smile and Kendall smiled back, turning on his heel and rushing out of his bedroom to go into his closet. Carlos sighed, looking over at Jett and the advisor was staring at him with a dumbfounded face. He blinked once, twice before shaking his head and letting out a tired sigh.

"Just get ready," Jett mumbled and Carlos nodded, excusing himself from the bedroom and from Kendall's living room, walking out into the hall and began making his way back up to that spiral staircase to go to his room.

He'll show that woman, he can be mature, not childish.


	10. Painting the Roses Red

_SUPER FAST UPDATE I KNOW! But 205 reviews and it's only the tenth chapter? And now I'm pretty sure this story is going to start pushing to at least 25 chapters, might be even more since I know I haven't covered some of the things I want to. I think this is a little treat, an even bigger treat because this chapter finally means I can start working on the Jagan plotline, but you'll have to see at the end. Well, thanks to xTMNTx, xxxkia, I am 112, Daisuke James, cellyjelly, ccloveskenlos, RaNDoM HeArT, Anonymous Skrtle, Dora, Lansten, Me Ainsworth, fairytalegirl13, Hikari no Kasai, nickyd92, child who is cool, Sir RCCS, HoodieTobi, anon, 1Avid-reader, CUTE CARGAN LOVE and bluestring for the alerts, favs and reviews! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The clothes for Carlos to wear was very regal, a dark navy blue suit jacket with matching dark pants. A red stripe went up the sleeves to his shoulders, cufflinks golden and white gloves smooth and silky. His shoes were shined and polished to perfection, Carlos finding himself growing very nervous as he walked down to the Red Room. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He hoped he wasn't late, he was sure he showered and dressed as fast as he could but he wasn't always quite sure. He was always nervous about stuff like this, nervous about making himself look like a fool. But his heart tried to regain a normal beat at the thought of Kendall being there. In a way, it helped, cause Kendall would be there to comfort him and keep him from just breaking down right then and there.<p>

_Frail, innocent, in need of rescuing, you **are **the prince's little princess. . ._

Carlos blushed at the remembrance of James' words, shaking his head. N-No, he didn't _need _Kendall there to function normally. He could be calm without Kendall around, he could act mature, he can be dignified without having the prince's caring smile and holding his hand every second. He was going to be fine on his own, he didn't need to be rescued.

Once he began to approach the section of the main hallway where it would take him to the Red Room, he could see Kendall walking alongside Jett, the blond adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves and Carlos smiled, rushing over to walk alongside the two of them. Kendall smiled when he saw the young boy, Jett just only gave a sigh and Carlos began to swing his arms back and forth as he walked.

"So. . .what does a pageboy do exactly for etiquette?" Carlos asked and Kendall scratched the back of his head.

"Not really sure. . .but you'll be fine. I mean, it's just lessons on how to be a snob," Kendall replied and Jett grew red.

"Your Highness, it absolutely is not!"

"Is too. I wouldn't care if a person slouched or stirred their tea wrong, this entire thing is pointless and only for a bunch of stuck up snobs," Kendall said strongly and Jett frowned.

"Well a young prince must learn how to properly behave and be a good host to his guests, guests that as of lately you have been treating with uncouth behavior_. _You are going to the lesson and you are going to respect your teacher, both of you," Jett said, looking over to Carlos and Carlos just nodding his head, the three of them approaching a black double door. Jett opened the door, gesturing for them to walk inside and Kendall sighed, stepping in with lackluster steps and Carlos following shortly behind as Jett closed the door. The teacher was sitting at a table, the fireplace lit and the room warm. On the table was some tea and small little jars, cookies and pastries on a small stand and plates circled round the table in front of each red chair. She looked at the two of them, glancing at the clock before humming.

"Very good, you arrived on time," she said, looking between the two and getting onto her feet. She walked over, eying them both and their attire before clucking her tongue, "You both have very bad posture. Stand up straight and walk to your seats," she said, Kendall giving a roll of the eyes when she had her back turned and did as she told, trying to keep as straight as a back as he could. Carlos did the same, his back clenching as he walked to the chair in the middle of the three and slowly sat down. The teacher cleared her throat, gesturing over to the small little pastries and treats, "Now, first we start with proper dining for afternoon tea. Your Highness, pageboy-"

"Um, my name is Carlos-"

"You shall speak when you have permission to," the teacher cut Carlos off, giving the boy a stern gaze and Carlos shied his face away, "Now, take your napkin and unfold it, placing it neatly in your lap or fold it to place underneath your silverware," she instructed and Carlos unfolded it and folded it again, slipping the fabric underneath the knife and other utensils. The teacher was looking at him, her lips pursed, "Pageboy, pour the tea. And make sure you do it _perfectly_, no splashing and just the right amount," she replied and Carlos gulped, taking the teapot in his hands. It was still warm, Carlos looking at Kendall nervously before raising the teapot to pour some into the prince's cup.

"Ah, ah. Milk first, then tea, then sugar and lemon. And don't assume that he wants tea the way _you _prepare it," the teacher scolded and Carlos nodded his head quickly, settling the teapot back down on the table. He took the smaller silver pot, turning to face Kendall.

"Um, how would you like your tea prepared, Your Highness?"

"Anyway is fine, Carlos."

"Use formalities when speaking with each other!" the teacher snapped and Carlos saw Kendall give a glare her direction before Carlos sighed, slowly pouring in the milk. He settled that down, picking up the teapot and pouring the liquid in slowly, the tea turning into a golden creamy honey color.

"Put about two scoops of sugar in mine," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled at the prince, Kendall smiling back just as hard as Carlos took one of the white bowls and took off its top to scoop out two spoonfuls of sugar into the prince's tea. Carlos stirred it, spoon clanking along the edges of the cup and he heard an annoyed huff from behind him.

"You are stirring it incorrectly. You're making too much noise!" the teacher critiqued and Kendall frowned.

"It isn't that bad, leave him alone," Kendall stated, his eyebrows furrowing at the woman and she huffed again. Carlos just sighed, slowing his stirring to make sure he didn't go to far out and clanked the silver against the sides again, the liquid swirling and sugar being nicely dissolved.

"Hmm, sloppy but could be improved. Now, pour mine," she firmly stated, Carlos knowing Kendall was starting to grow more annoyed and frustrated at the teacher by the way his eyes were narrowing and focused on her. Carlos took the milk, pouring a good amount in her cup before taking the teapot.

"And how would you like your tea prepared, Mam," Carlos said, trying to sound polite and she scoffed.

"You sound too frail and timid, speak up!" she shouted and Kendall slowly began to rise out of his chair, Carlos looking over at him and eyes pleading for the prince to settle down. Kendall looked into his eyes, his lips curving and twisting angrily before sitting down and crossing his arms with a small pout. Carlos faced the woman again, "I apologize. How would you like your tea, Mam?"

"Two scoops of sugar and a slice of lemon," she replied and Carlos nodded, opening up the little sugar jar, "And for the lemon, make sure a thin layer of salt is spread on the surface."

"Yes, Mam," Carlos replied, scooping out two spoonfuls of sugar and stirring it delicately, trying not to make any noise and the teacher was giving him a slightly approving look, hard for Carlos to tell since the woman just looked so scornful and ready to chastise him on the smallest little thing. Then, Carlos took the lemon wedges and a knife, thinly slicing it and looking at the two small jars. . .wait, which one was the salt jar?. . .Which one was the _sugar_ jar?

"You prepare tea promptly, don't lag about!" the teacher snapped and Carlos bit his lip, picking up a jar and opening it, sprinkling a little bit of whatever the mixture was inside on the lemon slice and sticking it in the tea. But what if he just spooned in two tables of salt thinking it was sugar? Kendall wasn't taking a sip of his tea, just playing with the spoon and generally bored as can be and Carlos handed the cup to the teacher rather shakily. She took it, giving Carlos a stern frown as he sat down and watched her closely with his teeth pulling in his lower lip.

"Um, pardon me-"

"Quiet. You speak up when you have been spoken to," the teacher shushed Carlos and took a deep inhale of the tea, giving a small sigh. Carlos stuck his hand out, gently trying to take hold of the teacup in her hands.

"But I think I might have-"

"What do you think you're doing?" the woman snapped, tugging her cup away but Carlos tugged back.

"If you would just let me-"

"Let go you ruffian!"

"But I'm trying to fix-"

She tugged harder than Carlos could, his grasp causing the tea to spill and splash all over the tutor's clothing and she gasped loudly. Carlos' eyes widened, hands going to cover his mouth and he shook his head 'no', Kendall sitting up straight and looking at the woman in astonishment. "Oh you clumsy fool! How are you going to be a good pageboy if you do things like this!" she shouted and Carlos reached out to gently take her hands.

"I-I'm sorry, really. I. . ." Carlos glanced over to the fireplace, "Um, you can sit over here and dry off," Carlos replied, taking her over and then seeing a small golden key sticking out of the scarlet wall, "And I'll turn the fire up so that way you can dry off faster," Carlos replied with a reassuring smile, the tutor still scowling at him as she stood close to the mantle and Carlos walked over to switch the key.

"Carlos, don't!" Kendall shouted but Carlos switched it as he looked over his shoulder to see the prince's horrified face. The flames erupted from the fireplace, like a fire breathing dragon had been awaken from it's slumber and the woman screamed loudly, rushing away and Carlos quickly turning the key back into the position. The flames died down but there was a still smell of something burning and Carlos looked with nose wrinkled to see in shock the woman trying to swat out a burning flame on the back of her dress.

"Put it out! Put it out!" she screamed and Carlos looked around frantically, grabbing a piece of paper and trying to fan the fire out but it only grew bigger and she screamed louder. Kendall was doing nothing, the prince still seated looking at the spectacle of his tutor on fire with humored eyes and mischievous smile, Carlos beginning to panic and worry. She screamed louder again, rushing to the door and yanking the doors opened, a surprise to see almost half of the palace's staff at the doors running to the sound of her screams and shouts, including Jett. The advisor looked absolutely horrified, snapping his fingers quickly for some of the staff to grab some water, _anything_, as they jumped away, her dress smoking and the woman jumping and dancing around shouting the same request over and over and over again. "Put it out! Put it out!"

Carlos looked down at the teapot, quickly grabbing it and running over to the woman and throwing the liquid on her the same time that Dak took one of the buckets of ice for champagne and threw it on the woman. Her screams were silent, her makeup running down her face from tea being thrown on her and her dress half burned through as Carlos held the teapot and gave a nervous smile. Kendall walked into the hall, looking in surprise and still having on that humored expression as Carlos handed the teapot to the woman.

"Um. . .I'm sorry?" Carlos said feebly and the woman took the pot and threw it down on the ground, the porcelain shattering on the ground and Carlos jumped back. At this, Kendall's arms were around Carlos, the prince pulling Carlos into his body and holding him tight as if he was trying to protect him and Carlos found himself blushing in embarrassment as the woman seethed.

"You two are a disgrace! You will never bring prestige to the crown, you both are nothing but uncultured fools! Frankly, you deserve each other! Two ignorant monkeys!" she shouted loudly, storming past Jett and a couple of the palace guards. Jett groaned, running after the woman while the guards quickly followed, most of the staff looking around and eyes on Carlos. There were whispers, small little laughs and Carlos found himself turning more into Kendall's chest, closing his eyes and hoping that maybe he could just disappear and none of this would have ever happened. He turned away, wanting to just leave, to just escape from all these eyes on him but felt Kendall pull him back into his chest.

"Hey," Kendall said softly, Carlos hearing that soft and charming tone in the prince's voice, "Don't run away again. . ." Kendall put a hand to Carlos' chin, gently tilting the boy's blushing face up towards his gentle smile, "Smile. . .do you want to see another magic trick?"

Carlos gave a small laugh, "What magic trick can you do now?" he asked and Kendall cheekily smiled, seeing Jett slowly walking back over to the two boys with face looking extremely exhausted.

"Jett, do you have a coin I can use?" Kendall asked and Jett looked up at the blond, frowning hard.

"'Do you have a coin I can use', _do you not understand what you've just done! _Another tutor! _Gone!_ Why, Your Highness? Why can't you just behave and be a prince instead of a. . ."

"An ignorant monkey?" Kendall asked, scratching at his head and puckering his lips, "Ook, ook, ook!"

"Stop that!" Jett shouted and Kendall laughed, hand going down to hold Carlos'.

"We'll discuss it later, right now, I'm going to take Carlos to the garden," Kendall replied, beginning to tug the boy down the hall and away from the flushing red advisor. That is, until someone shouted out 'You're Highness!' and Kendall turned around the same time Carlos did, the two seeing Lord Mitchell quickly walking down the hall and waving with Camille in tow, the girl stumbling and awkwardly walking about in her heels as her father tugged her towards them. Kendall sighed, the man reaching the two and giving a quick bow along with Camille.

"I'm so glad that we've found you before your etiquette lesson! I was thinking, perhaps Camille and you could enjoy an afternoon brunch out in the garden afterwards, if it is possible."

"Uh. . ." Kendall hesitated, looking over at Carlos and Carlos looking down at their linked hands, the younger of the two quickly letting go and awkwardly putting his hands behind his back. Kendall looked at Carlos, his eyebrows furrowing before looking over at Camille, the girl not really looking at Kendall but looking at the way that Carlos was shyly rocking back and forth on his heels.

"We aren't. . .interrupting anything, are we?" Lord Mitchell asked and Carlos shook his head.

"Um, no. . .not really since the lesson-"

"Your Highness," Jett said, quickly walking over with stern expression, "Don't expect to go on your garden date without having your lesson. _I'll _teach you myself if I have to!" the advisor said sternly and Lord Mitchell glanced between the brunette man and the prince before a smile came to his face, placing hands on Camille's shoulders.

"Oh! Well I have even something better! Camille has had many lessons in etiquette training and for sure she can give lessons. That way, you two could spend more time with each other and well, who knows?" Lord Mitchell replied with a smile, Camille not looking like she liked that idea very much. Kendall just raised an eyebrow at the girl, crossing his arms and looking unsure, "Camille, what do you think?"

Camille bit her lower lip and her father was giving her an intense gaze, eyebrows lifting and she sighed, shoulders falling as she looked over at the two boys and gave a weak smile. Her father laughed, giving a good slap on her back and almost causing the girl to fall, she stumbling forward and wobbling in her shoes as Jett clasped his hands together.

"Good then, lessons and then we shall get your brunch ready afterwards. . .don't set her on fire," Jett said sternly to Carlos, Camille's eyes widening in shock as Carlos quickly nodded his head and Jett gave a small sigh, "Well, perhaps we can do lessons in one of the dining halls while staff cleans up the mess you made in the Red Room. Come along now, time is fleeting."

* * *

><p>The dining room was set, a small table in the large hall with the appropriate tea treats and dining ware. Kendall took his seat, Carlos sat in the chair placed closer to the window and Camille took that last open seat available, clearing her throat and brushing a strand of wild brown hair out of her face.<p>

"Well. . .how far did you get in the lesson?" she asked, her voice high and squeaky and Kendall leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking rather confused.

"I don't get it, I never knew you had etiquette lessons. Didn't you always use to smash Logan's head in the mud when we were little and played in the orchard?" Kendall asked and Camille's face tinted red, her lips curling angrily at the thought.

"Well, I admit that I've done that but I realized how _rude _and _mean _that was of me so I've changed my behavior for the better," Camille said strongly, her voice shaking as she spoke and Kendall smiled a bit, leaning forward over the table.

"Does that change of behavior include your decision to want to marry me?" Kendall asked and Camille blushed red, taking the empty teacup in her hands.

"L-Let's start with proper tea pouring-"

"Oh! We went over this part!" Carlos said eagerly, taking the teapot but Kendall reached out and took the pot from the boy with a small smile on his face.

"Why don't _I _pour the tea this time?" Kendall asked, smiling gently and Carlos shyly let the prince take the pot from him, settling back down in his seat with blush on his face and began to twiddle his fingers. Yeah, let's not try and mess this up again. Kendall took the milk, pouring some into Carlos' cup and then pouring the tea. Kendall settled the pot down, taking the sugar and the lemon slices, "Would you like sugar and lemon?"

"Um, sugar please. Two scoops," Carlos replied and Kendall nodded, taking a small spoon and scooping out two spoonfuls of sugar into the cup and stirring gently until the sugar fully dissolved. Carlos smiled, taking the cup to his lips and taking a sip. He hummed, smiling at Kendall, "Tastes delicious."

"Very good, Your Highness," Camille commented and Kendall walked over to her, beginning to pour some milk into her cup and then the tea after that.

"How do you want your tea?" Kendall asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she replied and Carlos looked over at Camille in slight shock.

"Doesn't it taste bitter?" Carlos asked, Kendall moving back to his own seat to prepare his tea. Camille shook her head.

"I like it like this. More. . .rich," she replied and took a sip, Carlos just taking a sip of his own tea. All was quiet, no one else talking and Carlos looked over to Kendall to find the prince was still scooping sugar into his cup and Carlos frowned.

"Kendall, you're going to get sick," he replied and the blond scoffed.

"Am not. I could eat spoonfuls of sugar if I had the chance," Kendall replied, scooping a spoon of the substance and holding it close to his mouth, his eyebrows waggling and lips curled into a daring smile.

"Ew! Don't eat it!" Carlos laughed and Kendall laughed as well, taking the spoonful and dropping it into Carlos' tea.

"There, now your tea is sweeter and tastier."

"Not like I needed it but thank you, Prince of Sugar," Carlos teased and Kendall stuck his tongue out between his teeth.

"Cheeky," he commented and Carlos laughed again, looking over at Camille and then pausing. Camille was watching them, but it wasn't a look of anger or annoyance that once again, Kendall was basically ignoring a potential consort. No, in fact, it reminded Carlos of the look he always had when he watched those movies of the prince and the princess. How at the end, everyone is happy and they came together for a kiss, or that look he got after reading 'And they all lived happily ever after'. It was just. . .dreamfelt and she was smiling so gentle and sweet, Carlos finding himself to blush and become embarrassed under her gaze.

"You two are so close, it's so sweet," she commented and Carlos felt his cheeks growing hotter.

"Yeah, we're best friends, aren't we? We had a sleepover last night," Kendall so proudly informed and Camille nodded with interest.

"A sleepover, huh?"

"Yeah, we didn't do any fun things, but we're going to do some fun things next time. Like playing games and watching movies and eating snacks. . .hey, if you could, maybe Logan can come to our sleepover. Haven't seen him in a long time, how is he?" Kendall asked and it almost seemed like Camille's face paled at the thought of her brother. She looked down, trying to find the words before giving a small sigh.

"He's uh. . .fine. . ."

"Is he a doctor yet? Cause I remember him saying how he wanted to go down to Africa and do a couple of medical studies there and in South America," Kendall commented and Camille gripped her spoon so tight.

"Could we. . .not talk about what Logan wanted to do with his life?" she asked softly, her voice deepening again and Carlos looked over at the girl, her face absolutely hurt and sad and he reached over to place a hand over hers.

"Is. . .there something wrong?" Carlos asked and she looked up, trying to smile a big smile.

"Nope, everything's fine," she replied, voice going back up to high pitched and then she glanced over to Kendall, "Um, may we walk in the garden?"

"Are we done with etiquette lessons?" Kendall asked and Camille gave a small shrug.

"Not much to know about afternoon tea," she replied and Kendall smiled eagerly, getting up and taking Carlos by the hand to pull the boy out of his chair. Carlos looked over, grabbing Camille's hand as well and the girl blushed as Carlos smiled, pulling her along and helping her keep balance while Kendall tugged him along and gushed about how many roses they were going to see and all the beautiful flowers that smelled so sweet.

* * *

><p>The day was bright, sunny and a cool breeze blew as the three stepped out into the green garden. There were vines that wrapped along the sides of the garden pillars, little beds of flowers and Carlos could hear the sound of a running fountain somewhere, just wasn't sure where. Kendall's hand was still linked with his and Carlos' hand was still linked with Camille's, the girl walking a little bit better but she could always use some more improvement. Carlos really didn't understand her, if she couldn't walk in them, then why bother to wear them? Kendall paused, Carlos pausing and making sure Camille was steady before letting go of her hand. Kendall pointed ahead to what looked like the entrance of a maze, hedges neatly trimmed and he turned to smile, "Wanna go in there?"<p>

"I guess. It's not too big, is it?" Carlos asked.

"No, you can find the center very easy. Just listen for the sound of the fountain," Kendall replied and quickly tapped Carlos, "Race you to it!" he shouted and took off in a run, dashing into the maze and Carlos smiled big. He began to run too, but stopped and turned to see Camille standing there awkwardly and Carlos walked back over.

"Do you want to race too?" Carlos asked and Camille pointed down to her shoes.

"I don't think I can run in these things."

"Well take them off then," Carlos replied and she blushed red.

"O-Oh well I. . .um. . ."

"Shy about your feet?" Carlos asked and Camille quickly nodded her head at that suggestion. Carlos crossed his arms, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he thought. Then he smiled, reaching down and untying his black loafers and stepping out of them. He slipped off his black socks, rolling them both up and placing them into his shoes, feeling the crisp grass between his toes, "There, now you won't be the only person without shoes," Carlos said with a smile and Camille smiled back. She gave a sigh, stepping out of her heels and grabbing them to hold in her grasp. Her feet weren't that bad, a little bit big for a normal girl but still, not that bad.

Carlos turned, walking alongside Camille entering the maze and making a left. Carlos figured the prince is already at the center of the maze, probably ran through this thing a couple of times when he was little trying to get away from Jett. Speaking of when the prince was little. . . "How did you and your brother meet Kendall when you were little?" Carlos asked and Camille looked at Carlos confused.

"My brother?"

"Yeah. . .Logan?" Carlos asked and Camille's eyes widened.

"Oh! _That _brother. Um, yeah well. . .our families are kind of tied together. We met at the races and my mother has been sending me to the Royal Family for play dates as many tines as she could. We spent so much time together when we were little, almost felt like we were brothers and sister. Course, His Highness had to do his business, so maybe we spent ten, twenty minutes together. But after that, he had to go to class and we had to go to our own lessons."

"And you stopped seeing each other after you were children?" Carlos asked, the both of them making a right and only listening to the sound of the running water like Kendall had told them to. Camille gave a soft sigh.

"Well. . .we both got into different things and wanted to focus on that a little bit more than the Royal Family. Camille got into, I mean, _I _got into acting and Logan got into medical stuff. . .yeah," Camille rushed, her cheeks flushed red and she began to quickly walk faster in the direction of the fountain. Carlos bit his lower lip, trying to keep up with the girl as they wandered through the maze. The roses were budding, different colors and all smelled of such a sweet aroma that Carlos wanted to stop and admiring them, only still walking cause he didn't want to lose Camille and get lost in the maze. It felt like he was walking around in Wonderland, all these different colored roses and he smiled a bit. The Queen wouldn't have been happy to see roses these different shades of pink and orange and yellow and white, Carlos had yet to even spot a red rose. And he began to hum, that smile on his face just not leaving as he sang that little tune.

"Painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red. We dare not stop or waste a drop so let the paint be spread. We're painting the roses red~" and Carlos did a small little spin, laughing to himself, "We're painting the roses red," Carlos chirped, humming along to the song. It wasn't until he noticed that Camille had stopped, the girl looking at him with a small smile on her face that Carlos stopped humming and began to blush again. She gave a quiet laugh, "Where in the world did the prince find someone like you?" she asked, no malice in her voice but kindness and Carlos looked down at the grass, his toes shyly playing with the small blades of greenery.

". . .By a wishing well in my own secret garden," Carlos murmured and Camille smiled.

"And I believe it. . .something about you two that just seems. . .magical," she replied and Carlos looked up at her in surprise, the girl already beginning to walk again, "Come on, the water sounds closer," she commented and Carlos just nodded, slowly walking behind her until they began to reach a part of the maze where the sun just cast a bright and beautiful glow. And the water running was loud, Carlos seeing past the hedge a large and beautiful fountain. Guess Kendall was taking his time in the maze, Carlos would have figured the prince to already be here. Camille smiled, walking over and leaning over to look into the water and Carlos moved to do the same.

"There's so many coins in there," Carlos commented and Camille nodded.

"There's more in the fountains in Town Square. His Highness might take you to see them one day if you ask."

"I will. I would want to make a wish and throw a coin inside," Carlos said and turned to look at the girl, "Do you. . .believe in those things? Or do you think it's childish?"

Camille curled her lips, humming and brows furrowing. "Well," her voice croaked again, clearing it and trying to return to that high pitch, "Well, it all seems to be illogical basing any future endeavors on wishing when in reality, you should also try and work for your goals and not put everything on hopeful gestation. Yet, I do find that having a sense of hope does brighten one's outlook on life so I can't argue or dismiss it."

". . .Huh?" Carlos said, lips hanging in dumbfounded expression and Camille sighed.

"It's not childish to believe in wishes," she explained and Carlos nodded, giving a small smile. He could like Camille, she didn't seem like those people to-

"ROAR!" Kendall shouted loudly, jumping from the rose bushes behind them and Carlos screamed, jumping and stumbling back. His hand grabbed Camille's wrist, the two stumbling and falling right into the fountain with a loud splash and Carlos splashed and fumbled about to get a big breath of air instead of the water that was getting him soaked. Camille was coughing next to him, hand firmly on top of her head while the other was trying to push wet strands of hair out of her face. And Kendall was standing in front, the green eyes looking apologetic and sheepish. "Whoops."

"Oooh, you're definitely not a Prince Charming!" Carlos shouted, splashing Kendall and the prince jumped back.

"You didn't like my lion impersonation?"

"No!"

"Would you like me to do a Prince Charming impersonation?" Kendall asked with a small smile and Carlos pouted his lips. Then Kendall walked forward, gently taking Camille out of the fountain first and then Carlos. But once Carlos was out, he crouched down and swept Carlos off his feet and into his arms, Carlos blushing and trying to keep hold of Kendall. The blond smiled at Carlos' expression, "Let's get you dry, my princess."

"Don't call me that!" Carlos shouted, blush hot and Kendall chuckled.

"But I'm Prince Charming."

"Then go back to Prince Kendall," Carlos replied with a pout and Kendall smiled, settling Carlos back onto his feet and laughing. Carlos turned, Camille shaking and shivering and Carlos quickly walked over to her, "I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to grab you I just-"

"He's just jumpy," Kendall cut in, walking over and Camille just tried her best to smile it off.

"Uh, yeah. You kind of scared me too," Camille replied, voice deeper and Kendall leaned forward with eyebrow raised.

"Why does your voice sound funny?" Kendall asked and Carlos whacked Kendall in the arm, the blond jumping as Camille blushed red.

"Oh! Um, water! And. . .soar throat, kind of sick. . .achoo!" Camille sputtered out, rubbing her nose, "Can I change in one of the rooms? Just into something drier."

"Sure, I'm positive someone could bring an old dress from my mother's you can wear. Just make sure Jett doesn't see you, don't want him to think that we were trying to drown you," Kendall replied and Camille nodded her head, quickly running out to find the exit of the maze. Carlos sighed, looking down at what was once his nice clothes and bare feet covered in small water drops, "Hey, why are you barefoot anyways?" Kendall asked and Carlos sighed again.

"Camille was feeling uncomfortable about her feet," Carlos replied and then glanced over at the fountain, seeing the heels where she dropped them from Kendall's scare, "Oh no, she forgot them." Carlos rushed over, grabbing the shoes and then quickly moving back to stand beside Kendall, "I gotta take her her shoes."

"Okay. You take her her shoes, I'll go make sure Jett doesn't see you all. . .drenched," Kendall replied and Carlos pouted.

"All cause of you!"

"Not my fault your such a jumpy person," Kendall replied with a shrug and Carlos stuck his tongue out. Kendall did the same, smiling and ushering Carlos along.

* * *

><p>The boy managed to sneak back into the palace unseen, walking down the halls in search of Camille or any trace of where she may have been. He followed the wet footprints in the red carpet, them leading towards the spiral staircase and Carlos climbed the stairs to go up to the second floor of the palace and begin looking around for any signs of Camille. He glanced down the hall, spotting a servant exiting the room with a small laundry basket in their hands filled with wet scarlet clothes. Camille was wearing a scarlet dress and a shawl. . .that must be the room she was in. Carlos quickly walked over, water rolling down his face and his feet leaving wet footprints as he walked to the door.<p>

Carlos gave a gentle knock, "Camille?"

No response and Carlos gave a slightly louder knock, "Camille? You left your shoes. . ." Carlos bit his lip, closing his eyes and placing a hand on the golden handle to push the door opened. He waited for a gasp as he stepped inside, a scream telling him to get out but he heard none. In fact, he didn't hear anything and he opened his eyes. The room was quiet, small and the closet door was closed. Carlos glanced around, wondering where could the girl have gone to when this room wasn't so big but his eyes landed on something on the table that made his jaw drop.

A soaked, brown _wig_.

S-Surely that can't be-

The closet door opened all of a sudden, Carlos' head whipping to see a boy standing there in his underwear, brown eyes widening in shock and Carlos' open mouth let out a loud scream. The boy panicked, running over and slamming hands on Carlos' mouth as his foot swung to close the door shut.

"No no! Carlos, don't scream! Shh!" the boy plead. How did he knew his name? Who _was _this guy?

Then Carlos looked into those soft and caring brown eyes, that sorry but sweet dimpled smile. . .just like Camille's.

And everything clicked.

The hand was slowly removed from Carlos' mouth, his lower lip trembling as he stared into that plain and shy face.

"Y-You're a boy."


	11. Tinker Bell

_Another update! And this one is super Jagan, though only in a flashback. And they're both kids so maybe it doesn't really count but you'll see. Anyways, thanks to The Duke of Crazy People, samanthaclaireee, Daisuke James, chelsearae99, LingLingPena, Dj33173, Anonymous Skrtle, TidusGT, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Cookie Monster Giggles, NoireVerteFemme, Carphanie, AkaOuji, I am 112, Ainsworth the Peace Maker, Hikari no Kasai, Bowman0306, RaNDoM HeArT, unchartedfate, child who is cool, Ruthrox, Sir RCCS, Ahmazingly-Weird, fairytalegirl13, Dora, angelinpunk, cellyjelly, 1Avid-reader, ccloveskenlos, HoodieTobi, seaoftroubles, bluestring, Hariken Hero, nickyd92, I AM AIR and xxxkia for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and if you haven't already, please vote in the poll on my profile for some of my future stories to come :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Carlos has heard many fables of sometimes the hero masquerading as someone else, usually to save someone in the end. The prince masquerading as a pauper, Mulan masquerading as a man, it wasn't like Carlos never heard of something like this happening before. Yet, as he stared at the person he once <em>thought <em>was a girl but instead turned out to be a boy, he only found his mouth gaping open and shut like a fish out of water. The boy gave a small sigh, scratching the back of his head and fingers running up through the short brown tufts of hair unlike the long and wavy brown locks of the wig he wore.

"Surprised?" he asked and Carlos didn't say anything, only nodding his head furiously up and down. The boy sighed again, "I guess you have a lot of questions now, huh?" he asked and another furious shake of the head before he turned around and grabbed a robe hanging on one of the coat hangers. He tugged it on his body, tying the belt around his waist before sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to him. Carlos slowly moved away from the door and began to walk over to the bed, sitting down beside the boy and staring at his face still in complete shock. "Well, let's start out with names. Mine is Logan, Logan Mitchell. Not Camille Mitchell, she's my big sister."

". . .Uh-huh," Carlos said and the boy, Logan, gave a small smile.

"And well. . .I was trying to pass myself off as my sister because-"

"You love Kendall?" Carlos asked and Logan looked at him, blushing red before shaking his head.

"No, no, I don't. . .I never loved Prince Kendall," Logan admitted and Carlos' eyes widened. Logan quickly raised his hands, "Before you get angry because I _know _you only wanted people around His Highness that truly loved him to spare the heartache, I have a perfectly good reason for doing what I am doing."

And Carlos' mind flashed back to what James said in the library, '_They're only in it to get their land back and right the wrongs the Royal Family did to them. It's all a vendetta_'. Carlos frowned, crossing his arms and looking sternly upon Logan.

"I see what you're trying to do."

"No, I don't believe you do," Logan replied back simply and Carlos paused, small blush over his cheeks.

"W-Well, I believe that I think that I know what you and your family are thinking about doing here with Kendall and the Royal Family," Carlos replied and Logan sighed.

"Can I please explain my case before you make your decision about me and my family?" Logan asked, the boy's eyes gentle and pleading. They weren't trying to look deceiving, in fact Logan looked downright embarrassed and Carlos found himself beginning to uncross his arms and demeanor growing softer for the boy sitting in front of him.

"Well. . .alright. . .why are you trying to pass yourself off as your sister?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed.

"Well, it all started around when His Highness came back from America, that same day," Logan replied.

* * *

><p><em>Lord Mitchell stormed through the door, Wednesday at his heels and documentation of his meeting with the Duke of Lauder firmly in her grasp. His face was peachy red, as usual when the man had grown flustered from dealing with the Diamonds but the look in his eye was wild with fear and nerves, Logan putting down his book to look over at his father in concern.<em>

"_Something wrong?" the boy asked and his father shook his head._

"_No, no. I need to see Camille, is she in her room?"_

"_She hasn't come down all day," Logan replied and Lord Mitchell gave a sigh._

"_I really hope she still isn't mad about that whole 'moving to America' thing. It's just. . .very important that you both stay here and take up the Mitchell household because-"_

"_We Mitchells need to protect what is ours and invest in the future generations of Mitchells to come," Logan recited the line, a sigh escaping his lips as his father straightened his tie and nodded._

"_Yes, right. Camille! Camille!" his father shouted, the man walking down the hall in the direction of his daughter's bedroom while Logan continued to read his book. Yes, that was right. Stay here and do business in Westoria only, that was what Mitchells needed to do. . .all except for Camille and himself. While his sister wanted to go to America, to become an international actress and make it big overseas, Logan wanted to pursue medical studies in third world countries, South America and Ghana. He wanted to go wherever his mind wanted to take him, wherever he thought he could truly make a difference in the world, in someone's life whether it be through aid or through finding the cure for diseases or through treating children of their sicknesses. That was where Logan's heart truly was, not here in the Mitchell abode._

_But he was a Mitchell, he **had **to stay here._

"_CAMILLE!" Logan heard his father shout out loud, Logan jumping in his spot and soon his mother was rushing past him in the direction of where his father's scream was. Logan got up from his spot too, running after the woman's flowing robe and up the stairs, down the hall past all the suits of armor and portraits of past Mitchells until the two of them reached Camille's bedroom and saw how Lord Mitchell was on the ground, clutching onto a note tightly._

"_Darling, what happened!" Lady Mitchell asked, moving to kneel beside her husband and he handed her the note, his face completely shocked and frozen. She looked down at the note, her brown eyes scanning once, twice before they widened and her jaw shocked._

"_How could she do this!" she shouted and Logan stepped over to his parents, Camille not anywhere in sight and his heart was beginning to grow worried._

"_What happened, Mother?" Logan asked and Lady Mitchell handed Logan the note as well, her hand going to gently rub over her husband's back as Logan read the note to himself._

_I don't want to be Queen of Westoria_

_I want to be Queen of the Silver Screen_

_I have money saved up, a place to live _

_in America and transportation set up_

_I love you all, but I'm sorry_

_- Camille_

_Logan's eyes widened in shock, hearing his father mumbling over and over 'How could she do this? How could she do this?'. Logan was thinking the same thing, everyone was counting on Camille to woo His Royal Highness and gain the crown. Camille was supposed to be the one to save the Mitchell clan from fear of losing everything, Camille was the Mitchell clan's hope and now. . .she ran away._

"_That's it then, that's it," Logan's father groaned, "We're going to be without a home now, for sure we are."_

"_Darling, don't think that way. I'm sure the other girls wouldn't dream of our land," Lady Mitchell replied softly and Lord Mitchell shook his head._

"_No, Michael Diamond's son is amongst the possible consorts!" Lord Mitchell replied and Logan almost choked on his breath. The Duke of Lauder's son?. . .James?_

"_But how? Parliament only wants a girl-"  
><em>

"_I don't know how. I don't know what plan he stroke with them and I don't know what he thinks he is doing but all I know is that the prince might choose him instead of those girls. He's been avoiding them before, what if he's right and the prince wants a male to be his prince consort?"_

"_Oh now darling-"_

"_If the Diamond's son takes the crown, then that's it. They'll come after us, they'll come after our land, all of it. And we will have no choice but to give it up. We'll lose our blue blood status, we'll be poor, we'll-"_

"_Darling, you're making yourself sick."_

"_I can't help it! Everything we've worked for is now in jeopardy! Oh Joanne, I don't know what we're going to do."_

"_Well there's nothing we can do except hope our little girl is safe," Lady Mitchell said softly and Lord Mitchell sighed, looking around at Camille's bedroom. It was so vibrantly decorated with things of America, the Statue of Liberty, the Golden Gate Bridge and above her bed, the Hollywood sign. Logan knew how infatuated his sister was about American culture, knew how much she wanted to go just once to see what it was like. But that wasn't an option for her, wasn't an option for either of them growing up. And now, his father looked like he was trying to think back on everything he'd done to discern the part where he could have caused this to happen. Where did he go wrong? Where did he mess up and made Camille believe that this was the right thing to do at a time like this? Logan was never as impulsive as his elder sister was, he always tried to think things through and tried to make sure that all sides of the problem had a resolution. _

_But he didn't see how there could be a way to fix this problem._

_Lord Mitchell sighed, getting onto his feet and rubbing his forehead._

"_Where do you suppose she even went in America?"_

"_Most likely that Hollywood place she kept on talking about. Darling, you're not thinking about going over there and forcing her to come back, are you?"_

"_No, no, I would just want to know where she is. . .our nineteen year old daughter just packing up and running away to a country she's never been to, it just worries me very much and plus our family-"  
><em>

"_Darling, darling-"_

"_I know, I know. . .relax," he said quietly and sighed, "I don't know what to do, should we just say that Camille is gone or-"_

"_Father?" Logan quietly called out and both of his parents looked over at him. The boy gripped the note tightly in his hands, biting on his lower lip. He was a Mitchell, Mitchells had to make plans, had to put together a strategy and had to know just what to do under pressure. Mitchells did what was best for the family, did what was best for their future families and that was what Logan was thinking in his head, even though his heart just wanted to have been run away to do what he loved. "I think I. . .might have a plan to get through this."_

* * *

><p>Carlos blinked, Logan adjusting his robe and playing with the cuffs on the sleeve. "So, I dress up as Camille while a scouting group goes to America and finds Camille, kind of talk to her too about maybe coming back. That way, if she does come back, she can take my spot and it'll be like I never was her," Logan replied and Carlos gave Logan a small little nod to show that he understood that part.<p>

"And if she doesn't want to come back?"

"Well, my dad is hoping that maybe _I _would fall in love with the prince and he would choose me," Logan said with a tiny roll of the eyes and Carlos gave a tiny little smile at the gesture. "But I don't think that I will, so I guess we would have no other choice but to hope that maybe His Highness doesn't choose _any _of the potential consorts."

And the way that Parliament is pressuring Kendall to marry someone already, Carlos found that to be highly unlikely. Poor Logan, he didn't want to do this at all but he had to all for his family. All so that his family wouldn't lose any more land again to the Royal Family and to the Diamonds under a hateful spite. Now it was _James _that was the one who probably had a vendetta up his sleeve, ooh that sneaky charming snake.

"Well, why wouldn't you think you won't fall in love with Kendall?" Carlos asked and placed hands on his lap, gently rocking back and forth, "I mean, he's nice and sweet and funny. And he wants to make people smile and he wants to make everyone feel comfortable around him."

"Maybe just around you but honestly, now was the first time I have ever seen His Highness act so. . ._princely_," Logan commented and Carlos blushed. The brunette haired boy smiled, "I'm not saying I wouldn't fall in love with His Highness, he is all those things you said. But he isn't the one I am in love with."

"You're in love with someone?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a tiny smile.

"I suppose you can say that."

"Well who?"

"No, I can't say. . .it'll be too confusing," Logan murmured and Carlos pouted. But Carlos had to admit, it was rather sweet. But sad, Logan was in love with someone else and now who knows if they will ever be. . .

"_That snake James Diamond. . .I'm sorry, I just don't trust the Diamonds. They're all shady and I know for a fact his father is trying to buy our oil wells in my country. And that is not okay with me. Just. . .I don't know. I don't think he's really what he seems, all charming and sweet and flirty-"_

_"And beautiful,"_

Carlos' eyes widened at the memory, looking at Logan with wild eyes, "James?"

And from the way a blush immediately spread over Logan's face, Carlos' guess must have been right. Carlos was right, this _was _confusing. Didn't the Mitchells hate the Diamonds and vice versa? . . .Did James realize it was Logan that was impersonating Camille? Logan gave another sigh, "And I suppose you want to hear a story about me and James, right?"

"Well, kind of. But I don't understand, James told me that you and your family were after the Royal Family for taking all of your land. He said you were the bad guys."

"Well the Diamonds aren't saints either," Logan said with a frown and Carlos bit his lip.

"So. . .it's true?"

". . .In a way. . .but listen to me when I say that we don't want to hurt the Royal Family. My father just wants to make sure that we still have the estate, that estate has been in our family for generations since Kellan and we just can't lose that. We can lose our diamond mines, our oil wells, our gold mines, the orchard. But the Diamonds want our estate, they know that's the one thing we care about and that will be their goal if James becomes prince consort."

"I _knew _he was a sneaky snake!" Carlos shouted and Logan smiled, giving a gentle laugh.

"No, James isn't smart enough to think up something like that, nor does he have the mental capacity to hold a grudge like his ancestors."

". . .For someone that says he's in love with him, that was sure insulting," Carlos commented and Logan gave a tiny shrug.

"I know. Guess it's just me being a Mitchell."

"You guys sound like Romeo and Juliet. . .does he. . .love you back?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a small sigh, pulling his legs up to his chest and looking down at the floor.

"Don't really know. . .it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"How long?"

"About. . .maybe seven years. He's 19, I'm 17," Logan replied and Carlos' eyes widened.

"And you're _still _in love with him?"

"Well. . .yeah. . ." Logan said softly and Carlos smiled, slumping onto his elbows to stare at Logan dreamily.

"How romantic," Carlos cooed and Logan smiled, little shy blush on his face as Carlos tried to count back the years, "So. . .you were ten and he was twelve when you last saw each other?"

"Yeah. . .the first time we've met was the last time we've seen each other face to face until now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Now darling, don't go running off and make sure you remain on this floor only. Don't go upstairs, don't go into the wine cellar and keep out of trouble," Lady Mitchell said to her young son, the boy giving a small nod of the head as he glanced around at his surroundings.<em>

"_Okay, Mother."_

"_Good, good. . .oh and make sure you keep away from those people over there," she crouched down and whispered, pointing over to a large group of people that were sitting around, having a drink and laughing loudly, "Don't want your father to get all worked up tonight, we're here to have fun."_

"_I know, Mother," Logan replied and she smiled, giving a small kiss to Logan's cheek before standing back up straight and making her leave to the small bunch of women already chatting by the window with wine glasses held in their gloved hands. The young boy glanced around, nervously biting his lip at what to do. His father was taking with other men by the fireplace, always giving a dirty look every once in a while to the crowd of people his mother told him not to talk to before turning his back and continuing to converse. And he couldn't see any kids his age through the large crowd of people at this party. So, he stood there rather awkwardly contemplating on what to do. His big sister had ran off the moment they got here, possibly to see one of her friends and Logan wasn't sure if Kendall was going to be here. After all, the blond prince and his parents wouldn't have time for a dinner party such as this._

_But still, Logan wanted someone he knew to talk to, even with Kendall and knowing the blond wouldn't be around for long and only want to ask questions about if Logan got to run around his home in his underwear or do 'normal' boy things._

_The brunette sighed, spotting the table of little treats and he gave a tiny smile, walking over and trying to reach for that strawberry tart on the silver tray. However, Logan was still rather small for his age, struggling to reach it even on his tip toes and his tongue poked out the side of his mouth in slight frustration. Then another hand reached out and took the strawberry tart with ease, Logan watching with wide and shocked eyes as another brunette boy took the tart and shoved it into his mouth._

"_Hey! That was mine!"_

"_So?" the boy muffled obnoxiously, licking his lips and humming and Logan pouted._

"_So? It was rude! I was getting that first!"_

"_You couldn't reach it."_

"_That doesn't give you permission to take something from me!"_

_The boy wrinkled his nose, "Well my daddy says I can get anything I want. I'm going to be prince someday, you know."_

_Logan rolled his eyes, still looking rather cute since he was only ten and scoffed, "Oh, well 'Your Highness', guess that Prince Kendall won't say anything about this?" he asked and the boy snorted._

"_I'm going to marry Prince Kendall, that's what my daddy said. Or his sister. I'm going to be a prince, just you wait and you will be bowing to me," the boy cockily said and Logan felt his cheeks flush in annoyance._

"_You'll be a horrible prince! You're too egotistical, narcissistic and I've just met you!"_

"_Oh yeah? Well. . .you look funny!"_

_Logan scoffed once more and the boy crossed his arms, "What's your name, shorty?"_

"_It's Logan. And don't call me shorty."_

"_My name is James. And I'll call you Tinker-Bell. Cause you're tiny like her. . .and you look like a girl," the boy, James, said rather tactless and Logan blushed again._

"_You're one to talk! You look like a girl!"_

"_Daddy said that every member of our family is beautiful so I'm not insulted by what you said. You're not beautiful," James replied and Logan was ready to open his mouth to say a **very **insulting thing to this narcissistic little boy but James replied, "You're just pretty."_

_And at that, Logan closed his mouth and shyly began to blush._

"_. . .Pretty?"_

"_Yeah. Like a girl. . .I like your eyes," James complimented and Logan found himself blushing even more. Then he glanced up to see James reaching up and taking another strawberry tart, handing it to Logan, "Here you go, they taste awful anyways."_

"_. . .Thank you. . .I like your eyes too," Logan murmured and James smiled._

"_I know, Mommy says my eyes are pretty and beautiful and everyone wishes they had eyes like mine," James gushed and Logan looked at the boy, taking a bite of the tart and tasting the sweet syrup._

"_Your parents stroke your ego too much."_

"_Hmph, my ego is perfectly stroked, thank you," James said haughtily and glanced around, Logan quietly munching on the tart. "Do you want to sit down? My parents are talking and I'm bored."_

"_Okay," Logan said and James reached down, taking the younger boy's hand and began to pull him through the crowd of people. Firm yet gentle, James keeping in pace with Logan so the two boys were walking side by side. It was a comforting hold, kind of child-like, kind of mature. Logan couldn't tell what he was feeling right now, just little butterflies in his tummy as James led them into one of the side rooms for the party, men and women chatting with each other. They were all in pairs, couples sitting on the couches, couples standing by the window admiring the view, couples standing by the fireplace talking and smiling with each other and Logan remained firm while James tried to take a step inside._

"_We can't go in there," Logan said and James pouted._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because we're not a couple, we'll get into trouble."_

"_But I want to sit down," James replied, "And Daddy said I should always get what I want."  
><em>

"_Well that's not good for you," Logan said, "You should work for the things that you want, you shouldn't always expect to get them handed to you on a silver platter."_

"_You know, you say a lot of big words and sentences and stuff, Tink. How old are you?"_

"_Ten. And my name is Logan," the young boy quickly snapped and James began to smile._

"_You got a temper like Tinker-Bell. And I'm twelve."_

"_You sure don't act like you're twelve," Logan commented and James smile grew even more._

"_Well Mommy says-"_

"_Don't care," Logan cut him off immediately, not up for hearing any more of this boy's stroked ego but James pouted._

"_Well you should! I'm going to be prince so you should start listening to everything I say now," James replied strongly and Logan frowned. He wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted to spend the rest of his night with this boy, just hearing stories about how he was better than everyone else and how he was cooler than everyone else. Logan didn't like people like that, people like that were just nothing but trouble and he began to turn around, ready to just sit with his father quietly while the large man laughed and sneered at those group of people. "I want to sit down."_

"_I told you, we can't go in there cause we're not a couple," Logan explained and James hummed._

"_Well. . .how do you become a couple?"_

_Logan paused, "Well. . .I guess you gotta kiss and then-"_

_James quickly spun him around to face him, the taller boy slamming strawberry jam covered lips onto Logan's and the younger boy's eyes widened. The kiss was sweet, literally and Logan felt his heart beating so fast and head beginning to spin as James pressed his lips nice and hard against Logan's timid and shy ones. He pulled away and gripped onto Logan' hand tighter._

"_There, we're a couple now. Let's go," James replied, tugging the boy inside the room. Once they walked inside, Logan could smell someone smoking a cigar and he let out a couple little coughs as James maneuvered the two of them through the couples until he tugged the smaller boy to the scarlet red couch. James climbed on the cushion, Logan hopping onto the couch as well and taking a pillow to hold close to his face as if the feathers inside would act as his own mask against the smoke. "What does your daddy do? My Daddy is a duke and **I'm **a marquess. That's cool huh?"_

"_Do you even know what a marquess is?"_

"_. . .Do **you **smarty-pants?"_

"_I thought I was Tinker-Bell."_

"_You are. You're also smarty-pants," James said with a pout and stuck his tongue out, to which Logan also mirrored. But he felt himself smiling at the same time and saw James was smiling as well, giving a loud laugh as he took the pillow and also hold it close to his face. Then Logan's eyes flickered over to his right, seeing a man walking over to the two of them looking rather confused._

"_James? What are you doing in here? This place is-"_

"_I know, it's for couples. But me and Logan are a couple, see?" James said to the man, leaning over and kissing Logan on the lips simple and quick. Logan saw how the man's eyes widened before closing in tiredness, Logan himself blushing as James pulled away and looked up at the man with cheeky and cocky smile, "So we can stay."_

"_Come on you two, there's an age requirement for being in here," he replied, walking around the couch and taking James and Logan's hands into his own and escorting the two boys out. Logan began to grow nervous, his mother would not be pleased to find that he was hanging around in a room he wasn't supposed to be in, only hoping that the lingering of cigar smoke wasn't on his body or in his hair. He could hear James whining to the man, Logan finding out through context that the man was a secretary for a duke. James' father was a duke, he wondered if this man was a family friend of James' family. . .who was James' family anyways?_

_They reached the main hall, the man walking the both of them over to that crowd of people his mother warned him about and his father clearly detested and Logan's heart began to thud in nervousness. The man centered around them all, leaning against the wall with glass of brandy in his hands and smooth chestnut hair like James' combed back nice eyed the man before hazel eyes going down to look at James and Logan in confusion._

"_What's going on here, Henry?"_

"_Found these two in the cigarette lounge," Henry replied and James broke free from the secretary's grasp._

"_Daddy, me and Logan were minding our business! We were a couple, what was the problem?" James said with a pout and James' father looked at Logan again, the brunette boy absolutely squirming under the man's gaze._

"_. . .A couple, huh. . ." he mumbled, humored smile on his lips and James nodded, walking over to Logan and taking the boy's hand into his own. And Logan saw out of the corner of his eye his father taking the moment to throw a sneer in this direction, that sneer turning into horror when James gave him another sweet strawberry kiss to the lips. At once, Logan's father rushed over, pushing James away and pulling Logan closer to him._

"_Logan! What are you doing over here!" his father snapped and James' father quirked an eyebrow._

"_This your boy, Mitchell? Hmm. . .figured much, looks like one," he commented with a snide tone and Logan could feel his father's grip on his shoulders tightening._

"_And what is that supposed to mean, Diamond! I saw what your boy did, tell him to apologize at once!"_

"_Oh come now, it was a harmless kiss."_

"_Doesn't mean he should be doing it to my son without his consent! Typical Diamonds taking what they want without thinking about others!" Logan's father shouted and James' father smiled, walking over and patting James on the head._

"_So? If your son is too feeble and weak to say no, James should take what he wants," he replied and Logan's mother pushed through the crowd of men, trying to keep her husband from charging over to the smiling man._

"_How dare you call my son weak! He is a respectable, intelligent young man! Better than your little playboy, spoiled brat!"_

"_Darling hush,"_

"_Now what gives you the right to call my son that, you pompous tomato?"_

"_**Tomato? **You skinny, obnoxious-"_

"_Stop it, both of you!" Logan's mother shouted, the men beginning to swarm in and try to hold the two quarreling fathers away while they shouted and hissed. And James was looking at Logan in confusion, Logan looking at the brunette boy with possibly the same expression until James quietly walked over. He eyed Logan, his lips curled into a frown and Logan bit his own. This boy was a Diamond, Mitchells hate Diamonds. Logan didn't necessarily know why that was the case, but all Mitchells just did. Just like apparently all Diamonds did as well and Logan was beginning to grow wary as James took another step closer to him._

"_You're a Mitchell?" James asked and Logan slowly nodded his head. Then James leaned forward, kissing Logan on the lips and Logan felt his heart flutter once more as if this was the first time instead of the fourth. James pulled away, checking his face and looking down at his hands in confusion, "But I'm not breaking out into warts."_

"_How rude of you to think kissing a Mitchell makes you break out," Logan chided and James rolled his eyes, crossing his arms._

"_But Daddy said Mitchells were annoying, pestering scums of Westoria but you're. . .cute."_

_Logan blushed, "I'm not a girl."_

"_You could be a girl if I closed my eyes and kissed you again," James replied and Logan's skin was growing absolutely hot at the boy's words. Before he could look up into those shimmering hazel eyes, before he could get the chance to pucker his lips in anticipation of another sweet strawberry kiss, Logan's father stormed through the crowd of men and grabbed at his wrist, tugging him away with Logan's mother quickly following behind._

"_Nerve of those Diamonds! How dare they! Just wait, when Camille is older and eligible to marry, she will become queen and those Diamonds will get what they deserve!" his father shouted angrily as they exited the party and headed straight for their vehicle. But Logan couldn't even think about what was going on, how tight his father's grasp on his wrist was squeezing. All he could think about was James. James Diamond and those sweet strawberry lips. . ._

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed, "How romantic," he commented and Logan sighed as well, getting onto his feet to take the newly brought dress to slip onto his frame.<p>

"Not to me. It's horrible. I didn't know that he was actually going to come and be a potential consort. And if he hasn't changed over the years, James is going to be a total flirt and dead set on winning Prince Kendall over. . .though, I don't really believe he knows what's going on behind things."

"Because you love him. You wouldn't think he's a sneaky snake," Carlos commented and Logan smiled.

"Not saying he won't play little tricks to try and get Kendall to choose him over the others because he's a Diamond and Diamonds like to win. Just that. . .I don't think he truly understands what his family is going to ask of him if he becomes prince consort. I don't believe he carries the same kind of grudge against my family like his does. . .he's different."

"Awww," Carlos cooed and Logan blushed.

"But I have to go through with this for my family. I know Prince Kendall isn't the kind to fall for that Diamond charm, so James is going to have to change his game if he even wants the prince to look at him twice," Logan replied, placing the now dried wig back on his head and adjusting it so it was nice and neat, "And I just have to last and be liked enough until hopefully Camille comes back."

"And if James finds out it's really you?" Carlos asked and Logan paused, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know. . .I never said that he loved me back. He sure loves the idea of becoming a prince consort, don't think that part of him changed. . .I just don't know," Logan said quietly and glanced at Carlos, "You can't tell His Highness about this, no one about this. Please Carlos, I have to do this for my family."

"But it isn't fair to Kendall to keep this from him. What if he _does _fall in love with you and you don't really love him. You'll hurt him," Carlos said worriedly and Logan gave him that gentle smile. And Carlos never really knew what was behind it, he just knew it was different and unlike the smiles Logan has been giving. It was the same as the smile he gave when he and Kendall were having tea, exactly the same.

"I don't think I have to worry about the prince falling in love with me," Logan said and Carlos stared before giving a small nod.

"Right, he's probably too stubborn to even pick a consort he'll settle down with," Carlos commented and Logan laughed.

"If you say so. . .I need to be going now, before the Diamonds arrive and my father gets into another scuffle."

"Why are they coming?" Carlos asked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I told you, they like to win. So they keep coming around the palace and James just hopes he can hold Prince Kendall's attention long enough to actually get through to him."

Carlos bit his lip at the thought of that, Kendall would probably run away again and try to find Carlos. And he wasn't up for another little quarreling banter between the marquess and how he absolutely was _not _a princess. Logan took the heels, slipping them onto his feet and wobbling at first but regaining balance. He turned to look over his shoulder, giving Carlos one last little smile before taking a step forward and walking out of the bedroom door. Carlos looked around, letting out a small sigh and falling back into the soft bed.

And wondered what else crazy could possibly happen in the next 24 hours.


	12. The Perfect Consort

_Update! And sorry if the pacing seems too slow for you all, there's just one chapter I really want to work my way to and by the end of that chapter, things might start moving along faster. But until then, it's still going to be like this. Well, thanks to LingLingPena, NerdyAlert, Lovin' Big Time Rush, oheyyitzang, karinebigtimegleek, BetweenTheDreams, Limon510, salvatoreintothesunset, Kenlos, sea of troubles, Dora, Cookie Monster Giggles, I AM AIR, TidusGT, Lansten, child who is cool, fairytalegirl13, ccloveskenlos, AkaOuji, Ainsworth the Peace Maker, 1Avid-reader, Sir RCCS, Hariken Hero, bluestring, Bowman0306, nickyd92 and HoodieTobi for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Oh but please! He honestly didn't mean to mix up their names! Please give him another chance, <em>please!<em>"

"No! If he can't tell us apart, neither of us want to marry him!" the girls shouted, father already escorting them out of the dining hall and Carlos watched from afar as Jett chased after them.

"You're identical _twins _for heaven's sake! It happens! Please come back!" the advisor shouted, running after them to try and reason but Carlos sighed, walking away from the room that he had that little encounter with Logan. It would all be in vain, Kendall wouldn't even try to correct his mistake, if anything the rebellious prince might make the exact same mistake on purpose. Shortly after, Kendall stepped out of the dining room, looking from left to right before spotting Carlos and smiling brightly. He rushed over, grabbing Carlos' hand and pulling the boy along with him as they ran down the hallway together.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked, trying to keep up with Kendall's frantic long legs and Kendall smiled brightly.

"Out!"

"Out where?"

"To Wonderland!" Kendall chirped and Carlos laughed happily, the two boys making a right and entering the garden. But Kendall didn't stop there, he continued to run and pull Carlos past the bright array of colorful flowers and beautiful greenery, over the lush lawn nicely cut and the cobblestone patio walkway to a small little set of buildings.

"Where are you taking me?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled at the teenager, Carlos not being able to help the smile coming over his own face.

"Down the rabbit hole!" Kendall shouted and Carlos shook his head, the blond taking Carlos into one of the little buildings and revealing it actually to be a garage. There were royal vehicles of all types, limos and small black cars, each looking expensive and shining spotless. Kendall walked Carlos over to a set of Vespa scooters and motorcycles, each uniform and black save for a royal blue one. Carlos assumed these must have been for escorting the royal vehicles around the city but Kendall released his hand to walk over to the small rack of helmets and grabbed the two white ones. He placed one of them on his own head, the other on Carlos' and gently buckling the strap under Carlos' chin while making sure it was nice and secure.

"Kendall, where are we going?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled, taking two sets of goggles and placing one of them on Carlos like before with the helmet, not answering the boy's question and slowly Carlos began to grow nervous. Kendall put on his eyewear, lenses darker that Carlos couldn't see his eyes but he did see that little smile on his face and Kendall began to pull Carlos to the royal blue scooter but Carlos pulled his wrist back, looking at the prince warily. "Kendall, what happened back there?"

"Back where?"

"In the dining hall."

"Oh. Two of those potential consorts, well I guess _ex_-potential consorts now, decided to drop by and talk a little before the Diamonds came. But I got them confused for each other and they both decided they didn't want to marry me after all," Kendall replied with a shrug, taking Carlos' hand and pulling the boy again but Carlos retracted his hand.

"That was all? What did you do?" Carlos asked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well, first I thought that I was talking to Sandy, but I guess I was really talking to Mandy. Then when I wanted to talk to Sandy, I was talking to Mandy. Then I got confused and called one of them Candy but I'm not really sure which one. Then I just got tired of it all and started calling them Girl #1 and Girl #2."

"Oh you're a horrible Prince Charming," Carlos said with a sigh and felt Kendall try to take his hand once again but he pulled away, "And you still need to see James?"

"Yeah. . .come on, let's go."

"No, you need to talk with James. Kendall, you're chasing away the consorts and-"

"But I don't want to marry any of them! I don't like them and I don't want to get married to people like that!"

"But you aren't giving them a chance!"

"Well I don't want to give them a chance! My mind is made up, I'm not going to dinner with James or any of those girls ever again. If Parliament and Jett can't understand that, then oh well," Kendall said with a frown and Carlos crossed his arms.

"Then wherever you're taking me, I don't want to go."

"You're coming with me."

"Nope. I'm going to stay right here," Carlos said firmly and Kendall stared at Carlos' face, smile beginning to grow dark and mischievous.

"Well then, guess we'll have to play the evil prince kidnapping the beautiful princess," Kendall said and Carlos was too much in a stupor and blush spreading hot over his cheeks at the words 'beautiful' and 'princess' to stop Kendall from hoisting an arm around him and carrying him over to the royal blue scooter, plopping him firmly on the seat before sitting down in front and switching on the little motor. "I have to warn you, I've only driven this thing maybe three times so I'm not the _best _driver," Kendall replied and Carlos almost managed to hear that. But before he could even utter a 'What?', Kendall zoomed off on the scooter and Carlos' arms immediately clutched around the prince's slim torso with eyes scrunching tight in fear.

They were moving so fast, he could feel the wind beating against his knuckles as he clenched on tight to Kendall and they were moving downhill, to get away from the palace and were most likely heading out into the open streets. Carlos held onto Kendall tighter and tighter, hearing a rustling of grass and leaves. Kendall must have went off the pavement, must have had a secret way of getting off the palace grounds. Yet Carlos didn't dare open his eyes, Kendall was driving way too fast and reckless for him to have the courage to see. A couple of minutes later, there were sounds of people shouting out to each other and city noise, he could hear cars honking and he squeaked.

"Kendall!"

"Open your eyes and look!" Kendall shouted back and Carlos gritted his teeth, turning his head and one eye popping open to see just what they were speeding by. The buildings, old and weathered but still looking so beautiful and the cobblestone roads. The vendors out with their goods and treats, the people walking down the sidewalks as if the prince and him weren't amongst them. The sky was a light baby blue, little puffs of white painting the sky and Kendall made a right down a busy street, Carlos smelling foods cooking from all directions. Everything was so nice, the city wasn't modern but it wasn't ancient. It was right in between, a perfect little blend but still having that uniqueness Carlos was beginning to grow happy at that he was experiencing first hand. Like this was his new secret garden for him to explore and find wonder, the sun shining bright overhead and giving everything a sunny golden tint.

Kendall maneuvered through the cars in the street with ease, driving slower until he made a left and into a small roundabout. Centered in the middle was a large fountain, magnificent with statues and waterfalls pouring into a large pool of crystalline blue water. People were all centered around it, taking pictures, admiring the statues and the waterfalls, Carlos looking in amazement too as he felt Kendall slowing and parking the scooter. The prince got off, holding out his hand and helping Carlos off as well, the younger of the two looking at Kendall rather worried.

"But what if someone sees you?"

"With these goggles on and my helmet, no one is going to even recognize me. It's alright. . .come on, let's go make a wish in the fountain," Kendall said eagerly, taking Carlos' hand tighter in his grasp and the two rushing across the busy street to mix into the crowd. The water was so beautiful when Carlos drew close to it, seeing so many coins at the bottom, so many wishes. He saw Kendall's palm out in front of him, two small coins and Carlos took one in his grasp smiling gently. It's been so long since he wished in a fountain. He remembered his father taking him to the fountain in the park to throw a penny in and make a wish. But Carlos couldn't even remember what he wished for, all he remembered was how happy he was spending time with his father when the man was usually so busy and tired from work.

His hand clutched the coin tight, he really missed him. . .

Kendall turned around, tilted his head back and face towards the sky before throwing the coin over his shoulder and it landing into the fountain with a splash. Kendall turned to look over at Carlos, "Okay, now you do it."

Carlos smiled a little, turning his back like Kendall did and closed his eyes, _I wish me and Kendall would have the greatest time together in town_, Carlos thought aloud in his head and then threw the coin over his shoulder, hearing the coin splash like Kendall's. He opened his eyes, seeing Kendall smiling at him, "Well, now what do we do?"

"Just wait for our wishes to come true. . .want some ice cream? There's a nice shop near by," Kendall offered and Carlos nodded, Kendall taking his hand in his grasp yet again to pull and push past the crowd around the fountain to walk down the street. Now, it didn't even seem like such a big deal that Kendall held his hand so often, it felt normal to Carlos now. Like it would actually be odd if Kendall _didn't _hold his hand. Guess he got used to it, though he wasn't sure since every time Kendall and him did held hands he would still feel his heart begin to thud hard in his chest. They walked down the sidewalk, the buildings around them tall and beautiful and so foreign to Carlos' eyes. Usually he would be passing apartment buildings, complexes, malls and supermarkets. Here, it didn't seem like anything of the sort. Kendall paused in front of a door, small sign in French that of course Carlos couldn't read before pulling the boy inside with him. It was cold, perhaps for the ice cream and it was nice and quaint though loud. People were all enjoying frozen treats of all kinds, ice cream sundaes and floats and splits and cones. Carlos licked his lips, it all looked delicious and Kendall gripped his hand before moving to the counter.

"Bonjour, que puis-je vous aider?" the man asked, large and arms big with giant smile on his face and Kendall gave a small smile.

"Je voudrais une Gibson Blond dans un cône," Kendall said and the man nodded, shouting the order out over his shoulder to the crew running around behind him. Kendall smiled at Carlos, the younger male looking around him in curiosity until the man came back with the most appealing and delicious looking ice cream cone he's ever seen.

"Ce cera deux euros," the man asked and Kendall nodded his head, digging into his pocket and placing the money into the man's open hand. It must have been exact change since the man gave a beaming smile and handed Kendall the cone, bidding them well with a booming 'Salut!' before rushing off to tend to the next customer. Kendall turned, handing the cone to Carlos, "Try it, it's delicious."

Carlos leaned forward, taking a tiny lick of the ice cream and humming with a smile. Vanilla with a hint of chocolate. There were graham cracker crumbles on the top, a golden butterscotch-colored topping and caramel glaze. It _was _delicious and Carlos leaned forward to take another lick. Kendall smiled, giving a lick of the ice cream himself and smiled as they both walked out, "Tastes just as good when they introduced it."

"Is it popular?" Carlos asked, pulling Kendall's hand that held the ice cream closer to him so he could steal a couple of licks and bites before Kendall pulled the ice cream back to eat some more.

"Yeah, it's very popular. . .it's named after my dad."

". . .Gibson?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. . .he didn't have a name that started with a 'K'," Carlos said rather astonished and Kendall chuckled.

"Well he was known as King Knight so I don't think it really even matters if his name didn't start with a 'K'."

"And what will you be known as when you become king?"

". . .King Kendall, King of Westoria, Rush and all 3 Westorian Commonwealth Realms, Royal. . ." Kendall faded off, pausing in his place and looking straight ahead as to where he parked the scooter. Carlos looked at the boy confused before looking to see what Kendall was staring at, seeing a man by the scooter, inspecting it with camera around his neck and puzzled yet excited expression on his face. "This is bad."

"What? Who is that?"

"That's Bitters. He's a paparazzi hound."

"How do you know his name?" Carlos asked, beginning to grow worried and Kendall bit his lip.

"Because the only person to ever catch unauthorized and candid photos of the Royal Family was him. He always manages to find us and then won't stop until he gets a picture. I had to redesign my scooter like five times because he always found out that I was in town. . .this is bad."

Carlos bit his lip as well, feeling Kendall's arm slip around his waist and he began to blush, "K-Kendall, what are you-"

"You're going to pretend that that's your scooter and I'm not going to talk. He knows my voice but he doesn't know yours," Kendall relayed the plan, slowly walking over to the scooter and where Bitters was snooping around. Carlos felt his heart beating insanely fast, the feel of Kendall's fingers gripping tighter around the curve of his waist as they drew closer and closer to the man until he looked up at the two of them in confusion himself with eyebrow raised and puzzled expression.

"Who are you people?" he asked and Kendall squeezed Carlos, the boy blushing harder as he tried to find the words.

"U-Um, that's my scooter and we're getting ready to leave so please get away from it," Carlos said and Bitters frowned.

"This is a Royal Scooter."

"Well how can you tell?" Carlos asked and the man pointed at the front light, tracing around the silver rim.

"This is engraved in the Royal Family's coat of armor. This scooter belongs to _someone _in the Royal Family," and then the man began to smile, eying Carlos with eagerness and Carlos felt himself shaking in nerves, "and I think I know who. . .from your accent, I can tell you're not from around here. . ._America_, by any chance?"

Kendall's hand jolted out, slamming the ice cream into Bitter's face and Carlos' eyes widened, Kendall yanking him onto the scooter and the young prince quickly revving it back up. Carlos saw the man begin to fumble with his camera, trying to snap the photo and Kendall was pulling out, racing out of the lot and past the fountains back in the direction of the palace. Carlos clutched onto Kendall tight, the blond going even faster than he did before and he was sure he was going to be sick once he gets off this thing but Kendall slowed to a stop, groaning as a group of people began to cross the street.

"What is he going to do?" Carlos asked.

"He'll try and take a picture of us, maybe start a story on us that's going to get you in trouble with Parliament. Remember, I'm supposed to be with my _consorts_, if they see me and you with his lies along with the photo. . ."

Then they might decide to send Carlos home so he won't be a distraction. And Carlos gripped onto Kendall tighter at the thought of those words, he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go back home at all, not when there were still so many things to do, so many things to explore and so many times to just have fun with Kendall. He couldn't go back home, he just couldn't! But then a black car rolled up quick and fast beside them, window rolling down, "Smile Your Highness!"

And a couple of flashes before things _really _got out of hand.

At the sound of someone shouting out 'Your Highness' the few people on the streets looked at the scene, their eyes widening with such love and adoration, fanaticism and now awareness that the prince was amongst them. And they began to run forward, smiles and shouting out 'Votre Altesse! Votre Altesse!' and Kendall quickly revved the scooter back up to escape the crowd. People still chased the two, some shouts of Kendall's name, some shouts of requests for the Royal Family to consider, some shouts of love and loyalty. But Carlos could hear shouts in English, shouts about who was that clinging onto the prince so tightly and was that the American?

Were they consorts?

Or is the prince having an affair?

Carlos just felt his cheeks heat and he buried his face into Kendall's back, closing his eyes and hoping that they will be back in the palace soon. The shouts gotten quieter, the sound of the car following them dimmed and soon Carlos heard the rustling of leaves being crushed under the speeding wheels, Kendall going up a hill and slowing down to a stop. Carlos still didn't let go of Kendall though, almost in a strange fear that if he let go and opened his eyes, he'll be back in his old room. Back with Griffin, back with Mercedes and back being miserable and alone. Fear that now, the threat of that happening was more evident than ever.

"Carlos?. . .It's okay, you're not going back there. . .you're going to stay right here with me."

Carlos squeezed tighter, "Promise?"

"I promise. . .want to make a wish on it?"

"Is it going to help?"

"Well if two people are wishing on the same thing, I think it might," Kendall said softly and Carlos smiled gently. He released his grip from Kendall, opening his eyes and getting off the scooter as Kendall did and wheeled it back into the garage. He walked back out, gently grasping Carlos' hand, "Come on, let's go make another wish."

* * *

><p>The making of the paper stars had to wait a little while, for Kendall still had to sit with James and Carlos wasn't going to allow the prince to skip up on the marquess a third time. Didn't know what consequences that would leave, if that James will start acting hostile towards him or what. So Carlos calmly waited in his own bedroom, already in his soft set of pajamas and the jar of stars between his legs along with some golden and white paper.<p>

He knew Kendall had made some stars to place in there that he didn't tell about, noticing how the jar was a little bit more full than the last time he remembered and curious as to what it might be that the prince was wishing for. And then of course, there was that old blue star mixed in between the white and gold, even though it didn't work any more, it was still made by his mother and father's loving hands and he wouldn't dare throw that star away. Sometimes he took the jar and turned it and shook it, just so that star would be sitting out on top for him to be able to see and gently smile at. . .oh how he missed them. . .

The door opened, Kendall walking in and giving an exaggerated sigh before rushing over and plopping down on Carlos' bed.

"Are you finished with your dinner with James?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded his head, "Promise?"

"Of course, I sat with him the entire time. He enjoyed that, so did the Duke," Kendall replied and then crossed his arms, "But I didn't. I don't like him, he isn't anything that I want at all," Kendall stated, crossing his legs as well and giving a little huff, "He's spoiled, arrogant and a flirt. He's too touchy-feely and he always tries to kiss me, I just don't like him one bit."

"Kendall-"

"It's the truth. I'm not in love with James Diamond and I don't think I ever will be. But he's not easily to scare away like the others, so I don't know what to do," Kendall muttered and picked up a strip of white paper, "I wish that I could have my perfect consort already there and approved so that way, he can go away."

"Oh really? And what is your perfect consort?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a tiny crooked smile.

"Well, firstly it's a boy."

"Uh-huh."

"Has a cheery disposition, cheeks that turn rosy when they laugh, play games with me of all kinds, kind, witty, very sweet and fairly pretty, never is cross or cruel, gentle but firm, someone I could come to and talk without no fear, give me loving hugs and kisses, doesn't mind just sitting with me and do nothing, give me treats and sweets-"

"Of course," Carlos said with a tiny little eyeroll and Kendall gave a playful hit to Carlos' knee.

"Cheeky," Kendall said, sticking out his tongue and giving a sigh, "That's the kind of consort I want."

"You forgot something though."

"Oh really? What?"

"They need to be a blue blood. Or have a military background," Carlos stated and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about that. If you fit all those things, then I love you with all my heart."

"But you won't be able to marry t hem."

"Which is why that this star," Kendall said, raising the white and slightly crooked star up, "Goes for wishing that stupid rule was abolished. Who cares if you're not a blue blood and who cares if you or someone in your family fought for Westoria? I just want someone I can truly love and I want someone that would love me just the same and because of that stupid rule, I'm getting people thrown at me that just want the crown, they don't want the real me."

Carlos watched with solemn eyes as Kendall closed his own and made a wish, kissing the star and dropping it into the jar. The two sat there, Carlos still slowly folding his star with delicate care until Kendall asked, "How about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's your perfect prince?" Kendall asked nonchalantly, fingers taking up another strip of paper to make another star and Carlos gave a tiny shrug.

"Don't know. . .um. . .well a lot of things that you said. He needs to be kind, gentle, witty. I want him to be able to make me laugh when I'm feeling sad and that his smile brightens up a whole room. I'd like to be able to go everywhere with him, experience new places and things that I never got the chance to see. . .but I don't want him to try and abandon his priorities."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked and Carlos held the finished star in his hands.

"Well. . .if he needs to do something for his people, he has to do it. He's a prince and he needs to take care of his country, not just me. I wouldn't feel right if he just payed attention to me when there could be people going hungry or in desperate need of the Royal Family's guidance. . .why didn't you show me the children's shelter your dad had built?" Carlos asked all of a sudden and Kendall paused.

". . .Because. . .I don't want to go. They all probably hate us that we haven't visited them since my father died and. . .yeah. . ." Kendall murmured and Carlos sighed.

"Kendall, they don't hate you."

"Well I would. Come to see them every Christmas and other holidays, sometimes out of the blue and then you just disappear out of their lives for nine years. I don't know if the building needs to have some repairs on it, how much food they have in stock, if they have all the things they need, they just got pushed aside and they probably hate us. . .I'm going to dread passing by there during the parade."

"Parade?" Carlos asked, eyes brightening and Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, the parade. We haven't had it in a long time but my mother wanted to put it on for you. . .kind of like welcoming you so you can see all of Westoria," Kendall muttered and Carlos blushed.

"Really?. . .Wow. . ."

"Yeah, it's nice and all. Has lots of entertainment and balloons and music and ends at the fountain area but the thing is, when my father was alive and we went past the children's shelter, he would get out of the carriage and grab as many families and kids as he could to walk along with him until the end of the route. Then, he'd take them all down to the ice cream place and get them something to eat courtesy of the Royal Family."

"So what's stopping you from doing the same?"

"Guilt. And I bet James and the other consorts are going to be riding in the carriage along with me so I won't be able to get away," Kendall replied and Carlos looked down at the star in his hands, bringing it up to his lips as he closed his eyes. _I wish for Kendall to see how much his people really love him_. And with that, he kissed the star and dropped it in the jar before looking up to Kendall, "When is the parade?"

"At the end of the week."

"That soon?"

"It's not that much. I'm sure everything will pull together quickly. . .it's getting late," Kendall noted and Carlos nodded his head.

"We have tutoring tomorrow," Carlos replied, setting the jar back onto the nightstand and Kendall groaned.

"Then afterwards I have brunch with those two duchesses and a garden walk with Princess Stephanie. Then James and Camille-"

"At the same time?" Carlos asked astonished and Kendall nodded his head.

"It's just another dinner but this time James and Camille are attending. I don't want to go to any of it though. . .but I guess I have to."

Carlos sighed, Kendall getting off the bed and began walking to the door, "Sweet dreams, Carlos."

"Goodnight, Kendall," Carlos murmured and reached over to switch the nightstand light off.

* * *

><p>When the sun arose and breakfast was already waiting on Carlos' table when he opened his eyes, he found a rolled up newspaper situated next to the vase of freshly cut flowers. He got up, walked over and grabbed it to unfold and see if there were any comics he could read when his eyes caught on the large picture on the front page, widening in shock to see a picture of him clinging onto Kendall tightly as the prince raced through the streets and the large print reading '<strong>American Love Story<strong>' right above it.

This was _not _good.


	13. Be Our Guest

_Update! And next chapter I'm so excited to write cause it's the parade! Actually, the next couple of chapters are the ones that I've been wanting to write for a while now so I'm excited that I'm finally reaching those plot points. Well, thanks to salvatoreintothesunset, so-complicated, Dj33173, BigTimeOzzy, JamesandCarlosForever, prideoverlust, AkaOuji, MyLoveForKenlos, Kenlos, Crazy4Kenlos, sea of troubles, JaganLover, ccloveskenlos, babygirl2667, Anonymous Skrtle, Cookie Monster Giggles, cellyjelly, TidusGT, karinebigtimegleek, I AM AIR, Bowman0306, fairytalegirl13, bluestring, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, 1Avid-reader, SWACGleekFreak, nickyd92, child who is cool, Sir RCCS, Hariken Hero, HoodieTobi and Lansten for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Carlos tried to play it off like he and Kendall weren't in the headlines, walking down the hall quietly and trying not to draw attention to himself as he passed by the servants and headed in the direction of the library. But as he rounded the corner, he saw Jett approach and make him stop, newspaper firm in his grasp. The man looked absolutely pale and his eyes bore into Carlos' head, Carlos now looking upon him with worried eyes.<p>

"Jett, I-I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ You and His Highness are ruining everything! Parliament already sent a request for you to see them at once, your tutoring session has been canceled for today," Jett said, grabbing Carlos' arm and rushing the boy back down the hall towards the front doors, "Honestly, ever since you came along I have been pulling my hair out and in a frantic panicked state ever single second. His Highness is down to five potential consorts and he isn't focusing on anything and now Parliament is going to be upset with _me _because I'm not doing my job by keeping him in line and this is so horrible," the man panicked, a car already waiting for them and Jett rushed him inside. It started without waiting a single moment, heading down the small road from the palace out the gate.

"Well Jett, he doesn't love those people-"

"Well he needs to do what's right for his country! His father married his mother for his country and to provide heirs, he needs to do the same!"

"But Kendall isn't like that. He knows what he wants for his consort."

"Oh really? And tell me what that is?"

Carlos blushed, looking down at his hands he slowly began to fiddle with and intertwine, "Well. . .he wants someone with a cheery disposition, cheeks that turn rosy when they laugh, play games with him, someone that is kind and witty, someone very sweet and fairly pretty, never cross or cruel, gentle but firm, just someone he can really talk to-"

"Preposterous, if anything he just described yo-" Jett paused and then looked at Carlos with suspicious eyes, "Listen to me, His Highness must marry either a blue blood or a person with ties to the military. I won't have you playing these. . ." Jett raised his hands and waved them as if he was trying to pick the words out of the air, "Little tricks."

"Trick? But what trick am I playing?"

"I'm not really sure but whatever it is that you are doing, _stop it_," Jett said sternly and Carlos looked away from the man, puzzlement and confusion over his face as he felt the vehicle roll to a stop and soon a Royal Guard opened the door for them to step out. Carlos got out of the vehicle first, the feeling different this time around than the first time he visited Parliament. Back them, he had Kendall and the thousands of screaming people and media. Now, it was just him and Jett with people walking around very scarce and not even really paying attention at all. Though Carlos still felt dreadfully nervous as they walked up the steps into the building and proceeded down that hallway, his heart thudding in fear like before. Fear that he'll just be sent home at the point of the finger and shout of the order.

And it was a moment like this where he wished that Kendall was here so he can just reach out and hold his hand.

It was just as crowded, just as hectic and loud as it was last time when Carlos and Jett entered the large hearing room. People were still rushing about, chattering anxiously as they tried to hurry to their seats. Some of them had the newspaper, Carlos and Kendall right smack dab on the front page and he felt his cheeks heating in shame and embarrassment. Things have gotten so bad, things have gotten really _really _bad and he felt he was going to faint. What if they want to send him away all because of this? Oh they can't, _please _don't send him back. Back to Griffin, back to being a slave in his own home.

_Please let me stay here with Kendall, **please**, _Carlos wished aloud in his head as his heart thumped and the judges strolled in in their straight line up to the platform to take their seats as well as everyone else. Once they sat, there was the sound of rustling papers and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jett standing behind him. The man was an absolute nervous wreck, his eyes wide and waiting for one of the judges to utter a word, a sound.

"I thought that you weren't going to be any trouble to the Royal Family?" the youngest judge asked, looking at Carlos with raised eyebrow and Carlos hung his head.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry, we didn't mean to get caught like that. B-But the story is a lie! We're not dating or even seeing each other like that, Ke- I mean, His Highness just wanted to take me out to see the town and get some ice cream. And make a wish in the fountain. And we really tried to leave unnoticed but that Bitters man just. . .ruined everything," Carlos replied first, letting the judges take in Carlos' plea and glance amongst each other.

"Mr. Garcia, you have seen how His Highness behaves for yourself. And while you might not see any reason wrong with his personality, it is very serious that he remains focused through this process and pick a suitable consort to be wed."

"But His Highness is only eighteen and he has never really had a childhood. Why does he have to get married now? Why can't he marry someone when he is ready?" Carlos asked.

"Because Her Majesty is ready to relinquish her throne to her son. Mr. Garcia, you must know that in all technicality, Her Majesty is not supposed to be the ruler of Westoria," the large judge with the button nose replied and Carlos bit his lip, "King Knight was of royal blood and after his untimely death, Her Majesty decided to take rule of the throne until His Highness became of age to be able to rule and marry and find a consort that will bear heirs of royal blood."

"But if that's the case, then how is James a consort? James can't give His Highness any children," Carlos said defensively and the judges glanced at each other once more, the woman judge giving a sigh.

"If the Marquess is chosen. . .then the crown shall be relinquished to the Duchess of Vennies and a new monarchy under the Diamond family will begin."

"But that isn't fair! The Diamonds are going to go after the Mitchells!"

"We do not know of old family squabbles, Mr. Garcia nor is it our business."

"It should be when a family is going to lose their home!"

"Carlos stop it," Jett hissed under his breath and Carlos pursed his lips, the judges now looking upon him with slight interest now. He could hear mumbling in the gallery, people talking and whispering and all looking at Carlos as the boy looked down at the floor once more.

"Mr. Garcia, the Mitchells and the Diamonds are farthest from our concern. Our concern is you and His Highness and what the both of you have done can not go without punishment," one of the judges replied, beard thick and eyes looking stern, "We have received notice from your guardian about approval of staying and he wrote," he stopped to shuffle through his papers as Carlos heart began to beat in fear, "'Carlos may stay as long as he is in good behavior under Parliament and under me.'"

". . .What does that mean?" Carlos asked, still feeling worried and the man gave a small sigh.

"It means that your guardian allowed for you to stay. . .but you must abide by our rules and so he knows what you are doing in Westoria until you turn 18, you must write to him to let him know how you are doing," the judge explained and Carlos frowned. But if Griffin knew half of the stuff Carlos was doing, knew that he was having so much fun with the prince and living so happily. . .he wouldn't want to hear that Carlos is happier than being with him. He wouldn't want to think that Carlos was happier than Mercedes was, _Mercedes _was the one that wanted to be with Kendall and yet. . .no, no this wasn't good.

"I-I can't tell him-"

"You must, we require you to. In fact, you will write a letter by the end of this week and have it sent to America," the judge replied and Carlos opened his mouth to protest but he raised his hand, "You are still staying in Westoria, Mr. Garcia. Please abide by our rules and you will still remain here. . .as for you and His Highness, we must do something about this distraction that you are causing. . .perhaps every weekend, we'll send His Highness to do business at Ciel D'or."

"But that isn't fair, me and Kendall-"

"It is. I'm sure His Highness could go on without seeing you two out of the seven day week," the judge said sternly and Carlos pursed his lips once more, just giving a slow nod of the head. "And Mr. Stetson," he called and Jett stood straight at the sounding of his name, "We trust that you can keep His Highness under control and monitor him a little bit better next time. . .correct?"

"Y-Yes sir," Jett muttered and the judges nodded amongst each other.

"Good then. I assume we have came to an agreement. His Highness is to have business with the remaining few consorts at Ciel D'or while Mr. Garcia remains at the palace and does studies. Mr. Garcia is to write to his guardian giving detail as to what he is doing so his guardian remains well informed and His Highness is to be placed under close eye under Mr. Stetson," the judge replied, grabbing onto the gavel to strike it against the wood a couple of times and letting the sound echo and fill the room. Jett just took in a breath, Carlos doing the same as the advisor bowed and turned on his heel to leave. Carlos quickly did the same, though coming back up with a tiny smile as he rushed after Jett.

* * *

><p>"A weekend! But I don't want to!"<p>

"Your Highness, please, _please_ just do this for them. They're allowing for Carlos to stay, can't you at least honor this request? _Please?_" Carlos heard Jett beg to Kendall as he listened through the small opening in the Red Room's floor. Jett took Kendall inside once they have came back from Parliament, Carlos taking the passageway to listen in and see what was going on. And he entered the conversation midway, but knowing that Kendall already heard possibly the brunt of the conversation and now the prince had his arms crossed, glaring at Jett.

"I don't want to go to Ciel D'or with those girls and James. That place is special, it isn't for them to be running around."

"I know it is, Your Highness. But it's not like we're asking you to take them to the Winchester Grounds-"

"And I'll **never **take any of them there! Not even if they strip me of my titles will I take them to someplace as that!" Kendall shouted and Carlos flinched. He never heard Kendall raise his voice so loud before, this place must be very serious. Jett rubbed his head, "Then do you want Carlos to go?"

"No."

"But they will send him home if they believe you're getting distracted."

"I'm not getting distracted, I'm just not in love with them, Jett. Why do I have to get married now? Why can't they just wait until I find the person that really makes me happy?" Kendall asked, Carlos hearing the hurt in the boy's voice and he looked upon him sadly as Jett moved past Kendall.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. . .but we must do what is right for Westoria," Jett replied and Kendall said nothing, the advisor leaving the room and Carlos watching Kendall's still figure.

". . .You can come out now, I know you're here," Kendall said and Carlos blushed, slowly pushing open the entrance a little bit more until he was able to step out and approach Kendall.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked and Kendall gave a small little smile.

"Cause I saw that look in your eyes when Jett pulled me aside. Curious, aren't you?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked down shyly.

"Well, I suppose I was."

"Like Alice in Wonderland, aren't you? Curious and innocent," Kendall replied and Carlos looked up, blush still on his cheeks that just seemed to darken more.

"I-I suppose. . .I never seen you get so upset," Carlos replied and Kendall sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know. . .just. . .I don't ever want to take someone to the Winchester Grounds. It just isn't a place for everyone to see."

"Is it horrible?"

"No. . .it's very beautiful. The grass is nice and green this time of year and there's a beautiful flower patch by a lake you can take a rowboat out on," Kendall said and Carlos gave a dream-felt sigh.

"It sounds beautiful. . .so why don't you want someone to go?" Carlos asked and Kendall looked down at the ground.

". . .It's just. . .really personal. . .let's not think about this," Kendall said, looking back up and giving a small smile, "The parade is coming along nicely. And we get to ride in a nice old carriage and I have already picked out your clothes and everything," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled big, the two of them beginning to walk out of the Red Room and head down the hall in the direction of the garden.

"And we'll be with the consorts, won't we?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded his head, little pout on his face.

"I couldn't even get in a carriage with my mom and Katie, I _have _to be with them. . .but at least you're there, it'll be fun with you. . .you're going to be coming to dinner, won't you?" Kendall asked and Carlos shook his head.

"I don't think I should. I don't want you getting distracted and acting any less of a Prince Charming than you already are."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or just tickle you in retaliation," Kendall said and at those words, Carlos' arms quickly wrapped around his sides and he darted quickly away from Kendall.

"You stay away!" Carlos shouted, smile on his face as Kendall threateningly raised his hands.

"Here comes the evil prince, ready to attack!" the blond shouted, running after Carlos as the younger of the two laughed and smiled and he could hear Kendall laughing close behind him. Arms scooped him up from behind, twirling him and spinning him around as his legs scrunched up tight and he laughed, "No Kendall! Stop!"

"Not until you say that I'm the most charming prince you ever met!"

"You're the _only _prince I've ever met!"

"Which makes me all the more deserving for the title!" Kendall shouted and nuzzled his face in the side of Carlos' cheek, "Say it."

At this, Carlos stopped laughing to blush in embarrassment at how soft Kendall's skin was against his. How soft Kendall's lips were as they accidentally brushed against his skin and he felt his heart begin to thud very hard against his chest. "Well are you going to say it?" Kendall asked, his voice like a soft little coo in Carlos' ear and Carlos felt his mouth going absolutely dry.

"I-I-"

"Your Highness?"

Kendall set Carlos down at once at the sound of someone's voice, the two boys turning around to see Lord Mitchell and Logan disguised as Camille standing in the hall. Lord Mitchell did not look too pleased to have saw that little spectacle, the man's face tinting a hint of red. Logan however, was looking at Carlos with that smile again. That gentleness, that kindness and that knowing that what he was seeing that Carlos wasn't very sure of, had to have been the most beautiful thing. "Er, we just wanted to start early with our dinner. . .is that alright?"

"Well, if they're done setting up in the dining hall. . .but I'm supposed to eat with James as well," Kendall replied, actually more professional than Carlos would have guessed and the man adjusted his tie.

"Oh, no need to wait for the Diamonds, Your Highness. We'll go pop in and see if they're done and if they're not, well Camille will be glad to sit with you until then to keep you from growing bored."

"I wouldn't get bored, I have Carlos to play with," Kendall chirped, placing hands on Carlos' shoulders and Lord Mitchell stared at the boy's face.

"Yes. . .I see. . .well come along then," he said, turning and walking down the hall with Logan stumbling about in his heels. Kendall and Carlos followed behind, the prince's hand going to hold Carlos' as they walked until they made a right and then a left, heading to the large white doors on the opposite wall to step inside. The dining room was lit and food already set out for main appetizers but instead of it being bare around the small circle table, James was waiting patiently and Lord Mitchell looked absolutely stumped.

"What are you doing here!" he shouted and James adjusted his cuffs.

"My father just brought me here, figured we could start the dinner early."

"Drat, just like that Diamond to always try and get things first," Lord Mitchell muttered under his breath and turned to Logan, "Don't be shaken up by him, remember what must be done," he said, gripping Logan's shoulders tight and he nodded, that sad expression on his face and his father glanced over at Kendall and Carlos, "Well then Your Highness. . .and friend. . .I'll shall leave you to dinner," he said and quickly took his leave. Carlos looked to Logan, seeing how the boy's face was even more flushed than before even with all the makeup caked on his face. It must be from James, from being this close to James without his father or any other Mitchell around to try and pull them apart.

And Carlos slowly began to form an idea.

"Well come over and sit down, I don't bite," James said with a smile and wink of the eyes more directed to Kendall than to anyone else and Kendall just gave a subtle roll of the eyes before walking over and taking his seat next to James. Carlos sat down next to James as well, making him across from Kendall and Logan took the remaining seat. James smiled at Kendall, "Well now, looks like we'll be able to talk a little bit better."

Kendall didn't say anything, just looked around for the servants to bring them their food. Carlos looked over at Logan, the boy's eyes simply enamored and looking dead straight at James.

"Camille?"

"Hmm?. . .O-Oh, yes Carlos?" Logan said in that high pitched voice trying to be his elder sister, his eyes looking with happiness that Carlos was helping to continue this little act of his but Carlos had other things in mind.

"Um, how's Logan?"

". . .He's fine," Logan said, eyebrow raising in slight confusion but Carlos glanced over to James.

"I heard that you and Logan met each other before when you were little, right?" Carlos asked and James looked away from goggling at Kendall to look at Carlos in confusion.

"Logan?" he asked and Carlos could see Logan beginning to glare daggers at him, wanting Carlos to stop this right _now_. But Carlos had an idea, he had an idea and maybe he could see if James secretly loved Logan just as Logan loved James. And if that were the case, then they could get together and be happy with each other. He never played matchmaker before but he was sure that this was going to work out. . .if James really _didn't _want the crown. James pondered, trying to trace that name in his past and his eyes lightened up, "Tinker-Bell?"

Logan's eyes went impossibly wide at the nickname, Kendall giving a little laugh and Carlos smiling bright.

"You remember?"

"Yeah I remember. I mean, he was my first kiss and all," James said with a shrug, like it wasn't even a big deal and Logan was slowly covering his lipstick covered mouth, like it was simply a wondrous thing.

"Really?" he asked, blush over his face, ". . .Cause Logan told me that was his first kiss too."

"Really? I wouldn't think so. . .he was cute," James muttered and then scoffed, "But he's a _Mitchell_. And no offense, but you guys aren't really well liked by Diamonds. I bet you want to jump over the table and punch me, huh?"

Logan shook his head no, eyes so dreamy and Carlos smiled even more, this was going to go perfect. James then turned to Kendall, "Course, that ship has sailed. Wasn't even really much, wouldn't call it a fling. We were only children. . .I found a new beautiful creature that sprinkled their dust over me," James said, taking Kendall's hand to kiss and at this, Logan's eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you look like Tinker-Bell as well. Pretty blond hair and that adorable nose-" James cooed to Kendall and Logan frowned.

"But _I'm _your Tinker-Bell!" Logan snapped, voice switching to his normal pitch and then bit his lip hard once James glanced over at him in confusion, "I-I mean, Logan would really want to see you again."

"Does he? Well sorry, but I'm not looking to start a relationship with a _Mitchell_."

"And what's wrong about being with a Mitchell? Afraid they'll give you warts if you kiss them?" Logan chided with a frown and James began to frown back.

"First of all, that was a childish assumption that I learned. And second, it's because Mitchells are nothing but whiny, pestering people that don't know how to properly manage business and expect to get the sympathy treatment over and over again for their mistakes. Always blaming us for your problems-"

"Because you are!" Logan shouted, his voice shaking and hard to keep at this high pitch when screaming, "Who's trying to take our reserves for their own when we try to keep them safe to use for paying off our investments? Who's trying to take our home? It's you people! You despicable, cheating people!"

"Cheating? Who says we cheat? Diamonds play fair, you and your family are just a bunch of sore losers!"

"_Fair?_ Is plotting to marry the prince to take our land when you _know _that you can't bear children yourself and the crown will just go to your cousin!"

"Um, can we sit down and have din-" Carlos feebly began to start but James shot up from his chair, looking at Logan with livid eyes.

"How dare you say my love for His Highness is all just a ruse! I'll have you know that my heart burns for Prince Kendall with the intensity of a thousand suns!"

"You sound preposterous!"

"You _look _preposterous!"

"You don't even know what that means!"

"So!"

"Can we please calm down and-"

"You haven't changed a bit, still that rude, obnoxious, egotistical and narcissistic boy!" Logan shouted out over Carlos' quiet request, the Latino looking to Kendall for help but the blond was growing immersed in the fight, looking from left to right as if he was watching a tennis match. James gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

"Ooh, you're lucky you're a girl or I would hit you!"

"Yeah, well I'm. . ." Logan held in the outburst, turning red and puffing his cheeks as James gave a hmph! He turned to Kendall, crouching down and taking the prince's hand to his face, "I apologize, my prince, but I can not stand to be in presence of such a despicable person, even as beautiful as a woman she may be." And Carlos could see Logan slightly calming down from the sound of being called beautiful, but the boy's face was scarlet red with jealousy and anger just as the fairy would have done as James kissed Kendall's hand, "At the parade we'll talk, but I don't know if I'll be able to wait so long without getting the chance to see your beaut-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kendall said, shooing James away and James got up, trying to not let Kendall's attitude bother him and he walked over to Carlos to get down on his knee and take Carlos' hand as well.

"Goodbye as well, my princess," James said with a teasing and cocky smile and Carlos blushed red.

"I'm not a princess!" he shouted and James smiled.

"I just can't resist though, I love how flustered you get," he said and kissed Carlos' hand as well before getting up and looking at Logan, "Farewell, Mitchell. Perhaps you'll be more beautiful and _courteous _the next time we cross paths."

"Don't say words you don't know!"

"I do know that word!"

"Then what does it mean?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Stop fighting!" Carlos shouted out and the two silenced, James giving a huff and turning on his heel, briskly walking out of the dining hall before the main course could even be served. Logan watched as James left, now disappointment and sadness coming over his face as he walked over and slumped back into his chair to look at the empty plate. ". . .I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up," Carlos said softly and Logan sighed.

"It's okay. . .it was my fault too. . .guess he still gets me all hot under the collar," Logan murmured and Kendall looked between the two confused.

"Well I don't know what you two are talking about, but this is the _most_ _interesting _dinner I've had!"

* * *

><p>Carlos placed his lips to the newest paper star, closing his eyes and making his wish, <em>I wish that Logan and James would be able to come together and fall in love<em>, before placing it into the jar along with the others and held out the jar for the prince that was sitting on his bed in front of him. The dinner went nicely, Jett of course rather upset that James left so early but still happy that there was at least _one _consort still there and James will still come back. Kendall raised the star to his lips, closing his eyes and making a wish before he kissed it as well and dropped it into the jar. Carlos closed the lid, raising the jar and smiling.

"It's getting full very fast," Carlos noted and Kendall smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it's cause I got a couple of wishes that I want to come true for myself."

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not if I want them to come true," Kendall said and Carlos sighed, holding the jar close to his heart and Kendall watched the gesture with a soft gaze, ". . .I want to take you some place. . .maybe after the parade and my stupid weekend at Ciel D'or."

"It's not stupid, it's good for you to remain focused. I'll find something for me to do. I could do my studies or. . .practice my etiquette or. . ."

"Jett can take you to the farm," Kendall suggested and Carlos' eyes lit up at the sound of that but then he pouted.

"But I want to go with you to the farm."

"I'm sorry. But since going to Ciel D'or is _not _stupid, you'll have to suffer without my presence at the farm amongst all those pigs and chickens and horses."

Carlos smiled even brighter, "Horses?"

"Lots of them. There's a lot at Ciel D'or too, I'll teach you how to go horseback riding too. That can be a part of etiquette training, every respectable young man knows how to ride a horse," Kendall said and Carlos smiled big.

"I can't wait then. . .what place are you taking me?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled, raising a finger to his lips and giving a wink.

"It's a secret. . .time to go to bed," Kendall replied, getting off the bed and Carlos pouted.

"But I want to know. Is it a place I'll like?"

"You'll love it, it's very beautiful. That's all I'm saying."

"No fair," Carlos pouted and Kendall laughed, taking the jar to set on the nightstand and he switched off the lights as Carlos gave a small sigh, "Goodnight, Kendall."

"Sweet dreams, Carlos."


	14. Not the Normal Parade

_Update! And now I'm actually kind of meh with this chapter :P Sorry. But it is kinda moving the Kenlos along so that's okay I suppose. Well, thanks to joyousbrokenthing, JamesandCarlosForever, GrimmSistah, xEryChan, ReadNWeapp, Melodyyy, Sygonia, wow, Hikari no Kasai, Cookie Monster Giggles, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, Update Now, Anonymous Skrtle, Sir RCCS, Hariken Hero, CrazyKAMESFan13, BigTimeOzzy, nickyd92, MyLoveForKenlos, JaganLover, AkaOuji, Bowman0306, Carphanie, bluestring, Ainsworth 123, cellyjelly, karinebigtimegleek, ccloveskenlos, Kenlos, child who is cool, 1Avid-reader, HoodieTobi and SWACGleekFreak for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>Carlos couldn't stop looking at himself in the mirror, turning around every couple of seconds so he could marvel at the attire he was wearing. It was a regal, double-breasted, navy blue shade suit jacket with golden buttons and trimmings along the shoulders to match the golden belt around his torso. The pants were dark blue as well but a red stripe went down the outer side of each leg. The white gloves on his hands were soft and silky and Carlos often placed his hands to his cheek to revel in the soft touch and the shiny shoes on his feet felt so nice and comfortable, he could walk in them for miles.<p>

"If you keep ogling at yourself in the mirror, we're going to be late," he heard Kendall say with a little chuckle after and Carlos turned to see the prince leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, dressed in his own royal outfit. The pants were the same but Kendall's jacket was a bright and fiery red with many medals decorating his chest. In his hand was a peaked cap with a golden royal insignia on the black fabric, on his own head a peaked cap with the same crest. He walked in, smiling and stood behind Carlos to gently place the hat atop Carlos' head until it fit nice and snug. Then he placed gloved hands on Carlos' shoulders as he looked along with Carlos at the boy's reflection, "There. Now you look like a prince."

Carlos felt his cheeks heat, "But I'm. . .not a prince. I'm just wearing your old clothes," Carlos replied and Kendall rolled his eyes, turning Carlos and taking his hand as they began to walk out the bedroom and down the spiral staircase.

"Well you know what, I believe a prince is someone that is deeply caring and affectionate for all people around him, a leader and would only want the best for everyone, rich or poor, weak or mighty. Doesn't matter if you have royal blood in you or not, anyone can be a prince or a princess."

"How charming of you," Carlos replied and Kendall stuck his tongue out.

"Don't be cheeky, after all this parade is meant for you," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled, Kendall swinging their arms back and forth as they exited out the main doors and headed towards the black car.

"Aren't we supposed to be riding in a carriage?"

"We will. Once we get down to the starting point of the parade. . .Jett already informed me that the consorts are waiting for us," he replied with a grumble and Carlos sighed. After that squabble of a dinner Logan and James had, he didn't know what could possibly be going wrong with the two of them alone together. Then there was Stephanie and Carlos missed seeing the princess' face, only seeing her at the palace on rare occasions. Then there was the Jennifers and Carlos grew nervous at the thought of seeing the two women again, seeing their snide faces and hearing some underhanded remarks about him. He squeezed Kendall's hand out of reflex and Kendall glanced over at him, "Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Are you nervous?"

". . .A little," Carlos replied, the two of them getting into the car and the door closing shut behind him. Kendall smiled, squeezing Carlos' hand back.

"Don't worry, the town is going to love you, I just know it," Kendall replied and with that smile of his, that crooked and cheerful smile, Carlos couldn't help but feel at ease.

* * *

><p>There were so many people lining the streets, singing and shouting and waving the flag of Westoria proud and happy. Balloons were being released into the sky and some hanging on the light posts and confetti was being thrown from everywhere. It was so festive and Carlos couldn't help the big smile on his face as he stepped up into the carriage once he and Kendall arrived. Kendall stepped in next, taking a seat next to Carlos before James and Logan came in afterwards. James quickly took the open seat next to Kendall, Logan just giving the brunette an annoyed glance as he sat on the seat across from him. Then came the Jennifers, the women holding their fans and fanning themselves as they filled the rest of the available space on the bench and Carlos raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Where is Stephanie?" Carlos asked and Kendall gestured to the carriage behind them.

"She's sitting with my mother and Katie," Kendall replied and the blond Jennifer gave a small huff as she fanned herself.

"Yes. . .like you should have been," she replied, blue eyes steely to Carlos and Carlos looked over at her with slight worry the same time Kendall looked at her with a frown.

"He can sit with me if he wants, I'd rather have him here with me."

"But don't you realize that you can't marry him? Why bother having him around as if you two are some little lovebirds?" she asked and Kendall's cheeks flushed red.

"And what should it matter to you!"

"Yelling at a lady, how charming," she replied with another huff and Kendall frowned hard, his hands balling into fists and Carlos looked over at Kendall in worry. He placed a gentle hand on Kendall's, giving a squeeze as Kendall looked over at him and Carlos gave a gentle smile.

"Smile. Don't want those kids to think that you're just a grumpy ole' prince," Carlos replied and Kendall sighed, the carriage jolting forward with a start as the driver of the carriage directed the horses to follow the little trail for the parade. There were cheers as they made their way around the corner, confetti falling onto them and Carlos smiled brightly and laughed. He never seen a parade before, not a parade like this and everyone just seemed so bright and happy. Happy to be there, happy to see the sights and hear the music, just general good feelings. He looked across from him, seeing Logan was shyly retreating away back into the seat while the Jennifers gave little waves and such to people that looked of higher status than those of middle or poor class. James was the same, waving and laughing and throwing an arm around Kendall to try and pull the prince in closer but Kendall didn't budge in the slightest.

Carlos could hear the spectators of the event chatting away from the speakers on the light posts, "_And look at that, here's La Bande Losange Rouge playing one of their showstopping numbers winning first place at the Fall Festival. Beautiful music indeed! And there's Miss Westoria, oh isn't she a beauty! Fit for royalty even!_"

Carlos heard Kendall give a scoff at the woman's cheerful voice and the blond glanced over at him, "She's nice. But not my type."

"Let me guess, she didn't have rosy cheeks or she wasn't witty?" Carlos asked with a little smile and Kendall smiled back, ready to say something but then paused as they rounded the corner once more and his eyes grew sad. Carlos looked over at the prince's face with concern before he looked over to his left, there seeming to be a lot more people on the street than before and not wearing very elegant or rich clothing. In fact, the clothing was simple and plain, them waving the Westorian flag and smiling and cheering as they stood in front of such old buildings and weathered stone. And amongst the crowd, there were so many children of different ages and sizes and genders, smiling and waving and shouting out loud with their young and sweet voices. Kendall didn't say anything, he kept his head low and he twiddled his fingers as Carlos watched the smiling and shouting children, shouting out for the prince to say hello, shouting out hellos themselves.

They still loved Kendall. And Carlos couldn't help but smile gently.

Then out of the crowd, he saw a little girl skinny and small running and trying to push past the people while keeping her eyes on the carriage. Her clothes were poor and her hair was dirtied, her hand outstretched and trying to catch Kendall's attention. Carlos began to shake Kendall's hand, his eyes following the girl closely and urging him to look but Kendall only held his head down lower. Then Carlos' eyes widened, the girl tripping and falling straight down to the hard ground and he squeezed Kendall's hand tight.

"Stop the carriage!" Carlos shouted and Kendall looked at him with confused eyes, Carlos only seeing that the little girl was still on the ground and the crowd was beginning to grow bigger and bigger. The carriage stopped, the driver looking over his shoulder with a confused expression as Carlos stepped past the Jennifers and James to step out of the carriage.

"What is he doing?" James asked and Kendall got out of the carriage as well, the brunette's face turning upset.

"Causing a scene, just like at the dinner," one of the Jennifers said with an annoyed sigh and Carlos tried to ignore the woman's disparaging remark as Kendall rushed up beside him.

"_Oh, what is Prince Kendall and his American acquaintance up to stopping the parade?_" Carlos heard the spectator's voice and he rushed over to where he saw the girl fell, pushing past the crowd to find her on her knees with a little cut on her arm. Carlos reached down and picked her up onto her feet, the little girl giving a sniffle as the people made room for him and Kendall.

"Your Highness," the townspeople greeted and Kendall gave a shy nod, looking down at Carlos. Carlos gave a gentle smile to the little girl, the girl rubbing at her eyes.

"You shouldn't run in a crowd like this, it's dangerous," Carlos said and the girl gave a shy nod.

"I wanted to see the prince," she said softly, French accent thick and Carlos could see a blush spread form on the prince's face out of the corner of his eye. Carlos dusted her off, his gloved hands running down her arms, "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

The girl said nothing at that, biting her lower lip and looking down at the ground and Carlos tilted his head in confusion when he saw the crowd begin to shuffle and move about at the sound of a woman shouting out loud.

"Amelie! Amelie!" Carlos heard and a woman came into view with a crowd of children following behind her, "Amelie, jamais à court repartir! Vous m'aviez malade d'inquiétude!" she shouted out and then saw Kendall standing there, her eyes widening and she quickly curtsied, "Votre Altesse."

Kendall nodded, gesturing to the little girl, "Elle l'un des vôtres?"

"Oui, Votre Altesse," the woman replied and Kendall sighed, crouching down beside Carlos.

"Carlos, she's an orphan," Kendall whispered in his ear and Carlos looked over to the girl with such empathetic eyes, the girl just biting her lip and looking at Carlos with such large doe eyes.

". . .I just wanted to see the prince, I've never seen the prince," she said softly and hung her head low and Carlos glanced over at Kendall before back to Amelie.

"Well. . .do you want to walk with him in the parade?" Carlos asked and she looked up, her eyes wide with surprise before looking at Kendall and his worried face. Kendall glanced at Carlos, the prince biting his lip himself.

"Carlos, I don't really-"

"Can we walk with the prince?" a boy's voice piped up.

"I want to walk with Prince Kendall!" a little girl chirped.

"Me too! Me too!" other children chimed in and Kendall looked over at them with surprise. The woman smiled upon Kendall gently, "Ils ont vraiment vous avez raté,"she replied and Kendall gave a small smile himself. Carlos then grinned, getting onto his feet and letting Amelie slip her small hand into Kendall's grasp. The other children quickly rushed over off the sidewalk, some trying to grab Kendall's other hand while other children surprisingly went to hold Carlos' hand with such amazement and looking up at him with wide eyes and cheerful smiles. Carlos could hear the music beginning to start up again, the parade beginning to resume its course before he interrupted and the carriage that held them beginning to pull off and move down the street.

With James and the Jennifers looking quite bitter about the whole thing.

Carlos shook off the glares with a sigh, feeling the two little girls that squeezed both of his hands as they began to walk down the street and the kids were waving at the crowd happily and skipping along. Kendall came up to walk beside Carlos, carrying Amelie with one arm while the other was holding another little girl's hand whose face was positively red from a shy love. The blond glanced over at him, smiling to himself as he gained a better grip on Amelie.

"You're just full of surprises," Kendall replied and Carlos shook his head.

"But this is a good one."

"Very."

Carlos felt one of the girl's tug his hand and he looked down at her, her brown eyes curious, "What's your name?"

"Carlos."

"Are you a prince?"

He smiled, shaking his head, "No, I'm-"

"Of course he is! He's Prince of the Americas, don't you know?" Kendall said to the girl with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and Carlos blushed.

"I am not!"

"And he's a grumpy prince at that," Kendall replied and playfully stuck his tongue out to which Carlos mirrored. The children laughed out loud, rounding the corner again and continuing down road as they marched along to the music playing and smiled and waved at the large crowds of people. And Kendall was looking so much more happier, laughing and smiling and he gave Amelie little kisses on her cheek to which she responded with a blushing and happy smile. Carlos heard the shouts of Kendall's name but then when they rounded the corner again and he heard the spectator's voice coming over the speaker once more, his face began to turn red at the words.

"_Isn't this a delightful surprise, so reminiscent of our beloved King Knight's walks with the orphans and surely this shall end in a little trip to the ice cream parlor. And it is all because of the compassionate and loving hearts of our prince and Prince Carlos, Prince of the Americas!_"

Carlos' eyes widened, he didn't believe that the spectator could have heard Kendall actually say that. Or better yet, maybe someone heard the prince's little joke and it just spread through word of mouth. After all, not like any of the citizens really knew who he was except for the fact that their prince brought him here out of the blue. Kendall was beaming, "See, I told you so."

"But I'm not a-"

"Prince Carlos! Prince Carlos!" the citizens shouted and cheered aloud, cameras flashing and Carlos groaned. This wasn't good at all, absolutely not. For sure he'll be hearing from Parliament about this horrible mix-up. And they continued to march with Carlos shouting out that he absolutely wasn't a prince but the citizens shouted out 'Prince Carlos' regardless if he said otherwise. He only could wonder what James and the Jennifers could be thinking now at this moment, what Jett was thinking, what Her Majesty was thinking through all of this and Carlos just hoped that neither of those people would be too mad at him.

He just hoped that once they reached the end of the route that everyone would be smiling happy just as these orphans were right beside him.

* * *

><p>The ice cream parlor was packed, children on the outside sitting on the curb while some were in the shop all crowded at the tables eating sundaes and cones courtesy of the Royal Family. Carlos was seated at a table with the two girls that were holding his hand, Kendall managing to squeeze a seat in at the table along with Logan quietly eating a strawberry sundae himself. The little girl looked at Carlos suspiciously, taking the little spoon out of her mouth, "Are you <em>sure <em>you're not a prince?"

"I'm sure. I've worked for all of my life and lived in a suite, not some fancy castle."

"And he has an evil stepfather and a wicked stepsister that made him cook and clean for them," Kendall said dramatically and Logan gave a tiny smile.

"Like Cinderella then," he said in his 'Camille' voice and the girl's eyes widened.

"So you _must _be a prince! If you were a girl, then you would be a princess!"

"But I'm not, sweetie. I'm just a normal American boy," Carlos replied and the girls looked at each other.

"Je pense qu'il a couché," one of them whispered.

"Je pense qu'il a l'amnésie," the other whispered back and at this, Logan and Kendall began to laugh and Carlos looked between the two confused.

"What? What's so funny?" Carlos asked and the girls began to giggle themselves, taking their ice cream and going to sit with their friends. Kendall wiped at his eyes, smile big on his face.

"Well, the one with the curly hair thinks you're just lying. And her friend thinks you have amnesia and just don't remember you are a prince," Kendall chuckled out and Carlos blushed red.

"If you hadn't said I was a prince, this wouldn't have happened! Now I have to explain myself to Parliament if they think I'm trying to pass myself off as a prince," Carlos said with worry and Kendall scoffed.

"Jett will sort things out with them if they ask, don't worry about it," Kendall replied and Carlos glanced over at the advisor, sitting there rubbing his head with a small bowl of ice cream in front of him that Katie was stealing spoonfuls of toffee ice cream from. Must have gotten stressed over Kendall leaving the consorts in the parade and Carlos bit his lip, he didn't want Jett to grow sick over this entire thing. A chair scooted, Carlos looking over to find that James had pulled a seat to sit beside Kendall and the brunette was smiling dashingly at the blond.

"Hello, Your Highness. Mind sharing some of my ice cream, I think I got too much," James said with a bashful smile and Kendall glanced at James' bowl of ice cream before back at the marquess.

"I don't like vanilla," Kendall blatantly replied and James eyed the prince's ice cream cone.

". . .Isn't the Gibson Blond made _with _vani-"

"Coming mother!" Kendall shouted out and quickly got up from his seat to rush to where the guards were surrounding where the Queen was seated at with the French caregiver. James watched with stunned expression before looking over at Carlos' own sorry face and frowned.

"That was a good trick you played, I'm impressed Princess," James commented and Carlos frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about a trick and I told you I'm not a princess."

"This entire thing. Kissing and hugging orphans, it's a good political card to play," James replied and Logan crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"And how did you think about this strategy? Or did your father or the Jennifers just implanted that idea into your thought processes and you now believe it to be true that Carlos is trying to manipulate the citizens?" he asked and James stared blankly at the boy's made up face.

". . .I-I didn't get anything implanted in me!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "You have no idea what you're even talking about."

"Yes I do! Princess is playing a trick!"

"No he's not!"

"He is!"

"He's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"No one likes a woman trying to be a smarty-pants!" James shouted and Logan's cheeks flushed red and he bit hard down on his red lips to hold back an outburst. James slammed his hand on the table, "Ha! Since you didn't say anything back, I win this round Mitchell!" James boasted and stuck his tongue out, grabbing his ice cream and shooting a glare at them both before getting up and walking over to the table where his father sat at. Logan huffed, leaning forward and looking at James with a sigh escaping his lips.

"Why didn't you say anything back?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed again.

"Because he called me a smarty-pants and it just reminds me about how obnoxiously idiotic and stupidly cute he can really be and I was going to say 'You're such an idiot but you're still really cute' and I'm just really annoyed right now," Logan replied with a huff and took a big scoop of his strawberry ice cream to eat. Carlos gave a little laugh, "You guys fight like an old married couple. . .you know, I think he still cares about you. Just the Logan you, not Camille."

"Well he's not going to see the Logan me for a while, not until they find Camille in America," Logan replied and Carlos nodded, seeing Stephanie making her way over to the table with smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she greeted and Carlos nodded, "So, this was fun. And it was very sweet what you did, Carlos."

"It was nothing, really."

"Are you kidding? I heard those kids, this means the _world _to them that they saw His Highness and walked along with him and hold his hand. And I know you made Kendall happy, you always seem to be able to," she replied and leaned forward with a smile, "Like you're the prince's little ball of happiness."

Carlos blushed, "Am not. First being called a princess, then a prince, and now a ball of happiness?"

"I call it like I see it," she replied with a shrug, smile still on her face and Carlos just rolled his eyes with a blush on his cheeks. Then he saw Stephanie's expression falter, Logan beginning to tense and Carlos looked over his shoulder to see the Jennifers approaching the table with frowning faces.

"Just so you know," the brunette Jennifer replied once the two of them got to the table with ice cream cone in her hand, "You're not going to win with your little tricks you're playing."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not playing any tricks on anyone," Carlos said sternly and the blond Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Kissing orphans? Passing yourself off as a prince? Scaring away the other consorts, how despicable of you," she said with a sneer and Carlos frowned, getting onto his feet.

"I did what I did today to show Kendall that these kids still cared about him. I don't have a secret agenda for the things that I do and I'm not trying to trick anyone. Unlike you two, why are you here when it only seems you put everyone down and think that you're better than everyone else?" Carlos questioned and the women frowned, taking a threatening step forward.

"Don't talk to us like _you're _worth something. Remember, you're just some normal little American boy that just got _lucky_. You're not a prince, you're not royalty, you're not anything. Hmph, you're just a nobody and I don't know what reason His Highness keeps you around unless it was for you to be his little play thing. Why would he want to have a naïve, childish _boy_ when he could have one of us?" she replied and Logan got up, his face upset and mad.

"Because you two are the most rude and petty girls that I have ever had the displeasure to know in my life and for one would make _horrible _queen consorts," Logan stated, his voice wavering as he tried not to let anger get the best of him and his voice go into his comfortable pitch, "If anyone deserves His Highness, it's Carlos not you two."

Carlos blushed red at that. Him? Kendall. . .and _him?_ The brunette Jennifer scoffed, her grip on her ice cream cone tightening.

"Oh really? I don't think the prince would like a clumsy slob as his 'prince consort'," she replied and then smashed the ice cream against Carlos' chest, the chocolate ruining the navy blue fabric and Carlos stared in horror. She smiled, pulling back her hand and giving a fake gasp, "Oops."

The women laughed aloud and Carlos tried to wipe the ice cream off of him but only making it even worse and more sticky. Then he glanced up to look back at the women to have his eyes widen as Kendall slammed an ice cream cone right smack dab on the brunette Jennifer's head. She screamed aloud, turning and glaring angrily at the blond that was looking at the two of them with arms crossed and upset expression on his face.

"You spoiled brat! How dare you!"

"You're not allowed in my presence any longer, neither of you. Leave," Kendall said in a flat and emotionless tone and the women growled.

"You're _really _going to choose some little American stowaway over gorgeous duchesses like us? What kind of prince are you!"

"Apparently not a very charming one," Kendall replied with a shrug and glanced over his shoulder, "Guards, escort these women out and to the vehicles," Kendall replied and the men nodded their heads, moving to stand behind the Jennifers and usher the two shouting and angry women through the children staring at the scene they were causing and out the door for paparazzi to quickly begin snapping pictures for the magazines. Carlos could see Jett looking in shock before placing his head into his hands, Kendall moving to grab a couple of napkins and try to wipe the ice cream away. He sighed, "It's going to leave a nasty stain."

"Why did you do that? Now you're down two more consorts," Carlos whispered and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't want someone that treats people the way they treated you," he murmured and Carlos blushed as Kendall sighed, "Come on, I'll take you back to the palace so you can change.

"Y-You can't leave like this. What about-"

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said, taking Carlos by the hand and leading Carlos past the children sitting at the table, past the two little girls that were watching them and they smiled. And Carlos couldn't help but just give a groan, this day turned out nothing like he expected it would.

* * *

><p>He shed the coat while they made their drive up to the palace, the crowd from the parade still lingering around and enjoying the spirit still in the air. Carlos said nothing, just giving glances every so often at Kendall in shyness as he thought about what Logan had said. If anyone deserved His Highness. . .it was him. But that wasn't even possible, Carlos couldn't be with Kendall. He wasn't of royal blood and he didn't have any ties to the military. He couldn't, he absolutely couldn't be with Kendall. Besides. . .what most of the Jennifers said was true. He wasn't a somebody, he wasn't important. He just got lucky, he wouldn't have made a better prince consort than they would make a queen consort.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked and Carlos glanced over at him, the prince's face concerned and Carlos sighed.

"Just. . .what they said-" Carlos murmured, the women's cruel words in his mind as well as Logan's kind but surprising outburst starting to make his head throb.

"Was nothing but jealousy and a lie. Don't worry about them, they won't be around for a long time," Kendall said and crossed his arms, "The nerve of some people, how could they have done that to you when you never did anything wrong to them."

"Well. . .they thought I was playing a trick."

"A _trick?_ What trick?"

"About the orphans. Like. . .I planned on doing it to make myself look good and-"

"Then they're nothing but liars. You're kind and genuine and you just have a big heart, why do you need to make yourself look good? For what reason?" Kendall questioned and Carlos gave a small shrug, feeling his face heating.

"Because. . .they thought that maybe. . .you and me. . .y-yeah, it's all really silly isn't it? I mean, I _obviously _can't be a consort because I'm me and you're you, it's silly!" Carlos said and laughed, but it felt dead and forced and he closed his mouth as quickly as he opened it. He didn't know what was coming over him, a nervousness now and he wasn't sure why. This was Kendall, he was comfortable around Kendall and the prince was comfortable around him. Why now did Carlos begin to feel shy, feel nervous and feel so. . ._plain_. Compared to someone as charming, as handsome and kind as Kendall was. . .ha, him his prince consort, what a silly joke. . .ha.

". . .Are you alright?" Kendall asked and Carlos shook his head.

"Of course I am, I'm just fine. It's awfully hot in here though, do you think he can open a window maybe?" Carlos asked, his face growing absolutely flushed and Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. He scooted over, placing a hand on Carlos' forehead and humming before placing his hand on his own forehead and comparing the two. Then Kendall leaned forward, their foreheads brushing against each other and Carlos' eyes widened as the prince closed his eyes before leaning back and crossing his arms.

"You feel fine to me. What's going on? Really?"

"I-I'm fine, Kendall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. . .are we there yet?" he asked, looking out the window to see them rolling up the path and as soon as the limo stopped, Carlos quickly got out of the vehicle and rushed inside the palace. He ran down the hall, past the servants and up the spiral staircase to his bedroom and not daring to see if Kendall was trying to follow him. He closed the door shut and he leaned against the door, taking in nervous breaths and feeling his cheeks going hot. All because of what Logan said, all because of that statement and now Carlos felt his heart all a flutter at the thought of him and Prince Kendall. It was silly, it was so absolutely silly and it couldn't ever happen. Yet Carlos was thinking and thinking about it, thinking about why Kendall was keeping him around and if there was maybe more to the hugs and hand holding than what Carlos had noticed. Carlos shook his head, no, he shouldn't entertain this idea. He wasn't of royal blood, he couldn't be with Kendall. He was a nobody, he was someone that just got lucky.

Nobodies don't marry princes.

That was why this whole thing was so silly but Carlos couldn't even find it in him to laugh.

And as he made a paper star later on that night with Kendall deciding to leave the boy alone for the time being, he just wished that by tomorrow his head will be cleared and all things will be back to the way they were, that little inkling in the back of his mind that he hasn't had since he was five desperately wanting to wish for something else.


	15. Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood

_Faster update than I had been planning but saw it better to since I'm not going to be updating over the weekend since my prom is Saturday :) And this chapter was kinda meh but at the same time not really meh so I don't know what to think about it. All I know is that I'm slowly getting to the chapter that I've been wanting to write for a while now. Anyways, thanks to Sygonia, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, MyLoveForKenlos, Limon510, Hikari no Kasai, Sir RCCS, Kenlos, JaganLover, Hariken Hero, Carphanie, RammyNeedsAName, 1Avid-reader, karinebigtimegleek, HoodieTobi, Cookie Monster Giggles, Anonymous Skrtle, xEryChan, nickyd92, Ainsworth 123, Bowman0306, Lansten, bluestring, child who is cool, I AM AIR, BigTimeOzzy and kenlorissy for the alert and the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The blanket wrapped around Carlos so warm and so soft, like it was a cloud hugging him and keeping him safe. Yet, he felt the bright rays of the sun urging him to open his eyes and he felt them flutter against his wishes, eyes taking in the room and vision coming into focus as he gave a yawn.<p>

"Ah good, you're _finally _awake," Carlos heard a voice and he hummed, rubbing at his eyes and leaning to sit up a little bit more as he came to see Jett was sitting in one of the chairs in his bedroom and looking at the boy with a slightly tired expression himself, "You're as bad as His Highness sleeping in. Honestly, how can you two sleep away when there is so much work to be done?"

Carlos blushed at the thought of Kendall, at what happened yesterday and what he felt as he left that parlor. So much confusion and so many feelings that he wasn't able to describe, he didn't knew if it was fear or if it was. . .something else. . .he shook his head, "Is Kendall here?"

"No. Remember he is to be at Ciel D'or today and tomorrow and I made _sure _he got into that car and was taken to the castle. Won't be having any more of these tricks from the both of you."

"We're not playing tricks, Jett," Carlos replied and the man rolled his eyes.

"Of course you aren't. I suppose calling you 'Prince of the Americas' was all a fun little game, hm?" Jett asked and Carlos bit his lip, clenching onto the sheets tight.

"I-I didn't, Kendall started it!"

"I know. He told that to Parliament himself. Carlos, they really do mean it when they don't want you to be a distraction. Any more of this and they'll send you home."

"I know, I really don't mean to. I just. . .don't know," Carlos said softly, fingers gently grasping the soft cotton and he heard Jett sigh again.

"Right, right. . .well, your first order of business today is to have your letter to your guardian written and mailed to America. Then-"

Carlos' eyes widened at the thought, "I can't! I can't tell him what is happening!"

"You must, Parliament requires it," Jett said with a frown and Carlos turned in his bed, "You don't understand. All of my life Griffin has done nothing to me but make living unbearable and me unhappy while Mercedes got everything she wanted and more. If they found out all of these things that I'm doing, all these things that I'm learning and all of these people I'm getting to know, they'll want to bring me back. All just to make sure that I'm not happier than they are. Jett, I can't write this letter, it's a sure ticket back home, please," Carlos plead and the advisor crossed his arms.

"Carlos-"

"_Please Jett, please_."

"I'm sorry Carlos but you must write a truthful and honest letter to your guardian. . .and if he sends you home because of it, it isn't Parliament _nor _His Highness' right to do anything about it."

"But Jett-"

"You are only seventeen years old and still have not been legalized as a Westorian citizen. Your guardian still has a say in what he believes is best for you."

"Cleaning and cooking and being their slave is what he thinks is best for me! He doesn't care about me, Jett! He only cares if I bring him his food fast enough or if I shine his shoes good enough! He never cared about me and I'm happy here. I'm happy with Kendall, I'm happy with Dak and Dottie and Jo, I'm happy sleeping in this big comfy bed in this big room instead of my tiny bed in practically a closet. I'm happy getting fed good food instead of having to find whatever I could for dinner, _I'm happy_. And Griffin is going to try and take it away from me if he had the chance," Carlos said, his eyes wide and hurting. Jett stared and drummed his fingers on the hardwood table, getting up and adjusting his tie.

"Have the letter done by noon. We have other things we must do," Jett replied and turned on his heel, walking out of the room without saying another word. Carlos looked after the man in shock, taking a pillow from behind him to scream into it and clench tight. He gritted his teeth, he just couldn't go back to Griffin, he was so much more happier. He was happy, he was as happy as he was when his mother and father were still alive, it's been so long since he had this feeling of being wanted around and being liked and cared about and he didn't want to lose it so soon. He just couldn't go back, he just _couldn't._

"Morning Carlos!" the door opened and in stepped Dak, the brunette man smiling cheerfully but expression faltering when he saw Carlos. He pushed in the tray of breakfast before walking over and sitting down beside Carlos on the bed, "What's with the sad face? Where's the ball of sunshine? Where's that smile?" Dak asked and Carlos sighed.

"The letter. Jett is making me write a letter to my stepfather."

"Well that's no reason to mope around."

"It is when he finds out that I'm actually happy here and he'll just find an excuse to bring me back home. I'm not supposed to be here, it's supposed to be my stepsister and when she hears about this, she'll throw a tantrum and since she's 'Daddy's Little Girl', he'll do anything to make her smile again."

"Meaning bringing you home so you're not with His Highness?"

"Yes," Carlos said and groaned, "And I have to write a letter and the only way I'll be able to even stay here is if my stepfather thinks I'm more miserable here than with them." All was silent and then Carlos heard Dak give out a laugh, the man ushering him out of the bed and over to the table to pick up the paper and the pen.

"Come on then, let's write your letter," he replied with a tricky smile, leading Carlos out of his bedroom in still his pajamas down the hall and down the spiral staircase. Carlos didn't know where the servant was taking him or what was he planning on doing with the letter but he could hear the sounds of the normally furious chef banging around in the kitchen that they were approaching. Dak paused, turning and giving a little smile, "Wait right here, I know just the perfect person to help write your letter."

"Gustavo? But he hates me, doesn't he? He isn't going to help me write a letter," Carlos said worriedly and Dak smiled, giving a wink.

"Well, let's just say it _isn't _your letter. Just wait right here, okay?" Dak replied and walked into the kitchen. Carlos rushed to the doorframe, peering inside as the servant approached Gustavo with a tall and eccentric walk.

"Morning Gustavo!"

"I don't have time for whatever you're trying to do, go away," Gustavo grumbled out and Dak gave a sigh.

"Let me guess, His Highness wanted you to prepare dinner for Ciel D'or on last minute?"

"Yes! How _dare _he! That _brat! _It's one thing to ask me could I make a select number of specific and difficult dishes, it's another thing to make a select number of specific and difficult dishes without _any _time to prepare them and _then _have them get shipped off _miles _away to a castle and be expected that they stay hot and fresh! Why couldn't the chef at Ciel D'or cook for him!"

"You know he likes your cooking more, Gustavo," Dak replied and the man slammed fists on the countertop.

"Oh yeah? Well why doesn't he at least say so! Say 'I like you cooking', no better yet 'I _love _your cooking'. Because I for one, am _amazing _and that spoiled dog needs to see it or else I am gone!" Gustavo shouted and Dak held out the pen and paper.

"Which I why I'm gathering all the complaints of some upset workers to show to His Highness and maybe he'll start to feel grateful for the things that we do for him," Dak said and Gustavo nodded his head, slamming his hand on the countertop again.

"Yeah! Okay, start with me first," Gustavo replied and Dak nodded his head, small smile coming to Carlos' face as the servant's plan was beginning to go smoothly into action, "I am tired of being a slave to some spoiled, arrogant prince that does nothing but disrespects me and _everything _that I have ever done for him like I am nothing but second rate! I am tired of having to do everything his way and I am tired of not getting the respect I deserve and I want to not have to bend over backwards for someone that won't even give me a decent 'Thank you!'. I'm sick of it here and if I don't start seeing changes, I'm quitting!"

Dak quickly scrawled down words on the paper before taking the paper tight in his grasp, "I agree, Gustavo. I'm going to show this to His Highness as soon as he come back from Ciel D'or. And I bet that you'll be treated a lot more nicer and with the well respect that you deserve to have," Dak said with a smile and Gustavo nodded his head, returning to chopping up the vegetables as Dak exited the kitchen and pulled Carlos a good distance from the door so the chef did not overhear them, "And what's your stepfather's name again?"

"Griffin," Carlos answered and Dak turned to write the name at the top of the paper, giving a tiny smile to himself at his cleverness.

"'Dear Griffin, I hate it here. I am tired of being a slave to some spoiled, arrogant prince that does nothing but disrespects me and everything that I have done for him like I am nothing but second rate. I am tired of having to do everything his way and I am being mistreated and don't get any respect and I want to not have to bend over backwards for someone that won't even give me a decent 'thank you'. I'm sick of it here, I hate it here, it's horrible.'" Dak read aloud and then handed the letter to Carlos, "There you go, one letter that surely your stepfather will want to make sure you stay here and are 'punished'."

". . .But I have to write a letter to him at least once a month. How is Gustavo going to keep writing a letter thinking it's going to go to Kendall? He's going to catch on."

"It's okay, there are more bitter workers around here that I could weasel a few letters out of. Now hurry on, go get changed and get that letter in an envelope, you got to be ready for your day," Dak replied and Carlos smiled at the man curiously.

"What's going to happen today?"

"Oh, something His Highness told me before he left this morning. Don't want to spoil the surprise though, go on and get ready," Dak said with a smile and Carlos quickly wrapped arms around the man in a warm and happy hug before turning on his heel and rushing off to his bedroom. He showered and quickly changed into comfortable clothing, only hoping the place he was supposed to be going to wasn't extremely fancy and took an envelope from a small stationary box sitting on his desk to put the letter in and scrawl out Griffin's address in America on the front. He licked it shut, letter firm in his grasp as he exited the hall and went in search for the advisor.

* * *

><p>Carlos wandered around the halls for a good time, feeling strange at the thought of knowing that Kendall wasn't going to just pop up and surprise him and scare him. The prince wasn't going to come and slip his hand into Carlos' grasp and take them off to some place while laughing his head off and smiling that charming smile with those twinkling eyes. Carlos felt his cheeks begin to heat again, that feeling bubbling in his chest like from yesterday that he wished would go away, not sure, just mind was too clouded to even think straight. These feelings. . .he just. . .Carlos glanced up, seeing the advisor exiting out of a room and he quickly ran over to catch him.<p>

"Jett! Jett!" Carlos shouted out and Jett turned, Carlos handing the man the letter and he looked at it confused.

"You're finished already?"

"Yeah," Carlos said, little nervous as Jett took the envelope and stared at it, glancing over to Carlos with shifty and suspecting eyes before tucking it into his coat pocket.

"Well. . .that wasn't so hard, was it? And I'm sure your stepfather will let you stay if he believes you are on your best behavior. . .now then. . .His Highness requested that I accompany you to Hundred Acre so let's be on our way," Jett replied, quickly turning on his heel and Carlos followed after him with curious expression.

"Hundred Acre?"

"Yes."

". . .Like in Winnie the Pooh?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jett said sharply and Carlos tried to keep in step with the advisor as they began to head out of the main entrance and to the black vehicle awaiting them.

"You must know, the book? A stuffed bear? Christopher Robin? And Tigger and Eeyore-"

"_Please _enough. I do not have time for this childish nonsense. I am only doing this as a favor for His Highness. We shall take a quick tour and then leave, you still have your studies and we aren't going to let this little trip get in the way of our agenda," Jett replied with a huff, getting inside the car and Carlos slowly getting in afterwards. He looked upon the man as the vehicle started and began to make its way down the path, silence between them two and Carlos looking back down.

"I'm sorry if I'm such a bother to you," Carlos murmured.

". . .Excuse me?"

"Just. . .I must be very troublesome for you to take care of along with Kendall. . .I'm sorry."

Jett gave a sigh, rubbing his forehead, "It has always been troubling to take care of His Highness. He was so much like our late king, having so many bright ideas and so headstrong and took matters into his own hands to get the job done. And it seemed he only grew more unruly after his father passed away."

"Maybe because he misses him."

"Well there was a reasonable time to mourn after the funeral, now he shouldn't be acting so childish all because-"

"I still miss my parents, Jett. You can mourn but that won't stop you from missing someone. Especially someone like your father. . .and Kendall never really had a childhood-"

"But he is almost nineteen! In America _and _Westoria, he is seen as a young adult and it is about time he begins to act like a young adult. I won't be having any more of this behavior from him, it needs to stop or else Parliament will do something about it," Jett replied and Carlos gulped.

"What will they do?"

"His Highness already knows and you two being caught and placed on the front headlines was his first warning that he needs to clean up his act. Carlos, His Highness must be a prince and I'm sorry but he can not recapture that childhood he missed out on at this moment in time. Not when there are so many important things to do," Jett replied and Carlos leaned back into the seat, taking in a sigh and looking out the window as they were passing by a golden-colored brick wall with the tree leaves poking out from over the top. Carlos felt his heart beating in slight anticipation as they made a right into a driveway, waiting for the steel gate in front of them to open up and let them inside. They parted a few seconds after, the car continuing on down the now dirt road until the pathway was beginning to grow shrouded by trees and the sun streamed in through little open spots that shone through the branches.

The car rolled to a stop, Jett getting out and Carlos getting out as well to look around at their surroundings. The air was warm, a cozy warm though not humid and Carlos could hear the sounds of birds chirping and nesting in the trees. "Come along, don't laze around," Jett replied, walking ahead and Carlos quickly followed after the advisor. They walked through the woodland area, past the countless trees and bushes until Carlos could begin to see a brighter patch of sunlight out in front of them as they made their way into the clearing. And the first thing that Carlos saw was like he was standing on a thousand acres. So much grass and so much land to run around and play in, Carlos spotting up ahead cows grazing and sheep on the other hillside. His smile grew big and wide, "Is this the farm?"

"Yes but we have-Carlos!"

Carlos was already running to the cows, the biggest smile of childlike wonder on his face as he laughed and the animals continued to graze and mingle as Carlos circled round them. There were some that were brown, some that had brown patches and some babies along with their mothers that Carlos couldn't help but give an aw to. Then Carlos ran away from the cows to go to the sheep and baby lambs, trying to come to the slowly as to not scare them away and once he was close enough, he let his hands go through the soft wool and gently pet and rubbed them. Carlos gotten onto his feet, turning to see Jett running up behind him out of breath, "Don't ever run off like that again," he said in between a couple of quick breaths and Carlos turned beaming as he saw up ahead what looked like a small set of barn houses and it was like Jett's request didn't even reach Carlos' ears as the boy turned to run over there as well.

There were pigs and chickens in the little sectioned off quarters near the houses, Carlos leaning over the wooden fence to watch the chickens cluck and run and flap their wings as they squawked about. And following behind them, little baby chicks tweeting and chirping a cute little song that Carlos couldn't help but smile at. He saw a farmer tossing the feed out for the chickens to peck at, the little chicks trying to hurry over and get some food and he gently picked one up in his grasp with Carlos watching every single movement. He heard Jett coming next to him, letting out an exhausted groan. "Carlos, _please _do not run off again."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"It's just a _farm_."

"But I've never been to a farm before. Look at them," Carlos said and pointed at the little chicks, "Aren't they so cute?"

"Yes yes cute. Excuse me! Sir!" Jett shouted out and the man glanced over at them, beard bushy and hair wild as he walked over to the fence with chick still in his palm. Carlos watched the tiny little bird with such wide eyes as the man approached.

"Yes?" he asked, voice rather hoarse and Jett cleared his throat.

"I'm from the Royal Palace, His Highness' advisor and I am accompanying-"

"Can I hold him?" Carlos asked, interrupting Jett and the advisor gave him a stern look. The farmer smiled, gesturing for Carlos to hold out his hands and the boy did, the farmer letting the small chick fall into Carlos warm grasp and stand upright once more. The feathers were soft and fluffy, he could feel the chick shaking a bit in slight nerves but he brought it close to him, "Hi there, little fella. You're cute."

"Got a lot of chicks, lots of chickens," the farmer noted and Carlos smiled as the little chick chirped and Jett rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes, as I was saying, I am accompanying His Highness' guest on a tour of Hundred Acre and if you would be so kind as to-"

"Do you want to hold him, Jett?" Carlos asked and Jett sighed.

"No I don't."

"He's really fluffy and cute though."

"I don't want to, Carlos."

"Please? Look, he likes you," Carlos said and held the chick out more for it to begin pecking at the golden decorations on Jett's coat jacket sleeves thinking it was feed. Jett sighed, holding his palms out begrudgingly and Carlos let the bird go into the advisor's hands. The chick walked around a bit, more squirming in Jett's grasp before it eventually nestled right in the middle of his palm and closed its eyes, "Aw, he fell asleep."

"Well what am I supposed to do with him, er, it?" Jett asked and the farmer jutted a thumb over his shoulder.

"You can put him right back into the hen house so his mother will take care of him. Come on, I'll show the both of you," he said and opened the wooden gate. Carlos rushed in, the chickens flapping their wings in slight fright as Carlos bolted through the area and the little chicks scattered around. Carlos got to the ground, chicks slowly approaching him but scared and he let his finger run over each one of their heads gentle and soft. "You like the birds?"

"I suppose," Carlos replied to the farmer and he crouched down beside him.

"Well if you're staying here long, you should go to Winchester. Lots of birds up there," he replied and Carlos looked over at the man in curiosity.

"Winchester? Like the Winchester Grounds?"

"Well no. Winchester Grounds is _in _the town of Winchester. There's lots of birds on Winchester Grounds too, suitable since our late king loved all kinds of birds."

". . .What is there at the Winchester Grounds?" Carlos asked and the farmer scratched his head, almost like he was a bit awkward to answer this.

"Well. . .the old estate is there, that's where the Prince and Princess' grandmother lives. And well. . .His Majesty was laid to rest in Winchester Grounds," the farmer admitted quietly and Carlos felt like a breath caught in his throat.

"Kendall's father is buried there?"

". . .Well. . .yes. . .I mean, I only know about it because of the funeral precession and stuff. No one is allowed on the Winchester Grounds though, only members of Royal Family so his grave and Lady Renaldi are not disturbed by the public. . .almost feels like yesterday that day happened, never has our country been so sad and hurt, but we pulled together and we began to help and love each other so much more after that day happened," the farmer murmured, letting a fingertip run over a chick's soft head and Carlos looked down at the little birds pecking at the dirt. No wonder why Kendall didn't want to talk about it, no wonder why Kendall didn't want to bring any of the consorts to that place. Where his father is buried, it must hurt Kendall so much to even think about that place. But at least he had the power to visit his grave, Carlos could count on both hands the number of times he was able to go down to the cemetery to put flowers on his mother and father's graves without Griffin snapping at him to come back to the suite. He liked when he could have those days there in that quiet cemetery, Carlos sitting right there on the cool grass sometimes in silence just thinking about the memories or maybe talking as if they were just sitting there right in front of him, silently listening to their son as he went on about his day and the funny little things that happened at school and how he was doing so much more better in Math to his father and how he learned how to cook his mother's special tortilla soup but it still was missing that warming touch she always knew how to give.

Carlos would just talk, those short moments were the moments Carlos just felt so free and happy even amongst all the tombstones. And maybe it was a delay, maybe it was a distraction but Carlos never cried at the cemetery. It was only when he was back at the Griffin's, back in his tiny room as he made a paper star did he realize what he had done and feel the remorse and sadness and longing to just see his parents one more time and tell them how much he loved them and wished they never had to leave him. Those days, he always ended up putting a star in his jar that was damp from teardrops.

Jett approached the two of them, dusting his hands and giving a small huff, "Well let's go on our tour. Time is of the essence."

* * *

><p>The tour of Hundred Acre felt like Carlos was walking through the little book he used to read when he was just a boy. There were just too many similarities around that he couldn't help but stop and take notice. There was a 'nice place for picnics' in a little sunny meadow, an area with big stones and rock that Carlos climbed on and Jett chided at him to get back down before he hurt himself, a tree with buzzing bees that from what the farmer (who introduced himself to Carlos as 'Buddha Bob' though Jett wouldn't call the man by that name other than 'Sir') said made the most sweetest tasting honey that any one would want to climb up and dare to try and take a taste. There was a small house on the hill where Buddha Bob lived along with other ranch hands and was too far out for Jett's liking to walk over there and greet everyone like Carlos wished but maybe later for another day he'll meet the other people.<p>

There was a carrot patch that Carlos chirped even looked like Rabbit's Garden and Buddha Bob joked that there were a lot of rabbits that lingered around this area, the man smiling along with Carlos as they crossed over the stepping stones and passed by a sandy pit where Carlos was sure Roo would play. So many things about this place buzzed Carlos' mind, Kendall was right about him liking this farm and the boy only wished that the prince was right by him so he could excitedly chirp how that plain and empty part of the plains looked like Eeyore's Gloomy Place or that stump was such a nice little 'Thoughtful Spot'. He knew that Kendall wouldn't grow bothered by it, he knew that Jett was maintaining very little tolerance with Carlos' excitable behavior and the man was very quiet during the entire tour as Buddha Bob explained the area and Carlos would take in each sight in wonder and awe.

The three of them walked over onto a bridge, Buddha Bob stopping to gesture down at the small river beneath them, "This is Poohsticks Bridge-"

"Just like in the story!" Carlos replied happily and Buddha Bob smiled.

"Exactly. You know, His Highness loved those books. Don't know if he still remembers them though. Anyways, this bridge is nice and sturdy. Lasted ever since His Highness was four years old."

"Do you play the Poohsticks game?" Carlos asked and Jett scoffed.

"What is this game?" the advisor asked and Carlos grinned, rushing off the bridge for a split second to break off three branches from a tree near by. He rushed back up and handed one stick to Jett while the other stick to Buddha Bob and walked to the side of the bridge where the river was upstream. Buddha Bob was already by his side, already knowing about this little game while Jett slowly came beside Carlos after and was inspecting the branch in his hands, "What are you planning?"

"Well, you play Poohsticks by dropping your stick into the river. And then you go onto the other side and see which stick makes it under the bridge the fastest and whoever stick does is the winner," Carlos explained and Jett scoffed once more.

"How preposterous."

"But it's fun! Please Jett, it'll be fun," Carlos urged and the advisor bit his lower lip.

"All you're doing is just dropping a stick into a river! What fun is-"

"It's what you make out of it, you don't need fancy toys and gadgets for fun. You just need to have a good imagination and this is all the fun you need," Carlos replied and Jett's lips curled, looking like they were trying to fight between a frown and what Carlos assumed to be a small smile. Carlos faced the railing, holding his own branch out and the two men did the same, "Okay, ready. . .set. . .go!"

And with that, they dropped the sticks into the water and the three rushed over to the other side of the bridge. Jett was looking over, trying to see if his stick was going to come out first but at the same time trying to look disinterested with the entire thing. Buddha Bob was humming to himself, calmly waiting and watching the slow flows of the river take course. And Carlos was still beaming in excitement of this all, knowing that if Kendall were here the prince wouldn't stop chatting and bouncing around until a stick came out. If it was his, then he might celebrate with a crooked smile and swoop Carlos into his arms. If he lost, then he might pout and demand a rematch, as many as he could until he won. Carlos gave a small sigh, wondering what the prince was doing now. . .

"Oh look! That one is mine! Mine had a leaf!" Jett shouted out, pointing to a stick that was slowly floating down stream and the man began to smile big at the victory but then blush and clear his throat. Carlos' stick came in afterwards then last came Buddha Bob's and Carlos smiled over at the blushing advisor that was trying to regain his composure, "W-Well come on then, you had your fun. Time for your studies."

"But can we see the other animals, Jett? What about the pigs or the horses?"

"Oh well if you want to see the pigs, there's a whole new litter of piglets that were born a couple of days ago. Small little teacup pigs, thinking about selling them and-"

"Can we see them? Please? Please?" Carlos asked and Jett pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But then you'll _want _one and that is strictly-"

"But Kendall said you can have a royal pet."

"Well yes you can but-"

"_Please Jett?_"

The advisor stared at Carlos, stared at those big chocolate eyes and gave a pitiful sigh, "Fine,show us the pigs. _Then _we go back to the palace."

And Carlos' smile just grew bigger.

* * *

><p>They were all small, tiny and cute. Some were spotted and some were dusty pink and trotting around in the hay barn as Carlos got down to his knees and smiled at them all. "Now Carlos, remember we're just looking, we're not here to buy any-"<p>

"Oh well actually, there's this really small one, kind of the runt of the litter and don't think will get that much on the market so. . ." Buddha Bob began and Carlos looked over his shoulder with jaw agape.

"You mean I can have one?"

"Well _that _one, yes. Any other pig you're going to have to pay for it. Also buy their food and keep them groomed and well taken care of," Buddha Bob replied and Carlos grinned.

"I never had a pet before. I always asked my mom and my dad for a puppy but they never could get one. . .please Jett, please can I have it?"

"Uh, which one of these pigs are you talking about?" Jett asked, trying to sound so nonchalant and Buddha Bob walked over, surveying them before reaching down and picking up a small little pink pig with a speckled snout and carried it over to Carlos.

"This one, she's the runt of the litter. She's good though, very very good," he replied and crouched down to hand to Carlos. The pig snorted and squealed, Carlos rubbing her head gently and holding her close to his chest as he rested a chin gently atop her head. He looked up at Jett, the man looking down at Carlos with a sigh, "Please can we keep her Jett?"

"But Her Majesty-"

"I'll take good care of her, Jett. I promise, I-I'll feed and groom and teach her how to go to the bathroom and make sure that she doesn't cause any problems for you at all, I _promise_," Carlos said and then held the little piglet up to the advisor, "Look at how cute she is."

"She's a _pig_."

"A _cute _pig," Carlos said defensively and Jett pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please? _Please? _I promise Jett, I won't get in your way with Kendall. Anything that he needs to be doing, I'll leave him alone and just play with her, _please? Please?_"

"Carlos. . .ugh," the man ran a hand through his hair and looked at the small pig in Carlos' grasp as her snout scrunched and her eyes squinted. Jett bit his lip and glanced at Carlos, "You promise to not be getting into any more trouble?"

"Promise, Jett."

". . .And you'll take after her?"

"Yes, I won't slack off on her, I'll take really good care of her," Carlos replied, looking over his shoulder at Buddha Bob to give the farmer a reassuring glance and back at Jett. The advisor crossed his arms, tapping his foot and humming as he thought over the pros and cons while Carlos just held onto his hopefully future pet. A pet pig, how unique was that. Wouldn't be getting anything like this back with the Griffins in America. Jett rubbed his forehead before looking over at Buddha Bob.

". . .I guess we're taking her."


	16. Stuff We Did

_Update! Prom was fun, had a good time :) Anyways, thanks to Koga Sukarama, litte girl blue, itsjessyall, BTRDude77, imortalbeloved14, chastityreso, Angelchobit123, BTR1, Hikari no Kasai, Bowman0306, 1Avid-reader, Cookie Monster Giggles, The Duke of Crazy People, I am 112, FootballandBTR3, Anonymous Skrtle, Ainsworth 123, Rizzberry, child who is cool, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, Sir RCCS, how-to-implode, Crazy4Kenlos, MyLoveForKenlos, Kenlos, JaganLover, CrazyKAMESFan13, HoodieTobi, nickyd92, SWACGleekFreak, bluestring, Hariken Hero, cellyjelly, BigTimeOzzy, Carphanie, karinebigtimegleek and kenlorissy for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

_And also, I'm in xXBigTimeRusherXx's poll for Best Author so if you guys could, please vote for me! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Carlos wasn't expecting to come down to the Red Room that Sunday morning with little piglet in his grasp. He hadn't decided on a name for her yet, at the moment too enamored by how small she was and how cute the way her snout scrunched up and her eyes small and dark shined. Nor was he expecting that when he opened the door, Logan in his Camille get up was holding a small record and placing it onto the phonograph.<p>

"Logan? Er, I mean, Camille?" Carlos asked and Logan turned, giving him a small smile and ushering for him to close the door and Carlos kicked it closed gently with his foot, little piglet warm in his grasp and he approached the boy in drag, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Ciel D'or?"

"I was. On Saturday with Stephanie. I spoke with His Highness first and then left. Only reason why I am not there today is because the Duke requested that James spends the day with His Highness," Logan said and then gave a sigh, "Plus. . .my father wanted me to sit with you and perhaps give another etiquette lesson."

"That's very kind-"

"It wasn't," Logan replied and Carlos raised an eyebrow as the boy gave a sarcastic smirk, "He wants me to spy on you, try to dig up information about you. . .you know my father and James' father see you as a threat."

"Really?" Carlos asked astonished and Logan nodded, crossing his arms and giving a sigh.

"If anything, I think they might actually work together if it means that the bigger threat, you, is out of the running for a consort."

"But I'm not a consort, why are they threatened by me?" Carlos asked, rather confused and Logan gave a gentle smile.

"Because they notice how Prince Kendall acts towards you. . .notice how affectionate he is to you. A lot more than to me or James," Logan replied and Carlos looked down at the small pig in his arms, feeling his face flush at the thought of the young prince.

"He. . .there isn't anything, honestly. H-He doesn't like me like that, it's like I'm a brother to him. Or a really close friends. . ." his words just faded off, now looking down at the floor and holding the small piglet close to his chest as he heard her give little snorts. Logan approached, letting his hand gently rub atop her head and he smiled, "Very cute," Logan commented and Carlos smiled.

"I haven't decided a name for her yet. I'm thinking I'll wait til Kendall comes back to the palace so he can see her and help me think on a name for her," Carlos replied and kissed the top of his little pig's head. Then he glanced up at Logan, seeing that the boy was smiling that gentle and knowing smile and Carlos blushed, "I mean. . .w-well-"

"Let's get started with our lesson. Do you think she'll sit still without you having to hold her?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded his head, walking over to one of the open soft cushion chairs to settle the small piglet down. She stood on her hooves, spinning and feeling the plush cushion underneath her before settling down again, not having anywhere else to really go and Carlos patted her head. He moved away, walking back over to Logan and the boy clasped his hands, "Okay then, I figured that I should teach you proper ballroom dancing. Never know if there is going to be a ball you have to attend."

Carlos smiled at that, a ball. Like the ones he wished he knew about, knew what they were like. Those were one of those fairy tale only things, ones he never thought he could ever see with his own eyes but only tried to imagine. Imagine him dancing with a handsome prince and spinning around to the beautiful music, like he imagined dancing with the prince back home in America.

Before he met Kendall, that is.

Carlos almost blushed once more as Logan turned on the music and walked over to rest a hand on Carlos' shoulder and take Carlos' other hand in his grasp, "Okay, you're going to lead since I'm. . .well yeah. So put your other hand on my waist."

"Logan-"

"I know, I know. But it's all to teach you, okay? So go on," Logan replied and Carlos bit his lip as he gently rested his hand on Logan's waist. The fabric of Logan's dress was soft, flowing and gentle. Almost felt as if he was touching a girl instead of a boy, making Carlos feel strangely nervous. He never danced before, never with a girl or with a boy. He was always that shy boy at the dances at school, he never went out to the dance floor and just took someone to dance. He stood against the wall and watched awkwardly with small little snack in his hand as everyone else had fun on the dance floor with each other.

"Now, I want you to feel the beat of the music. Listen and move with it. And when you're ready, step with your left foot but do it gracefully. I'll follow," Logan said with a smile and Carlos nodded his head, taking a hesitant and shy foot forward as Logan stepped back, "Okay, now step with your right foot forward and bring it to the right, like you're tracing an 'L'," Logan said and Carlos nodded, trying to do as the boy said but as he brought his right foot down, it caught Logan's toes on accident and Logan cringed.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, move slow if you have to. Let's try this again, step forward with your left and then step forward and right with your right foot," Logan instructed and Carlos shook his head, trying to do the steps just as Logan did but ended up stepping wrong and getting their legs tangled. Carlos groaned and Logan gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, "It's alright, really."

"I'm not the best dancer."

"That's why I'm teaching you. How about I count? That should make it easier," Logan replied and Carlos just gave a nod, up for trying anything, "Okay, so one," Logan stepped back and Carlos stepped forward with his right foot, "Two," Logan stepped back and to his left and Carlos followed as he stepped forward and to his right, "Three," Logan brought his other foot together and Carlos did the same. The boy smiled, "Now you do it. But this time lead me."

Carlos sheepishly smiled, looking down at his feet with tongue poked out of the corner of his lips and eyes deep in concentration.

"One," Carlos stepped forward, "Two," Carlos stepped forward and to the right, "Three," Carlos brought his feet together and Logan smiled.

"Good! Now just do the exact same thing except this time you start with your right foot and you're stepping back and to the left," Logan replied and Carlos did, mirroring as he stepped backwards and then stepped gracefully to the left and Logan followed, "Keep going! Go with the music!" Logan said with an even bigger smile and Carlos did, repeating the steps and soon the two of them were twirling around the room in a medium paced waltz. Sometimes Carlos slipped up on the footing, going left when he should have gone right but was able to pick back up and keep the dance going. They twirled past the little pig, the pet watching and snout scrunching back at forth and Carlos laughed and smiled along with Logan as they spun and counted.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, thre-" Carlos bumped into something as he turned, feeling himself actually being pulled away from Logan and saw that the boy's expression was shocked and Carlos spun into a warm grasp that continued to twirl him around and continue to waltz. He looked up, seeing it was Kendall, the blond smiling down at him as he tried to lead Carlos in the dance and Carlos only tripped over his own feet in surprise. It was more than Kendall being here that surprised Carlos, it was also that Kendall's face had horrid blotches and rashes along his skin, looking almost as worse as he did when he got hives. Kendall sighed, pulling away and crossing his arms, "Well what happened? You were dancing fine," he replied with a pout before his hand went up to scratch at his face.

Carlos quickly grabbed onto Kendall's wrists, "Don't do that! You'll make it worse!"

"So?"

"_So?_ Kendall, what happened to you?" Carlos said and Kendall gave a sigh.

"James wanted to take me out hiking in the woods close by Ciel D'or to be 'fun' and be a prince and manly or something and protect me, I don't know, he's such an idiot anyways," Kendall said with a roll of the eyes and Logan was by Carlos' side in an instant with intrigued expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But he can't hike at all. He kept on taking the way more difficult trails than the normal paths and thought a bear was going to come out and maul us and tried to protect me when it was just a little rabbit or something tiny like that. I really did try to lose him but he wouldn't let go of my hand the entire time and he just dragged me around over the hills and the rocks without any idea where we were supposed to be going."

"Well how did this happen?" Carlos asked, gesturing to Kendall's face and the prince gave a sigh.

"I asked him if we could play a game before we continued on any further and he agreed if I gave him a kiss afterwards so as soon as he let go of my hand, I made a run for it. I think he thought I was trying to play tag cause when I thought I lost him and was resting by a tree, he came out of nowhere and shoved me and shouted 'Tag! I win!'," Kendall responded and Logan looked at Kendall's face and the rash and blistering skin more closely with furrowed brows.

". . .He pushed you right into some poison ivy, didn't he?"

"Yep. But there's more. He didn't even know he pushed me into a bush of poison ivy so he dove in after me to get his winning kiss and we ended up getting tangled in the bushes. Then a couple minutes later when his skin broke out and he realized just what we were in, that was when he started screaming for help and thankfully a couple of Ciel D'or groundskeepers were close by to cut us free. I decided to come home and sent James home so he can get treated."

"Did you kiss him?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a shrug.

"On the cheek. Cause it was hilarious how he was screaming like a little girl so the date wasn't a _total _failure, I was entertained," Kendall said and Carlos frowned.

"Not very charming of you to be happy over someone's misery."

"But it was funny. You'd laugh too if you were there," Kendall said with a pout and Logan crossed his arms, shaking his head and sighing.

"I can't believe him sometimes. Pretty sure he'd walk right into quicksand if there wasn't a sign to warn him," the brunette muttered but Carlos could hear a slight humor in Logan's voice. That humor and that thought that only James would do something like that and it still charmed Logan regardless. Kendall scratched at his cheek and Carlos swatted his hand away, "I told you not to do that."

"It itches."

"Then go to the doctor."

"I wanted to see you first," Kendall murmured and Carlos blushed, averting his eyes as Kendall continued to scratch at his cheek.

"He's right, Your Highness. You might make the rashes begin to scar if you keep doing that," Logan suggested and Kendall pouted.

"But-"

"Go to the doctor please. Then once you got some medication to help you, we'll talk in my room, okay?" Carlos suggested and Kendall pouted before giving a huff.

"Okay Mothers," Kendall said and Carlos gave Kendall a hit on the back.

"Don't be cheeky," Carlos said and Kendall looked over his shoulder with a smile before exiting the Red Room. Carlos sighed, turning to see Logan was still smiling at Carlos, "He wanted to see you first," Logan said and Carlos looked down at the floor.

"Nothing though. Nothing really."

"Do you believe so?"

"He's just. . .I don't know what to explain. . .Kendall never ever came across as. . .well. . ."

"It's just that you two are so close. So comfortable and everyone really believes you two are a couple from just the way that you look and smile at each other. . .something is there, I just know it," Logan murmured and Carlos said nothing, walking over to pick up the tiny pig into his arms and rub her head. Her eyes closed and she nuzzled and squirmed in Carlos' grasp, "Carlos, I'm not trying to confuse you or anything. I just. . .want the both of you to be happy."

"And you think we'll be happy together?"

"Yes."

"Well we can't be together. I'm not a prince, I'm not a blue blood. No matter if you think we should, we're not," Carlos replied strongly, turning and walking to the door.

"A lot of those girls in those fairy tales that you love weren't princesses to begin with. And yet they still wound up with their prince charming in the end," Logan said and Carlos paused in his steps, his hand on the door handle before opening and quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Kendall's skin was covered in some ointment trying to help heal the rash, the prince sitting patiently on Carlos' bed watching how Carlos was looking at the little piglet trotting across the room.<p>

"I can't believe he let you get a pig. Hmph, the moment I leave, Jett decides to be fun," Kendall said with a pout and Carlos sighed.

"Not like he let me do everything. On our way back, he made sure to explain to me the rules about having her and I had to promise that I'd do it all. But isn't she cute?"

"Very. What are you going to name her?" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged. The two boys were silent before Kendall crawled to the edge of the bed, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Carlos replied, beckoning the little piglet over to him and it took her a while to respond and trot over to Carlos for him to pick up and hand to Kendall. The prince smiled at the little pig, cooing at her and kissing her snout before tucking her under his chin to nuzzle and close his eyes at the feel of her. He hummed, like he was singing a little tune to the piglet, she not stirring at all in Kendall's hands until he opened his eyes.

"Yuma?"

"Yuma?" Carlos asked and Kendall shrugged.

"It's pretty, isn't it? I read it in a book once, sounds kind of dreamy," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled, looking at the little pig.

"Yuma. . .yeah, that might work."

Kendall smiled, looking down at the little piglet, "You like that, Yuma?"

She squealed, little snorts and her eyes twinkled as Kendall smiled more, nuzzling his chin into the top of her head, "Yeah, Yuma. That's your name. . .course, shouldn't let Gustavo see her otherwise her new name will become 'Dinner'."

"He wouldn't dare," Carlos said firmly and Kendall shrugged.

"He doesn't like me, wouldn't be surprising if he tried to pull something like that," Kendall replied and handed Yuma back to Carlos' awaiting hands to stroke and pet her. They sat in silence once more, not even a word coming from Kendall about anything else that happened at Ciel D'or. He didn't mention Stephanie, he didn't mention his sitting with Logan. He just sat there on Carlos' bed and played with the fabric of the bedsheets. Was the tension obvious between them two or was Carlos making this out to be bigger than it really was?

"Um. . .Kendall?"

"Yes?"

". . .I uh. . .um. . .so yeah, the waltzing in the Red Room," Carlos changed the subject, his heart quivering and Kendall paused before giving a small nod.

"Right right, you were doing so well. I would like to show you how to waltz too. Maybe some other kind of dances too so you can learn and be even more of a well-respected gentleman. Besides, rather dance with you than with _James_," and Kendall gave an exaggerated shudder Carlos couldn't help but shake his head at. "Honestly, I don't understand it about that guy. He tries way too hard."

"Just doesn't know what knocks you off your feet."

"Well getting knocked into poison ivy isn't going to make me fall in love with him," Kendall replied and huffed, "I just wanted someone with characteristics like I said. And I'm going to keep on wishing for that, I'm going to keep wishing that I'll be with _my _prince charming," Kendall replied and then paused, looking over at Carlos, "Do you wish for the same thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wish. . .that you'd find love too?" Kendall asked softly and Carlos looked down.

"Well. . .when I was really little I wished for a prince charming. But that was when my father and my mother was still alive. Then my father got sick and I started wishing for him to get better. And every wish since then has been for me to just keep up and not crumble from the Griffins. . .it's been a very long time since I've even thought about wishing for a prince charming," Carlos replied and Kendall rubbed Yuma's head.

"Why'd you stop wishing for that to happen?"

"Just cause I thought it would be impossible for me to ever find him. So many things happened, I just gave up on wishing kind of. . ."

"Another reason you were going to throw that original jar of stars away?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded, holding Yuma to his chest.

"I wished for a lot of things and they just weren't coming true. I gave up and I guess I figured that if I just grow up, maybe things will start going my way."

". . .I don't want you to grow up. Ever," Kendall replied and Carlos looked over at the prince confused, "If you grew up right then and there, then I would have never known what kind of person you are. Who you really are, a gentle and kind person with such a big heart and that bit of innocence. Why would you want to grow up when that has to be the most unique thing about you? Your innocence, your hope, it's just so. . .beautiful."

"Kendall. . ."

"I wouldn't want you to grow up. I want you to stay the way that you are, innocent and sweet."

"But-"

"I order it by my prince power!" Kendall shouted, pointing a finger at Carlos with a silly tense expression that Carlos shook his head at and laughed.

"Okay, okay. . ."

". . .You are beautiful the way you are, Carlos," Kendall said softly and Carlos looked at the prince with wide eyes as Kendall got up from the bed and stretched his arms, "Well, I'm going to bed. Or maybe Jett will make me take a hot bath before getting some more ointment for me, I don't know. If he even lets me out of bed tomorrow, I'll see you in the dining hall for some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Great! Sweet dreams, Carlos. And night, Yuma," Kendall said to the little pig as he passed by, crouching down to rub and pat the little pink pig's head. He got back onto his feet, walking over to the bedroom door and stepping out before closing it back shut. Carlos held onto Yuma tight, his heart thudding and his breath short. Kendall. . .said he was beautiful. Carlos shook his head, no, no they can't. He just _can't_. Kendall doesn't like him like that. Princes would make it very obvious that they were in love with the princesses. They'd bring them flowers, they'd serenade them, they'd do everything for their affections and Kendall was just being a good friend. Kendall was a prince, princes just _don't _marry normal boys like him. He wouldn't, he absolutely wouldn't.

And Carlos missed breakfast the next morning, sleeping in from account of trying to make up for the lack of sleep he had last night.

* * *

><p>A week passed, two weeks and Yuma was being more and more accepted into the Royal Family as her role of Royal Pet, even though the pet didn't belong to either the prince or the princess. Katie would often be the one to take care of Yuma while Carlos had to be away at tutoring or at an etiquette lesson Lord Mitchell wanted Logan to give. Course, during those times the boys just talked to each other, talked about the things that they liked and the things that they didn't like. Their favorite foods, music, movies, things like that. Carlos seen Logan frequently, Carlos barely saw James at the palace anymore. Perhaps because of the Duke wanting Kendall to not become distracted by Carlos, maybe that was why he was requesting at least the whole day of Sunday to James and Kendall.<p>

Not that the blond particularly cared that James wasn't going to be showing up at the palace during the week.

On a Thursday, another etiquette lesson with Kendall attending occurred and Logan still trying to teach Carlos how to properly do a waltz. Carlos was honestly getting better at it, but he could never get to the same kind of speed and sharpness like Logan did. He was sloppier, he was clumsier and he still felt horribly shy. And that shyness only increased when Kendall asked if he could watch, the blond sitting in the chair and looking at Carlos' stiff body closely. Logan leaned forward, up to Carlos' ear, "Relax," he whispered and Carlos nodded his head, taking stiff legs forwards and to the right. Logan looked upon Carlos worried, "I know you're shy about him being here. Do you want me to ask if he could leave?" Logan gently asked and Carlos shook his head.

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, just remember. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three," Logan counted, taking Carlos and guiding him through the steps with Carlos taking them more slower than Logan was counting. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kendall was smiling at him and Carlos felt his face was heating. He wasn't sure if he could handle any more of this-

The door opened, in walking Jett with a brown package tucked under his arm and Logan paused in dancing with Carlos as the advisor approached the boy and handed Carlos the package.

"For you. From your guardian," Jett replied and Carlos looked at the box with confusion and slight worry. Did the letter Dak sent work? Or was this something bad? Maybe a letter in a big box saying how Griffin was going to fly all the way over to Westoria to make sure that Carlos comes back home. Now Carlos' heart was thudding more fast than before and he gulped, looking over to Logan and looking over his shoulder at Kendall. The blond got up, walking over and taking the package gently out of Carlos' hands to examine it.

"I think it's a bomb," Kendall said and Jett rolled his eyes. Then Kendall tossed the package at Jett and the advisor quickly lunged forward to catch it and Kendall crossed his arms, "Guess it's not."

"_Please _enough with this silly imagination of yours. It isn't a bomb, it's a package for Carlos. Now, Your Highness you are due-"

"Open it! Open it!" Kendall chanted, taking the package from Jett and already beginning to open it himself and Jett stared at the prince with tired eyes before rubbing his forehead.

"It's _Carlos' _package."

"Fine then, open it Carlos," Kendall said with a huff, handing the package halfway opened to the boy who took it with the shake of the head and walked over to the table to sit down and continue opening it. The flaps opened up, a letter sitting on top of something wrapped in paper and Carlos took the letter first with caution. He opened it, taking the sleek parchment paper Carlos recognized coming from a personal stationary set for Griffin's work and his eyes scanned over the words that were written.

_Found this and figured to be nice to send it to you._

_It'll be the only nice thing you get._

_Serves you right for running away when _

_we were so caring to let you stay with us when your_

_mother died instead of giving you to an orphanage_

_A spoiled prince deserves a spoiled brat._

Carlos clutched onto the letter so tight, his teeth gritting hard and Kendall looked over at Carlos concerned, "What does it say?"

"Nothing, nothing," Carlos muttered, balling the note up and placing it onto the table before looking into the box. What could it be that Griffin sent him? Something nice? Probably a dustpan. Or a duster. Or something to clean or to cook with, what nice thing could Griffin had sent him? Carlos removed the paper and his eyebrows furrowed as he saw what looked like a photo album. It was dusty, black cover with no words printed on it and he took it out of the box with care. It was heavy, must have been a lot of photos and he settled it on his lap.

"Aw, it's just pictures," Kendall said disappointed and Carlos opened the cover, his eyes widening at the first image. These weren't just pictures.

These were picture of his parents.

They were young, it must have been when they first met each other. His dad was young and healthy, his mother beautiful and smiling bright at the camera. There were so many pictures of them, dancing, having dinner out with friends, on little vacations and kissing each other, so much in love. Then there were wedding photos that Carlos flipped through. There were people he never seen before, must have been family friends that lost touch. He saw his late grandmother in there, he never knew his grandfather since his father had left home early and the relationship became estranged. He wondered what kind of man he was like, would he have wanted to see his son marry someone like his mother. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, she looked like a princess about to marry.

Carlos' hands were beginning to shake as he flipped the next couple of pages, now the pictures telling the story of his mother's pregnancy and Carlos' birth. So many baby pictures of him, his mother holding him in her grasp as he squirmed and cried. Him in the bubble bath and dark hair all wet and curled. His smiles, some with no teeth and some with only one budding tooth visible. He felt Kendall's hands at his shoulders, the blond looking over the pictures but not saying a word but surely could feel that Carlos was beginning to shake at all of this. All of these recollections, all of these memories that he thought were lost. Carlos was growing older through the pictures, growing bigger and it was so clear when Carlos began to be enamored with fairy tales as Halloween pictures were of Carlos dressed as a prince, as a dragon, as a knight. There was a picture of Carlos at four with his father, learning how to make a paper star for the first time and it seemed Carlos could hear the man's words, '_If you keep making them and wishing on each one, your greatest wish will come true_'.

There were strips of paper in the photo book, blue paper and Carlos realized his mother kept the old strips of paper that were used to make the stars. Pictures of Christmas time and Carlos ripping open the brightly colored boxes in his footed pajamas and smiling eagerly over his shoulder at his father taking the picture. Pictures of Carlos at his birthday blowing out the candles and his father and mother right behind him to blow out any candles he missed; he remembered this birthday. It was his sixth birthday, he remembered his father telling him on the drive home that next birthday will be even better than this one, the biggest smile on his face.

Carlos spent his seventh birthday with his father in the hospital, his father losing that ability to make those big charming smiles of his.

But Carlos couldn't think about having his birthday anyway else without someone he cared so much.

There was a certain gap, sad as the next page showed only Carlos and his mother alone, the picture dated three months after his father's death. His face was so blank, his mother's hands on his shoulders trying to make him smile as they were at the carnival. He remembered his mother trying to make him happy again, try and make him smile with all the bright lights and noises and treats and toys. But Carlos just couldn't, he couldn't smile without seeing his father's big smile and feeling those large arms wrap around him to scoop him up in a hug. He just couldn't.

The pictures shifted to that of Mercedes and Griffin, the two of them in those pleasant months. Mercedes still looked like a spoiled brat, her hair curled and ten year old nose scrunched in distaste at having to take a picture with the nine year old boy next to her while Carlos tried to hold onto Mercedes' hand and smile for his mother. Carlos was sure this was the only picture of him and the Griffins, Mercedes avoided the camera unless it was solely for her and for her only. Didn't matter, was better if she wasn't there anyways. The pictures were dwindling, pictures of Carlos getting a medal for improving in academics in the seventh grade and then getting an honor roll award for eighth grade.

Then there was just one more picture of his mother, the woman looking thin and tired but trying to smile as Carlos took the picture. He remembered this, remembered her saying that she was going to be okay. And as soon as she gets better, she and him and Mercedes and Griffin were going to go on a nice little vacation. Carlos bit his lip, he was absolutely trembling and he glanced down to see that there were some words scrawled into the corner in such neat and cursive handwriting.

_I love you, Carlos. It's time for you to start your own fairy tale._

And that was when Carlos choked out a sob and held the book close to his chest. Kendall's arms wrapped around him in an instant.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kendall said softly in his ear and Carlos shook his head.

"I can't believe he kept this from me. He kept this from me and I thought we lost our pictures. H-He knew how much I missed them, he knew how _bad _I wanted to see pictures of them a-and I couldn't find them no matter where I l-looked. I-I'm not writing to him anymore, I never w-want to hear from him again!" Carlos cried and Kendall moved so he was hugging Carlos from the front. His eyes were scrunched so tight with tears, his jaw trembled and his nose sniffled, how could he have done this? Kendall rubbed his back, his arms warm and soothing as Carlos' cries turned into small hiccups and sniffles. The scent on Kendall's skin was comforting, the sound of Kendall softly saying 'It's okay, it's okay' loving and kind. Nurturing Carlos, calming Carlos, the boy relaxed in the prince's arms and Kendall pulled Carlos up to his feet with the photo album against Carlos' chest in his arms.

The two stood there, not even Logan or Jett pulling them, though Carlos didn't even feel they were there anymore as Kendall began to rock Carlos from side to side and hum a soft little melody that Carlos knew. Soft and gentle, a lullaby. Carlos' cheek rubbed into his chest, hearing the thudding of Kendall's heart in his ear, a warm _thump!thump!thump!thump!_ It soothed Carlos, his shaking stopped and he closed his eyes as he felt Kendall's hand go up into his hair and gently thread through the black strands.

"Jett. . .tomorrow I'm taking Carlos out. We'll be leaving in the afternoon, make no other arrangements for us," Kendall said strongly, his hand still gently running through Carlos' locks.

". . .Yes, Your Highness. Come along, Ms. Mitchell," Carlos heard Jett say, assuming that the advisor ushered Logan out and the door closed gently shut.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked into Kendall's chest, slightly damp from his tears and Kendall squeezed him tight.

"A very special place."


	17. Someone's Waiting For You

_Update! And this chapter is **long**. And I don't know, I don't think it came out as good as it could have been but I guess you guys can be the judge of that. Anyways, thanks to MelancholyWhispers, NikkiilovesJessee, CutePuertorican, KEALY KAMES, GoseiGokaiRed, BTRFanJ. C. K. L., Lucylovesit, Boriqua. Amor0802, Update Now, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, Cookie Monster Giggles, 1Avid-reader, nickyd92, Daisuke James, CrazyKAMESFan13, The Orange Knight, Bowman0306, Kenlos, JaganLover, TidusGT, Sir RCCS, Anonymous Skrtle, kenlorissy, Hariken Hero, Carphanie, BigTimeOzzy, The Duke Of Crazy People, FootballandBTR3, I am 112, child who is cool, itsjessyall, karinebigtimegleek, HoodieTobi, Ainsworth 123, Hikari no Kasai, bluestring and cellyjelly for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

_And if you guys haven't yet, please go to xXBigTimeRusherXx's poll to vote for me in Best Author! (Sorry about the mixup last chapter :P)_

* * *

><p>When the morning arose and Carlos awoke, he quickly bathed and ate his breakfast. There was a lighter selection on his plate than usual, a simple omelette with bacon strips that he tried to not eat in front of Yuma. The little piglet was in Carlos' bed, til at least he was able to get her own. But he did like having Yuma by his side, to pull and cuddle against his chest as he slept like a small warm ball or to let his hand gently rest on her back to let his fingers stroke her. He finished the last bit of his omelette, getting up to fetch his wardrobe that was waiting for him on the dresser.<p>

It was a navy blue dress shirt with grey slacks, a grey coat as well and Carlos' curiosity piqued as he stripped and tugged on the slacks first. Was the place they were going to fancy? Or was it cold? Or was it a place with dignitaries that would look upon Carlos with scrutinizing eyes, looking for a flaw to exploit and point out, looking to find a reason to say that the boy did not belong with people like them. He felt nervous now to be around anyone that was of blue blood status other than the Royal Family, especially after Logan saying now Lord Mitchell and the Duke consider him a threat. And he wondered what talk went on in both households, wondered if the families were saying his name with venom dripping from their lips and if his name was becoming even more hated than the name 'Mitchell' in the Diamond's household and 'Diamond' in the Mitchell's home.

At least they weren't quarreling with each other, that gave Carlos a little bit of hope that maybe while their fathers were distracted with dealing with him, James and Logan might be able to come together. Course, James was too dense to think about Logan, matter of fact James still didn't realize that it was Logan underneath all of that makeup and girly clothing and messy brown wig. Wasn't sure how Logan will be able to come to James and the two come together with that little obstacle, but Logan was smart. He'll find a way to get through to James, the two boys always managed to revert back to that moment of childhood where they fought for no reason yet still managed to be so affectionate and still managed to make Logan fall hopelessly in love.

Carlos took the grey hat, placing it on his head and gave a glance over at himself in the mirror. Not bad, not bad, the clothing looked dreary though instead of the usual bright and proud colors he usually wore from the Royal Family. The clothes were sad, melancholic and Carlos didn't necessarily know why he was wearing these clothes. He turned, looking around the dresser and opening the drawers until he came across some little accessories like pins and ribbons made of such soft silk. None were an appropriate color though, too spring and too bright and tacky to go against such dull clothing. But then his fingers went over a small golden pin, a pin of a bird spreading its wings and beak turned upwards as if letting out a warble that Carlos found absolutely beautiful and pinned it to the fabric of his hat. He smiled, that was just the touch it needed and he arranged the items in the drawer before closing it back shut and heading out of his bedroom.

Kendall was waiting for him outside, the prince dressed in an outfit similar to Carlos' but the clothing a bit darker and Kendall had a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The air outside wasn't cold but the skies were slightly grey and Carlos felt that this day already went off on a bad start. Just sad and cold, even Kendall's face didn't have that cheerful disposition it usually had. Carlos approached him, worried look in his brown eyes as Kendall looked him over once and eyes locked onto that golden pin. A smile played over Kendall's lips, "That's a very nice touch."

"Thank you. It's very beautiful, I really wanted to wear it," Carlos replied and the guard opened the door for them to climb inside.

"It should, that pin was a gift from a visiting monarch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They knew how fond of birds my father was so-"

Carlos placed a hand to the pin, worry in his eyes again, "This isn't your father's pin, is it?"

Kendall pursed his lips, the car already exiting the gate and driving off to who knows where, "And what if it is?"

"Then I'd give it back to you."

"Why would you do that? Not like you've stolen it or-"

"But it's your _father's_," Carlos said and looked down, "He must mean the world to you, I wouldn't want to be flaunting around wearing something that he loved so much. Not without permission. And even then I would feel bad because its a memory of him. I remember when I found my mother's lipstick, I gotten so mad at Mercedes when I caught her using it."

"What did you do?" Kendall asked and Carlos sighed.

"Couldn't do nothing at the moment. If I lashed out at her, Griffin would have punished me in the worse way possible. Might have thrown the lipstick away if he knew how much I cared about it, or given it to Mercedes. So I took it from her when she wasn't looking and hid it," Carlos replied. And Mercedes will never find it, the box with the red lipstick now sitting in his closet on the highest shelf. Kendall stared at Carlos before his eyes flickered to the pin and he gave a soft sigh.

"The pin is mine. . .you can wear it though, I don't mind," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled.

"Thank you."

"We have a while til we get to the train station. Then a little while after _that_," Kendall replied and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace nice. . .are you tired?" Kendall asked and Carlos rubbed at his eyes. He was a little, though the boy was sure he slept for such a long time. Yet, the weather was making him feel like he was in a daze and all Carlos really did want to do was curl up in a blanket and sleep the day away. Kendall gave a small smile, patting the seat beside him and Carlos got up to move to sit next to Kendall. The blond placed an arm around Carlos, tugging him into his body as Carlos rested his head on Kendall's chest and heard the sound of the thudding heart beating against Kendall's ribcage. Warmth and Carlos felt his eyes flutter in slight sleepiness, "Rest now. Then once we get on the train, you can sleep some more."

"Wouldn't want to sleep," Carlos mumbled, "Never been on a train before, would want to see it."

"You'll like this train, it's very nice and beautiful."

"Like where we are going?"

"Very much so," Kendall said, hand going to play with the collar of Carlos' coat and the boy only hummed in response.

* * *

><p>Carlos didn't remember when they transitioned from the car to the train, his memory was all a blur and he didn't remember much of the train either. All he remembered was that they both entered a car with a nice little window that sped by trees and other scenery and Carlos got to lay on one of the benches covered in a nice cream blanket while Kendall had tea. Carlos found himself disliking tea after drinking it so many times, all for practicing how to make it better. He didn't remember, he remembered how the fabric of the blanket felt against his cheek, that was pretty much it. And maybe only when Carlos' eyes fluttered every so often to see Kendall sitting across from him with a leg crossed and calmly looking out the window with such a regal appearance that he looked like a dream.<p>

A dream, everything felt like a dream when he was with Kendall.

The train stopped, Carlos feeling Kendall gently nudging him to awaken and his eyes fluttered again as he sat up and stretched his arms with a small yawn coming from his mouth. He kicked the blanket off of him, folding it and placing it on the bench as Kendall took hold of his hand and led him down the hall to the doorway to step out of the boxcar of the train and onto the brick platform in front of them. The skies were still a dreary grey but there were hints of blue, like the beautiful sky was just trying to find a way to get past all of this gloom. Kendall tugged and led him through the people, none of them taking notice and Kendall wasn't even incognitio. Did they care? Or did they know about their prince walking among them? They exited the terminal, exited the station and were now heading to another black vehicle waiting for them. Though before Carlos got in, his eyes spotted a weathered sign that was by a big flock of small little birds pecking at the ground for their next meal.

_Welcome to Winchester_

Winchester? Then that means that the place they were going to _had _to have been the Winchester Grounds. And the townspeople's behaviors began to make sense to Carlos. Kendall visiting their town would only be to see his father's grave and his grandmother, them not crowding the vehicles or shouting at Kendall to grab his attention was out of respect, out of knowing that whenever their prince is around that he is most likely in such emotional pain that he would not want to be disturbed. But why was Kendall taking Carlos there? A place so intimate as that? He looked down, twiddling his fingers as the car continued down the street.

". . .Why are you so quiet?" Kendall asked and Carlos blushed.

"I-I'm just a little. . .nervous."

"Nervous? Of what?"

". . .Are you taking me to the Winchester Grounds?" Carlos asked and Kendall bit his lip, averting his eyes for a split second.

"Yes."

"But why? Your father-"

"You found out then?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded his head, ". . .Yeah, I know. My father is buried there. Just. . .you always tell me about your parents and what they were like and I never really told you about my father or what he was like except about the orphans. And when you got that photo album. . .I just figured maybe we should have a day to talk. About everything we might be feeling to each other."

"But to me? To someone that you've only known for about a couple of months?"

"I don't see you as that. I see you like someone I've known for all my life. . .I want to share this with you, I'd know that you'd cherish it a lot more than some other people that I know of."

And James came to Carlos' mind. He wondered how would the circumstances be if James was the one invited to a place such as the Winchester Grounds, if the brunette boy would truly listen and be empathetic to Kendall's loss or if he would take this moment to be seen as the hero, as the prince and comfort Kendall without truly understanding how the blond really felt. Kendall leaned forward, "It is a very beautiful place, honestly. I'm glad that you will be the person to see it."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's like a fairy tale garden with all those birds and butterflies," Kendall replied and Carlos gave a dreamfelt sigh.

"Sounds romantic," Carlos murmured and as soon as the words left his lips, he pursed them shut and a blush spread across _both _Kendall and Carlos' cheeks. An awkward silence filled the car, neither of them knowing what to say. Kendall looked embarrassed, not of what Carlos had said but it appeared that the boy wasn't even aware of the possible romantic undertones in their visit and was now daunting on them as his face continued to flare a shade of red. Carlos was doing the same, his cheeks heating and his hands twittering in nerves. Kendall wasn't thinking of this as romantic at all, why did _he _have to say something like that? Something that now had them quiet for the rest of the drive until they entered through iron black gates and began an ascent up a smooth road.

Nothing but lush green hills and lawn, trees spread out and flowers growing in a bunch close by each one. And Kendall and Buddha Bob were right, the Grounds had an overabundance of birds that flew around and squawked and tweeted and chirped. The car was driving slower, most likely to make sure that a bird didn't fly in their path and accidentally hit it. Most of them were all so small, feathers a variation of colors and beaks shades of black or gold or orange. They took flight at the smallest sound, as the car passed by them and they took off in groups. Each one of them looked so beautiful, Carlos was sure his mouth was open in amazement as the car rolled to a gentle stop in front of a large white estate.

"We're here," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded, opening the door and stepping outside. The air was cool, the bird calls loud and sounding like a harmonic melody making Carlos smile in amazement. He felt Kendall take his hand, tugging him away from staring too long at a couple of birds that landed at his feet to peck at the grassy ground and over to the estate up the white steps. Kendall reached the porch, hand on the knob and turning it letting the both of them inside. "Shouldn't we knock first?" Carlos asked, rather nervous still.

"She knows we're here. Come on, don't want to let Oddball out," Kendall replied and Carlos couldn't even ask who this 'Oddball' was but Kendall tugged him inside and closed the door shut. The home smelled of fresh herbs and cinnamon, it gave it a warm and inviting presence. The floors were of a dark rosewood and polished to perfection as Kendall stepped forward taking off his coat and hanging it up. He turned to Carlos, slipping off his shoes in the process, "Go on, make yourself comfortable."

"B-But your grandmother-"

"Where is she anyways?" Kendall asked himself, walking down the hall, "Grand-mère! Je suis ici! Et j'ai apporté à quelqu'un de vous rencontrer!" Kendall shouted, leaving Carlos in the main foyer to go in search of his grandmother. Carlos awkwardly rocked back and forth on his heels, looking around and eyes glancing over the pictures hanging on the wall in nice oval wooden frames. They looked so aged but still easy to see, pictures of a man in a regal military uniform with dignified expression and on his lap a beaming and grinning young boy. Carlos immediately knew the boy wasn't Kendall though looked very similar, the eyes weren't as light green as Kendall's were nor did he have that charming smile. His nose was a bit more button and round, his cheeks more fuller and rosy and his chest was puffed out proud. Carlos stepped closer, seeing some words written at the bottom of the photograph.

_Keith & Gibson_

"Must be his grandfather," Carlos murmured to himself. Yes, the man in uniform did look regal, regal and royalty. He walked along, into a living room where a small fire was burning and keeping the home toasty warm from the cool outside. On the mantle were more pictures and Carlos reached up to take one off and look at it. Now the child smiling in this was _definitely _Kendall. That mischievous look, that grin and his father was behind him with hands on Kendall's shoulders and smiling down at his son. There was another picture of Kendall's father kissing a little baby girl with big bow on her round head and Carlos assumed that must have been Princess Katie when she was a little baby. And on the end, a picture of the Queen and the former King, younger and in their wedding clothes giving each other a kiss.

"Already found the pictures, I see," a elder woman's voice said with humor and Carlos quickly turned, seeing a lady with blond hair short and neatly done smiling gently at Carlos with Kendall right behind her looking at Carlos with a smile himself. The boy blushed, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's quite alright, no need for apology," she replied, accent in her voice a mixture of French and British English and tone loving. Kendall gave a grin, "Good thing you didn't scare him, otherwise he would have jumped right into the fire."

Carlos pouted, "Would not!" he shouted at the prince and Kendall only stuck his tongue out as the woman gave a smile, tiny wrinkles pulling at her eyes and corners of her lips. Carlos quickly walked over, giving a small little bow before extending his hand, "My name is Carlos Garcia. It's very nice to meet you, mam."

"As you," she said, shaking Carlos' hand and turning to Kendall, "This is the first time that I've seen someone that wasn't from the Royal Family," she replied and Kendall's eyes flickered to the ground and Carlos began to nod his head.

"Uh, yeah. But I am very grateful that Kendall invited me. This is a very beautiful place, all these birds and your home is beautiful too," Carlos complimented and Kendall's grandmother smiled more. Her eyes flickered up, resting on the golden pin in Carlos' hat before she hummed.

"You are quite a sweetheart, aren't you? Come on, I have a small little brunch for the three of us waiting down the hall," she replied and began to walk down the hall with Kendall escorting Carlos along. Halfway through the walk, Kendall's grandmother looked over the shoulder and asked, "Un conjoint potentielle?" And Carlos wasn't sure what the woman said but she must have asked if he was a consort since Kendall stammered out a 'No, he isn't.' But she just gave a smile Carlos' way before turning around, that knowing smile on her lips that Logan always has.

* * *

><p>The brunch consisted of tea and little pastries, some finger sandwiches and fruits and the room they were in had a wall made up of large window panes to look out into the big open fields of grass and flowers and birds. There was a door to exit out and take the small path that Carlos wasn't sure led where but didn't think too much of it as he buttered a roll and ate it. The bread was hot and crisp, fresh from the oven.<p>

"It's very delicious," Carlos hummed and Kendall's grandmother nodded.

"Thank you. I helped a little but barely anyone on the Winchester Grounds want me to even lift a finger. Makes for a rather boring time here except for Oddball."

And Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Who's Oddball?"

"Oh, you'll see him. Specially with these here," Kendall replied and pointed at the centerpiece of magnolias and marigold flowers, Carlos even spotting a few yellow dandelions in the mixture. He only grew more confused but Kendall changed the subject before Carlos could ask another question, "The Diamond boy is _horrible_."

"Kendall, the boy is just trying to love you the way he only knows how," Kendall's grandmother replied before taking a bite out of her turnover and Kendall pouted.

"I don't like him. I'm tired of him and this entire thing."

"Well your mother and father were arranged to be married as well, he never put up a fuss like you are now," she replied with a sigh and Kendall frowned.

"My mother is a great woman, James Diamond isn't a great man. Neither Camille or Stephanie, I don't love any of them," Kendall replied and Carlos sighed, looking back at the centerpiece only to quirk his eyes in confusion as he saw a flower move. Another one did, almost as if something is hiding in the foliage and Carlos worried it was a rat. Not that a rat could possibly be in a place like this but he remembered cleaning the bathrooms and finding a rat that managed to scurry back into the hole in the wall from where it came. He wasn't sure what happened to that creature now, maybe still in the complex, maybe found and killed.

He was just hoping it wasn't a rat right now.

Kendall smiled, sticking his hand into the flowers and Carlos heard a loud chirp of a bird, "Caught you!" He pulled back his hand, in his grasp and biting at his fingers a beautiful lovebird. He released his grip, the bird fluttering to the table and angrily chirping at Kendall, almost as if it was mad the prince found it in its hiding spot. Kendall pointed at the bird, "This is Oddball."

Carlos leaned forward, Oddball? Oddball was a bird, small and loud but still very beautiful. Red head and beady black eyes, light green color of feathers that seemed to be just like Kendall's color of eyes. And the lovebird bent down and rubbed his beak against the tablecloth, running straight before standing upright again and chirping loud.

"Kendall dear, cut him an apple and take out all the seeds. Tuki must not be far behind," Kendall's grandmother replied and Kendall nodded, taking an apple and beginning to slice it. Carlos watched Oddball with wide eyes and stretched out his hand to let his finger run over the red head. But Oddball turned and jumped at Carlos with beak open to bite and a loud shrill chirp came out. Carlos quickly retracted his hand, the lovebird stopped squawking and now turning back around so Carlos tried to pet him again but the same thing repeated, Oddball missing his fingers just barely this time.

"He doesn't like me," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a shrug.

"He doesn't like anybody really. Except Grandmother. And Tuki."

"Tuki?"

"His mate," Kendall's grandmother replied with a smile, "He just came a couple of months ago."

". . .Tuki's a boy?"

"Yes. Doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy, lovebirds find a companion and they stick with them. Quite charming, Gibson found them so interesting even though they can be quite vicious at times. Reason why Oddball and Tuki are not allowed to fly out into the grounds, who knows what birds they might either pick off or get picked off by," Kendall's grandmother replied and Kendall pushed a plate with small apple slices forward. Oddball approached them, eating a tiny bit and looking quite pleased and Kendall gave a frown.

"Oddball's a bully, bit me so many times when I first met him and he still does," Kendall replied.

"But he still looks beautiful," Carlos said, trying to pet Oddball again but the bird turned and tweeted loudly in annoyance and anger and Kendall gave a small chuckle, "You're better off petting Tuki."

As if on cue, another lovebird flew in and perched itself on Kendall's shoulder, giving a little warble as a greeting and Kendall gestured, "See? Hi Tuki."

Kendall let his finger stroke the top of the little bird's head, Tuki was far different in appearance than Oddball was. Tuki had a rosy red face with at the top green feathers that covered the rest of his body. He appreciated the petting he was getting, Oddball squawking again for either attention or for Kendall to stop touching his mate and Kendall let Tuki climb onto his finger before holding him out to Carlos, "Go on. Stick your finger out."

Carlos bit his lip, holding his finger out and worried if Tuki would try to bite him just as Oddball did. Yet, the bird just simply crossed over onto the darker skinned finger and Carlos lifted him close to gently feel the feathers. Soft and fluffy, smooth and Tuki turned his head in more so Carlos could continue to rub his head and he smiled. Oddball's chirps and tweets only seemed to grow louder though and Carlos lowered the other bird down to the apple platter to eat with his mate. At this, Oddball stopped chirping and continued to eat, Tuki as well pecking and eating the slices. Kendall gives a small little huff, looking at the two birds and how they would brush and nudge against each other as they ate, "Oddball's such a weird bird. Doesn't want anyone next to him other than Tuki, acts all nasty when we try to play with him and honestly, he's the most _un_loving lovebird I've ever met."

Carlos gave a little laugh, "He sounds like you."

"What?"

"You don't like James coming around and you get just as mad as he does, sometimes you act so unlike a prince it's hard to believe you really are one and you can't stand being around any of the consorts and only stay around me."

"Then that means you're like Tuki," Kendall replied and Carlos almost laughed, had it not been that he remembered Tuki and Oddball were mates and a blush formed at his cheeks.

"Right. . .can I go outside? See the other birds on the Grounds?" Carlos asked and Kendall's grandmother nodded her head.

"Of course. Stay on the trail though, don't want you to get lost. . .Kendall, stay behind a little bit, I want to talk to you." Her voice was quiet and Carlos saw how Kendall's cheeks were starting to tint a pink as he got up and made his way to the door and exited, leaving Kendall and his grandmother alone. The air was fresh and the chirps of the birds louder than before, Carlos beginning to walk down the trail. He didn't want to stay behind and make it seem like he was waiting for them to hurry up, he wanted to let them have all the time that they needed. After all, Carlos wasn't sure when the last time Kendall has been able to come to the Winchester Grounds by himself to speak with his grandmother.

The trail was a light stone path, a path that lead him through the grass and past the scattered trees, his curiosity taking him to wherever this path may end. Maybe to the flower patch and the lake, Carlos wondered if maybe Kendall would be able to find a rowboat for them to take and go across. Oh, but that might give the wrong impression, might give a _romantic _impression. Carlos had to keep telling himself it's nothing more, it's nothing more but his heart kept thudding so loud and he wished he would be able to calm his nerves. He wished he could go back to the times when Kendall didn't have the ability to set him off into a worried and nervous wreck, what was wrong with him?

The boy made a right and paused, in the clearing was a large marble monument big and tall with the round dome top glistening in the sun. Carlos slowly approached it, seeing the doors were gated and locked shut. But he did see a golden nameplate at the top of the arch, however Carlos wasn't able to make out the writing even while squinting his eyes. Carlos hummed, finding himself plopping down on the warm grass and sitting there, just admiring the building and wondering what it could be. He sat there and pondered, the sun warming his skin and feeling like he was being bathed in Heaven's light. Just simply beautiful this place, Carlos felt so at peace with the world and closed his eyes. They fluttered open after a few seconds and hearing the sound of feet crushing through the grass blades caused Carlos to stir as Kendall sat down beside him.

All was quiet before Carlos scooted a little bit closer and pointed at the monument, "What's in there?"

"The catacombs," Kendall replied with a blank expression and Carlos bit his lower lip. Silence again and the next thing Carlos said was barely above a whisper.

". . .Your father. . .is he in there?"

"Yeah, along with my grandfather, my great-grandfather, my great-_great_ grandfather, soon when it's my time, I'll be buried down there along with everyone else in the Royal Family" Kendall replied and then gave a small little sigh, "I haven't been down there since I was little, it frightens me too much. All of those bodies down there, even though the catacombs are nice as long as you don't go in too deep."

"What's at the heart of it?" Carlos asked and Kendall shrugged.

"Don't know. I just get scared. I've been down there with my dad once on my great-grandfather's birthday to pay respects and I got separated from him cause I was curious. It gets darker, the walls get older and dirtier, the people that built the catacombs became less and less civilized. Bones and skulls of people that weren't a part of our family but died in the power struggle are more focused around the heart of the catacombs and I remembered I tripped and started screaming and crying and my dad found me and got me out of there," Kendall pulled his knees up to his chest, "And then he told me, 'Whenever you're scared, just know that I'll be right there beside you, okay? I'll be right there to help you'. And when he died. . .I had a nightmare I was stuck down in the catacombs and I couldn't find my way out and I was screaming and crying and my nannies couldn't calm me down at all. Because I wanted my dad to be the one to calm me down, I wanted my dad tell me that it's alright but he couldn't. . .just made me cry even more."

Kendall hung his head, his fingers going through the grass and Carlos looked upon the boy before reaching down and taking his hand into his own. They sat there, just like that with Carlos giving Kendall the occasional squeeze before Kendall looked back up and wiped at his eyes, "I just really miss him. I miss him and I just feel like I didn't have enough time. Didn't have enough time for me to say goodbye, when I look back on things, I never spent that much time with my parents when I was little. It was always tutoring and he had to take care of our citizens. We weren't the usual father and son pair. Sure, there were times when we were together, he always tried to make those moments last like when we're visiting the orphans or when we're at Ciel D'or. . .sometimes I think I'm jealous of you actually," Kendall replied and Carlos looked at the boy in confusion.

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Because I bet you got a lot of time to spend with you're parents."

"Not really. I mean, I did a lot more things with my dad than with my mom cause she was always so gentle and liked to stay home and spend time like showing me how to cook or taking me out to garden. My dad liked taking me out to other places, he showed me how to hike and how to fish and he'd always take me to the park-"

"And get you those corn thingys and a balloon," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled.

"Corn _dogs_, yes. My dad was always busy too though, he took his work seriously. I kind of wanted to be become a police officer like him too, helping people and fighting all the bad guys. That's what I wanted to be when I grew up before I started making wishes on the paper stars."

"What did you want to be when you grew then?"

"Happy. . .with the person I love," Carlos said quietly and Kendall smiled gently.

"I want the same thing. . .my dad, he would have loved you, I'm just sure of it."

"Sure my parents would have loved you. Maybe not my dad at first though, he was always protective of me cause I wasn't as burly and tough and rugged as most of the boys at my school. Bet he would have been suspicious about you but he would have came around, you're impossible to not like."

"Just like you are, you know how to cast a spell on everyone. My mother likes you, Katie likes you, all of the servants have a fondness of you, and of course you know the citizens _love _you. . .they're actually betting on you."

"What?"

"To become my prince consort," Kendall replied simply and Carlos blushed beet red, "I only know about it cause Dak got sent out to the town square for some more medicine for that poison ivy and he came back with a magazine and articles how you're so loved and everyone's curious as to who you really are and you're even beating James in popularity."

Which means that the Duke and James are _loathing _Carlos right now. "But I can't marry you. I'm not a blue blood."

"And they don't care, just like no one should care. . .my parents got married in a big garden with a bunch of white roses everywhere."

"I'd like to get married in a garden," Carlos murmured and Kendall looked over at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It sounds beautiful."

"I would too. . .close your eyes and wish for it," Kendall said and Carlos looked over at the boy in confusion. Kendall looked at him, wanting Carlos to do this request and Carlos just closed his eyes and lied back in the grass. _I wish to get married in a beautiful garden with dozens and dozens of white roses. . .and birds. _But Carlos didn't open his eyes just yet. He felt something warm ghosting over his lips, a sweet smell of sugars and candied fruits entering his nose. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to what might it be and when his eyes began to flutter, the warmth and sweet smell quickly disappeared.

Carlos sat back up, looking over at Kendall and the boy was blushing hard, "We should get going. Before it gets too late, sure it's going to be a long train ride."

". . .If you say so," Carlos murmured, Kendall getting up and pulling Carlos onto his feet. Carlos couldn't help but notice how Kendall's hand was trembling with nerves, shyness even which was a daring contrast to Kendall's usual behavior. His eyes were averted, his cheeks and nose red. Something happened but what? The prince didn't speak at all as they walked down the path, Kendall's grandmother was waiting for them once they arrived to the estate and she clucked her tongue at the grass stains on their nice pants but smiled when she saw Kendall and Carlos' hands linked so tightly together. Kendall released his hand, walking over to his grandmother to give her a kiss on the cheek and hug goodbye and she said something in his ear too low for Carlos to hear. Then Kendall stepped aside, allowing for Carlos to go over and say his goodbyes and thank her again for welcoming him to a place like this.

She wrapped arms around him, kissing his cheek, "You're a special boy, don't forget that," she said in Carlos' ear and Carlos just hummed in response. She smiled, "It was very nice to meet you, perhaps I'll see you again."

"I hope so. It was very nice to meet you too," Carlos said and she kissed his cheek again, waving goodbye as the two boys departed from the backyard of the estate and got into the car to make their way back to the train station. The skies were beginning to change an orange and purple hue, nighttime coming and surely it'll be dark when they arrive at the palace. They arrived at the train station, received their tickets and entered their cart. Once seated in their own cozy little compartment, Carlos felt his stomach begin to growl and he bit his lower lip.

"Hungry?" Kendall asked and he nodded.

"Didn't eat much at the brunch."

"Oddball ate the rest of your fruit, wasn't much food left anyways," Kendall said with a shrug and Carlos sighed at the thought of the two birds. He wondered if they were perched somewhere in the estate, close together and chirping and tweeting loud for all members of the estate to hear them. Kendall glanced at his watch, "Well if you can make it to the dining cart, sure they might serve you something up. Just don't eat too much, don't want you to spoil your dinner."

"Okay," Carlos replied, getting up and heading to the door to enter the narrow hallway when he looked over his shoulder. Kendall was still sitting down and he raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be down there in a little while, go on before there's nothing to eat," Kendall said and Carlos just gave a small little nod, waving goodbye before exiting.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's wearing the pin your father gave you from that emperor," Kendall's grandmother pointed out as soon as Carlos had left to the Grounds. Kendall said nothing, taking a bite of the candied fruits in a bowl in front of him, "Is that alright with you?"<em>

"_It's fine. . .I want him to have it."_

"_Really?. . .And this boy isn't a consort?"_

"_No. He isn't."_

_Kendall's grandmother poured some more tea for herself, a smile on her lips, "But you want him to be, yes? He must mean more to you than just friends, you were fond of that Mitchell boy and you **never **mentioned bringing him here. Matter of fact, you don't really talk about Gibson."_

"_I don't want to talk about my father with just anyone. No one cares about how I feel, no one knows how much I miss him and I wish he could be here to help me because I'm just scared and it'll be pointless bringing Logan here because he's just a friend and I haven't seen him in a long time anyways and James is just so obnoxious he wouldn't listen to me. Stephanie maybe, she's nice and same with Camille, but there isn't that closeness I have with them and-"_

"_That leaves just Carlos."_

"_Yeah. Carlos understands me. He lost his parents too and he understands feeling like you've lost them too soon. He's sweet and kind and he's so selfless, did you see the parade? He walked with them, he got out of the carriage and actually walked along with the orphans just like father did. And he doesn't even see himself as being this amazing person, he's so humble and he makes these little paper stars and wishes on each one of them. He's so hopeful and sees good in everything and he's so beautiful too, just everything about him is like a fairy tale come true. He's just. . .perfect."_

_Kendall fell silent and Kendall's grandmother was looking over at her grandson's tinting face. "Grand-mère?"_

"_Oui?"_

"_. . .I love him. I love him so much. I want to marry him, I want him to be with me for the rest of my life as my consort, as my prince and my husband. I don't want any of them, the moment when I found him in that garden singing in a well. . .I just felt something. And the more time I was around him, I kept feeling something just fluttering in my chest and I realize now that I love him. Every day it just seems like more and more I do. . .I just love him, so much."_

_She smiled, "Just like your father. One look at your mother and he just had to have her."_

"_But my father was lucky. Look at me. I can't even let a picture be snapped of me and Carlos together otherwise Parliament will have a fit. Do you know what they're planning on doing to me if I 'slip up' again?"_

_His grandmother didn't answer, they both knew. They all knew except for Carlos, the one person Kendall didn't want to find out. If Carlos knew what Parliament planned to do, then that will be it for them. Carlos would never want to be close to Kendall as desperately as the prince wanted to be close to the American boy. She sighed, "Kendall. . .I approve of this boy but you must be wise."_

"_I don't love them! It isn't fair! I love Carlos, why can't they just let me be happy and marry Carlos!"_

"_Kendall, they are concerned about you too-"_

"_No they aren't. They just don't want another 'King Kasch Crisis' to repeat itself. Face it, they don't want me to become king. They know I'm a screw up, they think I'm incompetent, that I'm not meant to be a king. That's why they want me to start producing heirs real fast, so that way **they'll **take rule even earlier and the crown can get out of my hands. I bet that's how James got in, they don't even care if the Diamonds take the crown, the Diamonds that only care about who's serving them what and what land they can grab, just as long as I don't get it and ruin Westoria."_

_Kendall's grandmother got up, moving to sit down beside Kendall and lay comforting hands on his shoulders. Tuki and Oddball fluttered over to Kendall's plate now, the two lovebirds close together and tweeting as Kendall felt old fingers gently brush the blond bangs out of his face, "They don't think that. You are going to be a great ruler, someone your father would be proud to call 'son'. Course, you always knew how proud he was of you. How much he loved you, how much your mother and the citizens and I love you. . .and this boy loves you too. He sees the Kendall we all see and he's fallen deeply in love with him."_

"_He wouldn't. . .he doesn't love me like that, I'm like a brother to him. Or a best friend. That's all he sees me as. And I love him like that too but-"_

"_You're beginning to love him more. . .he loves you but he doesn't want to. Because he isn't a blue blood, it'll be like chasing something he can't ever have. Unrequited love is a horrible feeling, I'm sorry to see you both struggling with it. . .but you can't give up hope just yet. Maybe Parliament will see how much you both love each other and-"_

"_They're not going to listen to me. They don't care about me," Kendall muttered and sighed, "Why should I even bother anymore? Carlos doesn't love me."_

"_But he does. . .I just know he does. . .go and find him. Be gentle with him and talk. Don't move too fast or he'll be frightened and confused but don't be aloof and vague for him to not understand how you really feel. . .he loves you dearly, Kendall. It's going to just take time."_

The prince sighed, rubbing his head at the thought. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted Carlos now, he wanted to have the boy now. To just wait? He couldn't, the boy's skin twitched and itched at touching Carlos, what once was innocence in how Kendall touched and held Carlos now had a faint hint of desire. He was after all a young man, his heart sped and being able to be so close to Carlos as to smell the lingering body soaps on the gorgeous tanned skin drove him crazy. He couldn't wait but at the same time, he knew he'd regret coming onto Carlos too soon and Carlos just rejecting him. He'd regret chasing Carlos away, or better yet just chasing Carlos right into Parliament's arms to send him home for his 'slipping up'.

But Kendall wasn't sure anymore, the only thing now he truly was regretting as he sat in the compartment alone was not laying a kiss on a wishing Carlos' lips.


	18. Once Upon A Dream

_Consider this a treat since I usually don't like to update until a minimum of four days has passed (not including the day it was updated on). It's the shortest chapter to date I think but everything that happens makes up for all of it._

_ And I love reading all of you guys' predictions on how the remaining consorts are just going to fall out of the running, it makes it all the more exciting for what I have planned. We're only now getting onto the twists and it'll be a long time til we're in the clear. _

_Anyways, thanks to nolookinbackx, Kishire-Zangetsu, KEALY KAMES, AkiraTheDarkHuntress, Lucylovesit, GothBlue, Boriqua. Amor0802, SDG10, unknown, xEryChan, The Duke of Crazy People, JaganLover, 1Avid-reader, BTRfan J.C. K. L, Daisuke James, HoodieTobi, Rizzberry, Sir RCCS, GoseiGokaiRed, karinebigtimegleek, kenlorissy, Anonymous Skrtle, Carphanie, nickyd92, FootballandBTR3, cellyjelly, Hikari no Kasai, I am 112, itsjessyall, Ainsworth 123, BigTimeOzzy, child who is cool, Bowman0306, how-to-implode, Ruthrox, Hariken Hero, Kenlos, bluestring, Lansten and MyLoveForKenlos for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

_And keep voting for me in that poll please!_

* * *

><p>It was with a forced and faked laugh that James Diamond gave as he slung an arm around Carlos' shoulders that Thursday afternoon, telling the young prince that he wanted to have some 'man to man' talk with Carlos before their little rendezvous in the garden and rushed Carlos away before Kendall could do anything about it. The way how James' arm feels around him, tense and stiff, strong and could break him like a toothpick makes Carlos grow nervous and James was taking large and big strides, Carlos only struggling to keep up with the marquess. They stopped once they were outside on the veranda, James turning to give Carlos a glare. But it wasn't intimidating, it looked rather like an angry puppy that had its toy taken one too many times.<p>

"What did you and His Highness do last week? I've heard talk you went to Winchester."

"That's between Kendall and me, James," Carlos said sternly and the brunette crossed his arms.

"If you think you're going to win, Princess, think again."

"I'm not a princess. And maybe if you stop thinking that Kendall is a prize to be won, he _might _give you a second chance!" Carlos gritted. Course, he knew the prince detested James so much he probably wouldn't and only think it's just another dumb ruse. James frowned, "I treat him like a human being. I just don't understand why he favors _you _and not _me_. I mean, I'm _way _bigger and stronger than you are, I'm _rich_, I have land and a title to my name, I'm _gorgeous-_"

"But none of that stuff matters to Kendall. . .I mean, Logan really-"

"Logan? Tinker-Bell? Princess, why are you bringing him up? I told you that we were just kids and that little fling thing was temporary. Besides, he's a _Mitchell._"

"But he still would like to see you again-"

"What, so he can ridicule me like his obnoxious sister does every time I see her? I don't need someone around me that thinks I'm an idiot and just keeps pointing it out. Okay look, I admit that I'm not the brightest tack in the drawer or toolshed or. . .whatever you say, I know how to think! Logan and his sister just call me out and it just makes me so mad," James gave a huff, looking down at the ground and clenching his hands tight in fists, what he said next barely a mutter, "My family already doesn't think high of me, I don't need Mitchells thinking the same."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, slowly stepping forward and placing a hand on James' arm, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to see the prince now," James replied but Carlos tugged him back.

"Wait just a second, do you want to talk?"

"Not to you, to Prince Kendall."

"I mean about your family."

"None of your business, Princess," James said sternly, trying to wrestle himself away from Carlos' grip but Carlos held on tight.

"Please James?"

"No. Let go of me."

"But-"

James broke free, looking at Carlos with stern eyes and frown, "You're not supposed to want to help me. _We _are now enemies, okay? Fighting for His Highness' love and I'm not going to lose to you," James said and turned fast on his heel to stomp away. Carlos watched the marquess depart, worry in his heart. James. . .was James trying to prove himself to his family? Maybe there was more to the Diamonds than what he initially thought. He gave a small sigh, turning and walking back inside, passing Jett along the way and he paused.

"Jett?" Carlos called out and the advisor turned to raise an eyebrow, "Could you. . .request someone to come to the palace?"

"Someone like who?"

"Logan Mitchell?" Carlos asked and Jett crossed his arms, humming.

"I suppose I can call. . .why do you want to see him?"

"I just want to talk to him about something."

"Well if it's just to talk, I'll set up a phone call," Jett replied, walking over and beginning to usher Carlos towards the Red Room. Carlos couldn't help but take note of Jett's demeanor ever since Kendall took him to Winchester. The advisor seemed cautious with him, like he was treading on thin ice. He hoped Parliament didn't have a problem with him going to Winchester, it wasn't romantic in the slightest. Yet, Jett's attitude completely changed. He was more quiet, more gentle and more patient and Carlos wasn't sure why, he just hoped the advisor wasn't secretly mad at him.

The two entered the room, Jett guiding Carlos to a black telephone and began to dial the Mitchell's household. Carlos wondered how that must be like, getting a call from the Royal Palace. He'd be absolutely shocked if the President had called his home. Jett waited and then began to speak, "Good afternoon, I am calling on behalf of Mr. Carlos Garcia. Is Logan Mitchell there?" Jett paused and hummed, "Thank you," he replied and then handed the phone to Carlos, "Just wait until he answers, she's fetching him now."

Carlos placed the phone to his ear, hearing hushed whispers before Logan's voice in its normal and quiet tone said, "_Hello?_"

"Hi Logan."

"_Carlos. . .you really shouldn't have called. My father is going to start getting suspicious on how you know me when you only seen 'Camille'._"

"I just wanted to ask you something. About James and his family," Carlos said and he heard Logan give a tiny scoff.

"_And what? Because I'm in love with James and my family hates his family, you think I'm an expert?_"

"Kind of," Carlos admitted sheepishly and Logan sighed.

"_What do you want to know about?_"

". . .You said that if James marries Kendall, then the crown is going to go to his cousin. And when I went to see Parliament, they said the crown is going to be relinquished to the Duchess of Vennies. Just who is she?"

Carlos knew Logan was making himself comfortable, he figured he'd do the same as he sat down at the comfy desk chair, "_The Duchess of Vennies is Victoria Diamond. She's beautiful, just as devious and cunning as a Diamond is. Honestly, I'd be worried if her and her spouse became king and queen. A lot of people would lose money and land under their reign, only the wealthy friends of the Diamonds would really get any benefits. She's intelligent, she knows politics, she knows the Royal Family inside and out. . .James isn't any of those things. He's beautiful yes, he's a charmer, but that's it. She's the real package._"

And it slowly began to click in Carlos' mind. "Poor thing. . ."

"_Victoria?_"

"No, James."

Logan snorted, "_What are you giving sympathy for James for?_"

"Because he's trying to prove himself to his family," Carlos murmured. If he was right on his hunch. So the Duke knew that Kendall wanted a prince consort and not a queen consort, that would knock Victoria out the running immediately but would leave someone as handsome and charming like James a clear runner. Course, James lacked the Diamond's iron fist, James was just a pretty face and possibly only thing he could give to Kendall was something nice to look at. So the Duke worked in a deal with Parliament if James got in, the crown would just shift over to Diamond power into Victoria's hands and she can produce heirs to keep the succession of future princes and princesses to come.

But why? Why would Parliament agree to give the Diamonds the crown when it felt like everyone knew what they would do if they gained control?

"_Why would James try to prove himself? He tries to be intelligent but he's just far too ignorant to even challenge someone like Victoria. . .oh. . ._"

And Logan slowly began to see too, "_Oh no. . .they're using him._"

"What?"

"_Think about it. James is so sure that if he marries Kendall, he'll be able to have a say in how Westoria is ruled and run. He'll look like the real prize of the Diamond family instead of Victoria. . .but Parliament doesn't want someone that can't produce heirs. Bet that the Duke didn't tell James that though, bet he just buttered him up thinking that Parliament wanted him to become prince consort and didn't even mention Victoria._"

"But you said-"

"_What I said to James at that dinner probably went in one ear and out the other, especially when he was so busy trying to come up with a fast retort to what I was accusing him of. And besides, I'm just a Mitchell, why would he listen to any advice I have to say?_"

Carlos bit his lower lip, he did have a point. But James. . .if all of this was to just show his family that he could be just as much of a Diamond as Victoria was, he's going to get so hurt when they just pass the crown over his head and onto hers. "Carlos, that's why I like you. You always want to help everyone but honestly, what can we do? He isn't going to listen to you cause you're the 'enemy', he isn't going to listen to me cause I'm a Mitchell, his family isn't going to inform him on what they're really planning, what can we do?"

". . .Maybe Kendall-"

"_His Highness has been trying to chase him away ever since the first dinner, what makes you think James wouldn't just believe Prince Kendall was trying to get rid of him again?_"

Carlos puffed his cheeks, "Well. . .there's you."

"_. . .Me?_"

"I think that deep down. . .he likes you. Or at least, he still remembers you. It's been such a long time, maybe he needs just a refresher of you. Maybe he needs to actually see you face to face again. . .maybe he'll fall back in love with you."

"_Well in order for him to fall back in love with me, he needed to be in love with me in the first place. Which he's not, he doesn't think high of me and I don't think he'd care if I shown up or not. I'm just another Mitchell to him, not like he can give me a reason on why to really hate my family without the idea being fed from just years and years of family griping._"

Carlos gave a sigh, "_You want me to give you another etiquette lesson? I'm not doing anything,_" Logan offered and Carlos shook his head.

"No, I have studies I need to catch up on. . .Logan?"

"_Yeah?_"

"If James remembers you, if he admits that he loved you. . .would you try to make things work?"

"_That's a lot to be asking from someone stubborn like James. Are you going to work your magic and make a wish, Carlos?_" He could hear the gentle and friendly humor in Logan's voice as Carlos smiled.

"I might need some pixie dust."

"_What are you planning?_"

"Something. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"_Okay. . .see ya._"

* * *

><p>Carlos was wandering through the halls, his lessons on Westorian agriculture and the environment completed and leaving him a rather tired and bored soul. He wished that he had only fun things to learn in tutoring, but it was just the same as back home in America. Only there weren't little distractions to have while the teacher gave a lesson, passing notes to one another, smiling and laughing at classmates. Carlos wondered if any of his classmates took notice that he was gone, he wasn't a popular kid but he did manage to hold onto some few close friends as they went through school together.<p>

He passed by Dak, the servant carrying a letter that he gave a little wave with smile on his face, "Got another letter from 'you' to your guardian," he replied and Carlos bit his lip. While he was grateful that Dak was helping him out, he was only nervous about how much despising there must be for Kendall and just who these people were. And he didn't know how Griffin was taking the letters now, Dak already one out after the initial one and his stepfather hasn't replied back. Possibly ignoring them, possibly just throwing them into the fire as soon as they get into his hands. Dak smiled even more, "His Highness is waiting for you in the ballroom."

"The ballroom? Why there?" Carlos asked and Dak began to give him a playful nudge in the direction of the ballroom with smile growing bigger and wider, looking reminiscent of a Cheshire Cat.

"You'll see! Go on, rude to keep royalty waiting!" he shouted out and quickly turned on his heel to dash away before Carlos could ask anymore questions. He gave a sigh, turning and walking to the ballroom just as Dak had said. He'd never been inside, only peeked through the opening in the door while the servants were having it cleaned. It was a magnificent ballroom, with a large crystal chandelier hanging dead in the center. On the ceiling were gorgeous designs and paintings of clouds and the blue skies, when the chandelier was lit it made it look like a heavenly glow was coming through the ceiling. The windows were tall and let in so much light that only one could be open and the room would be bathed in the sun. The floor was a creamy marble and Carlos bet if the floor was perfectly polished, it would be the most fun to slide across.

Making him all the more curious as to why Kendall was waiting for him there.

He finally reached the tall doors, opening and peering inside to see Kendall was pacing around the middle of the floor and turned his head at the sound of the door opening. He smiled, Carlos coming inside and walking up to the young prince, "What did you want me to come here for?" Kendall asked, beating Carlos to the question before Carlos could ask it himself and the Latino boy grew even more confused.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"That can't be right. Jo said that you had something to ask me and you'll be waiting in the ballroom."

"Dak told me that _you _would be waiting in the ballroom," Carlos said and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but then paused as something flowed into both of their ears. Trumpets were blaring loudly from a source of sound Carlos could not locate, the strings of violins and cellos trilled and elongated their notes and melodies. He could see a smile coming over Kendall's lips, a shake of his blond head.

"Looks like we've got a trick played on us," Kendall murmured, though it almost was hard to hear him, his voice seemed to drown in the sounds of music all around them.

"What kind of trick is this?"

"An innocent one. . .though it sets up for something nice," he said and stepped forward, taking Carlos' hands into his warm, white gloved ones, "We can practice our waltz."

Carlos had no doubt Kendall already knew how to do a waltz, no doubt the prince was already taught how to do an array of dances in hopes of using them to court an impressive woman or amaze some other dignitaries. Yet Carlos found himself shaking in nerves as Kendall's hand found its place on his waist, a gentle squeeze as Kendall raised Carlos' other hand with his own and pulled their bodies close. "I-I haven't had much practice."

"It's okay. I'll lead," Kendall said, taking a step forward and Carlos instantly following with a step back. A step to the right for Kendall, a step to the left for Carlos. Almost as if he wasn't even thinking, Carlos' eyes weren't locked onto his feet like they had been when he danced with Logan. They were locked on Kendall's eyes, those eyes that were locked on his own chocolate and shy ones as they danced. In them, they were confident, gentle, loving and guarding. Like Kendall was trying to give Carlos reassurance, to not be afraid and just trust him. He supposed it must be working, since Carlos' feet seemed to move faster with the time of the music and Kendall was able to twirl Carlos and bring him back close to his body without a single misstep. Carlos wasn't sure how, he just moved with Kendall, followed his every step like he was his shadow and it made everything else fall in so beautifully.

Halfway through, Carlos began to recognize the music. Recognize the slow and dream-felt melody and his mind is taken back to that of his childhood. Of watching Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, the two of the dancing in the forest, the Sleeping Beauty and her prince together as the melody Kendall and Carlos were now dancing to played. He remembered after seeing them dance trying to do it himself, just ending up spinning around the room with a teddy bear meant to be his prince until he fell down to the floor in a dizzy haze. His mother found him, laughed a little at his silliness before she and him danced, Carlos not much leading but his mother spun around with her little four year old all the same. And he remembered his father coming home to the two of them, on the floor still laughing and dizzy from all that spinning before he decided with a grin he wanted to have a dance with Carlos' mother. And Carlos watched them with baited breath, watched how they didn't move as wide or as graceful or as animated as Princess Aurora and Prince Philip did. It was a slow and quiet dance, of just his mother resting her head on his father's chest as they slowly stepped from side to side in a tiny little circle, his big arms wrapped around her waist holding her tight.

Carlos loved Sleeping Beauty and her dance with her prince.

But the dance he saw his parents share was equally as beautiful.

"There are words to this song," Carlos mentioned as Kendall twirled him again and the prince hummed.

"I never remembered words in the ballet," Kendall replied.

"You've seen it?"

"We visited Russia once. Just me, my grandfather and my father. And it was really long ago, think I was only four or five. And I didn't pay much attention to it either, all I remembered was that I was in my father's lap at the end just waking up from a dream."

"Do you remember your dream?" Carlos asked gently. It felt like Kendall and him were dancing in the clouds, lost in their own little world. What magic it would have been if his plain clothes began to change the shades of pink and blue just as Sleeping Beauty's did. He felt it would only add to the magical feeling he's already feels brewing in his heart. Kendall gave a rather slow nod, like the memory was there but only in parts, "I remember a ballerina. She was in white and she tried to get me to dance. I didn't want to though so she brought out another little boy to dance with her instead. And this little boy, I can't really place his face. . .he looks so familiar now but I can't place where I've seen him. But all I knew was I was growing jealous the longer I watched the two of them dancing."

"Of the little boy?"

"Of the ballerina," Kendall answered, his eyes averting Carlos' for the first time since they began dancing. It felt like the song was on loop. Or maybe it already ended but Carlos kept playing it in his mind. No, surely not. The music just seemed to be even louder, drowning out the other world around them completely. "I was jealous of her. Because the little boy. . .I liked him. It was a strange dream really, me liking a boy that I never even met before. But he was. . .beautiful. He reminded me of a little bird, he was so small and he always laughed and smiled. His skin was pretty too, so was his hair, just everything about him. Especially his eyes. . .I think I could just look in them all day."

Carlos smiled, "You know, you're so full of surprises."

"How so?"

"One moment you can be the most un-charming, stubborn and impulsive prince that I've ever known. And the next moment, you can be charming, kind, gentle. Just a dream."

"I don't think of myself as a dream," Kendall murmured and looked deeply in Carlos' eyes, "If anything you're a dream. It feels like you really can't exist. . .and I just don't want to wake up."

His hand on Carlos' waist tighten, almost acting out of fear that Carlos would just disappear. Run away but Carlos' other hand squeezes Kendall's. It gives the prince reassurance, that Carlos wasn't just going to disappear. And at this, Kendall seemed to loosen up even more and his feet began to take Carlos all over the ballroom, the two of them laughing and smiling brightly. "What are the words? Sing them to me?"

Carlos bit his lower lip, shy blush on his face, "Um. . ._I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream. . .I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. . ._"

Kendall gave Carlos another spin, moving slower and those green eyes holding onto Carlos' eyes so tight, like he was enamored by them and Carlos felt his heart thudding in his chest as his lips tried to find the words, "_Yes I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if. . ._" His words trailed off, Kendall stopped moving and just holding Carlos there, the chandelier right above them and the music even seeming to fade. Kendall's eyes searched Carlos', he can't ignore that there is such love in the bottle green eyes. Such wanting, such admiring, such passion that Carlos can't tear his gaze from no matter how much he wished he could. Kendall's hands were gentle, the one that held Carlos' hand and lead him now slowly moving to cup his cheek. Carlos almost shuddered at the feeling, Kendall's thumb running over and swiping across his cheek.

The rosy tint in Kendall's cheeks is what Carlos notices next, rosy like when they were at the Winchester Grounds. Rosy when Carlos opened his eyes from making a wish, after smelling that heated scent of candied fruits lingering over his lips. Shyness but Kendall truly wanted to keep going, Carlos wasn't sure. Would Kendall really do it? When they have Parliament trying to keep close tabs on the both of them. Could Kendall really be admitting that. . .he loves Carlos? Logan couldn't be right about this, but Kendall's face was inching closer now, his other hand creeping up to cup his other cheek and hold his face completely still. Carlos couldn't run away if he wanted to and he wasn't even considering the idea of it. His heart was thudding fast, he could feel the warmth of Kendall's breath over his lips that he quickly moistened with his tongue. A sweet smell of cherries and tarts came to mind, Carlos' lips parting just in the slightest as if expecting to bite right into the treats and take a nibble.

And Kendall's lips found their way onto his.

The prince's lips were soft, Carlos never kissed anyone regardless of gender. Compared to Mercedes who kissed more boys than Carlos could count, he was still innocent. Kendall. . .his first kiss. A _prince _as his first kiss nonetheless, how many people could say that? And he found himself nervous, not sure of what to do. He wonders if Kendall had kissed someone before, like Logan kissed James when they were little. He and Logan were close friends, would Kendall have been curious and kissed Logan to see? But Logan said James was his first kiss, he couldn't possibly have. Kendall feels more experienced in this though, his lips are gentle and moved slowly to take in the lower lip and gently suck on before his tongue slipped though Carlos' parted lips. Warmth, Kendall's tongue twirled in Carlos' mouth as if it was doing its own little waltz. Sweet tasting as well, Kendall tasted like the sweets he always consumed. Like a complete mixture all in one.

Carlos' hands didn't even know what to do. They first went stiff at his sides in shock, then fidgeted up and down as if he was trying to take flight like a bird. Then they went up, clutching tight on the front of Kendall's double breasted suit jacket like it was the only thing he was able to do. Kendall's lips meshed with Carlos', sliding and slipping and becoming wet and red but the kiss was as innocent as can be. Just that Kendall was increasingly kissing Carlos harder, like he's waited too long for this and was going to try and make it last as long as he could before taking in a breath of air, expecting Carlos to do the same. Carlos could only give a little whimper before Kendall is pulling back with their lips making a gentle and innocent 'pop', cheeks fully flushed red. He looked into Carlos' eyes again, searching them to answer the love in his eyes. Love. Kendall was absolutely in love with Carlos, it just all became so clear and Carlos couldn't find his voice. But as his lips tried to form words, as a sound tried to croak from his throat, Kendall leaned down and kissed him again.

His eyes were closed, Carlos seeing his lashes and how pretty they looked. He felt Kendall's arms squeezing his waist tight against his body, like Carlos' father squeezed his mother's waist tight in his big arms compared to Kendall's lean ones. And he remembered his mother's head against his chest as they turned to the melody of the music, only stopping when she needed to work on preparing dinner. She raised her hands to his face and kissed him, pulling back with a smile. Carlos' hands still clenched tight to the front of Kendall's suit, afraid to move but he wanted to touch Kendall's skin. Touch and hold his face as the prince kissed him. Slowly, ever so slowly and cautious, he felt his grip lightening and begin to make his hands up to Kendall's jaw as his eyelids slowly began to fall closed and let him self be drifted off to that place in the clouds where Sleeping Beauty and her prince danced.

But before his fingertips could even touch Kendall's skin, the music abruptly stopped.

Carlos broke away, turning his head to find Jett was there looking dead straight at them. The quiet demeanor Carlos saw before was now replaced with disappointment, with frustration and with a mild anger. Fear flew into his heart, Carlos not sure whether to run or to sputter out an apology or just do both. Kendall's face was unchanged, his grip around Carlos' waist not loosening in the slightest.

"How could you?" Jett said, voice and tone just so upset and his eyebrows furrowed, "After their warnings, you go and-"

"I don't care anymore," Kendall said and this only made the advisor grow even more angry.

"You don't care? _You don't care?_ How dare you say something like that! You don't care about your people? You don't care if they end up starving or be thrown onto the streets! Because I assure you, that's what will happens when the Duchess and her husband are crowned!"

"You know Parliament doesn't want me to be king! I'm just giving them what they want!"

"So you're just going to throw it all away! Throw it all away on this boy! Your father's legacy, his work-"

"_Don't bring my father into this!_" Kendall screamed, tugging Carlos like he was a rag doll and Carlos felt his head spinning. What were they yelling about? What was going on? He was scared, he was confused, he wanted to get away so badly but Kendall's grip was so tight. He almost felt he couldn't breathe, his breath was coming out short and quick. "My father would have supported me! He would have supported us! Why can't none of you just let me be!"

"Because it isn't about you anymore, Kendall! It's about what's best for your country and if your father was here, he'd say the same!"

Carlos broke away, looking at Jett and Kendall with worried eyes. Kendall's expression grew cold, sad and hurt and Carlos just didn't know what to do. The kisses had dizzied him, he lolled to the side until he caught his footing but everything else had him in a daze and he felt the room was just spinning to fast. And his legs picked up and began to run, he could hear Kendall calling out his name but he didn't stop. He pushed past the small crowd of servants that were gathered and watching at the door, hearing Jo shout out a 'So _close!_' along with shouts from Dottie and Dak of his name but he didn't stop. He ran down the hall, up the spiral staircase and to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

He fell against it, his knees curling to his chest as he buried his face down. He didn't mean for this to happen. Something big between Parliament and Kendall now, something that could put the country at risk of going to the Diamonds all because of him. He just wasn't sure what, why, how could they? Why didn't they want Kendall to be king? All he knew was that he was sorry. He was sorry, he didn't mean for all of this to happen. He didn't mean to have fallen in love with Kendall, he didn't mean for Kendall to have fallen in love with him. He didn't mean to have disrupted the business of picking Kendall's consort, he didn't mean to make Parliament's job of dealing with Kendall even more hectic than ever, he didn't mean causing Jett so much stress and so much anger, he didn't mean any of this.

He just wishes this would all go away, he just wishes that things wouldn't hurt so bad as they did.

He wish. . .


	19. I Wonder

_Thanks to CaitiePaigee, xomich16xo, Velandrae, Morte Giver, twilight-jemmett, Miguel A. Faulk Rodriguez, Anim3Fan4Ever, LoveSparkle, Anonymous Skrtle, TidusGT, XxLunerMoonxX, Hikari no Kasai, itsjessyall, xEryChan, BTRhellyeah, 1Avid-reader, Carlos and Kendall, ForeverBTR, KenlosLove, Watch Later, JaganLover, Sir RCCS, BTR1, MyLoveforKenlos, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, Update Now, Kenlos, Cookie Monster Giggles, Ainsworth 123, Bowman0306, I am 112, FootballandBTR3, The Duke Of Crazy People, fairytalegirl13, HoodieTobi, nickyd92, bluestring, BTRfanJ. C. K. L., child who is cool, BigTimeOzzy, Hariken Hero, cellyjelly, KEALY KAMES, Carphanie, Lily, karinebigtimegleek, Big Time Ships and kenlorissy for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Carlos saw the little blond boy sitting on his knees on the bare stage, sobs and sniffles drifting from his direction. It was a sad cry, pained and sorrowful and lost, Carlos felt his own heart hurting for the little boy and he slowly walked over and crouched down beside him.<em>

"_What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Carlos gently asked and the boy looked over, those sparkling green eyes filled with tears threatening to leak out of the corners._

"_I'm lonely," he cried and rubbed his eyes, continuing to cry and cough and hiccup. And Carlos wrapped arms gently around him, pulling the sobbing boy into his body and gently stroke his hair._

"_It's okay. . .it's okay. . ."_

Carlos watched with plate still full of food for lunch as one of the servants pushed in their cart into the soup kitchen with food on top not even touched while his mind drifted away from the memory of last night's dream. The man approached Dottie, the woman looking so upset and worried.

"Try again, Lumiere. I'm not going to have that child starve."

"He just isn't hungry," he said and Dottie frowned.

"But he went without breakfast too and he's cooped up in his room. Feed it to him if you have to, I'm not allowing him to go hungry," the woman replied sternly and he sighed, turning around and pushing the cart back out and up to where the sullen prince was. Carlos picked at the sandwich Dottie had made him, his fingers picking off crumbs off of the fresh bread's crust and crumbling it into a dust before his fingertips pulled off bits of the leafy green lettuce in between the turkey and ham and roast beef slices. He saw the woman look over at him, giving a heavy sigh, "Don't tell me you're not going to eat your food either."

"I'm sorry Dottie, I just don't have an appetite," Carlos murmured and the woman clucked her tongue, walking over and wrapping arms around Carlos as she pulled him in to rest a head on her chest. She smelled of cookies, cakes and tea, like of his grandmother's and it made Carlos feel nostalgic of home. Of his old home with his mother and father, even the way how Dottie rubbed her hand over Carlos' arm up and down was just like his mother trying to comfort him when he was sad.

"I know that what you both are feeling is painful and hurts you. But you can't make yourselves sick. Things will work out, I promise you they will," she said gently, kissing his cheek and red lips leaving a small mark that she gently wiped away. Carlos smiled at her gently, she resting against the counter, "You know, my son Chip was in the same predicament as you two are. And he was about as mopey and sorrowful as a sad clown. But he pushed through it, he didn't give up hope. And now look at him, married to a beautiful young lady. A former little blond farm boy to the Baron of Marbery."

"Your son is a Baron?" Carlos asked astonished and she nodded.

"They're already planning on children. A girl and a boy named Jane and Michael. Oh, I can't wait til they tell me I'll be a grandmother, be rather nice to be taking care of little babies again than to be running about making sure Josephine and Dak aren't causing any more trouble and His Highness has a good well-being. Poor dearie. . ." she said with a shake of the head, "None of this is your fault, understand? Neither Dak or Josephine. . .and you can't fight who you fall in love with."

Carlos blushed, "But I. . .I didn't mean to-"

"It isn't your fault, remember? Whatever happens between His Highness and Parliament, it has nothing to do with you so don't worry," she replied and Carlos looked back at his sandwich. But it did. Everything that happens between Parliament and Kendall always ended up coming back to him. Was there a deal made? Of Kendall trying to throw away his title as prince just for him? He couldn't do that, not when Carlos had saw those people and how much they loved their prince. How much the little orphans adored seeing Kendall approaching them and getting the chance to hold his hand and walk along side him. He couldn't take their prince away like that, take him away and keep him all to himself when they needed him and loved him so much.

Dottie settled down a small bowl of celery sticks, "For Yuma," she replied and Carlos nodded, looking back down at his untouched food, "I'll wrap it up for you to eat later. But you _are _going to eat, absolutely won't allow mouths to go unfed all over a little bit of love sickness."

Carlos just nodded, taking the small bowl for his little piglet and gave a kiss to Dottie's cheek as a thanks before turning and walking out the soup kitchen in the direction of his room while thinking on Kendall. He hasn't seen the prince at all, even his tutor deciding to take her things to his bedroom instead of them usually studying in the library. And it was all his fault, he hurt Kendall by running away like that. But. . .he just didn't know what to do, he was scared. He was terrified, what else could he do? He never was in the middle of such conflict before, he never wanted to be again either. The yelling, the pain in Kendall's voice, how he was holding him so tight as if Carlos would just disappear at the snap of Jett's fingers.

No, he wasn't going to remember that. Wasn't going to remember the dream he had last night where he comforted the young prince when he was a child, alone and scared just like he is now.

Carlos opened his bedroom door, "Yuma! Yuma!" No response was heard and Carlos looked around his room. He always made sure to lock the patio door if he left so Yuma wouldn't find her way out there and Carlos had already settled the small little bowl on his table to go peeking around the bed and underneath to find her. "Yuma! Yuma!" Carlos called, biting his lip. Where had she gone? He walked to his closet, the door closed but still checking inside to see if maybe she had went in there but had yet to see her in the mass of clothes. Carlos bit his lip, nerves coming over him as he went to the wall where the escape compartment was, finding that it was ajar just slightly.

Not again.

Yuma had found the secret compartment and escaped Carlos' bedroom before, Carlos running all over the palace trying to find his little piglet before Jett or Gustavo discovered her. He eventually did, Yuma rooting in the library and overturning books. Carlos just hoped that he'd find her fast like now, quickly running out of his bedroom and down the hall. His feet were quick and stepped lightly, running down each hall that he encountered and called out 'Yuma' once or twice before moving on. He checked in every nook and cranny, behind the statues and the curtains, behind the planters and columns. He searched and searched, trying to act like there wasn't a thing wrong when he passed by a couple of servants and rounded the corner again.

"Yuma! Yuma, where are you?" Carlos called out, making his way down the steps and in the direction of the main foyer, hopefully she hasn't gone outside. That would be terrible, the grounds were so huge she could get lost. Then again, the palace was just as big and Carlos wasn't even sure in the slightest where she might have gone or how much ground she had covered. He made a right and was in the hall of suited armor, eyes widening on the sight of Logan dressed as Camille holding Yuma with his father right beside him staring at the pet with unsure expression. Logan glanced up, lips covered in red lipstick curving up into a smile as he scratched behind Yuma's ear, "Found someone playing around behind the suit of armor," he replied in his girlish shrill and Carlos quickly walked over to take Yuma out of his grasp and into his own.

"Thank you for finding her, I really need to see about blocking that passageway," Carlos replied and Lord Mitchell cleared his throat.

"That would not be advisable. You never know when you might have an emergency and you need to get out fast. . .is that His Highness' pig?"

Carlos shook his head, "She's mine. But Kendall really likes her," Carlos replied. He remembered all the times that when Kendall would visit him in his room and just play with Yuma by running his nose along the brown carpet like she ran her snout across the floor and rub her stomach. Mostly because Kendall never had a pet, Carlos never did either. So he supposed the feeling of a new pet in the home is just over them both, neither of them could ever stop playing with Yuma. Lord Mitchell rubbed his chin at the sound of that, looking like he was trying to ponder something.

"I see. . .how interesting," he murmured and Carlos glanced between the two Mitchells.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Oh. . .well. . .just business, good boy," Lord Mitchell answered rather nervously and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"With Kendall?"

"Uh. . .not exactly."

Before Carlos could ask what was going on, he saw James and the Duke coming from around the corner behind the Mitchells, their faces growing stern at the sight of Carlos and the boy began to grow nervous. They approached, the Duke raising an eyebrow at them before he looked at Yuma snuggled tight in Carlos' grasp, "Playing with a pig, how cultured."

Carlos frowned, "Very nice day to you too, Sir."

"Uh, shall we adjourn to the Red Room?" Lord Mitchell said with a nervous cough, face flushing red and Logan bit his lip the same time Carlos looked at the two families in confusion. He thought that they hated each other, now they were doing business with each other? And now Carlos remembered what kind of business they might be having in the Red Room, business about him. About how to get rid of him and have Logan and James be in the clear for winning Kendall's heart. He watched with a lump in his throat as the two older men turned and began to make their way to the Red Room, James and Logan lingering behind. James' hazel eyes were trained on Yuma, biting his lower lip and crossing his arms.

"What, is that your pig?" he asked and Carlos nodded, hand going to gently rub her cheek and stroke her ear.

"Is that a problem?" Carlos asked and James smiled.

"Can I pet it?" he asked and Carlos almost was taken aback, giving a slow nod of the head as James walked over and rested a firm hand on Yuma's head. He rubbed and patted the top of her head, Yuma giving tiny little snorts and squeals as Logan walked over and looked at the boy in confusion.

"You're touching a _pig?_" Logan questioned in surprise and James gave a small shrug.

"Not like their repulsive animals. I actually like a lot of animals. Birds, lizards, snakes, cats, dogs, a whole bunch of them," James commented and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think a Diamond would be interested in something like that," Logan replied and James scoffed.

"Bet you think all of us just care about making poor people miserable and money and land, huh?" James criticized and a blush came over Logan's cheeks.

"Just like I bet you believe all Mitchells are nothing but whining, stubborn busybodies," Logan said with as much venom hanging onto his words as James did and the elder boy frowned hard, turning to face Logan with scowl on his face.

"What else are you going to say to me? How stupid and ignorant I am compared to the 'brilliance' that is the Mitchells?"

"Don't talk like we're mightier than you when all your family has done to us is take our land and degrade us," Logan hissed and James opened his mouth to say something before Carlos stepped in between the two of them.

"Will you two stop fighting _please?_" Carlos plead, looking between the two of them and holding Yuma tight to his chest, "Mitchells or Diamonds, it doesn't matter. You're both really nice people when you get down to the root of things, it's just this bad blood that got started _years _ago that's harming your relationship and-"

"Relationship?" James asked with small blush dusting across the bridge of his nose, "There's no relationship between me and her, Princess."

"But there is one with Logan, isn't there?" Carlos asked and he could see Logan bite down on his lower lip hard as James looked down at the ground.

"We were just kids, we didn't know what we were doing-"

"But you kissed him. Lots of times you kissed him! Doesn't that mean something to you?" Carlos asked and James scratched the back of his head like he was really trying to decipher that memory and his feelings about the then ten year old boy he was supposed to hate. But then his eyes looked up at Carlos in confusion.

"How do you know we kissed more than once?" James questioned and Carlos bit his lip in slight nervousness. But the look in James' eyes wasn't of anger or of suspicion, it was curiosity and a tiny glimmer of hopeful interest, "Have you talked to him?"

"Yes," Carlos admitted truthfully and James looked surprised while Logan began to fidget in his heels behind Carlos.

"I haven't seen him in such a long time, not even at other dignitaries' dinners or around Parliament. . .does he. . .talk about me?"

"He doesn't," Logan quickly tried to squeak out.

"He does. A whole lot," Carlos replied and James began to smile a little, a new side coming over the usually arrogant face. It was charming, truly charming and shy. Rather reminded Carlos of Bashful, the way how James was averting his eyes and smiling like the entire world was good to him.

"He doesn't. . .think I'm still stupid, does he? Cause you know, I got tutoring and stuff and I'm just as smart as he is," James replied and Carlos started to smile too, now he could see it. James reading and studying books to be just as smart as the little boy he kissed once upon a time. Maybe just in case they should meet again, they would be able to share good intellectual conversation. Or at least not be calling one another stupid.

"Not in the slightest," Carlos fed words in Logan's mouth and the boy in drag was just trying not to topple over in nervousness, his cheeks turning an amazing shade of red.

"Carlos, I think Yuma's hungry. You should leave and go feed her," Logan said through muttered red lips and Carlos stepped forward.

"In fact, he really wants to be able to see you again but you know, since you're so busy with the whole consort business and he's busy with his own studies, he just can't find the time. But he would love to have your company again. He doesn't think your stupid at all, he thinks that you are one of the nicest, sweetest, funniest guys he's ever met," Carlos replied and James blushed even more.

"_Carlos,_" Logan hissed but Carlos ignored it, seeing James smile more and more.

"A Mitchell thinks that about a Diamond?"

"Like I said, why should something that happened years ago affect what you guys can have now? If you give him the chance, I bet he'd give you a chance."

"I could use that," James said gently, his voice so hopeful, hopeful that someone would be happy with him and take a chance on him. And it really was so sweet, Carlos grinned. "Maybe we all can have a sleepover, invite Logan and you and we'll all have it here at the palace. Play games and have snacks and watch movies, it'll be fun!" Carlos suggested.

"But he's not interested in that kind of stuff-"

"I-I could ask if he would want to come," Logan stuttered out, his face turned downwards to not see James' curious expression, "I mean, he might be able to. . ."

"Great! Uh, I mean." And James placed back on that cold Diamond exterior he tried to play for his family, "I'll see if it could be possible. Is Prince Kendall going to come?"

". . .He might," Carlos murmured, really he wasn't sure if Kendall would want to be around him after what he had done, running away and leaving him like that when he desperately wanted Carlos' affections. James gave a curt nod, "Okay then, I'll consider it and get back to you on a date I'll be able to have this so called 'sleepover'. If you'll excuse me, I need to find my father. Goodbye, Carlos. . .and Camille."

And with that, James turned and walked the path that led to the Red Room, leaving Logan and Carlos standing in the hallway. Carlos turned to Logan, smiling brightly, "Did you hear that? He's excited to come! And then once he sees you, he'll just fall in love with you and you guys can have your happy ever after," the boy chirped and Logan gave a gentle smile.

"Bet with all that stuff you were saying I said about him lightened his spirits. Especially with how His Highness usually treats him and how his family feels about him, might have been the nicest thing he's heard in a while. Even if it is coming from a Mitchell."

"And soon that won't matter anymore," Carlos replied and Logan sighed.

"Don't know, Carlos. Our families won't approve."

"Well. . .maybe it'll be a happier version of Romeo and Juliet," Carlos suggested.

"The Montagues and the Capulets came together after their children were already dead, are you saying me and James have to kill ourselves?"

"No! I mean, the families came together because they realized how much their children loved each other."

"Carlos, this isn't a fairy tale. It's not going to be that easy for years of hatred to end over James loving me and me loving James," Logan said simply and Carlos frowned.

"Then make a wish on it."

". . .What?"

"Wish for it. Wish that the hate will end. I'll wish for you too, I've already wished for you two to be able to be happy together and I think we're getting closer to it. And the more people wishing for it to happen, the more chances it will happen!"

Logan stared at Carlos before giving a small shake of the head, smile on his red lips.

"Okay then. . .I'll wish on it. . .and I'll wish for you and Prince Kendall as well."

Carlos blushed, Logan turning and heading in the direction of the Red Room without another word spoken between them too. Carlos held Yuma tight to his chest, looking down at the small piglet and gently rubbed her head. Logan can't wish for him and Kendall, it just. . .

Carlos hung his head, "I wish things weren't so difficult."

* * *

><p>Carlos picked at his dinner, Dottie with hands on her hips and frowning, "You're not leaving this table until that food is all gone."<p>

"I'm just not hungry," Carlos replied and she scoffed.

"Ridiculous, you only had an apple and carrot sticks all day! That's a nice hearty slice of roast and mashed potatoes right there, I'm not allowing you to become nothing but skin and bones," she said and Carlos spun his spoon in the potatoes.

"I'm sorry. . .Dottie?"

"Yes dearie?"

"Can I just take my dinner to my room? I promise I'll eat but I just want to be alone."

She didn't look like she liked that idea very much but she just gave a small nod and Carlos grabbed his plate and silverware. He walked over to the woman, she leaning down to give a small kiss on his cheek, "Things are going to be alright, okay? Have a nice evening."

He nodded, leaving the soup kitchen and walked down the hall. Quiet silence was all around him, just the sound of his footsteps and the wafting smell of the hot food in his hands. His stomach growled and yes, Carlos was positively _starving_. But at the same time, he just didn't have an appetite to eat, if that made sense. He made a right to head to the spiral staircase but stopped and hid behind the corner, spotting Kendall and the Queen slowly exiting out of what Carlos tried to remember was the White Room. Must have been for the Royal Family's use only, he never saw what was inside.

"I don't care anymore, I just don't."

"You don't mean that, Kendall," his mother said gently and Kendall rubbed his head.

"I just want Carlos, I just want Carlos and they just won't let me have him. Why? Why would that make me a bad king if I have a prince consort? Why would it make me a bad king if I just want to focus on the orphans and make sure that they're well fed along with the lower class? I don't care about all this stupid foreign affairs and global economics and what wars we should be fighting, that's Katie's thing, not mine. I just want to help our people, the world around us could disappear for all I care," Kendall said sternly and she stopped him, resting hands on his cheeks.

"You know, you remind me so much of your father when he was younger. You know what was his first order as King of Westoria?"

"What?"

"That a haypence would buy someone a loaf of bread."

If Carlos hadn't had that lesson on Westorian economics with Ms. Wainwright, he wouldn't have known what a haypence even was. It was just a simple coin, but it was valued at so little yet so many people had them. Especially spread out among the poor, couldn't even buy themselves a crumb with that coin. And for King Knight to say that coin was worth a loaf of bread, that must have helped the poor _greatly_. Kendall frowned, "Bet Parliament got mad at that."

"Well there are a lot of things that our past monarchs did that infuriated Parliament. But that didn't make them bad kings or queens in the slightest just like you won't be a bad king for loving Carlos."

"Are you mad at me?" Kendall asked quietly, "That I'm not marrying a girl that could give you grandchildren?"

The Queen gave a sort of sad little smile, "As much as I would love to have grandchildren, I'd love to see you smiling and happy again like you used to when Gibson was still here. . .and the only times that you are like that are when you're with Carlos."

"Then can you do something? They're not going to listen to me and-"

"They are just concerned about you picking a consort already. Your birthday is coming soon and-"

"And I need to have decided otherwise they'll just find some more. . .or just take my titles."

"Which they won't. You are going to be king."

"I don't want to be king if I'm going to be miserable and alone," Kendall said and glanced over, his eyes spotting Carlos and Carlos quickly hid back around the corner, clutching his plate tight and heart beating frantically, "I just wish. . .I just wish that I knew how Carlos feels. I just want to know if he loves me just as much as I love him. Because I love him so much, I love him and adore him and he makes me happy and smile every single time I see his face and hear his voice. And it hurts me to think I just scared him away. . .I just want to know. If I knew if he loved me or not, maybe I'll start listening to Parliament and get what they want me to do done."

Carlos peeked his eye back around the corner, the Queen rubbing Kendall's back in a comforting and soothing manner.

"Things will turn out for the better, I promise. . .and I'll do business with some of the justices to see if maybe they'll make an exception. I don't know if they'll listen to me but it'll be worth a try," the Queen replied and Kendall smiled, wrapping arms around her frame and hugging her tight.

"Thank you Mom, so much."

"You're welcome, Kendall. Now hurry and get to bed before it gets too late," she replied and her son nodded as Carlos moved back behind the wall as he listened to the sound of the footsteps slowly beginning to fade off. He took a slow breath, stepping around the corner and finding Kendall still lingering in the hallway, waiting for him to come out and now there was no place to try and run to. His feet felt locked into the ground as Kendall approached, his plate shaking in his trembling hands as Kendall stopped merely inches away and was looking at the growing cold food. He raised a finger, stuck and scooped up some mashed potatoes to put into his mouth.

"Not bad. Kind of want to have bowl of this stuff," Kendall replied and Carlos gave a slow and tiny nod.

"You should have asked for some. Are you hungry?"

"A little, didn't eat that much today. . .didn't really had an appetite."

"Well that's not good. Go down and see if maybe Dottie can-"

"Did you hear anything that I said?" Kendall asked, sadness and hope in his eyes, "Did you hear how much I love you?"

". . .I heard. . ." Carlos said quietly, averting his gaze and just staring at the food.

". . .And you don't feel the same way."

"N-No! It isn't like that at all! Kendall. . .your people need you. You just can't throw all of them away over me, I won't let it happen. You've seen them, you've seen how much they love you and adore you, you can't turn your back on them," Carlos urged and Kendall frowned.

"Don't try and talk me out of not loving you," he said sternly and Carlos let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not, I mean, I just- I don't know, okay! I'm confused!" Carlos shouted and hung his head, wishing his feet had the will to move but they were locked tight, though his knees were knocking against each other hard.

"Confused about what? About how you feel? About me?"

"Everything. I. . .Kendall. . .we can't be together-"

"We'll run away then. We can run away to Winchester and I'll get us a train to take us to France-"

"No!" Carlos shouted, his feet allowing him to step back and away, "You're staying here! You need to be here more than you need to be with me! The Diamonds are going to hurt Logan's family, they're going to hurt the poor, you need to prevent that from happening!"

Kendall first looked hurt but then a sad smile came to his lips, "Thinking about the well-being of others, just one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

Carlos blushed, not knowing how to respond to that neither knowing how to respond as Kendall stepped forward and leaned down to kiss his lips again. Gentle and caring, not as strong or passionate like the first time they kissed, maybe because Carlos believed Kendall thought he was going to run away again. But they shouldn't, he should push him away and run. They shouldn't be kissing, they need to be friends, there's no possible way of them being together. Yet, Kendall's tongue gently ran along Carlos' lower lip as he kissed him, a little nibble on the plush lips before pulling away and looking into Carlos' eyes. "I'm not going to give up on you."

Carlos looked down, blush on his cheeks, "You should. . .it just isn't going to happen."

"It will. . .will you wish for us?"

The question struck Carlos' heart, the boy looking up into the prince's calmed face. Wishing for them. . .bet Kendall has been doing that for a long time. Kendall's hands gently held Carlos' face, "Wish for us to be together, wish for us to be able to be happy together. . .wish for us to marry."

Carlos' eyes widened, "Marriage?"

"Yes. . .I want you as my prince consort, I want to marry you," Kendall said softly, giving a light peck on the lips for extra measure and Carlos' head seemed to swirl. Marriage? Kendall wanted to marry him? It all seemed like it was moving too fast, his heart was thudding too hard and his mouth was surely turning into a pained and frightened grimace. Kendall's thumb gently ran against his cheek, "You're scared."

"Yes," Carlos choked out, "I'm scared. I'm scared that it just won't be enough. My wishes are never enough, they weren't enough to keep my parents from not leaving me, how could they be enough to keep you from leaving me too? They'll find out, Parliament will find out and then they'll just send me home and I'll never see you again. I'll be back to being miserable and working and cleaning and cooking for my stepfather and my stepsister and the only person I'll blame is me because I fell in love with you when I shouldn't have. I don't hate you, I'm just scared and I. . ." Carlos' voice faded off as Kendall gently wrapped arms around him, "Please don't run away. If I have to go, you need to be here for your people."

"You're not going anywhere."

"But if I do-"

"You're not."

"Just don't leave them. Promise? Promise that you'll put your people first?"

Kendall remained quiet and then Carlos felt his lips kiss the top of his head, "I promise. . .but I'll always think about you and what you would have done. . .we have time, my birthday isn't for a few weeks. We'll do whatever we can, maybe I'll have my historian trace your family line for any military or blue blood relatives and argue for your chance to be a consort. I'm not going to let you go without a fight."

"And what do you want me to do?" Carlos asked into Kendall's chest and Kendall gently tilted his head up to his face.

"Keep wishing for us," he said softly and kissed his lips. It was another light peck and Kendall kissed his forehead as well, "Wish for us and be on your best behavior. . .I already know two judges that actually are fond of you. Maybe we can play them up and they'll persuade the others. We just need to think up a plan, okay? Don't give up hope, keep wishing."

"Okay," Carlos murmured and Kendall smiled.

"I better head off to bed then. And you need to eat before this food gets too cold. Sweet dreams, Carlos," Kendall said and gave him one last kiss that gave an unspoken 'I love you' that Carlos carefully granted back by kissing him gently and his eyes fluttering closed. They broke away a few seconds later, giving soft smiles and Kendall turning to head to his bedroom. Carlos glanced down at his food, it could use some heating up and he turned, walking down the hallway to get back to the soup kitchen. He passed by the corner he was hiding behind and stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a cool and threatening voice.

"Two can play politics, little stowaway."

Carlos said nothing, his heart beating fast as the Duke gave a gentle little pat on his head like he was a dog and a plastic smile, turning and walking away whistling a little tune.


	20. True Love's Kiss

_I just realized that this story now has 20 chapters and I'm still not even done. Well, next chapter is going to kick the Jagan up more since next chapter is the sleepover cause well, you'll see. Anyways, thanks to Emerald Breeze, Roxas Shourai, lonelytabookid, iwishwemake, Malachite, Cookie Monster Giggles, cellyjelly, Anonymous Skrtle, twilight-jemmett, Hikari no Kasai, Carlos and Kendall, CrazyKAMESFan13, Update Now, BTR1, MyLoveForKenlos, JaganLover, Kenlos, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, Bowman0306, xEryChan, LoveSparkle, bluestring, nickyd92, XxLunerMoonxX, Ainsworth 123, itsjessyall, karinebigtimegleek, kenlorissy, HoodieTobi, 1Avid-reader, child who is cool, Carphanie, Hariken Hero, BTRfanJ. C. K. L., Sir RCCS, Morte Giver, Anim3Fan4Ever and BigTimeOzzy for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I won't fall, would I?"<p>

"Not if you just stand there staring at it," Logan said with a teasing little smile, ushering his horse over to where Carlos was standing there looking at the cream white horse standing in wait. Carlos bit his lip, looking back up at Logan with nervous eyes and the boy in drag gave a sigh, "Every young gentleman knows how to properly ride a horse, Carlos."

"You're not properly riding like a lady, _Camille_," Carlos pointed out and Logan blushed, looking awkwardly at his saddle and huffed.

"I'm trying to teach you how to ride a horse."

"Then shouldn't you be riding sidesaddle?"

"Just hurry up and get on!" Logan snapped, his face red and Carlos gave a tiny smile, looking back at the horse and biting his lower lip again. The horse was rather huge, Jett saying it would look nice for him to have horseback riding tacked on as a skill before Kendall's birthday at Ciel D'or. Carlos wasn't sure if the advisor knew of Kendall's plans to get him to be a prince consort or not but apparently there were other things that were going to happen besides the prince's birthday. Festivities involving all of those who could come and a special day for the orphans to visit and play at Ciel D'or. Now all Carlos needed to do was just learn how to ride a horse.

The animal was big and calm, quite a difference to someone small and panicky like Carlos was at the moment and he placed a hand on the saddle to try and hoist himself up. He jumped once, twice, his leg just wasn't swinging high enough over or he wasn't building up enough force to jump. He huffed, jumping up and felt hands at his lower back continue to push him up until he was firmly seated on the saddle. He blinked, looking to see that Logan hasn't even got off his horse and glanced to his left to see Kendall standing beside the horse and smiling up at Carlos, equestrian helmet on his head and another in his hand.

"Scoot forward a little bit," Kendall replied and Carlos did, rather confused until Kendall leaned forward and hopped onto the horse as well, scooting as close to Carlos as he could and the smaller of the two could feel the radiating heat and lean chest against his back. Carlos blushed, feeling Kendall strap a helmet to his head and he blushed even more.

"I don't need a helmet, I'm not a baby."

"It's your first time riding. The last thing I need to happen to you is you falling off and getting a concussion," Kendall replied and Carlos stiffened. The prince gave a laugh, rubbing Carlos' shoulders, "Don't worry, you're going to do just fine. Camille, mind if I show him some things too?"

"Um, sure. No problem!" Logan said in his 'Camille' voice with a smile, looking at Carlos and grin growing sly. Kendall took Carlos' hands, directing them to the reins, "Okay, Phillipe is a good strong horse. Just move slow, okay?"

"O-Okay," Carlos stuttered out and Logan turned his horse, making his way back from the stables to the open green and Kendall's hands gently held Carlos' as he gave the reins a small snap. Phillipe made a noise, stepping out and slowly making his way across the grassy field and Carlos jutted back into Kendall's chest. The prince gave another chuckle, "Relax. Sit up straight and grip the reins tight. If you want him to go left, turn the reins left and if you want him to go right, turn the reins right." Carlos felt Kendall's legs squeeze a bit against Phillipe, hearing the prince clucking his tongue loudly and soon Phillipe started to do a quick paced trot, kicking up dirt with his hooves.

Carlos smiled, "How did you do that?" he asked and Kendall shrugged.

"My dad showed me how to ride a horse. That's how he taught me to give cues to the horses. Okay, try and get him to turn left and follow Camille," Kendall said in Carlos' ear and he gave a small nod, gripping the reins tight and trying to pull it to the left but Phillipe continued on forward, sometimes just shaking his head with how Carlos shook the reins. The boy frowned, gripping them tight but not wanting to yank the horse's head and hurt Phillipe either. So he tried to squeeze his legs like Kendall did and began to hunch forward, trying to turn the reins left once more.

Instead, Phillipe broke out into a full dash and into the forest.

Carlos lunged back into Kendall's chest, eyes scrunching tight and feeling Kendall's hands trying to grab at his own and get control over the horse. He felt Phillipe turn sharply to the right and Carlos didn't have a good hold, slipping off and falling hard onto the ground. He heard Kendall give out a scream of pain, the prince must have fallen along with him and the clopping of Phillipe's hooves grew more quieter and more distant. Carlos' scrunched his eyes, now not regretting Kendall gave him the helmet otherwise he was sure his head would have got major damage. He felt sore but he fell in some mud and leaves to cushion his fall and he turned to try and see where Kendall had landed. The prince was curled, grunting and groaning in pain and his leg twisted out in a painful looking angle as Carlos' eyes widened.

He quickly crawled over, Kendall also dirtied and his face was in a pained grimace.

"Are you alright? Are you okay?" Carlos asked frantically and Kendall winced.

"I don't know. Phillipe usually doesn't go _that _fast, what did you do?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't know that was how he was going to react. You're not hurt, are you? Can you stand?" Carlos asked and Kendall tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Carlos wrapped arms around Kendall's torso as Kendall wrapped arms around Carlos' frame, the smaller of the two trying to hoist each other up onto their feet. Carlos' legs felt weak and a little bit tender but he was able to stand. Kendall however, screamed loud once he was only crouching on his feet and tumbled back to the dirty ground with Carlos in tow.

"Guess not," Kendall said through clenched teeth and Carlos pulled Kendall back up into a sitting position and Carlos held Kendall by his shoulders, looking at the blond's legs.

"Did you break your leg?"

"Don't know. Never broke a leg before," Kendall said and glanced over at Carlos, "Do normal boys break stuff a lot?"

"Well. . .maybe?"

Kendall smiled, that knowing of normalcy calming him for a bit while Carlos only grew more worried. "We need to get you to the doctor but I don't think I can carry-"

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"If I did break my leg, then I don't need to go to the doctor," Kendall said, little smile coming over his face that only made Carlos' confusion and worry grow more. Kendall didn't hit his head too, did he?

"What are you talking about? You _need _a doctor, Kendall!"

"No," Kendall said and leaned close to Carlos, "You just need to kiss me."

Carlos blinked, "W-_What?_"

Kendall gave a little eyeroll, "And you say you're an expert at fairy tales, isn't 'true love's kiss' supposed to heal all?"

Carlos began to nervously blush, looking around in fear that someone might overhear them or that someone might be watching them, "B-But what if we get caught? What if they tell Jett or they report to Parliament and then we'll get into trouble and-" Carlos' words were cut off by Kendall's playful lips pressing onto his. Carlos blinked, eyes darting nervously around and feeling Kendall's hand slide and rest on his waist before closing his eyes and gently kissing back, his own hand raising up and fingertips brushing against Kendall's jaw. Their lips meshed and moved against each other, slow and gentle and Kendall beginning to press against Carlos' lips harder but Carlos broke away at the sound of a twig snapping. It was just a little rabbit that hopped into the clearing but still, he needs to be cautious about these things. Who knows if eyes like the Duke were lingering around the trees.

"No more of that," Carlos murmured, "No more until we work everything out, we can't risk getting into trouble."

"Don't think I'll be able to _not _kiss you," Kendall said with a little smile and looked down at his leg. He tried to push himself onto his feet but winced and let out a whine of pain before falling back and sighed, "Guess I do need a doctor," he muttered and moved his body so his head was resting in Carlos' lap. Carlos looked around, beginning to shout for help and hoping that maybe Logan was still close by. He didn't think that Phillipe ran too far off into the woods around the palace, matter of fact he could still see the lush green grass fading off into the dirt and mud of the grounds. He called for help, called for help as he felt Kendall's hand take his and let it run along his cheek and to his mouth, kissing each of Carlos' finger tips and humming an idle little tune to the skin.

"Help! Can someone hear me! Lo-Camille! Camille! Anyone please! His Highness is hurt! Help! Help!"

"Qui est là?" Carlos heard a voice shout out, the rustling of leaves and Kendall's head shifted.

"Vous aider! Vite! Vite!" Kendall shouted and there was mumbling amongst the trees, two men dressed in groundskeeper uniforms emerging from behind the old trunks and looking at the prince in shock.

"Votre Altesse! Votre Altesse! Que ça va? Qu'est-il arrivé?" one of them quickly asked, crouching down and trying to help Kendall up but once again as soon as the prince got onto his feet, he let out a cry of pain and both of the men glanced over at each other in worry before one of them glanced at Carlos, "What happened? Why is he hurt?" he asked, French accent think and Carlos looked around nervously.

"I, we, I lost control of our horse and we both just fell off. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him," Carlos replied, looking at Kendall scrunching his eyes tight in pain and gritting his teeth while the men looked at each other. Then one of them reached down, pulling out a small little walkie-talkie and said something in it in French to someone else, Carlos now beginning to worry more and more. They tried to pull Kendall up onto a rock, touching at Kendall's injured leg and trying to assess themselves how bad the damage was while all Carlos could do was watch with worried eyes and dirty fingertips going up to his mouth to bite at the nails. They waited for a couple of minutes before Carlos could hear the sound of more twigs snapping, more leaves rustling and a large crowd of people came into the clearing, Jett at the front and two servants carrying a stretcher.

Jett quickly rushed over to Kendall, crouching down and talking low with Kendall that even Carlos' couldn't hear before he stood back up and snapped his fingers. The two servants rushed over, lying the stretcher down on the ground before moving to carefully place Kendall down on it. The prince gave shouts and groans of pain as they did so, as expected and the servants quickly lifted him up and began to carry him through the crowd and to the palace to be treated. Jett looked at Carlos, the advisor's eyes looking like he couldn't tell whether or not to be angry at Carlos. But surely from seeing that Carlos was just as worried, maybe even more, about Kendall, he decided to not be and instead placed a comforting hand on Carlos' dirty back to usher him along.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, what happened to the both of you? His Highness comes in on a stretcher, you have a limp and you both are absolutely <em>filthy!<em>" Dottie exclaimed, taking a handkerchief from her apron pocket and trying to wipe Carlos' face clean at least but the dirt wasn't coming off good enough for her. She scoffed, clucking her tongue and placing hands on her hips, "You're not taking a shower in the servant's quarters, you'll have to get bathed in the Royal Baths, that'll be closer and you won't track as much mud."

"Can I see Kendall first?" Carlos asked, looking between Jett and Dottie with worried look and the advisor gave a small sigh.

"After the doctor is done looking over him. . .maybe. . .but right now, get cleaned up first," he said, rubbing his temple and walking past the two of them to head in the direction of the doctor. Dottie placed a hand on Carlos' back, ushering the boy quickly and with light steps down the hall to the left. The Baths were a little distance away, Carlos remembering that he always passed by these large white set of double doors that they were heading into but never knew what was behind them. Now he saw a large marble bath, the water a pristine blue and clear and Carlos looked at it in amazement. "I'm supposed to take a bath in _that?_"

"Of course not, dearie. You only use that after a sauna session. Come on," she replied, moving with fast step and Carlos followed after her to a separate part of the Baths, pulling behind a thin curtain and revealing a room with another large bath, though this one smaller compared to the one he just saw. There were three women, glancing over in their direction at the sound of them walking in and looking in complete shock at Carlos' state of cleanliness. "He's had a bit of an accident out on the grounds. Clean him up, will you?"

Carlos blushed as the women looked between each other and smiled, "Dottie, I can clean myse-"

"Nous allons donner un bon bain," one of them spoke, her eyes a big brown, eager and excited as another rushed to the end of the bath where there was a large marble wall with golden faucets and a golden plate. She ran her fingers over it, a button or a switch must have been there but just blended in along with the color because soon the water in the bath began to swirl about and steam began to rise. Carlos turned, finding that Dottie had left and one of the women were pulling him towards her, little smile on her face and feeling another tugging at his pants. He yanked his hand away to hold tight on the brim, looking between the three of them with shy and nervous eyes.

"I-I can give myself a bath, you don't need to bathe me," Carlos stuttered out and the three of them laughed.

"Il est timide, c'est mignon," one cooed, really they all looked the same with their blond hair and brown eyes and red lips. Only way how Carlos was either to decipher them was the different colored ribbons tied around their neck, one a pink, one a green and one a yellow. The one with the green ribbon walked over, her hands quickly unbuckling Carlos' helmet with ease and discarding it to the side while simultaneously beginning to back him into the wall. The one with the yellow ribbon made a grab for his pants again and Carlos jumped.

"Please! I can take off my clothes by myself!"

"Il est tellement mignon," the one with the red ribbon said with a smile, pulling at Carlos' shirt and Carlos grew worried. What if they don't understand English? But that's impossible, Dottie spoke in English to them. . .then again, it was already obvious that Carlos needed a bath, they probably didn't even listen to her. He swatted their hands away again, them only laughing and giggling at his behavior before just trying to take his clothes off once more. The one in the green ribbon crouched down, grabbing his ankles and tugging off his shoes and pulling off his dirty socks, Carlos shuddering at her soft hand running along the underside of his foot. Carlos quickly shook his head, grabbing the red ribbon woman's hands, "Stop! Stop!"

And they did, only looking with confusion but still smiling and Carlos bit the inside of his cheek. He still held tight onto the woman's hands as he pushed her away from him and over to the baths, turning her so she was facing the curtain, "Don't turn around, stay right here."

She nodded, Carlos not sure if she really understood or was just humoring him and he walked over to take the other women's hands and lead them over to stand by her facing the curtain. All three of them were giggling and smiling, the yellow ribbon woman pinching Carlos' cheek as he walked past them with flush on his face and glanced over his shoulder. She turned and Carlos quickly turned her back around, another round of little laughter coming from the three and Carlos just continued to blush. He quickly shed his shirt and his pants, glancing around and making sure they still haven't turned to look at him. They weren't, patiently waiting with hands behind their back and Carlos gulped before grabbing the brim of his underwear and pulling it down, stepping out of it fast and into the hot water.

The bath was shallow, a couple of steps for seats and when Carlos sat down the swirling water caused his lower half to be covered up nicely. He turned, the women peeking at the sound of him getting into the water. "Okay, I'm ready. . .I think," Carlos murmured and the three of them giggled (so much giggling between these three, Carlos wondered how Kendall could stand being bathed by these women when James just giving a smile annoyed the prince). The red ribbon woman walked over to some golden shelves by the marble wall, grabbing bottles of soaps and shampoos while the green ribbon woman went to grab some towels and scrub brushes. The yellow ribbon woman crouched down beside Carlos, smiling at him and letting her hand go to play with the slightly dirty and sweaty strands of black hair. "Vous êtes un garçon peu sale," she teased, pinching Carlos' cheek again and Carlos pulled away, the red ribbon woman coming to settle down some soaps and she held one out to Carlos.

"Voulez-vous des bulles?" she asked and Carlos bit his lower lip, not sure of what to say. "Bulles. Bulles," she repeated, gesturing out to the water and pointing back at the bottle and Carlos slowly began to understand.

"Oh, bubbles! Uh, yes, er, oui," Carlos sputtered out and she smiled, unscrewing the cap and letting the lavender colored liquid fall into the swirling water. Soon, bubbles began to form and shroud Carlos, almost looking like he was sitting in a bubble forest and some of the bubbles rising into the air before popping. She also poured in a small bag of bath salt and dropped a couple of tablets in there as well, the water smelling fresh and clean, relaxing even and Carlos let out a dreamy sigh. He felt wet hands go up into his hair, lathering in shampoo rather fast and rough while other hands lifted his arms to scrub away all of the dirt on his skin. The women were chatting away in French, like Carlos could understand them and Carlos tried to give a small sense that he _did_, but he was growing distracted at how the woman's hands in his hair were scrubbing at his scalp and the other two women were rubbing his skin raw.

Their hands went to his chest, scrubbing him and lifting his arms to get underneath and the red ribbon woman's hand began to go lower, Carlos quickly crossing his legs in embarrassment.

"I-I can clean myself there," he stuttered out with a blush and she giggled, pinching his cheek like the one with the yellow ribbon did. She rolled up her white sleeves, reaching down into the water and grabbing Carlos' leg to hoist out of the water and turning him, Carlos letting out a small yelp. She began to scrub his leg, the brush running up the sole of his foot and Carlos beginning to laugh at the feeling of tiny bristles tickling his skin. She began to laugh too, making little baby noises as she brushed and played with each of his toes and Carlos wished he could get mad at her for cooing at him like he was a child but it was so _ticklish _he couldn't even bring his lips to begin to frown. He felt one of them lift his hands, trying to scrub out the dirt from underneath his nails and water fell over his head to rinse his hair before running fingers through the wet tufts of hair yet again.

"Tout propre," the red ribbon woman replied, now the three of the beginning to try and pull Carlos' body out of the water and the boy quickly turned away and stared at them with wide eyes.

"T-Turn around," he said and the women tried to beckon him over, puckering their lips like they were blowing little kisses and trying to wave him over so they could take him out, Carlos only responding with a furious shake of the head 'no' and a blush red hot over his cheeks. The women stopped only to look over their shoulders at a sound of someone coming in, Jett pushing the curtain with set of new clothes in his hand and walking inside to look at the scene with raised eyebrow.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" he asked Carlos and Carlos pointed at the three women.

"I don't want them to see me naked! Tell them I can dry myself!" Carlos exclaimed and the advisor sighed.

"Il peut sécher lui-même, les filles," Jett replied in the women's tongue, they all giving a sad little sigh at the sound of that and turned to Carlos, waving goodbye and giving little smiles and giggles as they left Carlos and Jett in privacy. The advisor placed down the clothes in front of him before turning around and placing hands behind his back as Carlos quickly climbed out of the bath and hurried over to grab one of the cream colored towels and dry his skin. It felt soft and smooth, smelled sweet and fresh too as he dabbed away all the water drops and trails, wrapping the towel around his waist before moving over to the clothes pile and picking out a clean pair of underwear to slip on underneath.

"His Highness would like to see you after this," Jett replied and Carlos looked up, worried at the sound of that as he tugged on the clean pair of pants and grabbed the shirt.

"What happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt bad?" Carlos asked quickly, pulling on the shirt and slipping on the socks as Jett let out a small sigh.

"That fall that you two had did a lot of damage on his leg. Broke it but thankfully not all the way through," Jett said, rubbing his forehead as Carlos looked at the advisor with worried expression. Jett turned, "Come on, don't want him to try and be hobbling all over the palace looking for you."

* * *

><p>When Carlos and Jett arrived in the small medical ward, the Royal Doctor was finishing up Kendall's cast while servants watched with worry. Kendall turned, his eyes brightening with excitement and he excitedly pointed to the cast.<p>

"Look! I broke my leg!" he chirped and Carlos rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked over and sat in the small cot beside Kendall's.

"That isn't something to be happy about."

"Yeah but normal boys do this all the time, don't they?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a small sigh, looking at the cast with such regret. It had a purple gauze going around the white plaster, Carlos giving a little smile at that, "I like the color of your cast," he replied and Kendall smiled.

"Good, because you're going to be seeing it every day," Kendall replied, smile now growing mischievous and Carlos raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And why's that?"

"Because I prescribed bed-rest for His Highness," the Royal Doctor said, Hollywood voice smooth and sophisticated, "And he requested that you be his nurse until he gets better."

"_Absolutely NOT!_" Jett shouted, stomping over to the prince with face flushed beet red, "Your Highness, you broke your leg and Carlos will _not _be your nurse. You'll be getting nannies to help you until you have healed, hopefully before your birthday too."

"It'll be healed by then, got some good strong bones," the Royal Doctor replied and Kendall glanced over at Carlos, his smile growing sly and he beckoned the boy to come over and Carlos leaned down so Kendall could whisper in his ear.

"It's because you kissed me, that's why I'm going to heal so fast," the prince said and Carlos blushed, pulling away.

"That is not the reason."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is _too_."

"Enough!" Jett shouted, rubbing his forehead, "So bed-rest, right. We'll just have tutoring in his room and the consorts could make visits."

"Ugh, I don't want to see James. What if he does something stupid and breaks my other leg? Or breaks a leg himself?" Kendall said with a scowl and Carlos couldn't help but give a tiny laugh at that, knowing that Logan would be agreeing with the prince right now about this subject. Jett frowned, Carlos stopping his little laugh before the advisor looked back at the prince.

"You will be kind and courteous to him."

"You haven't forgotten he gave me _poison ivy_, right?"

"And it was an accident! At least he didn't _break your leg!_"

"And _this _was an accident! Carlos wouldn't dare do it on purpose!. . .I'll let James sit with me if Carlos becomes one of my nurses."

"I'm not compromising with you."

"Fine, James stays out of my room. And if he comes in, I'm going to say I'm contagious and try to throw up."

"_You wouldn't_."

Kendall smiled, Jett looking at Carlos and sighing, "_Why _do you want him to be your nurse anyways," Jett asked and Kendall smiled even brighter.

"Cause he has a special kind of healing. Better than any nurse I know," Kendall replied Jett scoffed.

"Oh really? And what kind of special 'healing power' does he have?"

"Love."

And there was a rather uncalled for coo of 'awws' from the servants in the medical ward that were silenced by Jett's glare and they quickly excused themselves to get back to work. Jett turned back to Kendall, his nostrils flaring, "Your Highness, I swear, if this is just some ridiculous scheme to just fool around with Carlos when you know how much you have at risk-"

"I'm not planning to fool around with him, I just want his company. I said I promise to sit with the consorts if Carlos is my nurse. I'll be on my best behavior too," Kendall replied and Jett crossed his arms, looking between the two boys. His eyes were unsure, tired and he closed them deep in thought a couple of times before a sigh escaped his lips.

"Fine. Just. . .please be on your best behavior," Jett replied and Kendall nodded, smiling brightly as the Royal Doctor grabbed some crutches for Kendall to use. Kendall tried to swing his leg, finding the cast to be heavier than he thought and the boy huffed a bit while Jett and Carlos reached down to help Kendall. "Don't put any pressure on the broken leg, steady, steady," Jett coached, getting the crutches underneath Kendall's arms and the prince gripping the handles tight. The blond glanced over at Carlos, giving a little smile.

"Let's go, my little nurse."

And Carlos had the biggest blush on his face, only reason not to give Kendall an embarrassed shove was cause of the broken leg he already inadvertently caused.

* * *

><p>Carlos kissed the star and placed it in the jar, his wish that Kendall be healed soon hopefully coming true as Kendall placed his star in the jar and closed it back. The blond leaned back into the many pillows housekeeping had stocked him with, blanket over his body as his broken leg was elevated and Carlos sat at the foot of Kendall's bed and crossed his legs.<p>

"So, what do you want to do? Fluff your pillows or maybe we could play a board game-"

"You know what I want from you," Kendall replied, his eyes glimmering and Carlos blushed, looking down at the sheets shyly.

"Well you're not getting it. How about a bedtime story, that always makes me feel better," Carlos replied, getting up and walking over to Kendall's bookcase in his bedroom, searching through the books in curiosity until he pulled out a book with a little smile on his face, "How about this one? The Frog Prince?"

Kendall wrinkled his nose at that with a pout but Carlos ignored it, taking the book over and Kendall pulling up the covers so Carlos could get into the bed next to him. The blond threw an arm around Carlos, hugging the boy tight as Carlos tried to open the book up to the first page and cleared his throat, "'In old times when wishing still helped one, there lived a king whose daughters were all beautiful that the sun itself, which has-"

"Ribbit," Kendall croaked in Carlos' ear, giving a little hum as Carlos paused before the boy tried to continue.

". . .'which has seen so much, was astonished whenever it shone-"

"_Ribbit, ribbit,_" Kendall croaked again and Carlos pouted, turning to see the prince puffing his cheeks as if he was a frog. Carlos cocked his head, raising an eyebrow, "Have you turned into a frog?" Carlos asked with slight humor in his voice.

Kendall gave a sad little pout with a nod of the head and Carlos sighed, "Guess that means you need someone to break your 'spell'."

Kendall comically spun his head around, looking for any volunteers as Carlos gave a little laugh and shyly looked back down at the book. He felt Kendall take his chin, gently turning his face back to his so he could lie a kiss on Carlos' soft lips. His thumb ran along Carlos' little birthmark, both of their eyes closed and melting into the kiss. It always felt like Carlos' heart would just beat out of his chest, that or he might melt into a puddle of goo. Kendall's tongue gently made its way into Carlos' mouth, twirling and licking and Carlos felt his face begin to heat and flush, feeling Kendall slowly begin to lie the both of them down and the kiss increasingly getting deeper and more passionate. Lips were sliding, sucking and Carlos' head was swirling at all of the feelings he was experience, the feeling of Kendall's lips, of his tongue, of one of his hands firmly locked on his waist while the other rested on his chest, surely feeling Carlos' thudding heart. It seemed like hours before Kendall finally broke away, lips making a quiet 'pop' before taking in quiet breaths and their eyes were locked on each other, love swimming in the bottle green eyes along with just a little hint of something more. Wanting and desiring, Carlos felt his breath coming out shorter and quicker as Kendall slowly began to lean down and kiss him once more before Carlos covered his mouth, Kendall's lips only gracing the back of Carlos' hand.

The blond pulled away, confused as Carlos looked up at him through his lashes, "We. . .no fooling around, remember?"

"Why can't we? No one will know," Kendall whispered, leaning down to try and capture his lips again but Carlos covered his mouth once more, shaking his head from side to side.

"We shouldn't, we'll get into a lot of trouble. Besides, your leg is broken and I don't-"

"Your kiss is going to heal me, I just know it," Kendall replied and Carlos sighed, giving a kiss to Kendall's forehead before trying to get out of the bed but Kendall's arm locked him into place, "Stay? Please?"

"You know I can't."

"Please? I. . .I like this," Kendall murmured, his head gesturing to around them. Kendall's balcony door was open, letting in a cool night breeze and all was quiet, peaceful. Carlos looked up at Kendall, the blond giving little puppy dog eyes and Carlos just gave a small sigh.

"Fine. . .but I have to go early in the morning so that way I don't get caught by Jett like last time."

"Take the secret passageways," Kendall replied and Carlos just nodded. He watched as Kendall leaned over and switched off the bedstand light, now the only light was the gentle glow of the city's lights and Carlos snuggled a bit into Kendall's chest, "Sweet dreams, Carlos."

"Sweet dreams, Kendall," Carlos said gently, the prince kissing his forehead before the both of them slowly drifted off to sleep in each others' warm grasp.


	21. Like Other Boys

_Whoops, sleepover got pushed to next chapter. But the beginning of it is at the end, just that yeah, plot happened. But I think I'll be putting a little section from Logan's POV too next chapter so that'll be kind of nice. Anyways, thanks to Emerald Breeze, waddlepop8898, Mz. GiggleBox, BigTimeGaga, Mrs. KisanceKiss, Mrs. Alana Pena-Sulkin Maslow, CaitiePaigee, ForeverBTR, KenlosLove, Watch Later, TidusGT, Update Now, BTR1, MyLoveForKenlos, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, Carlos and Kendall, JaganLover, Kenlos, HoodieTobi, 1Avid-reader, Hikari no Kasai, twilight-jemmett, child who is cool, Anonymous Skrtle, xEryChan, LoveSparkle, nickyd92, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Cookie Monster Giggles, Carphanie, kenlorissy, itsjessyall, bluestring, KEALY KAMES, Hariken Hero, karinebigtimegleek, CrazyKAMESFan13, Sir RCCS, BTRfanJ. K. C. L., Klaine's Child, Morte Giver, Anim3Fan4Ever and BigTimeOzzy for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Guess who wanted to see you," Carlos gently called out, pushing open Kendall's bedroom door with his hip as he held Yuma close to his chest and Kendall looked up from his book to give a pleasant smile at the younger boy. Carlos had to admit, Kendall was getting increasingly better as time continued on, able to walk more quickly with his crutches if he should need to move and the pain of the broken leg not even bothering him. Course, Kendall wouldn't admit to that being his good health or the Royal Doctor's good work, no, the prince said that the only reason he was getting better was because of coaxing Carlos into kisses before bed and the two of them sleeping together until the sun rose and Carlos snuck out of Kendall's bedroom to head to his own before Jett could find the two of them together. Romantic in a way, how Kendall kissed him goodnight and held him close in his arms, sometimes his lips brushing into Carlos' hair to kiss his head as he slept. . .<p>

No! Shouldn't think about that! They weren't supposed to be kissing and sleeping with each other every night, should be more cautious!

Carlos shook his head with a sigh, walking into the room and placing Yuma by Kendall's good leg so the little piglet could trot through the soft blankets and mattress to Kendall. Kendall smiled, running his hand along Yuma's back and patting her head, she giving little snorts and squeals as she finally made her place to rest in Kendall's lap. Carlos gave a little laugh, Kendall stroking her head before glancing over at Carlos, "Did you have breakfast?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded his head 'yes'. The prince pouted, "I wanted to eat breakfast with you though."

Carlos sighed, "Sorry then. I kind of wanted to give my space from you today."

"But you're my nurse, why would you want to keep your space?"

". . .Well, James and Camille are coming-"

Kendall let out an annoyed groan and Carlos frowned, "You promised you'd sit with them if I was your nurse, Kendall."

"I had our whole plan today right here," Kendall said with a sad sigh, reaching over with hand on Yuma's back to his nightstand and plucked a paper off the surface to hand over to Carlos. Carlos raised an eyebrow, taking the note and sitting on the side of the bed and eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

_7am Breakfast_

_9am Medicine_

_10am Tic-tac-toe_

_11am Medicine_

_12pm Lunch_

_2pm Board games_

_3pm Medicine_

_4pm Medicine_

_5pm Medicine_

"I don't remember you needing to take so many medications," Carlos said confused and Kendall scooted over as much as he could, broken leg still elevated and all, and he placed his chin on Carlos' shoulder.

"It's special medicine."

"What special medicine is that?"

"Your kisses," Kendall said simply, looking over at Carlos and gently batting his eyes while Carlos blushed, looking down at the schedule again.

"You expect me to do five hours of kissing?"

"Well not just that. There could be hugs and cuddles and naps too," Kendall replied and Carlos sighed, feeling Kendall nuzzled against Carlos' cheek. "Medicine now please."

"I've never known a prince that only wants to kiss and cuddle like you do," Carlos replied and Kendall kissed Carlos' shoulder, kissed his neck and his jaw.

"You never known any princes like me. Just like I never known any other boys that I want to love as much as I love you," Kendall replied softly, continuing to kiss his shoulder and his neck while Carlos closed his eyes and slightly relaxed in Kendall's grasp. He felt the prince's hands go up to his chest, Carlos' back beginning to arch and his lips fell open into a gasp.

"Kendall. . ." Carlos breathed, feeling the prince pulling him down to lie with him in bed, his lips never leaving Carlos' skin as it grazed and gently kissed along Carlos' jaw and up to his parted soft lips. Kendall kissed him, Carlos kissing back as their lips moved and suckled, Kendall's hand moving up his chest to cradle Carlos' head and thread fingers through his hair when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Carlos quickly broke away, taking Yuma into his lap and scooting as far away from Kendall as possible. Kendall of course was displeased, and when the door opened his displeasure grew even more as Jett stepped in followed by the Duke and James. Only in James' hand was actually a small little dog, black and white and sniffing and licking at James' hand that was patting his head.

Jett glanced over at Carlos before giving a small sigh and gesturing to the Diamonds, "James is here to sit with you. And he brought company."

". . .Yay," Kendall said blandly, slouching in the bed and James stepped past his father, now rubbing the puppy's chin and Carlos saw how Kendall's interest piqued then. ". . .You brought me a dog?"

"To play with. His name is Fox," James replied, gently siting on the bed and setting Fox down, the puppy immediately going to Kendall. Kendall smiled bright, rubbing Fox' head and scratching behind his ears, Carlos moving over to look at him and smile down as he held Yuma close to his chest.

"What a cute little husky he is," Carlos replied.

"He's an Alaskan Klee Kai, not like you would know it though. Much more cultured breed than something like. . .a pig," the Duke replied with a snooty tone and Kendall glanced up, the bottle green eyes turning dark with anger as Carlos looked back down at the dog.

"Oh. . .okay. . ." he quietly murmured. So Fox was just a part of the plan to get Kendall to favor James more than him. The Duke glanced over at Kendall, adjusting his tie as he did.

"Your Highness, James has informed me that you are planning a sleepover. May I ask when is the date?" the man inquired and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Sleepover? I didn't-"

"Tonight!" Carlos quickly cut in, blush on his cheeks as Kendall glanced over at the boy in confusion the same time the Duke crossed his arms with a frown on his lips.

"Tonight? But that barely leaves any time for James to get ready," the Duke replied, tone even and eyes narrowing in on Carlos' squeamish behavior as the boy tried to rack up words.

"Uh, well there really isn't much to plan. Just needs to bring some pajamas and any bedtime stuff. And also a change of clothes for tomorrow," Carlos explained and the Duke gave a small understanding nod of the head, crossing his arms slightly.

"Well then. . .suppose we'll be back at seven?"

"Y-Yeah, that's perfect. And bring a sleeping bag too!" Carlos replied as James got up from the bed and picked Fox up into his arms as well. He gave the puppy an affectionate nuzzle and gave a flirty smile Kendall's way.

"I'll be seeing you later then, Your Highness," James replied and the smile on Kendall's face looked mixed. Carlos knew Kendall was excited about the sleepover, just not excited that he'll be having a sleepover with _James_. The Diamonds both bowed before excusing themselves from Kendall's bedroom. The blond prince turned to Carlos, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Okay, since when have we been planning a sleepover?" he asked and Carlos bit his lip, quickly sitting back down.

"It's a plan actually. Okay, well you remember your friend, Logan Mitchell, right?"

". . .Yeah. . ."

"Well. . .Camille told me about how much Logan actually missed James and I figured-"

"You'd play Cupid?" Kendall asked with a smile and Carlos shyly blushed, "How cute. But you do know that Mitchells and Diamonds pretty much hate each other, right?"

"Well, not these two. I know James must have feelings for him. . .what he's trying to do for his family is just awful," Carlos murmured and Kendall frowned, leaning forward and pulling Carlos closer to him.

"What does his family want him to do?"

"He's trying to prove himself by marrying you. Trying to show that he could be a good prince consort. But he doesn't know that if you decide to marry him-"

"Which I won't," Kendall butted in and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"_If_ you did, the crown would just go right over his head and over to his cousin and he'll be duped. It's just sad. . ."

Kendall crossed his arms, "Well then, it's sad that all he really wants is to prove himself but I can't do anything about it. It sounds like a deal made with Parliament and the Duke, I won't be able to make any changes unless it was a pardoning of some sort."

"Pardoning? Like what?"

"Well. . .let's say the Duke left something out of his deal with Parliament and they found out and get mad, they'll want to punish James and the Duke. But I can pardon them. Technically, they're supposed to already be in trouble since they're lying about the whole process. Bet all of the people believe that James would really become prince consort too if he marries me."

". . .Parliament will get mad if they find out there's someone being a consort in another's place?"

"Yeah. James' cousin should be the one courting me, not James if the crown is going to end up going to her," Kendall replied and Carlos bit his lip. Then this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. What if Parliament finds out the truth about Logan and Camille? The Mitchells would probably suffer even more unless Kendall pardoned them. The blond huffed and crossed his arms, "Just another thing I want to fix if I was king, we have way too many backward policies," he replied and glanced over at Carlos, a dirty little glimmer in his eyes, "There's a rule saying a prince or a princess must be a virgin and consummate the marriage of their consort in three days after the wedding."

Carlos blushed, looking away with heart beating stead-fast, "Why are you telling me things like this?"

"Small talk," Kendall murmured, leaning over to kiss Carlos again but the door knocked loud and Kendall glanced over at it in annoyance, "Who is it?"

"Your Highness?" Carlos heard Logan's feminine shrill from behind followed by a loud bark and Carlos raised his eyebrow in confusion. The door opened, a German Shepard tugging in Logan and Lord Mitchell following close behind with worried expression. The dog broke free from Logan's control and jumped on the bed, right on Kendall's broken leg and Kendall let out a shout of pain as the dog trampled over through the bed. Yuma hopped out of Carlos' arm, scurrying under the bed and the dog chased after her, not managing to stick her head through so only ended up barking loudly underneath the bed as far as her muzzle can go with wispy tail wagging back and forth in the air.

Carlos quickly tried to sooth Kendall's leg, gently rubbing it as Kendall only gritted his teeth and Logan quickly rushed over to grab the leash and tug the dog away from the bed.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. She. . .she's new," Logan explained meekly and Carlos looked at the dog in confusion.

"You got a dog too?"

"Uh yeah! Figured it might be fun to care for a pet like you care for your little piggy and wanted to bring her over to cheer His Highness up," Lord Mitchell replied and Carlos got out of the bed, trying to coax Yuma back out. Kendall groaned, "Don't you have better control over that thing?"

Carlos poked his head up to give a stern look, "She isn't a thing, she's just an excitable dog."

And the dog seemed to like Carlos' answer since she broke free from Logan again and pounced on the Latino boy, happily licking Carlos' laughing face as Logan and Lord Mitchell tried to haul her off of him. "It's alright! It's alright!" Carlos laughed, sitting up and letting his fingers run through her fur and pat her head, kissing the tip of her nose with a smile on his face, "What's her name?"

"Sydney. That's the name she came with," Logan replied and Carlos hummed. And if what Carlos slightly believed was true, this happy little dog was also part of a plan for Kendall to favor Logan over him as well. Using dogs, how sneaky.

"You're a good girl, aren't you Sydney?" Carlos asked, kissing her nose again and Sydney trying to lick at his puckered lips. Carlos gave her a couple more strokes through her fur before getting onto his feet and allowing Logan to grab hold of the leash once more. "Uh, Camille? Can you tell Logan that the sleepover we're planning is tonight?"

Logan didn't seem to like that, his eyes widening with surprise, "Tonight?"

Lord Mitchell frowned, "What do you need Logan over here for?"

"Well, I miss seeing him. Been a while and I want to catch up," Kendall answered for Carlos and gave a small sigh, "I always told him everything and I would like to talk to someone that I had such a close bond with."

It took Carlos a moment to understand what Kendall was trying to do and he was grateful for the prince's cleverness. Lord Mitchell's eyes widened at the thought of Kendall telling Logan the things that he even wouldn't tell Carlos, surely to get ahead over the threat of the American boy becoming consort.

"Er, well, yes. I'm sure Logan would like to see you as well, Your Highness," Lord Mitchell replied and Logan was nervously biting at his lip. Maybe because of the fact that he'll be facing James sooner without the makeup and wig and clothes to conceal his identity. "Good, come at around seven-thirty. . .and leave her home," Kendall replied, gesturing to Sydney and the dog barked loudly. Carlos smiled, patting his lap and Sydney running over there as she dragged Logan right behind and into Carlos' arms so he could rub her back and give her a goodbye kiss to the muzzle.

"You're still a good dog," Carlos replied, Sydney licking his cheek and Logan giving a gentle smile as he jingled the leash and pulled Sydney away. The Mitchells both waved and Sydney took the lead out of the bedroom before Lord Mitchell closed the door back shut. Kendall crossed his arms, giving a little pout, "You'll give her kisses but not me?"

Carlos scoffed, "I'll wash up first. Then I'll kiss you."

"Good. I want you to be smelling like chocolate, not dog's breath," Kendall replied with a wrinkle of his nose and Carlos stuck his tongue out, crouching down to try and usher Yuma out from under the bed first. It took a while but slowly the pink snout began to peek out from underneath the bed frame and sniff Carlos' hand followed by her head and then her body. Carlos took the little piglet into his arms, giving her a small kiss to the forehead before nuzzling her close and getting up to settle her back into Kendall's lap. The prince smiled at the pet pig, stroking her back, "I'll take Yuma over both their dogs any day."

Carlos only hummed, walking to Kendall's bathroom to grab a washcloth and some soap as he turned on the faucet, "Do you think this will work?" Kendall called out from his bed and Carlos wet the cloth before he applied some soap and began to wash his face.

"Don't know, but it has too!"

"Yeah! Because if they manage to fall in love with each other, that's it!"

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed, just what did he mean by that? He gave his face a rinse before tossing the damp cloth into the laundry basket and drying his face. He walked out of the bathroom, Kendall opening his arms wide for Carlos to crawl into his grasp and snuggle but the boy shook his head 'no'. "What do you mean?" Carlos asked and Kendall beckoned him over, his lips pursed tight and not intending on saying anything at all until Carlos was back in his arms. The boy sighed, walking over and picking Yuma off Kendall's lap to settle in his own as he allowed Kendall to tug him close into his chest. Kendall gave a content sigh, his nose grazing against Carlos' smooth cheek.

"That's better," Kendall replied with a hum and Carlos shifted a bit in the bed.

"You haven't answered my question. What do you mean 'that's it'? What about Stephanie?"

"Oh, I never told you what happened at Ciel D'or, didn't I?"

Carlos shook his head, must have slipped the prince's mind since from that trip he had to leave early from the poison ivy. Kendall gave a small hum, "Stephanie's in Tanzania right now and she hasn't been able to get into contact with anyone from Parliament. But Parliament is going to be attending my birthday party as well as the remaining consorts. And well, she's going to tell them that she is planning on retracting her position as a consort."

"_What?_" Carlos asked astonished and Kendall nodded his head.

"Yeah. We met on Saturday before I talked to Camille and had breakfast and stuff. And she brought you up asking how you were and I swear, I think I went on for half an hour just talking about you and how beautiful of a person you were."

Carlos blushed, "And you were supposed to be talking about her, Kendall. Didn't you-"

"But she wasn't bothered by it. In fact, she added some stuff about you that I fully agreed with. Like how your smile just lights up an entire room and how your bubbly personality can make anyone feel happy again. And when I was finished, she just smiled at me and. . ." Kendall bit his lip, little bit of shyness overcoming him, "And she said 'You really do love him'."

Carlos watched Kendall as he glanced down and away from his gaze, "It was the first time that it was actually brought up to me. About my feelings towards you. And. . .I guess that was when I really began to think about you. You as my consort, you as my prince and as my husband. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to see you. . .the more I wanted to have you." Kendall glanced up, the bottle green mesmerized by the chocolate brown, "She wants us to have a chance. And if what you're saying is true, then James falls in love with Logan and that's the hugest load off my back. And Camille, she must see how much I love you, she'll drop out too. And then, Parliament will have to try and find new consorts-"

"But how will that help us be together?" Carlos asked worriedly and Kendall smiled.

"It takes them about a year to put together a list of consorts. And if I manage to get through the list they provided this time, the next one would be _twice _as long. Meaning more time for our historian to look through your background. Plus, you'll be turning eighteen next year, won't you?"

"Um, yes."

"Then I can talk my mother into making you my knight. And even if you don't have any royalty or Westorian members in your bloodline, if she knights you, you'll qualify as a consort. There's only one downside to this plan."

"Which is?"

"Parliament just gets fed up with me and strips me of my titles and it's a free for all for the crown," Kendall murmured and Carlos looked at the prince with fearful eyes. He didn't want that to happen, what if the crown just gets into the hands of someone worse than Victoria Diamond?

"You're not going to throw away your titles over me, I'm not going to allow it," Carlos replied sternly and Kendall smiled.

"I'm not going to allow losing you either," the blond replied, kissing the tip of Carlos' nose and holding him close, "We have a long time til the sleepover begins. . .what do you want to do?"

Carlos hummed, looking over at Kendall's bookshelf, still filled to the brim with books that Carlos hasn't even read and he gave a little smile.

"Read me a story?" he gently asked and Kendall smiled.

"With a kiss after each one?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The servants had brought up candy and treats and snacks and arranged it nicely in the living room area of Kendall's room, Carlos not sure if Gustavo was happy that he was taking a break from cooking or angry that they would rather be eating junk food than his magnificent delicacies. Jett walked past each bowl of snacks, scoffing and shaking his head at the colorful candies and glanced over to Carlos, the boy already in a comfy pair of pajamas.<p>

"I'm going to be back up here at precisely eleven to make sure all of you have your teeth brushed, flossed and rinsed," the advisor replied and Carlos heard a scoff behind him, turning to see Kendall hobbling in on his crutches, his broken leg angled so to not apply pressure to it.

"Don't spoil the party with all your rules," Kendall replied with a pout and Jett frowned.

"You are going to have rules or this sleepover is going to be canceled," Jett replied, reaching into his pocket and taking out a clean parchment as he cleared his throat. "Rule #1, no loud music after eight."

"But that's only an hour from now!" Kendall shouted and Jett scoffed.

"No loud music, Her Majesty is having a dinner with some of the chefs that will be catering for your birthday. Rule #2, as soon as the Marquess and Mr. Mitchell are here, none of you are allowed to leave this room. If you need anything, you'll call Mr. Zevon or Ms. Taylor."

"Why don't you run down to Ciel D'or, grab a couple of the chains from the dungeons and shackle us up to the wall while you're at it," Kendall replied and Carlos nudged the prince. Kendall frowned, "Well it's true! I want to have fun!"

"Matter of fact, you should be in your bed right now," Jett replied and Kendall shook his head.

"No, I'm not spending the entire time in bed. I'm going to have fun and you can't stop me."

"I'm only trying to keep you from getting injured more or getting into more trouble, _please _just do what I ask of you. Rule #3, be in bed by midnight."

"_Jett!_"

"_Rules are rules!_" the advisor shouted back, his face flushed and Carlos quickly stepped in between them.

"Kendall, we wouldn't want to stay up too late. The extra part about a sleepover is having breakfast in the morning with all your friends. And we can't keep James and Logan waiting for too long. I promise we'll do everything in the time period Jett wants us to be awake, okay?" Carlos gently asked, stepping forward and holding Kendall's hand. The prince pouted his lips but gave a begrudging 'okay' and Carlos smiled. He leaned up, kissing Kendall gently on the cheek before turning back to Jett. "We promise to follow your rules, Jett."

The advisor tiredly blinked before rubbing his forehead, "As much as I hate the thought of you two being alone together when there's so many things happening, knowing you're the only one that can control him slightly calms me," he replied and Carlos blushed. Jett turned, walking out the door and Carlos turned back around to face Kendall.

"You need to promise to be nicer to Jett too."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because he's very stressed and worried about what's going to happen. At least try and give him a good night's sleep for once," Carlos replied and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Okay Mother," Kendall cheekily commented, Carlos smiling and giving the blond's arm a light hit. Kendall laughed, leaning down as far as he could without toppling over to kiss Carlos' lips, just a light peck before Carlos pulled away.

"And none of that when James and Logan are here," he replied and Kendall frowned. He didn't have time to say anything else, there was a light knock on the door and it slowly opened, James peering his head inside the room. The marquess walked inside, closing the door behind him and awkwardly hugging his bag of items to his broad chest. Carlos smiled, walking over to greet James.

"Glad to see you're here," Carlos replied and James gave a little scoff.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Carlos frowned as James gave a pleasant smile and wave towards Kendall that the blond promptly ignored before James glanced back at Carlos, "Where can I put my things?"

"In here," Carlos muttered, guiding James to Kendall's bedroom while the prince decided to make himself more comfortable at the snack table. As soon as James stepped inside the bedroom and closed the door shut, the elder of the two rushed over and grabbed Carlos by his shoulders with an urgent look replacing the haughty expression in those hazel eyes.

"Logan's coming, right? He found out it was today, right? Cause I've been reading a dictionary for two hours and I don't want all of that to go to waste," James replied and Carlos gave a quick nod of the head as James let out a sigh of relief. He let go of Carlos' shoulders, running a hand through his hair, "Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone, maybe I can impress both Logan _and _His Highness with my smarts."

"Don't tell me you're still trying to go after Kendall," Carlos plead and James gave Carlos a stern look.

"Look Princess, I told you that me and Logan can't be anymore than friends, and that's if our family even lets us do _that_. I'm here to win Prince Kendall's heart and that's what I'm going to do."

"But you love Logan, don't you? You didn't read a dictionary for two hours to impress Kendall, you did it to impress Logan," the boy replied and James looked down at the ground.

"Well. . .well being with Logan isn't going to get me anywhere, Princess. If I'm with His Highness, then I'll get all this recognition, I'll get all this praise, I'll be the one to go down in my family records as the one that finally got the crown into the Diamond family tree."

"But don't you know what your family is really planning?" Carlos asked, stepping forward and looking intently in James' eyes, "They want Victoria to take the crown. If you marry Kendall, the crown is going to her."

James' eyebrows furrowed, "What makes you think that? How do you know about my family's business? If something like that were to happen, I'd be fully aware."

"But that's the thing, James. They want you to woo Kendall and you really don't love him, do you? You love Logan, don't you?" Carlos asked and James bit his lower lip, looking down at the ground and clenching his fist.

"Don't think you could just bat your eyes at me and talk so sweet and make me think you're on my side, you're the reason I'm working so hard for Kendall to at least smile at me! Why. . .why does he smile at you so much but he can't even smile at me?"

Carlos stepped forward again, gently taking James' hands into his own, "You'll find your prince, James. Someone that will smile at you, I promise. . .but Kendall-"

"He's your prince, huh Princess?" James asked, tone not mocking but just bitter, "He's your prince and I'm going to lose no matter what I do. And my family's going to know that. . .they're going to see me, the loser. The only Diamond that's a total flake, a chump, a total failure."

"You're not any of those things, James," Carlos said gently and James broke away.

"I am. . .look, Logan isn't going to remember me and if he does, he's going to hate me cause I'm a Diamond. And you got His Highness wrapped around your pretty little finger."

"And if Logan does remember you and doesn't hate you?"

"Wouldn't matter, my family would still think I'm a loser, stooping so low to love a Mitchell," James murmured and Carlos reached out to hold James' hand but James pulled away. "Come on, the sooner we can get to bed, the better."

And James stepped out of the bedroom, first time that Carlos had ever seen such a sullen face on the marquess.

* * *

><p>Logan came on time as expected, Carlos finding it strange to not see Logan in the usual drag and brown wig. Instead, the boy was dressed in a nice and comfy pair of light blue pajamas, items tucked away in a bag slung over his shoulder as he walked inside the living room space. He glanced over at Carlos, giving that smile and little wave before looking over at Kendall seated on one of the cream colored couches and walking over to bow before the prince.<p>

"Your High-" Logan began but Kendall grabbed a cushion off the couch and firmly whacked Logan in the side.

"Six years and no visit!" Kendall shouted, hitting Logan again, "Do you know how _bored _I was! Jett made me learn viola cause of you! What happened to our play-dates! What happened to you answering my questions!" Kendall shouted, hitting Logan each time he shouted a question out and Logan tried to defend himself as best as he could but to no avail.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You were supposed to be there and show me how to climb a tree and make a mudpie!"

"I didn't even do those things when I was little!"

"Well then I would have ordered you to teach me!"

"Kendall, stop it!" Carlos shouted out, Kendall stopping and looking over his shoulder to give a sad little pout, "Remember, we need to be quiet. Or else Jett will make us go to bed early," he warned and Kendall huffed, crossing his arms and Carlos began to lead Logan over to the bedroom to drop off his stuff and they can get the sleepover started. But Logan's eyes were on James, on the marquess that was sitting on the other couch and absently sucking on a piece of a sugar stick. James' eyes were on Logan as well, neither of them daring to move to one another or even make a sound. Carlos could see Logan's face tinting a shade of red, his clutch on the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder tight and knuckles whitening. Silent between all four of the boys until James took the candy from his thin lips.

"You still look like a girl, I see, Mitchell," James commented and Logan frowned.

"You're still a self-centered, spoiled brat, huh Diamond?" Logan asked and James leaned back into the cushion of his couch.

"I'm not the same when you left me. I've been taking lessons and I am happy to inform you that I have become more egregious in both my vocabulary and my intellect," James so proudly boasted and Logan opened his mouth before letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, you haven't changed one bit," Logan said softly, that tone of love and humoring lacing Logan's words. "Egregious means 'oustandingly bad', James. Or extraordinary in a really bad way. Honestly if you're going to read the dictionary before you come here, read _everything_."

James blushed red, Kendall giving a loud laugh that was silenced from a glare by Carlos and Logan gave a shake of his head, turning to face the boy beside him, "Can you show me where to put my things so we can get started?" Logan asked and Carlos only gave a small shake of the head, sigh escaping from his lips.

This was surely going to be a long night.


	22. Reflection

_IDK, I feel meh about this chapter but at the same time, okay? I don't know, just know that we're working our way into Kendall's birthday and all the little plot points. I don't want this story to drag on for too long so yeah, gotta get this done. Anyways, thanks to Charlie's Channel, ForeverBTR, Update Now, Watch Later, BTR1, TidusGT, Carlos and Kendall, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, MyLoveForKenlos, FlowersSetAlight, JaganLover, Kenlos, HoodieTobi, itsjessyall, Sir RCCS, twilight-jemmett, xEryChan, Cookie Monster Giggles, fckyeahcc, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, CaitiePaigee, NikkiilovesJessee, anon, BigTimeGaga, Carphanie, bluestring, nickyd92, Hikari no Kasai, child who is cool, BigTimeOzzy, Anim3Fan4Ever, cellyjelly, 1Avid-reader, Klaine's Child, Morte Giver and CrazyKAMESFan13 for the fav and the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"And pull the paper like this and fold it in the shape of a pentagon like this," Carlos instructed, folding the little yellow paper in his hands with ease while James sat across from him cross-legged, his eyebrows upturned in slight puzzlement.<p>

"Do Americans do these things at sleepovers?" James asked and Carlos gave a tiny little shrug, glancing over at Logan and the boy was making a rather nicely shaped light green star. Kendall on his right was making a bunch of stars, some of them still amateur and hastily made but no doubt Kendall loved each one while others looked like it took quite a bit of finesse to make. James frowned, giving an annoyed huff as the paper in his hand crumbled between his fingers. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, just be patient," Carlos replied and James glanced over at Logan's perfect first star, Carlos seeing how the hazel eyes were growing frustrated at the thought that Logan did it perfectly on the first try and he was struggling. Logan set the star down before glancing over at James, James quickly averting his eyes and trying to look like he knew what he was doing before Logan slightly turned to face him.

"Do you need some help with that?"

"No."

". . .Are you turning me away because I'm a Mitchell?"

". . .No. . ." James admitted with a blush, "I just want to do it on my own. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were," Logan replied and James gave a tiny scoff.

"All you Mitchells believe it, why pretend you don't?" James asked, tossing the paper to the side to grab a new red strip and try working on a new star while Logan frowned and leaned closer.

"Just so we can make this night a little bit more bearable, I hate it when you think just because I'm a Mitchell I'm already born with the idea that all Mitchells think Diamonds are stupid. . .I don't think you're stupid. . .slightly ignorant but not stupid."

"If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't work," James grumbled and Logan sighed, placing hands on James'. At this, the brunette looked up at Logan with surprised eyes and blushing cheeks as Logan took his left hand with the strip of paper, beginning to guide him along in folding.

"See, you go like this and pull the strip of paper like that," Logan instructed, his hands gentle and tone not babying, not degrading, but kind and patient. Made Carlos begin to smile as Logan guided James' hands to the right places, making the right folds and fingertips creating the right creases until what was in both of their hands was a tiny red star. James stared long and hard at it, before shy hazel eyes looked up to Logan.

"Thank you. . .I guess. . ."

"You're welcome," Logan replied, beginning to move his hand away before James began to speak again.

"I don't. . .well, I don't think all Mitchells are. . .mean and stuff. . ." James murmured and Logan gave a gentle smile at the sound of that. Carlos felt Kendall give him a small nudge, looking over at the prince to see that his bottle green eyes were beaming with more mischief than usual, sometimes flickering over to Logan and James. Was he saying to give them some privacy? Kendall grabbed his crutches, taking a couple of seconds to get up standing and leaning weight on his crutches to glance around at the three boys all around him.

"How about we play a game?" Kendall asked and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"What game are you thinking about?"

Kendall hummed an innocent little tune, "How about playing. . .Hide and Seek?"

Carlos frowned, "We're not supposed to be wandering around the palace, Kendall," the boy said sternly but Kendall shook his head.

"We won't be. We'll just be staying in one spot of the palace. The West Wing," Kendall replied and Carlos was quick to see the looks of fear and nervousness in Logan and James' faces. Logan looked down, his hands still holding James' and eyes quite worried. "I don't want to wander around the West Wing after dark."

"Yeah, I'm not going there at this time," James replied and then looked at Logan's hands cradling his own, pulling them away with an embarrassed blush and awkwardly putting them behind his back.

"What's in the West Wing?" Carlos asked and Kendall eagerly smiled.

"A lot of fun, that's what's there," the prince answered, a little too vague for Carlos' liking. If it was a lot of fun, why were Logan and James so hesitant to be wandering around there? Logan gave a tiny scoff, turning to face the Latino, "It's the part of the palace that King Kasch had worked on. It's already a nightmare to walk around that place when the sun is out, I don't want to know what it's like walking around at night."

"Is it. . .haunted?" Carlos asked worriedly and he saw Kendall smirk out of the corner of his eyes, leaning slightly forward.

"Are you scared of ghosts, Carlos?"

"No, just scared about what Jett would do if he catches us," Carlos replied and Kendall grinned.

"Not even Jett hangs around in the West Wing, it'll be just us!"

"And if we get lost? Even you don't know how many tricks and turns are in the West Wing," Logan replied and Kendall frowned.

"Chickens, all of you," the prince replied with a pout and Carlos frowned.

"We're not, just not going to break Jett's rules," Carlos said and Kendall responded with a clucking noise, Carlos' face heating in embarrassment and anger. "I'm not a chicken!"

"Prove it then," Kendall challenged, glimmer in his eyes, "Me and Carlos hide and James and Logan comes to find us. If they find us, they win. If they don't, we win. Simple, right?"

Carlos looked over at Logan and James, the two brunettes not sure of what to do or say right now and Carlos glanced back at Kendall. The blond gave a small little shrug, "Okay?"

". . .We're going to get into so much trouble," Carlos murmured and Kendall beamed, leaning down to peck Carlos on the lips and Carlos squeaked in embarrassment, pulling away and covering his mouth with his hands as his eyes glanced over to Logan and James. Logan didn't look like he minded, that affectionate smile on his face. James' face was cold and emotionless, distraught and Carlos was sure James was admitting defeat aloud in his head. "Great!" Kendall exclaimed, "We'll go right now and you guys count to 100 as soon as we close the door, got it?"

"Yes Your Highness," Logan said with a sigh and Kendall looked over at Carlos with a smile, hobbling over to the door and Carlos got up and quickly followed after him. He opened the door for Kendall, first peeking out into the empty dark hallway to make sure that there wasn't anyone lingering around to tell on them. There wasn't any and Carlos stepped out with Kendall following behind him and nudging the door closed with his hip. He smiled down at the younger boy, beginning to hobble down the hall going left instead of heading to the spiral staircase like usual to get off this floor.

"Should we really be doing this? You're hurt and I don't want you to overexert yourself," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a little chuckle.

"Thank you for being concerned about me, Carlos. But the West Wing isn't that far away, I already know what our hiding place is going to be too. They'll _never _find us," Kendall said with a grin and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Well I want to be found fast, I don't like wandering around here so late," Carlos replied, his head turning at the thought of hearing a noise and Kendall gave another chuckle.

"The place isn't haunted."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts but I want to be found. What if James and Logan get lost looking for us?" Carlos asked and Kendall shrugged.

"Don't know. But Logan's smart, he'll find a way to find us," Kendall replied simply and hobbled down the hallway, making a right that Carlos was quick to follow after. The hall was wider than before, at least it appeared to be. Carlos couldn't even see the ceiling, just looked like an empty black space above their heads, ominous and frightening. They made another right, another left, down some steps, right, left, up some steps that Carlos already thought they passed by. No wonder no one liked wandering around the West Wing, it felt like some sort of mad man's maze. And the dark made everything look exactly the same, Carlos wasn't even sure if Kendall knew where he was going. Nothing to tell Carlos that they went down this hall, went up those stairs, he just followed Kendall and only hoped they weren't going to be lost in here for the entire night.

Carlos glanced over at Kendall's back, hearing the prince humming a little tune that he couldn't make the words out to as he pressed his hand against a wall, looking over his shoulder at Carlos with tiny smile as the wall was pushed back and to the side, revealing a small room inside. Kendall stepped in, Carlos biting his lower lip and looking over his shoulder, now hoping that even _Jett _would be wandering around and catch them because a hidden compartment? No way will Logan be able to find them if they hid here. "Are you coming or what, Princess?"

"Don't you start on that," Carlos snapped and he heard Kendall laugh, Carlos stepping inside and sliding the wall back, though leaving the entrance slightly ajar so a crack of light could be seen in the dark hallway. That should be a clue. He turned looking around in amazement at what was actually a hidden bedroom. Golden and amber decorations and trimmings along the walls with a large bed covered in golden bedsheets was against the farthest wall. There was a mirror right above a bookcase with thirteen shelves in the shape of a moon, right by a small desk with an open book as if someone had been recently reading. The place smelled of baking bread and burning cinnamon, though Carlos wasn't sure where the scent was located at as Kendall hobbled over to the bed and flung himself down.

"Be careful," Carlos said worriedly and Kendall smiled.

"I'm fine. Come and lie with me," he replied, patting the spot next to him as Carlos blushed and obliged. The younger of the two walked over, sitting down and let Kendall pull him into his lean and warm arms.

"We should elevate your foot if we're going to be down here for a while," Carlos murmured, getting out of Kendall's grasp for a few moments as he propped Kendall's foot up with some of the large satin amber pillows behind them. Kendall grinned, "Thank you, Nurse. . .may I have medicine?"

Carlos rolled his eyes but a smile came to his lips and a shake of the head as he leaned down and kissed Kendall on the tip of his nose. Kendall pouted, "I think I'll need more than that," the prince replied, taking Carlos back into his arms and kissing the boy firmly on the lips. Carlos grabbed hold of the front of Kendall's pajama shirt, eyes fluttering at the sensation of Kendall lightly sucking on his lower lip before pulling away to look at Kendall through shy eyelashes.

"Any reason we're playing Hide and Seek?"

"To get those two alone so they can hurry up and fall in love."

"You can't rush love, Kendall," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a little eyeroll, nuzzling the tip of his nose with Carlos'.

"Well they're going to have to do it fast if we all want our happy ever after," Kendall replied and Carlos hummed, glancing around at the bedroom they were in.

"Who sleeps here anyways? Servants?"

"No. This used to be my great-great-great-great grandfather's bedroom. Guess he figured that whatever he thought was coming after him would check the bedrooms in the normal Royal Quarters so he had this room built," Kendall answered and Carlos then warily glanced at the open book, "People come here on tours, the book is just a decoration set out by one of the tour guides."

"O-Oh."

"You _sure _you're not scared of ghosts?"

"Positive," Carlos said sternly and Kendall smiled, nuzzling against Carlos again and held him tight.

* * *

><p>"We've been down this hallway," James whispered, Logan seeing how the elder boy's hands kept twitching, like he was aching to hold something but was trying to resist. Logan bit the inside of his cheek, shaking his head, "No, we're going the right way. It's just the architecture of the West Wing, King Kasch had all the hallways look identical."<p>

"Crazy king," James muttered and Logan rolled his eyes. He heard the marquess give a deep cough, "Well. . .Logan. . .if you ever need me to lead the way, just tell me and I'll do it."

"Thanks but after hearing His Highness' story about you at Ciel D'or, I think I'll stick to leading the way," Logan replied and glanced over his shoulder to see James' face. It looked like the brunette just got kicked in the stomach, his thin lips turned downwards and sad as he let out a sigh.

"I really thought he was playing tag. I didn't know he was trying to get away from me until it was too late. . .uh, does. . .does Camille tell you about her dates with the prince?"

It took Logan a little while to remember that _duh_, he was Camille for the time being and he shook his head 'yes'. "What does the prince do when he's around her? Do they. . .kiss?"

Logan scoffed. Even if Kendall was attracted to 'Camille', he wasn't sure if he'd be able to kiss his childhood friend. Honestly the times that they spent together Logan treated it as a way of catching up. He asked Kendall about the times that he and Camille weren't there to play with the young prince, all of the activities he was forced to learn to keep himself preoccupied before sharing a laugh and switching to the next topics. It was hard, Logan sometimes wanted to let out one of his own laughs but he had to be Camille, girlish and lady-like and try to not understand all of Kendall's little dirty natured jokes when he wanted to add on comments. But anything romantic was forgotten when they were together, no hugs and _definitely _no kisses.

"No, they don't kiss."

"Your father doesn't want her to?"

"It isn't that, just. . .they don't kiss. They're like brother and sister, why would they?"

"Because she's trying to marry Prince Kendall, right?" James asked and Logan sighed, stopping in his tracks for the moment to turn around and face the tall marquess, biting on his lower lip.

"Well actually. . .no. She isn't here for the prince. . .she's here to stop you."

James furrowed his eyebrow, "Stop me? What about the other consorts?"

"Nothing to worry about them. They won't take our land like Victoria will."

James frowned hard, "I love how you said how _Victoria _will when she isn't even planning on marrying Prince Kendall." James turned, his shoulders huffing up, "Always about her, I get sick of it," he muttered and Logan looked at the boy confused before James looked over his shoulder at the younger of the two. "Can I tell you something?"

"I'm the only one in the hallway," Logan said with a shrug and James sighed, moving over to sit by the wall on the floor and Logan followed, sitting down beside him as James pulled his knees up to his broad chest. Almost reminded Logan of a big child ready to confess a deep secret to his best friend, shy and cheeks flushed as red as James' were now. "Well. . .I'm not really here for Prince Kendall either."

"What are you here for? Our land?"

"No. I-I don't really understand why my family even wants your properties and stuff. I really tried to understand it all, all the money and how much your oil wells and mines and the estate is and what it means to us but I can't. I don't understand it at all and. . .I know that I'm a disappointment to the Diamond family."

Logan's eyes widened, not expecting James to say something so self-degrading as that. The elder boy glanced over his shoulder, looking into the large window beside where they were sitting at, looking at his sullen reflection. "I mean, look at me. What do you see?"

Logan glanced into the window as well, ". . .You?"

"Yeah, a Diamond. I look like one but I'm just _not_. Who is that guy that is supposed to be intelligent and ruthless and tactical and all around _better _than the person that I _really _am? Look at me, some random naïve American did a better job wooing royalty than someone of my title and status. Everything I do, my family is disappointed. The looks on all of their faces when I came home that weekend with poison ivy, or that time at the parade, I'm trying _so _hard but I just disappoint them." And James began to frown. "But it's never Victoria. Everyone loves her, everyone is always like, 'Look at what Victoria did!' or 'Victoria is so amazing!'. It's never a 'James did great', 'James said something smart', 'We're proud of you, James'. Not even my own father tells me that, she's his niece and he _still _favors her over me, I just know it."

"Don't think that way," Logan said softly.

"Hard not to. . .maybe. . .maybe Carlos and your sister are right. Maybe my family is using me to get Victoria to have control over the crown if I marry His Highness. . .but. . .maybe then, they'll be proud of me. Cause I helped, right? What I'm doing will count as helping the Diamond family gaining control over the crown a-and they'll remember what I did and they'll be proud of me, right?"

Logan found that hard to believe, it would be a celebration of Victoria, James would only be pushed aside to be with the prince wherever they will be. But he saw how hopeful James was looking, pleading even for just confirmation from even a Mitchell that _someone _will be proud of him if he does this. If he continues to do this. Logan stared into those hazel eyes, twisting his lips and biting the inside of his cheek, looking away to give a small sigh.

"James. . .I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. . .just wanted to let all that stuff out."

"Why didn't you tell Prince Kendall about this? Or Carlos? Why me? Someone that is supposed to be your enemy?"

"Tell the prince this? That's ridiculous, what help would that be? He wouldn't be able to do much for me, besides I'm supposed to be wooing him, not layering my family problems on him. Carlos. . .I could have, he tried talking to me before but I shut him out. My father doesn't trust him, he told me I shouldn't either. Said that he'll try to use any weaknesses he thinks I have against me and steal the crown away from us. . .I guess I just got scared that socializing with Carlos would equal disappointment from my father." James gave a small huff, "You're already bad enough, being a Mitchell and that already spells disappointment if my family knew I was doing something like this with you, but you're the only other person that I can talk to and believe they will actually listen. . .you _did _listen, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay. . .good," James murmured and the two sat in silence before Logan got up and stood to his feet, reaching down and pulling James up as well.

"Come on, let's go find Carlos and Prince Kendall before we get into trouble," Logan replied and James nodded, looking down to the hand that held his as they began to walk down the hallway. Logan remembered it was somewhere along these walls, the only place Logan had been thinking the prince and Carlos have been hiding was that old bedroom Kendall and Logan hid in when they were little children and Kendall didn't want to go to his lessons. They were eventually caught, with Kendall trying to leave and sneak out some snacks for them to eat but it wasn't for a good while. If he was hiding somewhere else, Logan might have to call for security or someone. He glanced down at James' hand enclosed in his own, that warmth he felt when they both were younger and James was holding his hand as he led him through the crowd of people. It made Logan's cheeks flush at the thought, here they were with no makeup or dress to disguise him.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

". . .You haven't changed either," James replied quietly and Logan glanced over his shoulder at the taller of the two. "You're still a smarty pants. . .and you're still very pretty."

Logan blushed darker, not sure if the cloud of night was concealing his embarrassment well and he gave a nervous little cough. "Well. . .thank you. . .James?"

"Yes?"

"If. . .if you were able to be yourself and not have to worry about your family and what they think, what would you do?" Logan asked and James gave a small little shrug, his lower lip jutting out as he tried to think.

"I guess I'd go to Africa and do work on animals, like be a vet or something. I like animals, a lot of them but my family doesn't really believe that's cultured work for a Diamond to be running around the Amazon and stuff with animals."

"Well first off, the Amazon is in South America, not Africa."

"Oh. . ."

"And second, it isn't a bad job at all," Logan replied quickly with a smile that James happily reciprocated.

"Yeah! Cause animals are cool! I mean, I always wanted a pet but my parents wouldn't let me get one until they got me Fox just to impress Prince Kendall. And he's so cute and I love him a lot and I want to take care of other animals too. That's not a bad idea at all, right?"

"Right."

James grinned, "And then, I'll win a prize for my work and then they'll be proud of me for doing something that _I _really enjoy. And maybe all of this would be forgotten and they won't care, they'd just be proud of me for what I was able to accomplish."

"That's all you really want, huh? For them to be proud of you?"

". . .Yeah. . .I just want a pat on the back and them saying, 'We're proud of you, James'. That's all I really want. . .that's what my wish is."

Logan gave a small nod, glancing down at the ground and spotting a small sliver of light coming from the wall near them, giving a smile. No way Kendall would have hinted where they were, thanking Carlos aloud in his head as he pushed open the hidden door to reveal the bedroom of King Kasch. Carlos was seated on the floor, loads of books sprawled out in front of him while Kendall was on the bed with broken leg propped up as high as possible, the prince already claimed by slumber. Carlos raised a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet as they stepped inside, James glancing at Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"He's already asleep?"

"He got bored," Carlos replied, picking up the book and continued to read, Logan now seeing the cover was decorated fanciful and with gold accents. Must be a fairy tale book and Logan smiled lightly at the boy seated on the floor. James glanced over his shoulder, "Well, we need to get back to his bedroom before we get caught. Does he know how to get back?"

Carlos' eyes widened in fear, "You don't know how to make it to the main hallway either?"

Logan's eyes widened as well and Carlos groaned aloud, stirring Kendall from his sleep and his eyes fluttered. He rubbed at them, sitting up as far as he could before looking over at James and Logan, "They found us?"

"Yeah we found you. You mean you don't know how to find your way back to the main hallway?" James asked and Kendall frowned.

"I do. Just not at night."

"Jett is supposed to be coming to check in on us at eleven!" Carlos exclaimed and Kendall huffed, raising his hands to calm the three boys in the room.

"Relax, relax. We'll find a way out of here before Jett comes to check in on us. . .can you hand me my crutches?" Kendall asked and James walked over to grab the crutches and hand them to the prince. Kendall took them, slowly getting off of the bed and propping himself on the crutches before glancing down to Carlos, "Put those up, we're leaving."

"Are you sure we can find our way back?" Carlos asked, grabbing the pile of books and walking over to settle them onto the bookshelf and Kendall scoffed.

"Course I can. Don't worry about it. Shouldn't be _that _hard to find a large hallway," Kendall replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Only, it was.<p>

The four of them wandered around the West Wing, Kendall leading them up and down sets of stairs and around corners and down hallways Carlos wasn't even sure if they had already passed by or not. Though he was happy that James and Logan spent most of the time they were just walking around talking to each other about South American and animals and things like that. From the conversation, it almost didn't sound like Logan was talking to someone like James. James' intellect in the animal kingdom _far _surpassed his intellect in politics. And from hearing Logan's little bouts of awe and cooing out interest in a particular animal, he knew James was happily spewing out all the knowledge he could.

"I don't like walking around here, Kendall," Carlos murmured so as to not interrupt Logan and James' conversation and Kendall smiled.

"Ghosts scaring you?"

"I told you I'm not afraid of ghosts," Carlos responded with a frown and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Are you _positive?_"

"Yes I'm pos-" A light shown in Carlos' face, the boy letting out a startled scream and covering his eyes as the four of them stopped.

"Don't be screaming like that! It's almost midnight!" Carlos heard Dottie's voice scold, squinting to see that it was the woman holding the flashlight with hand on her hip. But that wasn't all who was there, Carlos making out the figure of Jett standing behind her and the boy gulped. He glanced over at Kendall, seeing the prince was looking nervous as they drew closer, seeing Jett's face with an upset scowl on his lips draw closer.

"You disobeyed my rule," Jett replied and Carlos hung his head, ready to utter out an apology but Kendall spoke first.

"I know. And I'm sorry, it was my idea we go out and play Hide and Seek," Kendall apologized, Jett's eyes looking surprised along with Dottie. The prince as well hung his head, Jett glancing over at Logan and James and then Carlos before giving a little cough.

"Right. . .well, your mother and I will discuss your punishment for disobeying. Until then, you are to follow us, get washed up and teeth brushed and get to bed."

"Okay," all four boys replied, Jett rubbing his forehead as Dottie turned the flashlight on and pulled out a little map, beginning to walk with everyone following close behind. Carlos glanced up at the prince, "That was the first time I heard you say _you _were sorry," Carlos whispered and Kendall hunched down slightly to give Carlos a little scoff.

"And you think I can't say sorry?"

"Not at all, you're stubborn."

"Cheeky little Princess, aren't you?" Kendall replied and Carlos frowned.

"_Don't_," Carlos said and Kendall chuckled, pausing quickly to kiss Carlos' cheek, Carlos feeling the way how Kendall smiled against his skin, mumbling 'I love you, Princess' in his cheek.

And Carlos didn't mind being called 'Princess' that one time, not in the slightest.


	23. Good Company

_Update! And IDK about this chapter and the next chapter because I'm setting things in motion for other stuff to happen in the future for Not the Normal Fairy Tale so this chapter and the next chapter might seem a little bit like fillers but I got a plan. It's the chapter after this one and the next one that I'm excited about. Oh! And another thing which is totally random and out of nowhere, everyone should try and watch Queen Elizabeth's Diamond Jubilee this weekend. Since that is how Kendall's birthday is supposed to be celebrated and viewed as (but Jubilees are celebrations on how long you're a monarch but blah blah Westoria's different like that). Don't have to, just throwing that out there :)_

_Anyways, thanks to lilygirl42001, bigtimerushbtrforlife, nickyd92, Anonymous Skrtle, LoveSparkle, TidusGT, 1Avid-reader, Cookie Monster Giggles, fckyeahcc, CaitiePaigee, Anim3Fan4Ever, BTRfanJ. C. K. L., Luscious Lumberjack, Sir RCCS, Carphanie, Hariken Hero, itsjessyall, Hikari no Kasai, child who is cool, BigTimeOzzy, bluestring, HoodieTobi, Klaine's Child, BigTimeGaga, Malachite, CrazyKAMESFan13, Mr. President, cellyjelly and Morte Giver for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"This is so <em>boring<em>," Kendall groaned aloud, not caring in the slightest that the timid man in front of them that Carlos learned was the Royal Planner had stopped in his speech midway to blush and bite his lower lip. Jett frowned, looking over at the prince with lips turned into a frown.

"Well since you decided that you are an adult and don't need to follow _my _rules, you can be an adult and handle adult business. Now quiet," Jett scolded before turning back to face the man, "Go on."

The Royal Planner cleared his throat, ready to speak before Kendall cut in, "If I am an adult, then this stupid birthday party shouldn't even be planned. As far as I'm concerned, I'd rather let it go by instead of turning it into this spectacle everyone is making it to be."

"You know there are _more _things that go into your birthday than-"

"Just the fact that it's the prince's birth date? Right, there's also the prince needs to hurry up and pick someone to marry or else he'll be removed from the throne. Oh, or that the prince needs to trot around like a circus animal for a bunch of snobs. And let's not forget the prince having to make a speech and thank a bunch of people that could care less if I was king or not, could care less about any of the Westorian people."

"Your Highness-"

"What were your birthdays like?" Kendall suddenly asked Carlos, done with the conversation with Jett and Carlos saw the advisor's face turn angrily red before he sighed and rubbed at his forehead. Carlos bit his lower lip, idly fiddling his hands.

"Well. . .I never really had an enjoyable birthday after my parents both died. Not like my stepfather made it number one on his list. One of the cafe ladies that worked in this little coffee shop in our complex, she always remembered it was my birthday so whenever I passed by she'd surprise me with a little birthday cupcake. And I'd take it back up to my bedroom, make a wish and eat it. . .not really much," Carlos murmured. He missed it when there was so much more, the colors of streamers and confetti and party hats, a large bright birthday cake with so many candles instead of the tiny one gratefully given by the cafe woman. He missed seeing faces that smiled at him, his friends long ago, family now lost, his mother and father. . .Kendall's hand was suddenly on his, squeezing softly.

"It's okay. . .Monsieur Tremaine!"

The Royal Planner jumped, "Y-Yes, Your Highness?"

"Include Carlos in everything for this birthday, we'll be celebrating his birthday along with mine. Have a cake for him, gifts for him, everything you're doing for me, include him as well," Kendall ordered and Carlos' eyes widened.

"K-Kendall, you can't-"

"I can and I will," Kendall replied back firm and Jett stared with mouth agape.

"You will not!"

"I'm an adult, aren't I? And I'm making an adult decision. It'll be mind _and _Carlos' birthday celebrated. He won't have to do any of the royal formalities I'm doing but I want him to be celebrated as well."

"Do you know how much trouble we will get into if Parliament finds out about this?"

"Give them another reason to want to throw me out, I don't care," Kendall replied, crossing his arms and Jett stared, his nostrils flaring before he got out of his chair.

"Then settle this on your own, I'm done," the advisor said and stormed away, Carlos jumping onto his feet.

"Jett!"

"Let him go," Kendall said and Carlos watched with worried eyes as Jett left the ballroom. All was quiet, Carlos slowly sitting back down into his seat and looking down at the ground as the Royal Planner cleared his throat in slight nervousness.

"R-Right. . .well. . .er. . ."

"Monsieur Tremaine, you can leave your things here for Carlos to look over and pick his cake and see the decorations. We'll call you back in if we have anything else we'd like to discuss," Kendall said and the man gave a nervous nod, quickly bowing and excusing himself until it was just the two of them in the large ballroom. Set up near the open wide windows was long buffet table of different types of food hot and fresh and ready to be eaten, by the large decorative wall where a small stage was set for musicians to play was some sheet music and a stereo. And closer to Kendall's left was a table fancifully set with a light golden cloth. Monsieur Tremaine put a lot into this presentation, Carlos just knew it and he looked over at Kendall with a frown on his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Let's sample the food before it gets cold," Kendall said, grabbing his crutches and getting into a standing position with ease this time around. The doctor said Kendall might have his cast off by the Sunday before his birthday, the bone practically healed through already. Kendall attributed it all to Carlos' kisses, Carlos giving a subtle eyeroll at the exclamation of something so silly as that. The prince was now hobbling over to the banquet table, Carlos slowly following behind as Kendall grabbed a toothpick and stuck it in one of the slices of beef to pull some of it off and stick in his mouth.

"You didn't answer my question, why did you do that? You should have gone after Jett, he was only trying to look out for you!" Carlos shouted and Kendall sighed.

"I'm just tired of hearing the same thing. I know Parliament isn't going to like breaking tradition and having someone else being celebrated on my birthday but since when has Parliament liked anything that I done? He'll get over it, he always has. Cheese?" Kendall asked, handing Carlos a little cheese cube that the boy took and ate with frown on his face.

"He's trying, Kendall. He's trying to guide you to make responsible choices and you keep disobeying him."

"He always has, I'm surprised he's just _now _giving up on me," Kendall said nonchalantly, picking off a few grapes.

"Shouldn't that mean something to you then? He _never _gave up on you, he stuck through with you and-"

"I'm just sick of him telling me what to do!" Kendall snapped violently, "I'm sick of him trying to step in and be my father, he isn't! Why should I have to listen to him!"

Carlos shuddered, watching as Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, ". . .I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I-It's alright-"

"No it isn't. I'm sorry," Kendall said, walking over and resting his chin atop Carlos' head. Carlos gently held the front of Kendall's shirt, feeling Kendall's lips kiss the crown of his head before sighing into his hair. "I'll apologize, I promise."

Carlos only gave a small hum in response, Kendall giving one more kiss to his head before moving away around the table to pick at some little egg sandwiches. ". . .He's been my advisor since I was seven. He's always been around telling me what to do and what not to do and. . .I don't know. . .it just makes me mad."

"Well, everyone needs rules, Kendall."

"No, it wasn't even that. . .it was that it was _him_, not my father. I didn't want to be stuck with Jett at the races, or stuck with Jett during lessons and having to show _him _what I learned, or stuck with Jett when we were visiting other countries. I wanted to be with my father, I wanted to spend time with him and Jett was always thrown at me instead. I mean, I got my time with my father and I was happy but. . .after he died. . ."

"Jett isn't trying to replace your dad, Kendall."

"I'm just sick of him telling me what to do like I'm his kid. I'm not, I'm his prince," Kendall grumbled, shoving a few spoonfuls of pasta into his mouth and scrunching his nose at the taste, "The sauce on this tastes absolutely bitter."

"Maybe he thinks of you as his child. I mean, does he have any kids?"

"No. No wife, no kids. Just us really."

"He's been around you so long-"

"He isn't my father, Carlos. I don't want to hear about him anymore or his stupid rules. . .come on, let's hear the music selection," Kendall replied, placing down the spoon and toothpick and hobbling over to the music stand while Carlos slowly followed after him. Kendall reached the stand first, grabbing the paper off the stand and looking over it while Carlos stood beside him. "Hmm, it'll be a while til we have the consort's dance, that's a good thing."

"Consort's dance?"

"It's when I'm supposed to pick a consort to dance with, usually that means that's the person I want to have to marry."

". . .And I'm supposing you'll want to dance with me at that time?"

"Of course."

"But I'm not a consort."

"And Parliament will see that I don't care and I want you as my prince consort anyways when I pull you out to the middle of that ballroom floor," Kendall replied and smiled at the selection, flipping through the setlist, "They're all very beautiful. . .very fairy tale like. . ."

"Is it something that I know?" Carlos asked in curiosity, moving to see but Kendall folded and tucked the selection away in his back pocket.

"No, I don't want you to see. I want our song to be a surprise," Kendall said with a mischievous smile that Carlos immediately pouted at.

"But what if I can't dance to it?"

"You will, just follow my lead," Kendall said and then hobbled over to the set table, pulling a chair for him to sit down in and Carlos hurried over to help Kendall slowly settle himself in the chair before pulling the other empty chair over and sitting beside him. Carlos smiled a bit at the decorations, crystal glass and gorgeous cream colored plates. The napkins were a gold and folded to look like swans, the silverware polished to perfection and ready to be used.

"Your birthday is going to be beautiful," Carlos said and Kendall scoffed.

"_Our _birthday is going to be beautiful. Don't forget to pick out your cake either," Kendall replied, pointing over at the papers and portfolios that the Royal Planner left behind and Carlos nodded with a small hum before glancing back over to Kendall.

"What other things will we be doing at your birthday?" Carlos asked and Kendall sighed.

"Well first off, we'll be getting to Ciel D'or about maybe four days before my actual birthday. And in those four days, I'll have to meet and sit down with a bunch of dignitaries and accept their presents, then accept presents from any of the citizens, go to a couple of sport matches and shows and finally on my birthday, deliver my speech, have my dance, and open all my presents. Then the next day, we come back to the palace."

"Sounds like a lot," Carlos said softly and hummed, "What will I have to do?"

"Just enjoy the show. Know for sure the first thing you'll be doing is 'having a nice little posh lunch on the veranda while His Highness participates in a Royal Polo match'," Kendall said in a pompous stuffy voice that Carlos couldn't help but give a small laugh at.

"I can't believe they're putting you back on a horse after you broke your leg, I don't think I can even look at one again."

"It's tradition, you know how big Parliament is about tradition," Kendall said with an eyeroll and slouched forward, placing his chin in the palms of his hand and giving a sigh, "I'm worried though. About my speech and what I want to say. I pretty much hate everyone I need to thank."

"Try. Just be kind and polite. . .what do you have to say?" Carlos asked and Kendall sighed.

"The only thing I know for sure is I have to state what branch of military I'm going to go in for a couple of months," Kendall murmured, looking over to see Carlos' shocked expression.

"M-Military?"

"Yeah. _That's _tradition also, any prince soon to become king has to serve in the military as well. . .don't worry, I'm not going to be put in any danger."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked worried and Kendall smiled, beckoning Carlos closer so he could wrap arms around the smaller boy and pull him close to his body.

"I promise," he whispered, kissing Carlos' hair, "I'm going to go into the Royal Navy. I'll probably be stationed around England or Australia-"

"You're going to be too far away from me," Carlos murmured and Kendall laughed, kissing Carlos' hair again.

"You'll be too far away from _me_. . .it's better than what my dad chose to do. He went into the Royal Army and got stationed somewhere in Italy, forgot where."

"My dad was in the army too, he always said I was going to be a great soldier too but I never really wanted to fight."

"Figured that," Kendall replied softly, "You're a lover, not a fighter."

Carlos only gave a dry little laugh at that, tilting his head back far enough for Kendall to lean down and kiss him, pulling away after a few seconds to look into those big and beautiful brown eyes of Carlos'. "Promise me you'll be safe if you have to go."

"I promise, Carlos. I'm not leaving you any time soon," Kendall replied, laying his lips down upon Carlos' for another slow and soft kiss that Carlos reciprocated, not wanting to let this moment go by so fast, savoring Kendall's lips. Kendall pulled away once more before smiling, "Come on, let's go pick out your birthday cake."

* * *

><p>"<em>He's really such a kind soul if you just give him the chance to talk about what he likes<em>," Logan said to Carlos with a dreamy sigh over the phone, Carlos twirling the black chord between his fingers as he sat in the Red Room.

"I'm so happy to hear that you have been talking to each other after the sleepover," Carlos said with a smile and he heard Logan sigh.

"_In secret though. I've only been able to call his home when my father is out or his father is out. He's __antsy about doing it too, I know he's tries to make our conversations last but he's too afraid he might get caught talking to a Mitchell over the phone. Talking about his dreams to a Mitchell over the phone nonetheless._"

"But he trusts you and talks to you, that has to mean something."

"_It does. . .it means that his relationship with his family is very estranged and it's saddening. How are we supposed to be able to come together if he's so desperate for his family's approval?_" Logan asked and Carlos bit his lip. That part he wasn't so sure. He didn't talk to James after their little mishap at the sleepover last weekend, Jett making sure that they washed up and got to bed, leaving no time to stay up and chit-chat. Though when James departed, he did smile at Carlos, the younger boy just didn't know what to make of it. "_I'm especially worried about Prince Kendall's birthday and what we're going to do. There isn't much time left_."

"What's going to happen?"

"_Well, Prince Kendall needs to pick __**somebody**__, and I'm worried that if 'Camille' drops out too early, James' father would rush him and James to get married immediately so Victoria can secure the crown. If Camille doesn't drop out, then we're in a stalemate cause James definitely won't be the one to say he doesn't want to marry His Highness first and risk the disappointment of his family. It's all going to be very troubling and I'm just worried. . ._"

"We'll find a way, keep wishing for it."

"_I am. . .I'm still wishing for you too, you know._"

Carlos gave a sigh at that, "Kendall wants to dance with me for the Consort's Dance and I'm worried about what Parliament will do."

"_Have a huge fit. But not where everyone can see them like at Kendall's birthday party. They'll most likely deal with him after the fact._"

"That's what makes me worried. I don't want Kendall to risk getting into trouble any more with me, I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already am."

"_I think it's too late for that, Carlos. You're already the American Sweetheart, you started trouble the moment you stepped off that plane._"

"Is that what they're calling me now?" Carlos asked with a sigh and Logan gave a little laugh.

"_Yep. 'The American Sweetheart', 'Prince of the Americas', the people love you._"

"And I love them for being so kind but it isn't helping Parliament like me."

"_Now now, Parliament can only do so much rejecting before the people start pressuring them. They could have just pulled you out the moment that article about you and Kendall came out in the magazine. But they kept you around. Someone favors you in Parliament, you just got to find out who and stick with them and maybe they'll help you._"

"I hope so," Carlos quietly murmured and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Jett standing at the doorway with arms crossed and quietly watching, "I have to go, Logan. Tell me all about yours and James' next call!"

"_I'll tell you at Kendall's birthday. Think I'll call him to see if he can talk right now. See ya, bye!_"

Carlos smiled and hung up the phone, turning and getting out of the chair but Jett raised his hand to stop Carlos, the man stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He gestured for Carlos to sit down and Carlos did, moving to sit on one of the scarlet couches while Jett sat beside him and folded his hands.

"Prince Kendall. . .came to my quarters and apologized for his behavior. . .and I suppose you had to make him do that?"

". . .I wanted him to, you seemed so upset and-"

"Thank you very much for your concern but I'm used to it," Jett replied with a sigh, rubbing his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose, "You'd think being with a child for so long and so much of his life, the words wouldn't sting as much."

"I talked to him about it. . .he was just a little bit upset about something else."

"How I'm always telling him what to do and he shouldn't have to listen because I'm not his father?" Jett asked and Carlos bit his lower lip. The advisor gave a humorless smile, "I know how he feels about me, he yelled the same thing at me a couple of months after his father passed away and I wanted him to take his bath. And his mother made him apologize to that as well." Jett gave a small sigh, "I remember the first day that I was assigned to him, the first day that I met him."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kendall, this is Mr. Stetson. He's your advisor," the King replied, hands on the small blond's narrow shoulders as Jett gave his bow. The child glanced up at his father, "What does that mean, Daddy?"<em>

"_Meaning he'll be there to help you whenever Mommy or Daddy can't," the King answered and Kendall glanced over at the man, eying him before turning back to his father._

"_Can we play, Daddy?"_

"_Not now, I'm afraid. Why don't you sit with Mr. Stetson, get to know him."_

"_I don't want to, I just want to play with Daddy," Kendall said with a huff and the King crouched down, looking Kendall in the eyes and rubbing his shoulders._

"_I understand that and I'm sorry, but I need to attend to business and once you are king, you'll understand that Daddy's job is a very busy one. After dinner, we'll play for a little bit before bed, okay?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_Kendall smiled, his father kissing his cheek, "I love you."_

"_Love you too," Kendall said softly and the King got onto his feet, walking over to Jett and clapping the man on the shoulder._

"_He's all yours now, take good care of my son."_

"_Of course, Your Majesty," Jett replied and the King smiled, turning to blow a kiss to his son that Kendall cheerfully caught and held to his heart as the father turned and walked out of the White Room. Kendall looked at Jett, bottle green eyes frowning at first as he approached the man, "I want to play."_

"_Well, we can't play now. We need to do our studies and-"_

"_I don't want to. I want to play."_

"_I understand that, Your Highness but-"_

"_I want to go climb a tree, can you show me how?"_

"_A tree? That isn't proper behavior-"_

"_Can you show me how to make a mudpie? Or show me how to skip a stone in the lake? Or go catch frogs?"_

"_No, we're not going to do any of those nonsensical things."_

"_Then I don't want you, I want Daddy," Kendall said sternly and Jett sighed._

"_Your Highness-"_

"_I'm not going to study, I hate studies."_

"_But you are a young prince and you must-"_

_Kendall turned and broke out into a run, Jett's eyes widening in shock, "C-Come back here! Prince Kendall!" Jett shouted out, chasing after the young boy. Kendall didn't, darting through the halls with Jett trying to keep close to his heels and grab the boy by his wrist but Kendall always managed to keep one step ahead. Jett wasn't very familiar with the palace like the young prince was, having to slow at a turn at a corner since he didn't know what was on the other side and trying to keep track of the small blond was growing increasingly difficult as his legs began to grow sore and slow. Kendall made another sharp left, Jett hearing a crash and shortly after loud wails and he huffed, rushing around the corner to see a maid picking Kendall up into her arms._

"_What do you think you're doing running around here like this!" she scolded, Jett seeing she was pushing a cart of food and delicacies that were now splayed and smashed all over the floor with the tray turned over. The young prince cried into her shoulder, "I-I want Daddy! Take me to Daddy right now, Dottie!"_

_She glanced over at Jett, her lips turning into a sigh, "Does he belong to you now?" she asked and Jett gave a nervous nod as the maid walked over and slowly began to hand Kendall over to Jett's shaking awaiting arms. But Kendall clenched on to her tight, whining and screaming and Jett was growing more and more unsure of his qualifications to be this child's **advisor** of all things as the maid tried to usher calming words in the prince's ear. "Let go, dearie. Let go."_

_Kendall sniffled, Dottie managing to get Kendall into Jett's arms and the advisor glanced down at the child in his grasp. The blond began to scream and sob again, shouting for his father, shouting for Dottie, shouting for just about anyone to come and take him out of Jett's hands and Jett glanced over at the maid, "D-Do you know how to make him stop? I don't have children, I don't know what to do with a crying child."_

"_Take him to his room. By the time you get there, this little tantrum of his will have tuckered him out and he'll be ready to take a nap. Do you know how to get there Mr.?"_

"_No. I don't. Er, and it's Stetson, Jett Stetson."_

"_Right, right. Keep going left down this hall and take the stairs on your right. His Highness' bedroom will be the second door on your right. And Mr. Stetson?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Welcome to the palace," she said with a smile that Jett uneasily smiled back at, Kendall still struggling and slipping out of Jett's hold._

* * *

><p>"I ended up following her directions, trying to go as slow as I could but he was so restless and upset with me, I think I passed the stairs a couple of times until he at least stopped squirming around before I walked up the steps. And by the time I got to his bedroom, he was asleep," Jett murmured and sighed. "I understand that I'm not anything he wanted, I understand that I still won't be what he truly wants. . .but I try, I'm just trying to guide him like I was assigned to do. . .and I know he loves you," Jett said, Carlos blushing at that, "I understand how you make him feel and I honestly I'm glad that you make him feel so happy when he hasn't been in a long time but-"<p>

"It's Parliament and you're worried for Kendall," Carlos replied and Jett nodded his head.

"He's just so hot-blooded, he doesn't fully understand the problems if he isn't a prince. They strip him of his titles, they also strip him of his money, he won't be able to access the vaults and he'll be poor and on the streets without a home."

"Can't the Queen do something about that?"

"Very little," Jett said and rubbed his forehead again, "He loves you and okay, I admit it. I approve. You _are _a very good boy with a kind heart but everything else is against this and I never been so stressed out in my life. And sometimes I wish His Majesty would somehow appear and talk to His Highness for me but he can't so I have to do it. And it makes him angry, I know it does but. . .I'm just trying to do my job as best as I can."

"I understand. . .I'm sorry Jett," Carlos said gently and the man sighed, getting onto his feet and adjusting the cuffs on his sleeve.

"No need to apologize. Just be on your best behavior at the birthday, please. I don't know how many more nights of headaches and restless sleep I can take," Jett said with a groan and Carlos nodded his head, lightly biting on his lower lip and watching as the advisor departed.

* * *

><p>Carlos folded the star neatly, closing his eyes and making his wish for Jett to have a good night's sleep tonight before kissing it and dropping it into the jar and closed the lid shut. He glanced over at the balcony window, looking at how the lights of the town gave a dim glow compared to how much brighter they were from the view in Kendall's bedroom. One week from now, one week and everything will either turn out wonderfully and everything he wished for would come true or everything will go disastrous. Carlos only hoped things will be alright, he hoped that Logan and James would be able to come together as he and Kendall will hopefully come together.<p>

He hoped. Hoped and wished for things to be alright in the end.

And slightly hoped that Kendall's nineteenth birthday would come slower than it is now.


	24. Maleficent

_Update! So yeah, Kendall's birthday is going to span around four, maybe five chapters, maybe not. Then after the birthday chapters, we get into the final arc for this story and then we're done! So yeah, thanks to websweweave, jazdemort, Update Now, BTR1, MyLoveForKenlos, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, Kenlos, Carlos and Kendall, JaganLover, xEryChan, karinebigtimegleek, HoodieTobi, Hikari no Kasai, nickyd92, 1Avid-reader, TidusGT, bigtimerushbtrforlife, itsjessyall, Anonymous Skrtle, fckyeahcc, Sir RCCS, Cookie Monster Giggles, child who is cool, BigTimeGaga, Morte Giver, lilygirl420001, cellyjelly, FootballandBTR3, Malachite, I am 112, Klaine's Child, The Duke of Crazy People, CrazyKAMESFan13, CaitiePaigee, NikkiilovesJessee, Carphanie, LoveSparkle, Hariken Hero, Anim3Fan4Ever and bluestring for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The drive to Ciel D'or was more exciting and enthralling than Carlos had expected it to be. For one thing, the limo was decorated with gorgeous small flags of Westoria that bore the Royal Crest. And as soon as the limo had pulled out of the steel gates, Carlos riding alongside Kendall and Jett seated with the two boys as well as Monsieur Tremaine and a couple of guards, there were so many people out on the streets cheering and shouting and throwing confetti strips at the limo to wish their prince a Happy Birthday. Carlos smiled at them through the tinted glass, turning over to look at Kendall, "Are they like this every year?"<p>

"Sort of. They're just a little bit more crazier now because of the whole 'I need to find a consort' thing," Kendall replied with an annoyed eyeroll but then began to smile, "You know, I bet they think you're in here and are cheering for you too."

Carlos blushed, "Why would they? It's your day, not mine."

"It is your day," Kendall replied, taking Carlos' hand and kissing the back of it, "My beautiful prince."

Carlos gave a wary look over to Jett, the advisor watching them with tired eyes and Carlos slowly turned to face the man, "Jett, did you sleep well last night?"

The advisor rubbed his forehead before the back of his neck, "Actually, I did have an okay sleep. Been a while. . .though I don't know if I'll be getting another good sleep for a while," he murmured and Carlos gave a small nod, worried but glad that at least his wish for Jett came true. Carlos rocked back into the cushion of the leather seat, "How long will it take to get there?"

"A good while. Ciel D'or is pretty far off, around the mountain ranges and stuff," Kendall explained, looking over his shoulder at the citizens chasing after the limo, waving and shouting and smiling brightly. "It's going to be mad over there, with all those dignitaries and the citizens-"

"Speaking of dignitaries, we need to go over our schedule of events for today. First things first, once we get to Ciel D'or there will be a news press waiting at the front steps to wish you a Happy Birthday and try to get you to answer a few questions about what your plans are for Westoria should you become king. Then afterwards, you need to get changed and-" Jett began but Kendall's groan cut him off.

"But I want to show Carlos around. He's never been to a real _castle _before," Kendall said with a pout and Jett sighed.

"He'll have a quick little tour before he needs to meet out at the veranda for brunch," Jett replied and then looked at the boy sitting beside Kendall, eyes growing soft, "Carlos, a lot of dignitaries are going to be at that brunch and at that polo match watching His Highness play. You mustn't show any sort of favoritism other than close friends towards His Highness during the match."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked confused and Kendall gave a little smile, throwing his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Let's say I'm riding by and you shout out 'I love you!', you can't do that. Or you know, give me a kiss if I ride my horse by or-"

"You'll stay _far _from the veranda, don't even tempt yourself," Jett said sternly before focusing attention back to Carlos, "I need you to just act as close friends. There are going to be people there that has heard rumors about you two and I don't want any negative attitudes being thrown your way because you are not a blue blood like they are."

"If you do hear talk like that, tell me and I'll get rid of them," Kendall replied seriously and Carlos sighed.

"I'd figure that would happen. . .who's going to be there?"

"Members of Parliament, of course. The remaining consorts and their families are invited. . .that means that the Duchess of Vennies is going to be attending-"

"_What?_" Kendall asked with furious eyes, "Why is she coming? To look around at property she _thinks _she's going to have?"

"Kendall, please. She is a guest so we must be courteous to her and her husband. If she does become unruly-"

"Which she will," Kendall said with crossed arms and Jett gave a sigh.

"-Then we will kindly ask her to leave. Let's just enjoy the ride for the time being, we have a long week ahead of us," Jett said with a tired sigh, leaning back into the cushion of the limo seat and Carlos sighed. He rested his head on Kendall's shoulder, "Will everything be alright?" Carlos asked softly and Kendall threw his arm around Carlos' small figure.

"Of course it will. . .this week, you are a prince, _my _prince. Don't forget that."

* * *

><p>Ciel D'or was far from Carlos' original vision of a castle but at the same time, fit it so perfectly that he was still amazed. The bricks of the different buildings and structures looked like pure gold, the grass green and lush and stretching even farther than the lawns at the palace. On a hill Carlos could see a small guard tower overlooking a large lake that was to the west of the mountains. Kendall wasn't kidding when it would be even more of a mad house over here than in the streets, news vans all surrounding the gates and reporters flashing cameras and waving microphones at the limos that were driving through the gates. Carlos looked through the window in awe, feeling Kendall grab hold of his hand, "When we get out, keep walking and don't let any reporters stop you and ask any questions."<p>

"And don't be holding his hand," Jett snapped and Kendall turned to glare at the advisor as Carlos shook his hand free from Kendall's grasp, feeling the limo rolling to a stop. The younger boy gave a small gulp, his body shaking with nerves as the shouts and cheers seemed to be louder now, even louder when one of the guards opened the limo door and began to quickly try to usher the people inside out. Carlos was right behind Kendall, the blond trying to give a reassuring glance before stepping out onto the stone pavement and Carlos could hear how loud the citizens of Westoria were screaming for the Royal Family.

He could see Princess Katie and the Queen waiting at the top of the stairs, waving and talking with some of the reporters that were at the top by the doors. Kendall was already stepping through the large crowds and paparazzi, people throwing confetti high over his head and raining down over him. Carlos slowly walked behind, trying to keep his distance but at the same time not wanting to linger too far behind and be swallowed by the frenzied reporters. Carlos tried to keep his eyes on Kendall, to try and follow the prince's path up to the steps when a hand jutted out in front of him, startling him as people shouted his name.

"Carlos! Carlos! Please, a word!" the reporters shouted, Carlos warily looking over at them as the cameras flashed and people waved the microphones at him.

"Um, I'm sorry but I can't talk for long-"

"But please! We're from AM LA on Channel Six, this is an exclusive and we're dying to here from one of our own!" the woman shouted out and Carlos froze, confusion coming over his face as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I-I don't understand."

"We're broadcasting _live _for all of America to see! How do you like it here? Do you think American and Westorian cultures mix well? Do you miss it back home in America?" the woman rattled off questions to Carlos' now frozen with fear face. For all of America to see? _Including _the Griffins? What if they were watching this right now or someone that knew them and told them what they saw? Seeing Carlos surrounded by screaming and adoring Westorian citizens, being invited to the prince's birthday party, the prince that was _supposed _to be treating him miserable and like a slave. Carlos couldn't move, his feet felt stiff and numb and his mouth was dry. What was he going to say? Should he run? But the woman kept listing off question after question, other reporters trying to chime in their own questions they desired answered and everything around him felt like it was spinning too fast.

He felt a hand grab his own, looking to his left and seeing Kendall was there pulling him away from the reporters and Carlos nervously blushed as Kendall easily led him through the crowd and to the stairs.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Carlos muttered and Kendall sighed.

"It's alright, they're always overwhelming," Kendall reassured and turned, facing the crowd and giving a wave. He glanced over to Carlos, giving the boy a smile, "Wave. It's alright to do _that_."

Carlos smiled uneasily, waving with his other hand while his still clenched onto Kendall's tight. Then Carlos remembered Jett's words, quickly releasing Kendall's hand and stepping away from Kendall with embarrassed blush and Kendall looked over at him in confusion.

"No hand holding, remember?" Carlos reminded and Kendall frowned, ready to open his mouth and comment on that before the Queen placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder, slowly leading Kendall through the large doors and Katie following close behind. The princess gestured for Carlos to escort her inside, Carlos quickly rushing over and hooking an arm around the girl's and walking through the doors in step with her.

"What did you tell those reporters?" she asked and Carlos sighed.

"Nothing. I was completely struck."

"Well the next time you get in front of a camera, make sure you promote how much you love Westoria and how much you think that the US and Westoria should become allies should there be any problems and also see if the US could work in a deal about Westoria joining the United Nations. Then-"

"Katie, er, Your Highness, I don't have _any _idea how to even tell them that. . .besides I don't want to be on camera," Carlos murmured and Katie scoffed.

"Why not? You should get used to it, once you marry Kendall you're going to be on camera practically 24/7."

Carlos blushed, "I-I can't marry-"

"Please, Kendall relayed his plan to me and I'm positive that Parliament won't be able to _not _give you the title of prince consort. They'll need a year to make another list of consorts and my mom is all set on making you a knight once you turn eighteen. It's perfect! And you're going to promote Westoria whenever you can to that American reporter."

"But Your Highness-"

"No buts, do it for the sake of your future country," Princess Katie replied and Carlos sighed, looking away to take in the sights of the castle they were currently walking through. It looked similar to the palace but had an aged appearance to it. Like Ciel D'or had seen years of royalty, perhaps even dating back to times of Kellan and the original Diamond and Mitchell struggle. Speaking of which, Carlos hadn't seen any of the guests arriving along with them, were they supposed to come at another time or were they already here? And James and Logan, how were they supposed to spend _any _time together when now every Mitchell and Diamond were right there watching their every move in hopes that they would woo Kendall.

Carlos just hoped things will be okay. For all of them.

Kendall and the Queen stopped, turning and facing Carlos and Katie, "I need to go and get changed for the polo match. . .you're gonna be out there on your own for a little while," Kendall said softly and Katie held Carlos' arm tight to her body.

"I'll watch out for him, Big Brother," she said with a wink and Kendall smiled. The prince moved away from his mother the same time Katie released her hold on Carlos' arm as Kendall stepped forward and his gloved hands gently graced Carlos' cheeks to pull him into a soft kiss. Carlos' heart fluttered, closing his eyes and holding tight to Kendall's jacket, the prince's hands moving down to his waist to tug him close to his body, tongue slipping quickly past Carlos' lips to map out all of the small little spots in Carlos' mouth that made the boy sigh and whimper. Carlos pulled away with a shy blush, glancing over to the Queen that had turned her head with a little smile on her face, "I-I'm sorry-"

"It's alright. Young love is quite a beautiful thing," she said with a smile and Kendall smiled back at her before turning and giving a peck to Carlos' lips.

"A winning kiss after the match?" Kendall asked and Carlos shook his head.

"We're supposed to be friends? Besides, what if you lose?"

"One, it will be from nosy eyes. Two, thanks for the confidence in me," Kendall said with a little pout and Carlos smiled.

"Fine then, a kiss for doing your best," Carlos said and Kendall leaned down, his lips brushing against the shell of Carlos' ear.

"I'll pull you aside behind one of the trees, so no one can see us," he whispered, kissing the tip of Carlos' ear before smiling. He glanced over his shoulder at his mother, holding his arm out for her to take hold of and with a small nod, the two began to depart down the hallway. Princess Katie hooked her arm back around Carlos', gesturing over to the white door that was in front of them.

"Ready to enter the lion's den?" she asked and Carlos gulped.

"I-I guess I have to."

"Remember, smile, be your princely self and 'I love Westoria' to the cameras," the young girl coached and Carlos gave a small nod. She gave a squeeze of his hand, reassuring and calming like Kendall's before the two stepped over and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The veranda was large and so many people were gathered on it, drinking wine and having some of the little appetizers servants carried around on their silver trays. Tables were all lined with a cream white cloth and adorned with bouquets of colorful spring flowers so oddly out of place during this time of the year, the trees around them turning mixtures of orange and yellow. Everyone was dressed so fancy, even sporting miniature golden binoculars to have a better view of the polo field out on the green. Far off Carlos could see the stables, some of the men that must be participating in the match talking to each other close by the horses. His eyes wandered through the crowds, trying to see if he could spot a familiar and friendly face and smiling when he spotted Logan in his 'Camille' disguise seated at a table with a woman Carlos assumed to be his mother.<p>

Carlos approached them, Logan glancing up and smiling at Carlos while Logan's mother glanced over her shoulder in curiosity.

"It's nice to see you," Logan said in his high pitched voice, getting up to hug Carlos and Carlos happily hugged the boy in drag back. Logan turned, gesturing over to the woman sitting down and examining Carlos closely, "Carlos, this is my mother, Joanne Mitchell, Lady of Nachee."

Carlos gave a polite bow, "It's a pleasure to be in your presence," he said and he heard the woman give a little giggle, glancing up to see a smile on her lips.

"How charming, pleasure to meet you as well," she replied, standing up and glancing over at Logan. Carlos could now see the awkwardness over her face, the mother trying to choose her words wisely. "I'll. . .just be over there, darling," she replied, giving a tiny pat on Logan's shoulder before moving away to go and socialize with the other guests. Logan gave a heavy sigh, sitting down and Carlos sitting down right beside him.

"This is going to be a disaster, I just know it," Logan murmured and Carlos frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for starters, Camille is supposed to be courting Kendall the _exact _same time Logan is supposed to be here for his friend's nineteenth birthday. And James was looking for me, well, me as Logan. But we're never going to get the chance to be alone together with our families around ready to jump at each other's throats."

"Where is James anyways?" Carlos asked, looking around and Logan pointed out to the stables.

"He's in the polo match, probably didn't want to pass up on getting a chance to be around an animal," Logan said with a little smile, "Honestly, it's the only time when he's truly happy. . .and. . ."

"And?"

". . .And when he's talking to me. . .he told me that over the phone just last night," Logan murmured with little blush coming over his cheeks and Carlos smiled.

"You two are so romantic."

"Which makes me all the still worried on our future together. _If _that's even an option. I mean look at our families," Logan said, gesturing all around the veranda and Carlos noticed how more people were gathering on opposite sides creating two large clusters of people. And occasionally, a person that was on the side Logan and Carlos were seated on would glare at those people grouped together opposite of them, mumbling about Diamonds in a disgusted manner before continuing their conversation. Logan gave another sigh, "I'm just worried, what if this all turns out to be a disaster?"

"It won't, don't think like that," Carlos said gently, reaching out to hold Logan's hand, "We're going to have our happy ever after. Promise."

". . .Promise. . .just have to keep wishing," Logan said with a small smile and Carlos smiled back, glancing over to the polo field at the sound of an opening gunshot. The horses were being rode in, Carlos now seeing James riding atop a black horse dressed in a blue polo uniform and holding the mallet firm in his right hand. And towards the back, Carlos saw Kendall riding in atop a chestnut colored horse dressed in a white polo uniform.

"Are James and Kendall on different teams?" Carlos asked and Logan nodded his head.

"Looks like it. . .see that man over there in the blue? The one that's riding on the spotted horse over there by His Highness," Logan pointed out and Carlos squinted his eyes, sure enough seeing a man with clean shaven face, broad and strong. "That's the Duke of Vennies, that's Victoria's husband."

Carlos gulped at the thought of the woman, surely she must be amongst the other Diamonds on the other side and maybe if Carlos just stayed by Logan's side, he wouldn't have to confront her. Kendall glanced over in their direction, Carlos seeing the prince smiling flirty and cheeky and the boy fighting the urge to wave back or to wish him good luck. But he smiled back at him, shy and Kendall winked before guiding his horse to their starting position. "Why didn't you volunteer to play? Do you know how?"

"I know how. But my cousin volunteered to play instead. That skinny one over there on the gray horse," Logan pointed out, Carlos seeing the scrawny and rather awkward looking man trying to move his horse over to his starting position. "Everyone in my family wants me to _really _turn on the charm but I just don't see how that is going to be possible. I never felt that way about His Highness, I only feel that way about James."

"Try not to worry about it so much," Carlos said gently, hearing the referee blow the whistle and Kendall quickly charging with mallet raised to hit the golden colored polo ball clear across the field and Carlos eagerly smiled.

"He's really good, isn't he?" Carlos asked and Logan smiled.

"Figured as much, probably one of the things his advisor forced him to learn to occupy his time," Logan said with a humored grin, watching as Kendall drove the golden ball far across the field and into the goal, an eruption of cheers coming from the Mitchell family behind them. Carlos smiled but then his smile began to fade, figuring the only reason they were cheering was because right now the team the Diamond members were on were losing. He watched as Kendall rode his horse around, hi-fiving Logan's cousin before making his way back around to get ready to try and grab hold of the ball again.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the game, Carlos felt someone tap him on his shoulder, glancing behind him to see one of the servants gesturing over to the other end of the veranda, "Someone wishes to speak with you," he said, Carlos looking warily over to Logan and Logan biting his lower lip in nerves. Carlos turned back to the servant, slowly getting onto his feet.<p>

"Oh, okay," he murmured, beginning to follow the servant through the small crowd still standing over to the opposite side. The side where the Diamonds were all gathered and Carlos was growing worried. Who would want to talk with him over here? He would have figured all the Diamonds would have heard about him through the Duke and would be keeping their distance from a person like him. Or maybe if he was lucky, Stephanie was seated over here and just wanted Carlos' company. He hadn't seen the princess yet since he arrived, _please _let that be the reason he was now walking amongst the Diamonds that were all eying him sharply if not watching James or Victoria's husband play.

The servant led Carlos to a table that had only one person seated, a woman in a dark blue dress suit sipping from a glass of dark wine. She glanced up, her eyes icy but the same warm shade of hazel like James', her hair rich and black done up in a neat bun. Carlos gulped, the woman gesturing to the seat across from her as she settled the glass down, "Much nicer seat here than all the way down there, don't you think?" she asked and Carlos gave a small nod. He could see the goal that Kendall always managed to score in very clear now, though now at the moment the polo players were all down at the other end of the field. Carlos gave a small bow, "Um, it's nice to meet you, mam."

". . .Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Garcia," she said coolly and Carlos looked at her in confusion, his heart thudding fast in his chest. She gestured to the chair again, "Sit, sit, don't want you to miss the game," she said and Carlos gave a slow nod, taking his seat as a servant brought over some appetizers to the table. She sent him on his way, taking another sip of her wine glass before looking over at Carlos, "I'm sure you're curious as to who I am, correct?"

". . .I have a guess as to who you are. . ." Carlos muttered and she smiled, resting her chin on her gloved hand.

"Really then? Tell me who I am."

". . .The Duchess of Vennies, Ms. Victoria Diamond."

"_Mrs._," she corrected, showing Carlos the large diamond wedding ring on her finger, "Married. My husband is that handsome man over there on the spotted horse in blue," she pointed out and then a burst of cheers erupted from the Diamond family members all around them, startling Carlos as his head whirled around to see Victoria's husband raising his mallet proud and riding his horse across the field with haughty smile on his lips. "And apparently, the one that scored another goal."

"Yeah. . .he's very good," Carlos said quietly and Victoria hummed.

"Of course he is, I wouldn't dare marry someone that didn't excel in something so impressive as sports. He's an Olympian, you know. From France. Won two gold medals in show jumping in the individuals and team."

"Oh. . .that's nice. . ." Carlos murmured and Victoria leaned back in her chair, swirling around the wine in her glass.

"Only if James would put in the effort my husband does. Most likely doesn't want to overexert his little pony friend," she said in an annoyed tone and Carlos looked over at the woman, frown trying to fight and show but Carlos tried to just turn around and focus attention back on the game. "So. . .you are the boy that is threatening my crown."

Carlos looked at her, her eyes now predatory and watching every little movement on Carlos' face. He frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe you do, this entire country is in an uproar about you. I'm very impressed someone of your background could play such a good little political game."

"I'm not here to steal the crown and even if I was, it wouldn't be rightfully yours to begin with," Carlos said, Victoria giving a little smile. Humored, like what Carlos said was nothing but a joke to her and it slowly began to make Carlos' blood boil.

"And do you believe it belongs to you? Someone who doesn't know a thing about royalty?"

"I know Kendall more closely than you ever will."

"I'm very sure you and His Highness are very. . .intimate with each other," she said, her red lips smirking upwards and Carlos began to blush hard, "A young man like him would have a little play thing like you around, tell me, how far has he gone with you?"

Carlos looked away in embarrassment, "H-How could you ask me something like that? We haven't done a thing. We're close friends, that's all."

"Close friends? Then why would James tell us about the kiss you and His Highness shared at that sleepover _if _you were only close friends?" Victoria asked, Carlos freezing up tight. James told his family about them? Why would he do something like that? His heart was beating even faster now as Victoria gave a small shrug, "Course, he could have lied in order to make himself appear useful and important, seeing as he's nothing but a meager little animal hugger. But you wouldn't tell me how my dear baby cousin lied to his family about you two, make him more pathetic than he already is, would you?"

"How could you say that about your own _blood?_ James is kind and all he wants is acceptance from you snooty, obnoxious-" Carlos bit his lip, feeling his voice was growing louder as he grew angrier and he glanced out over on the field, seeing Kendall looking in their direction, watching them closely while the other players got into their places. Carlos looked back at Victoria, the duchess still smiling and she gave a little laugh.

"Aren't you a darling little child, believing that everything is like a fairy tale and goody-goody little brats like you deserve everything on a silver platter. James is kind, yes. But kindness is weak and he'll be stepped on as soon as he tries to do something on his own."

"That isn't true, James is competent in what he's good at if you just give the time to _listen _to him-"

"_Listen? _To some ignorant nineteen year old go on and on about animals when there are more important things to do-"

"Like manipulating Parliament to put you and your husband on the throne? Lying to James and making him feel important when in the end, you're just going to toss him aside?" Carlos hissed and Victoria smiled.

"I think you should stop talking before you say something you'll regret. You don't know what you're getting into trying to meddle in our affairs and you _will _regret ever saying yes to coming here if you continue to do so."

"I'm not afraid of you," Carlos said and she leaned forward, her eyebrow crooking upwards.

"Really? I'm sure all the princesses are absolutely terrified when it comes to facing a dragon that could rip them to _shreds_," she said, her white teeth barred and eyes dark as Carlos felt his body begin to shake. A hand was on his shoulder, a small scared yelp escaping his lips as he turned to see Jett standing behind him, the advisor looking stern at the woman sitting across the table and idly returning to sipping from her glass.

"Excuse us, Mr. Garcia is being requested someplace else," Jett said and the woman gave a little laugh.

"His Highness fearful for his little princess, I see. Take him, I'm done with him for the time being," she said and Carlos growled, getting up fast and storming away with Jett trying to stay close behind him. Carlos exited out of the white doors and back into the hallways of the castle, Jett coming out a few seconds later and placing hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What did she tell you?" he asked and Carlos let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, his heart still beating extremely fast.

"I-I just want to sit someplace quiet, Jett. . .where will I be staying?"

Jett just watched the boy closely before giving a sigh, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Carlos' bedroom in Ciel D'or was beautiful, even more grandiose than his bedroom back at the palace. The walls were a tea-green shade than the creamy golden back at the palace, instead of gold accents along the wall there were coral white moldings and figurines. There was no patio for Carlos to be able to step out on but there was a wide window overlooking the garden and fountain area of the castle, Carlos opening it to let in a fresh breeze that hopefully would calm him down.<p>

That woman. . .she _is _a dragon. Poor James, Carlos wondering if the polo match was finished up with. If James' team won, no doubt all the credit would go to Victoria's Olympian of a husband for their victory. If James' team lost, all the blame would go to James' lack of aggressive playing. And Logan wouldn't be able to comfort him at all with the families watching the two of them, Carlos felt absolutely horrible for the brunette boy and now began to understand Logan's worry. But things just have to work out, things just have to be alright. Carlos didn't pack his jar of stars but he did make a tiny box for any wishes he might want to make while they were over here, a wish for sure that Logan and James will be able to talk and confide in each other while they were here for Kendall's birthday.

The coral white doors opened, Carlos looking over to see Kendall walking in, fresh bouquet of roses in his hand. The prince closed the door shut, Carlos moving to sit on the large satiny bed as Kendall handed him the roses.

"You weren't there behind the tree for me to give you these," Kendall said and Carlos took them, smelling them and giving a heavenly sigh.

"They're beautiful, thank you. Did you win?"

"Yeah, those flowers were given to me from one of the guests. I also got a little medal, see?" Kendall replied, tugging a golden medal out of the white polo shirt for Carlos to see and Carlos smiled before looking down at the ground in worry.

"Is James alright?"

"He didn't look too happy about going over where his family was. . .he played a good game, wasn't like he sucked."

"But his family-"

"I saw you talking to Victoria," And Kendall began to frown, "What did she tell you that got you looking so upset?"

Carlos got up and placed the roses in one of the empty vases sitting on the black dresser before moving back and sitting down on the bed, Kendall sitting down right beside him. The prince lied down, tugging Carlos and pulling the boy on his side and into his arms, Kendall scooting closer so the two were practically spooning as he rested his chin in the crook of Carlos' neck and gave a little hum as Carlos sighed.

"She said that. . .I'm some goody-goody brat that acts like I deserve everything on a silver platter. . .and that I'll regret ever saying yes to coming here if I keep meddling in the consort process."

"I'll make sure Jett has her and her husband banned immediately," Kendall said and Carlos closed his eyes.

"Might as well ban all of the Diamond family, I'm sure they feel the exact same way about me."

"Who cares what they feel about you. . .what matters is that I love you. So much and there's nothing they can do to stop how _I _feel about you," Kendall whispered, kissing Carlos' cheek and Carlos turned his body so he was facing Kendall. The prince tugged him tight to his body, laying lips on Carlos' and kissing the boy gently as he let fingers thread through Carlos' hair and Carlos gave a sigh into the kiss before he pulled away and nuzzled his head underneath Kendall's chin. "Things are going to be just fine. I promise."

"Yeah. . .promise. . ."


	25. La Sylphide

_Here's an update. . .really early in the morning. Meh, when inspiration happens, it happens. And we're **really **getting into the nitty gritty, I'm actually happy to hear the response for Victoria as being the major antagonist, it really shaped how the story was going to end so now instead of Victoria just being some one time deal, boom, she's Carlos' dragon he needs to overcome._

_Well, there's one more thing. But you'll see later.  
><em>

_Anyways, thanks to leann15, saltypancakes, professional-fangirl, Carlos and Kendall, TidusGT, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, MyLoveForKenlos, JaganLover, Kenlos, Update Now, Hikari no Kasai, HoodieTobi, Anonymous Skrtle, child who is cool, Cookie Monster Giggles, itsjessyall, Mr. President, Klaine's Child, BigTimeOzzy, Sir RCCS, NikkiilovesJessee, xEryChan, CrazyKAMESFan13, cellyjelly, Lansten, Hariken Hero, Anim3Fan4Ever, Morte Giver, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, lilygirl420001, bluestring, Carphanie, fckyeahcc and BigTimeGaga for the alert, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Victoria and her husband have to leave?"<p>

"It _means _that His Highness and the rest of the Royal Family _finally _see what disgusting, abhorrent people you really are!"

"No one is asking for _your _opinion anyways, stay out of the conversation you old braud."

"Don't talk to my wife like that!"

Carlos watched with a heavy sigh as an outburst of yelling and name calling erupted below the balcony he was standing on, the Mitchells and Diamonds screaming and hissing and trying to throw fists at whoever they could with the guards of Ciel D'or trying to hold the two quarreling families apart. And in the midst of all the anger and shouting, he could see James and Logan awkwardly standing there, cheeks heated and red with embarrassment over their family screaming and making a commotion. Victoria and her husband weren't doing anything, standing with poised elegance and not at all faltering from the chaos happening all around them. And Jett was trying to calm everyone, trying to explain his reasoning (or better yet, Kendall's reasoning) for asking the Duchess and her husband to leave, the Diamond members not having any of it.

Once again, Carlos caused trouble without meaning to do any of it.

Carlos then saw the Queen approaching the two groups in a hurry, dressed in a light orange ballgown meant for the ballet they all were supposed to go see tonight and the families ceased their fighting to give a polite bow to Her Majesty.

"What is going here?" she asked and Victoria stepped forward, giving a curtsey before speaking.

"His Highness asked for me and my husband to leave and I'm afraid my dear family doesn't understand why along with myself," she said with a sad sigh, Carlos frowning hard as the Queen glanced over at Jett with a worried look.

"I'm sure there must be a very good reason for my son's behavior."

"I hope so, I don't wish to leave and neither does my husband. But if His Highness doesn't feel comfortable with me around here then I'm afraid-"

"Victoria will not be leaving! If she goes, we _all _go!"

"Good! The sooner you Diamonds are gone, the better!" A Mitchell man shouted and the screams and yells started once more, ceasing when Her Majesty raised her hand to silence the crowd.

"It isn't fair for His Highness trying to pick on our family members, showing favoritism for the Mitchells when he should be showing _all _of us the same hospitality like a _future king_ should," a large Diamond woman said with a hurt huff and the Queen gave a sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"The Duchess and her husband won't be leaving, they are welcome to stay for the rest of Kendall's birthday and I'll talk to him to see if we can work things out, okay?" she asked, looking between the two groups. The Mitchells were absolutely disgruntled about the idea, the Diamonds smiling subtly as the Queen asked for all families to enjoy their time here without any more fighting. After all, they were here for Kendall, they shouldn't be fighting like this when they were _his _guests. The crowd gave another bow to Her Majesty as she gave a curt nod and walked away, Jett following after her and Carlos assumed they were heading into the direction of Kendall's bedroom. The Mitchells and Diamonds glared at each other in silence before one by one they departed in opposite ways, Logan and James trying to linger but family members sweeping them away off to their separate quarters. Victoria glanced up at the balcony Carlos was standing on and watching from, Carlos seeing how the woman smiled when she caught his eye and he quickly backed away and behind a wall, heart beating fast in nerves. He shook his head, quickly walking down the hallway to continue getting ready for the ballet.

A ballet. . .Carlos never figured he'd be going to a ballet. He didn't even think Kendall would still be interested in something like that, the time today after the polo match that was not spent conversing with some well known officials and invited guests at the small lunch around 3 was spent with Carlos, Kendall holding Carlos in his arms and just talking about anything that came to his mind with fingers threading through Carlos' hair. He told him that it would be at a fancy theater, that he and Carlos would be able to sit together in a nice private section without any worry of who could be watching them while they enjoyed the show. As much as Carlos wished that the prince would take his advisor's advice and not become too close during the birthday celebration and draw attention from the consorts, Carlos still enjoyed these intimate moments together. Moments like these where sometimes they wouldn't speak a word to each other and just lie in each other's warm grasp, unspoken 'I love yous' as Kendall held Carlos tight and Carlos would kiss and nuzzle underneath Kendall's chin.

That quiet little fairy-tale romance, both of them at peace and both of them happily in love.

Carlos made his way back to his bedroom, moving to a small mirror that was hanging on the wall beside his closet to adjust the black tie around his neck. He pulled on his cuffs, straightening them out and gave a little sigh, hand going up to gently brush through his hair and pushing any strayed strands out of place back to their rightful spot. Then two pairs of hands came up to play with the knot of Carlos' tie, Carlos glancing behind him in the mirror to see Kendall smiling at his reflection and Carlos turned to face the young prince.

"Did you speak to your mother?" Carlos asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I need to speak with her? We already know what we need to do at the ballet."

"No, not about that. . .Victoria and her husband are staying. The Diamonds put up a big argument about it and the Mitchells weren't helping either," Carlos said and Kendall frowned.

"_What? _I _told _Jett the reason she needs to go. If he can't do it, then I'll tell her to leave myself," he said, turning fast but Carlos quickly grabbed his hand.

"No. . .I don't want James to possibly get blamed for any of this," Carlos said and Kendall gave a scoff.

"What would James be blamed for? He's welcome here if he treats you kindly-"

"But I'm just worried. Kendall, you should have seen the way they screamed and shouted all for Victoria to stay. Do you think that they would do the same thing if we asked James to leave? They even threatened to leave all together if Victoria has to go and James needs to talk to Logan and-"

"_Speaking _of Logan," Kendall started, crossing his arms and giving a huff, "I can't believe he wasn't on the polo match! He's _way _better than his cousin, where was he supposed to be?"

"Kendall-"

"If he doesn't show up at the ballet-"

"He will!" Carlos said and Kendall crossed his arms.

"You promise?"

"Yes. . .may James and Logan sit with us too? So that they can have some alone time too?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled, stepping forward and placing hands on Carlos' waist.

"Trying to create a romantic atmosphere by sitting couples with each other?" Kendall asked and Carlos let his hands go to gently adjust Kendall's red tie.

"No, I'm worried about James. Worried about them both, I'm sure they'd want to talk to each other since they haven't been able to all because of their families," Carlos replied and Kendall nodded, leaning down to kiss Carlos' forehead.

"I'll make sure to let Lord Mitchell and the Duke know that I want James and Logan to sit with me. I won't tell them about each other or you though."

"Good."

"Anything else, Your Highness?" Kendall asked, taking Carlos' hand to kiss the back of it and Carlos smiled, light blush over his cheeks.

"You're the prince, not me."

"You shall be known as Prince Carlos, Prince of Westoria before you marry me. Then when we are married, you will _then _be known as Prince Carlos, Duke of Rush and Earl of Windsor."

Carlos blushed at the thought as Kendall began to smile, "So Your Highness, shall you kiss your future King?"

Carlos smiled, looking up shyly as Kendall leaned down and stole a quick little peck and then kissed his nose, "I'll be off."

"I'll see you when we're leaving," Carlos said gently and Kendall gave him one last quick kiss before giving a wink and turning on his heel to exit the bedroom. Carlos let the tips of his fingers gently tap at his lips, giving a soft sigh as he moved to his bed and gently sat down.

Prince Carlos. . .he kinda liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>The outside of the theater was packed with paparazzi trying to catch a glimpse of all the guests that were invited to come to see the ballet. And the theater was just as grand as Kendall had described it would be. There were large columns all around the building, statues of women and men in various dance poses or playing musical instruments such as violins or harps. A lot of craftsmanship went into creating this theater, Carlos couldn't believe that he had the opportunity to be able to experience something like this with his own eyes. The cheers and the shouts of the people and the paparazzi were loud, horns blaring from cars due to the traffic and Carlos glanced over to Kendall as the prince scooted in closer beside him, a hand going to gently grasp Carlos' and the blond gave him a small smile.<p>

"Ready?"

"But the cameras-"

"Don't care. I'm not going to lose you to another photo frenzy like at the castle. We'll ignore any questions and just keep walking until we're safely inside," Kendall relayed the plan and Carlos gulped, feeling the vehicle come to a stop and soon the door opening up with a guard trying to escort the two of them quickly out. The lights blinded the dark sky, Carlos not able to see the array of stars that he was usually able to view back at the palace. But the moon was full and bright, Carlos slightly getting distracted by it before feeling Kendall tug him along and quickly past the screaming reporters and flashing lights of the cameras. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that American newscrew behind the barriers and broadcasting the event, the woman reporter trying to flag the two of them down but Kendall not even stopping one second. But the American camera was trained on his worried face, worry that Griffin and Mercedes will still have the chance of seeing him like this.

They hurried up the stairs and into the doors, the grand foyer of the theater bright and golden. Kendall led Carlos to a velvety red staircase that spiraled upwards to the second floor and then pulled the boy to the right, beginning to walk down the hallway together hand in hand.

"What kind of ballet is this?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a smile.

"It's actually like a mixture of different ballets. Like. . .each performance is a different scene from a different ballet. There's Swan Lake and Coppelia and Sleeping Beauty-"

"Really?" Carlos asked surprised and Kendall nodded, pausing for a moment to take Carlos' hands and begin to twirl the boy around.

"Yes, and they'll play our song and you'll see beautiful dancers and colors-"

"Our song?" Carlos asked with a blush and Kendall smiled.

"Of course it's our song, Sleeping Beauty's Waltz. We had our first kiss to that song, it should be our song," Kendall said simply and leaned down to kiss Carlos' nose. Carlos gave a little laugh, leaning up on his tip-toes to kiss the tip of Kendall's nose as well and the prince smiled, giving Carlos' waist a little hug before taking the boy's hand and continuing down the hall. They made a left, Carlos spotting a guard standing by a small black door and once they approached, he gave a salute and bow.

"Your Highness," he greeted and then turned, opening the door and Carlos seeing four nice chairs seated before a balcony view.

"I have two more guests coming. James Diamond and Logan Mitchell," Kendall let the guard know and the man nodded, Kendall hooking an arm around Carlos' and escorting the boy inside. The theater was beautiful, scarlet red and golden accents all around them and along the walls, Carlos rushing to the balcony to peer over the edge at all the seats below them and the orchestra pit by the stage playing soft music to wait to. Above, the ceiling was painted of various ballet scenes and a shiny crystal chandelier hung from the direct center. Kendall walked over to peer over the balcony's edge as well, hand on the small of Carlos' back as the Latino gave a small sigh.

"It's so beautiful," Carlos murmured and Kendall nodded his head.

"It is. . ." Carlos began to see Kendall frowned and he looked at the prince in confusion, "What's wrong?" Carlos asked and Kendall pointed down to the first couple of rows in front of the orchestra and Carlos glanced down to see them. The rows were filled with girls, young and dressed elegant, fanning themselves and talking and giggling loudly. Carlos glanced back over to Kendall, the prince still frowning, "Guests?"

"I don't know who they are, I've never seen them before. They're not Mitchells or Diamonds since that's not where they sit. . .not a part of Parliament because Parliament isn't supposed to be sitting there either. . ._definitely _not Royal Family members. . .I don't know who they are or what they are doing here, I don't remember inviting any of those girls," Kendall said in confusion and Carlos glanced back down at the rows of girls, noticing that also they kept on whirling their heads around as if they were looking for someone. The doors opened behind them and Carlos turned, James entering the small balcony area and looking at the two in confusion.

The marquess adjusted his tie, "I didn't know you were supposed to be here. . .this is going to be very awkward, isn't it?" James asked and Carlos shook his head, walking over and giving the brunette a big hug. He felt James stiffen in surprise but then slowly begin to hug him back, whispering a soft, "Thanks, I needed that." Carlos pulled away, smiling back, "Any time."

"It won't be awkward, Logan should be here too," Kendall said and James blushed red.

"R-Really?. . .Our family won't see us together, right? Cause I just can't do anything to make them mad right now, I mean, with the polo match and Victoria and-"

"What happened after that spat between your family and the Mitchells?" Carlos asked and James sighed, moving to sit in one of the red velvet chairs and rest his chin in the palms of his hands.

"They're mad at me. They're mad that I'm not making His Highness want to love me more than he loves you and blamed my bad polo playing for that too. And I'm _really _trying to please them but it's just hopeless when you two love each other and I love Logan," James said with an exhausted groan and Carlos' eyes widened.

"You love Logan?"

". . .Yes. . .I really do, he's the _only _person in the entire world that really understands and cares about how I feel. . .I wish I never got fooled into this. I wish I could just run away. I mean, I should just give up, my family will never want me, my family will always be disappointed in me, why should I even be here?" James said hopelessly and Carlos frowned, moving to sit down beside the brunette and slowly began to rub James' back.

"Things are going to be okay, I promise."

"Princess, this isn't a fairy tale."

"Things _will _be okay, James," Carlos said sternly and the marquess gave a sigh, the door behind them opening once more and in stepping Logan, the brunette dressed in a fine black suit compared to the usual flowing dresses he always masqueraded in. James turned his head, looking over at Logan with a blushing face and shy smile as Logan saw him, giving a smile himself and a tiny wave to James.

"It's nice to see you again," Logan said softly and James nodded his head, Kendall giving a frown and crossing his arms.

"Why weren't you in the polo match today? Your _cousin? _Of all the Mitchells in the family, _him?_ And another thing too, you were supposed to hang out with us tomorrow during the sporting events at Ciel D'or but Jett told me you weren't! I thought you were _supposed _to be one of my closest friends!" Kendall accused and Logan sighed, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'll make it up to you somehow," Logan said with a sigh and Kendall tapped his chin.

". . .Kiss my feet."

"Kendall!" Carlos snapped and the prince rolled his eyes.

"He knows I'm only joking. . .say, do either of you two know who those girls down there are supposed to be?" the blond asked, gesturing to those two rows down in front of the orchestra section. Things were beginning to grow quieter now, Carlos assuming that the ballet would be starting in a few minutes as James and Logan moved to the railing and leaned over to get a good look. The marquess hummed, pointing a finger at the girl in lavender with hair in a wild up-do, "That girl there was looking for you, or at least, she was wondering where you were."

"That girl too beside her. And those ones on the far end of the row, I heard them asking about you too when I was walking down the hallway from my family," Logan explained and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed.

"I never seen them before in my life, what do they want?" he asked and the two brunettes shrugged. The lights began to dim, the red velvety curtains opening up and the four made their way back to their seats, peering over the balcony to see the stage and a singular spotlight. Carlos bounced his leg in excitement, feeling Kendall wrapping an arm around his shoulders and nuzzling his head into the side of Carlos'. The younger boy could hear James and Logan beginning to talk, hear James confess and confide all he was feeling about the polo match and how he tried to play rough but Victoria's husband kept stealing the ball away from him before he got the chance. Carlos closed his eyes, moving more closer to Kendall's body as he heard the sound of musical instruments begin to play and fill the large theater with a melodious tune.

It sounded like a fairy tale, Carlos in his own head illustrating what was going on. The trumpets and flutes of Swan Lake flowed into his ears, Carlos dreaming of a blue and white lily pond for Kendall and him to reside by and soak in all the beauty of the trees and the weeping willows around them, swans gliding gracefully across the pristine water. Sometimes Kendall would give him a gentle tap awake to see the dancers moving across the stage with large jumps and pointed feet, elegant and colorful costumes on their thin and lithe figures as they danced and spun in time to the music. Sometimes Carlos would glance over to James and Logan, the two of them quietly watching the ballet but their hands intertwined, Logan's thumb on top of James' hand gently rubbing in small circles. It was so nice, nice and quiet with just the four of them not having to worry about anyone watching them, having these few hours alone together to be in each others presence. . .it was wonderful.

"See that girl right there?" Kendall quietly whispered to Carlos and Carlos glanced down on the stage, seeing a young lady dancing along beside another man on stage, both of them dressed in white and sprinkled with golden glitter.

"Yes?"

"Jett placed me in ballet class once, she was my partner for about five months."

"Why'd you stop then?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a scoff.

"Because seriously? _Ballet?_"

"I thought you and your father and grandfather went to see ballets together," Carlos said and Kendall hummed.

"My father enjoyed ballets, you know, my mother was a ballerina. And he saw her performing, that was when he fell in love with her," Kendall said and Carlos smiled, giving a little sigh.

"How romantic," he said and Kendall smiled.

"You would have been a beautiful ballerina," he complimented and Carlos blushed.

"N-No, I couldn't. I'm not graceful at all, I have two left feet. . .besides, I'm not a girl."

"Doesn't matter, you'd be beautiful as anything, honestly," Kendall said and Carlos sighed, feeling Kendall crooking his chin towards him as the blond leaned down and gave Carlos a soft kiss. Carlos sighed, Kendall's tongue slipping past his lips and softly twirling around in the wet little caverns, prodding and moving to every spot inside Carlos' mouth. The Latino's hands moved to wrap around Kendall's torso, Kendall's grasp on him growing stronger and the kiss growing more passionate as their lips slid and suckled, little whimpers from Carlos' mouth that Kendall swallowed with ease. Carlos' eyes slightly fluttered open, his hands going up and tangling themselves in Kendall's once nicely done blond hair and could see the way that James and Logan's cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment and Carlos pulled away from Kendall, taking in a breath he didn't even knew he needed.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized, Kendall looking over to the brunettes as Logan shook his head.

"I-It's alright, really. I mean, we all know how much you two are in love. . ."

"Yeah. . .love. . ." James murmured, glancing down at Logan and his hands still intertwined together and Kendall began to smirk.

"Well go on then," he said and the two boys looked at him confused. The prince made a little gesture, "Go on, we'll turn our heads if you like," he said, Logan now catching on and beginning to turn an even more scarlet shade of red.

"W-We don't really need to-"

"Come on, give him a little kiss," Kendall said with a teasing smile and now James was blushing as well.

"H-He doesn't need to-"

"I order you to kiss," Kendall said sternly and Carlos elbowed the prince in his side, giving the boy a stern gaze while James and Logan continued to blush a heated red.

"Don't force them into something they aren't ready for!" Carlos snapped and Kendall rolled his eyes, throwing his arm back around Carlos' shoulder and giving full attention to the show below them, resting his head on the top of Carlos' and giving a small sigh. Though a few minutes later, Carlos could hear James and Logan whispering to themselves.

"We. . .we might not have this chance again to," James said softly.

"Don't say that, we'll be together, James. I promise you that."

"But my family. . .I-I want to make them proud, I don't want them to hate me for the rest of our lives."

"They won't hate you."

"They will, I-I just know it. I can't, I can't run away. I just. . .I'm stuck. . ."

A small movement of Logan's arms brought the taller of the two into the shorter boy's grasp, holding and hugging him tight.

"It's alright, things are going to be okay. . ." Logan said and Carlos tried to turn away and give the couple some privacy but his eyes seemed to lock on to them, watching as Logan gently leaned up and kissed James. Soft and innocent, as if they were those two little boys kissing for the first time and both of their eyes closed tight, blocking out all of the world around them and creating their own as they kissed each other gentle and slow. Romantic, yet Carlos felt so sorry for them. For James being fearful and so wanting of his family's love and acceptance that he couldn't be with Logan no matter what.

"It isn't polite to stare," Kendall whispered in Carlos' ear and the boy slightly jumped, James and Logan not noticing as James' hand went gently up to thread in Logan's hair. Kendall gave a cheeky grin, glancing over at the kissing couple with a smile on his face before tugging Carlos closer in to his body, turning attention back onto the ballet and not letting the couple be disturbed. Carlos sighed, snuggling more into Kendall's chest as he gave one last glance over to Logan and James, the two pulling apart with cheeks flushed pink and softly whispering a word, simultaneous and quiet.

Strawberries.

* * *

><p>The ballet was nice, Carlos spending it in Kendall's arms and Logan spending it with hands intertwined with James and the marquess' arm thrown around his shoulder hugging him close. The thunderous applause from below them and the loud music blaring from the orchestra pit as each of the dancers took their bows and turned to bow in the direction of the balcony their prince was watching from. Kendall removed his arms from around Carlos to stand and give a bow himself, clapping with a smile on his face as they bowed one last time, the velvet red curtains lowering and falling to the stage as the lights brightened in the theater and people began to file out of their seats and into the aisles to exit. Kendall glanced over at Logan and James before eyes landing on Carlos, moving to lean against the railing of the balcony. "We have maybe a few minutes or so before we can be properly escorted out. . .unless you want me to tell my guards to wait."<p>

"Could we wait?" Logan asked, looking at Kendall with soft eyes, "Just a little bit longer?" he asked and Kendall smiled.

"Of course, you two lovebirds," Kendall teased and James and Logan blushed before looking at each other, now shyly smiling and hands holding tighter than before. Kendall beckoned Carlos over to him, the Latino getting up from his seat and moving into Kendall's arms as the prince kissed his head and looked over his shoulder at the dispersing crowd, at those girls that were now exiting their rows. ". . .I don't like those girls."

"You don't even know who they are," Carlos said and Kendall still frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about them. I mean, they show up out of nowhere and-"

The door opened, guard stepped aside as Victoria entered the balcony, her husband right behind her and waiting by the door and Kendall's arms instantly tightened around Carlos, the prince staring deadly at the woman while James quickly jumped away from Logan with fearful look in his eyes.

"Victoria, w-what are you-"

"Oh just checking to see if His Highness enjoyed the show. . .and instead I find such a disgusting sight," the woman said with eyes burning at Carlos, "The little princess and his prince." Her eyes then moved to James, even darker, "And you cozying up next to a _Mitchell_."

"I-It isn't what it looks like, I can explain-"

"Save your little excuses, we _all _know what a pathetic waste of time you are, why waste your breath as well?" she asked simply and Logan frowned, defensively stepping in front of James.

"Don't talk to him like that," Logan growled out and Victoria smiled, lips a blood red and plump, her eyes narrowing in on Logan.

"And look at you, defending him as if he is actually _worth _something. But then again, I suppose a piteous person like a Mitchell would stoop so low as to find someone equally worthless as James."

"Leave them alone!" Carlos shouted, breaking free from Kendall's grasp and Victoria turned, her eyes happily amused as she sauntered over to Carlos, Kendall tense and ready to jump in at any moment. She smiled at Carlos.

"Aren't you such a darling little princess, defiant and idiotic," she replied and Carlos growled, the woman giving a little giggle before looking at Kendall. "And did you enjoy the show, Your Highness? How I kept on seeing you looking over the balcony railing at those giggling stupid little girls in the first two rows, I'd figure you to have been distracted."

Kendall frowned, "Who were they?" he asked and Victoria feigned a gasp, placing a white gloved hand to her red mouth.

"You mean you don't know? Oh, what shall we do if our future king hasn't a clue about what Parliament does behind his back?"

"Who are they, Victoria?" Carlos questioned and the woman turned, scoffing at Carlos.

"There are adults talking," she said, hand moving to push Carlos away and Kendall grabbed fast at her wrist.

"_Don't touch him_," Kendall hissed, Victoria's husband moving in and approaching with brown eyes dark and angry.

"Get your hands off of my wife," he hissed and Kendall growled, releasing Victoria's wrist and turning to confront her husband before Carlos stepped in and held Kendall back.

"Then tell your _wife_ to get out of my sights and far away from Carlos, Logan _and _James. Neither of you are welcome here," Kendall said and Victoria hummed.

"But Her Majesty allowed for us to stay and unfortunately my little prince, you are not a king and your word is not law. And if you keep fraternizing with your little rude princess over there, you won't _ever _be a king."

"Yes I will. I'm marrying Carlos and we _both _will rule Westoria," Kendall said and Victoria laughed.

"You _really _don't know, do you? You don't know how I told Parliament long in advance how you would be the stubborn, pain in the ass brat like you always are and wouldn't pick a consort so they should find a plan B. Those twenty or so girls that were down there looking for you are your twenty new potential consorts should you decide not to pick Ms. Mitchell, James or the Princess," she replied and Kendall's eyes widened, Carlos' eyes widened as well in shock. Those girls. . .they already had the list of new consorts? Those _were _the new consorts?

"T-They can't do this! My advisor had to screen those consorts and-"

"Your advisor is incompetent, which is why my dear kind husband will also become your new advisor should you decide you can't make up your mind. Parliament agreed that he's made way too many mistakes, one of them allowing you to bring that annoying little American stowaway," Victoria said ever so sweetly, taking her husband's hand and kissing it while Carlos looked around in worry. James and Logan were standing in shock, not sure of what to do or what was even going on as Kendall began to turn an angry red.

"I'm not allowing this! I am a prince and I have power of my own!"

"No you don't. Until you say 'I do' and Her Majesty invests you as King of Westoria, you're just a silly little child prancing about in a crown that obviously cares nothing for his country. Tsk, tsk, your father would be so ashamed."

Kendall's fist lashed out, Victoria's husband grabbing Kendall's wrist before it could hit her and Carlos began to scream for the guards as Kendall struggled and fought in the man's grasp. The guards quickly rushed onto the balcony, Victoria's husband letting go and stepping away as Kendall's face was in a pained grimace, Victoria's words cutting deep in his heart.

"Get them away from me! Get them out of here! Now!" Kendall screamed and the guards moved to begin escorting the Duchess and her husband out but Victoria raised her hand.

"We'll show ourselves out," she said, she and her husband moving past the guards that followed close behind them before pausing and looking over at James, "Come along, James. I wouldn't want to have to tell our family about you staying here to play around with a _Mitchell_."

James shuddered, quickly following after his cousin and the Diamonds exited with guards behind them. As soon as the door closed, Kendall fell to his knees, a choked sound escaping his lips and Carlos quickly got to the ground as well.

"Kendall! Kendall, what's-"

"My father. . .ashamed. . ."

"No, no it isn't true. She's lying, she's trying to make you ups-"

"She's right!" Kendall shouted, "I'm nothing! I'm just some idiot with a crown, I can't even control Parliament! They're listening to someone that flashes money at them better than they listen to their future king! I'm a joke!" Kendall's voice shook, Carlos hearing how he was struggling to not break down, to not show weakness and hopelessness.

"Kendall, please-" Carlos started but the prince broke away, running out the door and Carlos beginning to run after him but Logan stopped him.

"No, he needs to be alone," Logan said softly and Carlos turned, seeing Logan's face was so pale, so worried and Carlos felt his heart growing heavy with dread.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed, looking over at Carlos with sad brown eyes. Carlos felt his eyes begin to tear, Logan gently pulling him into a hug and Carlos let out a shuddered breath, "W-What are we going t-to do?"

"I don't know, Carlos. . .I don't know. . ."


	26. Be Prepared

_Meh, I tried to squeeze the banquet and dance in this chapter but it didn't happen so yeah, banquet and dance is going to be next chapter. Well, thanks to seddielover1311, BTRswag, tomboy2012, RomanticRose84, All The Windows Down, child who is cool, Hikari no Kasai, Cookie Monster Giggles, JaganLover, 1Avid-reader, xEryChan, HoodieTobi, karinebigtimegleek, bluestring, nickyd92, BTRswag, itsjessyall, fckyeahcc, Klaine's Child, Sir RCCS, CrazyKAMESFan13, Chambers Street Productions, fairytalegirl13, Mr. President, Morte Giver, LoveSparkle, Hariken Hero, professional-fangirl, Macs-a-million, BigTimeOzzy, Carphanie, Anim3Fan4Ever, lilygirl420001 and BigTimeGaga for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Prince Carlos! Prince Carlos, come on!"<p>

"Won't you play with us?"

"S'il vous plaît Prince Carlos? Jouez avec nous!"

The orphans continued to happily chirp and spin around in the bright sun, beckoning and calling for Carlos to come from his spot seated on one of the stone benches on the grounds of Ciel D'or. Today was supposed to be a day of fun, of inviting the orphans to come and enjoy themselves, surround themselves with the beautiful flora and fresh open air than be stuck in the orphanage in the city. And it was a day for all the townsfolk and citizens to be kind to one another, have feasts in the streets and celebrate for Kendall's birthday was tomorrow. There were so many things to be done, so many people that needed to still see Kendall and give their presents, so many dinners and events that they were all struggling to cram into such an already tight schedule.

But Carlos couldn't be happy like everyone else was, not like this.

His eyes moved to look up towards the castle, at the glass window where the room the prince and Jett resided in, writing his speech for tomorrow and most likely talking about the revelation of Parliament making the Duke of Vennies Kendall's new advisor along with adding twenty more women to be consorts for Kendall to choose from should he not choose any of the three consorts now. And Carlos wished he could be there with Kendall but did as Logan told him, leave him be and not let Kendall see him worried like the prince was. He needed to keep hoping, needed to keep wishing for them to be together. Things will work out, things just had to work out.

He turned back to look at the children, laughing and creating their own little games while Stephanie was watching them, walking alongside her father across the greenery and smiling at all the little faces that smiled at the young princess. Her eyes moved upwards, to Carlos and she grinned, giving a wave and Carlos waved back as the girl gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye and rushed over to sit beside Carlos. She cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"Everything. Parliament is going to force twenty other girls on Kendall along with changing his advisor and things are falling apart," Carlos said and the girl began to rub his back in soothing circles.

"Don't think that way, that's not the Carlos that His Highness fell in love with. He loves the hopeful and dreamer Carlos that everyone else adores," she replied with a smile and Carlos gave a sigh.

"I know, I know. But. . .he was just so upset and I wish I could help but I can't really do much either. I'm not royalty, I don't have any standing with any of the officials of Parliament, I don't have money to bribe them to change their minds, what do I have that can make them stop all this?" Carlos asked and Stephanie placed a hand to his chest.

"You have this. You have your heart that's filled with so much love and care."

"But-"

"Don't underestimate it, love can be your own secret weapon against the Duchess."

"They won't listen to me, they don't even listen to Kendall," Carlos said and Stephanie looked over at the grass, at the kids now linking hands with one another to spin in a circle and cheerfully sing a song.

"Don't think that you're not going to win them over, you have a spell that you cast over everyone around you. And you are going to show them that you're just as good of a potential consort than any of those girls that they chose," Stephanie said, standing up and taking Carlos' hand, "Come on, those kids want to play with their future prince."

Carlos smiled, letting himself be pulled along to the children that were still spinning around in a circle. They released hands once the two drew near, curtsying and bowing to both Carlos and Stephanie as a little girl with black pigtails stepped forward and shyly rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Are we going to play now, Your Highness?" she asked Carlos and he sighed, crouching down so he was eye-level with the little girl and gave a gentle smile.

"Of course. What would you like to play?"

"Capturer le drapeau!" a boy shouted out and then other children began to shout out the phrase as well, Carlos looking over at Stephanie in confusion as she smiled. "They're saying 'Capture the flag'."

"Oh! I know that game!" Carlos said with a smile and then observed the area they were in. The veranda was far off to the east side of the grounds, to the west was a bunch of trees that could be a good glen to set up a camp and hide a flag. To the north was a lake and some marshy areas but Carlos hadn't ventured out that ways since he's been here, not sure what areas or what creatures lurked by the waters. And to the south were sections of the castle used for holding the polo equipment along with any other sporting items needed, not a good place to have children running about. "Okay, so one camp could be over by the veranda and the other camp could be by the trees but don't go too far in, okay?"

"I'm on Prince Carlos' team!"

"Me! Me! I want to be on the Princess' team!"

The kids began to disperse themselves, grabbing hands and quickly gathering around either Carlos or Stephanie and the girl gave a little smile, glancing over at Carlos.

"I guess we're team captains," she replied and Carlos nodded.

"Guess we are. But we need flags too," Carlos said and Stephanie pointed over at the sections to the south.

"Pretty sure there are old decorating flags we can use. Wanna have the veranda as your fort?" she asked and Carlos nodded. She grinned, turning to the kids that were surrounding her and smiling at her, "Come on! Let's go set up fort!"

"Yeah!" they shouted, running towards the section of the trees while another child ran to one of the small buildings. Carlos smiled at his own team, the children giving Carlos a thumbs up and turning to run to the veranda while a little girl went with Carlos to the small building that the other child ran to. The bricks were weathered and the doors were a red mahogany, when Carlos moved closer and peered inside the open door, it was filled with all sorts of polo and horse equipment. The other child had moved out, holding a blue flag with yellow trimmings and a crest of an eagle on it. She grinned at the two of them before taking off towards the trees while Carlos walked inside and glanced along the side of the walls. There were different sizes and shapes and colored flags, each with a crest of an animal smack dab in the middle, Carlos wondering what each of those flags had meant in the past.

"How about that one?" the little girl asked, pointing at a green flag with a crest of a proud lion roaring. Carlos smiled, "Sure, why not?" He moved, carefully stepping over the equipment and reached up to take the flag off the wall. It felt so silky and smooth in his grasp, wiping off any traces of dust before folding it and handing it to the little girl for her to hold. She beamed, the two exiting the building and making their way back over the green and to the veranda where the children were all in a huddle trying to make a plan to get over to the trees and capture Stephanie's flag.

But as Carlos walked alongside the veranda, the little girl moving faster ahead of them eager hide their flag, he stopped and saw James. The marquess was sitting on the cobblestone ground by the fountains and marble statues, leaning against a podium with his knees up to his chest and face buried in his arms. Carlos frowned, the girl stopping to look over her shoulder and wonder what was taking so long. "Go on and hide the flag, I'll be right there."

"Okay," she said, skipping along to meet up with the others on the veranda while Carlos slowly approached the brunette boy. He gently knelt down, not hearing any sounds of cries or sobs from James and he gently placed a hand on James' back.

"James?" Carlos asked and James raised his head, his eyes puffy and red.

"Hi Carlos," James said, his voice hoarse and he wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Just. . .wanted to be alone. . ." he murmured and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"N-No, just. . .Victoria didn't tell my family about catching me and Logan together. . .she'll tell them at His Highness' banquet tomorrow if I decide to not want to marry the prince."

"She can't do that."

"Yes she can cause my family loves her and why not give them another reason to hate me," James muttered and Carlos scooted close to James, wrapping arms around James' broad frame.

"They don't hate you, James."

"They do, I just know it. I'm a failure."

"Stop it, stop beating yourself up over this," Carlos said sternly and the brunette looked up at him, hurt and worried eyes looking into Carlos' as the younger boy bit his lower lip, "Things will be better, I promise you that. . .so what if you're not the perfect Diamond, you're still their son and you are a great guy, anyone would be proud to have you as their son."

James gave a little smile, "Thanks Carlos. . .what are you doing with the kids anyways?" the marquess asked and Carlos stood up, pulling James onto his feet as well and dusting himself off of any dirt.

"Capture the flag, wanna play too?"

"N-No, my family wouldn't want me participating in something-"

"Please? Have some fun, it'll make you feel better," Carlos replied with a small smile and James gave a little sigh, smile still on his lips as he glanced up at the veranda where the orphan children were gathered and trying to judge their surroundings and find a way to enter the woods to retrieve the opposing team's flag. He glanced down at Carlos, sticking his hand out to shake firmly.

"Fine then, let's go capture that flag."

* * *

><p>"If you're going to be a prince, you can't be getting all dirtied and scuffed up like this," Logan chided with a red lipsticked smile as Carlos winced from the alcohol-soaked cotton ball tending to the open wound on his knee.<p>

"I didn't think Stephanie could tackle someone that hard," Carlos mumbled and scrunched his eyes tight as one of the medical aids placed a band-aid on Carlos' knee and pulled down his pants' leg. He stood up, giving a nod to signal he was done and Carlos got off the medical bed, grabbing a wet cloth to clean his face of the dirt and sweat while Logan shook his head.

"She's a fighter alright, did you win your little game though?"

"Yeah, James runs pretty fast. Fled all the way from Stephanie's fort to ours with her flag and no one was able to catch him," Carlos said with a smile and Logan smiled back, walking alongside the boy as the two exited the medical ward together, beginning to head down the hall. "What's going to happen tonight?"

"Well, you know Kendall's speech. Then the banquet and the dance. . ."

". . .And Kendall needs to pick someone tonight?"

"Well, at least suggest who he wants but now I don't know what's going to happen. I mean, Victoria and those consorts. . .he's probably struggling very hard about this."

"And all for an heir. . .oh!" Carlos turned to Logan with wide eyes, "A surrogate!"

"Pardon?"

"Maybe I can convince Parliament to look into having a surrogate for Kendall! And then, me and Kendall could get married and have a baby and the baby would still be of royal blood so they can be an heir!"

Logan blinked before slowly shaking his head, "It would become too messy. First thing would be what would the surrogate be entitled to. I mean, they _are _birthing the heir apparent to the throne after Kendall. They would want the same things you're getting, the same kind of powers and the same kind of treatment and honor."

"Not if they're not selfish," Carlos said and Logan shook his head.

"Hate to say it but there are far more selfish people than altruistic. Parliament wouldn't agree to it, it would cause too much of a scandal and a stir. Maybe only as a last resort. . ._maybe_."

Carlos sighed, rubbing his forehead as the two passed the stairs leaving from the East Wing of the castle. He paused, looking up and seeing Kendall coming down the stairs dressed in a dark blue royal suit with gold stripes going down the sleeves of his arms and the cuffs of his wrists and black slacks with shiny black loafers. Kendall saw them, walking over to them and Logan gave a small curtsy, awkwardly wobbling in the tall heels.

"Your Highness," he squeaked out and Kendall gave a small bow.

"Could I speak with Carlos for a minute?" Kendall softly asked, Carlos hearing just how upset Kendall was by the tone in his voice. Logan gave a slow nod, looking over to Carlos worriedly before giving a quiet goodbye and turning to walk down the hallway. Carlos slowly approached Kendall, the blond taking hold of his hand, "Not here. Come on."

Kendall led Carlos away down the hallway, quiet and only the sound of their footsteps echoing in the large space. The sunlight shone through the tall windows, making everything seem like it was covered in gold and jewels, beautiful and taking Carlos' breath away at how magnificently crafted this castle was. Kendall made a left, to a set of white doors and he opened them to allow Carlos to step inside first. It looked like it was a small drafting room, teal walls and a wide open window letting in a cool breeze. There was a writing desk and above it a map of the world. On one wall was an entire bookcase filled to the brim with atlases and dictionaries and Carlos looked around in curiosity as Kendall came in after him and closed the door, Carlos hearing that the prince also placed on the lock.

He turned, seeing Kendall move to sit down on the beige couch and Carlos sat down beside him, looking at the prince with concerned soft eyes.

"What's wrong? What did you want to talk to me about?" Carlos asked and Kendall sighed, rubbing his head.

"I'm worried. Tonight's the night and everything just blew up in my face."

"Things are going to be alright, things are going to be okay," Carlos said and Kendall looked at him, green eyes so sad and soft as he raised a hand and gently let it grace across Carlos' cheek. Carlos leaned into Kendall's touch, eyes fluttering as he held Kendall's hand and let his thumb run over the back of it.

"Tomorrow is officially my birthday. And we're going to go home to the palace to open all our presents and have maybe just a few more dinners out with officials. . .but there's something I want to do with you. . .midnight."

"The dance?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a gentle smile, his thumb moving to gently tap Carlos' soft lower lip.

"No. . .something more intimate than that," Kendall said and Carlos' eyes watched the prince's face in such confusion, such innocence as he scooted closer.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked and Kendall looked down, his other hand moving to hold Carlos' as he let out a small sigh.

"I'm afraid. . .I'm afraid of what our future will be like. All of this sprung up so quickly and Victoria is going to stop at nothing to get the crown. . .what if her husband's first command as my advisor is to send you home?"

Carlos looked down, not knowing what to say at that as Kendall scooted in closer and the hand that was gently tapping Carlos' lower lip moved to gently hold his chin. "If that's the case, then our time together is going to be limited. . .and I want to. . .I. . ." The blush on Kendall's cheeks began to flourish and Carlos leaned in closer.

"What? What is it?"

". . .I think we should consummate our relationship," Kendall murmured, Carlos' cheeks flushing red at the words. Both were silent, awkwardness and shyness over them both as Kendall held Carlos' hands. "We don't have to, I don't want to force you into anything. But-"

"But that's a law, isn't it? For you to do that with your consort, not with me."

"I don't want anyone else _but _you. I can't deny that. . .my attraction to you is growing more than just this now. I just. . .I don't know. . ." Kendall muttered and Carlos leaned in, gently kissing Kendall on his lips. Kendall hummed, Carlos pulling away and resting his forehead against Kendall's.

"I need to think about it. Maybe we're all getting worried over nothing. Maybe I'll be able to marry you and Logan could be with James. We can't rush things, we can't risk getting caught and Parliament having a reason that I should go. Don't give up, Kendall."

"I'm not. Just starting to grow more cautious," Kendall gave a little hum, "Think I'm starting to grow up now."

"Too grown up to keep wishing?" Carlos gently asked and Kendall scoffed, moving to kiss Carlos' forehead.

"Never too old to wish on a star. . .keep wishing for everything, Carlos."

"I will."

Kendall smiled before glancing at the clock and he sighed. "You should get cleaned up and dressed. I need to deliver my speech in about an hour from now and then after that is the dinner and the dance. . ."

"You'll be fine," Carlos said with a smile and Kendall sighed.

"I hope so. I hope everything will be fine by the time this day is over."

* * *

><p>Carlos was seated by Katie and the Queen, knowing that from across the small stone patio they were situated on, the Diamonds were watching him. Glaring at him with anger and frustration in assumption that he was already meant to be sitting with the Royals. Only one that wasn't looking at him with anger was Victoria, the woman giving a sly smile and wave at Carlos and he averted his eyes from the woman's gaze. Further down the way was the Mitchell family and they looked absolutely in a panic, nervously looking around and he saw Logan's father nervously chattering away into a mobile phone. He could see Logan sitting down staring at the ground, blank expression on his face and Carlos also saw James sitting with his family with the same expression. This was so bad, this was <em>very <em>bad. Carlos felt Katie's gloved hand on his, looking over to see the girl giving him a little smile.

"What's with you? You're not the one giving a speech," she asked and Carlos sucked in a breath.

"I'm just. . .nervous."

"About the consorts?" she asked and Carlos nodded, looking over his shoulder at the group seated behind the Royals. There they were, all twenty of them dressed in obnoxiously bright colors and giggling amongst themselves. Some of them would glance over at Carlos before whispering to each other and laughing, others would glare and roll their eyes with a disgusted sneer, Carlos knowing that he wouldn't become friends with any of those consorts unlike with Stephanie and Logan and James. And speaking of the princess, he could see her seated with officials from Parliament, talking with her father and occasionally looking over at Carlos to give a happy smile and wave.

Trumpets blared, the noise of paparazzi from even further behind them and citizens watching from afar shouting for their prince as everyone stood and Kendall took his place at a higher balcony above them, still close enough for Carlos to see Kendall's still face. He saw Jett standing a few feet away, close by the door Kendall walked through and the advisor had that same stone expression Kendall wore, Carlos' heart beating extremely fast. Another soft squeeze of Katie's hand and he slightly calmed, sighing and all of them taking their seat when directed.

The sound of the microphone being turned on made a faint shrill sound, a hush going over the audience as Kendall let out a deep sigh and Carlos could see the prince shuffling through the papers that made up his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, distinguished guests and honors, family and friends, I thank you for coming to this celebration," Kendall greeted and there was an outburst of applause, "As some of you that I am close with may have already guessed, beginning in January of next year I shall be taking leave to England to begin my service duty as a Commodore in our Westorian Royal Navy for four months before returning and beginning my service to you all as your king." Another round of applause and Carlos watched as Kendall looked over his shoulder as Jett before taking hold of the papers and turning them sideways, Carlos' eyes widening as Kendall began to rip them up and crumble them in his fist.

"What is he doing?" Carlos asked worried and glanced over at Katie. The girl gave his hand a pat.

"It's okay, Big Brother knows what he's doing," she said, watching her elder brother closely as Kendall took a deep breath.

"My father. . .always believed that whenever he needed to deliver a speech to someone that you really cared about, to your people, it was better to do it from the heart than some pre-written words by someone else. . .I know what kind of a man my father was and I know that he left us all too soon. Some people don't think that I'll be able to be even half the kind of ruler he was, don't think I'll make the right choices, that I won't help my country. But I'm going to prove them wrong, I'm going to show them how much I care for my country, how much I care for my citizens and that any choice I make will be for them, what would help my people." Carlos looked over at the Diamonds, the family members watching with cross faces and Victoria shaking her head with a little smile on her lips. Carlos frowned, anger boiling up in his chest but he glanced back up at Kendall as the prince glanced down at the Queen, "I thank Her Majesty for her service to our country during my father's illness and his passing as well as being a loving mother to both me and Her Highness, Princess Katherine." Katie blushed at her name, crossing her arms and Carlos could see Kendall smiling a bit as the prince's eyes moved to the Diamonds, "I thank my deterrents for always motivating me to do better, to become a better prince and prepare myself to be a greater king. To take care of Westoria and never let it fall into the wrong hands of greed and corruption."

Carlos' eyes widened, seeing the Diamonds growing angry at the accusation, some members of Parliament not looking so happy either. But Victoria gave a petty little clap, smile still on her face as Kendall stared down at her before his eyes flickered to James, "I thank those with good hearts and good wills. For showing me to not judge someone based on their background or familial ties and for that, they shall forever be welcomed by the Royal Family." Carlos smiled, looking over at James to see the marquess smiling as well as Kendall then looked to the Mitchells. "I thank those that are loyal, from a relationship spanning back to that of the nineteenth century and something that I'm always grateful that our two families share. Your loyalty will be paid in full whenever in times you so need it, I promise."

The Mitchells didn't smile, nor frown, nor clap. Just sat there in silence, looking up at the prince with blank expressions. Kendall then looked forward, to the crowds of paparazzi and citizens watching with baited breath, "Thank you to my country, for all your love and support and care. And thank you for being so welcoming and kind to someone I care deeply for." At this, there was a burst of cheers from the citizens, Carlos hearing a chant of 'Prince Carlos! Prince Carlos!' and he gave a little groan as he heard Kendall give a little laugh and saw him gesture for them to quiet down. Kendall then looked down at Carlos, his eyes so soft and caring, "And last but certainly not least. . .I want to thank someone very special. Someone that I learned a lot from, to always have love and hope in your heart. . .thank you and I love you."

Carlos mouthed a gentle, 'I love you too', subtly blowing a kiss up to Kendall and Kendall caught it to hold close to his chest. There was another outburst of cheers and chants, Carlos finding it hard to not smile and Kendall's smile growing bigger and bigger. He smiled, turning to face forward again, "Thank you all!" he shouted and everyone around Carlos clapped, trumpets sounding again as Kendall made his way off of the balcony and into the castle with Jett following behind him. Carlos turned to Katie, "It was a very nice speech, wasn't it?"

"I bet you liked it, him confessing his love to you for all of the world to see," Katie said slyly and Carlos blushed.

"N-No one would have known it was me-"

"It's you, we _all _know it's you," she said and Carlos glanced over at the Diamonds, the family staring over at him, eyes dark and cold as they whispered among each other. He then turned to look at the girls sitting behind him, their eyes angry and jealous as Carlos turned back around and gave a sigh.

The dinner and the dance was going to be in only a few more hours, the time was approaching quickly.

* * *

><p>A gentle knock at the bedroom door and Carlos glanced over his shoulder from playing with the golden buttons on the lavender double breasted jacket. "Come in," he called out and the door opened, Jett stepping inside dressed in a fine black suit and little corsage attached to his chest. Carlos smiled, walking over to the advisor, "Why don't you look nice?"<p>

"Thank you. . .you look very charming yourself," Jett complimented and Carlos spun around in the suit Kendall gave him to wear. Lavender jacket with gold buttons and gold cufflinks accentuated with the white gloves he wore. And the the boy wore black dress pants, shiny black shoes that Carlos could see his reflection in.

"Kendall picked it out for me, isn't it amazing?"

"Yes yes. . .are you ready to go to the banquet?"

"I suppose I am. . .are you going to escort me down there?" Carlos asked and Jett nodded his head. Carlos nodded his as well, Jett stepping aside to allow Carlos to walk out first before walking alongside the boy and guiding him to the banquet hall. Carlos bit his lower lip, "Kendall's speech was very nice, don't you think?"

"I was panicky and worried the entire time but I respected his decision for doing so. . .what were their reactions, the Diamonds?" Jett asked and Carlos gave a sigh.

"They weren't happy, but James appreciated Kendall saying that little thing about him, I'm sure of it by his smile," Carlos said happily and Jett smiled as well.

"Yes, His Highness saw his smile as well. . .about tonight-"

"I know, I know. . .what will happen to you?" Carlos gently asked and Jett sighed.

"I'm not so sure. I don't know when I will be requested to take leave or how fast the Duke of Vennies shall take my position. I'll remain close, I'll try to keep an eye out on you two but I don't know how much I'll be able to do. We need to keep trying to search your family's history for _any _trace of royalty or Westorian military. . .do you know any family members of yours that served in the military?"

"Well. . .my dad was in the army. . .but-"

"No, no, that's good. We might be able to work off that. Any idea where he was stationed at?"

"Not a clue," Carlos said sadly and Jett gave a slow nod of the head.

"We'll have the historian look into that, we can't disregard anything right at this moment," Jett said and Carlos paused, looking over at the advisor.

"Do you think that Kendall and I will be able to be together?" Carlos asked and Jett gave a small nod.

"With all of this support behind you from the Royal Family, the Mitchells and the citizens-"

"The _Mitchells?_" Carlos asked astonished, turning and stopping. "I don't understand, they have. . .Camille as a consort. Why would they be trying to help me become Kendall's consort?" Carlos asked and Jett crossed his arms.

"After His Highness made his speech, Lord Mitchell and a couple of the elder Mitchells came to speak with me about you and His Highness. I told them all that I knew and they in turn told how close you are in friendship between Logan Mitchell and apparently Ms. Camille. . .they know that His Highness is in love with you and you are in love with His Highness. . .and they are willing to have Ms. Camille resign as a consort should she decide to _if _you and His Highness help them to keep their possessions."

Carlos smiled brightly, jumping up and hugging Jett and catching the advisor by surprise. "This is wonderful! Now maybe Logan and James _could _be together!"

Jett gently pushed Carlos away, "What are you talking about?"

"Jett. . .promise you _won't _tell any officials or Kendall."

"What did you do?"

"Not me but. . .well, the Camille that you know and we've been interacting with. . .isn't really Camille."

Jett raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean. . .it's her brother, Logan. He's been dressing up like her and courting Kendall so that way the Mitchells wouldn't be out of the running for consort and in jeopardy of losing their land to the Diamonds. It's only until they find the _real _Camille somewhere in America. B-But now, if they are willing to let Logan choose who he wants to marry, maybe he can be able to marry James and they'll accept it! And James could be loved by the Mitchells and Kendall said he'll always be welcomed by us and he will and-"

"Carlos, Carlos," Jett slowed the boy down, shaking his head, "I don't know if things are going to fall into place like that. The Mitchells never agreed to having their son marry a Diamond."

"But if we can just talk to them, maybe they will. If James sees that they're willing to let Logan marry him, then he might resign as a consort too!"

Jett sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and pausing for a few seconds, ". . .I don't know if things will work. . .but I'll try to see about it."

Carlos smiled, moving to hug Jett again and the advisor gave a little pat on Carlos' back. "Come along, don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>Victoria smiled, waiting until the eager chatter of the young boy and the advisor had disappeared along with their steps down the hall before she and her husband stepped out from behind the corner. She pulled out her fan, a dark black and gave it a few taps to her red lips before glancing up at her husband and putting her arm out for him to hold.<p>

"Come along darling, let's go and have fun."


	27. Poor Unfortunate Souls

_Anyways yeah, now **this **is the longest chapter up to date in the story. And as for the whole consummation part, yeah. This story is going to **remain **T, I'm not going to go into specifics on that little part. Maybe I'll write a M-rated piece separately that shows in detail Kendall and Carlos together but not at this moment. Seeing as though I just want to keep this story from going on for **too **long. Anyways, thanks to backwoodsbarbie190, LivingItBigTime, drkhurd, Cookie Monster Giggles, ButterflyJazz, JustFetching, Boromir-A-Love, fire and ice fighter, HoodieTobi, the Anons, Love Sparkle, Hariken Hero, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, bluestring, MyLoveForKenlos, NotTheNormalFairyTaleFan, Carlos and Kendall, Kenlos, JaganLover, TidusGT, Sir RCCS, Hikari no Kasai, Anonymous Skrtle, professional-fangirl, Anim3Fan4Ever, nickyd92, fckyeahcc, lord kiras hand, Mr. President, Klaine's Child, KEALY KAMES, fairytalegirl13, cellyjelly, BigTimeGaga, Morte Giver, CrazyKAMESFan13, Carphanie, child who is cool and xEryChan for **all **the alerts, favs and reviews! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The large ballroom hall was immaculate, the walls glimmering like amber was encrusted in each molding and the paintings of various dancers and musicians and past royal monarchs made everything look like Carlos was stepping into a dream. The floor was a cream marble, in the center a golden sun made up of little yellow and bronze tiles as people walked across the floor to the various small tables scattered throughout the hall.<p>

"I thought we were all going to be dining at one large table," Carlos said confused and Jett shook his head.

"His Highness is expected to mingle with _all _the party guests. . .just as you are," Jett replied and Carlos raised eyebrows at that. The advisor shrugged, "Well, we _are _supposed to be celebrating you're birthday as well even though it's not. Mingle around and have a few dances before dinner comes out and you'll be taking your seat right over there by the doors to the garden, understand?"

"Okay," Carlos said with a nod, giving a departing hug to Jett as he made his way down the crimson staircase to the dance floor where a small amount of people were up and waltzing along to the melodious sounds of the orchestra on the far right of the hall. Carlos held his hands, looking around and biting his lower lip. He didn't know how to even approach most of these people, he didn't know who they were or if they even liked him. He walked along, trying not to bump into anyone that was dancing as he tried to scan the area for Stephanie or James or Logan and instead being halted by two women dressed in a bright and tacky pink and yellow dress. One was taller than Carlos, her nose pointy and brown hair done in a ridiculous updo. The other was small and stout, her nose pudgy like a pig and lips small and pursed tight.

"Well, well, if it isn't _'Prince' _Carlos," the tall one said, both of them giving a mocking curtsey that Carlos didn't know how to react to. The small one gave a scoff, "Hope you don't believe that you'll be running off with His Highness at the end of his birthday celebration."

"Cause you won't. If anything, _I'll _be marrying Prince Kendall."

"You mean _I _will be," the stout one said with a cocky little grin as the taller one rolled her eyes.

"So it's best if you fade away for the time being, run along and have your fairy tale with someone else."

"Someone of _your _status," the small one added and Carlos frowned.

"You're very rude. Kendall wouldn't appreciate hearing that kind of talk from your mouths," Carlos commented.

"No Kendall wouldn't," Carlos heard the prince say all of a sudden, looking over his shoulder to find Kendall standing there behind him dressed in a dark navy jacket with silver buttons and silver lining around the end of his sleeves, white pants accentuating the dark black polished shoes. Kendall moved to place arms around Carlos' waist, holding the boy close to his body as he glared at the two women in front of them. They both gave a rushed curtsey.

"Oh, Your Highness, it is an honor to-"

"Save it and leave. Now," Kendall said sternly and the girls quickly rushed away, Carlos fighting a little smile that was daring to appear on his lips. He felt Kendall kiss the side of his temple, "Happy Birthday, Carlos."

"You know it isn't really my birthday today, it's far from now."

"Doesn't matter, it's your birthday today," Kendall said with a smile, giving another kiss and humming before pulling back and taking Carlos' hand, "Come on, let's go around and say hi."

"Should we?" Carlos asked, pausing before Kendall could pull him away any further. "I mean. . .we really should be cautious. Victoria and Parliament-" Kendall glanced over at the officials now, his eyes narrowing in on each of their faces and frown coming to his lips.

". . .I suppose you're right. . .but I _will _have my dance with you," Kendall replied back and Carlos gave a gentle smile.

"Of course. . .I can't wait," he said softly and Kendall smiled, moving to gently lean down and kiss Carlos' lips. The boy only let the blond linger for a few seconds before pulling away, placing two fingers to Kendall's lips and a sorry smile on his own. Kendall sighed against them, kissing the fingertips before standing back up straight.

"I love you," Kendall said and Carlos nodded.

"I love you too. . .go on, talk to some people," Carlos said and Kendall smiled, striding away over to some men seated at a round table. Carlos gave a little sigh of his own, his eyes glancing round the hall until landing on Stephanie seated a good deal away. Her eyes caught his, the girl beginning to smile as she got up from her seat and began to cross the floor to meet him, Carlos approaching her as well and meeting her halfway. She curtsied to him, smile on her lips as she stuck her hand out. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course," Carlos said with a smile himself, taking her hand into his own and stepping close to place his other hand on her waist. He shyly bit his lower lip, "I'm not the best of dancers, just so you know."

"Sure that dancing with you will be fun regardless," she replied back and Carlos gave a little laugh, looking down at his feet before stepping back as she stepped forward. He remembered the dance steps, to the left as she followed right and then bring back forward. It was different actually waltzing with a girl than with Logan dressed as one, _completely _different than waltzing with Kendall but Carlos was enjoying himself as he and Stephanie spun and danced around the area allotted for dancing. She gave his shoulder a small squeeze, "Just so you know, my father and His Highness' advisor had a good talk and I am now officially resigned as a consort."

Carlos bit his lower lip at the sound of that, "Camille will hopefully be resigned as a consort as well," Carlos mentioned and Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Really? This is perfect!. . .But there's still James-"

"No, no. . .hopefully I could be able to talk to the Mitchell family before Kendall will have the consort dance about something. If everything goes right, then I might be able to become a consort," Carlos said and Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Just wait and see. . .speaking of which, have you seen Camille? Or James?"

"Not yet. I haven't seen _any _Diamonds or Mitchells, don't know where they ran off to," Stephanie said and Carlos glanced around. The hall was filling fast with guests and people moving to take their seats at their respective tables. And Carlos still needed to speak with a few more people like Jett had told him to, though not knowing where to start. His eyes glanced over at the men lined along the walls, the members of Parliament and some judges there and Carlos wondered if he should try and speak with them. Gain favor with them. . .yes, that seemed like a good idea. He stepped apart from Stephanie, giving a polite bow.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with some people," Carlos said and Stephanie gave a wry smile.

"Already sounding like a prince, huh?" she asked and Carlos gave a little blush as she gave a laugh and a kiss on the cheek goodbye before parting from him to dance with another young gentleman. Carlos turned, taking in a slow breath before walking over to where two members, one with jet black hair and tall while the other was blond and shorter, were standing having small talk with wine glasses in their hands, growing quieter as Carlos approached.

"Well well, if it isn't the subject of our conversation," one of the men said with a small smile and Carlos felt his heart speed in nervousness.

"Hopefully nothing bad," Carlos said and the two men gave a laugh.

"No, not at all. In fact, we were just talking about your clothes. Very regal and princely," the other one complimented with a bright white smile, Carlos smiling as well.

"Thank you. Ken, I mean, His Highness allowed me to wear it for tonight. It's very beautiful," Carlos said, feeling the fabric of his sleeves and his cuffs as the two men looked him over from head to toe.

"Yes. . .quite beautiful indeed. . .I don't think I've ever seen something like this before, it's very unique," one of them mentioned and Carlos looked at the man confused.

"I'm sure you've seen His Highness wear lots of-"

"Not your clothes, you. Or rather, Prince Kendall's love for you," he explained and Carlos blushed. The blond one glanced over his shoulder at the other members before back to Carlos, "Shall we move to a table?"

Carlos nodded slowly, following the two men to the nearest table and sitting down with the two of them seated across from Carlos. The one with black hair leaned in close, "I'm sure you believe that us and the rest of Parliament is being unfair to you both-"

"You are," Carlos said with a subtle frown and the two men laughed.

"We aren't. We're doing what is best for Westoria."

"And the Diamonds aren't what is best," Carlos said sternly and the blond one shook his head.

"They'll bring profit and money to Westoria, the Diamonds have connections with companies in India and Russia, we need to have a strongly established trading market before we move onto America. His Highness isn't interested in foreign policy but that is what will make Westoria thrive."

"So you're only concern is money? His Highness _is _concerned for his citizens, he wants them to be okay first before he wants to concern himself about other countries' business. What's wrong with that?" Carlos asked and the blond sighed.

"It will be too complicated for you to understand. His Highness _needs _to plan on Westoria making connections with other countries so that in times of crisis we are not alone. We need allies and the Diamonds know people in high places. . .I'm sorry but you must understand that we're not trying to be the bad guys here."

"But can't any of you people trust Kendall that he knows what he's doing?" Carlos asked, the two men silent and looking at the boy with a mixed expression. "I mean, Kendall is a _great _prince. He loves his people and he wouldn't do anything that would hurt them. Why won't you give him the chance to be a good ruler? Why can't you just give him what he wants?"

"What he wants is you. What can _you _do for Westoria?" the black haired man asked and Carlos straightened his posture.

"Whatever Westoria asks or needs of me along if Kendall needs me to do anything as well. . .please. . .just give us both a chance," Carlos said softly and the two men glanced at each other before the blond one gave a small sigh.

"I'm afraid your chances are rather slim to become a consort unless you somehow have a connection to Westorian military or have some blue blood status in your family history. . .but I have no doubt that with a little bit of training and etiquette, you'll make a fine prince consort," the man replied and Carlos smiled, looking over his shoulder as the large crowd of people came walking in to take their seats. He saw James amongst the crowd, the brunette looking pale and sick as Carlos assumed it must have been nerves about the entire night. He also saw Victoria and her husband walking in with poised elegance and charm, the woman holding her black fan and giving it a few waves at her family members before she sat down. Carlos stood up, giving a small bow.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen," Carlos said, beginning to walk away back to his seat until he heard one of the men call out for him to wait. He turned, the black haired man moving over to stand beside Carlos and crouch down low to whisper in his ear.

"Parliament doesn't think you're a bad child. . .you truly are a princely figure but we must follow tradition."

"Times are changing, sir," Carlos said softly, giving a sigh before walking across the hall to his table where Kendall was already seated alongside Jett, the Queen and Katie. Kendall stood up, pulling out Carlos' chair before the boy sat and then sat down beside him with small smile on his face.

"What were you doing talking to those men over there?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a smile himself.

"Nothing, just mingling and small talk like Jett said I should," Carlos replied and Kendall hummed, leaning over to give a little kiss on Carlos' cheek. The boy hummed in delight, smile growing bigger as Kendall hummed into Carlos' skin and nuzzled the tip of his nose into Carlos' cheek before pulling away. "Not that I didn't mind but what was that for?"

"Birthday kisses. You get eighteen of them and I get nineteen," Kendall stated, sticking his own cheek out for Carlos to kiss. Carlos gave a little laugh, leaning over to give a soft and quick kiss to Kendall's cheek before gently pushing the prince away.

"No more, we're here for dinner," Carlos whispered and Kendall gave a playful little pout.

"I'd skip dinner if I knew I got to kiss you seventeen more times," Kendall said and Carlos smiled, his eyes glancing over and landing on the table where Victoria and her husband were sitting. They were looking in their direction, Victoria tapping her fan on the table and eyes staring directly at Carlos. The boy shifted in his seat, uncomfortable from the woman's gaze and Kendall glanced over to the two to glare at them. "Don't worry about them. A few more hours and we'll never have to see them again."

"We'll be seeing them all the time if Victoria's husband becomes your new advisor," Carlos whispered and Kendall frowned.

"I'm not going to allow it, I'm going to fight Parliament on that one. Jett is a great advisor, I'd rather do what he says than what that pompous and arrogant man over there has to say about how I should rule my country," Kendall said sternly and Carlos nodded his head. "I'm not going to lose Jett and I'm not going to lose you, you can make sure of that."

* * *

><p>Dinner was everything that was on display at the palace, servant after servant bringing out tray after tray of food to each and every table. Pastas and roast beef, salads and little finger sandwiches, the food was divine and Carlos was intent on eating until his stomach was ready to burst. After all, he <em>never <em>had a feast like this for his birthday in a long time and never able to look down the table at Katie and laugh and smile along with the girl or be served sparkling cider in fine crystal the moment his glass went empty. Or did he ever have someone like Kendall who held his hand underneath the table the entire duration, the blond talking about all of the other birthdays that he had before hand. Some were boring, some were fun and Kendall enjoyed himself.

But the blond said that this birthday was the best one. Because he got Carlos beside him now.

And for that, Carlos gave the prince another birthday kiss on the cheek.

In between the servants bringing out more plates of food while simultaneously clearing the tables of any dirty dishes, someone clanked their glass and Carlos turned to see Victoria standing up with little spoon in her hand tapping it lightly against the glass. A hush fell over the crowd, Carlos watching the woman as she raised her glass towards their table.

"I'd like to propose a toast," she said calmly and the Diamond family members raised their glasses, the Mitchells slowly following behind after that along with the rest of the attendees, "To His future Majesty, Prince Kendall. May you make your father proud with your future endeavors and your choices," she said with a smile, Carlos seeing Kendall growing angry and he gently held Kendall's hand.

"It's okay, she's just trying to get to you-"

"And to Mr. Garcia," Victoria called out and Carlos stopped to look at the woman with nervous eyes as she smiled and gestured her glass towards him, "May you find your 'happily-ever-after'. To our. . .future," she said and everyone aside from Carlos and Kendall raised their glasses, uttering 'To our future' before taking a sip and Carlos continued to watch as the woman's red smile seem to grow bigger. "And to our future, I believe that we should settle our past and bury the hatchet." Victoria set down her glass and began to walk over to where the Mitchells were seated at, to the table where Logan in his Camille disguise was seated and Carlos' heart began to beat frantically.

"What is she up to?" Carlos whispered and Kendall slowly began to get out of his seat but Jett grabbed his wrist.

"No, sit," the advisor said, though his eyes were watching Victoria with an edge of nervousness as well. She moved to stand beside Logan, the woman raising her hand and letting her hand go through the brown long locks of Logan's wig. Logan's father immediately jumped out his seat, "What do you think you're doing!" he shouted with face stark red and Victoria gave an apologetic little pout.

"It is only a friendly gesture," she said and glanced down at Logan, continuing to let her hand go through the wig's tresses, "Don't you believe, my dear, our families should stop all of this incessant fighting? It only seems to lead to chaos and troubles, we both should come clean and stop."

". . .I suppose." It was so hard to hear Logan's voice, the table where he was seated at was so far away and he spoke so softly, so afraid and Carlos had to strain his ears to hear them. His hand was squeezing Kendall's tightly as he saw Victoria smile.

"I thought you would. . .seeing as though you're in love with a _Diamond_." Victoria's hand gripped tight, Carlos' scream croaking out of his throat as the woman yanked off the wig and held it high for all to see. Carlos was out of his chair in an instant, Kendall was too and the two rushed over as an outburst of shouts and chatter erupted from all around them.

"What is this!"

"It's a boy! They were trying to pass off a boy for a girl!"

"Mitchells! Nothing but a bunch of dirty little liars!"

"Please! Stop!" Carlos shouted out as Victoria pointed an accusing finger at Logan, the brunette retreating into the arms of his mother and his family members surrounding him as if to make a barrier and protect.

"How _disappointing_. A family that is supposed to be loyal to the Royal Family _lying _to them and trying to pull a little trick like this," she said, throwing the wig down onto the floor and placing hands on her hips, "And now you all try to act like _you're _the victims, how pathetic."

"Leave them alone!" Carlos shouted, the duchess turning around to look at Carlos with a raised eyebrow. She gave a scoff, "Please, I heard you talking to His Highness' advisor about this little trick these Mitchells were playing. Such a deceitful little 'prince' you are to His Highness," Victoria commented and Kendall glanced down at the boy beside him.

"Is this true?" Kendall asked and Carlos turned.

"No! I mean. . .well I knew about it but-"

"Carlos doesn't have anything to do with this," Logan's voice floated over his family members that were trying to guard him, the brunette pushing his way through the makeshift barricade and wiped his mouth of the shiny pink gloss. He sighed, looking at Carlos with a sorry expression before glancing at Kendall, "It was my fault, it was my idea. Not my father's or anyone else, just me. Camille. . .ran away. To America to become an actress and. . .Your Highness, we just couldn't afford to put our home and everything we had in jeopardy and-"

"So you lied to His Highness and courted him in your sister's place. Lied to someone that was supposed to have been your _friend _and weaseled this little American stowaway into lying to the prince's face as well," Victoria cut in and Kendall growled.

"Shut up!" the prince shouted, the Diamonds gasping as the prince glared at the duchess before looking over at Logan with softer eyes. "Logan, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't _any _of your family told me?"

". . .We didn't think Parliament would help us," Logan said softly and Lord Mitchell cleared his throat.

"If maybe the _Diamonds_ didn't have such a manipulative grip on our legal system-"

"Don't try to point the finger at us for all of your problems," the Duke said, James standing beside him staring at Logan with wide eyes. Logan wasn't looking at the boy, his eyes only on the tile floor as his father began to scream out at James' father.

"You _are _the source of all our problems!"

"You bring problems all on yourself!" a Diamond woman shouted and the families began to scream and shout again, Carlos holding his head and groaning. No, this couldn't be happening, this _couldn't be happening_.

"Regardless if you believe that we're the cause of all your silly little problems, it doesn't change the fact that you lied to Parliament and the Royal Family. And that's punishable by law. . .perhaps jail-time?" Victoria suggested and Kendall stepped in front of Logan, his eyes dark and angry.

"You won't touch _any _of them. I'm pardoning Logan and his family for what they have done, it isn't such a heinous crime that _any _of them should be sent to jail," Kendall said sternly and the woman gave a scoff.

"Pardoning liars. What kind of a prince did your father raise you as?" she asked and Kendall growled, lunging forward but Logan quickly holding the prince back as Kendall hissed and screamed and tried to swipe a fist at the woman smiling smugly at him. Carlos moved to hold Kendall back as well, trying to calm the blond down as Victoria gave a little shrug. "Fine then, they don't go to jail. But because this _isn't _who Parliament allowed to court His Highness, I'm afraid the Mitchells are disqualified. . .that means that only my dearest cousin and Her Highness, Princess Stephanie, is allowed."

"My daughter. . .is no longer a consort," Stephanie's father said, his eyes looking in worry as his daughter stood by his side and watched the scene before them unfold. Victoria feigned a gasp, "Not a consort? Well then now everything is settled. James will become His Highness' prince consort."

"I'm not marrying James!" Kendall shouted, breaking free from Logan and Carlos' hold on him. Kendall's eyes moved to look at the marquess, James' face worried and nervous and sick. "I'm not marrying someone that doesn't love me."

"Kendall, no," Carlos whispered and Victoria scoffed, turning to face her cousin and grab his wrist to pull him into the scene. Logan looked at James with sad eyes, his face drooped and paling himself as Victoria gestured to the boy beside her.

"James loves you, Your Highness. Don't you, James?" she asked, her hand rubbing his back as James looked down at the ground, biting his lower lip and body beginning to quake.

"I. . .I. . ."

"Go on James, tell us _all _who you're in love with," Victoria said, her eyes gleaming and lips in a dark smile. Carlos frowned, "Victoria, stop this!" he shouted and the woman glanced over at the boy with eyebrow raised.

"Don't be upset that you're not going to become a consort through all your deception and lies. James won fair and square and _James _will be marrying His Highness. Won't you, James?"

". . .No," James said softly, Carlos' eyes widening as the Duke quickly made his way over to his son and began to pat his back.

"Nerves, that's all. My son would be _honored _to-"

"No!" James shouted, pushing away from his father and looking around at all of his family members, their faces growing upset and angry as James shook his head, "I-I don't. I don't want to marry Prince Kendall. H-He loves Carlos and I love. . ." James looked over at Logan, the brunette's eyes soft and James licked his drying lips, "I want to _marry_. . .Logan."

The silence in the hall that came after that was unbearable, tension so thick and Carlos' heart was racing. He watched as Logan slowly approached James, the boy's eyes gentle as he gently reached down to take James' hands.

"Is that true?" Logan asked and James nodded his head.

"You're the only one that loves me for who I am and accepts me. . .why wouldn't I want to be with you?" James said and Logan smiled. James' eyes scanned over Logan's clothes and the remnants of blush and eyeshadow on Logan's face, "You don't. . .dress as a girl often, do you?"

Logan shook his head. "Of course not. . .I'm not wearing a dress to our wedding either," Logan said with a teasing little smile and James began to grin more, the marquess leaning down to steal a kiss until Logan was yanked away, his father holding Logan by the shoulders tight and Logan whirled his head around to stare at his father in shock. "What are you doing!"

"Who said _anything _about a wedding! A _Mitchell _marrying a _Diamond!_ Our lands would be shared and they would be able to steal away our estate! That's what your plan was all along, wasn't it!"

"N-No! That wasn't at all-" James tried to stutter out but Victoria pushed him aside, her eyes holding that chaotic glee as she grinned.

"We wouldn't want to give up any of our land to your grubby little fingers through marriage either," she said and Logan tried to fight out of his father's grasp but the man held him tight.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! I love him! This isn't _anything _about what we own!" Logan screamed out, Carlos trying to move over and help the boy himself but Kendall grabbed him and tugged him back into his arms.

"You stay right here," Kendall said, Carlos now fighting in the prince's grasp as James tried to break past Victoria.

"Please! Just let me explain-"

"Nothing but sneaky conniving Diamonds!" a Mitchell woman screamed.

"No! I love Logan! _Please just-_"

"Logan is doing what is best for the family. Being with you will do more harm than good!" another Mitchell woman shouted and Logan broke away from his father's hold on him, turning to his family with face red and angry, his eyes watery.

"I'm sick of doing what is best for the family! This is the reason Camille ran away! Cause she didn't want to get saddled with this! Why can't I do what's best for _me?_" Logan shouted and the screams from the Mitchells were silenced, Lord Mitchell standing there with a shocked face and mouth slightly gaping. Logan's mother slowly began to approach, her hands outstretched to hold Logan but Logan turned away and pushed past all of the people gathered around them, kicking off the heels that were on his feet and breaking out into a run as he escaped to the garden through the doors.

"Logan! Logan!" his mother called after him, the woman pulling off her heels as well to run after her son while the other family members stood there, looking around at each other and soaking in what Logan had said to them. Carlos saw how their faces were sad, almost ashamed of themselves and all was quiet until there was a scoff.

"Brooke, Michael, your child is a disgrace," an elderly Diamond man commented and Carlos' heart thudded in anger as James said nothing, his face grim and pained.

"In love with a _Mitchell. _A _Mitchell _of all people! And turning away the crown wanting to marry him!"

"So much for being loyal to the family, barely a Diamond at all," Victoria said with a little scoff, Carlos struggling in Kendall's grasp. Now _he _wanted to hit the woman himself, Kendall holding him tight to his body as the Duke rubbed his forehead and James slowly turned to face him.

". . .James. . ."

"I know, you're disappointed. I'm an embarrassment and a disappointment and I'm sorry," James croaked out, "I'm s-sorry." James turned and began to run, heading up the stairs and busting out through the doors that lead to the East Wing of the castle. There were more disparaging murmurs from the Diamonds about James, the Duke and James' mother quiet and only looking at the doors where James ran out with worried expressions until James' mother reached down and began to slip off her heels. She handed them to Victoria, the duchess taking them with confused expression on her face as James' mother hiked up her dress enough for her to be able to quickly run up the stairs after her son.

"Brooke! Don't waste your time on that boy!" a large Diamond man bellowed out and she turned.

"Don't tell me what to do! He's _my _son!" the woman shouted back and with that, ran out the doors screaming James' name. Carlos looked with saddened eyes, glancing over at the Diamonds, then the Mitchells, then the Queen and Katie. Their faces were blank, unsure and the Queen glanced over at Kendall. Carlos felt Kendall squeeze him tight, the woman beginning to nod as she clapped her hands and everyone turned in her direction.

"The dinner is over. I'm sorry but everyone please, either go to your rooms we have provided for you or move to the outer porch so we can call your rides," the Queen calmly said and the guests talked and muttered before slowly one by one giving their bows to the Queen and walking past her to the stairs and exiting the halls. Guards came shortly after to monitor the guest's departure, the Mitchells and the Diamonds leaving in an orderly fashion while some of the Mitchell members were still looking at the door that Logan and his mother had ran out of with worried expressions. Victoria glanced over at Carlos and Kendall, smile on her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness and little Princess," she said slyly, Carlos giving a growl. He didn't know how, didn't even have time to give it a second thought but his foot came swinging out and tripped the duchess. Her husband was luckily right by her side, catching her before she could fall to the floor and helped her back up to her feet from the little stumble. She turned, her eyes dark, "You two deserve each other, two spoiled ingrates."

"You old devil wom-" Kendall's hand came up to Carlos' mouth, muffling Carlos' screams as the duchess glared at them both before hooking her arm with her husband's and followed the succession out of the hall.

* * *

><p>The silk bathrobe felt wonderful against Carlos' bare skin, the boy coming out of the small bathroom connected to his bedroom from a nice soak to calm his nerves. He moved to his bed, sitting down on it and reaching over to the nightstand to pull out the drawer and pull out a bright green strip of paper and the little star box he brought with him. He sat the box in his lap and held the strip in his hands, staring down at it with a mixed expression. What would this do? What did <em>any <em>of these wishes do for him so far? Absolutely _nothing_. He frowned, frustration and anger starting to boil in his chest, what was he doing wasting his time on these things! They don't work! They never worked! Everything just got worse and- Carlos grabbed the box, moving to the window to take off the latch and push it open. His hand winded back, ready to throw the small box of wishes out of his bedroom but stopped when someone knocked at his door.

"W-Who is it?" Carlos stuttered out, holding the box tight in his grasp.

"Kendall. Can I come in?" he heard Kendall's voice and Carlos looked down at the box of stars before back at the door.

"Yes. Come in," he called out and Kendall pushed open the door. Carlos saw that the prince was holding two different slices of cake, each of them having a little candle in the middle. Kendall closed the door shut with his foot, walking over and sitting down in the middle of the floor as Carlos approached him and sat down on his knees.

"What's this?"

"Can't have a birthday without cake, right?" Kendall said with wry smile, handing Carlos the white frosted cake slice with a beautiful orange icing rose on top while he kept the blue frosted cake slice with a small yellow icing crown. Carlos watched as Kendall dug into his pocket, pulling out a matchbook and Carlos set down his slice of cake.

"Hold on, let me close the window," Carlos said, getting up and walking to the wide window to close and latch back shut.

"What were you doing by the window with your little box of stars anyways?" Kendall asked and Carlos bit his lower lip, slowly moving to sit back down on his knees as Kendall tried to get a match lit.

"I was. . .going to throw it out," the younger boy murmured and Kendall looked up at Carlos in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because. . .things aren't working! James and Logan and. . .and us. . ." Carlos said quietly and Kendall placed down the matches to move to Carlos, pulling the boy into his arms and hand going up to clench tight in Carlos' hair.

"Don't. Those stars mean you still have hope. Don't give up, okay? We'll _all _get our happily-ever-after, you just can't give up on us." Kendall's hands moved to hold Carlos' face, looking the boy in the eye as he gave a little smile, "If the beautiful star in my life goes out, then I might as well just give the crown to the Diamonds."

"Don't. You need to be here for your people."

"I want to be here with _you_. . .maybe I am a bad prince after all, because I love you too much and I would give up everything if I knew I had the chance to be with you. Titles, money, everything. . .as long as I'm free to love you," Kendall said softly and leaned forward, kissing Carlos on the lips tenderly and gentle. Carlos kissed him back, his hands going to hold the front of Kendall's shirt as the blond suckled on his lower lip before pulling away. "Come on, let's get these things lit, eat our cake and we can go to bed."

Carlos nodded, Kendall giving one more peck to Carlos' lips before he moved to grab the matchbook again and try to strike up a light. Carlos watched as Kendall managed to get one of the matches lit, quickly lighting Carlos' candle and his own before blowing it out. He grabbed the plate with his cake on it and held it up, Carlos doing the same and looking over at Kendall. The small flame made Kendall's eyes shine brighter somehow, more proud and more passionate as the prince smiled.

"Close your eyes and make a wish," he said gently and Carlos nodded, closing his eyes tight. A wish. . .what to wish for when everything seemed to not be going his way?. . ._I wish. . .for Kendall to __be mine. . ._Carlos leaned forward and softly blew his candle out, his eyes fluttering to see Kendall blowing his candle out shortly after. Carlos watched as Kendall handed him a silver fork, the younger boy taking it and pulling the candle out before digging his fork in and taking his first bite. The cake was sweet, light and the frosting was nice and smooth. He hummed at the taste, smile on his lips as he took another bite and another.

Kendall looked up at Carlos from eating his own cake, "Is it good?"

"Very. It's been a while since I've had an actual birthday cake, it's so nice."

"Well as long as we're together, I'll make sure that every birthday you have will be amazing. . ."

Carlos paused, "What's going to happen tomorrow? To all of us?"

Kendall sighed, "I don't know. . .let's not think about tomorrow. Let's think about right now, okay?"

"Yeah. . .I think. . .I think we should too," Carlos said quietly, his face heating into a blush as Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Should what?"

". . .Consummate the relationship," Carlos said, looking up to Kendall's expression. The prince moved to sit beside Carlos, placing a hand on Carlos' thigh.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that-" Kendall was cut off from Carlos kissing him, the boy holding onto Kendall's shoulder's tight. Kendall's lips slowly slid along Carlos', meshing lightly and tongue darting out and into Carlos' mouth every so often to taste the sweet and sugar lingering from the cake slice. Carlos squeezed Kendall's shoulders tight, pulling away and looking up into Kendall's eyes.

"We might not be able to have this chance again after tomorrow."

"Don't say that, we're _going _to be together," Kendall said sternly and Carlos smiled, his hand cradling Kendall's cheek and thumb running over the prince's soft lips.

"But I'm just being cautious. . .I made a wish and I'll keep holding onto hope. . .but I want to do this, Kendall. If anything happens, I'll be happy knowing that my first time was with you," Carlos said gently and Kendall gave a gentle smile. He leaned in, kissing Carlos and hand going to push down Carlos' robe off of his shoulder to expose the bare skin. Carlos' hands went up and tangled in Kendall's hair, holding tight as Kendall's arms went around his waist and hoisted him up off of his feet. Carlos' legs wrapped around Kendall's frame, the blond carrying Carlos to the bed where they both fell down on top of the plush mattress, not breaking contact with their lips as Kendall's hands trailed down Carlos' chest, pushing the robe aside and hands going down to undo the small satin belt around Carlos' waist.

Carlos held Kendall's hand, the blond looking up at Carlos as the younger of the two pointed at the small light on the nightstand illuminating the room.

"Turn it off. . .please?" Carlos gently asked and Kendall gave a nod of the head. He reached over and turned off the light, now only the moon was shining through the window as Kendall pulled off Carlos' robe and left the boy beneath him bare. As Kendall's clothes were shed and both were bare, as hands and mouths found each other in the dark and quiet little whimpers and moans floated from the bed, as Carlos held onto Kendall tight with body quaking and trembling in the prince's arms, Carlos wish did come true. That one moment, Kendall was his and his only with no fear of ever being taken away, just the two of them alone with the moon shining bright through the window high in the star filled sky.


	28. Ratigan

_Here's the update! Now for the separate M-piece, it won't be on here until the last chapter of Not the Normal Fairy Tale, like a bonus to go with the coinciding of this installment which I think might be soon. I want to bet that this story will end at 35 chapters, hopefully. Anyways, thanks to Mr. President 64, SuperNeos2, Just Fetching, Hikari no Kasai, Costume Maker's Apprentice, Carphanie, Breathingsofmyheart, carousel333, sappire495, StephiiXxWeffi27, LPHenderson'sGirl, BrRusherGirl, DavidTheElephant, luverofjamesandlily, ohmykogan, TidusGT, Update Now, BTR1, bluestring, 1Avid-reader, Cookie Monster Giggles, NTNFairyTaleFan, My Love for Kenlos, JaganLover, Carlos Kendall, Kenlos, the anons, fckyeahcc, BTRswag, Klaine's Child, Sir RCCS, Anonymous Skrtle, itsjessyall, nickyd92, Hikari no Kasai, fairytalegirl3, child who is cool, LoveSparkle, Hariken Hero, BigTimeGaga, karinebigtimegleek, KEALY KAMES, CrazyKAMESFan13, BTRfanJ. K. C. L, xEryChan and HoodieTobi for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>An amazing celebration of Westoria's Prince Kendall is now finished as we wrap up coverage of the prince's nineteenth birthday party! And amazing events that happened throughout the course of this celebration as well. The ballet, the polo match with His Highness winning, parades and interviews from common citizens, this was an excellent way for us back home in America to be able to get a peek into another country's customs and lifestyles, right Barbra?"<em>

"_That's right Ted. But of course, what all of America is curious about is of course the possibility of a marriage between American-born Carlos Garcia and the Prince of Westoria. We managed to catch the pair in romantic situations, holding hands and the two of them reportedly in the same balcony area for the ballet, Garcia cheering on his Prince Charming at the polo match, citizens interviews about the pair being seen together on a scooter long beforehand and of course, our cameras managed to catch Garcia **blowing a kiss** to His Highness during his speech!"_

"_Don't get ahead of yourself, Barbra. Garcia isn't believed to have any connections to blue blood or Westorian military as it is dictated in order to marry a Royal. However, speculation and support of the country might overrule this requirement."_

"_A fairy-tale come true right here folks! And you are in for an exclusive! For we have a **photo** of the pair sharing a passionate kiss outside one of the halls that held one of the many dinners over the course of the celebration. Sources from a Reginald Bitters say the prince pulled Garcia out through one of the side doors and his camera managed to capture the prince holding Garcia tight in his arms and passionately kissing before having to go back inside. Take a look!"_

"_My, **my**. Looks like the prince-"_

The news broadcast was paused, the picture of Carlos and the prince holding him tight against his body and the smaller boy's back against the wall with Carlos' fingers threading into the prince's dirty blond locks right smack dab in the middle of the large plasma screen TV. The remote went flying, the device almost hitting the replacement maid the Griffins hired as Mercedes screamed with eyes wide. In a few seconds, Griffin was coming into the living room to see just what it was his daughter was screaming at.

"What is it?" he asked and she pointed at the screen, Griffin looking and his eyes widening himself at the sight. "Is. . .is that-"

"Carlos! It's Carlos! Kissing the prince! _MY PRINCE!_ He doesn't look like he's miserable! He doesn't look like he's being overworked! Look at his clothes! They're all _designer and royal and rich!_ A-And he went to a ballet with the prince and he probably had his disgusting little lips all over His Highness too in that balcony area! DADDY!" Mercedes screeched and Griffin tried to calm his daughter down, snapping his fingers at the maid and the woman quickly ran to grab the small houseset phone to place in the man's hand. "I thought you loved me! I thought you cared about me and that I was your little princess and you'd do everything for me and get me everything that I want! But instead you let that _stupid_, _**annoying**_, _HOUSEKEEPER _of a _**boy**_ take my crown away from me! It's all _your _fault!" Mercedes screamed and Griffin was handed the phone, dialing as Mercedes continued to whine and hiss at the television screen.

"Hello?. . .Yes. . .get me and my daughter on the next plane flight to Westoria. . .tomorrow morning? Fine, we'll take it," Griffin said in annoyance to his assistant, hanging up the phone as he turned to look at the screen once more. The program resumed, now a slide show of pictures capturing Carlos and the prince together playing over the screen as Griffin gave an angry growl. The boy was trying to deceive him with those letters, by the second one granted Griffin just started tossing them into the fire on of account he _thought _the boy was suffering. Instead there he was, in the arms of the prince, smiling at the citizens, dressed from head to toe in elegant clothing.

And when that boy comes home, Griffin is going to make sure all he gets is _rags_.

* * *

><p>The sun was gleaming through the window, warm and inviting and bringing a new day to the people still sleeping in the bed. But Carlos didn't even want to wake up, his mind playing over what last night had enfolded. All the touches, the kisses, the feeling as Kendall and him were one for that night. His first time. . .Carlos never once thought about what happened after the happily ever after, what did the prince and princess do together when they were alone and married. Did they do the same? Gave themselves to each other, made love? Carlos did have a small nightmare that they were caught together like this, naked and in each others arms, and quick as a flash he was back in America with the Griffins. But how every few seconds when Kendall would shift slightly in the bed, pulling Carlos into his bare chest as he nuzzled his chin into the crook of Carlos' neck, the younger boy realized that he wasn't going to go anywhere tonight.<p>

The blanket was only covering their lower halves, the two spooning and Carlos' back pressed tight against Kendall's front, the prince's arms holding Carlos tight as his lips occasionally brushed against the side of Carlos' face as he nuzzled more into his lover's skin. Carlos' eyes were fluttering from the bright sun and he was growing more awake but didn't dare try to stir and wake Kendall up, wanting to savor this moment as long as he could until it was time for them to be getting ready to leave Ciel D'or. Another brushing of Kendall's cheek against his, the prince letting out a tired hum as his eyes were still closed and Carlos smiled. He craned his neck, Carlos giving Kendall a soft good morning kiss to the lips that only lasted a few seconds, Kendall now waking up and the blond hummed against Carlos' lips.

"Good morning," Carlos said softly and Kendall smiled, rubbed at his eyes a bit.

"Morning, darling," Kendall said, kissing Carlos' shoulder and the boy smiled.

"Darling?"

"Yes, darling. Why not?" Kendall asked and Carlos smiled even more. He sat up, stretching his arms as Kendall gave a yawn, the prince rubbing his eyes at the bright light from the sun and he stretched his arms himself. Kendall scratched his lower back, swinging legs out and got off the bed to walk over and pull back the curtains, Carlos giving a little squeak and laugh.

"Kendall!" the boy shouted and before Kendall could even make it to the window, the prince turned and smiled at the blushing boy in bed. He placed hands on his hips, "It's not like you haven't seen it already," the blond said with a dirty little grin, stalking to the bed and climbing on top. He yanked the sheets away, falling onto Carlos' bare body and kissed him again, his hands holding Carlos tight by his shoulders as Carlos' hands went up into Kendall's messy hair to grip and tug as the kiss deepened. One of Kendall's hands slid down to the small of Carlos' back, feeling and hooking the boy down and the two were now rolling, legs growing tangled and wrinkled bedsheets growing more tousled.

Until there was a knock at the door.

Carlos had to push Kendall away (the blond eagerly kissing the boy as if no one had knocked on the door at all) and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes, who is mmph-" Kendall kissed Carlos' lips and Carlos pushed the prince away again, "Who is it?"

"Your new advisor," a voice sounded, deep and not like Jett at all. Now Kendall stopped, Carlos' eyes widening with fear as the doorknob jiggled, locked. Carlos' heart began to beat frantically, hearing Victoria's husband shake and jangle the doorknob in frustration as Kendall quickly climbed off the bed. He put a finger to his lips before turning on his heel and running to Carlos' closet. Carlos' eyes glanced down at Kendall and his clothes still mixed together and scattered on the floor, the blond gently closing the closet door shut but not grabbing his clothes. Carlos began to climb to the edge of the bed but he could hear the sound of the lock coming off and quickly crawled back to his spot and covered himself with his bedsheets as the Duke of Vennies came walking inside, swinging a key from one of the maids that was standing by the door.

His eyes grazed over the clothes all scattered on the floor, at the two plates sitting on Carlos' table before the man's eyes landed on Carlos. He gave a sneer, wrinkled his nose, "What a disgusting pigsty you make of your room. . .but you do have a little piggy, no? The traits must have rubbed off on you," he insulted and Carlos frowned, still holding the bedspread tight to his chest as Victoria's husband approached.

"Where's Jett? He's the one that should be getting me and Kendall," Carlos said strongly and the Duke laughed.

"You have forgotten? _I_ am your advisor now since Prince Kendall did not pick a consort. And there shall be twenty more women for him to choose that isn't _you_."

"Why are you two trying to ruin everything!" Carlos shouted, "It's over! You lost! James doesn't want to marry Kendall and you ruined his life too! And Logan's! What else do you _want_ from us!"

The Duke gave a grin, "Surrender."

Carlos leaned back into his pillows as the Duke drew closer, "You do not think we can take anything else away from you but we _can_. And we have plans for you both."

"I don't believe you," Carlos said, his voice frail as the Duke crouched down and eyed him. His hand went up and grabbed Carlos' chin hard, forcing his head upwards and Carlos winced in pain.

". . .What an interesting love bite you have," Victoria's husband commented and Carlos' eyes widened as the man released his jaw. His hand went quickly to cover it, "It isn't a love bite. I. . .I toss around in my sleep and bruised myself."

The man chuckled crouching down and pulling the sheets up to look under the bed before standing to his feet and he looked at the closet door. "And here the entire world thinks you are adorable and innocent. _Ha._ A little dirty tramp you are, sleeping with the prince!"

"That isn't true!" Carlos shouted, though there was a nervous squeak in his voice and the man laughed. He stomped over to the closet door and threw it open, switching on the light and pushing through the clothes hanging on the dresser. Carlos' heart was beating insanely fast but slowed the longer it took for the Duke to find Kendall hiding in the closet. The closet wasn't that big, matter of fact the blond should have already been found. . .where was he? The man let out an annoyed growl, slamming the closet door and turning to stomp over to Carlos. He grabbed Carlos' wrist and almost yanked the boy out of his bed, Carlos struggling to keep himself covered and to keep the Duke from breaking his wrist.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Prince Kendall wasn't in his bedroom this morning, I know you know where he is!"

"I don't! Let me go!" Really, now realizing that Kendall _wasn't _in the small closet space, Carlos had absolutely no idea where the prince had disappeared off to.

"His clothes are in here! You slept with the prince!"

"I didn't! Those are clothes he gave me to wear for the birthday! Let me go! Let me_ go!_"

"Sir? Sir!" the maid that was standing at the door shouted and Victoria's husband looked at her to give a glare. She shrinked away, afraid of what the man might do as she cleared her throat, "No one came to Mr. Garcia's bedroom, I promise you. I was monitoring the hallway all last night," she squeaked and Victoria's husband gave a growl, throwing Carlos' wrist aside. It was so sore and limp, Carlos wincing in pain as Victoria's husband pointed at him.

"Don't think that this is over you little American tramp," he hissed and turned, storming out of the bedroom and past the maid cowering in the doorway. Carlos watched, his stomach churning and he let out a pained groan, his hands going to his face. How could this had happened, even if Carlos knew it will. He just. . .didn't expect it to be so soon. What happened to Jett?. . .What's going to happen to him and Kendall? He looked up to see the maid slowly coming in, her eyes wide and hands nervously grabbing at the white apron around her waist. "I. . .I saw. . ."

Carlos looked at her confused, a blush on her cheeks as she tried to speak up. But no doubt, she wanted to keep quiet, perhaps out of fear that Victoria's husband or worse the duchess herself were still close by and listening in the shadows. "I. . .I saw you two. . .I came in here earlier to clean up and thought you were already awake. But. . .you and His Highness. . ._naked_-"

"I-It isn't what it looks-" Carlos stopped himself there. It was _exactly _what it looked like, the prince and the American naked with sheets tousled, clothes askew and the lingering aroma of their tryst still in the air. She blushed harder, giving a quiet nod that yes, she knows what Kendall and him had done and Carlos hung his head in embarrassment. "Then. . .why didn't you just tell the Duke?"

"Because. . .I don't want to harm any chances of you becoming my prince," she said softly and Carlos blushed. She gave a small curtsy, walking over to first grab the two plates and place them on her cleaning cart. She then began to pick up Carlos' clothes and Kendall's clothes (Carlos making a quick and embarrassed grab for his underwear), folding them before placing them into separate and neat little piles.

"Thank you then. . .but I don't know if I'll be a prince now with what he said."

"Those women, Mr. Garcia, they aren't proper material at all. In fact, if what everyone says is true about His Highness and consorts, all _twenty _of them wouldn't last _a day_."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Shouldn't they be harder to get rid of?"

She shook her head, folding pants that the prince left behind, "Not at all. These women are very finicky. They only do things on a whim, as if they just woke up one day and decided they're going to become the queen consort. Only two of them has had proper etiquette training, barely any of them even know what goes on in both Parliament _and _their duties as queen consort and none of them have any other recommendations made other than the Duchess of Vennies herself. Even if one of them manages to last, _none _of them will ever be accepted and invested as a queen consort."

"Then. . .why? Why would she even be involved with this if none of those women are qualified?"

"I don't know, Mr. Garcia. . .hurry and change, pack your things. It won't be long til your departure from Ciel D'or," she said with a departing bow and gathered the last couple of things before pushing her cart out of the room and closing the door gently behind. Carlos slowly got up, bring the blanket of the bed with him as he looked at the door before glancing at the closet. He bit his lip, quickly walking to it and opened the door, switching on the light inside.

"Kendall?. . .Kendall?" Carlos gently called out, pushing aside some of his things but there was no sight of the blond. Where could he have gone to? There was no other place for him to hide. . .unless. . .Carlos traced his hand along the wall, pressing his palm down hard on the smooth surface as he walked alongside the small space until the wall beneath his hand moved forward and eyes widened as a hidden door moved and opened to reveal a small space possibly meant as an escape route from the bedroom in emergencies. He swallowed, closing the door back up before giving a sigh, glad that Kendall had managed to escape before the Duke could find him. But worried about what the both of them were to face once they return to the palace.

* * *

><p>The drive was silent, Kendall only glaring at the man seated across from him, the Duke looking at him with a smug little smile. Carlos said nothing, only looking down at the limo floor and the Duke's feet. They didn't see Jett at all leaving from Ciel D'or and Carlos was only worried that they'll never have contact with the man again or any knowledge as to what happened to him, worried as to what it meant for the two of them now that Jett wasn't there anymore. "Buck up, Your Highness. It was inevitable that I take this position as your advisor, you will be doing us all a favor by accepting it," the man said with a smile and Kendall growled.<p>

"I won't accept this, I won't do a thing that you tell me," Kendall said and the man gave a laugh.

"Childish as ever, I see. I promise that now, you'll actually manage to get things done around here instead of letting Westoria go down in ruins," he said and Kendall said nothing to that, only gave the man a dark glare as the vehicle rolled through the gates of the palace. People were outside to welcome the prince and Royal Family back to their home, blissfully unaware of the tension brewing between everyone and only blowing kisses to each of the cars in hopes that the prince would see them. Kendall couldn't pay attention to them, his head down and foot tapping in irritation until the limo stopped moving. The door opened, Kendall grabbing Carlos' hand and dragged the boy out with him, the two quickly running up the steps and through the doors of the palace to enter the Main Hallway. The servants were lined up, giving a respectable bow to their prince as one stepped forward.

"Your Highness, Mr. Garcia. Your gifts are right this way," she replied and Carlos' eyes widened. He completely forgot about the gifts, were there somethings for him? Possibly not much, most of the gifts must be for Kendall since it _was _his birthday. Kendall looked like he forgot about them too, too angry about Victoria's husband to even think about that. The blond's face slightly lightened at the thought, looking over to Carlos with a little smile on his face and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Come on, let's go and get ready to open our gifts."

"Not so fast," Victoria's husband's voice bellowed from behind them, the servants' heads turning to see the man approaching and adjusting his tie with a sly little smile. They all looked confused as well, confused and worried as to where Jett could be as the Duke of Vennies gave a wagging finger and clucked his tongue, "You have a dinner tonight with your new possible consorts. No time for some silly little presents."

"Hold on just a second, what's going on here?" Dak asked, looking between Carlos and Kendall and the man starting to frown. He turned to him, slowly walking over with hands behind his back as his eyes drifted up and down over Dak's figure.

"I don't expect _servants _to speak out of turn. It is not your business as to what is going on here, only to _serve_. Now, you are all excused. His Highness needs to be on his way to take a bath and get dressed for the dinner," the man said coldly and Dak frowned.

"I'm not going to get ready for a dinner, I'm going to open my presents just like Carlos. And they are _my _servants and are free to speak as they please, you have _no _power in _my _home," Kendall hissed, eyes dark and furious. The Duke's lips twisted in anger as Kendall gripped Carlos' hands tight, "Come on," he muttered and pulled Carlos away, the two following one of the maids down the hallway without another word. Carlos could feel Victoria's husband's eyes on his back, angry and hateful and he squeezed Kendall's hand tighter.

"I'm worried," Carlos whispered and Kendall glanced down at him.

"Don't be worried. He can't do anything and neither can his devil of a wife. . .I scared away hundreds of consorts before, what makes these girls any different?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a slow nod. He did have a point, and with what that maid at Ciel D'or told him, it might be _easier _for them to drop out than before. The maid stopped in front of a door, taking her key and opening the large white doors for Kendall and Carlos to step inside and marvel at the sight. It wasn't just a few presents, ten or so like Carlos had gotten when he was a child. There were _hundreds, thousands_ of brightly wrapped boxes of different sizes and shapes all stacked up like mountains in two neat little piles with the biggest presents on the bottom and the smallest at the tip top. Carlos' eyes widened and his mouth gaped wide, looking to Kendall with a bright and excited smile.

"Look at all of this!"

"Meh, most of the gifts I always got were clothes or something like that," the blond said with a small scoff and the maid raised her hand.

"Before you open your first present, Mr. Garcia, you should receive Mr. Mitchell's present to you," the maid said politely and Carlos raised an eyebrow. Mr. Mitchell? Logan? What gift could he have gotten Carlos that was so important it couldn't wait? She walked across the room to another set of doors that must have connected with the other room, Carlos looking at Kendall with a confused little smile.

"What do you think Logan could have gave me?"

"Don't know. Maybe a really, _really _big book. Or a globe. Or maybe a map."

"Don't be silly, it couldn't be anything like that."

"He gave me that before, why not?" Kendall said with a shrug and Carlos turned his head once the door opened, sound of loud barking and soon the maid was being tugged back into the room with Sydney dragging her around. The dog's head whirled over to Kendall and Carlos, her ears perked excitedly and tail wagging as she began to run, first moving to pounce on Kendall. The blond gave a shout, shoving the dog away and Sydney playfully licked at his hands before moving to jump onto Carlos, Carlos more happily accepting Sydney's little kisses as he crouched down and ran hands through her fur.

"Hi Sydney!" he chirped happily and Kendall gave a groan. Carlos felt along Sydney's collar, a small paper tag that he ripped off and held away from the German Shepard so he could read, "'I know how you were when we brought Sydney over and figured she would adore having an owner like you. Give her lots of love and she'll give it all back.'"

"He gave you _her?_"

"Well, I don't think he really wanted to have a dog anyways, the Diamonds and Mitchells only got a dog because I had Yuma." Carlos bit his lip at the thought of his little piglet, last time Sydney chased Yuma underneath the bed. He wasn't sure how the two animals could stay in the same room with him without them tearing everything up. Kendall gave another groan, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Very well then, can you take Sydney out of here while we open our presents?"

She gave a nod, looking already exhausted at the thought as she tugged on Sydney's leash and the dog dragged her out through the door behind them. Carlos stood up, giving a little kiss to Kendall's cheek, "Having a dog will be fun. We can teach her how to play fetch and do tricks." Kendall only gave a roll of his eyes as he took Carlos' hand and pulled the boy over to what Carlos assumed was his own mountain of gifts. Kendall carefully pulled out one of the presents at the bottom, a large box wrapped in golden paper and accented with a large white bow and pushed the box to Carlos.

"Open this one first," Kendall said with an eager smile and Carlos smiled back, getting onto his knees to gently undo the bow and take off the wrapping paper. He glanced up at Kendall, the blond staring down and eying the present like he just wanted to open it himself and Carlos cocked his head to the side, "Don't you want to open your presents?"

"I want to see what you get first," Kendall replied, tapping his foot as Carlos continued to open the present, pulling off the wrapping paper to see the designs of a bike on the outer box. Carlos' eyes widened and his lips curved into a smile, "It's a bike!" Carlos' eyes read along the box, it was a white bike, a cruiser style with a small tan woven basket that he could maybe be able to stick Yuma inside. Kendall then glanced over at his presents, walking to grab a large box that was very close to the same size as the box that held the parts for Carlos' bike. The prince did not let time go by as he ripped it open, chunks and chunks of paper flying in a frenzy as he attacked the present until he let out a happy shout.

"I got a bike too! I never got a bike before!" Kendall happily chirped. He didn't wait for Carlos to move on to get to his second gift, Kendall grabbed the next box out of his present mountain to tear open and see what was under the bright paper. "Look! Look! It's a video game! And a silver controller!"

Carlos nodded his head, moving to open his other presents while Kendall continued to rip open his own. They were all toys that Carlos might have thought a ten year old might be getting instead of a nineteen year old. A bunch of video games and their respective systems, footballs, soccer balls, a volleyball with a net, Slip and Slides, one person even gave Kendall a _trampoline_. There were also bags filled with cards from the orphans, some bags filled with haypences or whatever they could find to give to their 'prince'. Carlos received a bulk of books, all of them fairy tales and one special little book on African fables and stories of animals given by James. Though, Carlos knew the boy must have given this to him in secret since there was also a gift from the Diamonds, a pair of black socks.

Kendall got the same thing from the family, tossing his into the trash pile of wrapping paper and bows.

"Oh, Grandmother sent me something too," Kendall said with a smile, picking up what was a small white box but then raised an eyebrow, "But it says your name on the tag too."

Carlos looked up from the gift he just opened from one of the counts of Westoria, a dress suit and black loafers that he set down so he could crawl over to Kendall and look at the small box in Kendall's hand as well.

"Maybe. . .we share it?"

"It's so small though, what is it that we can share?" Kendall asked, opening the small white box and Kendall's eyes widened the same time Carlos' did. Inside of the white box was a small red velvet _ring _box, Kendall tilting the white box over so the small case could fall into the palm of his hand and he could stare at it. Carlos reached a hand out, the tips of his fingers only brushing against the ring case before Kendall quickly turned his body and held it to his chest.

"No! You weren't supposed to see this!" he shouted and let out a groan, "I forgot all about this. I didn't know she'd actually _find_ it."

"What is it?. . .Something important?" Carlos asked softly and Kendall looked over his shoulder and down at the ring box before giving a small sigh.

"My father. . .had four rings. Two of them were crafted by the Royal Jeweler, the engagement ring and the wedding ring and my mother has them. The other two were heirlooms, the ring that my father _actually _proposed with and wore before the Royal Jeweler gave him his ring and the wedding ring my father wore once the ceremony was over and the Jeweler's ring went into the vault. And. . .I just thought it might be nice if. . .if you got to wear my father's engagement ring."

"Kendall. . ." Carlos said softly and Kendall sighed.

"I didn't think she'd actually send it to me, I thought it might have been later, heck even _December_. . .but I'm actually glad that I have it now," Kendall said with a little smile and Carlos looked at Kendall with bright eyes and a darling smile. He glanced down at the ring box, his hands twiddling with excitement as to what it looked like and he gave a little sigh, "Do you. . .want to wait?"

Kendall chuckled, "On your feet." Carlos grinned, standing onto his feet as Kendall adjusted himself to be on his one knee and opened the ring case. Inside was the most beautiful wedding band Carlos ever saw, white gold with an engraving of diamonds and vines. It took Carlos' breath away as Kendall reached out to take Carlos' hand, "Carlos Garcia, will you do me the honor of becoming Prince of Westoria and becoming my consort, my husband, my love?"

Carlos smiled big. "Of course," he said softly and Kendall smiled, taking the ring out of the case and sliding it onto Carlos' ring finger. It was a perfect fit, Carlos wondering if either the late King's fingers were the same size as his when he was engaged or if Kendall's grandmother had it sized somehow. Kendall kissed Carlos' hand that wore the ring, looking up at the boy with bright green eyes. "I promise the ring the Jeweler creates will come with a more romantic proposal."

Carlos gave a laugh, looking around at all of the wrapping paper and torn bows and all of the presents that they received before getting down to Kendall on the floor and wrapped arms around the prince's shoulders. "This is very romantic. . .I love you."

Kendall smiled, "I love you too." And with that, the prince gave Carlos a soft kiss to the lips. Carlos let his eyes fall close, leaning more weight onto Kendall and the blond tipping backwards to lie on the floor with Carlos on top, his hands moving to hold Carlos against him by his waist as their lips meshed against each other soft and gentle. All was quiet, Carlos only sure he could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Then, there was a loud banging at the door.

Carlos broke away, looking in fear as the doors flung open and in stormed two men dressed in black. Black peaked caps, black boots, black double breasted jackets with red trimming along the cuffs and sleeves and both with stone angry faces. Kendall tried to wrap arms around Carlos but one of the men grabbed Kendall and pried open his arms, the other roughly grabbing Carlos' wrist in his large fist. Carlos winced in pain, screaming as he was wretched away from Kendall and flung over the man's shoulder like he was nothing but a sack of flour while Kendall fought in the other man's grasp.

"What's going on! Let him go! Let him go! Guards! Guards!" Kendall screamed, watching with helpless eyes as Carlos was carried out of the room and down the halls. Carlos began to squirm, trying to hit the man and break free but his hold on him was tight. He began to scream for guards too, for the Queen, for Dak or Jo or Dottie, _anyone _to come and help him but there was no one in sight. "Where are you taking me! Why are you doing this! Let me go! Let me go!" Carlos shouted, his foot going out and kicking against the man's stomach as he climbed the spiral staircase. He said nothing, no words, no threats, nothing at all as he entered the hall and moved to Carlos' bedroom.

He opened the door, walking inside and flinging Carlos onto the bed. Carlos immediately jumped off, fearing the worse and tried to look for something to use as a weapon when the man pointed at himself.

"Guard," he said in a deep and threatening growl, stepping forward and Carlos glanced over to see the escape hatch Kendall used before. He jumped over the bed and crawled to the hatch, trying to pry it open but it wouldn't budge one bit as his heart thudded against his chest in fear. Large hands were on him and yanking him away, Carlos screaming once more.

"Please don't! Please let me go! Please!" Carlos cried and the door opened, Carlos hearing a little amused laugh before Victoria stepped inside and closed the door.

"You're so pitiful it's hilarious," she said and gave another laugh, "'Help me! Help me! Please let me go!', just like a little princess." She walked over with a sway in her hips and gestured to the man holding Carlos tight in his arms. "I see you met Claude, isn't he just a doll? His job is to make sure you're everywhere I want you to be."

"I thought that was your husband's job! What did you do with Jett you wicked-" Claude's large hand covered Carlos' mouth, most of his face as well and silenced the boy's hiss. Victoria smiled, "Why thank you Claude, see? He knows manners and who should be rightfully speaking. Now where was I. . .oh yes. He'll make sure you're where you're supposed to be, preferably away from His Highness and the consorts. Heaven knows His Highness screws up everything he touches, I don't need you to speed along the process."

Carlos' eyes glared and she smiled, "And as for your dear little friend, it's none of your concern what happened to him. Just know that you need to start treating my husband with respect, otherwise-" Claude began to squeeze, Carlos' eyes feeling like they were getting ready to pop out and his chest tightening while the breath was being pushed out of his lungs. Carlos gave choked coughs into Claude's palm, everything around him feeling like it was spinning and his head growing light and his vision began to flicker out until Claude's hand was removed from his mouth and he was dropped to the floor.

Carlos groaned, sucking in air and his body curled into a fetal position as he heard Victoria give a scoff, "Honestly, what do these people see in you? You're no better than those little idiots I suggested for consorts. Pathetic." She gave a sigh, "Pick him off the floor, Claude. Tuck the little child in, I have a dinner to watch."

Carlos heard Victoria leave, shutting the door behind her as Claude stepped around him and began to pull back Carlos' bedsheets and fluff up Carlos' pillows. He crouched down, scooping Carlos into his arms as if he was a small bride and lied him down, pulling off his shoes and pulled the bedsheets over him, tucking him in nice and gentle. Carlos quickly sat up, looking around his room worried, "Wait, where's Yuma? Where's-" Claude pushed him back down onto the bed, a finger pointing into Carlos' face.

"Stay," he growled and Carlos only stared at the man with scared eyes as Claude's heavy boots stomped through his room out the door. The lock sounded, Carlos' eyes widening and he jumped out of the bed to run to the door and jiggle the doorknob, locked inside and not having anyway to escape. Carlos stared at the doorknob, chest heavy and he went to his knees with forehead resting against the door. His fingers brushed along the ring on his finger softly, closing his eyes in fear and worry.

What now?

* * *

><p>"Logan, please come out."<p>

"Go away," Logan's voice sounded through the door and Lord Mitchell gave a frustrated sigh.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can. You were perfectly fine with me being trapped here before. Leave me alone, _please_." The man could hear the hurt in his son's voice, his own heart feeling like so much weight was on it as he gave a small sigh. He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway away from Logan's bedroom down to the small parlor where his wife was seated having tea and cookies. He sat down beside her, his head going to rest in his hands as he let out a groan and felt Lady Mitchell rubbing his back.

"What am I going to do?. . .I feel horrible, like some horrible father. . .oh what am I kidding, I _am _a horrible father."

"Darling-"

"My daughter runs away without a word and hasn't even made an effort to try to contact us to tell if she's alright cause she doesn't want to be found and my only son is in love and. . .and I'm holding him back from doing what he really wants like he's a slave."

"Darling, don't think that way," Lady Mitchell said softly and he shook his head.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to _do? _He isn't going to want to talk to me ever again, my children hate me, I'm the worse father-"

"Sir?" a young woman called out, peeking her head in and Lord Mitchell glanced up.

"Yes Wednesday?"

"Phone call, Sir," she said and he glanced over at his wife before sighing and standing to his feet. Lady Mitchell grabbed hold of his hand, "I'll try to talk to him, Darling. Don't worry about it any longer, you'll make yourself sick," she said gently and he nodded his head, trying to give her a small smile as he followed Wednesday out of the room down the hall to a separate room where the black phone was off of the hook for Lord Mitchell to take the call. He sat down, placing the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Lord Mitchell?_"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Who is this?"

"_Brooke Diamond._" His eyes widened at the woman's name and she began to speak before he could do anything else, "_Please don't hang up, I don't know when there might be a good time to be able to call you, our phone has been ringing off the hook with nasty messages from so called 'family' about my son. . .please, my baby is a good boy and he's absolutely miserable. He won't eat, he won't s-speak and I'm worried._"

It sounded like the woman was beginning to cry and Lord Mitchell just held the phone, unsure of what exactly to do as his fingers nervously drummed on the table's surface.

"I. . .well. . .maybe you should tell your husband-"

"_I've tried. I've tried to get him to talk to his son but he won't. His family and his niece are being so spiting with this entire ordeal and he's only trying to calm the family than his child! I-I don't know what to do!_"

"Well I don't either!" the man snapped and he quickly apologized, now feeling his heart racing in stress, "My son won't come out of his room and I feel absolutely awful. If you feel like a bad parent, you're in the same boat I am."

"_I feel horrible, I should have done more but I barely am told what is happening around our family. And my poor baby, he's going to get so sick. . . .and they want to __**disown **__him._" Now the woman was beginning to sob and Lord Mitchell quickly beckoned for Wednesday to fetch Lady Mitchell, not sure at all what to do and starting to flit about in a panic.

"M-Mam, please-"

"_My baby! They want to throw him out like he's nothing! Shun him and exile him! Make him not have any inheritance from the Diamond vaults or lands or properties, it's h-horrible!_" Lady Mitchell came walking in, Lord Mitchell quickly thrusting the phone into her hands as she looked at the phone with bewildered expression. She placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?. . .Yes, this is Lady Mitchell. . .I understand. . .yes. . .yes. . .I see. . .would you and James like to come over for tea?" she asked and her husband's eyes widened in shock.

"Joanne-" She raised her hand to silence him, still listening to the woman on the other line. ". . .Yes I understand that but I believe you need to sit with someone and talk. . .plus, I think the boys will like to see each other again after all that's happened. . .you wouldn't have to tell him a thing just as we won't mention a word to our own members. . .yes. . .yes. . .good, we can't wait to see you." And with that, she hung the phone up and turned to her husband, "James and his mother are coming for tea and talking, put on your nice suit jacket."

"J-Joanne-" he stuttered out and she leaned up to kiss his lips gently.

"That Duchess of Vennies is a horrible woman for doing what she did to her own family and to my son. . .but she was right about something. This feud has been going on for too long and it's time for it to end."


	29. Sleeping Beauty

_You know what fast updates mean don't you! That's right, it means the story is coming down to the winding arc and I'm getting anxious cause I want to wrap it up! Not that I don't love this story cause I **do **but hey, it's kind of bittersweet. You guys are getting new chapters really quickly while also being aware the end is near, meh. Anyways, thanks to bradywilson97, musicismyhero, Mommysgirl227, HPDisneyNick, thepenamaslow, Cookie Monster Giggles, BTRswag, lilygirl42001, Klaine's Child, All the Windows Down, the anons, LoveSparkle, fairytalegirl13, Anim3Fan4Ever, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, CrazyKAMESFan13, Carphanie, Hariken Hero, nickyd92, karinebigtimegleek, Just Fetching, xEryChan, Costume Maker's Apprentice, fckyeahcc, child who is cool, luverofjamesandlily, Macs-a-million and TidusGT for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

_And the storm is over with this chapter, nowhere now to go but up :)_

* * *

><p>"I'm honestly getting tired of that wretched boy," Victoria hissed through her teeth as she and her husband walked through the halls of Parliament from their little meeting. Fifteen. Fifteen consorts gone all in <em>one <em>night, course Victoria just knew the prince would find _someway _to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Those blithering idiots she placed to stall were finicky and absolutely will not put up with the chaos that Prince Kendall finds delightful at that dinner he ruined, whether his little 'princess' was there or not. She scowled at the thought of the boy, wide-eyed and innocent with tender voice and caring hands. Her fists balled and her teeth clenched, "How _long _are we supposed to wait for Parliament to sign the papers for impeachment?"

"We have the copies right here," her husband said, patting the briefcase that held the documents and she only furrowed her eyebrows, placing a well manicured hand to her temple at the sound of annoying screams in the main hall. Two people were shouting and shouting for someone to help them, Victoria hearing the American-born accent in their voice and groaned. She was getting sick of all these _tourists _coming to _her _country all because of 'Prince Carlos' was of American blood. She was getting sick of all this nonsense, she was getting sick of all the ignorance and idiots around her, she was getting sick of _**Carlos**_.

"We demand to speak to someone now! About my stepson! Carlos Garcia!" the man shouted and Victoria paused in her place, eyes widening with apprehension. Stepson? Carlos? She turned, tugging her husband alongside her as she approached the two Americans with a well bred air of elegance and smile coming to her red, red lips.

"Stepson, you say?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm Arthur Griffin and I request that my stepson be returned back home to America with me," he said sternly and Victoria looked at her husband with intrigued eyes before back to the man and what the duchess assumed was his daughter glaring.

"Are you his legal guardian?" she asked and Mr. Griffin crossed his arms.

"Yes, can you help us or not?" he asked and she smiled but then began to frown. She remembered seeing some documentation about WC finishing up on Carlos' citizenship, her frown getting harder.

"I would like to help _greatly_, but your stepson is practically a citizen here and can not be taken out of the country so easily," she said with a sneer and the girl turned to her father with angry eyes.

"It's all your fault! I wanted to become the princess and now Carlos is taking it all away from me! You should have given him up for adoption the moment that woman died! None of this would be happening if you did! I hate him! I hate him! _I hate him!_" she screamed and Victoria raised an eyebrow. What a distasteful spoiled little brat. But she hummed, "A princess, you say? You must have blue blood status though in order to become His Highness' queen consort," Victoria pointed out and the girl turned to face her, eyes dark and angry.

"Griffins do! Count Frederik of Odense! He married a British woman and had children and their first born daughter married a man named William Griffin, his blood runs through our veins! I am a princess! I am, I am, I am!" she shouted and Victoria closed her eyes. What an annoying little girl but at the same time, a possibly useful one too.

"Of course you are, darling. But we will have to check to see if that is true."

"It is!"

"Of course, of course. . .maybe perhaps, you _can _become a princess and my husband here just so happens to be His Highness' advisor." Her eyes widened at the thought and Victoria smiled, her idea and plan beginning to brew in her mind, "Yes, you're perfect. Strong and won't fall so easily to any tricks. Do you have etiquette training?"

"Yes, since she was a girl," Mr. Griffin commented with a smile and Victoria smiled as well.

"I wouldn't have known that, she seems like such an angel I thought she was _born _with it," Victoria flattered and the two grinned. Idiots, right in her palm. "Oh yes, yes. You're perfect. . .and I'll give my recommendation for you as well. . .only, there's one thing I'm afraid," Victoria said with a sad sigh and the girl began to frown.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, most girls don't know this when they try to become a consort but once you are one, it's dreadfully boring. All work and no fun and I wouldn't want to let a young lady like yourself be cooped up in a palace all day doing boring things. But. . .I might be able to do something about it. You marry the prince and get everything, the jewels, the palace, the fame while _I _can handle all of that boring business things like that. Treaties and laws, they're just so _boring_," Victoria said with a hand wave and smile while the girl looked at her with raised eyebrow. ". . .You won't take my offer? Well then-"

"Oh no! I will! I will! I want to become a princess!" she shouted and Victoria smiled, extending her hand out for the girl to shake it and the teenager took it firm in her grasp. "I'm Mercedes."

"Victoria Diamond and my husband," the duchess introduced, the Duke taking the young girl's hand to politely kiss and she gave a smile, eyes eager and determined. Victoria clasped her hands together, "Come on then, we have places to go if we want you to be a princess. There's customs and oh, follow me down this hall right here so that way we can work out paperwork-"

"What about my stepson?" Mr. Griffin asked and Victoria smiled.

"He won't be a problem once we're done. Matter of fact, if things turn out well, you won't ever have to deal with him again."

* * *

><p>Carlos turned and turned in his bed, starved and hungry from having missed dinner last night. He did all he could do to try and forget about it, dressed and played a game and read a book but it didn't distract his hunger. But he couldn't find a way out with the door being locked and guarded by Claude and the secret escape somehow being latched up tight. He couldn't escape out the balcony, it would be too difficult to try and get back into his room to avoid getting caught. He winced at another growl, groaning and turning over in his bed once more to look at the phone sitting on his nightstand. Maybe it would be possible to call up the kitchen and ask for someone to bring him something to-<p>

The bedroom door opened and he turned, Claude stepping in with heavy boots booming on the carpeted ground and thrusted his hands forwards, Yuma tight in his grasp and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Pig," Claude growled out and Carlos quickly climbed over to take his pet from out of Claude's large hands, Yuma trembling and squealing as Carlos rubbed his cheek against the top of her head to try and soothe her. His hand rubbed over her back, her snout turning into his cheek to sniff his skin as Carlos shushed her and rocked her from side to side.

"It's okay, it's okay," Carlos said softly, watching with frightened eyes as Claude moved to pull in a breakfast tray with Dak briskly walking in, the brunette not even looking over at Carlos as he readied the food to be served. Carlos looked at the man in confusion, "Dak? Dak?" he called out but the servant did not respond at all, pouring the orange juice and organizing the silverware for Carlos on a nice tray. He carried it over, his eyes glancing over at Claude's hard stare before looking back to Carlos and settling the tray down on Carlos' lap. Carlos looked down, a plate of hash browns and vegetables, scrambled eggs and two plump sausage links. There was also a small bowl of fruit and celery sticks for Yuma and underneath, a folded envelope.

Carlos looked at the brunette confused but Dak only gave a quick bow before taking the tray and pushing it out, Claude slamming the door shut and moving to sit down in front of Carlos' bed. A large finger pointed at the breakfast food, "Eat." Carlos gulped, looking down at the food with nervous eyes. There must be something wrong, something had to have been wrong since Dak wouldn't even talk to him. His heart began to speed, could the food be. . .poisoned? What if Victoria was trying to do away with him? What if she was going to try and do the same to Kendall?

"Eat," Claude barked out again and Carlos looked at the man with worried eyes.

"But. . .well. . .could you maybe try this first?" Carlos asked, pulling Yuma away from the small bowl of celery sticks she was trying to sniff and eat. None for her either, until he knew it was safe. Claude stared at him, standing onto his feet and moving to crouch beside Carlos' bed. His hand reached out, plucking one of the forks off of the tray and stabbed one of the sausage links to stuff into his mouth and chew. Carlos watched the guard with curious eyes as he swallowed, waiting for a few seconds before he grunted out, "Okay."

"Try these too," Carlos said, pointing at the hash browns and Claude obliged, scooping himself a small portion to sample and eat, grumbling out 'Okay' as well when done. "And these please?" Carlos asked, pointing at the eggs and the vegetables. Carlos was just surprised the guard didn't snap at him to start eating the food already, he sampled those food items as well and grumbled out 'Okay' for them both. Carlos gave only a slow nod, picking up his own fork to pick at his food while Yuma stole a celery stick for her to chew on and eat. The food was hot and the spices Gustavo accented with exploded on Carlos' tongue. He hummed, taking larger forkfuls of food, finishing his plate faster from his excruciating hunger. He grabbed the celery bowl, scooping up the envelope in his hands and placing it on the side of him out of Claude's view. No way would he be able to read it with the guard sitting there, Yuma only happy that the bowl was closer for her to stick her head in and continue eating.

Carlos glanced over at Claude, the man still sitting there eying him and he bit his lip as he awkwardly played with the bedsheets.

"Um. . .I can leave my room now, right? I missed the dinner, you can let me go, right?" Carlos asked hopefully and Claude shook his head.

"No. You leave when Victoria says," he said gruffly and Carlos' eyes saddened. Who knows when she wants to let Carlos out, she'll probably be content if Carlos was trapped in here for the rest of his life.

"Please? Please you need to let me go-"

"No, can't," Claude said and Carlos looked at the man with wide eyes before pulling the blanket to his face. It felt like home again, back in the Griffin's household on those nights that Griffin would lock him away in his room without supper. Why? Why was she doing this to him? Trying to treat him like he was a criminal for falling in love with Kendall and now he wasn't sure if he'll even see the prince again. Pressure was on the top of his head, large and warm and Carlos pulled the blanket down from his face slightly to see Claude was giving his head a small pat. The boy glanced up at the guard in surprise, Claude reaching down to take the tray and walk to the door and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"Claude?" he called out and the guard turned his head to look at the boy beginning to fiddle in his bed, "Did. . .that mean you don't hate me? Like Victoria?"

"Doing my job," he said, leaving the room before Carlos could say anything else. He stared with uncertainty before looking down at his side, Yuma munching on a crisp celery stick and he lifted the bowl up slightly to slip the envelope out. He tore it open, beginning to rub her back as he read the message that Dak must have wanted to tell him, eyes growing more worried as it scanned over the words.

_I'm so sorry that none of us could be there to help you when that monster of a guard took you._

_The Duchess is watching us and most of the palace is fearful for losing their jobs if we're caught talking to you or trying to help you. His Highness caused such an uproar at the dinner last night, you should have seen it! He was throwing things and causing quite a storm and a few consortsleft because of his attitude. And before the dinner, he told me to let Sydney loose and she tore up EVERYTHING! She ripped some girls' dresses and spilled food all over them, biting some of them, it was crazy! A dozen consorts or maybe more are already gone!_

_We're hoping to do something to get you out of there but we're just not sure what._

_The Queen is going to talk to the Duchess, you won't be a prisoner for long._

_-Dak_

Carlos bit his lower lip, while he was excited that Kendall managed to handle the consorts and got rid of most of them, he was worried. Victoria had to be planning something but what? He looked at the door again, getting up and jiggling the knob. Locked, just like before and he sighed. He turned, looking over at Yuma tilting the bowl over in search of more celery sticks and he gave a gentle smile, walking over to his bed and picking up the little piglet into his hands to snuggle. She gave a little snort, snout once against his cheek and he gave a small giggle.

"You're going to meet Sydney again soon, Yuma. And I'm going to be with Kendall and things are going to be just alright," he said softly and looked at the jar of stars sitting on his dresser. So colorful and almost full, Carlos wondering if a thousand stars were in there yet. Must not be since the greatest wish didn't come true yet, Carlos resting his chin atop Yuma's head and walking to the balcony door to step out onto the small space. He peered over the edge, wondering if it was too high for him to try and climb down with his bedsheets as a rope but something caught his eye. There were five women, their tacky clothing like the other consorts, sobbing into their hands loudly and Carlos quirking an eyebrow.

"H-How could she have d-done this to u-us?" one wailed, her brown hair large and frizzy and she let out a shrill croak.

"'N-N-Not good for the p-prince'? And does s-she think t-that American _peasant _is!" another one cried and Carlos stepped farther away from the balcony's edge to avoid being seen and caught listening in on them. What were they crying about? Was it something about Victoria? What could she have done to them to make them sobbing messes?

Not good for the prince. . .did she tell them to leave? But why? What was that woman's plan if she was going to get rid of the last few-

The door opened, Carlos quickly turning to see Claude walking back in with stone expression on his face like usual. "Time to go," he said and Carlos walked back inside the bedroom, kicking the doors to the balcony closed as he looked at the guard confused.

"Go where?" Carlos asked and Claude turned, beginning to walk out of the bedroom and Carlos began to follow hugging Yuma tight to his chest. Claude stopped and turned to point at the small piglet, "Leave her here." That slightly relieved Carlos, he'll be coming back so he gave a kiss to her head and placed her down on the floor where she scurried underneath the bed possibly out of fear for Claude. The guard continued to walk out of the bedroom with Carlos following, the hallway quiet and empty except for the two of them. They continued left, making a right and then another left as they approached a set of stairs Carlos had never been up before. Maybe it was for Royals only and he never knew, yet he would have figured Kendall would have taken him to a place like this as they ascended the steps.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked and Claude didn't respond, only climbing the stairs. Carlos gave a huff, "Claude?"

"Quiet," he growled and Carlos pursed his lips, heart beating in nerves as they reached the top of the staircase and all that was there was an old wooden door. He gave it two knocks before it opened, allowing Carlos to walk inside first and Carlos glanced at the guard's face for any signs as to where they were going but there were none. He gulped, walking inside the small space as Claude closed the door behind him. It was another writing room, but it was black. Black walls and black ceiling, the room was dark and there were no windows, only small oil lamps along the walls. And seated at a desk with papers in a neat stack along with an oil well and quill was Victoria, the Duchess giving Carlos a red lipstick smile.

"Hello there," she cooed and Carlos stepped back, only bumping into Claude's front and the guard pushed him forward as Victoria got up. Carlos tried to not look worried, tried to not look afraid and sucked in a breath, "What do _you _want?"

Her eyes widened and she gave a little smile, "Ooh, are you trying to fight with me before I even tell you my business? Tsk-tsk, wouldn't become a good consort at all if you don't listen," she chided and Carlos growled. She walked over, picking up papers and holding them close to her chest as she sauntered forward, sway in her hips and playful smile on her lips, "Do you know what these are?" she asked and Carlos shook his head, hands gripping into tight fists and standing his ground as her eyes glistened. "Papers for impeachment."

"I-Impeachment?" Carlos stuttered out and she smiled.

"Why yes. His Highness has become too disruptive and chaotic, don't you think? It'll be much more easier and faster to impeach him and make sure the crown _never _will get into his hands. And then me and my husband shall take over and spare Westoria of the burden that is Prince Kendall," she said with a bright smile and Carlos reached out to take the papers but she held them behind her back, "Oh no no, even if you do anything to _these _papers, they're only a copy and the official ones are down at Parliament to be looked over, considered and voted on and I assure you a majority vote to impeach is at the _snap _of my fingers."

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave us alone and accept that you lost?" Carlos asked and Victoria gave an annoyed roll of the eyes.

"I didn't lose, Diamonds don't lose. I have been waiting for this moment ever since James was that arrogant little child planned to marry the prince for me to take the crown and I'll admit, the news of your arrival at first amused me." She gave a small laugh, "A silly little American boy becoming a consort, how ridiculous. Then, your presence started to become annoying. Left and right people were talking about you, how _kind _and _loving _and other sweetly sickening things about you that were simply idiotic." Victoria stepped forward, grabbing Carlos' chin and her nail dug into his skin as he winced, "And now. . .now you're _really _beginning to tick me off."

Carlos felt the nail swipe and scratch, cut forming on his chin as she placed her thumb on it to stop the blood flow and hold Carlos in his place, "However, I'm a woman of business and I have a proposition for you. I'll stop the impeachment process, I'll stop it. . .if you leave."

"Leave?" Carlos asked and Victoria smiled, removing her hand to wrap an arm around Carlos shoulder's. His hand went to hold his chin, feeling the small cut on his chin and the blood as she began to speak, "Yes, leave. To America, to another part of Westoria, I don't care where you go just _leave_. You won't come into contact with the Royal Family, you won't see them, you walk out of their lives and live your own, do you understand?"

"How do I know you'll keep your word if I do so?" Carlos questioned and she smiled.

"If I was going to continue with the impeachment, I wouldn't have told you. Would have been more enjoyable seeing your dumbfounded faces when His Highness was stripped of his titles." Carlos broke away from the woman at that, looking at her with a disgusted and angry face as she gave a scoff. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

Carlos looked at Claude, the guard looking with no expression visible before back at the duchess eying him. "Don't you see what good you'll be doing if you're out of the picture for His Highness to finally choose to step up and be a good king? You know he'll give up his titles if he gets to be with you but you know that isn't the 'responsible' thing. Do you think you'll be a good lover to His Highness by taking him away from his people? By getting him thrown onto the streets with no money and no food, especially with winter approaching?" she asked, approaching Carlos and wrapping an arm around him, her lips on his ear,

"Imagine it, the prince dressed all in rags and nothing but a dirty scraggly bum, begging for the lowest of change to feed you since of _course _he'll choose _you _over his own health. It'll be so hard to find a job for the both of you since everyone is trying to fight for work to bring something home to their loved ones for Christmas. Her Majesty can not help you survive for long, your stepfather can't do anything for you for being so disobedient and the citizens that once flocked to you in love will turn away because you are nothing but a fad passing through. Without that fairy tale dream of Cinderella, you are _nothing_. Both of you are in the snow on the streets, cold and hungry, nothing but skin and bones and prepared to die of starvation or of the cold just as all the poorest of poor do every winter. But hey, at least you have _**love**_." The word sounded so horrible and hissed, Carlos wincing at the horrible image of him and Kendall dead on the streets in each others' arms. "You say you love Prince Kendall, prove it. You say you love Westoria, prove it," she said and Carlos looked down at the ground. She. . .was right. . . "Do we have a deal? I don't have time for you to stand around with that silly look on your face," she snapped and Carlos closed his eyes, sticking his hand out.

She laughed, "I don't do handshakes, I do signatures." Carlos opened his eyes, Victoria pulling him to the desk and grabbed the quill, pushing forward a piece of paper. Carlos tried to read just what it was but she snapped her fingers, "Hurry it up, we don't have time. Those Parliament members are going to be voting-"

"Okay!" Carlos shouted, signing his name fast and quick, looking to the woman with worried eyes, "Now go down there and tell them to stop!"

She smiled, taking the paper and gently pushing Carlos down into the chair, snapping her fingers and hearing Claude move around behind him. Carlos turned to see what the guard was doing but Victoria grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her red smile and dark eyes, "I wish I knew what goes on in that little mind of yours, what gives you that ability to hope and keep wishing when it is obvious you will lose. Hmm. . ." she rubbed her thumb over his cut chin and cocked her head, "Guess I'll never know since we'll never see each other again. Oh! And you stepfather and stepsister said 'Hello'."

Carlos' eyes widened. Griffin and Mercedes, oh no they weren't _here _were-

A cloth slammed over his face, Claude's big hand holding it tight and Carlos screamed but the sound was muffled. The smell was _sickening _and Carlos was growing woozy, Claude's other hand holding his shoulder and making sure Carlos inhaled everything he could. He could barely hear Victoria's face, the chloroform making his mind haze as he heard her give a little giggle, "Of course you understand, only precaution to make sure you _don't _come back. You don't trust me to carry out my end of the deal, why should I trust you to carry out yours? Only business, my little Princess. Or maybe I should say my Sleeping Beauty?"

Carlos couldn't respond, swaying to the left and Claude caught him before he could fall, the boy deep in sleep.

* * *

><p>Dak trimmed the outer lining of the hedges, now able to do so without those sobbing consorts distracting him by ordering him to fetch drinks or fans or something else useless. He sighed, glancing up at Carlos' balcony and wondered if the boy wasn't being guarded for him to try and see him. No doubt His Highness was worried but he was getting the same treatment, heavily guarded and not allowed of his room unless asked off by the Duke or Duchess of Vennies. But Her Majesty had already left for Parliament to demand the guards the Diamond woman had placed to be removed so all should be back to normal soon.<p>

He moved around to cut at the corners, seeing one of the guards that Victoria had placed by a car and Dak gulped, trying not to draw attention to himself and continue to clip the bushes. But as he moved to cut, he stopped and eyes widened in horror as his head whirled around to look at the guard. His fears were confirmed, the guard was holding Carlos in his arms and the boy was completely knocked out in sleep, _drugged_. Dak shook, his hands holding the trimmers tight as he watched the guard place Carlos in the backseat of a simple black car before closing the door and moving to the driver's seat. He had to do something! His head whirled in a panic, the car engine starting and he looked back to see the car beginning to pull out and head down the pathway. Dak threw down the shears and began to run after the vehicle, no time to call for guards as he tried to catch up to it. His heart was beating faster and faster, screaming for the car to stop as if it would actually listen to him and his eyes widened as the gates began to open for the car to escape out into the streets.

Dak began to wildly wave his hands, "No! No! Close the gates! Close the gates! They're kidnapping Mr. Garcia! Close the gates!" he shouted at the guard in the operating booth but before the man could even understand what Dak was shouting out at him, the car was already picking up speed and peeling out into the streets. Dak's eyes widened, "No! No! Carlos!"

"What did you say! Kidnapping!" the guard shouted, running out of the booth and Dak swallowed a breath, pointing in the direction the car had driven off to.

"There was-Mr. Garcia, he was _in _that car! He was kidnapped!"

"But there was a guard in that car, wasn't there?"

"N-No! He was kidnapped! We need to alert His Highness immediately!" Dak exclaimed, grabbing the guard by the wrist and beginning to tug the man back towards the palace until they were met with the eyes of the Duke of Vennies along with two guards dressed in black. He smiled at Dak's worried face, at the Royal Guard's _petrified _face as he asked, "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"N-No Sir," the guard stuttered out but Dak growled.

"What did you do with Carlos!"

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with a scoff and Dak frowned.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you ask your buddies then why their friend drove off in a car with him knocked out!" Dak accused and the man gave a laugh, looking over his shoulder at one of the guards dressed in black.

"He's being difficult, why don't you take him some place for him to learn proper manners," he asked and the guards charged, grabbing Dak roughly and the servant struggled and screamed as the Duke grinned, glancing at the Royal Guard looking in worry and fear. He approached, "You be a good boy and fetch us a car or else you'll be getting the same treatment our little Princess received."

* * *

><p>There was a coo of an owl, a chirp of a cricket and a cool breeze that blew over Carlos' skin as his eyes fluttered and tried to see. He couldn't remember a thing, couldn't remember what happened at all. One moment. . .he was in the palace signing a paper and then the next thing. . .he looked around, finding himself nestled at the base of a hollow tree deep in the woods. The sky was dark black and Carlos could see nothing around him but darkness and trees, not even the city lights. He felt his heart racing in fear, where was he? What was going on? Why was he here of all places?<p>

_Only precaution to make sure you **don't **come back. . ._

Carlos looked around, the memory now starting to come in and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Victoria, Victoria made him sign that paper and then Claude drugged him. To make sure he could easily desert him without Carlos trying to put up a struggle. There was a howl of a wolf and Carlos jumped, stumbling back and hand brushing against something smooth and cold. He glanced down, fishing for the object in the pile of leaves and pulled out what looked like a small switchblade with a tiny piece of paper attached to it. He tried to read the paper in the dark, read what it said as he squinted his eyes.

_Protect yourself._

_- Claude_

Carlos stared at the note, he left this for him? If he was so concerned for Carlos' safety, he wouldn't have done such a thing in the first place! But his mind flashed back to what the guard had told him before, he was only doing his job. Carlos held the switchblade to his chest, eyes darting around in fear as he got up onto his feet. He wasn't sure how to use one, or even how to get out of here and back to at least the city. He glanced around him, he couldn't be in the woods close by the palace. The trees didn't look so threatening like these ones did, like monsters ready to swallow him with their sharp bare branches acting like claws. He shuddered, the night frost starting to get to him and he gulped. He needed to get to some sort of shelter or start a fire if he wants to make it through tonight.

Carlos took the switchblade and began to try and saw off some of the thicker branches in the trees he couldn't easily snap off and break, trying to remember everything his father told him about making a fire. Some branches and dry leaves to make a little nest and then some cedar or good wood to-

Another howl and there was rustling in the shadows, Carlos dropping the branches he had in his hand as he shakily held the knife.

"H-Hello? Who's there?"

A low growl and more rustling and Carlos began to run in the opposite direction, the howling of an animal chasing after him sounding in his ear as he jumped over a log. His sleeve caught in one of the branches, Carlos tugging at the fabric until it ripped but he didn't dare stay and linger for long as the sound of the animal chasing him grew closer and closer. He continued to run, not sure of where to turn or how to get away, everything looked the same and everything was starting to look more frightening the faster his heart pounded against his chest. A branch swatted him in the arm, a briar bush caught and ripped his pants leg, the trees dark and the animal still howling after him. The switchblade was still firm in his hand but Carlos didn't know how big the animal was or if it was hungry for _him_, how would he be able to fight it off? He tried to look over his shoulder to see if he could at least make out a silhouette of the creature but as his right foot came down the ground disappeared from up under him.

Carlos fell to the ground and began to roll, the switchblade falling from his hands as he tumbled down the side of the hill, body bouncing roughly against the ground and coming down fast. His head hit a rock, body being flung downwards and landing at the bottom. He could feel the nasty gash on his forehead oozing out blood, his eyes finding it hard to stay open as he began to hear shouts all around him.

"Guitar Dude! Stop it! Stop chasing him!"

"It wasn't me! It was Lightning!" a voice called from far off.

"What's going on here! What's going on!"

"A boy! Wandering around the woods and he hit his head! Someone get first-aid!"

"Tyler! Get some light out here and. . .oh my god, Carlos?"

A shadow was looming over him now and Carlos felt someone picking him up into their arms. He couldn't see their face but he remembered the voice, trying to fight his head to raise up and for his eyes to open more.

". . .Jett. . ." Carlos said weakly, blood running down over his brow and down his cheek as his head lolled back and the world around him went black.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Kendall said, hands through his hair as he stared down at the note while Dottie sniffled into a handkerchief.<p>

"I found it on his pillow when I went to clean, the poor dearie left everything behind, even Yuma!"

"Which is why this note doesn't make _sense_," Kendall said, looking back down at it with furrowed eyebrows.

_I'm sorry, Kendall. I need to leave._

_I can't be getting in the way anymore,_

_you need to do what's best for Westoria._

_I'll always love you and I hope you'll be happy._

And signed at the bottom was Carlos' swirly signature, Kendall staring at it long and hard before looking over his shoulder at the crying maid behind him. "There has to be more, Dottie. Are you sure that was all that was there?"

She nodded her head, blowing her nose. "And when I went to go out looking for Dak or Josephine, I couldn't find Dak anywhere and now I'm worried about _him _too."

"You think maybe he went looking for him?" Kendall asked and Dottie shook her head.

"He would have told one of us first before doing something like that. Oh Your Highness, what are we going to do?" she asked and Kendall glanced back down at the note. Things aren't adding up, there had to be more to this than what they were seeing. Kendall stood up, "I'm going to arrange a scouting party to go look for him. Also put the country on alert for him, he couldn't have left far if he left all of his things here." It wouldn't explain why Carlos had left or left that note but Kendall was only hoping the boy was close by as the two of them approached the door. Before he could open it, the doors were pushed open themselves and there stood Victoria with the most biggest smile on her face Kendall had seen.

"Good evening, Your Highness!" she proclaimed and Kendall growled.

"What do you want?"

"Oh manners! You don't want to make yourself look bad in front of company, do you?" she asked and before Kendall could even ask what did the woman mean by that, in stepped a blond girl bowing her head along with a man with silvery white hair also bowing his head. Kendall looked at the two of them confused before glancing at Victoria and the duchess' smiling face.

"Who are they?" Kendall asked and Victoria gave a little laugh as the man looked up at the prince.

"You don't remember? You had dinner with us and took my stepson," he said sharply and Kendall's eyes widened. Carlos' stepfather. And the blond girl that was looking up at him with bright bright eyes was his annoying daughter, Kendall's heart beginning to race at the thought of Carlos running away to avoid the Griffins. Kendall looked at Victoria with sharp eyes, "What did you bring them here for?" he questioned and Victoria scoffed.

"Oh simmer down, it isn't for Carlos. They're here for _you_," she explained and Kendall raised an eyebrow as the woman moved to place hands on the blond girl's shoulders. "This beautiful young lady wishes to have the _honor _of becoming your queen consort-"

"I'm not marrying her, I'm marrying Carlos," Kendall said with a dark glare and rose the note, "And I know _you _have something to do with this. Where is he Victoria?" Kendall questioned and the girl's eyes frowned.

"You're not marrying that stupid housemaid, you're marrying _me_. _**I'm **_the one that's better and more prettier and-"

"Victoria, _**where is he?**_" Kendall growled out, pushing the blond girl out of the way so he could step close to the duchess. Victoria rolled her eyes and snatched the note from Kendall's hands to look it over, giving a small hum and puckering her lips.

"From the sound of things, he left."

"He wouldn't leave without saying something, you and I _both _know that. Now I'm going to count to three and you're going to tell me what you did with him. _One_-"

"How absolutely _rude _you're being to your future wife and father-in-law," Victoria said with a hurt gasp and Kendall growled, giving a glare to both of the Griffins.

"They're not my future wife and father-in-law because I'm not marrying her! Where is he!" Kendall shouted and Victoria crossed her arms.

"The note said he left for the sake of you doing what is best for Westoria, it's pretty obvious," she replied and Kendall looked over his shoulder at Dottie, the maid giving him just as much of a confused expression as he was giving her. He looked down at the note, his heart slowly growing more heavy. "But. . .but why-"

"Oh sweetheart," Victoria said with a sad sigh, moving to let her hands caress his face, "Don't you see? Carlos cares so much about the people, he knows what they need. They need _you _to become king and in order to become king, you need to have a _queen _consort that can birth _heirs_ and carry on the Knight legacy. He wants you to do what is best for Westoria and if he needed to leave, then that's what he believed," she said softly and Kendall blinked, trying to understand but he just couldn't. There had to be more, Carlos just wouldn't _leave_. Victoria took Kendall's hand and guided it to hold the blond girl's hand, smiling between the two of them, "And Mercedes will be what is best for Westoria, the _two _of you together. She has her training and she is a blue blood. Why, we might have the wedding. . .in December?"

Kendall's eyes widened and he pulled Mercedes hand away, "December? That's only two days from now! No! I'm not marrying her! What about customs! She isn't a citizen, I can't marry her!"

"Oh, but don't you remember? If she marries you and signs some paperwork, she'll automatically become a citizen. That's why we have to have this wedding in a hurry, how does the twelfth sound to you?"

"I'm not marrying her! I'm not!" Kendall shouted and Victoria frowned, giving a threatening step forward and eyes dark.

"I believe it's time you realized that this fairy tale of yours is over. Carlos did, he realized that you two can not be together and still have you become king and he _accepted _it, just like you should. Look at you, you're like a little child trying to hold onto things that can't happen and only exist in your dreams. It's pitiful actually, you should be a strong and intelligent _man _instead of an ignorant foolish _child_ and it's about time you wake up," she hissed and Kendall just stared. Carlos. . .Carlos gave up on them? But how? Why? After he proposed to him and gave him that ring, why would he give up on them and leave without properly telling Kendall goodbye at the most? He closed his eyes, feeling arms around his waist and a chin resting on his chest as he looked down into Mercedes' eyes.

"I'm going to be a _great _princess," she said with a grin and Kendall stared at her, gently pushing the girl away.

"I. . .need to lie down. . ." Kendall murmured, stepping past Mercedes and her father out the door, his heart heavy and sick with worry. It. . .it can't be true. Carlos couldn't have just _left_. . .

_If I have to go, you need to be here for your people._

_Just don't leave them. Promise? Promise that you'll put your people first?_

Kendall's hands went to his eyes, no, no, no! Carlos couldn't have just left him here, he just _couldn't!_

He couldn't have just left him here alone, he just couldn't. . .


	30. Snow White

_Like I said, extremely fast updates cause we're coming in closer and closer to the end. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters I need to have done but for sure my goal is finish at 35 chapters or less. Thanks to justbreathe19, DramaJen89, itsjessyall, DixieStar, Cookie Monster Giggles, Klaine's Child, child who is cool, Seblaine, Anim3Fan4Ever, nickyd92, Just Fetching, CaitiePaigee, Hariken Hero, Macs-a-million, Carphanie, KEALY KAMES, lilygirl42001, HoodieTobi, Hikari no Kasai, BigTimeGaga, Btrrrrr, luverofjamesandlily, TidusGT, karinebigtimegleek, LPHenderson'sGirl, xEryChan, fckyeahcc and the anon for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The Duke stepped into his home, running a hand through his sweating hair. So much business, so many things and discussions on what to do with his son and he sighed. He just didn't know, he didn't know what to think about it all. Yes he was disappointed that James didn't decide to marry the prince after all this planning and work for when he was supposed to say yes. But all of this abuse being thrown at his child, his <em>only <em>child, Michael Diamond didn't like it one bit. He hasn't talked to James at all since that event at His Highness' birthday, his wife trying to get James to speak but nothing was working. He was beginning to worry about his health, worry about what he was thinking about and hoping James wouldn't think about hurting himself all because he couldn't marry a Mitchell.

His brain thudded at the thought of the family, wondering about what _really _was different about them aside from the Diamonds having everything and the Mitchells barely having anything. He wondered if their son was getting the same anger and spite for not marrying Prince Kendall but from seeing their faces at how the boy ran out in anger and their faces all ranged sad and hurt emotions, he doubted it. Maybe because of only having each other they were already a stronger bond than the Diamonds, who could come together in order to compete and brag and show off all of their achievements instead of having fun like James always wanted to do. James always wanted to go to the zoo, James always wanted to have a pet, James always wanted to go to Africa on a safari.

James always wanted a father that just loved him the way he was.

The Duke rubbed his head, moving into the den to sit down and prop his feet up. He grabbed the paper to read, glancing around at the strange silence.

"Brooke!. . .James!. . .Darling!" he called out but there was no response. The Duke closed the newspaper, "Brooke! James! Darling! Son! Anyone home!" he shouted but there was still no response. The Duke gotten onto his feet, looking around in confusion as to where everyone was. Where could they have gone to? And without telling him? He walked out of the den, through the halls still calling out for Brooke or James to answer him but no response. He peered inside the dining hall, seeing one of the servers laying out the fine silver for dinner tonight. "You there!" he called and the woman turned, "Have you seen the Duchess and my son?" the Duke asked and the woman gave a small nod.

"They went for tea someplace," she answered and the Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they having tea with?"

"I. . .can't say. Perhaps you should wait until they come home, sir," she replied and the man gave a small frown. Tea where? With a friend? And if so, why would James come along when he thought that having the afternoon tea was boring? He rubbed his forehead at the thought of his son again, he needed to make things right and as soon as the two of them come home, they're going to have a _long _family discussion.

First, a phone call to England.

* * *

><p>Someone. . .or something. . .was licking at his face and Carlos winced. The tongue seemed to lap at his face even more eagerly now and he groaned, trying to open his eyes. Someone was looming over him but Carlos couldn't see their face just yet, feeling something dabbing on his bare legs as his eyes fluttered.<p>

". . .Huh?. . ." he groaned out the shadow above him turned to him.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here," they softly said, Carlos' mind filling in and making a face for him to look at as his vision tried to clear.

"Kendall?" he asked and there was a gruff laugh, a few laughs actually ranging from mellow and chill to bright and boisterous.

"Boy must have hit his head harder than we thought to be thinking you're the prince, ey Jett?" the gruff voice laughed out and Carlos winced again, a damp wetness on his forehead starting to burn.

"He's starting to bleed again, go get some more bandages so we can change them," he heard the voice above him say, not sounding like Kendall at all and his vision cleared more and more to see Jett above him and looking down at his face. Carlos' eyes tried to look around, they were in some sort of house? Or maybe a cabin since everything was basically made from wood, light coming from a flickering oil lamp on the nightstand beside the bed he was lying in. But that can't be right, how could Jett be out at some place like this? Along the wall there were men watching the two of them with faces of curiosity and slight amusement and by his bed was a white and grey spotted dog panting and eying him with glee. "Carlos? Can you hear me?" Jett asked and the Latino's eyes glazed over to him, staring up at his face as behind him the sun was beginning to rise.

". . .Jett?"

"It's me, Carlos. Can you remember?" he asked worriedly and Carlos shot up, arms going around the man in an instant for a tight hug, his forehead growing even more wet from the blood as he held to Jett tight. Jett rubbed his back in slow circles, "Yeah, I missed you too."

"What's this, Jett?" One of the men that were lingering by the wall asked with sly little smile as Carlos squeezed Jett tighter in worry, in fear, in happiness that he wasn't alone, in sadness that now they _both _weren't ever going to see Kendall again. He could hear some of the other men beginning to chuckle as well, "You cradle robber you, one of your lovers from the palace, Jett?" another man asked and there was an outburst of laughter.

"I-It isn't anything like _that!_"

"How tight he's holding onto you, I wouldn't think so," one of them said slyly and there was another burst of laughter as Carlos' eyes glanced over at them again, confused and wide as one of the men approached. He was large, big black beard and strong arms, carrying a white box for first aid as he smiled down at Carlos, "Scared little thing, isn't he? Lover or not, good thing he has you," he chuckled out.

"He's _not _a lover! Heaven's sake, he's just a boy!" Jett exclaimed and the man laughed.

"How old are you, 'boy'?"

"S-Seventeen," Carlos stuttered out and he grinned.

"He's old enough for consent-"

"I _wouldn't!_" Jett snapped, getting another round of laughs as the other men approached. Now Carlos could clearly see _their _faces, one of them that looked fairly young with red hair and pudgy cheeks. Another was older and slim, long hair and tea-shade glasses that Carlos couldn't see what his eyes looked like. There was another man with olive skin and dark eyes, tall and strong like James' stature and two stout men with round faces and button noses. The one with the black beard began to undo Carlos' bandages wrapped around his head, the boy beginning to wince as the feeling of more blood sticking and oozing down his forehead resumed.

Jett pushed him down to lie down, the men crowding around them and Carlos only looking at each one of their faces in bewilderment.

"What are you doing way out here? Without Prince Kendall or any Royal Guards?" Jett asked as he dampened a cotton ball of alcohol. Carlos didn't say, Jett placing the cotton ball to his wound and the boy scrunched his eyes tight at the burn and hissed in pain.

"We might have to call Hilda, the boy might have to get stitches," one of the men commented and Jett removed the cotton ball before folding up a small gauze and sticking some gel on it. He placed the pad on the wound, the gel beginning to cool and soothe the burn the man with the black beard taking more gauze to begin wrapping bandages around Carlos' head once more. "Carlos, why are you up here by yourself? _How _did you even get up here?"

"Where are we?" Carlos wearily asked and the olive skinned man laughed.

"Viridian Falls, we do the crafts and mining and spice work up here for the city about _thousand _of miles away."

"You're not helping, Steve," Jett said with a frown, noticing Carlos' horrified look. Thousand of miles away? How was he going to get back to the palace now? Then his mind flashed onto what Victoria had told him, to _never _come back. To _never _get involved with their lives ever again. . .but where was he supposed to go. He looked down at the bedsheets, some parts of it stained with his blood and assumed they must have gotten that way when Jett carried him in and treated him. He glanced back up at Jett, the man looking concerned and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"I. . .I'm here because. . .I have to be."

Jett scoffed, "Nonsense, you don't need to be here at all. What reason do you _have _to be here?"

"I have to be here. . .if I don't want Kendall thrown out onto the streets," Carlos quietly murmured and all was quiet, seeing the men looking and glancing around at each other while Jett's eyes were focused on Carlos. The man with the black beard gave Jett a small pat on the back, "Need us to leave?"

"Yeah. . .give us a moment to talk," Jett said quietly and the man nodded, gesturing with his hand and leading the other men out of the room, quietly closing the door. Jett sighed, running a hand through his hair as he moved to sit down beside Carlos and let his fingers lightly run over Carlos' bandaged forehead. "What do you mean Prince Kendall getting thrown out onto the streets?" he asked and Carlos slowly began to sit up but Jett pushed him back down, "Rest, you're injured."

Carlos gave a sigh, "It's all Victoria. She did everything. She. . .she was going to have Parliament impeach Kendall. For not choosing anyone and the dinner that she had with the other consorts was a disaster and. . .a-and I just couldn't let that h-happen. She said we both were going to be on the streets cold and hungry and it would have been all my fault cause he loved me so much to do that to him a-and I couldn't, I just c-couldn't. S-So, she said if I leave, she won't have Kendall impeached and I s-signed something and she had me drugged and dumped me here." Carlos sucked in a breath,

"And now I can't go back to the palace because my stepfather and stepsister _must _be there waiting for me to take me away if I tried and she'll go on with the impeachment. I-I don't know what to do, I-I'm never going to see Kendall again. Or Dak and Jo and Dottie and Her Majesty and Katie. I won't see James or Logan again, not even Yuma or Sydney and I-I didn't get a chance to even play with her again. I-I just want to go back home, n-none of this should have ever happened."

"Carlos-"

"G-Griffin was right, he was right about everything. I'm childish, I'm stupid and childish and w-wishes don't come true at all. It's all fake and I-I'll never have the greatest wish, a-all wishing done is gotten L-Logan and James separated, y-you losing your j-job and m-me exiled from s-someone I love," Carlos choked out and held his hands, watery eyes widening as he rubbed his left hand to find the cool feeling of the ring around his finger but only rubbed his skin. "My ring!" Carlos shouted, shooting up but Jett held him back down and Carlos began to struggle, "N-No! My engagement ring! It must have fallen off!"

"Your _engagement _ring?" Jett asked with surprised eyes and Carlos tried to sit up again, "Please Jett! I need to find my ring! _Please! _It's all I have left of Kendall, I _need _to find it!"

"You need to rest, Carlos."

"P-Please, Jett! I _need_ my ring, _please!_"

"Alright! Alright!" Jett shouted and Carlos pursed his lips as the man pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, "Me and the others will go out looking for your ring _right now_, okay? But you need to stay here in bed, promise?"

". . .Promise," Carlos said and Jett sighed. He leaned down and kissed Carlos' forehead, "Things are going to be alright, don't worry. . .try and get some sleep."

"Okay," Carlos murmured and Jett got off the bed, his boots making loud stomps as he walked across the wooden floor and exited the bedroom. He could hear Jett's voice below calling out for help in getting Carlos' ring, Carlos hearing one of the men shouting, "Already asking for the boy's hand? Good for you, Jett!" to which angry yelling from the brunette haired man came afterwards and Carlos only turned in his bed, slight smile on his face. He closed his eyes, trying to think and to dream peacefully but every dream ended up the same. Carlos was running, running after Kendall and the blond was so far off in the distance, screaming for him to wait but he could never hear.

* * *

><p>"You know, those are <em>my <em>tiaras," Katie said with darkened eyes as Mercedes tried on another one of her headpieces to coo at her reflection in the mirror. Yuma gave a snort, agreeing with the princess that was holding her in her arms as the blond turned to her and gave a scoff.

"Does it matter? _I'm _going to be queen so _I _can wear whatever I want," she said cattily and took off the tiara on her head to put on the next one and Katie growled. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Carlos wasn't supposed to leave and his obnoxious stepsister take his spot. Kendall wasn't supposed to be moping around in his bedroom and around the palace, as if he was preparing to walk to his grave (which the more Katie thought about it, he _was_). Others were starting to slowly come to the fact that Carlos had ran away but Katie refused to believe such a thing. If Carlos left, he didn't leave by his _own _choice. Someone forced him to leave and she had a pretty good inkling who.

She glared at the girl one last time before turning on her heels and storming away, holding Yuma tight to her chest. She was the little piglet's protector now, Mercedes having wanted to get Yuma tossed in the slaughter for being a dirty little pig but _no _way was Auntie Katie going to let that happen. The pig gave a small squeal and she glanced down at Yuma in her arms.

"You think something bad happened to him too, huh?" Not even think, _knows _something bad happened. But no one saw nothing, no one knew when Carlos could have left or where he was going and she asked almost _everyone_. The servants, the Royal Guards that weren't the horrific men patrolling around in black sent by the Duchess, the Guard that operated the gates told her that Carlos didn't come out through them at all. He could have left through the woods on the outskirts of the palace but groundskeepers would have found him by now. None of this was making sense and she was starting to grow frustrated. And Katie didn't like getting frustrated, _not one bit_.

She made a left, moving down to the library and pushing the door open with her hip as she walked through the aisles and aisles of books. She walked down what most of the palace dubbed 'Carlos' aisle' seeing as though it would always be the spot where the boy was reading one of his fairy tales and her heart grew heavy at the thought of the boy missing. She shook her head, no time for mushiness and made a left to the back of the library, where the records and old documentation were stored for the man she was looking for.

The Royal Historian was a thin and panicky man, always in a rush and always trying to make sure that things were checked and re-checked to properly make sure that the recording of history and the Royals would not give false information. Katie supposed it might be a stressful job, he had to be _everywhere _to document things for future historians to look at the era of the Knights rule but right now she had a task that couldn't wait. She gave a tap on the table he was working on, the man's shooting up and grey eyes widening as he stumbled to his feet to give a bow.

"Your Highness," he greeted and she curtsied, gesturing to the papers spread out in front of him.

"What's all this?" she asked and he grinned.

"Oh wonderful, wonderful news for His Highness and Mr. Garcia!" he chirped and Katie remained quiet on the fact that Mr. Garcia was missing, curious as to what the man was going to say as he picked up an old book with names all listed on the open page. He pointed at one close to the bottom, "Ricardo Garcia! Mr. Garcia's father right here in documentation of the American unit sent to aid Westoria soldiers in Italy during His Majesty's time served in the Royal Army!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Well what does that mean?" she asked and he grabbed another book, this one a photo album and flipped it to a page with soldiers all lined up in their Army Dress. Katie smiled at the man on the far end, her father's big smile as he pinned a badge on one of the soldiers that the Historian gladly pointed at, "Here! Your father is making this man-" he pointed at his face, "_Carlos Garcia's father_, an ally of the Royal Army!"

"And?"

"And? Which _means_ that Mr. Garcia's father is considered to be an extension of the Royal Army, meaning that Mr. Garcia's father has connections with Westorian military meaning Mr. Garcia is eligible to be a _consort!_" The Historian giddily clapped his hands, "This is wonderful! Just wonderful! I have to tell His Highness and the Queen and-"

"N-No, no!" Katie hurriedly said, hushing the Historian and glancing around her shoulder. She looked behind the bookcases and up to the second level of the library to make sure that no one was listening in on them as she pointed at the documents and books, "Get those and move them to your office, come on." He looked at her confused but did as she said of him, taking the books and paperwork into a stack and following the young girl out of the small section for him in the library to his cramped quarters in the back. Katie closed and locked the door as he settled the items down on his wooden desk, turning to allow the princess to sit down first in a chair before he sat.

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"Carlos is gone, disappeared without a trace and his stepfather and stepsister are here with my big brother planning on marrying _her_," Katie explained and the man's eyes widened before he looked at the stack of work. All that work he did looking and he hung his head, letting out a heavy sigh.

"And His Highness agreed to it?"

"He thinks Carlos left him and gave up on them. He's practically a zombie now!. . .But I think Carlos was forced to leave, forced to leave by the Duchess and if word gets out that Carlos is eligible to become a consort, she's going to seek out _you _and the information to get rid of it. This has to be a secret, until Carlos is found you can't tell a soul, not my mother and not my big brother. And you need to put those papers into the vault so Victoria or her husband can't get to them and destroy them."

"O-Okay, Your Highness," he said and she nodded, rubbing Yuma's back as the pig gave a quiet little snort. He scratched the back of his neck, "W-Well, this girl. Who is she? Is she connected to military or-"

"That's what I want you to find out," Katie said, rubbing her chin, "I don't think Victoria checked her sources well and I want you to find out if this 'Count Frederik of Odense' really _is _an ancestor of the Griffins. There's some paperwork down at Parliament, I'm sure they'll give it up to you easily believing you're just documenting the 'future queen'."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness. I'll get started right away."

"And hurry this time, Victoria is having them married immediately and we still need to find Carlos," Katie replied and the Historian nodded his head quickly. She glanced down at the pig curled up in her lap, letting her fingers rub over Yuma's tummy and her back as she let out a sigh. They were going to find Carlos, they couldn't give up just yet.

* * *

><p>The cabin was quiet, the sun beaming through the window bright enough for Carlos to turn off the oil lamp Jett left burning for him. He held his head, not feeling the ooze of blood anymore but it was throbbing at the bright light. He swung his legs out from the sheets, legs covered with scratches and bandages as he placed his bare feet on the cold wooden floor to walk over to the window and pull back the curtains. He glanced out at his surroundings, a large cabin with smaller little shacks farther out. There must have been a light snow fall while he was trying to sleep since there were little patches of the white frost on the ground. His heart thudded in even more worry, now they had to go search for his ring in the snow, wherever it may be.<p>

He glanced down at the door, biting his lip as his stomach began to growl in hunger and wondered if Jett or any of the other men minded if he would try and eat something. He crept to the door and down the wooden stairs that creaked every time he moved and down to the bottom floor where it was surprisingly warmer. There was a fire burning in the den's fireplace where a wooden table with books and books were sprawled out upon. He glanced to his left and there was the kitchen, not extravagant like the kitchen in the Royal Palace but small and quaint. He gulped, tiptoeing inside to open the pantries and found himself a french roll. All he could use was some butter and maybe an apple-

"So Cinderella is awake?" he heard a voice from behind him and jumped, turning around quickly to see the man with long hair hold out his hands, "Whoa dude! Don't jump around like that, you'll hurt yourself again!"

"I-I'm sorry, you just. . .startled me," Carlos said and the man gave a tiny smile, walking in with guitar on his back as he gestured to the fridge, "Help yourself, you need the nutrients and all." Carlos gave a slow nod, holding the bread tight in his hands as he moved to the refrigerator. There were juices and sodas, beers and meat and cheese as Carlos grabbed an apple and two slices of cheese and turkey. Might as well make a sandwich, that ought to fill him up. Carlos moved to sit down at the wooden round table, looking over at the man smiling down at him. ". . .What is it?"

"Are you _really _Jett's lover?" he asked and Carlos blushed.

"O-Of course not! I'm. . .well I _was _engaged to marry someone else. . .but I don't think it's ever going to happen," Carlos said as he placed the cheese and meat on one side of the french roll before topping it off with the other side. The man gave a tiny frown at that, "What do you mean, Cinderella?"

"Well. . .we'll never be together," Carlos said and the man gave a small sigh, taking a seat and plopping down in it.

"Don't think like that, of course you'll be together," he said with a smile and Carlos sighed.

"You don't understand, I was supposed to marry the prince but I gotten abandoned here and-" the man took his guitar and gave it a loud strum, Carlos silencing as the pale fingers of the guitarist danced over the strings in a soft and lulling melody. "Take a deep breath," the man said softly, "Close your eyes and count to three."

Carlos looked at the man confused before doing as he said, sucking in a breath and closing his eyes as he counted to three in his head before exhaling out the air in a slow stream. "Good, that's good. Relax and calm yourself. Let your mind freely wander and drift in peacefulness. Don't think about the bad, only think positive and good."

"Positive and good," Carlos repeated, listening to the music and how it floated through his ears. Sounded almost like a lullaby, quiet and soothing enough to make anyone go to sleep. Carlos gave a small sigh, taking a little bite out of his sandwich and swallowing the food down as the guitarist continued to play the music and hum a little melody that Carlos slowly began to remember back when he was a little child.

"_Cinderella~you're as lovely as your name. Cinderella~ you're a sunset in a frame. Though you're dressed in rags you wear an air of princely grace. Anyone can see a throne would be your proper place._" the man sung and Carlos glanced up at him. He removed his glasses, now Carlos seeing his eyes were an olive shade, little flecks of brown in the iris as he smiled and let his fingers drift over the strings, "_Cinderella~ if you give your heart a chance, it will lead you~ to the kingdom of romance. There you'll see your dreams unfold~ Cinderella, Cinderella~ in the sweetest story ever told~_"

The front door opened, boots stomping all over the wooden floor and Carlos turned his head to see the men coming in with snow on their shoulders and bodies shivering. The large one with the black beard gave a big smile, his cheeks rosy red from the cold as he gestured to Jett pushing his way through the others, "It took us a while melting the snow or shoveling it out of the way but Jett's got a keen eye!" he said and Jett crouched down to take Carlos' left hand, delicately slipping the ring on his ring finger and Carlos smiled. He wrapped arms around Jett in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Carlos said and Jett rubbed his back.

"Of course, of course."

"Anything to make his love happy!" one of the men chirped and Jett whirled his head around to glare.

"Will you cut that out!" he snapped and the men laughed. The man with olive skin crossed his arms, looking down at Carlos with crooked smile and raised eyebrow, "So what do you suppose we need to do with him? If he can't go to the palace, he'll have to stay with us and he'll need to work. Are you good at lumberjack work or mill work? Worked in a mine or-"

"No, none of those things. . .I can cook. And clean," Carlos said and the red haired man slapped one of the stout and button nosed men on the back.

"He isn't Cinderella at all! He's that other one! What was her name!"

"Snow White!" they laughed.

"Yeah, yeah! Snow White!" he chuckled loudly and Carlos blushed, looking down at the ground and letting his fingers brush against the gauze wrapped around his head. "He'll have to work down in the city if that's the case, maybe you can help Jett in chimney sweeping for the time being until you can find a job as a nanny or a maid."

"Chimney sweeping?" Carlos asked in curiosity and Jett sighed.

"It's a long story. . .but you're not going to go to work until you get better. You have your ring, now go back upstairs and lie down," Jett said sternly and Carlos shook his head.

"I'm fine, Jett. I don't want to lie down."

"I think you should. . .maybe start making yourself comfortable," Jett said quietly and Carlos bit his lower lip at the thought, looking down at his hands and beginning to twiddle his fingers.

"Oh. . .yes. . .right. . ." he murmured and slowly got to his feet, Jett walking him up the stairs while hearing the chatter and shuffling about of the men on the bottom floor below them. Carlos climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets over his body as Jett crouched down beside him and Carlos' fingers gently rubbed the ring on his finger. "Do you think he's looking for me?"

"Of course he is," Jett replied and Carlos smiled.

"He's looking for me. . .but we can't be together. . ."

"You know how stubborn he is. If he knew how this happened, he wouldn't give up on you."

"Yeah. . .cause. . .I'm not going to give up on him," Carlos said softly, raising his hand and kissed the ring on his fingers. He couldn't give up just yet. Victoria gotten rid of all the consorts, she wouldn't have anyone to fling at Kendall if she _promised _not to impeach him. And when Carlos turned eighteen, he'll go back. He'll go back and become a knight and they can marry each other. All he had to do was wait and things will be alright. Carlos closed his eyes and turned in his bed, looking at Jett and giving the man a soft smile. "Things are going to be alright?"

"They will be."

"And you'll come back with me, right?"

"As you wish," Jett said and rubbed Carlos' shoulder, "Go to sleep."

* * *

><p>Sydney was at the foot of Kendall's bed, the dog not bouncing around like she usually was but Kendall understood. He sighed, holding the jar of stars to his chest and rested his chin on the lid. It was so close, so close to being destroyed, Mercedes shouting in annoyance that Carlos had <em>another <em>one of these things and ready to break it before Kendall swiped it and ran off. He squeezed the jar tighter and closed his eyes, he didn't understand. Even if Carlos told him that before, he didn't think the boy would really _go_. It can't be true, something must have happened. . .but what? And why the letter? Why couldn't he have said where he was going? So Kendall wouldn't look for him?

Carlos left him and he didn't want to be found, _why?_

_Maybe he doesn't love you anymore._

Kendall clenched his eyes tighter at that horrid thought, no, no he couldn't have. His teeth clenched tight, he didn't understand. He didn't understand any of this and why it would happen like this. Two more weeks and he'll be married to someone he doesn't love. But at the same time, he just doesn't have the fight anymore now that Carlos wasn't there for him to marry. Where could the boy have gone? To America? But his stepfather wouldn't be there unless he had other relatives to stay with overseas that he never told Kendall about, and even that sounded silly. Everything was confusing and Kendall just wished that Carlos would come back to him. He wished that Carlos could come back to him and the two of them could finally be together.

He unscrewed the lid, looking down and letting his fingertips brush against the the colorful folded paper stars, there had to be a thousand of them inside as he picked one up and held it to his lips, almost as if he was kissing Carlos because the boy he loved kissed this star. His eyes glanced down at the dog by his bed, normally annoyed at the animal's happiness but now needing any form of companionship that reminded him of Carlos. He screwed the lid back on and patted his lap, Sydney's ears perking up and she got onto her feet to jump into the bed and rest her head on Kendall's lap. Kendall ran fingers through her fur and rubbed her head, taking a sigh as he glanced out the window and the melting snow. Another frost was going to come soon, Kendall hoping wherever Carlos may be that he had shelter and was warm. He glanced down at the jar of stars and reached over to his nightstand, pulling open the drawer and taking out one of the bright colored strips he had stashed for making stars.

Kendall took his time with this one, not like before where he would rush in excitement to show Carlos his lopsided or crinkled star. He wanted to go slow, he imagined Carlos was right in front of him making a star too to wish on, the prince wondering if Carlos gave up on wishing for them too. Wishing anything at all. . .he sucked in a breath and continued to fold the edges and the creases until a perfectly shaped green star appeared in his hand. He brought it to his lips and closed his eyes, _I wish Carlos would come back to me_, kissed the star and screwed open the lid to drop it inside. He stared down at the stars before reaching over to the open drawer and grabbing another strip of paper.

This wish was made with a heavier heart, Kendall not sure if acceptance or of hopelessness as he folded the grey star._ If Carlos doesn't come back to me. . .If Carlos doesn't love me, I wish he'll be happy and know that I'll always love him._


	31. Feed the Birds

_The finale is coming soon! I got a lot to get done for a **lot **of stories of mine and hopefully I can get some stories accomplished in the fall but yeah, enough about what I need to do. Thank you to SDG10, janeseA, ImagineBigTime, Gingershavesouls, Anonymous Skrtle, jva13, Mr. President 64, TaylorUndead, LoveSparkle, Carlos Kendall, JaganLover, HoodieTobi, kenlosisreal, JandeLove, bluestring, the anons, fairytalegirl13, LogieLover, Carphanie, Cookie Monster Giggles, fckyeahcc, DixieStar, xEryChan, Kenlos, Btrrrr, child who is cool, BigTimeGaga, CrazyKAMESFan13, luverofjamesandlily, Hariken Hero, Update Now and itsjessyall for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Jett? Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" Carlos asked, stirring the spoon in what he <em>thinks <em>is porridge. Jett gave a rather irritated huff, perfectly fine with what he made for the young boy as he spooned out some of the substance he prepared in the pot to the other men seated around the table.

"No. You need to keep healing and-"

"If Snow can cook, then let him cook!" the olive-skinned man shouted and the men gave nods of the heads and banged fists on the table.

"Yeah, man. I wouldn't even feed Lightning with this stuff," Guitar Dude replied, stirring his spoon lazily and Jett frowned.

"He's hurt!"

"You said that the last few days and he's been walking around just fine," the man with the black beard said and gave Carlos a good natured slap on the back, "It's been about a week since Snow came in and he's well-healed. It's time he gets put to work," he replied and Carlos gave a small nod. After all, he was going to have to live like this for a good while. Until he turns eighteen and that was only a few months from now, he'll be ready to contend as a knight and he and Kendall could get married. He hasn't given up hope, he won't _ever _give up hope. Jett gave an annoyed scowl, pinching the bridge of his nose as one of the stout men gave a sly grin.

"Don't want to work your love to death now do ye?" he chuckled and the table busted into laughs while Jett and Carlos only gave an embarrassed blush. Jett growled, dropping the pot on the table and running over to put the stout man in a headlock, the olive-skinned man cheering them on and others slamming fists on the table. Carlos covered his mouth to hide his little laugh and Jett glanced over before clearing his throat and letting go of his hold on the stout man's head.

"Eat. If you're going to work-"

"I never seen you act like that before," Carlos commented, "I'm sure if Kendall saw you like this, he would have _so _much fun."

"Ah, Jett's always been the one to be proper about things. Left this ranch to do business in the city and later we find out he's become His Highness' advisor!"

"You're all friends? For how long?" Carlos asked as he spooned up a glob of the porridge, hesitant to eat it and only watched the way it would slowly drip back down inside the bowl when he turned his spoon over. The red-headed man smiled, "Since kids. There's a small town nearby on the border of France and Westoria. It's nothing special but when you grow up there, it's kinda your destiny to work here. There's other cabins and camps nearby, we all just claimed this one."

"Didn't know that at all," Carlos said with a tiny smile aimed towards Jett as the advisor gave a sigh.

"Come on, eat. I don't have time for you to lollygag about if you want to come with me to the city. You'll have to get changed too since those clothes are all torn up. . .I might have some old clothes you can wear that are hopefully not too big," Jett muttered, turning on his heel and walked into the kitchen.

"While you're in there, Jett, turn on the radio!" the man with the black beard shouted out as they all began to scrape their bowls of porridge back into the silver pot on the table. Carlos gave a small shake of the head at them as Guitar Dude placed a hand on Carlos' forehead. "You're alright, that gash wasn't too deep to need stitches," he replied and one of the stout men nodded.

"If anything, it'll just leave a nasty scar."

"But over time it'll fade."

"Yes, won't even be able to see it," they rattled and Carlos smiled, placing a hand to his bandages Jett freshly wrapped today. The pain subsided and all that was there was the odd feeling of the skin trying to scab and close up. Sometimes he took it off to let the wound breathe, walk around a bit outside in the fresh winter air before tying them back on once more. Carlos' ears piqued as he heard the sound of the radio drifting in, on one of the news channels.

"_Breaking, breaking news! We're going to have a wedding! A **Royal **wedding, that is!"_ the reporter chattered and Carlos listened closely, heart thudding in his chest, _"Prince Kendall is expected to be married next Saturday! Only, it isn't to American-born Carlos Garcia but to someone else-"_

The radio channel switched to quiet violin music and Carlos' eyes widened, looking around at all of the men seated at the table. They were quiet, surely hearing the same thing that announcer said and knowing what the boy seated at the table with them went through. Carlos blinked, his finger brushing against the engagement ring as he slowly got up from the table to walk inside the kitchen where Jett was standing by the radio. The brunette turned, glancing over at Carlos before giving a sigh.

"Get dressed."

". . .Kendall's-"

"Don't believe a word that those reporters say, they're only looking for a story," Jett said sternly, walking over to grab Carlos' hand and take the boy upstairs to get into some of his old clothes. Carlos said nothing, his heart only thudding against his chest fast in worry. Kendall wasn't supposed to marry someone else, he was supposed to wait for him. He was supposed to be _looking _for him. . .was it because he's gone he just. . .gave up on them?

Carlos shook his head, eyes closing tight. No, no that couldn't be true. Kendall wouldn't ever give up on them, heck, Kendall was the one that kept saying that they'll always be together even at times when Carlos thought they won't. Maybe it was a mistake, or maybe Jett was right and the reporter was only looking for a juicy story to spread. That had to have been it, that _had _to.

Kendall wouldn't give up on them, not like this.

* * *

><p>The town was so grey, nothing at all like Carlos remembered it to have been when he first came here and how everything looked like a wondrous painting. Now it looked like someone spilled water on the canvas and the colors began to run and smudge into dark and dreary shades as he and Jett walked through the slush of snow on the sidewalk. He adjusted the hat he wore and tugged on the pants that were a little bit too big. The coat he wore was gigantic and cuffs covered all the way to the middle joints of his fingers, the shirt a maroon red and fuzzy against his skin. Jett was dressed all in black and carried two chimney sweep brooms along with two masks and two brushes, rather reminding Carlos of a chimney sweep he once saw when he was little and the thought made him smile as they rounded the corner to their first house of business. His ring was tucked safely away in his sock in his shoe, not wanting to dare risk losing his ring again cleaning a chimney.<p>

"What do I need to do?" Carlos asked and Jett gave a hum.

"I suppose you can clean around the fireplace while I handle the roof, I don't want you getting hurt again," Jett replied as they stepped onto the porch of an old townhome structure right on the corner where a large crowd was gathering. Carlos' curiosity piqued in interest, craning his neck to see what the fuss was all about as the door opened. "Good afternoon, Mam. We're here-" Jett pulled on Carlos' shoulder to face the woman in front of them, dressed in her robe and looking over Carlos with smiling eyes, "_We're _here for the chimney sweep."

"Oh of course. My my, how handsome you _both _are," she cooed, letting a long red fingernail gently grace under Carlos' chin before her hand moved up to let her fingers run along Jett's chin. Carlos looked up at the man with slight caution as she turned with a sway in her hips. "Come along now, there's an entrance to the roof through the back," she said and walked the two of them in, Carlos giving one last look outside before closing the door and taking off his hat. He tapped at the bandages wrapped around his head, adjusting them so they won't slip as he placed his hat back on and followed the two into the parlor where a pristine white fireplace was. It didn't look dirty _at all_ and Carlos gave a furrowed look while she placed a hand on Jett's shoulder.

"I'll show you the back area where the ladder to the roof is," she said and looked to Carlos, "And I'll be back in to check on _you _once I'm done freshening up. And my little girl has her friends over so don't be alarmed if they come down to see what the hub bub is all about." With a little giggle, she guided Jett out the parlor, the man quickly handing Carlos his tools as she dragged him away. Carlos bit his lower lip, looking over to the chimney and crouching down to remove the gate. He's cleaned the chimney for the Griffins before, wiped it down nice and clean along with the fireplace so this should be no different. He gave a frown though, sticking his finger out to run along the inner walls of the chimney and pulled back to examine. _Barely _filthy, Carlos would most likely be done in a few minutes with this amount of soot. But he sighed, taking the small brush to scrub at the walls and the bottom of the floor.

Soot began to rise and most of the time Carlos would wipe at his face whenever some floated into his nose and realize he rubbed all of the black substance on his face. He sneezed a few times, coughed and wheezed as the soot cloud grew more and more intense. He climbed into the chimney to stand, a rather tight and narrow space but Carlos was small enough to move around in as he scrubbed again. The soot rose higher and higher, puffing out through the top of the chimney where Jett was supposed to be working on and Carlos gave another cough and sneeze. Soot poofed up and he sneezed again, more soot rising every time and his eyes began to water at all of the powder going into his nose.

"I think your chim-iney has a cold," Carlos heard a little girl's voice say followed by some little giggles.

"Cheminées ne tombe pas malade," another girl chirped and Carlos wriggled about, trying to slip down and just see who that was. He buckled his knees and climbed out through the mouth of the fireplace, four little girls watching with surprise as they saw him emerge. A curly haired one pointed at his face, "Voir? C'est seulement un ramoneur," she said matter of factly and the girls nodded their heads. A girl stared, eyes darkest brown as her skin and her lips curved into a big smile as her eyes widened.

"Prince Carlos?" she asked and Carlos touched his cheek. He was sure his face was filthy with soot, how could she have known? And then the other girls' eyes began to widen as well, hands and little fingers wriggling with excitement. "Prince Carlos! Prince Carlos!" they all shouted and ran, Carlos holding up his hands to wave and tell to stop but they all threw arms around him. Two clung to his leg and one wrapped arms around his shoulders while the other wrapped arms around his lower torso, giggling and chirping about how Prince Carlos came down a chimney to see them and Carlos didn't know what to say or do as they snuggled against his body and the little girl snuggled against his cheek.

"Girls! Girls! Your clothes are going to get dirty!" he shouted in a whisper, not wanting to alarm the woman to come down and see a sight as her little girl hugging one of the sweeps. One of them with blond hair looked up, half of her face dirty with soot as she smiled.

"Mommy will clean us up, Prince Carlos! She'll clean you up too for Prince Kendall!" she said happily and Carlos gave a small sigh.

"I. . .can't go see Prince Kendall," he said quietly and the girls looked up into his face, their eyes confused and upset.

"Why not?"

"Because. . .I just can't. . ."

"Well you better go and see him now!" the fourth girl replied, tiny gap in the middle of her smile that whistled when she said 'see' and crossed her arms, "I'm mad at him and you should be too!"

"W-Why?" Carlos asked and the blond girl pointed out towards where the door was.

"Prince Kendall is marrying that horrible and nasty woman out taking pictures in the street! We tried to ask where were you and she only shooed us away and called us little brats! But now things are settled, you were just stuck in my chim-iney and now you can marry Prince Kendall and live happily ever after!"

"And have lots and lots of babies!" the girl with dark eyes chirped happily and all four cheered at that, Carlos only giving a blush that could not be seen underneath the dark ash. The curly haired girl tugged at his hands just as the blond girl began to, tug him onto his feet and towards the door to his 'prince' and Carlos began to nervously bite his lower lip.

"I can't go, I have to work. Your mother is going to get mad at me-"

"Mommy won't get mad, Mommy _loves _chim-iney sweeps!" the blond girl chirped as she opened the door and the four girls shoved Carlos outside back into the cold street. The crowd seemed to slightly disperse, mostly all paparazzi and he didn't want one of them to take a picture of him like this. Yet, his heart ached at the thought of seeing Kendall again. Getting to see Kendall one last time that his feet continued to move through the slush of snow and the black ice of the streets as the little girls pulled him over. He glanced down at all of them, all three in light bright dresses and any longer in this weather they might catch cold. He stopped, taking off his jacket and held it open.

"All of you get inside here so you'll be warm," he said and the girls nodded their heads as Carlos wrapped the large jacket around them. It was a stretch but they balled in close together, the end of the coat dragging in the slick streets as they all gave a giggle.

"Thank you Prince-" Carlos raised a finger to his lips, shushing the girl with a gap and she raised a finger to her lips as well a few seconds later, nodding her head along. Carlos smiled, the crowd thinning more for Carlos to see what was at the heart of it all and his eyes widened at the sight. There she was, Mercedes flaunting and posing about in the streets in front of a jeweler dressed in a tacky and gaudy dress that enhanced her figure. Carlos looked at her in disbelief, Kendall was marrying _her?_ But how? But _why?_ He glanced at the jeweler store to see Kendall through the window standing at the counter, the prince's expression dead and empty.

_He's miserable. . .you need to see him. . ._

Carlos gulped, looking down at the girls that were eying Mercedes and shaking their heads as the girl with dark eyes glanced up at Carlos.

"You would be a much prettier bride than she is," she said in a huff and Carlos gave a tiny smile at that.

"Well thank you but-" Carlos was shoved forward by the girls, chirping at him to 'Go get your prince!' 'Go get married!' 'Go have your babies!'. He was then shoved from side to side by the paparazzi trying to get in their questions and coverage and pictures all in a flash. He twisted and turned, trying to keep himself from being thrown out there for Mercedes to see but it only seemed like he was being forced to the front for her to see. He was shoved to the right, more towards the edge of the jeweler store and bumped into something big and hard. At first he thought it was the wall but when he placed his hands back, he felt the soft material of the guard uniform and turned in fear. Claude's face was looking down at him, eyes brooding and Carlos stepped back in nerves, not sure whether to be glad the man was there since he _did _seem he tried to help Carlos by leaving that switchblade or scared because after all, the man followed Victoria first.

The large hands of the guard grabbed Carlos a little roughly, picking the boy up and carried him around the crowd to the back where the little girls were still tightly wrapped in the large coat, now watching with fear as Claude set Carlos down onto the ground and Carlos shakily stepped back. "How did you get here?" Claude asked in his deep growl and the girls jumped behind Carlos. He reached a hand back to pat one of their heads, his gaze on Claude's stone face as he gulped. "I'm working. As a chimney sweep," Carlos answered quietly and Claude glanced back at the jeweler's, the bright flashes of the camera growing more frantic and shouts of 'Prince Kendall! Prince Kendall' flowed into Carlos' ear.

"Get back inside. Before Madame sees you," he said and Carlos turned to look over his shoulder at the girls behind him. They nodded, rushing off back up the steps inside the home as Claude frowned at Carlos, "You too."

"Please Claude, I need to tell Kendall I'm alright."

"No. Madame will hurt you if she catches you," he warned and Carlos gulped, not sure of what Victoria had in plan for him as well as surprised at the guard that was trying to keep him safe. Claude gave him a gentle push, "Go. Now."

"Claude _please_, I need to tell Kendall I'm alright. . .can you pass on the message?"

"I can not-"

"_Please_," Carlos plead, hearing the shouts for Kendall growing louder and louder. He was so close to him, all he had to do was break through those people and Kendall would see him. But Victoria must be close by and it wouldn't end well for Carlos _or _Kendall if she caught them. He looked up at the guard with worried eyes, "Please Claude? Please just tell him I'm okay and I love him? And I _promise _I'll come back to him, _please_."

"His Highness will not talk to us," Claude replied and Carlos frowned.

"Tell him it's ordered by my prince power." Claude raised an eyebrow, clearly confused but the crowd began to disperse as a car engine began to roar. Claude began to push Carlos again but the boy remained firm, "Promise me, Claude. Promise me you'll tell him?"

". . .As you wish," he said gruffly, giving one last push and Carlos turned on his heel, running up the steps to the home and inside, closing the door shut. He leaned against the wood and gave a sigh, looking up the stairs to see the girls standing there still wrapped up in the coat.

"Did you see him, Prince Carlos?" the blond girl asked and Carlos gave a sad shake of the head 'no'. The four got out of the coat, walking down the stairs and handing it for Carlos to place back on his body. He gave a sigh, "I need to go back to cleaning-"

"_Carlos! We're leaving!_" Jett screeched, Carlos' head whirling around to see Jett running down the hall, making a fast stop in the parlor to grab Carlos' mask and chimney broom. His clothes were disheveled and Carlos could swear there were lipstick marks all over Jett's soot and sweat covered skin.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked and the little girls giggled.

"I told you, Mommy _loves _chim-iney sweeps!" she chirped happily and Jett grabbed Carlos' hand.

"And we're not going to stick around to see what kind of _love _she's going to give us! Come on!" Jett snapped, tugging Carlos out the door as the girls happily shouted out goodbye to the chimney sweep and to their prince.

* * *

><p>Michael Diamond paced back and forth in the parlor, puffing on his pipe as he waited for his wife and son to come in. He's put off this family discussion long enough with Brooke and James going off to have tea with whoever they're seeing whenever he was out, now is the time to say <em>exactly <em>what he wants to say to James. Does he love a boy? Fine then. He loves a boy. He loves a _Mitchell _boy. . .and that was. . .he stopped, hearing the sounds of steps moving through the hallway and he bit down on the end of his pipe as hands went to his hips to watch his wife and James walk through the arch.

"Well there you two are. I've been waiting for you. Sit down, we need to have a discussion," he replied, moving to sit down to the large red chair that was for him to occupy at most of their little family chats. His wife and James didn't sit down though, glancing at each other before glancing over at him.

"We all have something we need to discuss too," the Duchess replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"Whose 'we all'?" he asked and she glanced over her shoulder at the arch, the Duke craning his neck to see a woman walking in her son. Not just any woman and her son, his eyes widening at seeing they were Lady Mitchell and her son. . .the boy that his own son was apparently madly in love with. James moved to stand by him, their hands linking tightly together as Lady Mitchell turned around.

"Darling?" she called out and a few moments later, Lord Mitchell came awkwardly walking in with face flushed red of slight embarrassment to stand beside his wife. The Duke glanced at his wife, still biting on the end of his pipe.

"Brooke, sweetheart, what's all this?" he asked and Lord Mitchell jumped in his shoes.

"He's already judging us!"

"Father, hush!" the boy snapped and his father bit down hard on his lower lip as the Duke's hazel eyes glanced over each person. He hummed, giving another puff of his pipe.

"Well go sit down then so I can here exactly what _you people _have to say," the man replied and Lord Mitchell growled.

"And what do you mean by '_you people_'?"

"_Father!_" the son snapped again as he gave a huff and his wife rubbed his back in a soothing manner. They moved to sit down on the lavish sofa along with Brooke while James and the Mitchell boy moved to sit down on the loveseat, close and intimate. The Duke's eyes wandered over to his son, seeing how he pulled the Mitchell boy close in his grasp and rested his forehead against the side of the pale boy's temple, almost as if he was afraid he'll disappear fast in his arms.

"Michael?" he heard his wife gently ask and he turned to face her, "We've been talking for some time now, having tea and-"

"So _that's _where you've been going," he mumbled and she gave a nod, slightly nervous but Lady Mitchell gave her hand a squeeze.

"And well. . .James _really _loves this boy, Logan. He loves him _so _much and-"

"You want my blessing?" the Duke asked, looking over at James now. James didn't look at him, still holding Logan tight in his arms and Logan gave his leg a gentle pat.

"Darling?" Logan gently cooed, that affectionate name the Duke always heard Lord Mitchell's wife call for her husband made him slightly stir in his seat. James raised his head, his eyes hurt and nervous and scared as he looked at his father and Logan gave his knee a gentle squeeze, "It's alright, Darling. I'm right here."

". . .I'm sorry," James croaked out, Logan still rubbing his leg as he tried to continue, "I'm. . .I'm sorry that I disappointed you and I'm sorry that I just can't be the son you wanted. I'm sorry for everything but. . .but I'm not sorry for falling in love with Logan." The boy looked over to his lover and gave a gentle smile, "He understands me, he listens to me, to everything like I say and I don't have to force myself to be someone I'm not or someone that I hate to be and I _like _it. I've accepted that I'll be disowned by the Diamonds if I continue to love him and. . .and I don't care anymore. I'm tired of trying to please people that never loved me for who I really was and only loved a lie or power or money. I'll make a new life for myself if I have to, get a good job and do what I want to do. You won't have to worry about me any more, I'll go to school and get a degree and go do animal studies in Africa and well, Logan wants children too and I'll be a great father to them once we decide to adopt or surrogate or-"

The Duke raised his hand, James closing his mouth and he could see that the boy was absolutely trembling.

"What about money? Or a home?" the man asked and Lady Mitchell cleared her throat before giving her husband a nudge in the side. He cleared his throat too, rather abashedly as he straightened his tie.

"We. . .our members still have a great dislike for you Diamonds but. . .they know when they crossed the line. And for making Logan feel like he was a prisoner in his own family, we _greatly _crossed the line. . .if Logan truly loves your son and your son _truly _loves my little boy. . .and if you decide to disown him, then _we'll _take over. We'll give him a home and money and clothes and food if he still rightfully loves and treats my son right," Lord Mitchell explained and the Duke raised an eyebrow and puffed on his pipe.

"Is that so?. . .Well that's rather polite of your family for doing so, but we won't be needing your services."

"Michael!" his wife snapped and he raised his hand.

"I'm not finished, Brooke. We won't be needing your services because James already has a home in Wales set up along with tuition money for school and enough money for him to last about two years." He puffed his pipe while they all stared, rather confused and he raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I do?" James asked and the Duke gave a shrug.

"You do now," he replied and puffed again on his pipe as the Duchess smiled with teary eyes.

"Oh Michael, you're just wonderful!" she happily chirped, rushing over from the couch to take her husband's face and kiss both his cheeks. He smiled around the pipe, James and Logan looking at each other still confused while Lord Mitchell's face grew impossibly red.

"Hold on just a second, Diamond! You mean to tell me that after _all _this trouble of trying to get a house for our sons to stay in and putting in money for reserve that _you _are going to ship your boy off to England!" the large man shouted and the Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Where is this house of yours located?" he asked and the man frowned harder.

"Toulouse, France," Lord Mitchell elaborated and the Duke shrugged once more.

"They can have it as a vacation home when they're not in England. And as for the money, they can still use it, though I do hope you also have wedding expenses paid as well as their honeymoon because their home in England was such a hassle to have built specifically for them-"

"You just wait _right there! _I'm not going to pay _all _the wedding and honeymoon-"

"Darling, hold on," Lady Mitchell said with widening eyes herself as Logan and James squeezed each other tight, staring at the man still calmly puffing his pipe.

"Are you. . .are you saying it's alright for us to be married?" James quietly asked and the Duke rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not like I have houses built for newlywed couples in England for fun."

"_Michael_," his wife chided and he hummed, standing up and James doing the same. He beckoned his son over, James slowly approaching with head slightly ducked as the Duke gave a puff on his pipe.

"You know James, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger," he said, biting on the end of his pipe as he gave a small smile, "I used to enjoy photography, I had my own dark room in your grandfather's house, about a dozen cameras and took pictures of practically everything. Heaven knows I've gotten on all of our family members nerves cause I couldn't stop flashing pictures at them every few seconds. My grandfather eventually weaned me into politics and money and my cameras are now gathering dust on the shelves in the study. What I'm trying to say is, although money will always be a rather fun hobby of mine along with land grabbing, it didn't find me love." he glanced over his shoulder at his wife and gave a small smile, "I found love through a 24mm lens at a formal banquet between the Diamonds and the Geneveres. By far the most amazing thing I've ever taken a picture of."

"Oh, I remember that. You were such a _doll_," James' mother said with a sigh as the Duke grinned and turned to face James. He placed a hand on James' shoulder, gesturing over to Logan, "You didn't find love through money cause if you did, you would have married the prince, whether you knew about Victoria or not. You followed your own path you made doing the things that you love to do and found love that way and in no way am I _not _proud of you."

"B-But. . .the banquet, you said-"

"I only said your name, you ran off cause you thought I was going to say I was disappointed in you." He gave a sly little grin, "Son, the moment you said that you wanted to marry a _Mitchell _after everything you were raised on, I was rather proud. . .well, disappointed that I couldn't brag on my son becoming a prince consort but you know what? Diamonds don't follow paths, they make them and why should I stand in the way of you making your own?"

James began to beam, "R-Really?"

"Really," he said with a slap on the shoulder and gripped it tight, "I'm proud of you, son. You're a lot stronger than you realize, your _heart _is stronger than you realize." James smiled hard, eyes beginning to water as he wrapped arms around his father in a big hug and the Duke took his pipe out of his mouth to properly hug him back. The Duchess rushed over to wrap arms around them as well, looking over at the Mitchells smiling at them kindly.

"Come on! We're all family now!" she happily said and they glanced at each other before Logan walked over and allowed himself to be tucked under James' arm. Lady Mitchell gave a happy sigh, pulling on her husband's hand and into the tiny group hug. Lord Mitchell gave a hum, "Me, hugging a Diamond of all people. Didn't think a day like this would happen," he commented and the Duke gave a hum himself.

"I didn't either."

James and Logan only gave a laugh, looking at each other with bright smiles and loving eyes as the hug broken up and James pulled Logan into his arms to hold. The Duke gave a sigh, moving over to his small box of tobacco leaves to drop into the calabash bowl of the pipe, grabbing his matches as well to light it while Logan bit his lip.

"Excuse me sir but. . .well, what about the family members?"

"What about the family members?" the Duke mumbled with the pipe in his mouth, striking the match and lighting his pipe to give a good puff.

"Well. . .the Mitchells are fine with James marrying me but. . .are the Diamonds-"

"No, most likely not. But they'll get over it eventually, five years tops," the Duke said simply and Lord Mitchell's eyes widened.

"Five years?"

"You of all people should know how we hold grudges, Hortense," the Duke replied with a puff of the pipe, Lord Mitchell giving a strange shudder at the now use of first names. This was going to be a _long _process. James gave his father a look, still holding Logan tight in his arms.

"If you really were fine with me being in love with Logan. . .then why didn't you saying anything during the time that passed after the banquet?" James asked quietly and the Duke took the pipe from his lips.

"We all know what reason I was. . .busy," he murmured and no one had to say anything but they all thought of the reason at once: Victoria. He gave a puff of his pipe again as Lady Mitchell crossed her arms, "Who is that girl flaunting around with the prince? They announced she was marrying him next Saturday and apparently today they were getting the rings," the woman said and Logan looked at James worriedly.

"What happened to Carlos?" he asked and the Duke gave a shrug.

"Not sure. The girl is apparently the little Princess'-"

"Carlos."

"Right, right, _Carlos'_ stepsister. Victoria rushed her off to Parliament and gotten her approved rather quickly. She's trying to rush to get things settled in stone before His Highness has to leave for military duty next month otherwise we would have to wait for any more business about consorts," the Duke faced the fire with hands behind his back, "And when he would have came back, Carlos would officially be eighteen and eligible for knighthood and of course we know where their little fairy tale goes after that."

"So she's rushing Prince Kendall to marry now? I don't understand where is Carlos in all of this though. His Highness wouldn't marry someone else, let alone someone that is supposedly cruel and rude like Carlos had said," Logan replied and the Duke hummed.

"I don't know. . .Victoria has kept me in the dark on that little bit of information and she's making sure that all of the other family members do the same. She promised to call me the morning of the wedding and tell me, when it'll be too late for possibly you two to do anything," the Duke replied, glancing at the two boys and Logan looked at James in a worry.

"You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?"

"I don't know. . ." James said softly and kissed Logan's forehead, "But if we're going to get our happy ever after, they'll get theirs too."


	32. Happy Endings: Part I

_Welp, here it is. Part 1 of the end which means that next chapter will be the last chapter of Not the Normal Fairy Tale. But I have plans for what to come after this story and when I find the time, hopefully can be able to put it down on paper. Anyways, thanks to netanshadow, clt7brdgfrth, shannonrosario99, rosiedoll, One Potter Rush, love-bubbles and you babe, shabs, hendermaslow, BTR1, bluestring, KenlosCoverGirl, LPHenderson'sGirl, 1Avid-reader, Gingershavesouls, nickyd92, TidusGT, xEryChan, KEALY KAMES, Klaine's Child, MyLoveForKenlos, Cookie Monster Giggles, itsjessyall, JaganLover, HoodieTobi, NTNFairyTaleFan, Kenlos, LoveSparkle, DramaJen89, fairytalegirl13, Anim3Fan4Ever, CrazyKAMESFan13, Mr. President 64, child who is cool, Carphanie, SDG10, BigTimeGaga, Hariken Hero, fckyeahcc, TaylorUndead, lilygirl420001, Hikari no Kasai, kenlosisreal and luverofjamesandlily for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I've called all of Winchester and Isle de Cuda as well as received reports from Rush and the Boroughs and there's no sight of Carlos, Your Highness," Dottie said with a sigh and hung up the phone. "At this rate, we won't find him in time. The wedding is tomorrow and we can't keep doing this in secret late at night."<p>

"It's the only time we _can_. Mercedes and her dad run all of you around like dogs and when they're not, Victoria and her husband along with their goons watch us like vultures!" Katie stated, sticking a red pin in Winchester and the Boroughs along with Rush and the isles. She sighed, she sent her scouting party every single night out from forging her mother's signatures on requests. With the Queen being tied up in trying to push the wedding back farther and farther and fighting with Victoria on how soon Kendall could be married, it only seemed like time was slowly running out. She knew Monsieur Tremaine would appreciate the wedding being pushed off for at least two or three more months to have the chance to work his party planning magic. Everything was all in a rush, the rings were a rush, the food and the old city church to have for the wedding was a rush. It didn't feel like a wedding was being planned at all, it felt like a sentencing and everyone was kept on their toes.

Dottie rubbed her forehead as Jo dialed another number, the only other two servants that Katie was able to reign in her search for Carlos that were in the room with her. Others were scarce, making a phone call in their spare time or talking to anyone they knew in the region to keep an eye out for Carlos or Dak when not being called to wait on hand and foot for Mercedes and Griffin. Most of the workers were being watched under the Duke of Vennies, most others afraid of what might happen if they decide to help since Dak disappeared without a trace also. And the few guards that Katie got to go out on the scouting parties had only so long before they had to move to a new place in the country to search for both the young boy and the servant. The princess placed hands on her hips, glancing down at Yuma seated on a velvet pillow, pink little snout snorting as she slept in peace while Katie gave a sigh.

"He has to be _somewhere _here. . .what places we haven't checked yet?"

"Well the main city and Viridian but Carlos wouldn't be in any of those places. The city, we would have been notified and Viridian, well there's practically _nothing _up there for him to be hiding but the mines and mills." Dottie bit her lip nervously, shaking her head in worries, "You don't think he's in France do you? Or Italy? Oh my, what if he's in another country and lost and scared? It will be absolutely _horrible_ if he's gone! What are we going to do?" Dottie cried and Katie rubbed her forehead.

"He isn't gone out of the country, I don't believe neither of them did that. . .start calling homes in the city and then I'll send the scouting party to Viridian."

"There's going to be a nasty frost tonight, I don't think they'll be able to make it up there until at least the afternoon tomorrow," Jo replied and Katie groaned.

"But it will be too late! They need to get up there tonight!" Katie exclaimed and Jo sighed as the phone line answered.

"_Hello?_" she heard a woman answer and Jo twirled the cord in her fingers while Dottie made another call to one of the people in the Directory. Numbers of all residents of Westoria, too public to call an alert that Victoria might pull as soon as it was announced and it was awfully time consuming with how people would be fanatic about the Royal Palace calling _their _home that sometimes they would steer the conversation to coo about what they wanted Prince Kendall or the Queen to do for them. The worse were the ones that sent them on wild goose chases, claiming to have seen Carlos when all they wanted was just some attention and Katie _really _was irritable at that.

"Hello? We have an alert out for a young teenager? Carlos Garcia?"

"_Carlos Garcia? No. . .I don't think I know who that is._"

"Well, the American Carlos Garcia?"

"_You mean the 'Prince Carlos'?_" Jo heard the woman giggle and soon their were chirps from what sounded like a little girl begging to talk in the phone.

"_I saw Prince Carlos! He was cleaning my chim-iney!_" Jo heard the little girl shout in the background and he sighed, just another wild goose chase once again. She heard the woman try to shush her down and gave a small little giggle.

"_So sorry about that, my little girl __**truly **__believes that Prince Carlos was one of the chimney sweeps that I hired around last week. Her and her little friends were going on and on how Prince Carlos couldn't see His Highness for some reason but it must have been their imagination._"

For an imagination, that is a rather _vivid _one and Jo began to tap her fingers on the table, "Did you have a good look at his face?"

"_Yes I did, hard not to_," the woman said with a giggle, "_Handsome young men they both were. He was small and well, now that I think about it he __**did **__look a lot like Prince Carlos. But of course, that couldn't be possible for him to be working as a chimney sweep. Darling little nose and a birthmark right in the same spot like the American boy too. But I didn't hear him speak, so I don't know if he had that American accent, I'm afraid._"

"Who was the other man with him?" Jo asked and it seemed the woman turned possibly giddy at the mention of him, giving a few giggles and dream felt sighs.

"_What a __**man**__ he was. Little shy but oh he's simply __**amazing**__. Has the most prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen and such an interesting name too, course I had to weasel it out of him. Mr. Jett, I'll have to see if I can hire him again to clean my chimney_," she said in light sultry voice and Jo's eyes widened. Jett? Jett _Stetson?_ She hadn't even heard any news about the former advisor and her heart began to beat exceedingly fast as she beckoned Katie over to the phone to listen in. The princess stuck her ear near as Jo tried to continue to speak.

"Was his full name Jett Stetson?"

"_Jett Stetson. . .yes, I believe it was. He comes from Viridian, all those hard working men live up there and I just __**had **__to find one that could clean a chimney since I don't have any need for the other tasks they specialize in up there._"

"I see. . .thank you, Mam. Your input has been greatly appreciated," Jo replied and heard the woman give a giggling 'Your Welcome' before hanging up the phone. Jo glanced over at Dottie, the woman also hanging up her phone from ending a call, "Jett was from Viridian, wasn't he?"

"I think he was. . .do you think that's where Carlos and Dak are?"

"Hard to say but it's a lead," Katie replied and glanced out the window of the parlor room to stare at the forthcoming clouds that carried the frost and snow to fall over Viridian and the city to frown. The scouting party won't be able to make it up there tonight, they'll get stuck in the blizzard and the last thing she wanted to happen was getting more people disappeared and lost. She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the two women still seated and watching her for any more commands for tonight. Katie shook her head, "Wake me up when the scouting party comes back here to give their results tomorrow morning so that way we can maybe make a plan on heading out to Viridian before the wedding happens."

"What about the guards? They'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't slip away," Jo replied and Katie scoffed, crossing her arms with a slight smile on her face.

"They're not going to stop me. Carlos is coming home, I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

><p>996. . .997. . .998. . .Kendall plucked another star up and smiled at it. That soft and light blue star, old and slightly crumpled but Kendall knew how much this star meant to Carlos. The star that he and his parents had made together when they were still alive and he carefully placed it inside the jar along with the other ones. Counting the stars was such a silly and time wasting task but he didn't want to spend it with Mercedes, knowing the girl had came to his bedroom countless of times to try and coax him out to have tea or sit with her but Kendall refused. He just needed to be alone, to think about everything that was going to happen once tomorrow comes.<p>

In a slight of cruelness, Kendall did fold a star and made a wish that the carriage taking Mercedes would in someway crash tomorrow but he thought about Carlos being there beside him and shaking his head at wishing for something like that so he threw it away. He picked up a light green star, the 999th star and dropped it into the jar. Almost a thousand but not quite there yet, Kendall giving a small smile at the jar.

"Guess I'll make one more wish. . .might be the last one I'll make for a while," Kendall said with a sigh, reaching into his drawer to pull out a bright gold strip of paper. The moment he closed his drawer, there was a loud thudding at his bedroom door and he turned look at it with furrowed eyebrows.

"Whose there?"

"A message for you," he heard a gruff voice say on the other side and Kendall frowned. One of Victoria's goons possibly here to bother him and snap on how they'll be watching him like he was some animal needing to be tamed.

"Go away," Kendall snapped back and he heard a sigh.

"It's from Mr. Garcia," he said and Kendall's eyes widened. Carlos? But. . .but how. . .he shook his head, eyes scrunching really tight.

"I bet you think it's _really _funny to be talking about Carlos like that, huh? Just leave me alone!" Kendall shouted and he heard another sigh, this one sounding more embarrassed than angry or threatening.

"He requests it by his prince power," he heard the guard grumble out and Kendall's eyes widened in shock. He immediately gotten up from his seat and rushed to the door, opening it to look up into the guard's stone faced expression, heart beating fast against his chest.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked, so confused and at the same time, the hope and happiness was starting to burn in his chest at the thought of Carlos. No one else knew Carlos always said that, maybe aside from Jett and even _then _Kendall would be glad to hear from the man that was once his former advisor. The guard took off his peaked cap, dusting the top of it off as he gave a hum.

"Mr. Garcia has a message for you. That he's alright, that he loves you and that he promises to return to you," the man said with Kendall's eyes growing wider and wider at each statement. Carlos. . .Carlos was alright? And he _still loved him_. His heart jumped and could sing at news like that as he choked out a breath of surprise.

"W-Where is he? Where did you find him? Is he here?" Kendall rattled off his list of questions and the guard stared down at him before putting back on the black peaked cap.

"I cannot say," he replied and Kendall stared at the man in disbelief.

"W-What do you mean? _Where is he?_" Kendall demanded and the guard turned around on the back of his heel.

"Go to sleep, have a big day tomorrow," he grumbled out and Kendall growled, forcefully grabbing the man by the arm to try and make him face his angry eyes and hurt expression.

"Are you trying to taunt me with this! I _know _you know where he is, now tell me!" Kendall screamed and the guard growled, his big hands going to grab Kendall's shoulders tight and firm.

"Get inside," he growled and shoved Kendall hard, the blond falling to the ground inside his bedroom as the guard grabbed onto the doorknob and slammed his door shut. The sound of the lock being placed on sounded and Kendall crawled to the door to shake and twist the golden knob but the door would not open. He slammed his fists on the wood, "Let me out! Let me out! What did you do with Carlos! Tell me where he is!" He rested his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, "Please. . .I need to find him. . ."

All was quiet, his nails scratching in the wood as he took in a deep breath. Carlos was alright and he still loved him, all of his fears were now gone but the confusion as to why the boy left him still remained in his mind. Why? What was going on that he wasn't aware about and why was he being kept in the dark about it? He closed his eyes and leaned back, letting his hands run up through his hair and he glanced over at the jar of stars. 999 but there's room for one more and Kendall got onto his feet to take the golden strip of paper between his fingers to fold the star delicately and gentle.

At eight in the morning, he'll have to be awake and fed a light breakfast before heading back down to the Royal Baths to be groomed and pampered up for the wedding. Hair washed and styled, face clean and body scrubbed down until his skin was raw. Teeth scrubbed, flossed and rinsed with his clothes for the wedding awaiting for him to put on. Then after that, he waits. Waits to leave to the old church in the city that Monsieur Tremaine tried to fight so hard to not have them married in such a raggedy old place like that when they should be wed in a nicer chapel. Wait for everyone to have their seats in the pews while he stood at the altar and waited. Waited for someone to walk down the aisle that wasn't Carlos, wasn't his real love. He smiled a bit at the thought of the boy, dressed in the most splendid of attires like a prince, all in white. He would walk down the aisle with that beautiful smile of his, flowers gripped tightly in his hands and two little girls from the orphanage spreading petals for his feet to lightly walk upon. And it wouldn't be at all in that church, it would be in a garden with so many flowers in bloom, the spring sun beating down and smiling upon them as they married in colorful sanctuary of flora and fauna. _That _was the wedding he wanted to have and Kendall raised the folded golden star to his lips.

_I wish for Carlos to come back to me and we be married just like we're supposed to._

He kissed the star and dropped it into the jar, sealing the lid shut. 1,000 wishes and he hoped that this one will come true.

* * *

><p>Carlos turned in his bed, bright light of the sun glaring through the open window as he tugged the blanket more around him. There was another fall of snow last night, chill of winter blowing through and making him shiver even with the heavy blanket wrapped tightly around his body. He groaned, turning over and swung his legs out of bed as he kept the blanket around him while he walked to close the window. He gave a small peek first, seeing how the snow covered most of the ground and everything seemed like it was bathed in the white slush before closing the window shut and locking it. He glanced over at the door, Jett hadn't called him for breakfast or to tell him to get dressed for work either. The boy scratched his head in confusion, walking downstairs and into the small living room area where all the men were seated, the old radio on the table in the middle of the floor.<p>

"What's going on? Aren't we supposed to start working?" Carlos asked and Jett glanced up at him.

"Work got canceled for today."

". . .For all of you?" Carlos asked, glancing around at all of the men seated. They remained silent, some only giving quiet nods of the head and some not responding at all, only focusing dead on the radio. Carlos bit his lower lip, "Is there. . .something wrong?"

"Well. . .work is canceled for everyone in the country today. . .His Highness' wedding is today," the man with the black beard quietly grumbled and Carlos looked at the radio, heart beating extremely fast against his chest and his breath felt caught in his throat. Jett rubbed his eyes, letting out a sigh as Carlos gave a small swallow and looked down at the ground.

". . .I guess. . .things changed. . .it'll be rather silly of me to try and go be a knight just to marry Kendall when he would already have a wife, would it?" Carlos asked quietly and Jett held his head, not knowing what the right words to say, none of them knew. He gave a gentle smile, "I wish. . .I could have gave him one more kiss goodbye. . .just that at least," Carlos said quietly, slipping off his engagement ring to hold to his lips and kiss. The cool metal of the band slid smooth against the plush lips, the memory of Kendall's lips on his own as he proposed to him still fresh in his mind like it only happened a few moments ago.

"Cinderella?" he heard Guitar Dude call out and Carlos responded to the little nickname the man gave him, seeing the guitarist get up with Lightning at his heels, "Let's go for a walk, get some fresh air."

"Okay," Carlos said, the dog running up to him and giving a little pounce with wagging tail and panting tongue. Carlos smiled down, running hands through his shaggy fur and beckoning him over to the kitchen to fetch his leash while Guitar Dude grabbed some coats and boots. He gave a small nod to Jett, the brunette nodding back before the long haired man went into the kitchen as well. The olive-skinned man gave a glance to Jett, "How long do you think it will take for the streets to be clear enough to drive down to the city?"

"I don't know. . .I tried to call the palace countless of times last night but the lines were all busy and I didn't know if really _all _the phones were being tied up in something or if Victoria was somehow managing to block all calls from Viridian knowing that was where Carlos was dropped off at." Jett ran a hand through his hair, "The only way to even _possibly _make it through that snowbank is by horse. And after that little incident at the palace, I don't know how willing Carlos will be to ride on a horse."

"If he knows he'll be able to see his lover one last time, I think he'll take his chances," the man with the black beard said with a gruff frown, staring at the radio and all waiting for the broadcast to start. Jett only sighed, hearing the door close and Lightning's barking from outside floating through the window. Only a few more hours away and it'll be all over. And Jett couldn't even think straight about anything anymore, the sound of the clock ticking in the hallway sounded echoing and haunting as his eyes stared at the radio, chipper sound of the reporter's voice coming through the speakers.

"_Hello and good afternoon to all of Westoria! The wedding of His Royal Highness Prince Kendall and Mercedes Griffin will be commencing in about seven hours from now and we are here at the church covering live from pre to during to post wedding activities! Stay tuned for a coverage you all won't forget!_"

* * *

><p>"How absolutely charming you both look," Victoria commented slyly, glancing between both Logan and James as she gave her fan a little wave. Her eyes landed on their intertwined hands, her lips curving into a small frown, "Well we can't have any of <em>that <em>at our wedding," she replied and her hand reached down to yank James' away but the brunette stepped forward, hazel eyes dark and angry.

"If you touch him, Victoria, you'll be sorry," James hissed and she scowled, hazel eyes of her own looking furious and deadly.

"Fine then, wouldn't want to touch your little _Mitchell _anyways. Have fun being disowned, I need to make a phone call," she snapped, forcing herself between them as she walked out of through the door for the parlor. James growled, turning to go after the woman all dressed in lavender before Logan squeezed his hand tighter.

"Don't think about her, Darling," Logan said softly and James gave a sigh, looking over at his lover with saddened eyes. Logan took James' other hand, bringing them both to his lips to kiss as he looked at James with a gentle smile, "Things are going to be alright. We're going to get married and we'll be happy with our own family."

"Right, right. . .it still bothers me though," James murmured, "I want my other family members to accept you just like yours accept me. . .plus, she isn't all what's bothering me."

Logan gave a nod of the head, knowing that James was talking about Carlos and his disappearance. Not even anywhere in the palace did they see the boy, confused and not finding anyone that could answer any of their questions. Prince Kendall had already left for the church to wait, won't be seeing the blond until the actual wedding ceremony takes place. And they have yet to see the bride in person, though James and Logan wouldn't want to see her. Something isn't right, that should be Carlos being the one dressed in white instead of that girl and the worry that something might have happened to their friend made them sick all the way to the palace.

The two continued to walk down to the Red Room to sit for a while by themselves, to try and reflect on what to do. The wedding was a couple more hours away and all of the country was by their television sets or radios or in the streets right by the church to see it all take place before their very eyes, no doubt America is making a special broadcast as well. James pushed open the door and allowed for Logan to walk in first, the two pausing when they spotted Princess Katie seated at the desk rubbing her face and giving groans.

"Your Highness?" Logan asked with worry and Katie turned, her eyes looking rather bloodshot and tired as she got up to give a small curtsy. James and Logan bowed before Logan rushed over to the girl's side and helped her sit back down, hands on her shoulders as he looked down at her in concern. "What happened to you?"

"I missed them. I missed the guards that I sent out to go look for Carlos and Victoria got to them first. She sent them to the church to be on security before they could report back to me," she groaned out and Logan looked over his shoulder at James with confused expression on his face. James was just as bewildered, the marquess walking over and pulling up a seat to sit down beside the princess.

"What do you mean, looking for Carlos? Your Highness, do you know where he is? What happened to him?" James asked and she looked at the boy with a quirked eyebrow.

"I thought you would have known since it was all Victoria's plan."

"She hasn't. She wouldn't tell my father on account of thinking that me or Logan might do something about it," James said and she gave a frustrated sigh at that.

"I _need _to find him so we can stop this wedding! But I don't know where he is and now I'm starting to think that she probably _did _somehow send him to France or something and-" she let out a groan, gloved hands going to pull at her neatly done locks of hair, "I've tried all that I could and the moment that I think I might have a lead, I have no way to verify it without it being too late!"

"What lead?" Logan asked and Katie rubbed her head.

"I've been having some servants call households in private whenever Victoria or her guards or the Griffins weren't watching us and last night a woman said she saw someone that resembled Carlos working as a chimney sweep and possibly came from Viridian."

"A chimney sweep? It couldn't be Carlos," James said and Katie shook her head.

"But the thing is, my big brother's advisor _came _from Viridian and well. . .it just seemed coincidental that the other chimney sweep this woman hired has his first name. It's as strong as a lead we have but with the snowfall up at Viridian the roads for vehicles are all blocked off. . ." she placed her head into her hands, "I'm not going to have that girl be my sister-in-law, if she becomes my sister-in-law, any chances of me utilizing America and other countries to help my quest for Westoria becoming imperialistic is ruined."

Logan just rubbed the girl's back, looking over at James with worried expression for their friend. The princess glanced up at the phone, "I suppose I should try and call the church, hopefully get in contact with at least one of them so they can tell me what their findings were," she muttered and picked up the phone to start but paused when she heard a conversation already occurring on the line.

"_So sorry Uncle Michael. But you know how things are, I just couldn't jabber away when we're so close and your son just ruin it all like he did before. . .speaking of which, he isn't doing much to prevent the family deciding to disown him by hanging around that little Mitchell._"

"_Yes, yes Victoria. . .now tell me what happened?_" the man's voice, the Duke's voice, asked and James' eyes widened as he glanced over to Logan. All three leaned in, daring not to make a breath and be caught listening in as they heard Victoria give a little laugh.

"_Well, I came across the little Princess' stepsister and stepfather at Parliament. Apparently they must have saw some broadcast in America and wanted to bring him back home to America. Unfortunately, the WC finished up with his citizenship and it would be difficult for him to leave so suddenly. Then, she started whining and rambling about how she deserved to be a princess and revealed that their family had the blood of a Count. So, I proposed her becoming a princess."_

"_And took her to be approved?"_

"_Precisely."_

"_She wasn't lying about the Count being in her family blood, was she?" _they heard the Duke asked and Victoria scoffed.

"_I had someone check to see if this person they talked about even existed and there **is **a Count Frederik of Odense, so they aren't lying and I gotten rid of those blithering idiotic girls that were only placed for stalling. Now, I'll tell you the **fun **part._" How Victoria's tone changed to a sickening sweet made James shudder as he heard the woman continue, _"I had the little Princess come to a secluded room in the palace and shown him copies of paperwork for impeachment of Prince Kendall ready to be voted on at the snap of my fingers. And as usual he did his pathetic crying and whining and begging all in the sake of **love **and other disgustingly annoying reasons and questions why. But I gave him a choice, to either leave and promise to never return in exchange for me dropping all impeachment actions or stay and be thrown out into the streets along with that spoiled brat of a prince."_

"_. . .And he chose to leave?"_

"_Yes!" _Victoria laughed triumphantly, _"I guess he really **is **a princess, what idiot would have done something like that? I made him sign a note that I written and had one of my guards take him away to Viridian Falls."_

"_He went willingly? Not even a demand to see the prince one last time?" _

"_Didn't have a choice with all of that chloroform he inhaled," _Victoria said wickedly and Logan's eyes widened, Katie holding her hand out to keep the two boys from making a sound in shock as they continued to listen. _"All that matters is if he knows what's good for him, he won't come back and things are going to go just according to plan. I gave His Highness the note with the little Princess' signature and he's been so obedient now thinking his 'love' has deserted and gave up on him. That rebellious hopeful spirit is crushed and now seeing as though I already tricked that blond idiotic girl into allowing **me **to write and sign off on any laws that 'she' proposes as her duty as queen consort, the Diamonds shall have full control over the crown! We won!"_

"_Yes. . .yes. . ."_

"_And we won't be having any trouble from outsiders either, I already disposed of one annoying servant here in the prison until he is to be handed over to the mental facilities," _Katie's eyes widened, did she mean Dak? Dak was in the prison? There was another silence before Victoria spoke again. _". . .Are you still thinking about James? He's a loser, a pathetic and stupid boy that can't do one single thing right. Going off running away for a Mitchell because he's in **love**, how atrocious. If he was my child-"_

"_Well since he isn't, I would advise you to shut your mouth Victoria," _the Duke said rather snidely and James grinned.

"_**Excuse me?**"_

"_I have a wedding to get ready for, goodbye." _And with that, the Duke hung up the phone and Katie quickly did so as well, turning to face both of the boys looking at the phone with wide eyes.

"I _knew _it! I _knew _she had something to do with this! We need to get to Viridian and fast!"

"But the snow. No one can drive through it," Logan said and James' eyes widened.

"Driving no. But _horses _yes," he said with a grin and Katie snapped her fingers.

"There's a carriage out front that has clothes for the photos that are supposed to happen after the wedding and it's guarded by one of the Royal Guards and not Victoria's goons. If we can get to it and ride it up to Viridian, we can get Carlos _and _Jett all dressed to make his big return," Katie said with a grin, that Knight determination glimmering in her big brown eyes and James grinned.

"I know how to drive a carriage, come on! We don't have time to waste!"

"Wait, wait!" Logan shouted, stopping the two from getting up and looking between them. "It isn't going to be that easy. For one thing, Your Highness, you're not free to leave without a guard accompanying you and no doubt Victoria will assign one of her own to watch you. Plus, Darling, I bet Victoria is going to _definitely _be looking out for the both of us. Just because she thinks we can't do anything to stop the wedding now doesn't mean she still won't be cautious. We need to come up with a distraction that will get us enough time to ride to Viridian and get Carlos as well as find a way to sneak Carlos into the church without any of the guards stopping us."

James gave a slow nod, looking over at Katie with strong eyes, "What kind of clothes are in the carriage?"

"Two royal uniforms for Kendall and I think a guard's uniform along with a bunch of dresses and makeup," Katie explained and James nodded, pointing over at Logan with bright eyes.

"You need to be the distraction. Get whoever you can to help you but I need to be the one to drive the horses up to Viridian."

"I'll be there to help you," the princess said to Logan, looking between them both and tugged on her gloves. "First thing I need to do is notify the Historian and then we can start putting together a plan. James, get going to the carriage now. We don't have any time left to waste."

"Yes, Your Highness," James said and Logan took hold of his hand.

"Be careful up there, Darling," Logan replied and James gave a small smile.

"It's just a little snow, what could be the problem?" James replied, giving Logan a firm and quick kiss on the lips before bowing to the princess and turning on his heels to run out the door to the outside. The wedding was in four more hours, four more hours was all they had left to make sure that the fairy tale intended to be came true.


	33. Happy Endings: Part II

_Thanks to Gmavy, artemis2apolla, davidsexchuleta, HomeSkillitBiscuit. 93, leann15, BTRSwag, Malachite, BTRfanJ. C. K. L., TidusGT, BigTimeGaga, Carlos n Kendall, MyLoveForKenlos, BTR1, KenlosCoverGirl, Jagan, Kenlos, TaylorUndead, Avenue-Dreams, itsjessyall, HoodieTobi, Hikari no Kasai, SDG10, Cookie Monster Giggles, CrazyKAMESFan13, Klaine's Child, nickyd92, DramaJen89, Anim3Fan4Ever, xEryChan, fairytalegirl13, the anons, LoveSparkle, child who is cool, luverofjamesandlily, Just Fetching, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Mr. President 64, CaitiePaigee, Carphanie, Gingershavesouls, bluestring, Dthomas14, kenlosisreal, KEALY KAMES, BigTimeOzzy, lilygirl420001, Hariken Hero and fckyeahcc for all of the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy the final chapter of 'Not the Normal Fairy Tale'._

* * *

><p>James walked to the carriage with a calm and easy step, his face neutral of all emotions as he approached the guard that was watching it with care and caution. The man gave a respectful bow to James to which James bowed back as the guard placed hands behind his back.<p>

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

"I've been told that you have been relinquished of your duty here guarding this silly little costume carriage by the Duchess of Vennies," James replied and the guard raised an eyebrow.

"Really?. . .For what?"

James snorted, "It's rather silly of you to be guarding _clothes_. Isn't the future queen consort a little bit more important than that along with Her Majesty and the princess? We'll be having the photos here anyways since it's a much nicer setting but what you need to do is hurry down to the front gate and make sure that there aren't any paparazzi trying to sneak in. There's barely any guards on that job," James replied and the guard gave a rather unsure nod of the head, still listening and taking his hurried leave away while James was left alone with the carriage.

The brunette grinned in mischievous delight, walking over to climb up onto the seat for the driver as he saw the one honey brown shaded horse waiting to take leave. James smiled at the animal kindly, leaning down to stroke it's back as the horse gave a small whinny and James straightened his back. He grabbed the leather reins between his hands and gave them a snap, the horse immediately taking off into a dash with James trying to only keep control while urge the horse to go faster and faster.

James exited out of the side entrance gate of the grounds and onto the streets where people were all crowding to see a glimpse of the bride or the Royal Family. He heard some screams at him in amazement or in confusion as to why he was going the opposite direction of the church but he only stared ahead of him and out at the road he was riding on. No time to stop, no time to think, the only thing he had to do was get to Viridian and get Carlos in time, praying that the boy was safe.

Viridian was a forest thick glen, James only been there once when he was a child and the Diamonds don't normally do business up there save for grabbing some of the diamond and coal mines up for themselves. The snow was thick and dense, the carriage starting to rock over the uneven terrain as James made a left and made his decent up the mountain trail. There were already warning signs of the roads being blocked off, only way how to make the way up to Viridian will be to take the forest paths that were unmarked and were not heavily patrolled.

As soon as James past the next warning sign, he was on his own.

His let out a chilled breath, it coming out like a thin vapor and tickled his nose that was turning cherry red at the tip. He gritted his teeth, fists tightening as he made a right and off the main road to the first mountain trail. The wintergreen branches were covered with the white snow, some broken from the weight of the slush but James was only grateful the snow had stopped falling. Otherwise, it would have been unbearable to go through the blizzard. Another right and a branch swiped down to almost hit him in the head, James dodging and trying to keep his eyes sharp for any more branches. It would be a while til he could find the mountain trail to Viridian, and he can only hope that Logan and Her Highness could do something to stall the wedding for as long as he could.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a carriage was stolen?" Victoria asked with darkening eyes as the guard looked nervously down at the ground.<p>

"I-I don't understand w-why b-but the Marquess-"

"James?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing as he nodded his head yes. She looked down herself, the hand that held the fan gripping tight and raising the object to tap against her red lips. What on Earth could he want with a carriage full of clothes? She glanced back up to the guard, eyes calculating. "Do you have a clue as to where he was going?"

"S-Sources say he was heading to the mountains," the guard stuttered out, his eyes still not daring to look into the Duchess' and Victoria frowned more. The mountains. . .what is that dreadfully annoying boy up to? She gave a shook of the head.

"If he wants to be banned from the wedding, he got what he wanted. We can't waste time any longer, we'll do pictures another day if we have to," she said with a wave of the hand and the guard nodded his head, swallowing down a nervous lump in his throat. Her eyes scanned his body, not looking pleased with the scared man standing before her. "And as for _you_, I think you should keep watch just in case he decides to show up again."

"Y-Yes mam," he replied and quickly excused himself. Victoria hummed, tapping the fan to her lips once more as she looked out into the main courtyard. Mercedes was already whining and complaining about her dress not being here for her to try on, instead waiting at the church. Victoria was already growing annoyed with the girl's antics and comments about the wedding but she held her tongue. In only a little while will the power truly be hers and _no one _is going to get in the way of that. And her gaze moved to the white mountains where a thick and dense gray cloud loomed over the peak, eyes so confused and so anxious.

The mountains. . .what would he be up to-

"Madame?" a gruff voice asked and she turned, Claude standing behind her and in his big grasp, the Princess' hand. Princess Katie looked up at Claude with anger and resentment, the man not looking down at her while Victoria eyed the young girl and smiled.

"Oh, aren't you going to be a pretty little flower girl," she replied and Her Highness wrinkled her nose.

"If you think I'm going to go through and participate in your 'wedding', you got another thing coming," the Princess threatened and Victoria laughed.

"And what will you do? Surely you must realize that little Carlos doesn't love His Highness anymore and let him go do what is right for his country," Victoria said and the Princess glared.

"Right for the country or right for you?" she asked and Victoria smiled, looking back up to Claude's big and threatening face.

"Take her to the carriage, Claude. We have a wedding to get on with."

* * *

><p>Kendall sat there, the room for the groom small and slightly cramped. It was old and it was a bit worn down, the floors were of a roughly polished wood and the window didn't let in any light. But then again, there wasn't any light <em>to <em>shine in, everything was all nothing but gray.

Everything was gray without that little ray of sunshine he called Carlos.

There was one thing he liked about the room, there was a painting of his father on the walls. The man stood there, majestic and proud dressed in his royal garbs. And Kendall would stare at the painting if someone wasn't checking in on him to make sure he was still there or if he needed something to eat while he waited or any last minute touch ups. Kendall would just look at his father, look at the man that he had became and think back on all of the times he and his father spent together. And how badly he missed the man now. . .

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes?"_

_The boy gave a shy bite of his lower lip as he raised his hands up and his father smiled at him. He crouched down, Kendall smiling as he moved around to climb on his father's back and the man hoisted him up into a piggyback ride. Kendall's arms wrapped tight around his father's neck, nuzzling his head into his father's cheek as the man carried him down the hall. "When I become king, you'll be there to help me, right?"  
><em>

"_I don't know yet, son. . .you'll have your wife to help you and Jett-"_

"_I don't want a wife and I most certainly don't want Jett," Kendall said with a sneer and the King sighed._

"_You say that now but in time you will change your mind."_

"_I will not. Girls are icky and annoying little pests."_

"_You don't think your baby sister is that, do you?" the King asked and Kendall paused._

"_Well. . .no. . .the other girls. Like the ones that say they're going to marry me when we're older," Kendall replied and the King gave a small hum._

"_You'll just have to wait until you find the right girl then."_

"_What if I don't want a girl?" Kendall asked and the King paused in his place, his own deep green eyes looking over to Kendall in slight bewilderment._

"_. . .A boy?" he asked and Kendall nodded his head._

"_I'd rather have a boy for my consort. At least then I'll know I'll have fun. We can play with each other and make mud pies and climb trees and wrestle like other little boys do and I won't have to worry about them crying that I hurt them or that they don't want to get dirty since they're not a girl."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yep!" Kendall popped the 'P' and gave a cheeky smile, "He'll be my best friend!"_

"_You mean Logan?" the King asked and Kendall wrinkled his nose._

"_Of course not!. . .The boy will be quite cute, for one thing. Like a girl but not like a girl, you know?"_

"_Yes, yes," the King chuckled and Kendall hugged him tighter._

"_And he'll be nice and funny and play with me all the time. . .and I guess do business stuff when we need to and things. But we'll have more fun than working."_

"_. . .What about when you two need to be romantic?" the King asked, not sure if his little child really understood what he meant and Kendall was rather quiet for the time being as he walked down the hallway of portraits. Kendall gave a small little hum._

"_Well if he's cute and isn't annoying, I don't see the problem," the little boy said simply and the King laughed._

"_You'll be quiet the amazing king, my boy."_

Kendall sighed, rubbing his head and glanced down to the floor. His reflection in the wood was pitiful and miserable. "I really wish you were here right now," Kendall murmured, looking up to the painting with sad and hurt eyes as he sucked in a breath.

_I'll come back to you, I promise. . ._

* * *

><p>"O-Oh, come on dude! Let's make some snow angels!" Guitar Dude called out to Carlos as the boy still stood by the windowsill. Carlos was listening in on the broadcast of the wedding, his cheek against the wooden wall of the cabin as the words of the reporter floated into his ear. Apparently, Mercedes was on her way to the church as they spoke and then, only a few more hours til she and Kendall were wed. Carlos felt Guitar Dude's hand on his shoulder, the boy turning to look over at the long haired man watching him with concern.<p>

Carlos gave a gentle smile, moving away and walking over to Lightning wallowing in the snow. The scruffy dog kicked up the white slush to dig up the black rich Earth underneath, Carlos crouching down to give the animal a good scratch on his back and up to behind his ear. He heard Guitar Dude's boots stomping through the snow, crouching down as well to rub Lightning's head.

"I know what you're trying to do," Carlos said softly and the man looked at his sorry little smile. "It's okay. . .I'll be fine."

". . .Cinderella-"

"Really, I'll be fine," Carlos replied and the man bit his lower lip.

". . .If you say so, dude. . .wanna have some hot cocoa?" he asked and Carlos smiled.

"I'd like that." Guitar Dude gave a smile of his own, giving Carlos' head a good natured pat as he got onto his feet and strode over to the cabin. Carlos looked up into the sky, the sun still not managing to break through the cold gray clouds high in the mountains. Another frost must be coming over them soon, how horrible it must be to have such a bleak wedding day. He thought about Kendall, how the blond wanted to be married in a garden instead of a church just as gray and cold as the sky. He sighed, holding Lightning in his arms as he rested his chin atop the dog's furry head.

"I bet he looks so handsome," Carlos said softly, his eyes closing and mind drifting off into a fantasy. Where Carlos always found comfort, in his dreams and in his fairy tales. Only this one, it was Kendall standing at an altar of roses and beautiful flowers with that charming smile of his. He wasn't dressed in a fancy black suit, he was dressed like a prince with crown and all. And Carlos, he was dressed alike but all in white. Kendall's eyes when he looked at him. . .he sighed, _oh _how heavenly. . .he wanted to look into those bottle green eyes just one more time. . .

Lightning broke away all of a sudden, barking madly at the trees and Carlos looked at the dog confused.

"What is it?" Carlos asked and Lightning continued to bark, the sound of noise rustling from the trees starting to float into his ears. He watched how the branches and the bushes began to shake, the sound of horses whinnying loud and something booming around in the snow, far too loud for an _animal_. He heard someone rushing out from the cabin, a few of the men as Carlos' eyes widened from a horse drawn carriage emerging from the greenery.

With _James _driving it!

Carlos jumped to his feet as the brunette yanked tightly on the reins, the carriage coming to a jagged halt and James giving a slight jolt forward. Carlos could see from just here on the ground James' face was a rosy red and lips puffed chapped and blue. His fingers seemed deathly frozen around the leather of the reigns, Carlos running over to the marquess with a couple of the men following right behind him.

"James! You found me! _How _did you find me! Is Kendall alright? Are _you _alright?" Carlos rattled, running to the carriage and climbing on top to where James was perched. The boy's eyelashes had little flecks of snow in them, Carlos' hands immediately going to James' cold and clammy ones to rub and warm. He breathed over them a few times, James giving a small grunt and nudged the boy.

"No time for that, get in," he said, voice hoarse and dry. Carlos looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We have a wedding to stop," James said, blue smile coming to his lips and Carlos' eyes widened. He looked down over his shoulder at the men, them all looking with surprised expressions themselves, Jett included. The one with the black beard shook his head, slamming a hand on Jett's back. "Well don't just stand there! Get going!"

"But you don't understand," Carlos said, looking around from the men to James' cold face, "Victoria will have Kendall impeached if I show my face around there again."

"And Victoria will still have hold of the crown through your stepsister if you don't show up! Carlos, we need to go!" James said urgently and Carlos looked back down at Jett. The brunette man gave a nod of the head, pulling Carlos down from the carriage seat and James as well.

"I'll drive. Get in the carriage with Carlos and keep him company."

"Are you sure you'll get down to the wedding on time?" the olive-skinned man asked and Jett glanced over his shoulder at the path James entered on. He gave a little smirk. "Sure if we go the same way he came, the path will be nice and clear for us to easily maneuver down the mountain back to the main city," Jett explained and Carlos helped James into the carriage. It was filled with fanciful things, elegant yet brightly obnoxious dresses and princely suits that must be meant for Kendall. He ran his hand along the fabric of the double-breasted suit jacket, soft and so much remembrance of the blond he fell in love with. He looked over at James next, the marquess trying to warm himself up and rubbing his hands in the material of the large dresses.

"What are all these things here for?" Carlos asked and James looked over at him.

"For a wedding shoot that was supposed to be held after the reception. Get into one of the guard suits," James said, running a hand through his hair and shaking off any snow that fell. He grinned at Carlos, "Need to have you looking like a presentable prince after all."

Carlos bit his lower lip, "But. . .I'm not-"

"You _are_," James replied, bracing himself against the wall of the overstuffed carriage as it shook when Jett made the carriage circle round the small opening of snow and head back the way the brunette came. He tried to get comfortable amongst all the sparkly dangles and flashy fabric. "Carlos, I think Her Highness knows something about you, she was searching for you and as soon as we found about what Victoria did to you, she went to get the Historian. You _must _be able to be a consort!" he exclaimed and Carlos looked down at the guard suit beside him. He grabbed hold of his old shirt that still smelled of winter pine and wet of snow to tug it off his body before grabbing the black jacket.

"But. . .James, won't you get in trouble with your family for helping me more?. . .What about Logan?"

"I don't have the time to explain all of it to you now but you don't have to worry a thing about Logan and me anymore." James' smile was warm and gentle as he grabbed a guard uniform for himself to pull on. "Just call me Mr. James Mitchell from now on."

Carlos' eyes widened in surprise, "You're going to elope?"

"Not at all," James replied and it only confused Carlos more. "Get changed! Get changed! We don't have much time til we reach the church and we need to work out a strategy about getting you in there!"

Carlos looked down at the material in his hands, the carriage rocking him back and forth as they traversed down the trail. He swallowed, pulling the jacket onto his bare torso and began to button the golden jacket, his eyes glancing over to James hurriedly trying to change into his own guard uniform. He had no idea what the Marquess or Logan _or _Her Highness were planning in order to get Kendall and him together again.

But he could only smile at the thought of his prince, _his _prince. To see those beautiful bottle green eyes again smiling into his own.

* * *

><p>"Katie, are you <em>positive?<em>" Her Majesty whispered to her daughter and Katie nodded her head eagerly, big brown eyes darting over to see Logan talking up his mother and father, most likely discussing their plan. Katie turned back to her mother, the woman looking with concern and worry.

"James is hopefully on his way with Carlos and Jett _and _Carlos can legally become a consort with verification from the Historian-"

"But Parliament will still choose Mercedes since she has blue blood and can provide heirs," the Queen replied and Katie rubbed her forehead.

"That's the other thing that I'm hoping for, that he'll find something about them too," the Princess replied, heart beating fast against her chest. It was going to be a stretch for sure, only a few minutes til Kendall was supposed to take his place at the altar and Mercedes to be strolling down the aisle in that gaudy wedding dress of hers. The church was already swarming with media and paparazzi privileged to document the wedding for all of Westoria and America as well as other countries to see. Outside of the church was even more of a madhouse with all of the citizens and news reporters blabbing about the wedding of a century, a true fairy tale coming true.

Ha! What nonsense to believe that this nightmare taking place in a few minutes was a fairy tale.

There was a tap on her shoulder, Katie turning to look up into Logan's eyes. "We're all ready to stall this wedding when we need to. What should we do first?"

"No doubt once Victoria believes it's time to start, she'll make sure guards have everyone remain in their seats at all costs. . .do you think we can find my brother in this place?" Katie asked and Logan gave a small nod.

"This church wasn't built with that many rooms, it should be easy to find him in a flash," Logan replied and Katie glanced over her shoulder at her mother biting on her lower lip.

"We'll be right back, rally up anyone else you can in stalling the wedding," she replied and her mother nodded, determined look in her eyes that matched her daughter's as the two brunettes turned on their heels and strode out of the main sanctuary. They made a right, moving swift and fast to avoid any guards stopping them and to catch up all the time that might be lost wandering around the church. Logan's arm hooked around Katie's, pulling the girl to the left and down the hall where the windows displayed the large crowd waiting outside for the groom and the bride to come out for pictures and screaming citizens. Logan only gulped, hoping that James will be able to get through the crowd and get Carlos inside undetected.

They made another left and stopped in their places, Victoria exiting a room and entering the hallway. She looked at them, her eyebrow raised and lips curving into a displeased frown.

"And just what are you doing here when you should be in the main sanctuary?" Victoria asked, crossing her arms and looking at them with suspicious expressions. Logan tried his best to not show he was growing nervous by the woman's gaze, his arm around Katie's tightening as he gave a quiet gulp.

"Oh well. . .we're just having a quiet walk. . .we'll be on our way now," Logan said hurriedly, trying to step around the Duchess but Victoria stepped in front of them first. Her lips curved into a smile, eyes dark as she looked between the two of them.

"Is that so?"

"It is," Katie said sternly and the Duchess glanced down at her. She hummed, glancing back over at Logan and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well then. . .don't be late," she said and gave a small curtsy to the princess before moving past the two of them to walk down the hall. Logan looked over his shoulder at her, nervousness in his chest before he glanced back down to Katie.

"I think she's planning something," he whispered and Katie nodded, pulling the boy further ways down the hall until they reached the corner.

"Split up. We can cover more ground quicker that way," she said and he nodded. He released his arm from around hers, gave a departing bow before turning on his heels and now heading eastward down the hallway with Katie going the opposite direction. His heart thudded, approaching doors and jiggling their handles to find that they were locked or open them to find they were empty. He tried to move quickly, he didn't want to be caught wandering around the halls and be forced back to the sanctuary for the wedding. And he most certainly didn't want to be caught by Victoria again. Something was off about that woman, something didn't feel right. Was she _that _certain that the wedding would go off without a hitch, even when James had stolen the carriage to her knowledge?

No, she had to be planning something and Logan was trying his hardest to only remain on full alert.

* * *

><p>The carriage shook and bounced as it sharply turned onto the road, Carlos banging his head against the side of the wall.<p>

"Jett! A little bit slower!" Carlos shouted through the roof.

"No can do! We don't have much time!" Jett shouted and Carlos groaned, looking over at James tugging on boots.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked and James looked over at him, nodding his head.

"I'm positive. We sneak in as guards, we find the sanctuary and His Highness sees you're alright-"

"And then?" Carlos asked. That was when James began to bite his lower lip.

"Well. . .I'm not so sure. . .but you and His Highness are going to get married. Victoria isn't going to win this one and ruin everyone's lives," James said strongly and Carlos looked out the window. The city buildings were tall and covered with snow, the streets lined with the white slush melting onto the streets and the people all lined up along the curbs waving their Westorian flags and shouting in excitement. Carlos looked over at James, "How much time do we have left?" the boy asked and James only shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I lost track of time the trek up to get the both of you. But the way things are going, we'll be there in the church in no time," James replied and Carlos swallowed. He was so close, he was so close to Kendall again. His fingers began to twiddle and twirl around each other, not realizing in his mind that he was folding that invisible star as his heart thudded tight in his chest.

_Please, **please **let Kendall and I be together._

* * *

><p>Katie pushed open one of the doors, peering inside with furrowed brows and frowning lips.<p>

"Big Brother? Are you in here?" she asked and stepped inside. It was a quaint and quiet room, too quiet for Kendall to not react to her and she gave a groan. Fifth room she's checked that didn't have the prince waiting inside and she was starting to grow frustrated. But as she turned to leaved, a hand shoved into her shoulder and pushed her inside. She stumbled, her stupid heels that her mother stuffed her into tripping over her large dress and caused her to fall to the ground as the sound of the door behind her slammed shut. She turned, hurriedly trying to get to her feet before slamming palms on the wood of the door.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Katie shouted and there was that laugh, the laugh belonging to the Duke of Vennies himself.

"Not until you tell me just what you think you're doing snooping around here," he said and Katie growled.

"Having a Royal imprisoned against their will is considered treason! I _will _have your head if you don't _open the door!_" Katie shouted and the man laughed again.

"And once your big brother marries Mercedes, your power will be practically nothing. Scream if you like, everyone is already in the sanctuary. Oh well, we can always go on without a flower girl," he said and Katie growled. "Claude, watch the door and make sure that there aren't any more disturbances from Her Highness. The prince is already making his way down to the sanctuary as we speak followed by the bride."

"If you don't let me go, you'll be sorry!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he said and laughed, the laugh sounding farther and farther away as he walked down the hallway. Katie growled, hitting and banging her fists on the door, sometimes giving a well aimed kick to the wood too as her teeth gnawed into her bottom lips and eyes glared down at the door.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me _go!_" she screamed and the door swung open, Katie stumbling back. There he was, a guard large and eyes looking threatening. His big hands were balled into fists and Katie stared at him with wide eyes. Her head whirled around, looking around for something big to throw and hopefully knock him out but as she glanced back over at him to watch for any sudden movements, he was standing off to the side with her having the chance to run right out into the hallway.

"Come on," he said gruffly and Katie looked at the man confused before back out to the hall. She took one step forward, her eyes still watching Claude suspiciously. Two steps and he didn't do anything at all. Three steps and she was halfway out through the doorway until a big hand shoved her out the rest of the way. She looked at the guard, Claude closing the door shut behind him and glanced down at the small girl.

". . .You're. . .not with Victoria?" Katie asked and Claude only stood straight and tall, folding his hands in front of him.

"Doing my job," he said, Katie only growing more confused but not questioning it. She turned and hiked up her dress a bit, kicking off the heels and broke out into a run down the hallway to get to her brother before he could step foot into that sanctuary.

* * *

><p>The cold air tickled Carlos' nose, damp breath coming out as fog as he and James made their way up the steps to the church. As expected, there were guards blocking the entrance, not the friendly Royal Guards either that Carlos was so used to seeing but the grim and large guards Victoria hired. He kept his head down, just as Jett told him to as they approached. His heart was beating so fast, his lips feeling so dry as James stopped besides him only maybe two feet away from the guards at the top of the stairs.<p>

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards asked and James cleared his throat, keeping his face down low as well.

"We received word that Carlos Garcia is attempting to disrupt the wedding. That carriage stolen was to go and retrieve him," James said in a mock hoarse and deep voice. Carlos could see the guards' hands balling into fists, knowing his body was beginning to tremble in nervousness.

"Says who?" one of them asked gruffly, stepping forward and heavy boots stomping in the wet pavement. Behind them, Carlos could hear shouts and screams and knew Jett must already be barreling down the street driving the carriage to cause a stir, at such good timing too. The guards jumped in surprise and shoved James and Carlos out of the way as they rushed down the steps the same time James grabbed Carlos' wrist and yanked the boy inside the church and down the hall. The peaked hat that shielded his eyes flew off as they ran, Carlos' face now exposed for anyone to see and stop him but his legs felt like they were going faster and faster. He was coming, he was coming Kendall!

They rounded a corner, a guard stopping in his place and staring at the two of them with wide eyes and James squeezed Carlos' wrist tighter.

"Hey! Freeze!" he barked and charged right after them, James tugging on the boy's arm to drag him down the hall to their right. The brunette's grip was tight and strong, Carlos almost wincing in pain as James rounded the corner and pulled Carlos towards a large door tall with two wreathes on the door. And guards on both sides of them. James slid to a stop the moment their arms reached out to grab the two of them, his fist swinging out to try and hit one of the guards in the face. One of them grabbed Carlos' other wrist, a tug of war erupting between James and the guard with the doors to the sanctuary just _inches _away for Carlos to just throw open and run inside.

He saw a wreath move from the door and slam on one of the guard's head, seeing Logan holding the item and trying to yank the large man off of Carlos. He could feel James' hold loosening on his wrist as the older brunette tried to fend off the other two guards trying to grab at them, Logan swatting and kicking at the guard that had a grip on his wrist. Carlos yanked his wrist upwards, biting down hard on the guard's hand that squeezed his wrist and he screamed as his fingers unwrapped around his wrist. Carlos broke away and grabbed the door handles to throw them open and run inside.

Heads all whirled around to look, Carlos could hear the organs playing the wedding march but stopped when the players realized that Carlos _wasn't _the bride. And there Kendall was, standing at the altar and eyes growing so wide that Carlos could cry. He didn't just stood there, he ran and Kendall broke out and away from the altar with arms spread out wide and going down to scoop Carlos off of his feet in a hug and twirl him around. To be back in Kendall's arms again, to feel Kendall's cheek against his own and smell the scent of the prince again wafting into his nose as his fingers went up and grabbed tightly in the blond locks, Carlos' eyes began to water and his heart began to swell.

"You came, you came back to me," Kendall choked, Carlos feeling the wetness of tears on the side of his ear as Kendall put him down and began to kiss him. "Where were you? What happened to you? Are you okay? Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I'm not going to lose you again. I'm sorry for being a bad prince for loving you but I _can't _lose you again. I'd give it all up for you. I'd give _everything _for you-" every single word was punctuated with a kiss to his lips, to his eyes and to his cheeks as Kendall squeezed him tighter and tighter, making it harder for Carlos to try and get a word in.

"Guards! Guards! Take that boy out of here! He's disrupting the wedding!" Carlos heard Victoria screech and Kendall held Carlos tight. People began to rise out of their seats from the pews, chatter bursting out as the Queen rushed from her seats and held her hands out.

"Stop! Stop!" she shouted, Royal Guards rushing to her side and the guards in black stopping in their steps with eyes glaring at the boy trapped in the prince's arms. Kendall kissed Carlos' brow, kissed Carlos' hair and Carlos looked up at the blond with gentle eyes.

"Kendall-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kendall repeated and Carlos held Kendall's face. The bottle green eyes were watery and Carlos gave him a gentle smile.

"It's okay. . .it isn't your fault at all."

"B-But, the letter-" Carlos looked at the Duchess and her husband, the woman's face starting to turn light red as Carlos frowned at her.

"I wouldn't ever leave you, Kendall. . .I had to leave because _she_-" Carlos pointed at Victoria accusingly, "was trying to have you impeached!" There was a collective gasp and Victoria's cheeks flushed a darker shade, her gloved hands balling into fists and her eyes nervously glanced around. He could see the people in attendance now as Carlos looked around in the pews, the Diamonds and the Mitchells were sitting on opposite sides of the sanctuary, the officials and justices of Parliament all grouped together. And on the far end of the wall, the press with cameras and microphones soaking up everything that was happening before them to broadcast to the entire nation of Westoria and America live.

"She was trying to have you impeached and I. . .I couldn't let that happen so she said if I just leave, she wouldn't do anything to you. I signed a piece of paper and she had me drugged and kidnapped to be dumped off in the middle of the woods by Viridian," Carlos accused and their were a few gasps, Victoria's teeth gritting against them tight.

"Lies! I wouldn't-"

"On the contrary," a voice spoke and Carlos turned, Claude standing there with Katie at his side and the young girl had hands on her hips.

"We can _both _vouch for what he's saying, _Victoria_," Katie hissed out and the woman gave a laugh.

"Words do not hold _any _value in court unless there's proof!" she shouted and all was quiet before Carlos saw the Duke moving from out of the pew and holding Lady Diamond's hand in his own. He stood beside Katie and crossed his arms.

"Well if Her Highness should so ask, I would give her the recording of our little conversation," he suggested lightly and her eyes widened the same time Carlos' did. The man glanced over at him, giving a little wink before looking back to his fuming niece standing there huffing and face growing redder and redder.

"You _recorded_ me?"

"Of course, Diamonds have to take extra precaution with things after all," he said with a smile and something that sounded like a growl and a scream sounded from Victoria's throat but didn't escape her clenched lips as James and Logan rushed forward, their hands intertwined tight and stood beside the Duke. The doors opened once again, Carlos seeing a vision in white. Mercedes, his stepsister all dolled up with blond hair falling in curls and a slim white wedding dress. Besides her was his stepfather, the two Griffins pausing in their place and eyes staring dead straight at them. Mercedes' face grew red in an instant, storming and shoving past her father with bouquet of flowers clutched tight in her hands.

"_What _are _you _doing with _my _prince!" she screeched, Kendall turning Carlos away from Mercedes but Claude grabbed Mercedes tight, pushing her away with dark and stern eyes.

"Stay away," he growled and Victoria's mouth gaped.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screamed and Claude glanced over at her before looking down at Carlos. The boy watched the guard's face, Carlos' eyes holding so much wonder and amazement but still so confused at the man's actions for him as Claude adjusted his peaked cap.

"My job."

"You're _job _is to _do what I say!_" she shouted and he shook his head.

"My job is to guard him," he said and pointed a large finger at Carlos. "And that's exactly what I'm doing." Victoria was getting angrier and angrier, her eyes furious and teeth bared.

"Regardless if you do anything to me, it doesn't change the fact that His Highness has to marry Mercedes because the little _Princess _over there isn't qualified. And I shall be pardoned by our future queen consort so I _can't lose_."

"I'm not marrying her!" Kendall shouted, the members of Parliament looking between each other worried. Katie stepped forward, smile on her face.

"The jokes on you, Victoria. Because I found out from our Royal Historian that Carlos _is _eligible to be a consort through the Westorian military," Katie said triumphantly and Carlos' eyes widened. He looked up at Kendall, the blond just as surprised as he was as Victoria laughed.

"You don't have the _proof!_" the woman boasted and Katie turned, beckoning over a feeble looking man Carlos hadn't seen in a long time. The man that was taking pictures of he and Kendall coming off the plane the first time he landed in Westoria, the Royal Historian. And in his hands was a suitcase nervously shaking in his hands as he looked at the Duchess. He straightened his tie, gently pushing himself past Mercedes and Griffin to the other side of the sanctuary where the members of Parliament were standing and watching all of this take place. He popped open the suitcase, papers and books all stacked in a messy little pile as he fumbled to dig out a large book and flipped it open.

"This right here sirs," he started out and pointed at something that he couldn't see from this spot, "is the directory of Westorian military officials during the time Mr. Garcia was in the US Army. He's listed right here, as an ally of the Royal Army made by His Majesty himself, the late King Knight. He's considered an extension of the Westorian military in the American unit and therefore-"

"An eligible candidate for a consort," one of the justices said in interest, rubbing his chin as he glanced around the other members of Parliament. Carlos' eyes widened and he looked up at Kendall with the biggest smile on his face. Kendall beamed so bright, his arms going down and scooped the boy up into his arms to give him a twirl and laughed so happy in his ear.

"We can get married!" Kendall cheered and Carlos held onto the blond as Kendall continued to spin the two of them around, finally putting Carlos down so he could kiss Carlos' lips eagerly. Victoria stormed over to the Royal Historian to see for herself but one of the justices placed his hand over the old print.

"They're legible, Madame. No need for you to double check," he said and her face flushed red.

"T-This can't be right!. . .But. . .but you still need an _heir_. Regardless if he's a consort, he can't bear heirs and Mercedes is still the prime choice for being a consort!" Victoria proclaimed and turned to Carlos with hands placed on her hips. "Unless you have any other little tricks?"

"A-Actually Madame, Ms. Griffin. . .isn't qualified to be a consort, exactly. . ."

"_What! What do you __**mean**__?_" Victoria hissed and he jumped back, Mercedes and Griffin storming over to the trembling Royal Historian.

"We have blue blood in our family, don't try and twist the truth to benefit Carlos. He is a nobody and came from _nothing_," Griffin growled out and Kendall matched his glare. The Historian frowned, straightening his tie and standing tall.

"I assure you sir that I _never _twist history for anyone's benefit. _You _sir, however, are misreading your sources!" he proclaimed and dug through his suitcase once again to show to the Parliament members. "This is a copy of the death certificate of the Count Frederik of Odense! And here, _right here_, it states the year of birth and the year of death!"

"And what's your point!" Victoria shouted and the man handed the document over to one of the justices. They all crowded around to read, the elderly man's eyebrows furrowing as he peered through his spectacles.

"'Date of birth, August 5th 1856. Date of Death, June 20th, 1864.'" the man read aloud and all was quiet as Carlos worked out in his head just what the man said. Victoria's face paled the same time Kendall began to frown.

"He was only seven years old! How could a seven year old marry a woman and have children!" Kendall exclaimed and an outburst of chatter erupted from everyone around them. The media reporters were trying their hardest to fill in their viewers and listeners as to what was going on while Mercedes and Griffin glanced around in shock and surprise.

"That can't be right! That is false!"

"It isn't false! The man whom you thought was a count is actually Frederick spelled with a _'C'_. Frederick Poulsen, a shoemaker and _not _an eligible source for Ms. Griffin to be a consort!" the Historian boasted so proud, his cheeks flushed and teeth showing in his big smile. Mercedes' eyes widened as Kendall released Carlos from his hold and walked over to the girl. He reached up and plucked the tiara off of her head with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'll be taking that," he said and she screamed, grabbing at her hair as Kendall walked over and placed the headpiece atop Carlos' head. Carlos blushed red, quickly taking the tiara off before anymore princess jokes could be aimed at him as Victoria's nostrils flared. She pushed past the Historian and stared at Parliament with wide eyes.

"Then impeach the prince! Do you all _honestly _believe that American _child _is suited to rule alongside that spoiled _brat!_" she screeched and Carlos frowned.

"And do _you _think you're better suited for the crown?" Carlos asked and she turned to face him. Her eyes were darker than he ever seen, Carlos swallowing down that last lump of fear as he let out a slow breath and his hands balled into fists. "As the son of King Knight, Kendall is going to be a _great _ruler. He knows what Westoria needs and he _loves _his people more than _you _will ever. Just like I care for these people around me that welcomed me with open arms." His eyes moved past her, to the members of Parliament standing there watching and listening to him and sucked in another breath. "I know I can't bear children and you need an heir to the throne and I'm not that well educated in things about what a Prince Consort should and shouldn't do but. . .you can't say that I won't do whatever I can if Kendall or the citizens call on me."

"I'm not perfect, no one is perfect but I. . .I love Westoria. If I didn't, I wouldn't have done what I did to keep Kendall from being impeached. I put this country _first_ because I know Kendall is what this country needs, _not _someone who is only power hungry and seeking to increase their wealth. And if the members of Parliament would just listen to all that has happened and. . .just listen to me, I would be glad to take the proper place by Kendall's side as his Prince Consort," Carlos said and Victoria gave a laugh.

"Every time, every time you open that annoying little mouth of yours another piece of Westorian customs goes out the window! His Highness _must _marry a _woman _eligible under blue blood or Westorian military _and _bear future heirs. If not, then he _will _be removed," Victoria cackled and Carlos frowned until he saw one of the justices of Parliament begin to move to the outer aisle.

"Madame," the elderly justice spoke, moving around Victoria and hobbled a bit on his cane to approach Carlos. He stopped just a few inches away, looking Carlos up and down and held out his hand. Carlos looked down at his own hands, giving the man the sparkling tiara that was perched on Mercedes' head and he turned it around in his grasp. He slowly began to smile and gave a soft chuckle.

"In all of my life, I thought that His Majesty was the most colorful character I will ever come across in my life working in Parliament. And then you came along," he spoke, heavy French accent in his old voice before he gave another little laugh. "We all agree, none of us has ever seen a young man like you filled with so much. . .magic and life and love. You are a bright, caring and intelligent individual and for you to do something to give up His Highness' love for all of us. . .it speaks many words." He then glanced over at Kendall and gave a wry smile. "And I'm positive that if we decline you one more time, we'll _never _get down to the bottom of this fight for the crown."

"S-Sir-" Victoria stuttered out but he raised his hand, eyes still on Carlos as he looked down at the tiara in his wrinkled grasp.

"You two were brought together for a reason and if that reason was for you _both _to rule Westoria. . .then who am I to deny what might be destiny?" he asked and placed the tiara back atop Carlos' head. The young boy blushed as the man smiled. "Besides, you look rather charming with a crown."

"Sir?" one of the members called out and he turned, giving the younger man a shrug and tapped the bottom of his cane.

"Well, I think it's time for change anyways. I like change, don't you?" he asked and the man nodded his head along with the other members of Parliament slowly beginning to nod their heads together. Victoria's jaw dropped, her eyes darting from left to right as her husband tried to place a hand on her back but she swatted it away.

"Are you all _idiots! _This is a _horrible _change! A horrible _horrible _change!" she screamed loudly and her head whirled to face Carlos. "You. . ._you. . ._" she lunged forward at Carlos but Claude stepped in between them and grabbed Victoria into his arms. He picked her up, the woman looking like a small doll in Claude's broad arms as she screamed and kicked and fought in his grasp. "Let me go! Let me go! The crown should me mine! _I _am the one that knows how to control Westoria, _I'm _the only one that has _any _common sense here!"

"Please escort the Duchess and her husband out of the out of the sanctuary," the Queen asked and Claude only nodded his head, two Royal Guards grabbing Victoria's husband roughly by his arms to drag the man right behind his screaming wife. Carlos went into Kendall's arms, Kendall smiling at the sight as Victoria was carried out by the Diamonds that were shaking their heads and shielding their faces from the cameras inside.

"How embarrassing, how _embarrassing_," the large Diamond woman said and Victoria whirled her head around at her with wild and feral eyes.

"_Embarrassing! _I did this all for _us!_"

"A Diamond being carried out of a Royal Wedding, this is such a _disgrace _tous," another Diamond commented and Victoria managed to wriggle her hand free to point over at James and Logan watching the scene unfold.

"He's marrying a Mitchell!"

"Who cares if he is! _That's _not going to be in the papers and all over the world!" an elderly Diamond man shouted and Victoria only screamed as Claude carried her out through the doors with the Royal Guards holding Victoria's husband following, heading down the hall and continuing to walk out of the church for the rest of the press and the citizens to see.

Logan looked at James with wide eyes, "Do you think that means they're fine?"

"No idea," James said but gave a smile to Logan and hugged him. Mercedes balled her hands into fists and turned to her father with grimace on her pink lips.

"Do something, Daddy!" she screamed and Kendall held Carlos tighter.

"Nothing he can do, Carlos is a legal citizen here and under the Royal Families' care. Well there is one thing you _both _can do, leave," Kendall said sternly and Mercedes gave a growl that erupted from her throat into a high pitched whine and she shoved past her father to run out the doors. Griffin gave Carlos one last look before turning on his heels and running after her, some cameramen chasing after _them_ screaming out questions and comments. Carlos blinked, looking up at Kendall with wide and confused eyes as Kendall took the tiara and adjusted it. "You look beautiful with this on."

"Ha ha," Carlos said and reached up to take it off but the blond swatted his hand away.

"Don't, you're my princess."

"_Kendall-_"

"I think we need to make things official, don't we?" the elderly justice of Parliament spoke and the two boys turned to face him as he himself turned to face the other members of Parliament standing there in the pews along with all of the other wedding guests watching closely. "I make a motion for Mr. Carlos Garcia to become His Royal Highness' Prince Consort."

The woman justice raised her hand with a small smile, "I second that motion." Kendall began to squeeze Carlos tighter as the man tapped his cane.

"All those in favor of Mr. Carlos Garcia as our future Prince Consort, say 'Aye'."

One by one the members raised their hands and shouted out an 'Aye', sometimes two or more saying it at once and Carlos could hear how fast Kendall's heart was thudding against his chest as he squeezed him tighter and tighter. The man tapped his cane and turned, giving Carlos a gentle smile. "The 'Ayes' have it. Congratulations. . .Your Highness."

"_Your Highness_," Carlos whispered in surprise and he was lifted off his feet once again and twirled into a circle. He could feel the tiara slipping off his head as Kendall spun him around, seeing in his spinning vision the Queen and Katie and Logan and James approaching them all.

"My Prince Consort!" Kendall laughed, putting Carlos down and kissing the boy firm on his lips. Carlos felt Her Majesty's hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from Kendall for only second to give him hug.

"Congratulations and welcome to the family," she whispered in his ear and Carlos wrapped arms around her in a heartfelt hug. He looked over at Katie, the girl smiling and giving Carlos a gentle nudge.

"So now you're my brother in law, you know what to do. We need to start touring America and-"

"Katie, not now," Her Majesty said with a smile and pulled the girl aside for Logan to run up and hug Carlos tight. Carlos laughed as Logan slightly lifted Carlos off of his feet by a few inches.

"I can't believe it!" Logan chirped and smiled at Carlos. "Maybe we can see about a double wedding?"

Carlos' eyes widened before he looked at James and then back at Logan in surprise. "You mean. . .you both are getting married?" Carlos asked in surprise and Logan looked over at James in surprise.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Hard to make small talk when we were changing in the carriage," James said and Kendall pulled Carlos back into his arms, kissing the boy once, twice on the cheek before a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. Carlos looked up into the blond's eyes, his _fiance's _eyes and rested his head on Kendall's chest.

"A wedding in a garden," Kendall said, rocking Carlos from side to side and smiled gently at him. "A wedding in a garden with so many flowers-"

"And birds?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled, lacing his fingers with Carlos'.

"Whatever my prince wishes," Kendall whispered and raised Carlos' hand that wore the engagement ring, kissing the finger and pulling Carlos into a hug. "It came true. . .the wish came true. . ."

Carlos only hummed, his cheek on Kendall's chest and the prince's heart thumping lightly in his ear. Yes, the greatest wish came true after all these years.

And it couldn't have been any more sweeter.

* * *

><p>"Look at all these gifts!" Kendall shouted and ran down, sliding right into the pile of Christmas presents by the large Christmas tree decorated with gold ornaments and silver tinsil. Carlos laughed, the blond shaking each gift one by one as Jett rubbed his forehead and gave a sigh.<p>

"I forgotten how quiet it was back in Viridian," the brunette said and Kendall gave a little laugh.

"Nonsense, Jett. You love my loudness, makes all the more exciting of a job doesn't it?" he asked and began to fiddle with the red bow on a large present.

"Get away from the presents! You have guests!" Jett snapped and Kendall scoffed. Carlos looked over at the people along the walls, chatting with their glasses of egg nog and not even seeming to notice their prince's attics. Carlos stepped forward. "Honey, let's go meet the guests," Carlos called out and Kendall grinned big, getting onto his feet and running over to take Carlos' hands in his own.

"I just love it when you call me that," Kendall cooed and Carlos smiled, looking over at Jett with a smile himself. The advisor only rubbed his forehead, as usual before Carlos moved and gave the man a small hug.

"Merry Christmas, Jett," Carlos said and the man hugged him back, the boy feeling Jett's lips gently kiss his hair.

"Merry Christmas, Carlos," Jett replied and Carlos moved away, taking Kendall's hand and the two walked around the main hall. There were people giving their congratulations about the engagement, bowing to them as they walked by. The men from Viridian in Jett's cabin were invited, raising their glasses to Carlos and the prince as they passed by and waved before they continued to laugh and bring in the holidays. James and Logan were at the dessert table, Gustavo handing them some tart lemon bars in the shape of stars. James looked over his shoulder at the couple approaching, giving a smile and bow to them both.

"Your Highnesses," James greeted and Logan turned, bowing as well along with Gustavo and Carlos looked over at Kendall.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being called that," Carlos replied and Kendall smiled.

"All in due time," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded his head, looking over and smiling at all of the delicious looking confectioneries Gustavo had prepared for the party. The chef was already cutting a slice of cake with smooth white frosting, taking a small silver fork and placing it on the plate beside the cake and handed it to Carlos. He took it with a 'thank you', looking to see that it was fruit cake and Carlos gave the man a little smile as Gustavo placed hands on his hips.

"I read that Americans eat that around Christmas time so consider this a treat from me to you," the chef proudly boasted and Carlos nodded his head.

"It's. . .lovely. . ."

". . .Well go on, take a bite," the chef said and Carlos nodded, cutting a piece with his fork and getting ready to take a bite of the cake before Kendall took his wrist and directed the food into his mouth with a hum. Carlos watched closely as Kendall smiled around the fork before his face paled and his mouth drooped. Carlos gave a frown, "I didn't ask you to take a bite either, so swallow."

Kendall groaned before forcing the bite of food down his throat, quickly removing the fork from his mouth and his tongue lolled out to pant and groan at the taste of it. Carlos could see Gustavo growing red with anger so he gave a departing hug goodbye to James and Logan before dragging the blond away to the side of the wall.

"That stuff is _ghastly_," Kendall commented and Carlos rolled his eyes, cutting himself a piece off and putting it into his mouth to taste. There were nuts and candied cherries, raisins and dates with a slight lemon zest that Carlos hummed at with a small smile.

"It tastes just fine, honey," Carlos said and Kendall only shook his head with a scoff, Dak passing by them with tray of peppermint candies and candy canes. Kendall dug his hand in the tray to grab a handful of the red and white candies, Dak looking at the prince with a raised eyebrows.

"Would you have liked some, Your Highness?" he asked and Kendall nodded, popping a few peppermints into his mouth while Carlos only rolled his eyes and smiled at the servant. Dak gave a small bow. "It's nice to be back in the palace thanks to you, Carlos."

"You weren't roughed up there, were you?"

"Not at all, matter of fact," the brunette leaned in close with a rather devilish smile, "I think it makes seem a little bit more dangerous and noble that I've been thrown in jail for my future Prince, don't you think?" he joked and Carlos laughed. Dak reached in and took a candy cane, handing it to Carlos. "Merry Christmas, Prince Carlos."

"Merry Christmas, Dak," Carlos said kindly, the servant giving one last bow before moving to cater to other party guests. Carlos took another bite of the cake, Kendall sucking on the peppermints before pointing to the candy cane.

"You better eat that now, don't want to kiss you and you taste like that cake," Kendall said and Carlos sighed.

"Kendall-" Carlos began but something caught the blond's eye, Carlos turning around to see little girls and boys rushing over to them dressed in their winter clothes on loan from the orphanage along with those four little girls Carlos met as a chimney sweep, right behind him the blond girl's mother dressed in a sultry red and white dress. The children all bunched together, giving bows and curtsies as they smiled up into Carlos and Kendall's face.

"Merry Christmas, Your Highnesses," they all said and Carlos smiled, giving a bow back.

"Merry Christmas. Would you all like dessert?" Carlos asked and they eagerly nodded their heads, Carlos gesturing over to the dessert table and they all ran over chirping and cheering loudly. The four little girls curtsied before them, grinning up with mischievous eyes.

"Now Prince Carlos and Prince Kendall can have their babies!" one of them chirped and Kendall choked on one of the peppermints he was sucking on. The four girls giggled and rushed off to get their sweets from the table swarming with children, the mother applying a fresh coat of lipstick.

"I heard that big hunk of man _Jett _works here as an advisor, what my luck to find a man handsome, royal _and _can clean a chimney. You wouldn't happen to have seen him, have you Your Highness?" she asked with hopeful eyes and Carlos looked back at Kendall, the blond managing to swallow down the mint and was trying to catch his breath. He then glanced over at where he remembered Jett standing the last time only to find that the advisor was hiding behind Jo and Dottie, the maids giving pleasant little smiles at the man using them as a shield.

"I. . .think he went to the bathroom. Down the hall?" he explained and she beamed. She reached inside the front of her dress, Carlos watching with wide eyes as she pulled out some mistletoe and fluffed her hair.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Your Highness but I must be on my way to get myself married~" she sung and quickly exited out to the main hall with a sway in her hips. Carlos looked over at Kendall, the blond only staring in confusion.

"I don't understand, what's all this about babies and that woman-"

"Nothing honey. Are you alright?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded his head.

"Perfectly fine."

Carlos smiled before his eyes glanced back around the hall, pausing on Claude standing by one of the doors with a little girl at his feet, eating lemon bars and Christmas cookies. He turned to Kendall. "I'll be right back," Carlos replied, giving a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on his heel and walking over to where the guard stood. The little girl looked up at him, her eyes wide and she quickly got to her feet to give a small bow.

"Your Highness, it's nice to meet you," she said politely and Carlos smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, my Daddy invited me to come," she said and glanced at Claude standing behind her. Carlos looked at the guard with surprised eyes, _Daddy__? _She looked back to him, twisting her foot in a shy manner. "Prince Carlos. . .do you think. . .I can be a princess when you have your baby?" The baby talk must be floating through _all _these little girl's minds. He crouched down, smiling at her gentle and sweet.

"Of course, though you're already a princess to me," he said and she smiled, giving shy little giggle and Carlos smiled. He kissed her cheek and the girl squealed, rushing away to where all the other girls were chatting and chirping away. Carlos looked at Claude, the young boy smiling kindly. "Is she why you did those things for me?"

". . .Just doing my job. . .she looks up to you, you're Cinderella come true to her."

"She's wonderful," Carlos said and then rocked back on his heels. "Merry Christmas, Claude."

". . .Merry Christmas, Your Highness," Claude said with a low bow and Carlos bowed back. There was a tap on his shoulder, Carlos turning around to see Kendall standing behind him. "Come on, there's something I've been wanting to show you outside," Kendall replied and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Outside?" he asked and glanced out through the glass doors leading to the gardens. "It's snowing outside."

"So?" Kendall asked, taking Carlos' hand and his plate as he took the boy to the doors. He placed the plate on one of the bare serving tables, pushing open the door and into the cold night air. The snow was lightly falling, everything covered in a frost and blanketed in white snow. Carlos shivered, not properly dressed in just this simple black suit and hands were growing frosty. Kendall rubbed his thumb over Carlos' shaking hand. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"V-Very," Carlos stuttered out, his lips feeling dry and tongue going out to lick and moisten them. Kendall's hand brought Carlos' to his lip, kissing the engagement ring and smiled.

"Did you ever take this off?"

"I wouldn't want to lose it," Carlos said and Kendall chuckled.

"Well you're gonna have to," Kendall replied and Carlos looked at his fiance confused. He pulled his hand away, covering the ring with his other hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled. His face was so rosy and his nose was turning redder the longer the both of them stood out there. Kendall took Carlos' hands and then slowly gotten down to one knee, Carlos' eyes widening in surprise as Kendall dug out of his pocket a velvety violet ring case.

"Because, where would this ring go?" he asked and popped it open. Inside was a white gold ring, sparkling diamond cut to fit in a star engraving with little swirl engravings around the side. Carlos' other hand went to his mouth to stifle his gasp as Kendall began to smile. "I told you I'd be more romantic on the proposal with the Jeweler's ring, didn't I?"

"Kendall. . ."

"Everything that I always have said before, I mean it more than ever now. Carlos. . .I'm glad that I found you by that well singing and I'm glad that jar of stars. . .well, not_ glad _that it broke but still glad that it only brought us closer. Life was always so dull with this, honestly I would have given up my titles if I never knew you because I just. . .didn't want to deal with all of this work and all of these stupid politics and Diamonds and Mitchells and Parliament and blah-blah-blah. Then you came along and. . .well I guess I became a prince." He chuckled and looked at the ring still on Carlos' finger, "I know that my father would have loved you. . .no other person I've met is filled with so much love and hope like you are. . .like he was. Maybe that was what drew me more to you, made me see how beautiful of a person you were, I don't know. Everything that happened from us meeting to now all seems like. . ."

"A fairy tale?" Carlos asked and Kendall chuckled.

"A rather unusual fairy tale but yes," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled. He then took the ring out of it's case, it only seeming to shine brighter and brighter as the snow fell all around them. "Carlos, will you marr-" Kendall didn't have time to finish, Carlos already fell to his knees and knocked Kendall to the ground in a tackling hug. Kendall's grip on the ring tightened as Carlos kissed the blond firm on the lips.

"Don't even have to ask," Carlos murmured against Kendall's lips and gave the blond another peck, Kendall's tongue easily sliding past Carlos' lips to roll around in Carlos' mouth. The sweet taste of peppermints mingled with the taste of the candied cherries and the sweet sugary frosting, Carlos giving a soft moan as Kendall's hands tangled in his wet locks from the falling snowflakes.

"_Gross_," Katie said and Carlos broke away, looking to find almost _everyone _attending the party was at the door and the windows looking out and watching the two of them. Katie crossed her arms, the Queen standing behind her shaking her head but a small smile on her lips. "I understand you're fiances and all Big Brother, but tone it down. There's little kids here."

"Katie!" Kendall snapped with a blush, Carlos scrambling to get off of Carlos and help dust off the snow on Kendall's person. Jett rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"I hope you understand that now you two are getting married, you need to conduct yourselves as a proper Royal Couple. Which means to restrain these impulses you two have until you are alone and even _then _you must-"

"Jett, Jett," Her Majesty said, stopping the man and giving the two boys on the ground a little smile. "Let them be in love for tonight." Carlos smiled at her, feeling Kendall's hand lift his and gently slide off the engagement ring he always wore before sliding on _his _ring, his own beautiful ring that sparkled just as bright as a star in the sky. He looked at Kendall then over to all the people that clapped and whistled (aside from Jett who was snapping at them to get out of the snow before they caught colds) and Kendall raised his hand up, the ring sparkling bright.

"Make a wish," he whispered and kissed the ring finger.

Carlos smiled. "It all already came true."

**The End**

* * *

><p>Well it honestly has been the greatest pleasure to be able to write this story, this actually rounds off my writing and now I've written a story for every main slash pairing. And all of the surprising praise for something simple like this and something that has so many cliches to it surprises me and also makes me happy that this story brought many smiles to everyone's faces :) Yes there were many Disney tie ins with the chapter titles and some characters and themes in the story. Even the main characters like Carlos and Kendall had been a bit 'Disney-fied' for this story to fit along with the villainization of Victoria (whom I intended to be a one time deal and the Griffins to remain the main antagonists but after the response from her introduction chapter decided for her to become the main antagonist, kinda like a Sher Khan from The Jungle Book build up for her). So, now that I'm done with the <em>longest <em>story I've ever written along with now the _most _reviews for a story that I've written (maybe the most reviewed Kenlos story on FF, I'm not sure) the next thing for me is:

**A lot**.

I know once this is up there is going to be a lot of hype and excitement for _Surf City, USA _to be updated but at the moment I'm participating in a little BT Bang and the only reason how this was managed to be updated was because I got five chapters down for the two stories I'm submitting. Maybe another five chapters and I'll get down to working back on _Surf City, USA _but it's a stretch. But I'm happy with my stories and hopefully once they're done and posted, they'll be submitted on here for everyone else to see :)

A lot of people have mentioned it, some I have answered and most don't know so now I can say yes, **there will be a sequel to Not the Normal Fairy Tale**. After all, there's still many things to cover, Kendall's military service, Carlos and his training as Prince Consort, the two weddings of Jagan and Kenlos, the coronation of Kendall and Carlos, a love interest for Jett and others and the surrogacy of the future heir and child for the Royal Couple. Just as all of those things there will be a brand new antagonist that I already have fleshed out with their motivation to stir things up. However, I don't think they'll be as dastardly and vile as Victoria but you all still won't like them. It might be a little bit more shorter, maybe in the twenty/twenty five chapter range but I never know. And I'm not sure when it will be posted since the BT Bang is taking my time working on those two stories but I assure you it'll be up around sometime next month, hopefully sooner. I'm not sure what I'll name the title of the story just yet, might be _Happily Ever After_ but I'm not so sure. Meh, it probably would since I can't think of anything else more wittier than that but best to have me on alert and have an eye out for anything.

Same with the M-rated oneshot, but that might come along soon. I can type it in one sitting, I just need the time to do it.

Other stories to come after this story: Sorry but _Castle in the Sky _won't be the next story to replace this one in the line up, on account of it being revamped and looked over again. Two more stories got born out of _Not the Normal Fairy Tale _and that's not including the sequel. One is all about magic and influenced by Kiki's Delivery Service and Halloweentown but Kendall's a single daddy and Carlos is a wizard and blah blah blah and the other story is a sort of retelling of The Little Mermaid and Carlos is a mermaid and Kendall's an adventurer and yes the idea is very cliche and done before countless of times but _blah blah blah_ I have my ways and both of them have rough drafts and a few words typed out for each. Another story was inspired by the Olympics and it has Kenlos as a pairing but meh, I'm still working out the kinks of it. And finally, the once Kames/I Love Lucy influenced fic I decided to give to Kenlos and Jagan, written in the same kind of verse as _Cherry Bomb _with the mpreg and stuff but that's coming along a while from now, just throwing it out there.

Ick this is a long author's note X(

_Regardless_, thank you all for all of the reviews and favs and alerts. It honestly made me happy to see you all talking about this story and how far it had spread from just here, it's amazing. Everyone capturing the innocence and child-like wonder of this story and all of the influences making people smile. Yes the Princess Diaries was a major influence just like it will be in the sequel but honestly, I got inspired to write this story just from watching some Disney Sing-Along tapes X3. Well, thank you all once again for all of the support and I'm very _very _glad you all enjoyed this story about a not so normal fairy tale. Until next time!


End file.
